Los Lazos con Uchiha
by Tax and Tax
Summary: Sol Harry, era alguien común y corriente. De pronto su vida cambiara para siempre, pero no esta sola, alguien depende de su cordura. Sasuke Uchiha, se tropezara con otra molestia que le hará tomar la decisión mas difícil de su vida. Kakashi, hokage de Konoha sentirá deseos de renunciar a su puesto y solo ser alguien común para la mujer que posee su corazón. Triangulo amoroso.
1. Prólogo 1

Prólogo

Lo observaba, casi siempre lo hacía. Era un enigma por resolver, un misterio, el personaje raro de la cinta. Todo eso era él, aunque muchas cosas más. Ese silencio no era incomodo, al contrario, era reparador. De cierta forma lo entendía, lo admiraba y también lo detestaba.

Suspiro de cansancio, ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

Te duele la cabeza – pronuncio sin mirarla

Sabes que si – toco su frente – siempre lo sabes

Hm

Y así terminaba su conversación, típico de ellos. Típico de él por decirlo, no le molestaba, ya se había acostumbrado a esas pocas palabras y los monosílabos.

Tengo que ir por él – miro sus pies – ya debe haber acabado

Vamos – él se ofreció a ayudarla

No – el , la miro sorprendido – esta vez iré sola

¿Por qué? – la miro entre molesto y curioso

Tu sabes la razón – salto del árbol cayendo de pie, había mejorado

No me parece agradable – apareció a su lado – iremos juntos

Dije que no – comenzó a caminar

Para su sorpresa, sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la hacían girar. No fue brusco pero si firme, se miraron a los ojos. Bueno ella tuvo que levantar un poco la mirada, era muy alto.

No lo permitiré – la sujeto con más firmeza

Eres tan difícil de entender – trato de soltarse – acabas de decirme que soy una piedra en tu camino, ahora me sujetas.

Puedo con la piedra

Pero yo no contigo, esto se tiene que acabar – logro zafarse pero otra vez era sujetada

Te lo dije, no lo permitiré

¿Qué ganas con esto? – subió un poco el timbre de voz, estaba cansándose

No lo sé – la siguió viendo fijamente – solo sé que no lo permitiré

Ya basta – le grito – no estoy para tus niñerías, recuerda que soy mucho mayor que tu

Eso solo lo dices tú – levanto la voz – no lo permitiré

Dije que se acabó – lo empujo – se acabó todo, ¿entendiste? No dejare que te nos acerques, mantente lejos y hablo en enserio Uchiha

También hablo en enserio cuando digo que no lo permitiré – se acerco

Eres egoísta

Dime algo que no sepa

Ok, ya no podía soportarlo, le dio la espalda y comenzó con su camino. Estaba por dar el tercer paso cuando sintió un brazo envolverla, ahí estaba de nuevo. Tratando de usar los sentimientos.

No caere esta vez – trato de escapar

Siempre lo haces – la hizo girar – siempre lo hacemos

Miro a directo a su ojo descubierto y esta vez no vio el sharingan, solo vio el zafiro que ahora brillaba. Molesta, lo abofeteo y el bastardo solo sonrió de lado. Había vuelto a caer, claro si la miraba de esa forma obviamente caería, quien no.

Iremos juntos

Por favor entiéndeme

Iremos

Que terco era, suspiro en aceptación y se dejó caer en el pecho del Uchiha. El la abrazo, calentándola. Por Dios olía tan bien, subió su nariz hasta el cuello del joven, lo olfateo. Pudo sentir como la piel de chico se erizaba al contacto, atrevida le beso el cuello, la mano del hombre recorrió su espalda. Tenía que detenerse o sería muy tarde.

Iremos juntos – pronuncio el Uchiha antes de besarla de esa forma endemoniadamente salvaje

Ok, había perdido, él no sabía besar de forma delicada. Desde el primer beso que se dieron, el solo besaba salvajemente.

Entonces esa es la razón –

Se separaron al escuchar la voz algo cansada y decepcionada, giraron al mismo tiempo para verlo. Por instinto el Uchiha la empujo detrás suyo. Ella se dejó.

Ahora entiendo, no te culpo – el hombre le sonrió, bueno es lo que pudo notar en la máscara – pero contigo es otra cosa – señalo al Uchiha – deja engañarla por favor

No sabes lo que dices Kakashi

Hokage – suspiro con cansancio – soy el Hokage, más respeto. ¿Sabe ella sobre el asunto?

Se lo diré

¿Qué asunto? – trato de adelantarse

Ya veo aún no se lo dices, bueno – la miro – te espero en mi oficina dentro de una hora, se te hace tarde. Debe estar esperando por ti

Yo se lo diré

Perdiste tu oportunidad Sasuke – y en una explosión de humo el Hokage desapareció

¿Qué sucede? – ahora estaba confundida

Primero iremos por él, después hablaremos de lo que sucedió

Tengo que hablar con Kakashi

No – hablo firme – no te dejare sola con el

Ya te lo dije – volvió a molestarse – le debo una explicación

Entonces quédate con el – se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba otra vez el niño caprichoso - ¿Qué esperas?

Como digas – comenzó a caminar y esta vez no sintió nada que la detuviera – y que quede claro – giro a verlo – terminamos

Hizo los sellos lo más rápido que pudo y desapareció, no le dio tiempo a que el argumente algo o diga algo diferente. Estaba cansada, harta por decirlo de una forma más clara. Y no termino nada porque nunca habían comenzado nada. De seguro el estaría riéndose a carcajadas, al final siempre encontraba la forma de ganar.

Maldito –

Sintió unas manos frías tirar de su brazo, casi grita pero su boca fue cubierta por una. Miro al personaje y volvió a suspirar, ahora tendría que lidiar con él.

¿Por qué? – le pregunto bajándose la mascara

Kakashi, por favor me duele la cabeza – trato de no mirarlo, era como violar su intimidad

No creo que se compare con mi dolor – se acercó demasiado a su rostro

No por favor – trato de empujarlo, de esquivarlo

¿No te gusto? – el sonrió de lado

Demonios, grito mentalmente. Porque los dos tenían que ser malditamente sexys, porque a los dos les daba por sonreír así.

Tengo que ir se me hace tarde – miro el suelo

Lo sé – se volvió a subir la máscara – lo que tengo que decirte es serio

¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué Sasuke dijo eso?

No quiere que regreses – la miro seria

¿Cómo?

sabe cómo devolverte – acomodo su máscara – hace poco descubrió la forma de hacerte volver pero según investigue no quiere mostrártela, se ha encaprichado contigo

No lo creo – claro el nunca haría eso – sabe lo importante que es eso para mi

No estoy del todo seguro pero – miro a varias direcciones – basándome en sus antecedentes y en que no lo sabias, no te diría

¿Estás seguro?

No del todo – le sujeto las manos – estas fría, vamos iremos juntos

Se supone que iría sola – se dejó llevar

Soy el Hokage, es una orden

Como digas

Se dejó llevar, su corazón le dolía pero una parte se sentía feliz. Él quería retenerla, tal vez si la quiera un poco al menos. Por otro lado el hokage también le mostraba signos de que estaba en un triángulo amoroso. Oh por Dios jamás se pelearon por ella en su mundo pero aquí, era muy deseada. Se sintió algo extrañada y sabía porque, sabía que Sasuke la observaba, sintió claramente el sharingan.

Giro un poco con una sonrisa en el rostro, solo para que él se enfade un poco. Cuando llegaron a la academia, se soltó rápidamente de Kakashi, corrió a la puerta y lo vio. El motivo de su existencia, un niño de cabello castaño, ojos marrones corrió al verla.

Mamá – grito – te hizo tarde

Mi amor – lo abrazo – lo siento estuve ocupada

¿Y Sasuke? – miro a varios lados

Tuvo que hacer unas cosas – sonrió – mira quien vino

Kakashi – el niño corrió a abrazar al Hokage que lo cargo eufóricamente

¿Cómo está el niño más fuerte de Konoha?

Aprendí un jutsu – su hijo estaba emocionado – ¿quieres verlo?

Si – lo dejo en el suelo – muéstramelo

Sorprendida vio cómo su hijo realizaba unos sellos y un remolino de viento apareció en sus pies, después las hojas se elevaron y el viento parecía cortarlas.

Creo que lo hice mal – el niño estaba algo decepcionado

Claro que no – ella se acercó – estuvo genial

¿En serio? – el niño sonrió

Claro que si

Vamos a mostrárselo a Sasuke, quiero que él me lo diga

Él está ocupado – esa vez Kakashi fue el que hablo

No – el susodicho hacia acto de aparición, caminado con la mirada enfadada – acabo de desocuparme

Sasuke – el niño corrió y salto abrazándolo

Sasuke solo sonrió un poco mientras abrazaba al niño

Muéstrame ese jutsu increíble

Claro que sí, vamos a la casa – giro – vamos mamá

Si – dijo dudando – lo siento Hokage, después me acercare a su oficina

No te preocupes, nos vemos. Adiós Haki – al decirlo solo desapareció

Adiós

Camino algo molesta, su hijo platicaba muy animado con el que hasta hace poco había terminado. Sería difícil separarlos.

Y entonces el maestro me dijo, bien hecho Haki pero sé que aún me falta mucho para alcanzarte Sasuke

Lo harás pronto – lo subió a sus hombros – practica mucho y tendrás resultados

Está bien

Ya lo sé todo – camino al lado del terco

Imagino, conociendo a Kakashi y su interés por ti, te habrá dicho su versión

No creo mucho en su versión, te conozco algo y sé que si no fuera peligroso me lo hubieras dicho así estés encaprichado conmigo

Engreída

Mira quien lo dice – lo miro y pudo ver una sonrisa sádica en el terco – sádico – le dijo

Tonta – le dijo en voz baja – ¿escucharas mi versión?

Si

¿Prepararas la comida que me gusta mientras lo haces?

No

No te lo diré entonces

¿Qué te parece si me lo dices mientras nos duchamos? – dije casi susurrando

Suena bien

Ella sonrió y se apegó un poco, sintió la falta del brazo pero poco le importo. Sería muy interesante escucharlo.


	2. Capitulo 1

1: ¿Dónde estamos?

Para ella nada era sencillo, nada lo había sido desde que tenía uso de razón. Todo lo que hacía era un reto, como hoy por ejemplo, tenía que terminar esos malditos documentos antes de las cinco pm.

Sabía que tenía que terminarlos, de eso dependía su salario y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Era casi fin de mes y tenía muchas cuentas por cubrir. El maldito bastardo, el padre de su hijo ya se había olvidado que tenía uno. Solo le dio dinero una vez en los seis años de su pequeño, por esa razón ella tenía dos trabajos.

Aunque era muy sacrificado, no se arrepentía. Lo volvería a hacer todo de nuevo. No le importaba. Coloco las hojas en la impresora y sonrió. Había terminado, y faltaba una hora para las cinco.

Iría más temprano por su hijo, tal vez le alcance tiempo para un helado. Termino de imprimir el documento y lleno en el sobre, lo cerró y cogió su saco. Salió casi corriendo despidiéndose de todos, tenía que aprovechar esa hora libre.

Su sonrisa se apagó al salir, había mucho ruido, gente gritando. Miro a todos lados, no sabía que ocurría. Muchas personas corrían, escapando de algo. Sintió un hincón en su pecho y corrió. Iba en contra de la gente, algo sucedía y oraba que no esté pasando en la escuela en donde estaba su hijo.

Agradecía usar botines y no zapatos de tacón, vio mucha gente corriendo. Se golpeó con varias, busco en celular en su bolso. Trato de marcar el número de la escuela.

\- Hola – escucho

\- Soy la madre de Haki, ¿Todo está bien?

\- Señora, por favor venga rápido, no sabemos que sucede, hubo una explosión, estamos escondidos

\- ¿Qué? – se detuvo – mi hijo ¿Esta bien?

\- Si, está bien, estamos en el sótano. No sabemos qué sucedió, algo apareció y exploto muchas calles arriba

\- Llegare dentro de poco

Claro si iba en taxi, corriendo tal vez tarde media hora, no le importo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando y ganándose muchos insultos. Poco antes de llegar muchos policías custodiaban la cuadra, le impidieron el paso.

\- No puede pasar

\- Mi hijo está ahí – le grito – en la escuela

\- Ya no existe nada en esa zona

\- Acabo de hablar con la maestra, están en el sótano

\- No puede pasar

Molesta decidió escabullirse por otro lado, observo la cerca y subió para pasarla. No era algo difícil, sus pantalones se lo permitían. Salto maldiciendo el dolor de la caída, era muy alto. Corrió en dirección a la escuela y tenían razón el lugar estaba destruido, su corazón bombeo desesperado, sus lágrimas salían, no podía ser, su hijo estaba ahí. Saco su celular y tecleo el número, rezo que le responda, nada. Volvió a marcar casi al borde del desmayo.

\- Hola – su alma regreso al cuerpo

\- ¿Dónde están? – grito secándose las lagrimas

\- En el sótano –

Miro alguna puerta o algo que le indicara donde estaba el dichoso sótano. Encontró una entrada y retiro algunos escombros. Cuando visualizo la puerta, uso un ladrillo para golpear la manija, cuando esta cedió se escuchó como intentaban abrirla del otro lado. Ayudo el acto y la puerta se abrió, vio como la maestra tenía los ojos llorosos y cargaba a Haki.

\- Hijo – grito – el niño giro a verla, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

\- Mamá – grito tratando de alcanzarla

Se recostó sobre las piedras y ladrillos para recibirlo, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos por fin pudo suspirar. Lo abrazo fuerte, cómo si lo hubiera perdido.

\- Mamá está aquí – beso la frente del niño - ¿estás bien?

\- Si – el seguía llorando

\- Todo estará bien, déjeme ayudarla

Ayudo a la maestra a salir, caminaron observando el camino, buscando otra vía.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió esto? – miro la destrucción a la redonda

\- No sabemos, algo apareció en el cielo, una esfera negra y roja, no tan grande. Baje al sótano con los niños por precaución, llame a muchos padres y ellos vinieron a recogerlos, estaban por ayudarme a salir cuando esa cosa exploto – la maestra lloro – no sé si todos los niños que estaban afuera con sus padres sobrevivieron, las piedras y ladrillos cayeron sellando la puerta.

\- Por Dios – trato de no llorar, su hijo había tenido mucha suerte – pero no vi cuerpos, nada de sangre

\- Entonces pueden estar vivos

\- Tal vez

Sintió un viento que la despeino, miro a varios lados y vio como la maestra señalaba el cielo. Una esfera negra apareció, rodeada de flama roja. Sujeto a su hijo y escucho muchos gritos, la maestra ya no estaba a su lado, los policías corrían.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, su hijo se aferró a su cuello, tenía que escapar, tenía que hacerlo o morirían.

Los árboles se inclinaban por la fuerza del viento, empezó a llorar, ¿a dónde iría? Siguió corriendo y dio la vuelta a la derecha, tal vez si corría en otra dirección la onda expansiva no lastime a su hijo. Tenía que encontrar un sótano, un lugar donde esconderse.

De pronto un agujero apareció frente a ella. Incrédula de lo que veía se detuvo, era pequeño pero su hijo podría entrar ahí. Miro la esfera, miro el agujero. Se acercó lento, trato de ver que había del otro lado, solo vio árboles.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – grito

Su hijo se alertó y vio el agujero, se abrazó más a ella. De pronto el viento se detuvo y un silencio raro lleno el ambiente. Miro a la esfera y esta empezaba a deformarse, una luz aparecía, estaba explotando. Sin dudarlo corrió al agujero dispuesta a entrar como sea. Empujo a su hijo para que entre y la onda expansiva termino por empujarla a ella también.

* * *

Sintió algo extraño, su cuerpo menos pesado y sintió el calor de su hijo. Abrió los ojos y vio la oscuridad, aterrada abrazo a su hijo, el parecía dormido. Lo reviso con la poca luz que la luna les ofrecía, no tenía heridas ni golpes. A ella le dolía un poco la cabeza y el brazo derecho, vio el lugar, muchos árboles gigantes.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – susurro asustada

Vio el sobre con los documentos de su trabajo, los acerco y busco su bolso. Aún estaba ahí, lo abrió y busco sus pertenencias, su identificación, la de su hijo, dinero y toallas húmedas.

Busco su celular, lo encontró en el bolsillo de su saco, lo saco y reviso la cobertura.

\- Sin señal – no había nada

Cargo a su hijo empezó a caminar despacio por el bosque, ¿en qué dirección estarían las personas?, o ¿estaba en otro continente? Estaba confundida, asustada. Camino en dirección al norte según su brújula mental, observaba todo, girando por momentos por si alguien la seguía. Solo escuchaba algunos sonidos secos de animales.

\- Por favor que alguien me ayude – dijo bajo empezando a llorar

Siguió caminando, no supo por cuanto pero parecía que el bosque nunca acabaría. Tal vez camino tres horas o más, su hijo pesaba y eso no la ayudaba. Se recostó junto a un árbol y acomodo a su hijo en su regazo, lo abrazo acunándolo. Esperaría a que amanezca, para que observe mejor el camino.

El cansancio estaba afectándole, sus ojos se cerraban poco apoco, empezó a susurrar una canción para que no dormirse. Poco a poco vio cómo se aclaraba el cielo, sonrió como si ya hubiera encontrado la salida.

Espero un poco más de una hora hasta que la neblina se disperse, pudo admirar la belleza de la naturaleza, nunca había visto un bosque tan hermoso. Sintió a su hijo moverse

\- Haki – lo movió – Haki

\- Mamá – el niño se sobo los ojos - ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada mi amor, estamos a salvo – lo abrazo

\- ¿Dónde?

\- No lo sé, no sé dónde estamos – miro a varios lados – vamos a buscar a las personas

\- Arboles

\- Si hijo, míralos. Son enormes

\- Tengo hambre

\- Lo se mi amor, vamos rápido ojala encontremos una tienda

Caminaron sujetos de la mano, con su hijo despierto tenía que bajar la velocidad de su andar. Pasado un tiempo el niño le pidió ser cargado, ella por fin pudo caminar más rápido. Se detuvo cansada al rato, ¿cuánto había caminado? no encontraba ninguna señal de vida.

Furiosa miro a varios lados, se concentró a su derecha, podía escuchar algo. Acomodo a su hijo y camino en dirección, tal como lo había imaginado vio un rió pequeño. Sonrió, por fin agua.

\- Baja amor, tenemos agua

\- Agua – dijo el niño sonriente

Se acercó al filo para comprobar que no haya un animal raro y asintió para que Haki se acerque, lo ayudo a beber el agua, no sin antes ella probarla primero. Sabía bien y estaba limpia.

El niño bebía lo que podía con sus manos, ella saco un poco con las suyas y se mojó el rostro, después se sacó las botas, le dolían los pies, pudo notar que tenía unas ampollas por la caminata, coloco nuevamente sus medias y pidió que no se revienten hasta llegar a un lugar con personas.

\- Tengo hambre – su hijo la miro

\- Lo se mi amor, no veo ninguna tienda cerca para comprarte comida, tampoco vi frutas creo que si….

Escucho un sonido y automáticamente abrazo a su hijo, lo protegió con su cuerpo, escucho varios sonidos. Tal vez ladrones, podía darles el dinero que tenía, aunque se quedaría sin nada para la comida.

\- Mamá – dijo el niño

\- No hagas ruido – le hablo suave, lo abrazo más fuerte

Trato de levantarse cargando al niño, miro a varios lados.

\- ¿Quién eres? – una voz seca la sorprendió en su espalda, dio la vuelta rápido y se topó con un tipo alto que tenía una especia de cuchillo en su mano

\- Por favor no tengo mucho dinero – señalo su cartera – puede llevárselo, solo déjeme un poco mi hijo esta hambriento

El hombre al escuchar hijo bajo la cuchilla y la observo, hizo un movimiento con sus manos y varias personas aparecieron, instintivamente ella retrocedió.

\- Solo es una mujer y un niño – el tipo hablo - ¿Quién eres? – le volvió a preguntar

\- Me llamo Sol Harry, mi identificación esta en mi bolso, no tengo mas

\- ¿Sol qué? – un sujeto más hablo, tenían ropas extrañas - ¿De qué aldea vienes?

\- ¿aldea? Vengo de la ciudad, estaba en el centro cuando la explosión paso y entre al agujero y

\- Despacio – un tipo con voz más amable apareció – no te haremos daño

\- Hubo una explosión y apareció un agujero, entre con mi hijo

El joven más amable observo al niño que tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de su madre

\- Muchachos vamos a tranquilizarnos, el niño está asustado

Por arte de magia o por orden del tipo los demás bajaron sus armas y la tensión desapareció.

\- Me llamo Umino Urika, soy ninja de Konoha

\- ¿Nin… Ninja? – lo miro desconcertada - ¿Acaso estoy en Japón? ¿Aún existen los ninjas?

\- ¿Japón? No sé dónde queda eso y si, aún existen los ninjas

\- Entonces si estoy en Japón, ¿en qué provincia de Japón estoy?

\- No es Japón, es Konoha

\- ¿Konoha? Como las hojas

\- Si – el tipo sonrió – estas en las afueras Konoha

\- ¿No es Japón?

\- No

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Acabo de decirte que en Konoha

\- Ok – respiro, que era realmente ese lugar - ¿Cómo regreso a la cuidad?

\- Bueno no sabemos de qué aldea eres, no tienes ningún distintivo y tu ropa no es de ninja y nunca había vito algo así

\- Mamá – el niño levanto el rostro – tengo hambre

\- Si mi amor, por favor – miro al hombre – ¿habrá alguna tienda donde pueda comprar comida para mi hijo? No come nada desde ayer y estoy perdida

\- No te preocupes, tengo comida en mi mochila

\- No – se asustó, podría ser venenosa – no se moleste

\- No esta envenenada, era para mi

El hombre Umino o como se llame saco una cajita envuelta en telas hermosas, la descubrió y abrió la tapa. Era arroz y algo frito, su hijo la observo.

\- Muchas gracias, se lo pagare

\- No te preocupes, se ve que estas cansada, ¿Hace cuento llegaste aquí?

\- Llegue hace mucho – observo los palillos, si estaba en Japón – cuando desperté luego de entrar en el agujero, estaba oscuro, creo que camine toda la noche y espere a que aclare, estaba asustada, toma mi amor

Trato de usar los palillos y empezó a darle de comer a su hijo y no es que el niño sea un mimando pero la situación lo ameritaba. Le relato todo, desde que salió de su oficina hasta cuando apareció el agujero, el ninja la escucho atento.

\- Entonces se puede decir que vienes de otro mundo

\- ¿Es eso posible? – lo miro – porque ustedes parecen asiáticos

\- ¿Asiaque?

\- Son una raza de dónde vengo, su país se llama Japón y hubo un tiempo que tenían ninjas y había guerras, mi hijo tiene un nombre japonés

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Haki

\- Sería mejor llevarte con el Hokage

\- ¿Es algo así como el presidente, jefe, soberano?

\- Si algo así

\- ¿Y está lejos de aquí?

\- Tal vez a un día de caminata

\- Oh Dios

Sus pies no soportarían más castigo, ya sentía las ampollas a punto de explotar, vio cómo su hijo comía tranquilamente. Aunque batallando con los palillos.

\- Eres muy joven para tener un hijo – el tipo con la voz seca la asusto

\- Debo agradecer que crea que soy joven pero no lo soy, tengo treinta años

\- ¿Qué? – Umino hablo – no puede ser, luces muy joven

\- Creo que están viendo mal

\- Te ves joven pareces a penas de veinte años

Bueno, siempre le habían comentado sobre su edad, aparentaba unos años menos pero no tanto como diez. Ellos estaban locos.

\- La guerra dejo a muchas familias perdidas

\- ¿Hubo una guerra?

\- Si fue hace poco, casi dos años. Perdimos a muchas personas, amigos

\- Lo siento – vio la mirada triste en hombre - ¿Por qué ocurrió?

\- Buscaban apodarse del kyubi

\- ¿El qué?

Iruka le relato en resumen de que trataba y porque se dio la guerra, aunque le sorprendía la magnífica historia le creyó todo. Era increíble y siendo honesta ¿Quién demonios le creería eso?

\- Es increíble

\- Si – sonrió – la guerra fue increíble

\- No sé si será mentira o no pero te creo todo – lo miro – siento que estás diciendo algo real

\- Porque si paso, como vienes de otro lugar, mundo o dimensión, tal vez no me creas y déjame decirte que tu historia es increíble pero después de ver todo lo que vi, nada me sorprende

\- Diablos

El la miro y sonrió, busco su bolso extrajo los paños húmedos, tenía que limpiar a Haki, al parecer había disfrutado mucho la fritura. Vació todo el bolso porque como siempre todo se le había enredado, el joven miraba divertido la situación y los demás "Ninjas" descansaban.

\- ¿Qué hora será?

\- Ya pasa del medio día, pronto oscurecerá

\- ¿Tan rápido? No sentí el día

\- ¿No tienes hambre? – la miro

\- No – mintió – mi hijo siempre será primero, agradezco su apoyo Joven Umino

\- Iruka por favor

\- Joven Iruka

\- Solo Iruka

\- Está bien

Siguió desenredando todo y vio que Iruka se acercaba tal vez a ayudarla o burlarse, vio que el miraba fijamente algo, siguió la mirada de Iruka y fue directo a su escote, no era nada pronunciado pero dejaba algo de piel al descubierto. Solo estaba su collar, uno antiguo, un regalo de su abuela.

\- ¿Puedo? – señalo su pecho

\- ¿Qué? – ella se cubrió

\- No por favor no pienses mal – Iruka se puso rojo – me refería a tu colgante

\- ¿Mi collar? – suspiro en alivio, pensó otra cosa- claro

Se sacó el collar y se le mostro, él lo miraba con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Es muy bonito no?

\- ¿Dónde lo sacaste?

\- Era de mi abuela, me lo dio antes de morir, era suyo, me dijo que su madre se lo dio. Toda una reliquia

\- ¿Tu abuela?

\- Si – acaricio el colgante, soy la única nieta en su generación, me dijo que este colgante tiene que pasar de abuela a nieta como un ritual

\- ¿Sabes qué significa?

\- No – sonrió – no pude preguntárselo, estos colores solo recuerdan a la bandera de Japón y la forma a un abanico

\- Uchiha – el "Ninja" de voz seca se había acercado – eres una Uchiha

\- ¿Uchiha? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es el emblema de los Uchiha

\- No entiendo nada

\- Iruka es mejor llevarla con el Hokage

\- Si tienes razón – la miro – es hora de irnos

\- Espera – lo detuvo – es malo esto - ¿Señalo el collar?

\- No, bueno ya no quedan Uchihas en la aldea, solo uno que esta… bueno contigo serian dos y tu hijo

\- ¿Qué es un Uchiha?

\- Es un apellido, un clan

\- ¿Clan? – se agacho a recoger sus cosas – mi abuela nunca me dijo nada de eso, solo que sus padres fueron desterrados de su familia porque preferían la paz

\- ¿Cómo se llamó tu abuela?

\- Hariko – tomo de la mano a su hijo – tenía un nombre Japonés por eso le puse haki a mi hijo, me dijo que mi padre tuvo ese nombre

\- Haki Uchiha – un sujeto apareció delante de ellos, era muy alto y tenía el cabello plateado, por Dios era muy guapo, solo se le veía un poco el rostro, estaba medio cubierto – fue uno de los Uchiha que logró escapar de la masacre, nunca se supo nada de él. Tenía una esposa, llamada Hariko, era Uchiha también. Los dieron por muertos cuando encontraron tres cuerpos, calcinados. Al parecer sobrevivieron.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- Hokage – los "Ninjas" se colocaron derechos

\- Es nuestro hokage

\- Hola – el tipo alto se acercó amablemente a verla, la inspecciono. De arriba abajo – no cabe duda que eres una Uchiha

\- No soy de eso, yo soy Sol Harry.

\- ¿Tu abuela se llamaba Hariko?

\- Si, Hariko Harry. Fue hija única.

\- ¿Tú eres hija única?

\- Si – lo miro – una coincidencia

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu padre o madre?

\- El de mi madre no lo sé, solo el de mi padre, mi abuela me crio sola. Me dijo que mis padres murieron en un accidente

\- Entonces no sabes nada de tus padres

\- No, siempre le pregunte pero ella nunca me lo quiso decir.

\- ¿No lo sabes o no lo recuerdas?

\- No entiendo, ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A que tú eres hija de Hariko, y ella te mintió diciendo que era tu abuela

\- No puede ser mi abuela tenia sesenta años aunque no lo parecía

Un momento, se quedó callada, su abuela siempre le pareció una mujer muy joven aunque su identificación dijera otra cosa. No podía ser, si su abuela era su madre, Haki habia sido su esposo y no hijo. Nunca lo había visto, solo una foto.

\- Dijiste que los dieron por muertos al encontrar sus cuerpos calcinados, dijiste tres cuerpos.

\- Si, un hombre, una mujer y una niña de diez años

\- ¿Y ud. Cree que yo soy esa niña?

\- Si

\- No puede ser, tengo 30 años – busco su identificación – lo ve, mire – señalo la fecha de nacimiento – tengo 30 años

\- ¿Qué es esto? – el hokage reviso la identificación – debe ser algo que tu madre creo para ocultártelo, debes tener unos veinte dos años si calculo desde la masacre

\- ¿Masacre? No entiendo nada

\- Vamos a Konoha ahí te explicare y te revisaran, ya verás que lo que te digo es cierto

La curiosidad estaba carcomiendo su piel, atrajo a su hijo y siguió los pasos de los ninjas, ellos comentaban en voz baja. La noche llego pero no se detuvieron, Haki estaba sobre los hombros de Iruka, se había cansado y ella ya no tenía fuerzas para cargarlo. Iruka muy amable se ofreció a ayudarla. Vio unas puertas de madera enormes, varios realizaron reverencia pronunciada al ver al Hokage. Sus pies le dolían demasiado, estaba segura que estaba sangrando. Lo único que quería era detenerse y revisar.

\- Primero iras al hospital, puedo oler sangre por tus pies, ¿Estabas herida? – el Hokage le sonrió, la máscara lo cubría

\- No señor – tenía que respetarlo – no tengo heridas

\- No eres buena mintiendo – la olio – hueles a lavanda y algo de sangre

\- Deténgase – retrocedió por la cercanía

\- Iruka llévalos al hospital – se despidió y desapareció

Sol grito de la sorpresa, nadie podía desaparecer de esa forma. Solo los magos, toco el espacio que había dejado el Hokage, no había nada. ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- Vamos al hospital – Iruka tenía a Haki medio dormido en sus hombros

\- Si, gracias por ayudarme

\- No te preocupes, este niño debe estar cansado

\- Fueron muchas emociones para el

\- Lo entiendo

Camino directo al hospital, las personas la miraban extrañadas, tal vez por su ropa o tal vez porque cojeaba. Su corazón bombeaba, ¿Seria cierto que su abuela o madre le había mentido? ¿Qué era un Uchiha? ¿Dónde estaban? Tantas preguntas y el hambre que tenía la estaban matando. Si ese era un sueño, solo quería despertar.


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: Sol Uchiha

Al llegar al hospital, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en una banca, estaba muerta. Ya no podía caminar más, tenía sueño, hambre y mucha curiosidad por saber la verdad. Vio a Iruka hablar con unas mujeres, tal vez enfermeras, su hijo estaba despertando.

\- Mamá – Haki abrió los ojos miro el lugar - ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En el hospital, parece que nos revisaran. ¿Te duele algo?

\- Mi cabeza – se la toco – tengo hambre

\- Lo se mi amor, dentro de poco comeremos

\- Es ella – levanto la mirada para ver a una muchacha muy joven, de cabello color rosa, ¿era rosa?

\- Hola – la muchacha tenía unos ojos verdes impactantes

\- Hola – tenía que dejarla de ver – buenas

\- Ven por favor para revisarte

\- Si, Haki

Iruka movió la mano en señal de despedida y siguió a la muchacha, ¿eran las enfermeras tan jóvenes? Ingresaron a un consultorio, olía a limpio.

\- Necesito que te quites la ropa, tengo una bata

\- Está bien – aunque estaba dudando, lo haría. Iruka la dejo ahí. Dejo su bolso a un lado y retiro el saco sucio.

\- ¿Es tu hermanito?

\- ¿Ah? No – rio – es mi hijo

\- ¿Tu hijo? – soltó su hoja – ¿lo tuviste muy joven? ¿Cuánto años tiene?

\- Tiene seis años y no lo tuve joven, tengo treinta años

\- ¿Treinta? Imposible, no pareces mayor que yo, tal vez dos años o tal vez no. Luces tan joven

\- Esto ya me asusta, aquí todos me dicen que luzco muy joven.

\- Mírate – le entrego un espejo

Se miró en el espejo se vio como siempre, solo que ahora había algo distinto, como si su rostro hubiera tomado un brillo juvenil que no veía hace mucho. Seguía siendo la misma solo que algo más ¿brillante?

\- Sigo igual

\- Que extraño, luces joven, bueno eso ahora no importa. ¿Tu esposo llego contigo?

\- No soy casada

\- ¿tu novio?

\- Soy soltera

\- ¿Su padre?

\- Desapareció

\- Lo lamento

\- No lo lamentes, fue para bien

La muchacha sonrió, se colocó la bata, Haki no había dicho nada. Era callado y lo estaba demostrando. Observo sus pies, estaban hechos un desastre, sangre. Las ampollas, malditas ampollas. Se recostó en la camilla y la muchacha coloco su manos sobre su pecho, una luz verde apareció, se alarmo pero vio mucha concentración en la muchacha.

\- Tienes una pequeña fisura en su brazo derecho – por eso le dolía – tus demás órganos están bien, curare tus pies

\- Gracias

No uso alcohol, ni gasas, solo coloco sus manos y sintió un alivio extraño. Después uso la gasa para limpiar la sangre seca, le dio pena pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – la pelirosa levanto la mirada

\- Haruno Sakura

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Si

\- Como las flores de Sakura

\- Si, ¿las conoces?

\- Por fotos, tu cabello es rosa, como las flores

\- Si – sonrió - ¿el tuyo?

\- Sol Harry

\- ¿Harry?

\- Sol, ese es mi nombre, mi apellido es Harry

\- Lo siento, revisare a tu hijo

\- Por favor, Haki – lo llamo – acércate

Haki obediente se acercó y miro a la pelirosa, ella le sonrió y empezó a revisarlo con la luz.

\- No tiene nada, solo cansancio por lo que veo.

\- Tengo hambre

\- Haki – lo llamo – se mas Cortez

\- Lo siento señorita

\- No te preocupes, encargare comida a las enfermeras

\- Eres joven para ser doctora

\- Eso dicen todos, pero no soy tan joven

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Diecinueve

\- Eres una bebe

\- No – rio – no tanto como una bebe

\- ¿Dónde está la Uchiha?

Una rubia voluptuosa ingreso al consultorio, por Dios que curvas, que delanteras tan exageradas. Y que escote, cualquier mujer se sentiría muy ofendida de verla. Miro sus pechos, que paisaje más triste. Claro que no era tan plana, la maternidad le había regalado unos pechos respetables pero no tan exagerados como el de la rubia.

\- ¿Uchiha? – Sakura pareció palidecer

\- Sakura – la rubia cerró la puerta – Iruka no te dijo nada

\- No, solo que la revise

\- Déjame contarte

Sol se dedicó a escuchar mientras trataba de colocarse su ropa sucia, su hijo estaba entretenido observando un mural con distintas imágenes.

\- Kakashi me envió llamar urgentemente, tenemos que sacarle sangre

\- Mamá – Haki corrió desesperado a su madre, le tenía pavor a las agujas – agujas no

\- No mi amor, no te pondrán agujas

\- Lo decía por tu madre niño, ¿En verdad es tu hijo?

\- Si señora, perdón señorita

\- Solo Tsunade, eres demasiado joven para tener un hijo de esa edad. Con el examen de sangre veremos si eres del clan Uchiha y tu edad exacta

\- Está bien – se acercó con la bata aun – ¿a él no se la sacaran verdad?

\- También

\- Mamá – empezó a llorar

\- Tranquilo mi amor es para ver si estás bien, te dolía la cabeza ¿no? – el niño asintió – tal vez sea por algo, no te dolerá

\- Tranquilo – Sakura tenía la aguja – prometo que solo será un hincón

Haki estiro su brazo y escondió el rostro en el vientre de su madre, la pelirosa introdujo la aguja en la vena. Saco un poco de sangre y cerro la herida.

\- Listo ¿Dolió?

\- Un poco – tenía los ojos lloroso

\- Fuiste muy valiente – le entrego un dulce – tómalo

\- Gracias

\- Es muy educado

\- Bien sigues tu – la rubia se acercó y Sol se sentó en la camilla, estiro el brazo y tuvo muy cerca los pechos de la rubia, Por Dios que pecado

\- ¿Edad? – la rubia introdujo la aguja

\- Treinta

\- ¿Estatura?

\- 1.64

\- ¿Peso?

\- 58 kilos o 60

\- Pon 57 – la miro a los ojos – ojos marrones claro, cabello ondulado, castaño oscuro – ya iban dos tubitos de sangre – ¿cuantos embarazados?

\- Uno

\- ¿Abortos?

\- Ninguno

\- ¿Parto normal o cesárea?

\- Normal

\- ¿A las cuantas semanas?

\- 38, se adelantó un poco

\- ¿Algo fuera de lo normal?

\- Mi útero se desgarro

\- Entiendo, ¿su padre?

\- No sé nada de él desde que se enteró de mi embarazo

\- ¿Recuerdas su edad?

\- 34

\- ¿Nombre?

\- Prefiero no decirlo – miro de reojo a Haki que comía el dulce

\- Pon desaparecido, Sakura mide y pesa al niño

\- Si maestra

\- Bien ya está – cerro al herida – los resultados serán para mañana temprano, por ahora descansa, estas agotada, tu chacra es débil, estas deshidratada y hambrienta

\- Si señora, perdón tsunade

\- Mírame –obedeció, la miro directo a los ojos, si sintió muy incómoda pero se dejó revisar – aún no ha despertado, pero si, está ahí

\- ¿Qué está ahí?

\- El sharingan

\- ¿Shaque?

\- Sakura mira – la pelirrosa se acercó y la miro directo a los ojos – mira como el marrón de sus ojos cambia aun rojo suave, es casi imperceptible pero sé que lo notaras

\- Solo por unos segundos, tal vez el estimulo

\- Claro que si

Ok. Ella era ajena a esa conversación, no entendía nada de lo que decían.

\- El Uchiha estará muy feliz cuando sepa que no todo su clan está muerto

\- Sasuke es impredecible

\- Al menos podrá repoblar su villa

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada, parecía que ese comentario la molesto. Las dos mujeres salieron del consultorio dejándola sola con su hijo. El niño se subió a la camilla y la abrazo.

\- Mamá ¿Qué es Uchiha?

\- No lo sé mi amor, al parecer somos Uchiha, la doctora nos lo dirá mañana.

\- Tengo hambre y mucho sueño.

\- Ya nos traerán comida, no te preocupes

Y así fue, una enfermera ingreso con mucha comida. Se le hizo agua la boca, acomodaron la mesa y dejo que su hijo coma primero. Cuando lo vio comer tranquilo ella comenzó, estaba delicioso, llevaba casi dos días sin comer nada. Cuando acabaron la enfermera ingreso y se llevó todo, al poco rato regreso con unas mantas y preparo otra camilla para el niño.

\- Descansen aquí, nada les pasara – la enfermera salió

\- Mamá – Haki se levantó y destapo - ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- Si mi amor ven – acomodó a su hijo a su lado – no te asustes, estaremos bien

\- ¿Volveremos a nuestra casa?

\- No lo sé mi amor, espero que si

\- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué usan esa ropa?

\- Es una aldea llamada Konoha y son ninjas

\- ¿Como los de las películas?

\- Si

\- ¿Puedo ser un ninja?

\- Si mi amor, tu puedes ser todo

\- Está bien

Poco a poco vio cómo su hijo se dormía en sus brazos, se sentido observada. Las cortinas estaban a medio cerrar, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía observada. Sus ojos le empezaron a pesar y el sueño llego profundo. Sus brazos se quedaron fijos sujetando a su hijo, como una leona protegiendo a su cachorro.

* * *

\- No cabe duda – Tsunade revisaba los resultados en la pantalla que tenía al frente – coincidencia del 97%, es una Uchiha

\- Lo supuse – Kakashi camino pensando – coincide con los eventos, solo algo me tiene pensando

\- ¿Qué puede ser?

\- Dijo que aparecieron unas esferas negras rodeadas de fuego rojo y explotaron, puede que se trate de la energía de los biju que se usaron en la guerra. Obito desvió algunas con el Kamui, ella está aquí hace un día pero la guerra fue hace dos años

\- El tiempo puede estar alterado en su mundo, dice tener treinta años

\- ¿Según su examen?

\- Veintidós, su hijo tiene seis. Lo tuvo a los 16, demasiado joven

\- Si el tiempo es diferente en su mundo, eso explica porque su madre se hizo pasar por su abuela, uso algún tipo de genjutsu para borrar sus recuerdos.

\- ¿Sera reversible?

\- Solo hay alguien que puede decírnoslo, nunca use algún genjutsu que borre la memoria

\- El rinnengan puede tener la clave

\- También debemos saber si es prudente que recuerde todo, después de todo huyeron de la masacre

\- Tal vez tengas razón Kakashi, ¿Qué crees que diga Sasuke?

\- No lo sé, tal vez se alegre o tal vez no le importe. Es tan impredecible

\- ¿Lo llamaras?

\- Ya envié un halcón, debe recibir el mensaje pronto

\- Los ancianos se volverán locos

\- No quiero ni imaginarlo, los alojare cerca de Naruto, en su modo sabio podrá decirme si ve algo extraño

\- ¿Desconfías de la muchacha?

\- No, se ve que es sincera. Pero siendo Uchiha, antes que los ancianos envíen a algún anbu, prefiero que Naruto la observe

\- De acuerdo, amanecerá pronto, tendré listo el informe

\- Claro – miro la pantalla – Uchiha Sol, Uchiha Haki – leyó la pantalla

Sol Uchiha – presiono una tecla y la pantalla se apagó – vaya calamidad, porque tiene que pasar cosas así cuando soy Hokage, problemático


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3: El muchacho rubio

El pequeño brillo solar la estaba empezando a molestar, aun quería dormir. Sentía que necesitaba más descanso, abrazo con más ternura a su hijo. Este rio un poco, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los pequeños ojos brillantes de su hijo. La miraba sonriente.

\- Buenos días mamá – tenía una sonrisa preciosa

\- Buenos días mi amor, ¿dormiste bien?

\- Si – se apegó más – hace mucho tiempo que no dormía a tu lado

\- No te acostumbres, ya eres un hombrecito y debes dormir solo

\- Si mamá ¿Puedo ir al baño?

\- Claro mi amor –lo soltó y se sentó, busco un reloj, vio uno por la puerta, era demasiado temprano – seis de la mañana, ¿tanto brillo solar a esa hora?

Imaginó que sería verano por esa zona, aunque no hacía calor. Busco su ropa y no la encontró, solo su bolso. Bajo con cuidado y ya nada le dolía. Abrió su bolso, todo estaba intacto, solo faltaba su ropa. En una silla vio algo, camino y vio ropa limpia. La estiro y eran unos pantalones sueltos, un polo blanco pequeño y unas sandalias raras. Le encantaría darse una ducha, toco la puerta del baño, su hijo la abrió y si tenía ducha. Su hijo estaba aseando su rostro.

\- Me daré una ducha – tomo una toalla e ingreso a la ducha – ¿quieres ducharte?

\- Si mamá – grito el niño – pero no tengo ropa para cambiarme

\- La buscaremos, también necesitamos cepillos de dientes.

\- Tienes el tuyo, ¿puedo usarlo?

\- Como crees Haki – dijo molesta

\- Tengo que lavarme lo dientes

\- Está bien, solo por esta vez. Poca pasta dental

\- Si mamá

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y volver a abrirse, después el sonido del cepillo de dientes. Al terminar se secó y empezó a vestirse con la nueva ropa, necesitaba ropa interior. La suya estaba sudada. Bueno opto por estar así, con el trasero al aire. Esperaba que sus pechos no se trasluzcan en la camiseta. Trato de secar su cabello, su hijo ya se peinaba.

\- Que guapo

\- Lo se

\- Engreído

\- Lo soy

Haki estaba de buen humor, su cabello mojado era más sencillo de peinar. Lo peino y listo, uso el cepillo de dientes y se aseo. Las sandalias le molestaban, sus dedos estaban al aire y no le gustaba. Al menos pudo hacerse la pedicura hace unos días, el color rojo oscuro se veía bien pero con esas sandalias se veía extraña.

\- ¿Te dieron sandalias?

\- Si hijo

\- También las quiero

\- Las comprare

\- Si – grito de la alegría, a ella no le gustaban

\- Haki –dijo suspirando

Se sentó en la silla, ¿ahora que haría? ¿Dónde viviría? ¿Podría regresar? ¿Su empleo? ¿Cómo compraría alimentos? El dinero que tenía era poco, tal vez unos días le serviría pero esos billetes ¿valdrían ahí? ¿La escuela? Tantas preguntas que empezaban a estresarla. La puerta sonó y se abrió, la rubia exuberante ingreso seguida por el guapo de cabello plateado.

\- Buenos días – saludo recordando que el tipo era alguien importante

\- Buenos días, veo que te pusiste cómoda – sonrió

\- Lo siento, me sentía sucia y use la ducha, la dejare limpia

\- No te preocupes por eso – la rubia hablo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Bien, mejor que ayer. Haki – llamo, el niño apareció sonriente y saludo

\- Buenos días señores

\- Buenos días – saludaron en conjunto

\- Se ve que está mejor, tiene más energía, siento su chacra muy activo

\- Disculpe señorita Tsunade, ¿Qué es chacra?

\- Tu energía, puedo sentirla

\- ¿Se puede? Wao

\- Si se puede, tu chacra está tranquilo. Pero sigo notando algo de cansancio en tus ojos – el de cabello plateado se acercó mucho, estaba muy cerca

\- Ah – se puso nerviosa – trate de dormir bien, me sentí observada

\- Lo percibiste, es buena señal

\- ¿Mis exámenes? – respiro cuando el tipo de alejo

\- No cabe duda, eres una Uchiha, tu hijo también

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- No, de cierta forma. No tienes más parientes así que te puedes sentir sola.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no regresare a mi mundo?

\- No lo creo, aún no sabemos cómo llegaste, tenemos una teoría pero parece que no coincide con nuestro tiempo. La diferencia es bastante. Llevas dos días aquí, tal vez en tu dimensión han pasado años o talvez no paso ni un minuto.

\- Nadie me buscara por ahí, al ser hija única, no tengo más familiares

\- ¿Y parientes de tu hijo? – la rubio observo al niño

\- Se desentendieron

\- De acuerdo, te enviaremos a un departamento, vivirás cerca.

\- Perdón, agradezco su oferta pero no cuento con ningún trabajo para solventarlo y el dinero que tengo no sé si tenga algún valor por aquí.

\- No te preocupes por eso

\- Si me tengo que preocupar, mi hijo está en edad escolar, la comida, Necesitare un empleo, se hablar tres idiomas, he sido maestra hace años

\- Tranquila paso a paso – el tipo se volvió a acercar – no te apresures todo estará bien, por ahora solo recibe el departamento y trata de acomodarte, tu familia tenía una casa acomodada en la villa Uchiha, revisaremos los detalles por si dejaron algo en su arca.

\- ¿Mi familia?

\- Eres un Uchiha, si dejaron algo tienes derecho, eres hija directa del miembro del clan

\- Podrían decirme todo sobre Uchiha

\- Ya está en camino alguien que te puede decir mucho mas de eso

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Alguien – Kakashi la observo fijamente – es un Uchiha también

\- ¿Los uchiha era importantes? ¿Por qué hubo una masacre? ¿Hicieron algo malo?

\- Todas esas respuestas te las dará la persona que llegara dentro de poco

\- Entiendo

En verdad no entendía nada, aun no sabía que era un Uchiha a ciencia cierta. Recogió sus pertenencias y tomo de la mano a su pequeño. Era hora de ir al lugar que le indicaron.

-¿Saben que sucedió con mi ropa?

\- La están analizando – la rubia voluptuosa la miro

\- No tengo ninguna enfermedad, siempre fui muy cuidadosa

\- Si pude notarlo pero queremos saber algo sobre tu dimensión

\- ¿Puedo hablar con ud señorita Tsunade?

\- Claro

La rubia le dio una mirada al tipo y este salió primero, una vez solas Sol le explico el pequeño problemita que tenía al no usar ropa interior. La rubia asintió y le dijo que conseguiría unas de emergencia. Al rato se encontraba escoltada por algunos hombres o mujeres, no podía distinguir, ellos o ellas usaban unas mascaras de animales muy graciosas. El hokage iba por delante, caminaba despreocupado. Pudo sentir muchas miradas extrañas sobre ella, curiosidad más que nada por su apariencia.

\- Es aquí – el hokage señalo un edificio – no es algo elegante digno de un Uchiha pero es habitable

\- Sigo sin entender que eran los Uchiha

\- Poco a poco no te desesperes – el tipo le sonrió, ¿Por qué usaría mascara?

\- Como diga sr. Hokage

Ingresaron al lugar y subieron algunas escaleras, noto que Haki observaba con detenimiento el lugar. Como analizándolo.

\- Naruto – llamo el hokage – Naruto – volvió a llamar

Se escuchó algunos sonidos secos y pisadas apresuradas, al poco rato un jovencito muy bien parecido abrió la puerta. Por Dios tenía los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en su vida, era rubio, muy alto. Tan alto como el hokage. Tenía los ojos cansados como si no hubiese dormido nada.

\- ¿Recuerdas de lo que te hable esta madrugada?

\- Si, si – dijo con voz cansada

Y giro a verla, casi se desmaya. Por Dios que guapo era ese joven, tuvo que golpearse mentalmente porque era una maldita pedófila. No podía pasar de los 17 o 18 años. Lo que más le impacto era esos ojos azules brillantes, su cabello rubio cortado y unas líneas extrañas en su rostro. Claro que no paso por alto el vendaje de su brazo.

\- Hola – de pronto el cansancio fue reemplazado por una alegría desbordante – soy Uzumaki Naruto

Y no sabía si sonreírle en respuesta o abrazarlo, era la ternura hecha realidad. Sin proponérselo sus pies empezaron a moverse, tal vez por la sonrisa cautivante. Se acercó tanto que le planto un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo.

\- Un placer conocerte, soy Sol Harry

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que había hecho algo mal, la sonrisa del chico ahora era reemplazada por una mirada tímida y un sonrojo extraño. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Acaso no se saludan así? Nerviosa miro a todos lados.

\- Lo lamento, perdóname por favor. Creo que he hecho algo malo – retrocedió

\- No – el joven casi lo grito – solo que no lo esperaba – y la abrazo en respuesta

Su corazón dejo de latir rápido y se relajó. Suspiro en alivio y se separó del chico. La sonrisa cautivante volvió a aparecer y los demás seguían mirando extrañados.

\- ¿Él es tu hermano menor? – otra vez la misma pregunta – se parecen mucho

\- Es mi hijo

\- No jodas – grito el joven

\- Naruto – la rubia le dio un coscorrón que hasta ella le dolió – ese vocabulario

\- Pero abuela, no puede ser, mírala – la señalo – debe tener mi edad

\- ¿No le dijiste nada Kakashi?

\- Solo algunas cosas, pasemos

Y el rubio pareció dudar pero abrió su puerta advirtiendo que a penas había llegado de misión. Y si tenía razón, el lugar olía mal, a leche podrida y a polvo. La rubia lo volvió a golpear y terminaron esquivando las cosas del suelo. Sol aun no ingresaba, noto que ellos se sacaban las sandalias, "si es Japón" volvió a decirse mentalmente. Se retiró su calzado y el de Haki. Ingreso sin pisar las cosas que estaban en el suelo. Llegaron a la mesa y el Hokage empezó a hablar. A cada cosa que decía, el Rubio replicaba pidiendo más información. Por momentos el la miraba entre divertido y descolocado. Se sentía observada, no solo por el joven, había algo más en el que la ponía nerviosa. Haki parecía cómodo ante la situación.

\- Es increíble pero puede ser cierto – el rubio hablaba mirando la ventana – Sasuke estará muy feliz, o quizás no

Varias veces había escuchado el nombre de "Sasuke" y que estaría feliz de verla o tal vez no, necesitaba saber que era un Uchiha y que implicaba serlo.

\- Por esa razón queremos que ella y su hijo se quede contigo unos días, hasta que el departamento del lado este habitable

\- Claro no tengo problemas, solo que solo tengo una cama y dormir juntos pues – la miro de reojo – yo

\- Naruto – la rubia lo volvió a golpear – dormirán separados, Jiraiya te dio malos consejos

\- No abuela

\- ¿Por qué te dice abuela? ¿Eres su abuela?

\- No – la rubia volvió a gritar, Haki se abrazó a su pierna – es un irrespetuoso

\- No le creas – el rubio se acercó a su oído – tiene más edad de la que aparenta

\- Naruto – la rubia lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada

\- No dije nada ¿no? – miro a sol como pidiendo ayuda

\- No señora, perdón señorita

\- Bueno – el hokage se levantó – te quedaras con él, es de mi entera confianza. Cualquier duda por favor házmela llegar

\- Tengo muchas Hokage, primero – miro al rubio - ¿Está el de acuerdo? No me gustaría invadir el espacio privado de nadie y menos de un jovencito. Segundo, sigo sin entender quién o qué es un Uchiha y tercero, necesito ropa

\- No te preocupes, Naruto no está en desacuerdo, ya llegara el indicado para explicarte todo sobre "Uchiha" y tercero, Tsunade por favor

\- Si – le entrego un maletín – te servirá para que compres ropa y comida por unos meses – abrió el maletín

\- Era dinero, extraño pero era dinero y mucho. ¿Se lo darían así sin más?

\- No puedo aceptarlo, ¿Cómo podría?

\- Acéptalo – el rubio sonrió y hablo bajo – podemos comer mucho ramen

\- Pero – la cayo tapándole la boca

\- Ella acepta – sonreía – pero es muy poco, el niño también necesita comer

Y fue ahí cuando sintió la otra presencia que la estaba incomodando, pudo sentir algo siniestro. Unos dientes afilados sobre su rostro. Retrocedió zafándose y casi gritando, cargo a su hijo se pegó a la pared. La quedaron mirando sorprendidos, no entendían que había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué es? – grito mirando al rubio - ¿Qué es lo que escondes? Pude sentirlo, sus garras

\- ¿Kurama?

El hokage la miro atento y el joven al parecer empezó a tener una conversación consigo mismo. Movía la cabeza en afirmación y decía bajo "Entiendo"

\- Lo pudiste sentir – Kakashi sonrió – no cabe duda estamos frente a una Uchiha

\- Kurama dice que no te asustes, sintió tu presencia y se alarmo aunque no usaste el Sharingan

\- ¿Qué rayos es el sharingan?

\- Te lo diré, solo relájate

\- Bueno los dejamos, por favor Naruto coméntame todo

\- Claro si, dattebayo

¿Dattebayo? ¿Eso era Japonés? vio que todos salían, el plateado intercambio algunas palabras con el rubio y este cerró la puerta, tenía la mirada algo preocupada pero después giro muy alegre.

\- Bueno, te mostrare el lugar aunque no sea muy amplio nos podemos acomodar

\- En verdad agradezco que nos permitas quedarnos, sé que será una molestia

\- No – miro a Haki – no me lo presentaron

\- Es Haki – se agacho – tiene seis años y espero no sea una molestia

\- No lo será, hola Haki

Su hijo la miro primero antes de aceptar la mano, ella lo aprobó y le sonrió en respuesta. Parece que se llevarían muy bien. Al rato ya le había mostrado todo el lugar, era pequeño pero con una buena limpieza se vería muy acogedor. Siendo muy temprano sería bueno ir a comprar algo para desayunar.

\- Joven Naruto

\- Solo Naruto por favor ne-chan

\- ¿Ne-chan? – pregunto, si era Japonés ¿que significaría?

\- ¿Puedo decirte así?

\- Claro – bueno no parecía un apodo – no hay problema Naruto

\- Así está mejor

\- ¿podrías indicarme donde queda el mercado? Para comprar algunas cosas

\- ¿Qué necesitas? Yo iré

\- Bueno primero, cosas que podamos comer, leche, pan, huevos, también quería ropa para Haki y para mi

\- Puedo compras las cosas

\- ¿seguro? Porque…

La puerta sonó y el rubio corrió a abrirla, se trataba de la pelirosa de ojos verdes. Ella ingreso no sin antes darle un golpe por no haber limpiado el lugar.

\- Tsunade-sama me envió esto – le entrego una bolsa

\- ¿Tsunade – sama? – ¿Que significaba?

\- Sí, me dijo que lo necesitabas

Abrió la bolsa un poco y vio la ropa interior, suspiro de alegría.

\- Sakura-chan vamos a comprar algunas cosas que necesita Sol ne-chan

\- No seas confianzudo Naruto

\- No por favor – se acercó – no lo golpees, he visto que todos lo hacen, no deberían. Él no está haciendo nada mal

La chica la miro sorprendida y el rubio la cargo sin más, como si no pesara nada.

\- Gracias ne-chan eres la única que me ha defendido – podría jurar que tenía los ojos llorosos

\- Bájame por favor, debo pesar mucho

\- No, solo un poco pero con esos pechos no es tanto el peso

\- Naruto – el grito de la chica fue ensordecedor – atrevido

Sol se cubrió los pechos, entonces si se notaban. Naruto retrocedía alarmado.

\- No – Haki empezaba a llorar, sol corrió para abrazarlo – mamá

\- Lo vez Sakura-chan lo asustaste

\- Lo siento mucho – se acercó a sol y Haki – lo lamento, por favor no llores, solo era un juego

\- Lo vez mi amor, tranquilo, no pasa nada.

\- Lo vez Sakura – chan, eres de terror

\- Espera y veras naruto – los puños de la chica estaban crujiendo

\- Mejor vamos a comprar lo que necesita Sol ne-chan, es urgente

\- Esta bien – giro con una sonrisa – volveremos pronto

\- Claro – se sentía nerviosa, la chica daba miedo – aquí los espero

Salieron dejándola sola, si empezaba de una vez, tal vez cuando ellos regresen el lugar estaría algo más presentable. Le menciono a Haki que la ayudara y empezaron la labor de limpieza.

* * *

La sonrisa de Naruto se apagó apenas cerró la puerta, se quedó mirándola un rato. Sintió la mano de Sakura en su brazo.

\- ¿Sientes algo malo? – parecía preocupada

\- No del todo, Kurama está algo inquieto

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aunque su chacra no es hostil, me dijo que se parecía mucho a la de Madara. Y la verdad no sentí nada de maldad en ella, pero

\- ¿Pero?

\- Si se pone en contra nuestra, podría ser tan poderosa como el

\- No me asustes Naruto – lo jalo para caminar – Sasuke – kun sabrá que hacer, después de todo él es un Uchiha

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Sasuke siempre quiso restablecer su clan, sé que ahora ya no tiene deseos de venganza pero saber que podría obtener un poder mayor, no sé. Orochimaru lo convenció de esa forma

\- Porque estaba cegado, ahora es diferente

\- Si, tienes razón. Creo que me apresure, Kurama debió ponerse nervioso

\- Tal vez, ¿Crees que kakashi-sensei por esa razón la dejaría contigo?

\- Si – miro el cielo –no confía en ella del todo, no vi mentira y algo malo en ella. Pero la mayoría de personas son precavidos a un Uchiha

\- Será temor

\- Por eso – giraron a la derecha –siento que estará más vigilada que Sasuke

\- ¿Qué dirá Sasuke?

\- No lo sé – suspiro – tal vez solo diga Uhm

* * *

"Maldito Kakashi", pensó Sasuke mientras regresaba porque donde iba hace unas horas. "Ven lo más pronto posible, emergencia Uchiha" ¿Qué demonios se supone que eso significa? ¿Qué tenía que ir corriendo cuando él se lo diga? Sera el Hokage y más de esa basura, pero no podía tratarlo de esa forma.

Claro que iba a volver pero no hoy, ni mañana. Algún día, tal vez en una semana o un año. Su redención estaba marchando muy bien, trato de ayudar a quienes hirió en su momento y capturo a algunos malos. Nada que un ninja no haría por su aldea, claro que no eran sus aldeas pero algo estaba haciendo.

Saco otra manzana y empezó a comerla, ¿Qué habrá sucedido en Konoha? ¿Por qué no solo el idiota se encargaba? ¿Estaría muy ocupado con la Hyuga? Basura, se dijo mentalmente lo que le recordó que no había respondido a la última eufórica carta de Sakura. En los dos malditos años que llevaba en viaje había recibido tantas cartas de la mencionada que muchas ni las había leído. Y no es que no le importe pero estaba cansado de leer "Sasuke-kun". Bastante había hecho con hacerle eso en la frente, ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

\- Sasuke que mierda hiciste – se dijo cuándo de un salto llego al otro árbol

Kakashi se podía ir al carajo con sus apuros, llegaría en una semana si se apresuraba, o en dos si hacia el vago en otra aldea. "Emergencia Uchiha" resonó en su mente, tal vez tenga algo que ver con su clan, volvió a dar otro salto y así siguió. Podría apurarse pero quería que el nuevo hokage se las arregle solo por esta vez, haría el vago en otra aldea por unos días.


	5. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: Konoha

Kakashi volvió a leer el informe de Tsunade por quinta vez, estaba todo claro pero por alguna extraña razón volvió a leer todo, otra vez. Su máscara estaba abajo y tenía los pies sobre el escritorio, la soledad era su compañera. Ser hokage no le gustaba, para nada.

Fijo sus ojos en el nombre del expediente "Sol Uchiha" no asimilaba que alguien más sea un Uchiha a parte su ex alumno, escuchar Uchiha era casi un tabú, una señal de problemas y vaya que hacia honor al pensamiento. ¿Buscas a un Uchiha?, prepárate para la locura. Obito, Madara, Sasuke. ¡Uchihas con problemas mentales! ¿Sera ella igual?

No había notado nada en sus ojos, la había leído como un libro abierto, cortesía de ser un ex anbu. Pero ella tenía algo que lo hacía fijar su mirada y no dejar de sonreír. ¿Tenía el rostro gracioso? No, solo que era la segunda Uchiha que sonreía tanto. Normalmente los Uchiha eran reservados, callados. Obito era una excepción, todo él era vida. Ella era como ver a Obito en versión femenina, con más curvas.

Sus pechos, no eran enormes como los de Tsunade pero se destacaban y mucho. Esta mañana ella no llevaba sujetador, lo había notado a penas la vio. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima y eso solo significada algo, era un depravado.

Soltó con desgano el informe, estaba gastando demasiado tiempo pensando en la nueva Uchiha. Miro el reloj y para ser muy temprano el sol les decía que estaba presente. Había pedido estar solo, lo necesitaba. Sus hormonas estaban descolocadas, ella tenía la culpa. Si no tuviera esos ojos, esa calidez y ese aroma.

\- Maldición – dijo levantándose, maldito olfato desarrollado por culpa del entrenamiento con canes

Camino pensando, meditando. Era una locura, una atrocidad. A su edad fijándose en eso, ella tenía veintidós, una niña. Claro que esa niña ya tenía un hijo, alguien que le importaría mucho más que cualquier idiota que la pretenda. ¿Pretenda? ¿Acaso pensó en pretender? Era oficial, sus hormonas estaban locas.

Tenía que calmarse, tenía que preocuparse por todos los documentos que adornaban su escritorio, no había leído ninguno. Tal vez un kagebushin lo apoye. La puerta sonó y se acomodó la máscara.

\- Adelante – que no sea Shikamaru dijo mentalmente pero sabía que era el

\- Hokage-sama – el joven miro con sorpresa los documentos – Es extraño que no haya terminado

\- Tuve una emergencia – se sentó – ¿algo importante?

\- Escuche por ahí que alguien llego a la aldea

\- ¿Tú en los chismes?

\- Ino es pegajosa – vio el informe - ¿Uchiha? ¿Hizo algo nuestro buen amigo Sasuke?

\- No es el – le mostro la carpeta – extraoficial

El joven comprendió y abrió la carpeta, a cada línea que leía sus ojo se abrían. Para todos sería una sorpresa.

\- Veintidós años ¿Un hijo de seis? – lo miro consternado

\- Si, en su dimensión el tiempo pasa de forma diferente

\- ¿Cuántos tiene según ella?

\- Treinta

\- Ocho años, su hijo tiene seis – pensó - ¿Sera su hermano?

\- Eso pensé pero, según los exámenes de ADN es su hijo, tiene sangre que no pertenece a un Uchiha

\- Ya veo – dejo la carpeta - ¿Es una buena decisión dejarla con Naruto?

\- Por ahora sí, Naruto podrá detenerla si algo pasa

\- No lo dudo pero ¿Sasuke?

\- Tal vez se alegre o tal vez no

\- Creo que la usara como incubadora, después de todo quería restablecer su clan

\- Eso pensé – sonrió – pero, creo que anda en coqueteos con Sakura

\- Basura – Shikamaru se sentó – no le ha respondido ninguna carta

\- ¿Chismes?

\- Ino – volvió a justificarse – Ino es mejor que un anbu, no entiendo cómo es que no pertenece a la policía militar

\- Digamos que la conozca, no creo que se fije mucho en ella

\- ¿Por qué? – el joven lo miro con curiosidad-

\- No es su tip

\- ¿Sabes cuales son de su tipo?

\- Algo, a él le gustan – señalo su pecho – discretas

\- ¿Le consta? Porque no le hace mucho caso a Sakura.

\- No me consta pero siendo honestos, no me imagino a Sasuke fijándose en lo físico

\- Se ve que has observado mucho a la nueva, tiene un hijo, una mentalidad de treinta. Puedes ser su futuro esposo

\- No – lo miro – es algo que resalta a la vista

\- Tendría que verla – se levantó – ¿esta con Naruto?

\- Si

\- Bueno te dejo solo, se ve que lo necesita Hokage-sama

Shikamaru salió con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que ese chico era un genio, nada estúpido. Tres simples preguntas y el mocoso ya sabía que él se sentía atraído por la Uchiha. Debió tener más cuidado, después de todo era un Nara con quien hablaba. Se dejó caer en el escritorio, tenía que leer todos los documentos, pero rechazando la idea, busco la carpeta con la información de la chica. No estaba, el mocoso se la había llevado. Muy astuto.

* * *

Una hora y veinte minutos después, Sol terminaba de acomodar la silla. Haki se encontraba secando los últimos trastes lavados. No había limpiado como le gustaba pero al menos ya parecía un lugar decente donde podrían vivir, imagino que Naruto se iría por muchos días para tener su departamento en ese estado. ¿De qué se trataba las misiones? ¿Qué hacían los ninjas? ¿Asesinar? un escalofrió le llego fuerte, ¿Estaba rodeada de asesinos? Por Dios su hijo quería ser un ninja. Camino hasta el lugar donde estaba la cama, vio una mochila llena, tal vez haya ropa o armas.

\- Mamá – Haki apareció a su lado – ya acabe

\- Muy bien amor – le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – ahora tenemos que buscar donde poner tanta basura

Necesitaría muchas bolsas, cajas o lo que sirva para llenar todo eso. Giro y se voleo a topar con unos cuadros de fotos, en una aparecía Naruto más joven, Sakura y el Hokage. Había alguien más, un niño de cabello negro con mirada seria. ¿De quién se trataría? No lo había visto. La puerta sonó, dejo de ver el cuadro y corrió abrirla.

\- Pensé que llevarías ….- se quedó callada cuando vio al joven de ojos semi rasgados viéndola fijamente

\- Debes ser Sol Uchiha

\- Sol Harry – lo corrigió, no sabía que era un uchiha todavía

\- Bueno, soy Nara Shikamaru – le tendió la mano

\- Que tal – la acepto, esta joven tenía algo de misterioso – si busca a Naruto, salió por unas cosas, pero puede pasar a esperarlo. Intuyo que es amigo suyo

\- Si – paso y quito sus sandalias – nos conocemos desde la academia – miro el lugar – no puedo creer que Naruto tenga su piso así

\- ¿Lo ve sucio? Limpie lo más que pude

\- Así que fuiste tú – toco la mesa – sin rastro de polvo, ya se me hacía raro, hola

Haki retrocedió y la busco con la mirada, Sol camino hasta ponerse a su lado.

\- Es un amigo de Naruto, se llama Shikamaru

\- Así es – se agacho - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

\- Haki Harry – le tendió la mano

\- Un placer Haki – las manos del niño estaban heladas - ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Si señor

\- Solo shikamaru

\- Está bien

El joven se levantó y la miro, de pies a cabeza. Sin miedo a ser golpeado o que le reclamen porque lo hacía.

\- ¿treinta años? – movió su cabeza – te pondría hasta veinte

\- Tengo treinta aunque sus exámenes digan otra cosa

\- ¿Y es tu hijo?

\- Si – ya le estaba molestando la pregunta – estuve embarazada

\- ¿Tienes pruebas?

\- ¿A qué se refiere con pruebas?

\- Ecografías, ultrasonidos. Fotos de tu embarazo

\- No aquí – estaba analizándola – creo que en mi celular tengo una foto

El joven no parecía alguien malo pero ya estaba empezando a enfadarse con esa bendita pregunta, al parecer para ellos tener un hijo era significado de vejez. Encontró su celular y lo encendió, al menos tenía dos rayitas de batería. Seguía sin señal.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Shikamaru ya estaba a su lado

\- Es un celular, ¿No tienen esto aquí?

\- No – se acercó – que extraño

\- Aquí esta – había encontrado la única foto que tenía embarazada, al menos se notaba su vientre hinchado

\- Ya veo, ¿Puedo?

\- Si

Le entrego el aparato y dejo que el vea las demás fotos, no había nada malo. La mayoría de esas eran de Haki y paisajes. El joven parecía entretenido, quien no. Tal vez vería todas, las dos mil trescientas. Al rato el joven observaba las fotos sentado en la silla, Haki lo ayudaba con la descripción.

\- Esa fue cuando fuimos al zoológico con mi escuela – Haki señalo la pantalla – ese niño no me caía bien

\- ¿Por qué? – Shikamaru parecía entretenido con la historia

\- Siempre decía que yo era un mutante, porque mis ojos se ponían rojos cuando me enfadaba

\- ¿En serio? – lo miro con atención

\- Si – los señalo – los médicos le dijeron a mamá que era muy extraño, tal vez una enfermedad ocular y me dieron una medicina ¿La traes mamá?

\- Si – busco en su bolso – creo que los dos tenemos la misma enfermedad, mis ojos se resecaban mucho y solían arderme – encontró las gotas

\- ¿Solo eso? – recibió la cajita

Bueno por momentos se aclaraban, me dijeron que no esa enfermedad era desconocida, los ojos que cambian de color, Haki la tiene, nos dieron esas gotas para que no se irriten

\- ¿Cada vez que te molestas pasa eso? – miro a su hijo

\- Sí, pero ya no. El médico que me dijo que respire y ya no suelo molestarme. El niño se retiró del colegio, no sé qué paso. De un momento a otro ya no vino.

\- ¿Desapareció? – giro a verla

No sabemos que paso, al día siguiente de la pelea con mi hijo, el niño ya no se presentó. Según dijeron sus padres al parecer su hijo no recordaba nada. Decidieron cambiarlo de escuela

\- Ya veo – el joven siguió observando la caja - ¿Puedo llevarme esto para mostrárselo a Tsunade?

\- Claro pero no sé si Haki lo necesitara

\- Cuando veas que algo pasa, ve al hospital. Aquí sabrán ayudarlo

\- Entonces puedes llevártelo

Shikamaru siguió observando las fotos, Haki seguía indicándole quienes eran las personas que aparecían.

\- Ella es mi bisabuela

\- Muy joven – el joven se quedó viéndola – demasiado joven

\- ¿Lo crees? – se acercó para ver la foto

\- Si – le entrego el celular - ¿Segura que tienes treinta?

\- Me lo preguntan tantas veces que ya lo estoy dudando

La puerta sonó, la estaban abriendo. Se escuchó muchos sonidos y después un "ya regresamos"

\- Oh ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – el grito de Naruto los alarmo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Shikamaru corrió al recibidor

\- Esta limpio – Sakura observo todo - ¿Cómo?

\- Ella lo hizo – la señalo

\- ¿Te molesto Naruto? Me tome la libertad, lo siento debí preguntar

\- No ne-chan – corrió a abrazarla – es grandioso, nunca lo había tenido tan limpio y ordenado. Gracias, disculpa, lo hiciste sola

\- Haki me ayudo, además debo hacer algo si viviré aquí

\- Lo haremos juntos, traje todo lo que me pediste y ¿Qué haces aquí Shikamaru? – lo miro afilando los ojos

\- Vino a saludarte, le di el pase, lo siento

\- Está bien ne-chan – le sonrió – es un amigo

\- Naruto – Shikamaru suspiro – ¿no puedo pasar a saludarte?

\- Si – se rio – solo bromeaba, ayudamos con todo esto

Sol miro la cantidad de bolsas que había en el suelo, eran demasiadas. Quiso ayudar pero los dos jóvenes se encargaron de todo, ya todo en la mesa empezó a revisarlas. En su mayoría vio sopa instantánea, leche, huevos y una que otra revista que decía "Konoha". Tal vez sea algo de historia, también encontró fideos, cebollas, tomates.

\- Pensé que sería bueno traerlas – Sakura sonrió tímida – debes cocinar para tu hijo

\- Gracias, me liste el pensamiento, puedo hacer una pasta en salsa roja deliciosa

\- Si – grito Haki – por favor mamá

\- Está bien – miro a Naruto – no tardare, la cocinare rápido

\- No te preocupes ne-chan – miro a Shikamaru - ¿Te quedas a comer?

\- No – se disculpó – solo pase a saludar

\- Por favor – lo miro sonriente, el chico era buena persona – no tardare mucho

\- Está bien – parecía avergonzado – me quedare

\- ¿Podría ayudarte? – la pelirosa se ofreció-

\- No, como crees – saco los fideos – Haki me ayudara ¿No es así?

\- Claro mamá

Busco algunos utensilios y puso sus manos a la obra, prepararía la mejor pasta en sala roja que nadie hubiera probado, seria en agradecimiento a Naruto por hospedarla.

* * *

Shikamaru se sentó el suelo imitando a Naruto y a Sakura, ellos platicaban de lo limpio que estaba el lugar y de lo mucho que Naruto tardaría en dejarlo de esa forma. El en cambio no dejaba de pensar en las posibilidades de que Haki, sea hermano de la muchacha y no su hijo. No le entraba en la cabeza, a pesar de haber visto una foto, que en si no mostraba su rostro completo solo algo.

Sería bueno Tsunade la revise a profundidad para saber si en verdad estuvo embarazada o no, fue otro genjutsu puesto por su madre, según el informe, al parecer los Uchiha podían hacer eso y el único con un sharingan activo era Sasuke. Claro que el niño también lo poseía, de acuerdo a la descripción que le dio, el menor lo había despertado muy joven, tal vez la muchacha también solo que no se daba cuenta. Entonces ese agujero por donde entraron fue una creación de alguno de los dos sin notarlo. "Kamui" sería más específico.

\- Shikamaru – escucho a lejos pero seguía pensando, demasiado concentrado

Si esa fuera la posibilidad, ella o el niño realizo el Kamui por la emergencia en la que se encontraban y así llegaron a Konoha, tal vez por un vago recuerdo de lugar, eso podría certificar que ella ya estuvo en la aldea antes, muchas veces los recuerdos te llevan inconscientemente a un lugar que ya visitaste, esa sería una muy buena teoría de como llego. Tendría que hablar con Kakashi, si ella o el niño podían usar el Kamui, sería muy peligroso dejarlo sola o solos. Pensando en Kakashi, no lo culpaba, la muchacha era una belleza, nada delgada, contextura normal, cuerpo con curvas que se destacarían. Tal vez la misma muchacha no lo había notado, cualquier hombre en su sano juicio giraría a verla o seguirla, se ve que no hacia dieta, ofreció pasta. Ino hubiera hecho una ensalada, no entendía que a los hombres no solo les gustan las mujeres flacuchas.

\- Shikamaru maldición – grito Naruto pero siguió pensando, muchas teorías se creaban tal vez si

\- Temari

Sus ojos se posaron en Naruto, ¿Qué había dicho de Temari? ¿Acaso dijo Temari?

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

\- Por fin te traemos de vuelta, si no la menciono hubieras seguido pensando

Noto que tenía la misma pose de cuando crea una estrategia, no se había percatado.

\- Tengo mucha información que procesar

\- Kakashi-sensei te envió a investigar

\- No – miro a la cocina – vine por curiosidad

\- ¿Curiosidad? – Naruto lo miro con perspicacia

\- Si – su cuello crujió - ¿Por qué mas vendría?

\- No lo sé, ella es muy atractiva

\- Naruto – Sakura miro a la cocina – no seas atrevido, ella puede escucharte

\- No tiene nada de malo Sakura-chan, es muy bonita y resalta

\- Puerco – le susurro – espero no te atrevas o mirarla mucho, le diré a Hinata

\- No dije nada malo Sakura-chan

\- Ya basta, solo hablan de cosas vánales – saco la cajita de su bolsillo – analiza eso sakura, es una medicina que usa el niño para los ojos

\- ¿Medicina? – abrió la caja y observo el gotero

\- Si, según ella es para la irritación de los ojos, suelen ponerse rojos

\- Sharingan – Naruto se puso serio

\- Si, al parecer el niño lo despertó pero no saben que pasaba.

\- Le diré a Tsunade-sama

\- También me gustaría que la revisen – bajo la voz – me inclino a creer que el niño, puede ser su hermano y no su hijo

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron los dos a la vez

\- Solo es una teoría, tiene un aparato extraño en donde puede ver fotos, me mostro una donde supuestamente esta en cinta pero no se ve mucho su rostro. Puede que usaran un genjutsu en ella y le hicieron creer que ella estuvo embarazada

\- Tendría que ser un examen a profundidad

\- Si por eso sugiérelo aTsunade-sama, sé que es problemático pero sé que encontraras la forma de convencerla

\- Está bien

\- ¿Hay algo más que te preocupa de ella? – Naruto siguió hablando bajo

\- No, bueno si – sonrió – Kakashi-sensei está babeando por ella

\- ¿Qué? – sus dos amigos era un imbéciles, no podía quedarse callados

\- Maldición parecen viejas chismosas

\- Lo siento – Naruto se acercó más - ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- Basta verle la cara de imbécil que pone cuando habla de ella

\- La tiene cubierta – Sakura se acercó – como sabría que tiene cara de imbécil

\- Tiende a mover muchos los dedos al hablar de ella y noto que tiene los pechos grandes

Vio como Sakura discretamente miraba su delantera, no supo si sonreír o seguir hablando.

\- Cree que Sasuke la usara como incubadora

\- No puede ser – Naruto retrocedió – sasuke sería incapaz de hacer eso

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Él quiere restablecer su clan

\- Si pero – miro a Sakura – tu sabes cómo es Sasuke

\- Por eso mismo, quien sabe si la atractiva Uchiha lo conquiste

\- Sasuke-kun – Sakura agacho la mirada – él tiene otros gustos, ella sería muy llamativa y a él no le gustaría eso, él siempre es muy discreto y …. Y….. no lo creo. Además ella es mamá

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, su hijo sería un Uchiha

\- Bueno – Naruto miro a Sakura – él no está diciendo que Sasuke vendrá la conocerá y se le tirara encima, es una posibilidad, además conociendo a Sasuke y sus gustos – miro de forma disimulada la delantera de Sakura – veo muy difícil que se fije en Sol ne-chan

\- ¿No eres demasiado confianzudo con ella?

\- No – bajo la voz – es un encanto

\- Como digas, bueno volviendo al tema Sasuke – miro a Sakura - ¿Tienes noticias sobre él?

\- Ninguna – lucia triste – no he tenido ninguna respuesta

\- Kakashi lo envió llamar – ella abrió los ojos – tal vez este aquí en unos días o semanas, no creo que venga rápido, se tomara su tiempo

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo – Naruto olfateo – huele bien, sabiendo que es algo sobre los Uchiha vendrá rápido

\- Lo dudo – Shikamaru suspiro – no creo que haga mucho caso a las órdenes de Kakashi

\- Tiene que obedecer, sabe que su libertad depende de su comportamiento – el rubio bajo la mirada – Ahora en la aldea habrá tres Uchihas, ¿Qué dirán los demás?

\- No lo sé, me preocupa un poco, las personas no tiene buenos comentarios de estos

\- ¿La vigilaran?

\- Ya lo hacen, hay ocho anbus vigilando la zona. Uno de ellos soy yo

\- Lo sabía Shikamaru – Naruto lo miro molesto – eso de pasar a saludar era mentira

\- En parte pero mi vigilancia es más delicada, no pienso apresarla o cosas así. Necesitaba más información

\- ¿En verdad Kakashi – sensei cree que Sasuke la usara para restablecer su clan? – Sakura tenía el rostro afligido

\- Es una posibilidad Sakura – la miro serio – no confío en Sasuke como lo hacen ustedes pero de algo si estoy seguro

\- ¿De qué? – preguntaron el rubio y la pelirosa a la vez

\- Pues – miro el techo – tener a tres Uchihas volverá loco a Kakashi

\- Ya está – Sol salió para verlos, giraron a mirarla – lamento interrumpir

\- No – Naruto se levantó – huele bien ne-chan

Shikamaru se levantó, su apetito había despertado. Siguió a Naruto y noto que Sakura no se había levantado, no era sorpresa verla algo desganada, después de todo estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Saber que el simplemente podría dejarla de lado por otra, debía doler.

\- Sakura – ella lo miro – es solo una posibilidad, de ti depende poner la balanza a tu favor

Ella iba a responderle pero no le dio tiempo, camino a la cocina y vio los platos servidos, se veía bien. Chouji disfrutaría mucho esto, vio a Sakura ingresar con una sonrisa, menos mal.

\- Espero les guste, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude

\- A comer – Naruto fue el primero en probarlo y quedarse con la mirada abajo

\- ¿No te gusto? – sol lucia alarmada – no le puse mucha sal

\- ¿Naruto? – Sakura probo y abrió los ojos –esta, esta

\- DELICIOSO – grito Naruto con los ojos llorosos – tienes que hacer esto a diario

\- Que problemáticos – uso sus palillos y empezó a comer, en verdad sabía muy bien, tenía todo balanceado – sabe bien – sabia estupendo, Chouji hubiera gritado de la emoción

\- Dejare el ramen si me dan esto a diario

\- Tratare de hacerlo siempre Naruto

\- Gracias Ne-chan – la miro – serás una buena esposa

Y otra vez Sakura bajo la mirada, el Nara simplemente suspiro pensando en lo problemático que sería si Sasuke terminara encaprichándose con la nueva, Kakashi tratando de conquistarla y Sakura odiándola. Que triángulo amoroso, muy descabellado. Siguió comiendo, observaría más atento a la muchacha, poco a poco.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: Primer beso

Sol observo como devoraban lo que quedaba de la olla, esos chicos sí que podían comer. Ya iban por el tercer plato y la verdad le encantaba que aceptaran de buena manera sus preparaciones. Charlar con ellos era tan pacifico, le contaron mucha cosas de Konoha, como sus costumbres, sus reglas y su historia. Daria lo que sea a que ella estaba en Japón, era casi lo mismo solo con algunas variantes, no tenían la tecnología que ella pero poseían otras que en su mundo valdrían millones. También le platicaron de su trabajo "Ninja" en que consistían sus misiones, eran de protección o entrega de documentos, no eran asesinos. Se sentía aliviada, también sobre la academia ninja, Haki ya deberá asistir. Era como una escuela, pero se enfocaban en prepararlos para la vida ninja.

Le hablaron sobre los hokages, un poco de la guerra, de todos los amigos que perdieron. Había dolor en sus ojos, tal vez ese dolor seguiría por mucho tiempo.

\- Naruto – lo llamo – El chico que aparece en tu cuadro ¿Es Uchiha?

\- Si – el rubio miro de reojo a Sakura – es Sasuke

\- Así que es a él a quien debo preguntar todas mis dudas sobre el tema

\- Solo el podrá decirte todo sobre los Uchiha

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿En una misión?

\- Algo así – Shikamaru se adelantó – déjame advertirte que no es alguien con quien puedas hablar más de tres frases y no odiarlo

\- Shikamaru – Naruto se molesto

\- Naruto, sabes que digo la verdad, para que mentirle o decirle que Sasuke muy feliz le dirá todo, seamos sincero, puede hasta ignorarla

\- Si pero – la miro – es un poco difícil pero no es mala persona

\- Imagino que debe ser alguien serio o callado, por la foto puedo ver que no es de hablar, un hombre de pocas palabras

\- Algo así – el Nara bebió un refresco – era muy popular entre las chicas, sigue siéndolo

\- Debe de ser – sonrió – a las chicas les gusta los rechazos y si él no la mira se derriten, lo he visto antes

\- Entonces sabrás tratarlo

\- Ojala que sí, solo le hare preguntas concretas, nada fuera de lo normal. Además es un niño

\- Aun te niegas a creer que tienes veintidós

\- Porque tengo treinta – sonrió – esos años vividos nadie me los quitara

\- Sasuke-kun es un poco terco – Sakura observaba su plato vacío – muy solitario, tal vez conocerte lo cambie un poco

\- No pretendo cambiar a nadie y tampoco pretendo ser su amiga – Sakura la vio – solo quiero saber que es un Uchiha y con eso en mente podre tomar una decisión, no planeo quedarme aquí. Es una aldea preciosa, tranquila, una vida que siempre soñé. Pero es peligrosa como cualquier cuidad, no tengo deseos que Haki se vuelva un ninja, que regrese herido o que no regrese de una misión. Ninguna madre querría eso, planeo volver a mi mundo, no era tan feliz estando sola pero al menos estaba segura ahí

\- Hay algo de verdad en tus palabras pero siendo sincero, no volverás a esa vida

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Shikamaru?

\- Porque eres una Uchiha y déjame advertirte que tu clan era una de los más poderosos y nadie del consejo de la aldea permitirá que dos Uchiha se vayan.

\- ¿Me creen peligrosa?

\- Si

\- Shikamaru – Naruto se levantó – no le digas esas cosas

\- Es algo que debe saber – siguió tranquilo – te vigilan desde que pusiste un pie aquí, todos los Uchiha que conocemos han lastimado la villa, sasuke nos traiciono en su momento, Madara apoyo la guerra, Obito desato la muerte de muchos jóvenes como Naruto

\- Ya basta Shikamaru – Naruto empezó a molestarse

\- Son cosas que sabrá en su momento y no es algo que este oculto, eso paso y si no quieres que algunos la lastimen, es mejor decirle todo

\- Gracias

Miro su vaso, ahora entendía porque los demás ninjas que iban con el hokage la miraban extraño. A pesar de haberle preguntado a Iruka sobre si era malo ser una Uchiha o no, el joven no le había dicho nada. ¿Cómo podría quedarse en un lugar en donde seria señalada por los pecados ajenos? Miro de reojo a Haki, aunque estaba en la mesa, era un poco ajeno al tema pero sabía que su hijo no era tonto, estaba entendido lo que implicaba quedarse.

\- Tienes razón al decir que ella se enteraría de la historia, pero no era la forma

\- Si quieres adornársela con flores hazlo – Shikamaru sonrió - ¿Crees que Sasuke se la adornara? Será mucho más cruel que yo

\- Dejemos el tema – Sol se levantó – veo que es un poco complicado hablarlo y lo hablare con quien corresponda, no discutan por mi causa, además Haki está aquí. Tiene seis años y no es nada tonto

\- Lo sentimos – los tres sorprendentemente se disculparon

\- No se preocupen, vamos a ordenar esto

Empezaron a limpiar y recoger todo, parecía estar soleado aun. Desearía dar una vuelta por Konoha, pregunto a Naruto si la podía guiar, el rubio muy feliz acepto. Al rato estaba caminando por las calles algo vacías de la aldea, le mostraba las tiendas, los puestos de comida. El hospital en donde despidieron a Sakura, la torre del hokage en donde despidieron a Shikamaru. Después caminaron al bosque, en donde solían entrenar algunas veces. Le conto como fue su primer día con Kakashi como maestro. De sus tardanzas, sus excusas y su manía por leer cosas de adultos frente a los demás.

\- Así que el Hokage fue tu maestro – miro el paisaje, Haki tocaba un árbol

\- Si, fue el de los peores pero lo aprecio mucho

\- ¿Por qué se cubre el rostro?

\- No lo sé – Naruto medito – al principio pensamos que era dientón, después que tenía labios gruesos o una verruga pero – rio – nunca pudimos verle el rostro

\- ¿Nunca? – lo miro sorprendida

\- Nunca y lo intentamos – cerro los ojos – lo intentamos mucho

\- No hubiera sido más fácil solo preguntarle

\- Lo hicimos pero nos dijo que debajo de su máscara, había otra – empuño su mano – que cabron

\- No te enfades – empezó a reírse – no me imagino eso, bajándose la máscara y que otra apareciera jaajajaja

\- Fue gracioso y molesto ne-chan, aquí pasamos muchas cosas

El paisaje era hermoso, de ensueño. Ver a su hijo correr libre por todo el prado la animaba a quedarse pero después de haber presenciado ese intercambio de palabras entre los chicos, le hacía dudar que fuera bienvenida.

\- Mamá – Haki regreso corriendo – es muy grande

\- Si mi amor – le sonrió

\- Aquí sí podría tener una mascota

\- No lo creo

\- Por favor – Haki la miro con esos ojitos brillantes – un perrito podría correr conmigo

\- Tengo algo mejor – Naruto hizo algo con sus manos a una velocidad de muerte - Kuchiyose no Jutsu

\- ¿Qué dijo? Vio un gas aparecer y luego una rana gigante, retrocedió asustada. La rana tenía una pipa y era roja, usaba un chaleco.

\- Por Dios – grito abrazando a Haki - ¿Qué demonios?

\- Es una invocación –Naruto se acercó a la rana – Hola Gamakishi

\- Naruto, ha pasado el tiempo

\- ¡Habla! – Sol no podía creerlo

A pesar de tenerle miedo por el tamaño, corrió a verlo de frente, el anfibio había hablado, ¿Quién le creería eso?

\- ¿Quién es la mujer? ¿Tú esposa?

\- No – Naruto se puso rojo – es Sol-nechan, amiga mía y él es su hijo Haki

\- ¿Amiga? Me invocaste para conocer a unos perdedores

\- Oye – Sol se enfado

\- Gamakishi – Naruto empuño su mano – son amigos, quería presentarte

\- Tonterías – miro atento a sol – Ella es una Uchiha

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Ellos apestan

\- ¿Qué te pasa rana? – Sol se había enfadado – soy una mujer muy limpia

\- Los Uchiha tienen un olor en especial - olfateo a Haki – este niño huele igual

\- No te invoque para eso, quería que te conocieran

\- Está bien ya me vieron – voto el humo de su pipa – un placer ¿Algo más?

\- Subiremos en ti y daremos un vuelta por Konoha

\- ¿Qué? – la rana enfureció – me quieres usar Naruto

\- Gamakishi no seas engreído, prometo que te daré una recompensa

\- No – dio la vuelta – no me convencerás

\- Gamakishi

\- Ya basta Naruto – kakashi apareció – se me hacía raro sentir la presencia de Gamakishi en la aldea

\- Kakashi-sensei – Naruto resoplo – está bien, nos veremos después Gamakishi traidor

El anfibio desapareció dejando un vacío enorme, ¿cómo era que él podía hacer aparecer algo así? ¿Ella podría en un futuro?

\- Hola – el Hokage se acercó con una sonrisa cubierta levantando la mano - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

\- Bien, gracias por su preocupación – Haki se separo

\- ¿Cómo está el niño? – Kakashi se colocó a la altura - ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Si – Haki sonrió - ¿Puede enseñarme a hacer eso? – señalo a Naruto

\- Conlleva mucho entrenamiento – se levantó – y concentración – miro a Naruto - ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

\- Está bien – se acercó a Sol – nos vemos

\- Si, gracias

Vio como Naruto se alejaba, parecía que el Hokage le tenía noticias. Este hizo lo mismo que Naruto pero esta vez unos perros aparecieron, eran varios y de razas distintas.

\- Pakun – un perro pug adorable se acercó – juega con Haki

\- Kakashi – el pug parecía molesto – tengo cara de querer jugar con alguien

\- No tendrás galletas

\- Está bien – giro a ver a Haki – oye mocoso – le grito – vamos a correr

\- Pakun – Kakashi suspiro – Haki, ve a jugar con él, querías un perrito ¿No?

\- Si me muerde – parecía asustado

\- No lo hará – acaricio la cabeza del pug – es dócil y tierno

\- Kakashi, será doble ración

Haki se acercó entre nervioso y alegre, el pug se dejó acariciar y después empezaron a jugar. Sol respiro con calma cuando vio como el perro era el que corría mas entusiasmado con Haki. Su hijo gritaba de la alegría y muchas veces abrazaba al pequeño can.

\- Es adorable – kakashi le indico que se siente

\- Gracias – lo miro – no veía tan alegre a Haki – los demás perros se quedaron recostados, tomando el sol

\- Tampoco veía a Pakun tan alegre, a pesar de no querer jugar

\- ¿Podría hacer eso? – señalo a los perros

\- ¿Invocar? – ella asintió – sí, depende del entrenamiento y el contrato

El hokage le explico un poco el asunto, le parecía maravilloso tener una invocación la cual pueda desaparecer. Era como guardarlo en tu cartera y después sacarla. Aun no comprendía todo al 100% pero la idea le encantaba.

\- No creo que solo haya venido a ver correr a su perro

\- Tienes razón – miro el cielo – después del análisis a tu ropa y otras pertenencias, es muy difícil hacerte volver

\- Me lo temía

\- Buscaremos la forma, cuando llegue Sasuke tal vez él nos pueda ayudar.

\- ¿Por qué tienen recelo con los Uchiha?

\- Es algo que solo él te puede decir

\- Todos me dicen eso, no sé qué pensar

\- Él sabe más cosas que nosotros

\- Me temo que ser un Uchiha es malo

\- No – la miro – implica muchas cosas pero no es nada malo

\- ¿En verdad piensa eso? O solo me lo dice para consolarme

\- Lo creo

\- Lo dudo

\- No lo hagas

Por dios la voz del hombre era muy sexy, sonada entre curioso y aburrido, un tono que solo crea curiosidad. Había algo en él, el aire de misterio y dejadez.

\- ¿Por qué usa la máscara Hokage?

\- Kakashi – se acercó un poco – cuando estemos los dos, solo dime Kakashi

\- ¿Está bien?

\- Si lo digo yo que soy el Hokage, está bien

\- De acuerdo Kakashi – sonrió - ¿Por qué usas la máscara?

\- Por muchas razones – suspiro – protección, pasar desapercibido y otra más privada

\- No podrías pasar desapercibido usando una máscara – miro atenta el rostro cubierto - ¿Tienes lo labios gruesos? – el abrió los ojos – Naruto me lo dijo

\- Ese niño – rio – ya te conto como trato de verme

\- Si – estiro su mano - ¿Puedo?

Y no se refería a su máscara, quiera tocar la banda que adornaba su cabeza. El símbolo de Konoha según le habían dicho, quería sentirlo.

\- Si – el hokage lo dijo tan bajo, en un susurro

Se tuvo que acercar un poco más, estaba casi sobre él. Acaricio la banda y sintió el frio del metal, no pudo contenerse y toco un poco el cabello. Era plateado, suave, cualquiera pensaría que era puntiagudo pero no, era suave y emanaba un olor fuerte. Olor varonil. Se sintió atraída, quería seguir acariciando, su dedo travieso bajo hasta la cicatriz que tenía en su ojo derecho. Dudo un poco y retrocedió porque era una atrevida pero el sujeto su mano y la guío hasta la cicatriz, la mano de Kakashi era grande, estaba caliente en comparación con la suya.

Uso su dedo para acariciarla, ¿Qué le habría pasado? ¿Trataron de sacarle un ojo?

\- ¿Cómo fue? – no lo miro siguió recorriendo la cicatriz

\- Una historia larga – la otra mano de Kakashi empezó a jugar con el mechon de cabello que Sol tenía suelto, su dedo se enredaba en la onda

\- ¿No me quieres decir?

\- Es una historia larga y triste

\- Lo siento – quería alejarse pero él no se lo permitió

\- No tienes por qué disculparte – la miro fijo - ¿Qué más quieres saber?

\- Tu edad

\- Treinta y tres

\- ¿Soltero? – sonrió

\- Si – le devolvió la sonrisa bajo la mascara

\- ¿Ninguna novia?

\- No – bajo un poco la voz – solitario

Sol empezaba a sentir algo que no sentía desde antes de salir embarazada, unos siete años atrás. Empezó a sentir la coquetería, su instinto le decía que él quería ponerla nerviosa o excitarla. Lo estaba consiguiendo, no era una niña pero él era muy guapo y sexy. Quería bajarle la máscara, subir en su regazo y besarlo. Por Dios lo haría sino estuviera Haki corriendo por los alrededores, era una pervertida.

\- Quiero bajarte la máscara – le dijo observando esos ojos oscuros

\- Hazlo – le dijo sin dejar de verla, ¿la estaba retando? ¿Quería asustarla?

\- Lo hare

\- Estoy esperando – la voz de Kakashi estaba más grave y podía jurar que su otra mano acariciaba su brazo

Se acomodó de rodillas frente a él, se acercó un poco. Estaba invadiendo el espacio personal del hombre, subió su mano lentamente sin dejar de verlo. Se seguían observando, como retándose. Poso sus manos a los lados del rostro del Hokage, paso saliva, su corazón latía muy rápido. Estaba empezando a bajar la máscara pero la mano de él la detuvo.

\- Si me bajas la máscara habrá algo que no podrás detener

\- ¿Qué es? – su corazón casi se había detenido

\- Voy a besarte –

Paso saliva, ¿Qué? ¿Le había dicho sin vergüenza que la besaría? Sintió algo, nervios y expectativa. Quería asustarla, pero no lo conseguiría, él no la besaría delante de todos. Bueno delante de Haki y los perros. No lo haría, no se atrevería. Le sonrió en respuesta, no la iba a asustar, ya estaba en ese punto, no retrocedería.

\- Eso vamos a verlo – lo reto

Se armó de valor, giro a ver como Haki estaba algo lejos jugando con los demás perros ¿En qué momento se les habían unido? Giro porque tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, el seguía observándola fijamente. Entonces lo hizo, le bajo la máscara y cerro sus ojos por instinto, no quería abrirlos.

\- Mírame – la voz suave y sexy del hombre le hizo abrir poco a poco los ojos

Y lo vio, madre santa grito su yo interno, ¿Podría existir alguien más atractivo? Nunca había visto a alguien así, tenía un lunar al lado, era tremendamente sexy.

\- Ya me vez – y casi se derrite al escucharlo – ahora lo que te advertí

No supo cómo y qué fue lo que paso, estaba arrodillada y ahora estaba pegada a un árbol, su espalda choco contra la madera y el, la tenía aprisionada. No pudo reaccionar a nada porque sintió los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos, no era beso inocente, era una demandante. Nunca había recibido un beso con esa pasión, ninguno de sus ex le había besado de esa manera. Se sintió derretir, después de tantos años sin una pareja, sus labios estaban siendo violados por el hokage, sus brazos rodearon el cuello masculino. Estaba siendo una atrevida, una mujerzuela sí podrían llamarla así, pero no se perdería esto.

Una mano se posó en su cintura, otra en su muslo. Sintió que la elevaban y lo entendió. Sus piernas automáticamente se enroscaron en la cadera del hombre. Por Dios alguien podría verlos, tenía que detenerse. Sintió como él se pegaba, pudo sentir la lona del chaleco que tenía, el olor embriagante del hombre. Sus labios fueron dejados y su cuello pasó a ser devorado. Al instante su alarma se encendió, tenía que detenerse, no era el lugar y tampoco el momento. A penas lo conocía, como se atrevía pero no hacía nada por detenerlo.

\- Basta – logro decir – él se detuvo al instante – lo siento, a penas te conozco, que pensaras ahora

Se bajó y trato de componerse, estaba roja y no solo por la vergüenza.

\- Yo – no lo miro – lo siento

Quería correr pero otra vez se vio envuelta por los brazos y cuerpo de hombre, sintió sus labios en su oído.

\- Sé que no es el momento, tampoco el lugar y no pienso nada malo de ti. Somos adultos y solo se dio la oportunidad – un beso en su cuello – estaré esperando que se repita

Dicho eso él se puso a su altura y subió lentamente la máscara, dándole una última oportunidad de verlo. ¿Quería que se repita? Le sonrió de esa manera sexy y se acomodó la ropa.

\- Vamos – le tendió la mano

Acepto y se dejó guiar, caminaron un poco y vio que Haki seguía jugando con los perros, respiro aliviada y volvió a sentarse sobre el pasto. Kakashi hizo lo mismo, no se miraron y dijeron nada. Estaban observando el paisaje que ya empezaba a tornarse naranja.

\- Fue mi primer beso – giro a verlo –en años, a eso me refiero

\- Que honor – la miro – sin embargo, dudo que no hayas tenido pretendientes

\- No los tenia, aunque no lo creas – suspiro –mi vida era del trabajo a casa, de casa al trabajo. Haki es mi mundo

\- Entiendo – dejo de verla

\- Kakashi – lo llamo

\- ¿Sí? – giro a verla

\- También quiero que se repita

Y él le sonrió de lado, pudo notarlo. Asintió y siguieron observando el paisaje, era una maldita pervertida pero ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio rechazaría a un hombre de ese calibre? Tenía que estar ciega. Kakashi era muy atractivo.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: Sasuke Uchiha

Después de dejar a Sol y Haki en el piso de Naruto, Kakashi casi corrió a su piso. Cerró la puerta y se pegó a ella necesitando apoyo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Qué carajos había pasado? Se sacó el chaleco, tenía demasiado calor. Su cuerpo estaba aún caliente y no por la primavera, estaba demasiado excitado. Necesitaba una ducha fría, algo que calme su locura. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarla? ¿Por qué le había permitido verlo? Retiro casi todo su ropa, abrió el baño y miro la ducha. Sería su remedio, tenía que serlo.

Abrió el agua fría y dejo que lo moje, se apoyó en las baldosas, su cabeza choco fuerte con la pared, cerró los ojos y recordó el beso apasionado que le había dado a Sol. Por todos sus antecesores, se había sentido vivo cuando la besaba. El sabor de los labios femeninos habían calado profundo, la suavidad de estos lo llevaron a pensar que se había perdido en un genjutsu.

El aroma de la mujer era embriagante, sutil pero poderoso. Pudo sentir la necesidad de ella por ser tocada, haber sido el primer hombre que se acercaba a ella de esa manera, no había hecho más que inflarle el ego desgraciado que tenía. Abrió los ojos, estaba jadeando, sudando y muy excitado. Tenía que calmarse, no podía seguir imaginándose cosas perversas.

Mirando su anatomía, cerró sus ojos y dejo que sus manos se encargaran, el desfogue tenía que ayudarlo. Al cerrar sus ojos la vio, tan clara y tan real. Ella sonriéndole, tocando su rostro, acariciando su cabello. No podía imaginarla desnuda, pero si imagino tocar su cuerpo, acariciar su delantera, sus caderas, sus piernas. Y así llego a su límite, exploto en un éxtasis que le hizo pensar que si tuviera el sharingan aun, estaría haciendo el amateratsu.

Jadeo de emoción y dejo que todo rastro hormonal sea limpiado con el agua, después de lavarse el cabello y el cuerpo, salió de la ducha. Al rato estaba sentado en su cama, con los pies en el suelo. Mirando algún punto muerto del piso.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora Obito? – dijo en un susurro

* * *

Unas horas después de pensar y darle vueltas al asunto, estaba tratando de dormir. Tenía mucho trabajo pero su mente solo se concentraba en alguien, en Sol.

Había pasado casi una semana desde su llegada, se había adecuado un poco a la vida en la aldea y a usar esa ropa extraña. El departamento que le prometieron estaba casi listo, solo faltaban algunos detalles vánales. Hoy se mudaría, estaba triste de dejar a Naruto. Le había tomado un cariño maternal, pero estaría al frente suyo. Muchas noches casi no dormían, él le contaba sus aventuras siendo ninja. Juraría que el rubio había ganado unos kilos en esos días, comía mucho.

Ayer por la tarde el salió a una misión que lo tendría alejado por unos cuatro días, no la ayudaría en la mudanza. Observo sus pocas cosas, nada que no pudiera mover sola. Miro el espacio que dejaría vacío en Naruto, no quería dejarlo solo. Haki también estaba triste, quería quedarse en ese lugar pero no podían. Naruto necesitaba privacidad, más cuando recibía a su novia. Por Dios que novia tenia, toda una belleza. Y esos ojos misteriosos, Naruto tenía buen gusto.

Por otro lado, tenía otro tema que no la dejaba dormir, kakashi. Desde lo ocurrido habían hablado poco, casi nada. El tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, apenas lograba saludarla. Y le agradecía, no tenía el valor para verlo y decirle hola. Estaba tan nerviosa de verlo y que él diga "No volverá a suceder".

También había asistido al hospital por una revisión de rutina, por lo visto querían saber si en verdad fue madre o no. Pero bastaba con solo verle el vientre, tenía estrías. La piel algo flácida, no tan exagerada pero a leguas se notaba que su vientre se hincho y estiro.

A pesar de eso, tuvieron que revisarla por dentro. Ahí le confirmaron que su útero había sufrido en el parto, a pesar de los años transcurridos, aún tenía el útero débil. Si quería tener otro bebe tendría que esperar a estar más fuerte y claro que no pensaba en ser madre otra vez y mucho menos, estando lejos de su mundo.

Por otro lado Iruka la había convencido de que inscriba a Haki en la academia, aunque lo dudo unos días decidió que era una opción para no tenerlo todo el día encerrado con ella. Además ella tenía que conseguir un trabajo, no podía depender del dinero que le dio Tsunade.

Les dio su celular para que ellos lo analicen y puedan cargarlo. La batería se había acabado, Naruto disfrutaba ver los videos que ella tenía guardados. Así que desde hoy Haki asistía a la academia, Iruka le prometió que lo ayudaría con la adaptación, había muchos niños más avanzados y Haki al tener casi siete años no sabía nada de Jutsus o como se llame.

Levanto la caja y miro todo antes de salir, estaba impecable, la ropa que Naruto había dejado tirada y sucia, estaba limpia, planchada y doblada. Cuando el regrese encontraría todo en buen estado. Salió y cerró con llave. La otra puerta al frente estaba abierta, esperándola. Ingreso y vio todo lo que tenía que acomodar, no tenía mucho pero quien no quisiera vivir en un departamento casi amoblado y gratis.

Dejo la caja y coloco sus brazos en su cadera, tenía que empezar, Haki saldría a las cinco y eran las diez.

* * *

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Kakashi tiro los documentos en el escritorio – que estupidez

\- Lo se Hokage – Shikamaru suspiro – es problemático, pero no tenemos otra opción

\- Y Sasuke que no aparece

\- Te lo dije – jalo la silla y se sentó - ¿Por qué tanto apuro en saber si tiene una herencia o no?

\- Haki ya está asistiendo a la academia y ella necesita un trabajo, Naruto se encargó de decirme lo preocupada que lucía al ver las cuotas de la academia

\- Y como estas tan preocupado por ella

\- Esta sola en la aldea – Kakashi disimulo su interés – no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda

\- Sasuke tiene que llegar para que autorice la revisión de esos documentos, sin eso no podremos abrirlo. A menos que alguien con el Shiaringan lo haga

\- Más tonterías – su mano golpeo el escritorio - ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner esa regla?

\- Sasuke Uchiha

\- Desgraciado – dijo muy bajo

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Shikamaru lo miro

\- Nada – suspiro – bien, entonces solo esperemos que llegue y ahí veremos

\- ¿Y si no tiene nada?

\- Debe tenerlo, los Uchiha eran muy acomodados.

\- Eso no asegura nada. ¿Qué han dicho los ancianos?

\- Que no debo dejar de vigilar a la mujer porque no sabemos si es peligrosa para la aldea – Imito la voz de la anciana – y otras cosas más absurdas, no sé cómo Tsunade los soportaba

\- Era lo normal aunque me extraña que no dijeran cosas peores

\- Las dijeron pero tuve que imponer mi autoridad

\- ¿Puedo saberlas?

\- No los quieren en Konoha, su idea es exiliarla junto con sasuke

\- Malditos – Shikamaru miro al techo

\- Lo mismo les dije y no lo tomaron nada bien

\- Sexto – Shizune ingreso agitada – me informan que Sasuke-kun está ingresando a la villa

\- Por fin – Kakashi se levantó – nos honra con su presencia, a penas entre dile que suba, es urgente

\- Si

Ella salió, miro a Shikamaru. Los dos sabían que el reto empezaba ahora, Sasuke era una caja de sorpresas y tenían que tener cuidado con todo lo que le dirían.

\- bueno, creo que debo dejarte solo – el joven se levanto

\- no – Kakashi lo miro serio – te necesito por si se descontrola

\- ¿Miedo?

\- No – le sonrió – solo que no quiero lidiar con sus arrebatos

\- De acuerdo – se acomodó el chaleco –que problemático

\- Sexto – Un anbu apareció – la señorita Sol acaba de dejar el piso de Naruto, ya se instala en el proporcionado

\- Bien, tráela

\- Si

El anbu desapareció, ella tenía que estar presente y conocer al que sería su relator. La puerta se abrió y shizune le dio el pase a su ex alumno. Lucia molesto y serio, como siempre.

\- Sasuke que alegría verte – trato de mejorar el ambiente

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hago en Konoha?

\- Yo también te extrañe – se sentó – no deseaba hacerte venir pronto pero se presentó un caso

Vio como el Uchiha observaba el lugar, le dio una mirada rápida a Shikamaru que se había levantado y estaba parado observando todo.

\- Hace poco, aparecieron dos personas, llegaron de otra dimensión. No sabemos exactamente de donde

\- ¿Solo por eso me hicieron venir? No usare mi rinnegan

\- Déjame terminar – no quería enfadarse pero con Sasuke era imposible – esas personas, parecían normales, tal vez aldeanos perdidos a causa de la guerra. Le dimos asilo en Konoha, están adaptándose solo que hay un pequeño detalle por el cual tu presencia es requerida

\- ¿y? – Sasuke parecía impaciente

\- Y se trata que – lo miro serio – los dos pertenecen a tu clan, en pocas palabras son Uchiha

Vio cómo su ex alumno abrió los ojos en sorpresa, después solo lo miro fijamente. A los segundos estaba sonriendo.

\- No puede ser, todos murieron en la masacre

\- No todos, la familia de Haki Uchiha, logro escapar. Hariko y el tenían una hija, al parecer huyeron a otra dimensión y vivieron unos años. Cuando estas personas aparecieron estaba escapando de unas bolas de energía que explotaban, cayeron a las afueras de Konoha, casualmente en donde se encontraron tres cuerpos calcinados de unos Uchiha después de la masacre. La hija de estos apareció junto con un niño que hasta hace poco pensamos que era su hermano pero ya sabemos que es su hijo legítimo. Los análisis de sangre dieron a un cien por ciento su legitimidad como uchihas. ¿Te alegra saber alguien más de tu clan está vivo?

\- Uhm

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que estaba esperando, el simple monosílabo que daba a entender muchas cosas. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que ser tan exasperante?

\- ¿solo eso?

\- Y ¿Qué esperabas kakashi?

\- Hokage – Shikamaru hablo – es el Hokage, tenle más respeto

\- No estoy hablando contigo Nara

\- Pero yo si – lo miro – Kakashi es el Hokage

\- Bueno – tenía que calmar la situación – ella viene para acá

\- ¿Ella?

\- Sol Uchiha, tienes que decirle todo acerca de los Uchihas

\- No estoy obligado

\- Es tu deber como único miembro vivo del clan

\- Tu sabes también de los uchihas, tuviste un sharingan

\- Pero nunca fui uno – estaba empezando a molestarle – tienes más información, hablaste con mis antecesores

\- Solo fue chismes de viejas

\- Y esos chismes le interesan a ella, solo quiere saber que es un uchiha y lo que implica. Se ha negado a tener el apellido del clan porque no sabe nada. Solo dile eso y después puedes marcharte si deseas

\- Hokage – Shikamaru lo miro – cuide sus palabras

\- Es obvio que Sasuke no desea estar en la aldea, ¿Por qué retenerlo?

\- Muy sabio kakashi, no tengo nadie por quien venir

\- Sakura – Que idiota era a veces Sauke - ¿No la veras?

\- Es una molestia

\- Dime algo que no hayas dicho antes Sasuke

La puerta sonó, se abrió lentamente y la mujer de la que estaba casi escapando apareció frente a sus ojos. Hoy tenía el cabello suelto y una ropa más cómoda. Ese polo grande en vez de hacerla pasar desapercibida le marcaba de forma sutil el cuerpo y ese pantalón suelto, solo la hacía lucir más esbelta. Su cabello marrón lucia espectacular con el brillo del sol, sacudió su cabeza, tenía que enfocarse.

\- Hola – trato de no sonreír estúpidamente – pasa

\- Buenos días Hokage – hablo suave – buenos días a ustedes

\- Te presento a Sasuke Uchiha

Vio como ella giro a verlo y ahí pudo notar que Sasuke la miraba fijamente, con la vista algo descolocada. Como si le hubiera impactado verla, un hincón le dio en el pecho, una voz en su mente que parecía la de Obito le susurro: "Acabas de cagar todo"

* * *

Sasuke no tenía mucha expectativa sobre su visita a Konoha, haría hasta lo imposible por no cruzarse con Sakura, la evitaría a toda costa, su misión era ir decir "Que diablos quieren" y salir por donde vino. No quería saber nada más al respecto y en parte así lo había planeado, ese intercambio con Kakashi había sido muy tenso. Pero ahora, cuando la vio entrar se congelo. Era demasiada información para un día, había dos Uchihas más vivos, todo su clan no había perecido. Tal vez la conocía, tal vez en una ocasión la vio pero no recordaba a nadie que se llamara Sol. Ninguna uchiha tenía un nombre así, Haki le sonaba. Tal vez era alguien de la policía militar, ¿Hariko?

Recordó que una vez su madre menciono a alguien llamado Hariko, pero no encontraba el recuerdo exacto. Ella la que tenía el nombre nada Uchiha había aparecido dejando sin palabras, era la primera Uchiha que veía desde que era un niño, no eran tan pequeña, figura normal, atributos destacables y su cabello.

No podía dejar de verla, ¿Era un Uchiha? Ella hablo y siguió sin responderle o apartar la mirada, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Porque lo había dejado sin habla?

\- ¿Sasuke? – la voz de ex maestro lo trajo a la realidad

\- No parece una Uchiha – se recompuso en su fachada de indiferencia – no tiene nada de uno

\- Los exámenes te contradicen – ella le hablo sin titubeos, sin sonrojos, sin miedo – y fueron varios lo que me sacaron, a mi hijo también

\- ¿Tu hijo?

\- Te dije que eran dos – kakashi hizo que girara la cabeza

\- No puede ser, es apenas de mi edad

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, tengo treinta años, pero aquí resulta que tengo veintidós

\- Des-balance del tiempo – susurro sin dejar de verla, y ella le mantenía la mirada

\- Al parecer el tiempo es diferente en mi mundo, Sol Harry un gusto – le extendió la mano

Miro la mano extendida y después a ella, tenía una sonrisa que le recordaba a Naruto. Se quedó viéndola, ¿Acaso pretendía que la toque? No lo haría, pero por alguna extraña razón su mano temblaba por tocarla.

\- Bueno creo que aquí nadie saluda como acostumbro –bajo la mano – ya que estas aquí y no luces nada feliz, iré al grano ¿Qué es un Uchiha?

La siguió mirando, ¿se había dado cuenta de que no quería estar ahí? Era muy perceptiva, la volvió a mirar de arriba abajo y algo en ella lo descolocaba. Tenía algo, algo muy puro que lo atraía. ¿Atraía? ¿Qué carajos Sasuke? Se maldijo internamente.

\- Hokage – la vio girar – en verdad quiero saber que rayos un Uchiha, llevo una semana aquí y nadie me lo quiere decir, me dijeron que espere a este niño y el….

\- ¿Niño? – ahora sí que reacciono, le sujeto el brazo y la hizo girar - ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Niño – le respondió sin miedo – eres un niño para mi

Y tal vez eso hizo que su sharingan se active, vio como ella retrocedió un paso y lo miraba atenta.

\- Vas a cuidar tus palabras

\- Tu ojo – ella susurro mirándolo – es rojo

\- Sasuke – escucho la voz de Kakashi pero era lejana

\- Dilo otra vez – le ordeno sin dejar de verla

\- Niño – lo dijo sin miedo – suéltame – no era un orden o una petición

Y la soltó, ella no retrocedió o se puso a llorar, simplemente se quedó viéndolo. ¿Qué era ella?

\- No te diré nada de los Uchihas – dio la espalda e intentó salir del lugar pero tiraron de su único brazo haciendo que gire

\- No me des la espalda Niño, he esperado este día desde que llegue – no tenía la voz alterada – no te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores

Vio de reojo como el Nara se posicionada cautelosamente por si el reaccionaba agresivamente. ¿Qué lo creían?

\- Dos cosas extranjera – le puso el suficiente acido a sus palabras – una, nadie me toca – mira la mano y se solto – segundo y no menos importante, tenemos casi la misma edad y mucho menos me interesa un reverenda mierda si has esperado días o meses. Por mi puedes irte al carajo con tus preguntas

Dicho eso se dispuso a salir pero no pudo, la bofetada llego sin aviso dejándolo mudo. Toco el lado afectado y lo sintió caliente.

\- Sol – Kakashi se había levanto ya hora estaba frente a ellos

\- Dos cosas niño Uchiha – esta vez sí levanto la voz – una, a mí nadie me habla así, segundo y no menos importante, mi hijo y yo necesitamos saber que es un uchiha, porque ya no resistimos que los demás nos miren como si fuéramos a robar o matar a alguien. Entiendo que no es tu problema y que no quieras saber nada de este lugar pero déjame decirte que eso me importa una reverenda mierda. Me dirás ahora y aquí que es un maldito uchiha y porque es tan malo serlo.

Sasuke no salía de asombro, primero la atrevida lo había golpeado y ahora lo imitaba. Bien podría regresarle el golpe pero no iba con él, su única mano se empuño y sonrió de lado. Ella lo estaba retando, bien aceptaría el reto.

\- Quieres saber sobre los Uchiha, te lo diré pero en privado

\- De acuerdo – acepto su reto

\- Momento – kakashi les hablo pero ellos seguían con las miradas fijas – no he dado la autorización de hablar en otro lugar, Sasuke cálmate, la charla será aquí

\- Ella acepto kakashi, después de todo es sobre mi clan. No tienes nada que ver eso

\- Como Hokage estoy dando un orden – Kakashi levanto su voz pero de poco sirvió, ellos seguían viéndose

\- Bien cuando quieras Uchiha – se alejó un poco sin dejar de verlo

\- Ahora, en donde estés viviendo. Sin nadie más que nosotros dos

\- Vamos

Sasuke vio como Kakashi se quedaba sorprendido y mudo, mientras los veía salir de su oficina. Cerro de un portazo y espero unos segundos, al parecer nadie quería detenerlos. Miro la espalda de la chica, caminaba sin temor. Con la frente en alto, se sintió observado, tenía que ser vigilado. En un conteo rápido vio como casi doce anbus los seguían cautelosos, Kakashi era un maldito estorbo.

La mujer quería lucha, se la daría. Tenerla sola a su merced lo estaba empezando a animar, por un reto después de muchos tiempo. Alguien que pueda estar a su igual en intelecto, porque no parecía estúpida y muchos menos cobarde.

\- Sasuke-kun – vio que la muchacha se detuvo, su peor pesadilla estaba bloqueándoles el paso

\- Sakura – dijo mirándola, desde su altura podía verla un poco

\- Sasuke-kun yo

\- Disculpa sakura – la mujer hablo – sé que tienes deseos grandes de hablar con este mocoso malcriado pero ahora estamos a mitad de algo. Cuando termine, té lo enviare – giro a verlo - ¿O me equivoco?

\- No te equivocas

Vio como la mujer esquivaba a su antigua compañera de equipo y seguía con sus pasos, la imito, paso por el lado de la molestia sin ni siquiera mirarla. Solo sintió el aroma dulzón de su cabello. Una punzada se instaló en su pecho, recordó algunas líneas de sus cartas "Te extraño" se insultó mentalmente, podría lidiar con ella después. Primero le dejaría en claro las cosas a la que se creía Uchiha.


	8. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7: Primer Contacto

Caminaron hasta llegar al piso de Naruto, ¿Qué diablos iban a hacer ahí? La siguió, tal vez quería apoyo. "Cobarde" le grito internamente pero pasaron de largo la puerta del rubio. Ella abrió una e ingreso, Sasuke se retiró su calzado, el lugar olía a limpio, todo estaba ordenando a excepción de unas cajas. Tal vez a penas se mudó. Ella cerró la puerta y giro a verlo.

\- Bien te escucho – se sentó en uno de los pequeños muebles

\- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente pequeña? – la miro de pies a cabeza

\- ¿Qué demonios es Uchiha? Niño – lo desafió

\- Deja de llamarme niño

\- No te comportes como uno

\- ¿Y lo dices tú? – la volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza – tenemos la misma edad

\- No es así, por más que digan lo contrario los estúpidos exámenes

\- Como sea – miro alrededor - ¿Tanto interés en un Uchiha?

\- Dicen que soy una, quiero saber que son o que es

\- ¿Qué tendré a cambio?

\- ¿Quieres irte no es así? – sonrió – dime todo y kakashi te dejara ir

\- ¿Kakashi? ¿Tantas confianzas con el Hokage?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – se levantó – habla

\- Así de fácil no será extranjera, primero quiero saber dos cosas

\- Te escucho

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Sol Harry

\- Ya lo sé idio…. – se contuvo – ¿Eres una ninja?

\- Creo que el idiota es otro, ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Kakash.. el Hokage? Vengo de otra dimensión o mundo, desconozco todo acerca de los ninjas o estas cosas. ¿algo más?

\- ¿No me temes?

\- ¿Debería? – ella le sonrió de manera sarcástica – no te conozco, no tendría por qué temerte, hasta ahora he notado que solo eres un niño malcriado, un mocoso sin ningún respeto que cree que asusta

Sasuke tuvo un pequeño temblor en la mano, quería estrangularla, usar el sharingan y enviarla a otro mundo. Camino un poco y miro el lugar. ¿Dónde estaría el otro Uchiha?

\- Que observadora eres – la miro – deberías temerme

\- No – camino hasta el – ya te lo dije, los mocosos como tu son mi especialidad

\- ¿En serio? – se acercó tanto a ella que pudo sentir su respiración – Soy tu especialidad

\- Si, a los niños malcriados hay que tratarlos con pinzas – lo miro de pies a cabeza – y no hay que hacerle mucho caso

\- Entiendo – se alejó, no por miedo solo que el aura de seguridad que transmitía la mujer lo estaba impacientando

\- ¿Qué es un Uchiha? – volvió a sentarse

\- Uhm – se sentó – Uchiha es un clan antiguo, Los Uchihas son descendientes de Indra Ōtsutsuki, el hijo mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, quien tenía la idea de que el "poder" era la única forma de conseguir la paz que su padre deseaba. Sin embargo, el Sabio eligió a su hijo menor, Asura Ōtsutsuki, como el que heredaría su legado ya que creía que el "amor" era la forma de conseguir la paz, pero esta decisión fue tomada mal por su hermano mayor ya que se enfrentó a su propio hermano para recuperar lo que consideraba suyo, formándose desde ese momento lo que se conoce como la Maldición del Odio. Los descendientes del hijo menor serían los Senju, causando que se formara una rivalidad entre los Uchiha y los Senjus…..

Sasuke no quería extenderse pero demonios, ella parecía muy interesada. Le relato todo sin proponérselo. Le conto lo que los hokages anteriores le habían dicho, le hablo del porqué de la masacre y del porque los demás aldeanos no saben de eso. Vio interés y mucha indignación en sus ojos. Cuando termino espero muchas preguntas pero ella solo lo siguió mirando. Después ella se levantó y camino hasta el, se arrodillo y le toco el rostro sin miedo, el no retrocedió.

\- Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tu hermano – vio que unas lágrimas luchaban por salir de esos ojos claros – nunca pensé que ser un Uchiha conllevaba tanto – sintió los dedo finos de ella recorrer su mejilla – lo siento

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo – quería alejarse pero su cuerpo no respondía – Itachi tuvo sus razones

\- Después de saber todo esto – se levantó y empezó a caminar – no quiero ser una Uchiha, siento que es demasiado peso

\- No lo seas entonces – se levantó – regresa por donde viniste

\- Eso quisiera pero no puedo – giro a verlo – no sé cómo llegue a aquí

\- ¿Explícate?

\- Hubo una explosión y apareció otra esfera de color negra y roja, corrí para refugiarme con Haki, cuando entre por una calle vi como un agujero aparecía, decidí entrar ahí.

Se acercó tanto a ella que sintió como la mujer se tensaba, no quería hacerlo pero necesitaba. La sujeto con su única mano para que no huya y se agacho un poco para pegar su frente con la de ella. Sintió su aroma embriagante. Antes que ella replique la miro directo a los ojos activando el rinnegan.

Apareció en el lugar que ella había descrito, vio en cámara lenta como sucedió todo, se acercó a ver el agujero que ella mencionó. Era el Kamui, vio a un niño en sus brazos, este tenía los ojos normales, pero ella tenía activado el sharingan, ella lo había hecho. Vio como ella ingresaba al agujero y después como conoció a los ninjas, después vio a Kakashi sonriéndole ¿Qué demonios? Kakashi tenía la mirada de imbécil, siguió vagando en las memorias de la mujer, vio muchas escenas con Naruto, vio al niño corriendo por el prado y a Kakashi mirarla, después vio como el jonin se acercaba y acariciaba su cabello.

\- ¿Qué haces? – sintió que lo empujaban

Miro a su alrededor y estaban en el mismo lugar, ella tenía la respiración agitada. Lo miraba iracunda.

\- ¿Cómo entraste en mis memorias? Tu ojo – lo señalo

\- Es mi especialidad, recuerdos muy estúpidos debo decir

\- Idiota – le grito – me duele – toco su cabeza

\- Se te pasara – había usado demasiado chacra, por esa razón ella tenía esos hincones – así que estas en amoríos con Kakashi

\- ¿Qué? – ella se ruborizo un poco – no digas tonterías mocoso

\- Lo vi – se acercó – vi como él te mira, como un idiota

\- Aléjate – le grito

Vio como ella callo de rodillas y se tocaba la cabeza, empezó a preocuparse, no debería dolerle tanto, no fue tan agresivo.

\- No exageres, solo revise un poco

\- Maldición – vio como unas gotas de sangre caían al piso

Se acercó rápido, no podía estar sangrando. Seria inaudito, se agacho y trato de levantarle el rostro, ella no dejaba.

\- Déjame ver demonios

\- No – ella seguía escondiendo el rostro – aléjate de mi

Y entonces ella levanto la mirada, su cuerpo retrocedió un poco, los ojos de la mujer ya no eran esos que vio hace un momento, ahora era rojos, el sharingan estaba activado. La sangre salía de sus ojos como lágrimas, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se activaron? Tenía la mirada de dolor y confusión.

\- ¿Por qué? – miraba a todos lados

Tal vez percibía detalles que antes no podía, el sharingan servía para eso. Era como quitarte una venda y ver todo en cámara lenta. Era difícil acostumbrarse.

\- Debes tranquilizarte – trato de tocarla

Y antes que su mano se mueva un milímetro ella lo sujeto y lo detuvo, lo miro directo y fue un milisegundo en el que Sasuke noto que había ingresado a un lugar extraño con ella. ¿La mujer podía hacer eso? Ya no estaban en el lugar de la conversación, ahora estaban en una habitación oscura, miro a su alrededor, olía a sangre. Vio como unas personas caminaban tambaleándose, sujetando sus estómagos. ¿Dónde diablos estoy? Trato de levantarse pero ella lo sujetó, tenía la mirada fija en las personas que se acercaban a ella.

- _Huyan_ – la mujer escupiendo sangre les dijo – _huyan de aquí, él está por entrar_

No entendía nada, miro a todos lados y vio a Itachi entrar, tenía la mirada apagada. Los miro y camino hasta ellos, la mujer que les había hablado se interpuso pero termino siendo cortada por la mitad, cayó al suelo y vio a su hermano limpiar su espada de anbu. Empezó a temblar, esto no se lo había dicho.

\- Itachi – dijo suavemente

Su hermano no lo escucho y vio cómo se acercaba a una cuna y como enterraba la espada dentro, después limpiaba la sangre del acto, se llenó de nauseas. Escucho el grito desesperado de una mujer detrás de él, giro a ver y vio a Sol mirando atenta todo, en silencio, con lágrimas de sangre brotando de sus ojos, otra mujer grito, esa salió corriendo a ver la cuna y empezó a luchar con su hermano.

\- _¿Porque haces esto Itachi?_ – la mujer trataba de golpearlo – _porque mi hijo_

\- _Es por el bien de la aldea_

\- _Por favor_ – ella se arrodillo – _por favor deja que mi hija se vaya_

Una niña corrió hasta su madre, era Sol. La niña se sujetó de la mujer.

\- _Por favor, por favor, ya mataste a mi hijo_

\- _Todos deben morir_

- _Por favor Itachi_ – un hombre salió del escondite estaba muy mal herido – _por favor, solo mi hija_

Vio cómo su hermano miraba a la niña y después cerraba los ojos, guardo su espada y les dio la espalda.

\- _A las afueras de konoha, dejare tres cuerpos calcinados, váyanse donde nadie los vea. Olviden que son uchihas y a ella – giro a ver a la niña – bórrenle la memoria, tienen 20 segundos_

La mujer y el hombre no esperaron más y salieron corriendo como pudieron con la niña en brazos, sintió que su hermano lo miraba y activaba el amaterasu, la casa empezó a quemarse, sintió el calor de las llamas envolverlo. Tenía que salir de ese genjutsu o lo que Sol había hecho. La sujeto pero ella tenía la mirada clavada en Itachi, no parpadeaba.

\- Kai – grito pero nada paso, no podía salir, no podía liberarse – kai – volvió a gritar, nada

Las llamas empezaron a alcanzarlos, se pegó a la pared. ¿Por qué no podía salir? Activo su sharingan pero nada pasaba, volvió a mirar a la mujer, seguía observando a Itachi, ahora sus ojos estaban furiosos.

\- Despierta – le grito – despierta – la tuvo que golpear

Logro que ella lo mirara, pareció reaccionar y miro a todos lados. Después miro la cuna y miro la sangre alrededor.

\- No…

\- Tienes que sacarnos o moriremos calcinados – señalo el fuego – desactiva lo que hayas hecho

\- ¿Qué hice?

\- Qué diablos se – le grito – libera el genjutsu

\- ¿El qué? – miro desesperada el lugar

\- Kai – grito y nada, empezó a sentir ardor en su piel, las llamas lo estaban alcanzando

\- Tenemos que salir – ella trato de levantarse

\- No – usaría el rinnegan, miro directo al fuego pero nada paso - ¿Qué demonios?

\- Ahh – escucho que ella grito y vio como trataba de apagar el fuego que empezaba a encenderse en su ropa

Trato de ayudarla pero su capa se encendió, se le quito rápido y fue a ayudarla, ella empezaba a gritar.

\- Dilo tú – la pego a su cuerpo – dilo

\- ¿Qué digo? – ella trataba de encogerse las llamas estaban cubriéndolos

\- Kai – dijo Sasuke soportando el ardor que sentía en la espalda

\- Kai – grito ella pero nada- Kai – volvió a gritar

Sasuke temió por su vida, por primera vez sintió que iba a morir. Vio que los ojos de la mujer ya no tenían el sharingan activado, estaban rojos por las lágrimas y el dolor. Se quedaron viendo y sintió una mano en su hombro, giro a verla y se topó con unos ojos verdes.

\- Kai – escucho y todo se volvió negro

Al poco rato sintió el aire menos caliente y abrió los ojos, había muchas personas alrededor observando, sintió que aún tenía una mano en su hombro. Volvió a girar y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Sakura, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- Sasuke-kun – dijo empezando a llorar

\- Sakura – susurro sintiendo alivio

Tenía a alguien envuelta por su brazo, la miro y vio que la mujer estaba casi pegada a su pecho. Por instinto la soltó rápido y ella cayó a un lado. Al mover su brazo sintió un dolor de terror, vio que tenía quemaduras en varias partes.

\- No te muevas – Sakura se agacho y empezó a verlo – son de segundo grado

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió? – Kakashi apareció a su lado viéndolo molesto, empezaba a revisar a la mujer que estaba inconsciente

\- ¿Creerías que no tengo idea? – lo miro

\- Di una orden y la desobedeciste – Vio como Kakashi observaba las quemaduras de la mujer

\- ¿Tan preocupado por ella?

\- No estoy para tus bromas estúpidas – Kakashi le grito haciendo que Sakura salte del susto – si no llegábamos los hubiéramos encontrado calcinados

\- No fue mi amaterasu – trato de defenderse – pensé que estaba en un genjutsu, no pude liberarme

\- Fue difícil – Sakura hablo – tuve que usar mucha chacra para liberarte. Fue un genjutsu poderoso

\- Ella lo hizo – miro a Sol – logro activar su sharingan y después, estábamos en otro lugar

\- Sakura – Kakashi siguió mirando fríamente a Sasuke – apresúrate, su respiración es irregular

\- Si – ella se concentró y la luz verde que le aliviaba el ardor creció

\- Cúrala a ella primero – la mujer tenía peores quemaduras que ella

\- Cierra la maldita boca Sasuke – Kakashi volvió a gritarle – Shikamaru

Vio al Nara caminar con la mirada seria, paso de largo sin verlo.

\- Avísale a Iruka que ella no podrá ir por Haki, enviare a un anbu

\- Me ofrezco – el Nara se agacho – he tenido más contacto con el niño, si me ve podrá estar cómodo

\- Está bien, tenemos que alistar una habitación alejada. No quiero que los ancianos consejeros se enteren de esto

\- Como digas ¿Y él? – el Nara lo señalo

\- Esta consiente, no necesitara evaluación

\- De acuerdo

El Nara desapareció por la puerta y muchos anbus salieron al instante, se quedó viendo como kakashi tocaba con delicadeza extrema a la mujer, pudo darse cuenta que el flamante Hokage estaba embobado con ella. Sintió más alivio cuando la luz sanadora se posó en su espalda, ¿Cómo diablos había pasado eso? Casi muere y por culpa de la mujer, ¿Quién era Haki? Tal vez el niño que vio en los recuerdos.

\- Ella uso el kamui para llegar aquí – dijo sentándose mejor – revise sus recuerdos

\- ¿Removiste su mente? – Kakashi lo miro más furioso aun – sabes lo peligroso que puede ser

\- Solo revise lo reciente, nada que lastimara su hermoso cerebro

\- ¿Y cómo crees que esto se realizó? – Kakashi estaba haciendo de idiota

\- Dudo mucho que eso haya activado su subconsciente y que su sharingan se active – necesitaba agua – no fue mi culpa

\- Nada de lo que haces es tu maldita culpa Sasuke, siempre es cosa del destino – Él se había burlado

\- ¿Perdón? – Ahora si estaba molesto – ¿Tanto celos sientes de haberla visto en pecho?

Sintió la mirada penetrante y dura de su ex maestro, pudo sentir la presión y el deseo de pelea que kakashi emanaba, había dado en el clavo. Se levantó al mismo tiempo que el Hokage lo hacía, vio como Sakura los miraba preocupada, se pegó a él tanto que sus narices se podían tocar.

\- Vas a meditar lo que dijiste y disculparte ahora mismo Sasuke – La voz del que una vez fue se mentor era de terror, nunca lo había escuchado con ese tono

\- ¿Tanto duele saber la verdad? – lo reto, sus dos ojos estaban descubiertos

\- ¿Cómo? – Sintió como el chacra del hokage se disparaba

\- Por favor – Sakura como siempre intervenía en lo que no le importa

\- Este no es asunto tuyo – giro a verla con ira – Que molesta eres – volvió a mirar a Kakashi – Ella – señalo a Sol – me pertenece

Vio como Kakashi abría sus dos ojos tan grandes por la sorpresa, hasta el mismo internamente se maldijo por lo que acaba de decir, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Tenía que decir algo más, estaba quedando en ridículo.

\- Es una Uchiha, parte de MI CLAN – enmarco las palabras

\- Eso lo veremos – Kakashi había bajado tanto su voz que parecía cortar el viento

\- Ya basta con los dos – el grito de alguien hizo que giraran a ver a esa persona – Parecen niños peleando por un dulce

La antigua Hokage acabo con la que sería una pelea interesante, los separo al caminar abriéndose camino entre ellos. Se agacho para revisar a la mujer, hizo una mueca de disgusto y miro a kakashi.

\- Tenemos que llevarla al hospital de emergencia, su chacra es demasiado débil, necesitara tratamiento

\- Llevémosla – el Hokage se agacho para recogerla

\- Es parte de mi clan – hablo otra vez sin proponérselo – yo me encargare

\- Déjame recordarte que hasta poco la mandaste a la mierda – Kakashi trataba de cargarla

\- No eres un Uchiha por más que quieras aparentarlo

\- Igual podría patear tu cretino trasero Sasuke

\- Inténtalo – otra vez estaba provocándolo

\- Ya – el grito de tsunade hizo los cimientos del edificio se muevan – la llevare yo y tu mocoso – tenía la mirada furiosa de la rubia – deja de portarte así o hare que pases todo un año en rehabilitación por la cantidad de huesos rotos que te dejare – el puño de la mujer se estrelló con la pared que estaba al lado de su cabeza.

Miro como la pared se partía y la rubia no pestañaba, no sintió miedo, solo un poco de preocupación, si un golpe de esa magnitud lo tocaba, tendría que pasar más de un año para que sus huesos se reconstruyan.

\- Y a ti kakashi – el Hokage la vio – déjate de ser un imbécil, compórtate

Dicho eso, la mujer levanto con delicadeza a Sol y la llevo en hombros como si no pasara nada, escucho que grito "Sakura que esperas" y ella corrió detrás de la rubia. Tsunade salio no sin antes darle una mirada de temor, se quedó parado observando la pared que acaba de ser derribada. Vio como Kakashi masajeaba el puente de su nariz y suspiraba, paso de largo ignorándolo.

\- Tienes que salir – le dijo desde el marco de la puerta

No le respondió, solo camino mirando de frente mientras salía del lugar, algunos anbus escondidos los observaban. Estaba por alejarse cuando kakashi le toco el hombro.

\- Tienes prohibido ir al hospital – la mano de Kakashi le apretó un poco el hombro – tienes prohibido salir de la aldea

\- ¿Es una amenaza? – seguía sin verlo

\- Una orden de tu Hokage

Dicho eso Kakashi desapareció en una explosión, camino saliendo por completo del edificio, miro el cielo y pensó en qué demonios haría ahora, solo le quedaba esperar hasta que la maldita mujer reaccione y le diga cómo diablos lo metió en un genjutsu tan poderoso. Camino rumbo a su antiguo departamento, después de todo tenía prohibido salir de la aldea.

* * *

Kakashi apareció una cuadra más arriba del piso de Naruto, removió su banda y seco su sudor, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo es casi golpeaba a su ex alumno? Si Tsunade no hubiera aparecido, ahora estaría luchando a muerte con Sasuke por Sol. ¿Por Ella? ¿Cómo diablos sucedió? Sasuke había acertado en algo sobre los celos infernales que sintió al verlo sujetándola de esa forma tan romántica en su pecho, su sangre había hervido. Se sintió tan primitivo, tan irracional que podría haberle partido la cara. Estaba seguro que no le ganaría al mocoso pero bien podría dejarle unos cuantos huesos rotos, lo que más le angustiaba era que de un segundo a otra Sasuke estaba actuando posesivamente con Sol, ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque vio lo poderosa que podía ser, eso debía ser.

Justo lo que shikmaru le había advertido, lo que Naruto temía. Sasuke estaba viendo una opción de poder, no podía permitirlo. Y era porque tenía dos grandes razones, la primera, estaba enamorado de ella y la segunda, Sasuke era un maldito bastardo. No eran razones lógicas pero jamás permitiría que él se aproveche de ella de esa forma tan ruin.

Era poderosa, no cabía duda. Al parecer, el que Sasuke remueva sus recuerdos había activado algo en ella, sacarlos del genjutsu no había sido fácil cuando ingreso al escuchar el grito de Sol, los había encontrado abrazados con los ojos cerrados, las quemaduras aparecían de la nada y entendieron que estaban sufriendo.

Sakura había tenido que usar el chacra de su sello para dispersar el genjutsu, ¿Sol lo había hecho? ¿Era así de poderosa? Si no llegaba a tiempo ellos ahora estarían muertos. Tendría a dos muertos en su record de gobierno y todo por su falta de carácter, por no imponer su autoridad como debería ser.

Odiaba ser Hokage, lo odiaba de verdad, ahora estaría en algún lugar del mundo leyendo o simplemente durmiendo, pero no, estaba jugando a ser el líder pésimo de una aldea, el líder aburrido que nadie respetaba, la comidilla de muchos por ya no tener el Sharingan y un idiota que no podía controlar su lado más primitivo.

Los consejeros acabarían con el si se enteraban de lo que paso, lo destituirían y terminarían exiliando a los tres uchiha que ahora tenía bajo su cargo, Por todos sus antecesores, quería renunciar y largarse, tal vez así podría olvidar el olor y la sonrisa de Sol.

Cerró sus ojos, recordó el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su cabello y suavidad de su piel, maldijo internamente, eso estaba mal, demasiado mal. Ahora ella estaba grave en el hospital, inconsciente y nadie sabía que había desencadenado que haya usado su sharingan. ¿Seguiría siendo la misma? Rogaba que sí, volvió a colocarse la banda y respiro, su puesto lo esperaba, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando.

\- Aquí estabas – la voz de su consejero lo alarmo

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eso te iba a preguntar – lo miro serio - ¿Qué sucede contigo?

\- Nada – quería moverse pero el joven se lo impidió

\- Dejemos las bromas hokage, sabes que no es momento

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar Shikamaru?

\- Lo que te está pasando – el joven lo miraba fijo

\- Dedúcelo

\- Entonces a la mierda – el Nara miro una nube – estas prendado de ella

\- Si – le dolió aceptarlo pero tenía que hacerlo

\- Sasuke parece que

\- No lo digas – acomodo su chaleco

\- ¿Temes que ella lo elija a el?

\- Eso no pasara – sonrió un poco

\- Que confianza la tuya

\- Ella cree que él es un niño malcriado

\- Si pero – suspiro – tu sabes que Sasuke sabe lo que tiene y sabe usarlo

\- No me preocupa, ella jamás buscaría eso

\- Ojala Kakashi – el joven empezó a caminar – no quiero imaginar que le pasaría a la aldea si el genio Uchiha la convence de hacer algo estúpido

\- Confió en su criterio – lo siguió

Claro que confiaba en el criterio de Sol, ella no tenía la mentalidad de una quinceañera que se dejaba engatusar por la mirada sexy de un tipo cretino, ella era segura de sí misma y muy inteligente. Jamás caería en una artimaña de Sasuke, ella no era Sakura a quien podría manejar a su antojo, ella era diferente. Estaba seguro de eso, ¿o no?


	9. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: Sus caricias

Kakashi llego al hospital un poco desganado, miro a las enfermeras, ellas realizaron una reverencia al verlo. Sonrió un poco, no le gustaba ser adulado. Camino siguiendo a Shikamaru, el Nara tenía la mirada serena y algo divertida. Llegaron al final de pasillo, un anbu los miro y les dio el pase. Llegaron a la puerta, se quedaron observando.

\- Hola – Haki se acercó a el – ¿Qué Sucedió con mamá?

Kakashi se agacho lo más que pudo y le toco la cabeza al niño, tenía los ojos lloroso y la mirada preocupada. Shikamaru le había dicho que lo llevaría al hospital, el niño no era tonto para no darse cuenta que algo había pasado.

\- Fue un accidente, ella estará bien

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Haki miro la puerta – Entonces – señalo la puerta – ¿Porque no me dejan verla?

Miro la puerta cerrada y suspiro, no podía engañarlo, se levantó y trato de encontrar la respuesta más sólida y contundente, para calmar al pequeño. Trato de maquinar algo, algún plan, algo que decirle al niño.

\- Esperemos a Tsunade – le sonrió – ella trabaja en privado

\- Está bien – el niño volvió a sentarse, tenía la mirada más triste

Maldijo, no sabía cómo consolarlo. Le recordó el tiempo en el que él tenía esa mirada perdida cuando era joven, cuando Rin murió, él tenía la misma mirada que ahora Haki tenía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Camino y se sentó al lado del niño, disimuladamente tomo su mano y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Veo que has practicado con los shurikens – miro algunos raspones

\- El maestro Iruka me estaba mostrando – una pequeña sonrisa apareció – dijo que soy muy hábil

. Que buena noticia – siguió revisando los dedos – pronto podrás ser un genin

¿Podría graduarme? – él lo miro con los ojos brillosos – y llevar la banda que usas?

Si – le sonrió – cuando te gradúes, te obsequiare una y estaré contigo

Gracias

Ok, no debía sentir lo que ahora estaba sintiendo pero algo en pecho se tornó tibio. Tal vez la sonrisa de Haki que era idéntica a la de Sol, esos ojos brillantes y mirada inocente. Su corazón latió fuerte y tuvo el deseo de abrazar al niño, de decirle que él estaría con el siempre que su madre lo permita, que él le diga "Papá". Se asustó ante la idea, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Nunca se había planteado la idea de tener hijos, no lo veía necesario y prudente, siendo el un ninja muy pedido por el enemigo, tener familia solo empeoraría las cosas. Pero ahora que sostenía esa mano pequeña, algo fría pero tan tierna, imagino como se sentiría si en verdad tuviera un hijo.

Nunca permitiría que su hijo tenga esa mirada solitaria, lo abrazaría cada vez que podría. Porque no repetiría lo que sucedió con él, jamás le haría eso a su hijo.

Eso fue intenso – Tsunade abrió la puerta y estaba sudando – está fuera de peligro

Lo vez – giro a ver a Haki y él sonreía

Mamá es muy fuerte, ¿Puedo verla señorita Tsunade? – su voz era encantadora

Sí, pero no la trates de despertar

Haki lo miro y tiro de su mano, le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañe. Dudo un poco pero sujeto la mano pequeña e ingreso lentamente. Sintió tensión en Haki cuando vieron a Sol recostada y cubierta, tenía una venda sobre los ojos. Como si la hubieran tratado

Porque sus ojos están vendados – Haki lo soltó y se acerco

Hubo unas pequeñas heridas, nada grave – Tsunade hablaba algo suave – ella está bien, solo necesita descansar

Con eso había calmado al niño, el la miro expectante pero ella señalo a Haki. No quería hablar frente al niño, asintió y se acercó un poco. Las quemaduras que había visto habían desapareció, solo quedaba algunas manchas que con el tiempo se borrarían del todo. El rostro de Sol ya no estaba pálido, ahora lucia más relajado.

Vas a ponerte bien mamá – Haki le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – hoy di un examen y obtuve una excelente calificación – acaricio el cabello – soy muy inteligente como tu

Se sintió triste, ver como el niño le relataba con delicadeza su día lo estaba poniendo de alguna forma sensible. Era muy tierno y triste a la vez. Él quiso acercarse y acariciarla pero sería muy inapropiado.

Tal vez sea un genin – el niño rio – podre ser un ninja como en las películas

Siendo el un Uchiha claro que sería un ninja poderoso, muy poderoso y peligroso. Si su madre podía hacer ese tipo de genjutsu, el obviamente haría muchos iguales. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, si Sol tuviera un entrenamiento adecuado podría ser una gran Kunoichi, muy poderosa y temida.

Es mejor que la dejemos descansar – Tsunade advirtió

Pero – Haki lo busco – debo quedarme con ella

No está permitido – Tsunade se colocó a la altura del niño – quisiera que te quedes pero está prohibido, ¿qué dices si vas con Hinata?

¿Con la señorita Hinata? – Haki lucia feliz

Si, ella me dijo que te lleve a su casa, hoy puedes quedarte con ella. Tu madre estará despierta mañana en la tarde y podrás estar con ella

Entiendo

Haki era muy maduro para su edad, entendía las cosas y no era terco como otros niños, tampoco lo había visto hacer alguna pataleta.

¿Hiashi sabe de eso? – pregunto, porque siendo Honesto dudaba que el líder del clan ofrezca su casa a un Uchiha

Hinata me dijo que si, su padre esta gustoso de recibirlo

Que extraño, bueno – miro a Haki – despídete de ella Haki

Si – el niño se acercó le dio otro beso y le dijo algo al oído que no pudo escuchar

Comenzó a salir con él y choco con Shikamaru, el miro al niño entre divertido y confundido. Algo pasaba con el Nara, miraba mucho a Haki.

Lo llevaré con Hinata – se agacho – ¿Que dices hacemos una carrera?

Si – Haki se cubrió la boca porque había gritado – lo siento

Tranquilo, en este pasillo no hay nadie

Mi mamá me dijo que no se puede gritar en los hospitales

Vamos a guardar el secreto

Kakashi miro muy divertido al Nara, ¿A eso le llamaban instinto paternal? Nunca lo había visto tan animado a pasar tiempo con un niño.

Volveré en unos instantes

Claro

Se despido de Haki revolviéndole el cabello, este rio bajito y le dijo un "Nos vemos Kakashi". A él le dejaría llamarlo así, giro poniéndose serio e ingreso otra vez, se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Tsunade.

Ya podemos hablar, dime lo que sucede

Sus ojos me preocupan – mordió su dedo – sus pupilas no respondían, tuve que sanar algunas venas que fueron dañas, no sé qué sucedió pero tenía los ojos muy lastimados, no sé si cuando despierte pueda ver algo

¿Qué? – su mano tembló un poco - ¿Esta ciega?

Algo así – tsunade observo a Sol – no lo sabremos hasta que despierta, además dreno mucha chacra, estaba casi al borde de morir

No pude ser – se acercó lo más que pudo – me preocupa su mente

Si el Uchiha uso el rinnegan, debe haber removido mucho más que solo recuerdos, tal vez activo algo en ella. No sabemos que vieron, ¿Te dijo algo?

Nada de eso, solo que ella uso el Kamui para llegar a aquí

¿Y porque estaban quemándose?

No lo sé, aun no interrogo a Sasuke

Es mejor que Ibiki lo haga, tu estas actuando como un perro en celo

Tsunade – no le molesto el comentario, al contrario le hizo sentir nervioso

Es la verdad, por mi abuelo – se sentó en otra camilla – parecían dos perros a punto de matarse

Sasuke es exasperante

Lo es, pero tú debiste controlarte. No sé qué te pasa o si estás enamorado o solo quieres algo para distraerte con ella, pero te aconsejo que dejes de lado la idea. Ella es peligrosa

Estas hablando igual que los ancianos

No me compares con esa bola de bas…. – tosió – con esos, es inevitable que no me sienta preocupada por el poder que ella puede tener, es como tener a otro Madara vivo paseándose por la aldea

Otra vez hablas igual que ellos

Se ve que ya te han dado su reprimenda

Ellos no se pueden quedar callados, no entiendo porque la comparan con Madara, ella no es así

opino como tu pero después de lo de hoy, no sé, siento que estamos cuidando un explosivo

Solo es cuestión de explicarle y alejarla de Sasuke

¿Celoso?

Preocupado, él puede meterle ideas de poder

Sakura confía en el

Y como él le ha dado motivos – se burló – casi la mata dos veces

Naruto confía en el

Ya no tanto – ella lo miro sorprendida -. Tiene el mismo temor que casi todos nosotros

Maldición

Lo mismo dije – masajeo el puente de su nariz – contare con el criterio de Sol

No la conoces y ya quieres confiar en ella ¿Acaso se acostaron?

No la insultes – ahora si se enfadó un poquito – ella es una dama

De acuerdo – le sonrió – nada de ofensas para la dama uchiha

Es en serio Tsunade, ella no es tonta ni caprichosa. Es muy madura y centrada

Dejando de lado tus bonitas palabras de hombre enamorado – suspiro – no confíes mucho en ella, siento que podría romper tu corazón

No hay nada que se pueda romper en mi Tsunade – miro a Sol – ella sería incapaz de poner en peligro a Haki

Él también me preocupa, es tan cuerdo que da miedo

Es su hijo

Lo que sea, esa tranquilidad en sus ojos me eriza la piel. Es como si leyera mi mente cada vez que me ve

Es un uchiha recuérdalo

Tienen que vigilarlo

Es un niño – se exalto – que daño podría hacernos

Tu a los cinco ya podías matar

Yo no tenía a nadie, él tiene a Sol

Si despierta

Ok Tsunade estaba cansándolo, no entendía a que venía semejante actitud para con ella y su hijo. ¿Acaso era por Sakura? ¿Era por su discípula que estaba tan esquiva con Sol?

Es por Sakura ¿No es así?

¿A qué te refieres?

Es por Sakura que ahora estas reticente con ella

No te entiendo

Si me entiendes, es por ella que ahora de un momento a otro estas catalogándola de un peligro masivo cuando hasta poco me dijiste que ella era una mujer especial. Sakura te dijo que Sasuke podría tomarla y como la viste triste y desconsolada ahora la señalas como un peligro. No me sorprendería que mañana vayas con el chisme a los ancianos y logres que la exilien para que tu discípula tenga el camino libre

Su antecesora lo miro seria, como ocultando su sorpresa. Podrá ser una sannin o la mejor Kunoichi pero para un ex capitán Anbu no había manera de ocultar pequeños movimientos en las cejas o parpados. La vio parpadear tres veces, había acertado.

El amor te está haciendo flaquear y alucinar cosas Kakashi

El amor te hace hacer cosas estúpidas, espero no encontrarme mañana frente a los ancianos escuchando la misma tontería que acabas de decir

Deja de actuar como un idiota, céntrate en lo que en verdad importa para la aldea, ella solo es una vagina más que encontraras en cualquier momento

Retira lo que acabas de decir Tsunade – la miro serio – ella no puede defenderse de tus ofensas

Lo retiro, me exalte – la vio pasar saliva – en algo tienes razón, estoy algo molesta porque he visto a Sakura llorar otra vez por el Uchiha, pensando que lo estaba perdiendo

Sakura debe madurar, pensé que ya lo había hecho, en vez estar apoyando ese comportamiento patético, enséñale a tener dignidad

Estas…

Si no tienes nada más que decir sobre su estado – levanto la mano – déjame solo con ella

La rubia lo miro directo y salió de la habitación, en verdad no entendía porque la tachaban de peligrosa cuando era la más centrada de todos. ¿Qué demonios les pasaba? O ¿Era el, el demente? Jalo una silla y se sentó solo para verla, estiro su mano enguantada parcialmente, al menos sus dedos podían acariciar el cabello algo húmedo y su piel delicada del rostro. Noto que tenías algunas pecas en sus mejillas. Sonrió, cuando se besaron no vio nada de eso, solo se dedicaron a complacer sus instintos.

Acaricio su nariz, sus labios y su oreja. Le parecía perfecta, hermosa, delicada y a la vez dura. Sus pestañas eran largas, rizadas. ¿Sabría ella de la belleza que poseía? Lo dudaba porque no la presumía, al contrario se creía poco agraciada, eso la hacía más atractiva y hermosa. No era modesta, era inocente.

Hokage – se alejó un poco cuando escucho que el Nara ingresaba – Haki ya está en la residencia Hyuga, no hubo nada de problemas, deje a tres anbus con ellos

Bien – no le quito la mirada a Sol

Resumen de su estado – el Nara se acercó un poco

Parcialmente ciega o eso cree Tsunade

Carajo – se sentó en la camilla en donde la rubia había estado – problemático

Lo sé – volvió a masajear su nariz – Tsunade me hizo enfadar y le dije un par de cosas

¿En serio?

Si – suspiro – la catalogó de peligrosa, al mismo nivel que Madara

Está exagerando

Eso le dije pero solo la hice enfadar

Debe ser por Sakura

Lo mismo le dije y fue peor

Rayos – el Nara saco un cigarro y volvió a guardar – se ira de boca con los ancianos si es por Sakura

Lo sé, no sé qué decirles si me empiezan a cuestionar, tal vez los mande a la mierda

Sería lo adecuado – miro a Sol – si me preguntan, no creo que sea peligrosa, es una mujer madura y muy centrada

Lo mismo creo

Dudo mucho que se deje manipular por Sasuke o cualquiera, ella tiene un motivo grande para mantener los pies sobre la tierra

Haki

Exacto – el Nara era muy inteligente – dudo mucho que Sasuke la convenza con sus juegos o cosas de niño, ella tiene criterio y además es – sonrió – es

¿Qué es? – lo miro curioso, el Nara seguía sonriendo mirándola, ¿Qué le sucedía?

Atractiva – miro a Kakashi – para cualquier ojo soltero – remarco

Claro

Shikamaru estaba comprometido con la kunoichi de la arena, sabía que solo admiraba la belleza de Sol. Él era sincero y si tenía que decir algo lo decía. Apreciaba eso.

Así que tenemos que prepararnos para una largo día mañana

Imagino que si – camino – espero que Tsunade analice bien lo que le dije y no cometa una estupidez

Pediré lo mismo, ella sabe que pude traernos muchos problemas

Lamento haberte involucrado

No lo lamentes, después de mucho estamos en algo interesante, ya me empezaba a aburrir la paz

Naruto regresara pronto

Dentro de tres días, antes que haga un escándalo, hablare con el

Gracias

Otra cosa – lo miro serio – si es lo que creo, tenemos que buscarle a alguien que la ayude con sus ojos

Eso pensé pero no sé quién podría ayudarla

Sasuke queda descartado, aunque sería el mejor

No lo menciones, no quiero escuchar su maldito nombre

Está bien – levanto las manos en defensa - ¿Qué dices de kurenai?

Esta retirada pero bien podría servirle un poco de movimiento

Le diré que se acerque mañana para que la informes, será primero ella y después propongo a Gai

Estará muy feliz de volver a enseñar

¿Desde su silla será capaz de hacerlo?

No lo subestimes, Gai es muy poderoso

Con tal que no enseñe a abrir las ocho puertas, no habrá problema

Lee puede ayudarlo

Si, con un buen entrenamiento será una gran kunoichi

Aun no decidamos por ella, no sabemos que dirá o hará al despertar

En eso tienes razón pero no es nada malo ir pensando en la posibilidad de ofrecerle algo, hay que adelantarse

Muy bien pensado

Se quedaron callados, se dedicaron a verla. Los dos la miraban como hablándole con la mente. Como si ella los pudiera escuchar.

Bueno debo irme

¿Hiashi dijo algo?

No pero parecía encantado de tener a Haki en la mansión

Me parece raro

Mírale le lado positivo, tal vez quiera emparejarlo con su hija menor

Hay mucha diferencia de edad

Solo unos años, él sabe que Haki es un Uchiha.

Dudo que sea por emparejamiento

Tal vez Hinata le dijo algo

Como apoya el noviazgo de su hija con el héroe de la guerra, y sabe que ese héroe adora al niño. Pues desea quedar bien

O está pidiendo a gritos nietos – el Nara sonrió – ¿Te gustaría ser padre?

¿A qué viene eso?

Curiosidad

No lo he pensado, veo que tu si

Y no lo niego, quisiera tener dos hijos, niña y niño

Tienes todo programado

No tanto – bajo un poco la mirada – creo que me adelante un poco

¿Acaso quieres decir qué? – empezó a sospechar

Si – lo miro – Temari está en cinta

Lo miro sorprendido, el Nara había embarazado a la hermana del Kazekage, podía ver su ataúd de arena tan claramente.

¿Gaara lo sabe?

Apenas hoy nos enteramos

Va a matarte

¿Y dejar huérfano a un niño y viuda a su hermana? No lo creo, tal vez solo me deje parapléjico

Que entusiasmado estas

Estoy preparándome física y psicológicamente

Por esa razón te ofreciste a recoger y llevar a haki, estas practicando

Quería saber si puedo mantener una charla con un niño

¿Y resulto qué?

Si puedo y no fue problemático

Haki es un niño obediente

Si, espero mi fututo hijo o hija sea así

Pídele consejos a Sol, después de todo ella lo crio sola

Es grandiosa, hable de eso con temari. En si ella me dijo que admiraba a Sol, sin conocerla. Asumir la crianza de un niño sola, no se imagina que hubiera pasado si yo la rechazaba

Ella es increíble

La mirada de Kakashi fue directo a Sol, la miro con algo de ternura y sintió un hincón en su pecho al imaginarla sola con un bebe en brazos. Sola asistiendo al médico, sola al momento del salir del hospital, ese desgraciado. Lo odiaba sin conocerlo, como pudo haber dejado a una mujer maravillosa.

Si sigues mirándola así, puede desaparecer

¿Qué? – giro a verlo

Nada – se levantó – me retiro, imagino que te quedaras

Imaginas bien

¿Quieres que te pida algo? Café, mantas, tus libros

Café y – pensó – devuélveme el archivo

¿Cuál archivo?

El de ella

Está en tu primer cajón – rio – no las abierto

Nunca los abro

Por eso lo deje ahí, enviare tu café. No dudes en avisarme

Claro

Tenía tanta confianza con Shikamaru, había demostrado lo leal que era y lo parcial que se mostraba muchas veces. Al rato una enfermera le entrego el café y una manta adicional, le dijeron que no era necesario que él se quede a vigilarla pero el declino la oferta de irse. Quería estar presente cuando ella despertara, se atrevió a acariciar ese rostro otra vez, rozo sus dedos por los labios, el cuello. Todo en ella era suave, calmado.

Horas después, estaba casi durmiéndose. El cansancio estaba haciendo mella en su cuerpo, no era tan tarde, a penas las ocho de la noche. Cerró los ojos un momento pensando que los abriría al instante pero se quedó dormido.

Sasuke miro por la rendija de su puerta, era en vano hacerlo porque sabía quién era la persona que esperaba que le abran. Maldijo de cien maneras diferentes, pego su espalda pensando en una buena excusa para desalojar a su sorpresivo visitante. Estaba recién bañado, con el cabello húmedo y un humor de perros, lo único que deseaba era dormir e imaginar que asesinaba a la mujer. La puerta volvió a sonar, otra vez maldijo, ella sabía que él estaba ahí. Se compuso y respiro, acomodo su ropa y abrió la puerta, fingiría sorpresa.

Sakura – dijo haciéndose el sorprendido

Sasuke-kun – lo miro – disculpa si te interrumpo, desearía hablar contigo

¿Tiene que ser ahora? Me refiero ¿Hoy? – estaba controlando su lengua

Por favor – vio algo en los ojos de ella que no le gusto

Pasa – se hizo a un lado para que ella pueda pasar,

La vio quitarse las sandalias y entrar, su aroma dulce llego a su nariz. Ella seguía teniendo ese aroma a cerezas. La siguió y pensó tal vez en ofrecerle algo para tomar pero recordó que apenas regresaba después de dos años, no tenía nada.

Me sorprende que tengas todo en orden después de tanto tiempo ausente

Alguien se encargaba

Entiendo – ella se sentó – ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

Bien – la imito y la miro directo - ¿Algo más? – no quiso sonar como un bastardo pero estaba incomodo

La.. lamento que te incomode mi presencia

No es eso Sakura – paso saliva – aun siento que te debo algo

¿Me debes algo?

Por todo lo que te hice

Ya te dije que no importaba

No siento que fuera así – seguía mirándola, ella parecía sonrojada – siento que te debo mucho

No me debes nada Sasuke-kun, lo que paso aquella vez yo…

No me recuerdes – no quería recordar eso, no ahora – eso paso porque se dio y te dije que no se repetiría

Lo sé – ella parecía triste – sé que fue horrible para ti

No fue horrible pero – no mentiría – estaba asustado de lastimarte y termine haciéndote daño

Es normal que pase eso cuando lo haces por primera vez – se estaba poniendo más roja

¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

No – sabía que ella mentía

¿Segura?

Bueno – lo miro – a mi maestra

De todas las personas que habitan en Konoha, escogiste a la peor

Confío en ella

Quiso matarme

Es que fuiste muy tonto con kakashi-sensei

Vio que ella se mordía el labio, al parecer se le había escapado esa frase. La vio dudar pero luego lo miro.

Fuiste grosero con el

No me importa si es Hokage o un Dios, si me molesta le respondo

Él no te molesto

Se mete en mis asuntos y odio – la miro fijamente – que se entrometan

Lo siento – ella pareció entender

No tenías por qué intervenir, nada de lo que sucedía ahí te incumbía

Todo lo referente a ti me importa

A mí – toco su pecho – pero nada que tenga que ver con ella debe importarte

Ella es parte de tu Clan

Aun no la recibo a mi clan

Pero es Uchiha

Aun no la he aceptado como parte de mi clan

¿Ella te pidió que la aceptaras?

No – demonios que vergüenza – así me lo pidiera, después de lo de hoy no la aceptaría

Piensas negarle el derecho a tener el apellido Uchiha, eres el líder del clan

No pienso en eso ahora, lo veré con el tiempo. Necesito hablar con ella todavía

¿Sobre qué?

Eso no te importa, es un tema referente a mi clan

Podría ayudar

Pues cúrala pronto, ahí me ayudarías, necesito hablar con ella

¿Qué necesitas saber?

Cosas – miro la puerta, se estaba alargando mucho la situación – cosas de mi clan

Ella no despertara pronto – la miro – su chacra estaba al mínimo y sus ojos estaban lastimados

Maldición – se levantó frustrado, eso no ayudaba - ¿estas segura?

Sí, mi maestra me dijo que probablemente este parcialmente ciega

¿Qué? – grito iracundo

No podía ser, no había usado alguna técnica que la haga perder la vista, solo era un genjutsu. Maldita sea, Tsunade era un inútil.

Lo sabremos a ciencia cierta cuando despierte

La necesito – dijo más para el en un susurro

¿Por qué la necesitas tanto?

Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia

¿Quieres restablecer tu clan con ella?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que estaba esperando, ya se había tardado en decirla. A eso había venido ella, a saber si él quería reproducirse con la mujer. Estaba celosa y todo porque solo una maldita vez habían coincidido en una aldea y a él se le había ocurrido abrazarla. Resultado, los dos perdieron la virginidad, ella se había entregado sin negación, se había casi ofrecido. Él pudo haberla rechazado pero dejo que su cuerpo hable. Ahora tenía que cargar con la maldita culpa de haberle quitado la virginidad.

Por fin – una sonrisa discreta apareció – sabía que venias a eso, te has tardado

¿Qué?

No finjas Sakura, sabes que solo viniste hasta aquí para saber si pensaba tirarme encima de ella y cogerla

Sasuke –kun – ahora se escandalizaba

Niégalo si eso te hace sentir mejor – camino un poco - ¿Y que si decido hacerlo? ¿Alguien me impedirá?

Vio como ella parecía contener el llanto, otra vez estaba lastimándola. Otra culpa más que cargar.

Pensé que nosotros

Sakura – hizo que ella lo mire – no existe nosotros, tuvimos una noche de sexo. Nos entregamos mutuamente pero nunca dije que habría un nosotros. No me siento preparado para un nosotros con nadie

Per…

Entiéndelo por favor – no quería lastimarla – Te hice mucho daño en el pasado, no quiero seguir causándote más daño

Sasuke-kun – ella empezó a llorar, fantástico

No dudes que fue muy importante lo que paso entre nosotros aquella vez, es algo que nunca olvidare. Pero ahora no puedo enfocarme en nada que no sea mi clan, dos Uchiha han aparecido y no sé cómo debo actuar, me nombraron líder de mi Clan. Tengo muchas responsabilidades que cumplir

Entonces tu interés por ella es solo por tu clan

Se quedó callado, como mentirle y decirle si, cuando muy adentro de él, le decía que tenía que verla otro momento más. Quería volver a olerla, tocarla. Quería sentirla en su pecho.

El interés que tenga en ella es cosas de mi clan y – la miro – es poderosa

¿Quieres su poder?

¿Este es un maldito interrogatorio? ¿Ahora trabajas para Ibiki?

No

Entonces – le grito – ¿qué más quieres saber? ¿Si pienso arrancarles los ojos? ¿Si pienso formar un Akatsuki dos para vengarme de la aldea? ¿Quieres saber si aún estoy deseoso de poder?

Sasuke-kun lo siento

Lárgate – le grito, ya se había hartado, Sakura vino por otra cosa, quería información

Pero

Lárgate – le volvió a gritar – no quiero cruzarme contigo ¿entendiste?

Solo quería saber

Aun crees que soy ese que buscaba venganza, aún creen que soy un maldito bastardo, un hombre malo

No es eso – ella se acercó – solo que

Dudan de mi – la miro – hasta desconfías

No

Vete – le dio la espalda – vete y no vuelvas

Sasuke-kun

No quiero verte, has agotado mi paciencia

Escucho unos pasos apresurados y su puerta abrirse, iba a girar pero escucho lo que no quería escuchar.

Te amo Sasuke-kun, no dejare de hacerlo

La puerta se cerró y su pecho le dolió. Otra vez la había lastimado, otra vez la había hecho llorar. Se pegó a la pared y suspiro. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se enderezo y camino directo a su cama, necesitaba meditar, nada de lo que hacía estaba bien, seguían desconfiando, seguían temiéndole, Sakura lo miraba con temor, todos lo miraban con perspicacia. Solo ella, esa mujer lo había visto en enserio, altanera pero lo había visto como alguien normal, le había dado consuelo por Itachi. Lo había acariciado sin miedo, sin prejuicios, sin maldad. Le había sonreído y lo había insultado. Sonrió exageradamente, era la primera mujer que lo acariciaba y lo insultaba a la vez, lo peor era que ella seguía viva y el queriendo verla otra vez.


	10. Capitulo 9

_Hola, déjenme saludarlos. Disculpen si hasta este momento me digno a saludarlos y agradecerles sus lecturas y mensajes. No pensé que alguien fuera a leer este fic, lo tenia muy guardado desde hace tiempo y decidí editarlo un poco y publicarlo. Tengo otras historias que están en StandBy debido a problemas con mi ordenador. Regresando al tema importante, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, espero les guste este capitulo que demore en editar porque no me gusta del todo. siento que le falta algo. No crean que escribí esta historia sin haber leído nada de Sasuke o Kakashi. creo yo que son los personajes mas difíciles de explorar, los dos son sumamente cretinos, jajaja. Bueno para mi es difícil escribir sobre Sasuke ya que Kishimoto nos lo plantea algo inestable emocionalmente._

 _Espero les guste y hasta la próxima._

 _atte: T &T_

* * *

Capítulo 9: Seamos amigos

Sol trato de enfocar la vista a aquel hombre que la miraba de forma asesina, deseaba correr y esconderse pero sentía el cuerpo pesado, tenía dolor en los brazos y sentía deseos de vomitar. El seguía mirándola, después vio como enterró su espada en la cuna y como limpiaba después la sangre.

 _\- Dilo tú – escucho, giro a ver pero no podía, estaba sola_

 _\- ¿Qué? – dijo buscando a quien le estaba hablando_

 _\- Di Kai – escucho el grito_

 _\- Kai – al decirlo todo seguía igual, nada cambio – Kai_

Volvió a decir y nada paso, el sujeto se fue acercando, ahora Haki apareció al lado del hombre, tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba vestido de manera extraña, vio como lentamente se colocaba una máscara de algún animal.

- _Haki – grito y el giro a verla enmascarado_

 _\- Lo siento mamá, es mi deber_

Dicho eso su hijo salió de habitación y sintió todo su cuerpo arder, vio llamas negras en sus brazos, trato de apagarlas pero era imposible, empezó a gritar, tenía miedo.

\- Ayúdenme

Grito tanto y sintió algo fresco sobre su frente, unas manos tocaron sus hombros, pero no había nadie.

\- Tranquila – escucho, conocía esa voz – tranquila

La imagen cambio, ahora no veía nada. Todo estaba extraño, podía sentir algo de luz pero delicada, el olor cambio, ya no sentía la sangre, ahora olía a limpio.

\- Eso es – esa voz, giro para verlo pero algo cubría sus ojos, trato de sacarlo

\- No, déjalo – sujetaron sus manos – recuéstate

Obedeció y se dejó acostar, sintió que limpiaban su frente y acariciaban sus brazos.

\- Haki – volvió a levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía – Haki

\- Está bien, él está dormido

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – sentía que la acomodaban – no puedo ver, sáquenme esto – volvió a tocar la tela que cubría sus ojos

\- Déjala – volvieron a sujetar sus manos – es necesario que la tengas

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Kakashi?

\- Si soy yo – acaricio la mano grande y callosa del hombre – soy yo

\- ¿Qué paso? – trato de ver pero solo veía algo brillante

\- Parece que no lo recuerdas

\- El mocoso – trato de recordar – hizo algo, junto su frente con la mía y después mi mente se volvió un remolino, ese hombre – tembló – Itachi, ere el

\- ¿Itachi?

\- Si, el mato a mi hermano, estaba en una cuna – sintió deseos de llorar – el enterró su espada y limpio la sangre

\- Tranquila – sintió que la abrazaban

\- Por qué lo hizo, era un bebe

\- Respira

Sintió que algo caliente rodaba por sus mejillas, imagino que serían lágrimas. Dejo que Kakashi la siga abrazando.

\- No era necesario, él era un bebe

\- No lo recuerdes

\- Sus ojos – se separó un poco – sus ojos me miraban, el hizo que todo se queme, por Dios, Sasuke – miro a todos lados - ¿Dónde está?

\- Él está bien – algo en la voz de Kakashi había cambiado – no te preocupes por el

\- ¿Cómo es que eso pasó?

\- Tu deberías decirnos que sucedió

\- No lo recuerdo claramente, hay escenas borrosas, no puedo enfocar – sujeto su cabeza

\- No te apresures, todo está bien

\- ¿Por qué me pusieron esto? – toco la tela que cubría sus ojos – ¿Que sucedió?

\- Estabas lastimada, no la toques

\- Siento escozor y no puedo abrir los ojos

\- Déjalo así – trato de sujetar sus manos

\- Algo mojo la tela, siento algo ¿Serán lagrimas?

\- Déjame ver – Sintió que movían un poco la venda – es sangre, voy a llamar a las enfermeras

\- ¿Sangre? ¿Pero porque?

\- No te inquietes

Escucho el sonido de la puerta y pasos apresurado, trato de quitarse la venda, no resistiría. La arranco, sintió el tirón pero prefirió eso, cuando la saco, trato de abrir los ojos y le pesaban, le ardían. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, enfoco, no podía ver bien, veía todo distorsionado como cuando tienes muchas lagañas. Se los sobo y sintió algo cremoso, volvió a enfocar y no sirvió, seguía viendo demasiado borroso, como si todo se moviera, nada cuadraba, miro sus manos, pudo notar algo rojo en ellas. ¿Qué había sucedido?. Escucho la puerta y vio algo borroso acercarse rápido.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – Era Kakashi - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- No te veo – dijo casi sin voz – no puedo verte bien – Trato de alcanzarlo pero su mano en vez de posarse en la mancha que veía se fue directo al vacío, era como un desbalance en su cuerpo - ¿Qué paso?

\- Contrólate – el hablo serio – deja de moverte

\- Kakashi – de sus ojos volvió a salir algo caliente

\- Maldición, otra vez ¿Qué esperan? – escucho el grito

Muchas manchas aparecieron y dieron un grito de exaltación, después sintió muchas manos sobre su rostro. Telas suaves limpiarla pero no podía dejar de llorar.

\- Deja de llorar – Kakashi se habló al oído – tranquila

\- No veo – quiso tocarse pero las manos duras de Kakashi la sujetaron

\- es temporal

\- Tiene que calmarse – reconoció esa voz, era de la rubia, no podía verla – dejamos hacer el trabajo

La recostaron y se dejó limpiar, después sintió que volvían a poner algo en sus ojos, los cerro por reacción natural pero se los abrieron a la fuerza. Forcejeo.

\- No te hare daño es para que curen

\- Está bien

Forzó a abrir los ojos y sintió algo frio que le alivio el ardor, luego se los cerraron y todo se quedó oscuro. Sintió que la vendaban y que la volvían a sentar. Tenía miedo de moverse o hacer algo que moleste a las enfermeras.

\- Si vuelves a hacer eso, nunca podrás sanar y seguirás ciega

\- Lo lamento – trato de girar su cabeza a la dirección que escuchaba la voz – estaba asustada

\- Te entiendo pero no tenías que quitarte las vendas

\- Necesitaba saber que me pasaba

\- Estas parcialmente ciega

\- Tsunade – la voz de Kakashi era seria – despacio

\- Al parecer usaste algún tipo de Genjutu que lastimo tus ojos

\- ¿Genjutsu? ¿Qué es? – sus manos buscaron la de Kakashi, cuando las sintió, las sujeto fuertemente

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- No, ¿es lo que uso el mocoso?, perdón Sasuke

\- Algo parecido, tus ojos se lastimaron, por esa razón estas así, ¿Pudiste ver algo?

\- Solo manchas y es como si se movieran, como si cayeran ¿Algún tipo de des balance?

\- Si – escucho pasos – tal vez tu cerebro también se vio afectado

\- ¿Volveré a ver normal?

\- No lo sabemos, tenemos que esperar que te recuperes por completo

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

\- No lo sabemos, depende de tu organismo, según he visto tardara una semana o mas

\- No puede ser – soltó las manos de Kakashi – Haki me necesita

\- No te preocupes por eso – Kakashi le hablo – me encargare

\- Lo tengo que hacer, debo preocuparme. Tiene que asistir a la academia ¿Qué hora es?

\- Cuatro de la mañana

\- ¿Cuántos días han pasado?

\- Ninguno, solo unas horas

\- Kakashi – sintió que él se acercaba

\- ¿En dónde está Haki?

\- En la mansión de los Hyuga

\- ¿Con Hinata?

\- Si

\- ¿El señor Hyuga lo aprobó?

\- Si, él estaba feliz de tener a Haki en su mansión

\- Por favor cuando amanezca puedo verlo, diré hablar con el

\- Si – sintió que tocaban su mano derecha – debes tranquilizarte, él no puede verte así

\- Lo se

Se quedó callada y espero a que digan algo pero el silencio reino. Después sintió que la descubrían y volvían a cubrirla.

\- ¿podría ir al baño?

\- Si – la mano de Kakashi la ayudo a bajar de la cama, se sintió algo mareada – camina despacio

\- Gracias

Palpo la nada y sintió una puerta, después la abrían y le indicaban donde estaba el sanitario. Escucho un avísame y la puerta se cerró, bajo su ropa interior, todavía la tenía. Una vez que sus necesidades estaban completas, busco el lavamanos, camino con cautela buscándolo, sintió el grifo y lo giro. El agua era tibia, lavo sus manos. Después busco algo con secarse, palpo muchas cosas, cayeron algunas.

\- ¿Todo bien? – escucho

\- No encuentro una toalla

Pudo notar un brillo, la puerta se había abierto y le alcanzaron la toalla. Se secó las manos y empezó a salir. La mano de Kakashi la había sujetado otra vez, después de ayudarla a subir, la cubrieron y se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¿Estamos solos?

\- Si – escucho que movían una silla – ya se fueron

\- ¿Está bien que estés aquí?

\- No hay problema

\- Debes tener trabajo más tarde

\- Me quede dormido, he dormido ocho horas

\- Lo siento, debo ser una carga

\- No – los dedos del hombre trazaron las venas de sus manos – fue mi culpa por no detenerte

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Fui yo la que causo todo esto, ahora Haki sufrirá por mi terquedad

\- No lo hará, el estará bien, te dije que me encargaría

\- No es tu responsabilidad, eres el Hokage, la aldea te necesita

\- Ya me las arreglare

\- En verdad lo siento, no sé cómo paso, algo en mi cabeza estallo. No sé cómo, recuerdo llamas, ardor y mucho humo. Después nada mas

\- Aún no sabemos cómo sucedió, no hemos hablado con el

\- ¿Sasuke puede saberlo? Él me dijo que diga Kai y nada paso ¿Qué es Kai?

\- Lo usamos para salir del Genjutsu

\- ¿Qué es un genjutsu? Ya sé que sueno muy ignorante pero no lo se

\- Tranquila, el genjutsu es una técnica ninja que crea ilusiones, hay grados de genjutsu. La palabra Kai se usa para salir de ellos, pueden ser muy peligrosos

\- ¿Cómo es que lo hice?

\- No lo sabemos

\- No hice nada solo me enfurecí cuando el reviso mis recuerdos, me dolió mucho la cabeza y después sentí todo arder.

\- Tenemos que averiguarlo

\- ¿Pude haber matado a Sasuke?

\- No

\- Dime la verdad por favor, ¿Pude haberlo matado inconscientemente?

\- Si

Sintió el peso de la palabra en pecho, pudo haber asesinado al mocoso malcriado sin estar consciente de eso. ¿Cuantas veces podría pasar eso? ¿Volvería a pasar? Sintió miedo, terror de que pase y que esta vez sea Haki el que sufra. Lo había visto en sus sueños, usando ropa extraña y una máscara rara. Ella era peligrosa, apenas se daba cuenta. Quería llorar, quería gritar, ¿Cómo es que paso eso? No podía recordar nada.

\- Soy peligrosa ¿no?

\- No lo eres, si aprendes a controlarlo no serás peligrosa

\- Y ¿Por qué siento lo contrario?

\- Es por el momento

\- Debes irte – giro a la dirección en donde escuchaba la voz – debes descansar

\- No voy a dejarte sola

\- Lo necesito, tengo que meditar

El silencio reino por unos momentos, después escucho la silla moverse y unos pasos.

\- Entiendo, pero no eres peligrosa – la manija de la puerta sonó

\- Sé que no estas convencido de eso, lo dices para darme ánimos

\- Sol yo…

\- Gracias por cuidarme, gracias por todo Kakashi. Déjame sola por favor

Escucho un suspiro y que la puerta se cerraba, después hubo silencio, ninguna respiración. Dejo salir el aire que tenía acumulado, sus manos temblaron y controlo el deseo de llorar. Si lo hacía el ungüento que le habían colocado se estropearía. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Huir? ¿A dónde? ¿Llevarse a Haki y arriesgarlo a que ella lo mate inconscientemente?

\- ¿Qué hago? – pregunto levantando la cabeza

\- No puedes hacer nada

Miro a todos lados buscando la voz, ¿La había imaginado?

\- ¿Niño? – dijo mirando a la ventana

\- Te tardaste en despertar

Sintió un poco de aire frío y después que la luz se apagaba.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Es un genjutsu, tengo prohibido ingresar

\- Otro genjutsu – siguió el sonido de la respiración

\- No podía esperar hasta que a Kakashi se le dé la gana de autorizarme verte

\- ¿Tanto interés en la persona que casi te mata?

\- No íbamos a morir

\- Mientes

\- Iba a deshacer el genjutsu

\- Mientes

\- De acuerdo, tal vez si iba a morir pero estoy vivo

\- Mocoso

Escucho un quejido de molestia y sintió la presencia del chico cerca suyo, sintió su respiración. Como si la estuviera revisando.

\- ¿Te dijeron algo?

\- Que no podre ver hasta que sane lo que haya pasado en mis ojos

\- Cuando usas reiteradas veces una técnica con el sharingan, puedes quedar ciego

\- Según recuerdo nunca me había pasado

\- Tal vez usaste mucha chacra – sintió la mano del chico cerca de su rostro – voy a revisar

\- No, las enfermeras podrán notarlo

\- No –

Se dejó descubrir y sintió los dedos caliente del mocoso recorrer sus párpados, luego alrededor de los ojos.

\- Kakashi dijo que había llorado sangre

\- Es lo normal después de usar una técnica, ábrelos

\- No puedo

\- Ábrelos – le ordeno

Los abrió y volvió a ver borroso, ahora veía una mancha negra.

\- Tus pupilas están bien, parece que es temporal

\- ¿Sería estúpido preguntar cómo es que sabes eso?

\- Algo pero haciendo caso a tu pregunta estúpida, una vez me paso

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste?

\- Me trasplantaron un ojo

\- Diablos – quiso retirar la mirada pero el sujeto su rostro

\- Trata de enfocarme – obedeció y sintió que el la atraía a su rostro

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Usare mi sharingan para ayudarte

\- Otra vez veras en mi mente – trato de alejarse

\- No, solo veré si puedo rechazar lo que paso

\- ¿Qué?

\- izanagi

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una técnica que permite rechazar todo lo que paso, nunca lo he usado, tal vez no lo logre

\- ¿Desventajas? – tenía que saber que iba a pasar si no funcionaba

\- Ninguna

\- Di la verdad niño

\- Quedare ciego de un ojo

\- Entonces no – trato de alejarse

\- O tal vez no quede ciego, nunca la hice

\- Entonces no busques pretextos para no ver, es peligrosa

\- ¿Quieres quedarte así?

\- No, pero puedes quedar ciego

\- ¿Importa eso?

\- Claro que si – se alejó – no voy a cargar con esa culpa, si quieres resarcir lo que paso esta mañana, esa no es la forma

\- ¿Cuál es la forma para ti?

\- Unas simples disculpas y listo

\- Que poco pides – volvió a vendarla

\- Entonces unas disculpas y unos chocolates

\- Cursi

\- Solo di lo que sientes y vete, si tienes prohibido entrar pueden verte y habrá problemas. Kakashi tendrá más líos

\- Lo que le pase a Kakashi me importa una mierda

\- A mi si me importa mocoso, el esta protegiéndome

\- También lo puedo hacer

\- Que gracioso

\- Eres Uchiha

\- No lo he decidido aun

\- No hay nada que decidir, ya lo eres

\- Sigo y seguiré siendo Harry

\- Como líder de tu clan

\- ¿Mi clan? ¿Líder?

_ Soy el líder del clan Uchiha y por ende soy tu líder y se te digo tienes que obedecer

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Dónde quedo la democracia?

\- Cuando pusiste un pie en Konoha perdiste tu derecho a opinar, ahora eres una Uchiha y harás lo que…

\- Alguien viene – ella pudo sentir a alguien

\- ¿Lo sientes?

\- Si – miro a la puerta – debes irte

\- Estamos cubiertos

\- De todas formas, no deseo más problemas

\- Maldición – escucho que él se alejaba – no lo olvides, eres una Uchiha y eres parte de mi clan

\- Soy Harry y nunca seré Uchiha

\- Lo siento – el silencio reino unos segundos – lamento haber revisado tu mente

\- ¿Lo ves? Tan sencillo que es decirlo. ¿Amigos? – estiro su mano

\- A la derecha idiota – ella busco la derecha y la extendió

\- ¿Amigos niño?

\- Lo que digas – no sintió la mano solo unos dedos rozaron los suyos – nos veremos

A penas la voz se perdió abrieron la puerta e ingresaron muchas personas, según los pasos que escucho. No hablaban, parecía que solo la miraban.

\- ¿sucedió algo? – giro a varias direcciones

\- Pensamos que estabas con alguien – era un voz masculina pero sonaba como si algo tapara su boca. No era Kakashi

\- Tal vez hable muy fuerte, necesitaba un platica conmigo misma

\- Entendido

Escucho que salían y suspiro, juro que escucho una risa leve y después un aire frio. Al rato el silencio se apoderó del lugar, medito un poco la conversación que tuvo con el mocoso, ¿Esa técnica podía rechazar lo que paso? ¿Izanagi? ¿Ella podría hacer eso? Se recostó y estuvo despierta mucho tiempo, talvez horas. Poco a poco su mente se cansó de tanto pensar y el sueño la volvió a invadir. Sonrió un poco al recordar la voz del niño diciéndole "Lo siento". Al menos algo había logrado, ahora tenía otro amigo peligroso. "Bravo"

* * *

Sasuke apareció en su piso agitado, controlo su respiración y se maldijo por haber usado mucha chacra. Su kage bunshin ya habida desparecido, lo que le indico que se había excedido, pero no tenia de otra si quería mantener el genjutsu. Había ido con la idea de decirle de todo, desde un "desgraciada casi me matas" a un "Nunca serás Uchiha" y termino haciendo lo contrario, termino disculpándose y casi queriendo perder la vista para sanarla. Que malo había sido, había ido con esa idea pero al verla, sentada, con un aura lúgubre, toda su convicción se había desplomado. ¿Qué tenía la maldita que le hacía actuar a lo tonto? Se recostó en su cama y miro su mano, aun podía sentir el suave roce que había hecho a los dedos de la mujer. Ella estaba fría, muy fría para su gusto. El leve contacto le había erizado la piel, lo había desconcertado. ¿Qué le sucede con ella? Ni con Sakura se había sentido tan nervioso, con Sakura se sentía incómodo, culpable. Con la mujer se sentía el mismo, no sentía el peso de sus culpas, ella lo trataba de igual, sin sufijos o algo parecido. Ella lo trataba como a un niño, "Maldita".

Ella lo desconcertaba, ahora ya era parte de su clan y le había dicho a Sakura que no lo seria, su convicción había durado solo unas horas.

\- Como la odio – susurro mientras se recostaba en su cama

Cerró los ojos y supo que no podría volver a dormir un poco, pronto amanecería así que ya no tenía caso volver a dormir. Escucho su estómago crujir, "genial" se dijo, ahora tenía hambre. Después de poner agua a hervir, decidió abrir las cajas que tenía selladas en su estante. Tenía que conseguir ropa para su uso, no andaría con esa capa chamuscada todo el día, además ya estaban en primavera, abrió las cajas viejas y encontró muchas cosas de cuando era un niño. Ropa, kunais, libros y cuadernos.

Todo estaba combinado, saco con ira las cosas y se encontró con la foto de su equipo, la tomo con un poco de miedo, estaban los cuatro, sakura como siempre sonriente, Naruto molesto y el indiferente.

La nostalgia lo invadió, su dedo acaricio el rostro de Naruto, hace poco se había enterado que el muy idiota se había arrodillado frente al Raikage pidiendo por su vida, ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Él lo valía? Nunca imagino que Naruto lo considerara tanto como para arrodillarse y soportar una paliza, el rubio había dejado que lo golpeen, por solo defenderlo.

Mordió un poco su labio, no merecía el cariño que él le ofrecía, no después de haberlo querido asesinar, al igual que no merecía que Sakura lo ame como lo hacía.

Ahora su dedo se deslizaba por Sakura, cerró los ojos inconscientemente, recordó ese primer beso que se dieron, esa timidez y su mano tibia posándose en su rostro. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho te amo mientras se unían? Ella muchas, incontables y ¿él? Ninguna. No podía, no tenía derecho, aun se sentía sucio, no merecedor de nada.

\- Sakura – susurro abriendo lo ojos

Ella había sido su primer beso, los primeros labios que había tocado. Automáticamente una imagen loca aprecio en su mente, era Naruto besándolo. La arcada llego rápido y soltó la foto, ese desgraciado lo había besado primero, él fue su primer beso y ¿Segundo? En el rio.

\- Maldito – quiso pisar la foto pero se detuvo

La recogió y la guardo en la caja, la aplasto con toda la ropa. Se había puesto rojo, no de ira, sino de vergüenza. Volvió a guardar esa caja y empezó a revisar otra, no encontraba ropa de su talla, encontró una caja que decía "Itachi" la abrió tembloroso, sabía que encontraría ahí. Había pocas cosas, una máscara que reconocía y ropa. Tal vez esa le quede. Se desnudó y se la probó, le quedaba exacta, tal vez era más alto que Itachi. Sonrió un poco, se miró más de la cuenta, decidió probarse toda la ropa que estaba en caja, los pantalones le quedaban un poco cortos, no había problema en eso. Los polos le quedaban algo sueltos, tal vez su hermano era un poco más fornido, él estaba algo delgado. Después de probar todo decidió que las usaría mientras este en Konoha, miro la caja que había guardado, la abrió y saco todo la ropa de niño que encontró. Se la daría al hijo de la mujer, después de todo el mocoso era un uchiha. "Mocoso" resonó en su mente, ella lo llamaba así.

Observo la ventana, estaba amaneciendo. Ordeno lo poco que pudo y empezó a comer lo que había preparado, "ramen" ya estaba igual que Naruto.

Después de comer, estaba recostado en su cama. Tenía un libro en su mano, uno que Suigetsu le había obsequiado. No sabía si leerlo o tirarlo pero decidió lo primero. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Empezó con la portada. "Icha Icha Paraiso" lo había visto en Kakashi hace mucho, sabía que era un libro para adultos y él ya era uno, bueno, casi un adulto. Empezó la primera página, nada interesante, la segunda que tenía algo más llamativo y la tercera empezaba con lo calentón.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al leer esa escena, ¿Qué diablos?

" _Ella tenía las curvas perfectas, senos que cabían en la palma de su mano. Sus piernas esbeltas, listas para un carrera o para cabalgarme cuando la tenga sobre mí, ella moverá sus caderas mientras yo succiono de sus senos, oh si sus senos, rosados y redondos"_

Cerró el libro y respiro, ¿Todo el tiempo que Kakashi los entrenaba y estaba de misión leía eso? Miro su parte masculina y estaba muy despierta, casi escapando del lugar que lo aprisionaba, ¿Cómo hacia Kakashi para no mostrar signos de excitación? Era demasiado erótico. Abrió con timidez el libro y prosiguió con la lectura. Leería un poco más, tal vez encuentre sentido a la historia.

* * *

Kakashi observaba el amanecer desde su ventana, no había podido dormir, su café reposaba en la mesa. Tenía la mirada seria, enfadada. Sus dedos crujían y sus dientes estaban algo apretados. El anbu que tenía detrás suyo le entregaba el reporte, había silencio.

\- Hokage-sama – el anbu lo llamo, estaba esperando una respuesta

\- ¿Están seguros?

\- Si – el anbu se retiró la máscara – no lo vimos pero claramente se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke

\- ¿Ella no dijo nada? – giro a verlo

\- No – el anbu se volvió a colocar la máscara – lo encubrió

\- Entendido

Dicho eso el anbu desapareció y Kakashi observo su taza de café, el humo seguía saliendo. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo había desobedecido? ¿Por qué Sol lo estaba encubriendo? Masajeó el puente de su nariz y bajo su máscara, nadie le hacía caso o tomaba en serio. Nadie lo hacía. Su puerta sonó, se volvió a subir la máscara, ¿Quién sería tan temprano? La abrió y retrocedió un paso, estaba esperando esto pero no tan temprano.

\- Tenemos que hablar Kakashi

\- Buenos días Utatane –sama

\- Deja los honoríficos para después, es urgente

\- ¿Puedo saber sobre qué?

\- Ya lo sabes, lo sucedido ayer no puede quedarse así.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con lo de ayer?

\- ¿Sigues haciéndote el tonto?

\- Me temo que no sé a qué se refiere

\- Los Uchiha

\- ¿Qué sucede con Sasuke?

\- No insultes mi inteligencia Kakashi, Tsunade nos espera

"Maldita sea" grito internamente mientras cerraba su puerta y seguía a la anciana, Tsunade no se había quedado callada. ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba esto? ¿Por qué cuando él era Hokage? ¿Por qué siempre los Uchihas tenían que estar metidos en líos? Suspiro y camino, Shikamaru tenía razón, sería un día muy largo.


	11. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: Respeto

Sol trato de levantarse por sí sola, el silencio ya la había aburrido. Estaba despierta desde que hablo con el mocoso, no había podido dormir. Quería ver a Haki, tocarlo al menos. Bajo de la cama despacio, primero iría al baño, se sentía sucia. Camino un poco y trato de localizar la puerta, recordó el camino. De todas formas necesitaría que alguien le entregue los útiles de aseo.

Molesta trato de buscar la puerta que diera afuera, camino torpemente, chocaba con varias cosas. Cuando sintió una manija sonrió, abrió lentamente y un brillo atravesó las vendas, olía diferente.

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – no escucho respuesta, se aventuró a caminar pegándose a la pared que tenía cerca - ¿Hola?- volvió a decir mientras caminaba lento

Nadie le daba respuesta, tal vez era muy temprano aunque lo dudaba. Siguió caminando hasta que choco con algo, lo toco y reconoció que era una puerta de vidrio, siguió buscando la manija o algo que le indique que hacer. La empujo y esta cedió, ingreso y sintió el aire más frio aun. Ahora el silencio era penumbroso, como si fueras a un cementerio. Harta de no saber a dónde iba, se detuvo y retiro la venda. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero ya no le importaba.

Se la retiro y abrió los ojos, para su sorpresa, podía enfocar un poco mejor, aun veía distorsionado pero al menos podía reconocer formas. Agudizo mejor la vista y siguió caminando. Sus ojos habían mejorado, ahora daba pasos más seguros. Eso no se parecía a un hospital, eran pasillos diferentes, ¿Dónde se había metido? Dio la vuelta para buscar algún letrero pero no encontró nada. Siguió con su camino, aunque borroso sabía que no iba a chocarse con nada.

Camino por un rato, el ambiente cambio y el pasillo se volvió oscuro, "Perfecto" dijo mentalmente, justo lo que necesitaba, ahora ya no veía nada. Siguió avanzando y sintió el piso mucho más frio de lo normal, al fondo le pareció escuchar algunas voces, camino un poco más rápido y llego a una pequeña abertura, una tan delgada que solo dejaba ver una luz. Enfoco lo más que pudo y solo vio manchas raras que parecían personas.

\- _Bien_ – la voz era de una mujer, tal vez anciana – _te escuchamos Tsunade_

¿Tsunade? Era la rubia exuberante, entonces sin querer había terminado en un lugar en donde se podía espiar, le dio terror que la vean, pero era casi imposible. Quiso retroceder pero al escuchar su nombre su cuerpo se congelo.

\- _Sol es peligrosa_ – la voz de la rubia era firme y directa – _muy peligrosa para la aldea, aún no sabemos lo que su hijo puede hacer_

\- _Es un niño_ – la voz de kakashi la hizo saltar, nunca lo había escuchado tan serio

\- _No interrumpas a Tsunade Kakashi_ – la anciana hablo molesta

\- _Ella casi mata a Sasuke_ – Sol se abrazó a si misma – _Si Sakura no hubiera llegado a tiempo, los hubiéramos encontrados muertos, tenían quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado_

¿Quemaduras? Toco su cuerpo, no había visto quemaduras. Trato de enfocar pero no podía ver su piel, Sasuke tampoco le había dicho sobre eso.

\- _Sakura tuvo que utilizar mucha chacra para deshacer el genjutsu que ella misma no sabe cómo hizo. Por eso pienso y creo que es peligrosa, no tengo nada en contra de ella, solo doy mi veredicto después de haberla tratado._

\- _De acuerdo, confió en tu sano juicio Tsunade_ – la voz anciana seguía siendo muy firme - _¿Qué tienes que decir a eso Kakashi_?

\- _Respeto el punto de vista de la nuestra quinta hokage, pero no lo comparto. Sol no sabe nada de este mundo ninja, es lógico que no tenga noción de los conceptos básicos sobre Genjutsu y taijutsu. Lo que sucedió es una muestra de eso_ – el hombre hizo una pausa – _por esa razón creo firmemente que no hubo malicia o deseos de provocar una muerte o accidente, aun no tenemos claro que sucedió. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Sasuke, ella no es peligrosa, con un buen entrenamiento podrá canalizar su chacra y ser una gran ninja._

\- _¿Es el Hokage el que habla o un hombre ilusionado con una mujer?_

 _\- ¿Perdón?_

\- _No ha pasado por alto la forma en cómo te has apegado a esa muchacha, poniendo más interés en ella que en la aldea_

\- _Eso no tiene nada que ver en este caso, es un tema tonto de tratar_

\- _¿tonto?_ – la voz de anciana sonaba sarcástica – _no te culpo he visto que es una mujer hermosa, joven y muy poderosa, cualquiera la buscaría_

\- _¿Qué esta insinuando? ¿Qué quiero su linaje?_

\- _Tal vez extrañas tener el sharingan_

- _¿Qué?_ – el rio – _disculpe no comparto esa deducción descabellada, regresando al tema importante, ella y su hijo no son peligrosos_

\- _¿Puedes asegurarlo? O ¿tenemos que esperar que otra vez pase para actuar?_

\- _No volverá a pasar, en todo caso ¿Por qué no está aquí Sasuke? Él fue quien lo provoco_

- _Bajo tu mando_

\- _No me obedeció_

\- _Si no estuvieras tan distraído observándole el trasero a esa mujer, podrías enfocarte en obtener el respeto de tus ciudadanos_

Sol empezó a temblar, la conversación estaba entrando en una crisis, no entendía mucho sobre el sharingan y porque le dijeron eso a Kakashi.

\- _Voy a pasar por alto lo que acaba de decir_ – parecía que Kakashi estaba controlándose – _mi fijación por ella no tiene nada que ver_

\- _¿Y si hubiera matado a Sasuke?_

\- _No paso_

\- _Piensa en que hubiera pasado_

\- _Los hubiera no me importa_

\- _Tu deber es velar por la seguridad de la aldea, sugiero que la enviemos a una aldea en donde la tendrán vigilada, el Raikage es muy poderoso._

\- _Me opongo, ella es de Konoha_

\- _No lo es_ – la anciana parecía más exaltada – _viene de otro mundo, lamentablemente cayo en esta aldea que ha sido azotada por el odio de los Uchihas, ya bastante tenemos con soportar la presencia del muchacho como para ahora tener que lidiar con una mujer inestable y su hijo bastardo_

\- _¿Cómo se atreve?_ – el grito de Kakashi la hizo saltar y a la vez taparse la boca, sus manos temblaron – _si el niño no tiene un padre es por una razón que ud. desconoce, no puede ponerle una etiqueta_

\- _Un hijo fuera de un matrimonio, ella siendo una jovencita, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es para estas generaciones? Se ira a Kumogakure, ella y su hijo_

 _No saldrá de la aldea, no bajo mi orden_

\- _Eres el Hokage pero al igual que tu tengo el poder de dar una orden y mi orden es que salga de la aldea junto con el otro Uchiha_

\- _Momento_ – la voz de la rubia resonó - _¿Por qué exiliar a Sasuke?_

- _Es un uchiha también, no los queremos aquí_

\- _Puede provocar que se revele otra vez con nosotros, él está demostrando redención_

\- _Si lo que quieres es buscarle un esposo a tu alumna que lo siga, no lo quiero aquí_

\- _Pero_

\- _Se acabó_ – Kakashi había gritado – _bajo ninguna circunstancia u orden ella, Haki o Sasuke saldrán de la aldea. ¿Se olvida que los Uchihas la fundaron? Ellos se quedaran aquí_

\- _No trates de darme clases de historia muchacho. Sé que ellos la fundaron junto con el Clan Senju, del que Tsunade es parte. Sin embargo nuestra aldea ha sufrido mucho por ese odio y envidia que los Uchiha siempre no has tenido._

\- _No es motivo para echarlos de la aldea, ella y su hijo no tienen nada que ver en eso._

\- _¿Estas retando mi autoridad Kakashi?_

\- _Si_

Un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, Sol estaba llorando, sus lágrimas estaban cayendo. No era bienvenida en ese lugar, no la querían. Quería romperle la cara a la mujer por decir eso de Haki pero sabía que no era recomendable, no ahora que casi estaban echándola a la calle.

\- _Hablare con el sr. Feudal Kakashi_

\- _Hable con quien mejor le parezca, como el Hokage no voy a permitir que ellos salgan de la aldea._

\- _Lo veremos_

Escucho que una puerta se abrió y cerró. Trato de controlar lo que sentía, tal vez ya se habían retirado.

\- _¿acabas de darte cuenta de lo que ocasionaste?_ – Kakashi hablo, el aún seguía ahí

\- _No sabía que también incluiría a Sasuke_ – era la rubia

\- _¿Qué le dirás ahora a Sakura? ¿Que tu idea también lo expulso?_

\- _No tiene nada que ver con Saklura_

\- _No trates de ocultar lo obvio Tsunade, vaya camino libre que le dejaste._

\- _Deja de decir tonterías_

\- _No lo son, crees que Sasuke quiere reproducirse con Sol_

¿Qué? ¿Sasuke buscaba tener hijos con ella? Pero ¿cuál sería la razón? Claro, abrió mucho los ojos, siendo los dos Uchihas, podría seguir con la línea de sangre. Pero ¿Sasuke con ella? Ni lo imaginaba, él era un mocoso.

\- _El que sakura este enamorada de Sasuke no afecta mi juicio_

\- _Claro que no tsunade, solo es alucinación mía_

\- _Y si así fuera, Sol acaba de llegar, no es ni una pisca de hermosa de lo que es Sakura_

\- _Claro, por eso Sasuke la estaba abrazando cuando la encontramos_

\- _Se ve que te molesto_

\- _¿Y qué? Soy un hombre después de todo_

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Kakashi había dicho de forma sutil que ella le gustaba? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no entendía nada.

\- _Hokage_ – se escuchó un grito

\- _¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?_

\- _Sol no está_ – ella se paró derecha – _no están en todo el hospital, la hemos buscado_

\- _Maldición_

Escucho mucho ruido y después silencio, tenía que regresar, sabía que se armaría un revuelo si no aparecía pero siendo sincera poco le importaba, después de escuchar eso, solo quería huir. Camino lo más rápido que su vista le permitió, como estaba todo oscuro no podía ver si iba en la misma dirección en la que llego al lugar. Giro a la derecha tratando de recordar, seguía oscuro. Se detuvo y regreso sus pasos, ahora se fue a la izquierda y seguía oscuro, sabía que estaba perdiéndose.

Nerviosa y cansada se detuvo, respiro tranquilizándose. Cerró los ojos que ya empezaban a arderle, suspiro y retrocedió. Cuando choco con una puerta se giró y la abrió. Al entrar pudo notar que había algo de iluminación, forzó a sus ojos, pudo distinguir que era algo parecido a un almacén. Vio algunas formas, parecían cajas, las abrió y sonrió. Pudo sentir que se trataban de ropa, las saco y trato de verlas, parecían camisetas y encontró un pantalón. Se quitó la bata y se colocó la camiseta, no era de su talla, tal vez algo grande. Después siguió con el pantalón. También le quedaba grande pero el elástico no dejaría que se la caiga al caminar, después siguió revisando las cajas, había muchas cosas, no podía distinguir que eran, después sintió algo parecido a unas sandalias, ¿serian de su talla? Se las probó como pudo y gracias al cielo solo le quedaban un dedo grande. No importaba, era mejor a seguir descalza. Su cabello estaba suelto, encontró una tela, parecían a la banda que Kakashi usaba, la reviso tratando de enfocar, le arranco el metal y la uso para sujetar su cabello. Perfecto ahora estaba más presentable, ahora podría ir por Haki y largarse de ese lugar. Abrió la puerta y se cubrió los ojos, le ardían demasiado. Camino lento, tenía que encontrar la salida.

* * *

Kakashi estaba al borde de un colapso mental, masajeo el puente de su nariz y volvió a observar la cama vacía que tenía al frente. Miro a la los anbus que esperaban su orden, ¿Cómo carajos había pasado eso? Se supone que ella estaba demasiado vigilada, contra todo pronóstico había desaparecido.

\- Nada – el joven Nara entraba con la mirada preocupada – no la vieron salir del hospital, no hubiera pasado desapercibida

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- No regresan los anbus que envié

\- Mierda – susurro, realizo los sellos y sus niken aparecieron – Pakun, búscala

\- Como digas

El pug ladro y los demás perros lo siguieron, sería su mejor jugada. ¿Dónde demonios estaría? Sentía los deseos de gritar y destruir lo que encontrara a su paso. Si alguien le decía algo, tan solo algo el explotaría.

\- ¿Dónde demonios esta ella?

Lo único que le faltaba, su ex alumno gritando, pidió a kamisama que le de paciencia, conto hasta diez para girarse y verlo. Tenía activado el sharingan y el cabello mojado.

\- Buenos días Sasuke, estamos en eso

\- ¿No que la tenías muy vigilada?

\- A veces pasan estas cosas, estando vendada no creo que este lejos, tal vez está en el hospital

\- No la siento cerca – su ex alumno miro a varios lados – no siento su presencia

\- La buscaremos

\- Lo hare por mi cuenta, después de todo es parte de mi clan

\- ¿ya es una Uchiha?

\- Siempre lo fue

\- Qué curioso, hace poco dijiste lo contrario

\- No es tu problema, la buscare

\- Suerte – le dijo sonriendo y a la vez agrego un insulto mental

Se sentó en la cama y empuño la mano, estaba al borde, ya no resistía más. Se quitó el chaleco y tiro al suelo, necesitaba dejar salir la ira acumulada.

\- Necesitas relajarte – el Nara seguía en la habitación

\- Estoy a punto de explotar

\- Lo sé – el joven recogió el chaleco - ¿Es sabio preguntarte que dijo la anciana?

\- Los quiere fuera

\- Demonios

\- Ira en contra mía y pedirá el apoyo del sr. Feudal

\- Mierda

\- Eso mismo pienso, si el sr. Feudal le da el apoyo, no poder hacer mucho

\- ¿Tan peligrosos los cree?

\- Tsunade fue muy precisa en su declaración

\- Demonios, que problemático

\- Ni lo digas

Miraba el piso, necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. El que Sol se haya escapado no ayudaba en nada a la situación, la empeoraba.

\- Kakashi – Pakun ingreso por la ventana, tenía unas vendas en su hocico – encontramos esto

Vio la venda y supo que eran de ella, se las había sacado. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando esa mujer? Miro al joven Nara que vio la venda y soltó el aire dándole a entender que sería más problemático.

\- Solo esto – sujeto la venda con ira

\- Si, su olor se pierde cerca a los pasillos que conecta a la torre

\- ¿Los pasillos?

\- Si, en un almacén, se pierde su aroma. Como si se hubiera evaporado

\- ¿kamui? – Shikamaru se adelanto

\- No podría usarlo, sus ojos estaban lastimados

\- No se me ocurre otra cosa – el joven pensó – iré a la mansión Hyuga

\- Está bien, Pakun vamos a esos pasillos

Camino hasta donde le indico su invocación, los pasillos estaban oscuros, demasiado. Ellos tenían razón, su aroma se perdía ahí. Le pareció extraño, entro al pequeño almacén en donde vio la bata del hospital y unas cajas alborotadas. Se había cambiado, salió y recorrió el pasillo. Su aroma se sentía muy fuerte en la dirección, al llegar noto una abertura, muy fina. La inspecciono y casi retrocedió, podía ver la habitación en donde se había reunido con la anciana y Tsunade. Ella había escuchado todo, los había escuchado. "Carajo" salió corriendo, ella debería estar buscando a Haki para irse, debió suponerlo." Maldita sea" grito, mientras corría a la mansión.

* * *

Sasuke miraba el piso de la mujer, estaba vacío, ella no había ido a ese lugar. Tenía a cuatro anbus siguiéndolo, que fastidio. Entro como si fuera su casa, cerró la puerta y respiro, miro el lugar, aun no había sido ordenado. Con la única mano que tenía toco algunas cajas y abrió una. Vio ropa, la cerro, escogió otra. Esta tenía algo parecido a unas botas, ropa extraña y ¿ropa interior? Paso saliva, miro los calzones que tenía al frente. Eran de color negro y tenían adornos raros, se la imagino usándolo, su rostro se pintó de rojo. Movió las bragas y vio el sujetador, era grande, de color negro. Se la volvió a imaginar usándolo, tuvo que pasar saliva y evitar el derrame nasal que tendría. Se estaba volviendo un maldito pervertido y todo por leer ese libro erótico.

\- ¿te gusta?

Cerró la caja y tuvo que tocar su pecho para sentir si su corazón seguía en su pecho. ¿Cómo no había sentido la presencia? Giro a encararla, ahí estaba viéndolo con los ojos entre cerrados, tal vez tratándolo de enfocar. El susto paso y la ira llego.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- se puso derecho – en el hospital hay todo un jaleo por que no..

Ella cubrió su boca y lo arrastro a una habitación, ¿Con que fuerza podía hacerlo? Cerró la puerta y se oscureció el lugar.

\- No grites o se darán cuenta – descubrieron su boca

\- ¿Cómo huiste?

\- No lo sé – ella se había acercado mucho a él para verlo – solo camine y camine, después en mi desesperación mire el vacío y vi como un agujero aparecía, entre y aparecí aquí

\- Kamui

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hiciste el Kamui pero tus ojos…

\- Me arden, puedo ver un poco mejor, use estas gotas, las usaba Haki

\- Ya veo – se acercó un poco reviso los ojos, estaba hinchados – Hiciste el kamui ¿Por qué no sentí tu presencia?

\- No lo sé, cuando vio a los ninjas solo me concentre en esconderme y volverme invisible

\- Desapareciste tu chacra inconscientemente

\- Todo lo hago inconscientemente – ella se apoyó en la pared – casi te mato de esa forma, no me dijiste nada de las quemaduras

\- No era necesario, no las tengo

\- Soy peligrosa

\- No lo eres

\- Me echaran si me quedo, tengo que huir

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- No importa, solo sé que me echarán

\- Nadie pude echarte, los Uchiha son de Konoha

\- Solo tú crees eso

\- Nunca dejarían a un uchiha fuera

\- No fue lo que escuche

\- ¿Qué escuchaste?

\- Cosas – se sentó en la cama – nos quieren lejos y eso te incluye

\- Patrañas – camino lento

\- Se lo que escuche, me echaran junto con Haki. A Kunogaku o algo así

\- ¿Kumogakure?

\- Si, ella dijo que alguien llamado raiken era poderoso, él podría mantenerme vigilada

\- El raikage – Sasuke trato de asimilar - ¿Quién dijo eso?

\- Una mujer, tal vez anciana, no la pude ver pero oí toda la conversación que tuvo con la rubia exuberante y Kakashi

\- ¿Qué más dijeron?

\- Que me largue, Kakashi no lo permitirá pero esa anciana ira a ver a un tal Sr. Feudal para tener apoyo. ¿Existe el sr. Feudal?

\- Si

\- Bueno entonces tendré que irme, prefiero irme a escondidas a que me echen con bombos y platillos

\- No lo harán, no pueden hacerlo

\- Kakashi no esta tan seguro y – lo miro forzando los ojos – dijeron que tú quieres tener niños conmigo, que tontería

\- ¿Qué? – Sasuke tuvo que sostenerse de algo, ¿Dónde habían sacado eso?

\- Eso dijeron, que yo siendo una Uchiha podría ayudarte a restablecer tu clan

\- Que mierda

Vio como ella cerraba los ojos y ponía mala cara, tal vez le ardían. ¿Qué demonios pasa con ellos? Primero Sakura, ahora los demás, ¿Acaso lo veían cachondo? A penas la conocía y ya la estaban casi casando con él. Recordó lo bien que se sintió tenerla cerca por unos instantes, su aroma.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

\- ¿A qué?

\- Necesito darme una ducha – Ella se levantó y trato de retirar la camiseta que tenía – tome prestada esta ropa y estoy sudando

\- Respiro agitado, ella se estaba desnudando frente a él. Iba a decirle que se deje de estupideces pero vio las mejillas rojas y su rostro afligido. Se acercó resignado y la ayudo con el proceso de retirar la camiseta.

\- No tengo sujetador así que alcánzame esa toalla

Se giró al instante y jalo la toalla que estaba sobre la mesa pequeña. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, mucho más que cuando se desnudó frente a Sakura. Giro cerrando los ojos y los abrió un poco, ella estaba de espaldas, se agacho un poco y vio cómo se iba sacando lentamente el pantalón. Su sharingan se activó sin proponérselo, la ropa interior no era provocativa pero su corazón y su pene le decían otra cosa. Ella extendió su mano, como esperando a que él le entregue la toalla.

\- Tómala – se la dio y se dio la vuelta

\- Lamento que pases por esto, no debe ser nada agradable para ti

\- Deduces bien

\- Lo siento, ya no puedo tener los ojos abiertos, me arden demasiado

El giro y la vio envuelta en la toalla, se acercó a ver los ojos. Se los abrió y vio las pequeñas venas hinchadas y muy rojas, estaba tan cerca de ella.

\- Me daré un baño, podrías indicarme por favor

\- Ven

El tomo la mano de la mujer y la llevo a lo que gracias al cielo era el baño. La empujó un poco a la regadera y la abrió, ella se iba a sacar la toalla y el cerro la cortina, "No seas un maldito pervertido" se gritó, la cortina no traslucía mucho solo un poco pero pudo ver la forma del cuerpo. La forma en sus pechos destacaban, como ella los aseaba y como el jabón resbalaba por sus piernas. Molesto salió del lugar y busco la caja en donde vio ropa, la abrió de mala gana y saco una camiseta simple y un pantalón. Después abrió la otra caja en donde vio el sujetador y las bragas. Las tomo delicadamente como si se tratasen de bombas, las dejo en la cama.

\- El agua seguía sonando, ellas e estaba tomando su tiempo. Sintió algo de sudor en su frente, estaba poniéndose nervioso.

\- Ya estoy lista – ella apareció envuelta y mojada, un espectáculo

\- Deje tu ropa en la cama – vio sus ojos cerrados

\- Gracias

Se dio la vuelta y le dio espacio, bien podría salir de la habitación pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Escucho que ella luchaba con algo, se dio la vuelta y le vio usando solo las bragas, claro que vio su espalda. Por todas las serpientes de Orochimaru, esa ropa interior solo hacía que su trasero se vea más redondo. Un tic apareció en su ojo y vio como ella se colocaba el sujetador, no había notado que estaba algo enredado.

\- Se acercó y tomo la mano de ella para guiarla, la mujer se sobresaltó un poco pero agradeció su ayuda.

\- Gracias

\- Apresúrate, no es nada bonito verte el trasero

\- No me veas entonces, imagino que has visto mejores

\- No me refería a eso – y quiso golpearse – es incomodo

\- Puedes salir de la habitación

\- Y dejar que tardes años en vestirte- le alcanzo la camiseta – no gracias

\- Entonces resígnate, no me hace gracia pero no me queda de otra

\- Gira – le ordeno para ayudarle con la camiseta

\- No – ella se puso tensa – solo ayúdame a pasarla por aquí

\- Gira, no seas terca – la hizo girar a la fuerza

Ella automáticamente se cubrió el vientre, le pareció gracioso que hiciera eso, normalmente se cubrían los pechos pero ella los presumía "engreída" iba a decírselo hasta que vio unas marcas raras que no llegaron a ser cubiertas por sus manos, se acercó un poco y vio que esas marcas surcaban su piel.

\- ¿Qué te paso ahí? – rozo un poco las marcas haciendo que ella retrocediera

\- Es por el embarazo – se trató de cubrir más – la piel se estira y puede lastimarse, la mía quedo con eso

\- Entiendo, ¿Por qué te las cubres?

\- No son agradables a la vista – sus ojos seguían cerrados

\- Son cicatrices, todos las tenemos, yo no tengo brazo y no me estoy cubriendo

\- No lo entenderías, a los hombres no les gusta esas imperfecciones en las mujeres

\- Estupideces – se acercó e hizo que ella retire las manos de ahí

\- Esas líneas no se comparan con las cicatrices que un kunai o quemadura puede dejar

\- Lamento ser tan dramática

Observo el vientre y no vio nada de lo que ella pudiera avergonzarse, podría empujarla y mandarla al demonio pero su mano se movió sola y aterrizo en el vientre.

\- ¿Qué haces? – ella trato de retroceder

\- Deja – el sintió las líneas y piel suave

Hipnotizado acaricio las marcas y levanto la mirada para ver como ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y como sus labios se habían abierto un poco. Su mano subió lento, llego a la pequeña separación de sus pechos, siguió subiendo hasta su cuello. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Acaricio la mejilla y se acercó. Quería besarla.

\- Sasuke detente – ella abrió un poco los ojos – no está bien

\- Silencio

Dicho eso la beso, la beso de forma tosca porque no sabía de hacerlo de otra forma. Ella se resistió dando lucha pero así tenga solo un brazo la pudo controlar, sus labios sabían demasiado bien, el cuerpo de ella estaba frio pero él podría darle calor. Cayeron en la cama, estaba sobre ella, seguía besándola, casi mordiéndola. Poco a poco las manos de ellas dejaron de arañarlo para empezar a acariciar su cabello, su mano dejo su nuca y aterrizo en una pierna, la acaricio y sintió como la piel se erizaba.

\- Sasuke no – ella jadeo entre sus labios – eres un niño

\- Cierra la maldita boca – la mordió un poco y le hizo sentir que no era un niño, su cuerpo encajo perfectamente en el de ella, su cadera se pegó a la femenina y Sol dio un salto cuando sintió como su parte intima chocaba con la de ella – no soy un niño

\- No detente – logro decir abriéndolo ojos – no

\- Déjate llevar

¿Él estaba diciendo eso? La volvió a besar y volvió a mover su cadera, su mano ya estaba tocando el trasero femenino, su cuerpo estaba perdiéndose. ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- No – ella lo trato de ver seria – por favor, no es correcto

Se separó un poco y la miro, vio que ella tenía miedo. Sus deseos se estaban apagando, choco su frente con la de ella y poco a poco fue bajando. Su nariz aterrizo entre sus pechos y sus labios rozaron algo de piel. Subió y se acercó a su odio.

\- Que quede claro que no soy un niño

\- Entendido – ella trato de levantarse, podrías pasarme la camiseta

Se la dio de mala gana mientras acomodaba su ropa y sus pantalones, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se había casi tirado encima de ella? Se excusó así mismo diciéndose que estaba en la edad de locuras, estuvieron a punto de tener sexo, a punto de hacer lo que esa anciana descerebrada había dicho. "Reproducirse" claro que no estaba en sus planes pero si la tenía semi desnuda frete a él, quien no caería de esa forma.

La ayudo a abrochar los pantalones y a acomodar su cabello. Estaba más callados que de costumbre, tal vez avergonzados por lo que paso.

\- Me mordiste – dijo ella tocándose el labio, tenía una pequeña herida - ¿Acaso fue tu primer beso?

\- No – casi le grito – fue el momento

\- Te emocionaste mucho entonces – ella sonrió un poco – eso suele pasar con los mocosos

\- Ya te dije que no soy un niño, tenemos casi la misma edad

\- Pues no – ella toco la pared – soy tu mayor

\- ¿Enserio? Entonces porque te preocupa que un niño como yo te bese, deberías sentirte halagada

\- Serás guapo y todo pero no eres mi tipo, además no soy pedófila

\- ¿aceptas que soy guapo?

\- Sí, no lo niego, pero eso no quiere decir que te violare

\- ¿Aceptas que querías aprovecharte de mí?

\- Si – ella lucia avergonzada – no he tenido a un hombre sobre mi desde… - se quedó callada – olvídalo

\- Si tanto lo deseas solo dilo – el, le sujeto mano y la puso en su pecho – no me negare a que me toques

\- Eres un pervertido cretino

\- Tu eres la que esta con deseos de abusar de mi

\- Oh si claro tu no, pude sentirte

\- ¿Y te gusto? – se acercó a ella, muy cerca – te gusto

\- Ya basta, ayúdame a llegar a la mansión Hyuga

\- Claro como somos invisibles – se burló – será muy difícil, tenemos a más de diez anbus encima

\- Entonces hare lo que hice hace poco

\- Si lo haces te quedaras ciega – se puso delante de ella – lo hare yo

\- ¿te vas a lastimar?

\- Más que tu no creo

\- Entonces hazlo, después que tenga a Haki me iré

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A donde sea, si puedo hacer lo que hice tal vez regrese a mi mundo

\- O acabes en otro

\- Será mejor a estar en este lugar

\- No te vayas de Konoha – ella abrió un poco los ojos – solo les darás el gusto

\- ¿Qué sugiere el líder de mi clan?

\- No lo pongas así porque puedo sugerir muchas cosas

\- ¿Cuáles? – ella sonreía

\- Que te quedes y les demuestres que no eres peligrosa, una Uchiha con un niño vagando de aldea en aldea es muy peligroso, sabes que estarías arriesgando la vida de tu hijo

\- Lo sé – ella parecía afligida – lo más importante para mí es Haki pero mantenerlo en un lugar en donde lo tacharan de malo sin que haya hecho nada, será casi lo mismo o peor que caminar sobre el fuego

\- Podrá superarlo

\- Mi deber como madre es criarlo fuera del peligro, sin que nada lo dañe

\- Entonces deberías encerrarlo en una burbuja

\- Si pudiera lo haría

\- Es una tontería, él debe aprender a que en este mundo ninja al cual pertenece, no siempre nos querrán, habrán algunos que nos odien o nos etiqueten por un simple apellido. El mundo es así

\- ¿crees que no lo es? ¿Sabes lo que tuve que pasar en mi mundo estando sola? No había mujer que dijera "Una madre soltera, que escándalo" porque ellas estaban casadas y mi caso nunca seria ejemplo para nadie, esa anciana le dijo bastardo a Haki, quisiera romperle los dientes o decirle mil cosas pero no lo vale

\- Entonces quédate y demuéstrales lo que una Uchiha puede ser

\- Soy HARRY

\- UCHIHA, cuando lo aceptes es cuando podrás verla de frente y decirle "sácame si puedes"

La quedo viendo, ella tenía los ojos casi cerrados por el esfuerzo de verlo. No era bueno con el discurso motivacional, para eso servía Naruto. Tampoco era bueno soportando dramas, ella no estaba dramatizando, solo exponiendo su idea y de alguna forma sintió que la podía apoyar.

\- Como líder de tu clan, te juro que no habrá nadie que te saque de Konoha, es tu hogar naturaleza.

\- Tendrás problemas con esa mujer

\- Ya es hora que tome las riendas de mi clan, los Uchihas somos los fundadores de esta aldea, no podrán echarnos. Lo único que debemos hacer es permanecer juntos como Uchihas, debes hacerte fuerte para que te teman

\- El respeto no se trata de quien es más fuerte Sasuke, el respeto se gana con acciones, no deseo que me teman, solo que me respeten y respeten a Haki. No creas que siendo más fuerte y golpeándoles el trasero tendré su respeto, al contrario me creerán la mala – Sasuke la miro sorprendido – el poder te da una posición pero de qué sirve esa posición si no tienes el respeto de esas personas. El respeto se gana no se impone

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, si tan solo hubiera escuchado eso antes de irse con Orochimaru, tal vez otra seria la historia.

\- Dejarse golpear a veces te da el respeto, porque si aún sigues de pie puedes demostrar lo fuerte que eres, no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente, tienes razón en que debo hacerme fuerte, tan fuerte que ninguna palabra pueda lastimar o herir mi corazón. Gracias por esas palabras

Él era el que quería agradecer que le haya golpeado sin usar violencia, solo palabras. Si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes, ella tomo su mano y abrió lo más que pudo los ojos.

\- Yo Sol Uchiha, pido por favor tu apoyo para permanecer en la aldea de Konoha junto con mi hijo Haki Uchiha. Eres el líder de mi clan y te pido por favor no nos abandones en este momento – ella bajo un poco la cabeza – por favor

\- Yo Sasuke Uchiha, líder de tu clan – remarco la palabra tu – juro por mi sangre que no dejare que seas exiliada de esta aldea la cual fue fundada por nuestros antepasados, Haki y tu son parte de mi ahora, por lo cual los cuidare con mi vida.

\- Gracias – ella tenía los ojos brillosos – gracias mocoso

Iba a decirle que había estropeado el momento pero no lo hizo, se quedó viéndola y sujetando su mano. Hablando de respeto, ella se había ganado el suyo con unas cuantas palabras.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Hola y disculpen la demora, he tenido unos días difíciles. También me disculpo si les parece muy largo el capitulo, tratare de hacerlo tan largo. Gracias por sus lecturas.**

* * *

Capitulo 11: decisión

Kakashi llego a la mansión Hyuga muy agitado, miro a unos tres anbus vigilando la entrada. Busco con la vista a Shikamaru pero no lo vio, un anbu le indico que alguien salía. El Nara salía acompañado de Hinata y Haki.

\- Buenos días Hokage – sama – la muchacha lo saludo

\- Buen día Hinata – trato de calmarse – Hola Haki

\- Buenos días Kakashi – el niño sonrió - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, todo está bien – miro a Shikamaru, este negó con la cabeza – iras a la academia

\- ¿Podría visitar primero a mama? – él se acercó – quiero verla

\- En estos momento no está disponible para visitas, tal vez a la salida de la academia

\- Pero – el niño tenía la mirada triste pero después sonrió – mamá – grito

Giro para ver porque había gritado, ahí estaba Sol, caminaba firme apoyada en el brazo de Sasuke. Caminaban como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no la estuvieran buscando. El niño llego al lado de su madre y ella se agacho para abrazarlo, no paso por alto que abría poco los ojos.

\- Mi amor, quería abrazarte

\- Mamá ¿Cuándo te dieron de alta? – el niño la abrazaba fuerte

\- Hoy – ella lo alejo un poco para besar su frente – ya me siento mejor

\- Tus ojos ¿Aun te duelen?

\- No mucho amor

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – se acercó molesto y a punto de golpear a quien sea - ¿Qué demonios pasa?

\- No hablare frente a mi hijo – ella lo encaro, se levantó y noto el esfuerzo que hacía para verlo – hablaremos en otro lugar y momento, llevare a Haki a la academia

Ella paso por su lado como si nada, ignorándolo, desafiándolo. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? Sasuke lo vio entre divertido y desafiante.

\- Sol – dijo seriamente girando – en la torre Hogake cuando dejes a Haki en la academia

\- Entendido Hokage

Escuchar la palabra Hokage de sus labios lo altero en sobremanera, se había preocupado tanto por ella, estaba arriesgando su pellejo para defenderla y ella aparecía como si nada al lado de Sasuke.

\- ¿Dónde la encontraste? – pregunto viendo a su ex alumno

\- Ella me encontró – suspiro – tus anbus están tan poco entrenados que no notaron su presencia hasta que salió de su piso

\- ¿Estaba ahí?

\- Si, conmigo

Supo que el maldito le puso el suficiente acido a las palabras como para molestarlo, el Uchiha se acercó a la mujer y el niño.

\- Mira mi amor te presento a Sasuke Uchiha

¿Él es quien nos iba a decir todo sobre los Uchiha?

\- Si mi amor, salúdalo – Haki estiro su mano algo inseguro – tranquilo no pasa nada

\- Es un gusto, soy Haki Harry

\- Haki Uchiha – Sasuke miro directo a los ojos al niño – ese es tu nombre a partir de ahora

\- ¿Ahora seré Uchiha? – el niño miro a su madre

\- Si hijo, somos Uchiha

\- ¿El vendría a ser mi tío?

\- No lo creo, es difícil de explicar, digamos que somos parientes

\- ¿No es mi padre? ¿El que te abandono?

\- Haki – Sol se puso algo nerviosa – no es el

\- ¿te abandono?

\- Hablaremos de eso después – miro a Hinata – Muchas gracias Hinata, no sé cómo voy a pagarte este favor

\- No te preocupes Ne-san, Haki es un obediente, mi padre estuvo muy feliz de tenerlo en nuestra casa, puedes venir cuando lo desees

\- Gracias

\- Deberías ir al hospital, veo que tienes los ojos hinchados

\- Si, primero dejare a Haki, después iré a la torre del Hokage y por ultimo al hospital

\- Sera mejor que después de dejar a Haki acudas al hospital, tu salud es más importante – Se acercó a participar – después pasaras a la torre

\- Está bien Hokage

Ella le dio la espalda y camino con Haki, el niño tenía una maleta pequeña con el símbolo de los Hyuga, supuso que era cortesía de Hinata. Sasuke los siguió de cerca, en silencio, conforme se alejaban su mal humor aumentaba. Su consejero permanecía atento a cualquier palabra que diga.

\- Quiero una reunión con todos los anbus, es absurdo que nadie haya notado su presencia en su piso

\- De acuerdo – el joven Nara movió la cabeza y los anbus presentes se fueron

Camino a la torre, no se sentía con deseos de hablar con nadie pero tenía que hablar con ella. ¿Por qué se salió del hospital? Él sabía el porqué, ella había escuchado todo y por esa razón ahora tenía esa frialdad en sus palabras. Llego a la torre e ingreso a su oficina, se dejó caer en la silla. Masajeo el puente de su nariz y trato de pensar con claridad que le diría a ahora a Sol.

\- Vaya, que tranquilo estas – Tsunade había ingresado – ya la encontraron

\- Que rápido te enteras

\- Los chismes vuelan ¿Es que verdad que estaba con Sasuke?

\- Si, el la condujo a la mansión Hyuga

\- Ya veo – la rubia se acercó al ventanal – ¿La notaste diferente?

\- Mucho, quiero saber por qué, aunque casi lo se

\- ¿Sasuke la manipulo?

\- No, ella escucho nuestra conversación, ahora sabe lo piensas de ella

\- No es nada que no intuya, estoy segura que ya lo sabia

\- Si pero no de esa forma

\- Como sea, me ahorra el tener que fingir cordialidad

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, después de ir a la academia ira al hospital, no tenía la venda

\- Rayos, le dije que no la saque

\- No lucia tan mal, tal vez ha sanado

\- Lo dudo, debe ver borroso aun – camino a la puerta – iré al hospital para revisarla

\- Claro

La rubia salió y por fin pudo quedarse solo con sus pensamientos, era demasiado estresante pensar en cómo disculparse por lo que se dijo en esa sala, no tenía excusa. Sasuke tenía la mirada diferente, algo más tranquila y relajada. ¿Tendría ella algo que ver? ¿Qué había pasado con ellos en ese corto tiempo? Con esas preguntas apoyo su frente en el escritorio.

* * *

Sol llego a la academia y se agacho a ver a su hijo, no lo veía del todo claro pero podía distinguir su emoción. Beso su frente y lo abrazo.

\- Pórtate bien y escucha a tus maestros

\- Si mamá, por favor ve al hospital

\- No te preocupes mi amor, iré y sanare pronto

\- ¿Podrás ir sola?

\- Yo la acompañare – Sasuke los había seguido silenciosamente

\- Gracias señor Sasuke

\- Solo Sasuke – miraba a su hijo de manera extraña

\- De acuerdo – Haki sonrió y camino a la puerta – nos veremos más tarde mamá

\- Si amor

Lo vio ingresar y cerro sus ojos, aun le ardían. Hinata había sido tan amable en prepararle el almuerzo, por Dios le debía una grande. Sintió que tiraban de su brazo, giro a ver a Sasuke que la jalaba para retirarse.

\- Al hospital – se dejó jalar y cerró los ojos, se dejaría guiar por el joven

\- Voy a cerrar mis ojos, ya no resisto el ardor

\- Te avisare

Camino segura, la mano de Sasuke era caliente, muy caliente. La tenia sujeta del brazo, en un momento sonrió, imagino como se vería caminando con él, como dos jóvenes enamorados, solo que ella era mayor. Le gritarían pedófila en su mundo, rio por imaginar eso.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

\- Nada, solo recordé algo.

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Aún no llegamos?

\- Falta poco – hubo un silencio – giraremos a la derecha

Giraron y dieron unos 45 pasos, escucho una puerta y unos escalones, el olor a limpio y alcohol le anuncio que ya estaban en el hospital.

\- Aquí estas – abrió los ojos y vio a la rubia – Decidiste volver, te sacaste la venda

\- Lamento lo de la venda y si estoy aquí es porque no tengo de otra

\- Ven por aquí voy a revisarte, tu – miro a Sasuke – puedes esperar aquí – señalo algo

\- Entrare con ella, me incumbe la salud de sus ojos

\- Eso no es algo que se discuta Sasuke, ella puede ingresar sola

\- Sasuke – lo llamo – por favor espera un poco, yo puedo manejarlo

\- Como digas

Noto que la rubia se había sorprendido un poco, se dejó llevar e ingreso a un consultorio. La hizo sentar en una silla y empezó colocarse guantes.

\- ¿Qué sientes?

\- Solo ardor, ya puedo ver algo

\- Déjame ver – le abrió los ojos y empezó a verlo, podía ver su rostro aunque algo borroso

\- Las venas están irritadas pero el resto ha mejorado, tal vez en tres días ya puedas ver como antes

\- Qué bueno

\- Te volveré a poner el ungüento pero esta vez será menos agresivo, podrás estar sin la venda. Voy a preparar unas gotas como las que Sakura trajo para analizar, podrán ayudarte

\- ¿Cuánto me costara eso?

\- Todo está pagado

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cortesía del Hokage – la rubia abrió una pomada

\- Ya veo

\- Deberías estar muy agradecida

\- Lo estoy

\- No lo expresas

\- No confunda mi silencio con apatía señorita Tsunade, ud, sabe que los asesinatos no se planifican en voz alta

\- ¿Eso fue una amenaza?

\- No, si quisiera amenazarla simplemente se lo diría

\- Escúpelo ya, escuchaste todo ¿no es así?

\- Sí, pero no siento rencor alguno por nadie

\- Si tú lo dices

\- Aja – sintió la crema sobre sus ojos, era incomodo

\- ¿Qué sucedió entre Sasuke y tú?

\- No entiendo su pregunta

\- Él estaba contigo, ¿Qué paso?

\- Lo encontré de casualidad

\- Ya veo, de casualidad

\- Si, como somos Uchihas, porque no pedirle ayuda

\- ¿Ahora eres Uchiha?

\- Es lo que soy según sus estudios

\- Parecía no gustarte

\- En vista que no soy bienvenida por aquí, pues es mejor aliarse con los tuyos

\- ¿y planear venganza?

\- No como cree – se rio – planear una venganza por comentarios estúpidos de personas que no me conocen, no gracias, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

\- Estas siendo muy sarcástica

\- Suelen decírmelo seguido, tengo una reputación que mantener

Noto la tensión a mil en el cuerpo de la rubia, no estaba siendo ofensiva o radical al hablar, solo estaba siendo directa.

\- Lo que escuchaste en esa sala fueron…

\- Lo que escuche en esa sala quedo en el pasado, es algo que no debí escuchar, son opiniones sobre mi sin una base o fundamento, no puedo juzgarlos o reclamar nada, no me conocen así que para que hablarlo

\- Lo tomaras por el lado amable y bueno

\- No, solo les daré la importancia que merecen

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- ¿Sabe dónde puedo conseguir café? Muero por uno

\- Hay una cafetería que…

De repente la rubia se quedó callada y sonrió de lado, al parecer había entendido su respuesta. Obviamente le importaba un rábano lo que ellos habían dicho sobre ella.

\- ¿me decía?

\- Deberías tener un monumento a la arrogancia

\- Imagino que sí, la arrogancia se gana – se levantó de la silla - ¿Algo más?

\- No ya puedes irte, te enviaremos las gotas

\- Gracias

Camino a la puerta, podía enfocar mejor, el ungüento estaba funcionando. Abrió la puerta y vio a Sakura delante de Sasuke, parecían hablar.

\- Lamento interrumpir – los giraron – iré a la torre del Hokage

\- Iré contigo – el joven se levantó y la muchacha quiso hablar

\- No Sasuke – se acercó un poco y le toco el brazo – Estaban platicando, puedo hacerlo sola

\- Voy a insistir – vio algo en los ojos del joven y vio algo como una súplica en los ojos de la muchacha

Le indico al joven que se agachara, el maldito era alto. El aunque confundido se agacho, ella se acercó a su odio.

\- No la dejes así, se ve que tenía algo que decirte, le prometí que cuando terminara nuestra charla hablarías con ella

\- Ya lo hice – él le susurro igual

\- No le hagas eso, se nota que necesita hablar contigo

Él se puso derecho y la vio, ella solo le sonrió y el acepto a regañadientes.

\- Nos vemos Sakura – se despidió y salió del hospital

Camino despacio a la torre del Hokage, no estaba lejos solo girando un poco. Cuando la vio suspiro y quiso tocarse los ojos, se detuvo por miedo a empeorarlo. Un ninja o anbu le indico que siga, por más que intente disimularlo tenía miedo, sabía que kakashi estaba furioso, lo había notado. Tal vez le grite o termine exiliándola como se había acordado en esa charla. Conforme avanzaba sus nervios se estaban disparando, sus manos empezaron a sudar más de la cuenta y quiso retroceder.

El anbu la detuvo, como diciéndole que espere. Esa pequeña espera la puso más nerviosa, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia de que había aceptado ser una Uchiha?

\- Adelante – giro a ver a Shikamaru - ¿Te encuentras bien? – al parecer había notado su nerviosismo

\- Siento que voy a hablar con mi madre cuando estaba histeria

\- Se lo que se siente, pero es kakashi después de todo, no va a comerte

\- Creo que será algo peor – le dio una sonrisa – al menos pude reconocerte, no veo muy bien

\- Pasa

Entro y el ambiente se sentía pesado, la puerta se cerró y su cuerpo dio un salto. Kakashi estaba mirando por el ventanal dándole la espalda.

\- Ya estoy aquí – dijo para que el gire pero no vio ningún movimiento, espero un poco, tal vez el mismo no sabía por dónde empezar – creo que empezare yo, Ka.. Hokage – entonces el giro, tenía la mirada seria por lo poco que pudo notar – antes que empieces a gritarme o decirme algo, lamento mucho lo que sucedió hace un rato, no era mi intención huir o algo parecido, quería darme un ducha, Salí a buscar a alguna enfermera pero no la encontré, estando vendada decidí buscarlas y la verdad no sé cómo llegue a ese lugar, escuche todo y lo primero que se me paso por la mente era irme, salir de este lugar y no ocasionar problemas pero también pensé en mi hijo, él no es un objeto el cual puedo estar moviendo a mi antojo, él es una persona muy valiosa y por el he decidido quedarme – el seguía viéndola – sé que no soy bienvenida y también estoy consciente que soy peligrosa – vio que el trato de hablar pero levanto la mano deteniéndolo – lo soy, soy muy peligrosa, hice algo llamado Kamui para llegar a mi piso, lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo lo hice, tengo mucho miedo por eso, miedo a que mi hijo pueda salir lastimado como paso con Sasuke. Por ese motivo también decidí quedarme en Konoha, aquí tal vez puede aprender cómo controlar eso y como ser una Uchiha.

Espero un poco, el seguía viéndola. Con cansancio cerro sus ojos, el ardor era tremendo. Silencio, ¿Acaso no pensaba decirle nada?

\- Lo que se dijo en esa charla solo fueron palabras del momento

\- No adornes la situación, mejor trabajemos con lo que tenemos, ya le dije Tsunade que le daré la importancia que merece, no creas que me ha lastimado o ha provocado algo en mí. Lo tomare como una charla de viejas chismosas

\- ¿Vieja chismosa? – él se sentó

\- No vine a hablar de eso, lo más importante para mí es aprender a controlarlo y que Haki tenga estabilidad, el resto es secundario

\- Sol, aceptare que no fue tu culpa lo que paso en el hospital, a nombre de Tsunade y la anciana consejera pido disculpas por lo que se dijo. Tienes razón al decir que no puedes hacer cosas a lo loco sin pensar en las consecuencias, me alegra saber que permanecerás en la aldea, veré la forma de mantenerte aquí así los consejeros crean otra cosa

\- No pueden echarme Kakash.. Hokage, los Uchiha co-fundaron la aldea, porque me echarían, Sasuke no está de acuerdo

\- Sasuke – dijo en un susurro

\- Es líder del clan al cual pertenezco, he acepado que soy Uchiha, que Haki es Uchiha y si mis padres eran de aquí, debo hacer respetar todo lo que tenían. Así sea solo unas cosas, imagino que trabajaron duro por lo que tuvieron. Sasuke me ayudara con eso, él está al tanto de lo que se dijo en la charla, no podía ocultárselo

\- ¿Qué te dijo él?

\- Que no permitirá semejante cosa, el siendo nuestro líder, nos protegerá.

\- Te protegerá

\- Si como los Uchiha que somos

\- Estas de su lado

\- ¿Hay bandos en Konoha? – rio – no sabía que existían los malos y buenos aquí, donde están los Uchiha ¿en el lado malo? Creo que sí, la anciana lo dijo. Entonces los Hyuga ¿en qué bando están?

\- No dije eso

\- Si lo dijiste, ¿Sasuke está en bando de los malos? No lo creo, después de todo fueron esos consejeros junto con el tercer Hokage que ordeno la aniquilación del Clan entero, en ese caso ustedes son el bando de los malos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sasuke me dijo todo, eso fue lo que le dijeron los antiguos Hokages. Uchiha no es clan lleno de odio, al contrario el amor que sienten es tan fuerte que terminan desarrollando el Sharingan cuando no controlan sus emociones, pero aquí los ven como los malos. Junto con el vamos a demostrar lo contrario

\- Se ve que Sasuke te ha instruido bien

\- No tanto como lo hicieron contigo cuando entraste a anbu

\- ¿Qué sabes de eso?

\- Solo lo que escuche, de parte de naruto y otros. No te hagas el frio conmigo, sé que crees que voy a intentar destruir la aldea o cosas así, Sasuke no tiene las intenciones de lastimar a nadie, al contrario, siente que les debe mucho.

\- Dejemos de hablar de él, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos

\- Más del que me imagine pero el mocoso tiene su lado divertido – se relajó – más cuando se avergüenza

\- ¿Dónde está ahora el líder de tu clan?

\- Con Sakura – noto que el levantaba una ceja – ellos necesitaban hablar, se les ve tan bien juntos

\- Sol – vio que se levantaba y camino directo a ella – sé que será difícil, tal vez cansado pero permanecer aquí es la mejor opción, he pensado que puedes empezar a entrenar para controlar tu poder, tenemos excelentes maestros a tu disposición

\- No tengo el dinero para pagarles

\- No te preocupes de eso

\- ¿Cómo lo del hospital? Tsunade me dijo que era cortesía tuya, no lo hagas, dijiste que mis padres tal vez tengan algo

\- Lo hice porque quería, no por cortesía, no es mi estilo

\- ¿Y cuál es tu estilo?

\- Desinteresado

\- No lo creo, después de todo eres hombre – le dijo las mismas palabras que el había soltado en la charla – no voy a negar que eres atractivo, mucho. Ese beso – maldición se le había escapado – lo que paso aquella vez, fue algo imprevisto y si ahora no se… creo que ya me perdí en mis palabras

\- Dijiste que se repetiría – él se había acercado mucho

\- Eso dije pero pensándolo bien, mejor no, eres el Hokage y por mi culpa ya tienes muchos problemas, no quiero que tengas mas

\- Eso lo decido yo – sintió los brazos del hombre rodearla, ay no otra vez

\- no hagas esto – lo empujo – no es el momento

\- Tienes razón – él se alejó caminando – habrá otra ocasión en que podamos hablar de eso

\- No hay mucho que decir sobre eso, eres el Hokage y no volverá a pasar, punto final, volviendo al tema importante, ¿Cuándo podría empezar a entrenar?

\- Cuando estés mejor de los ojos, hay una maestra especialista en genjutsu

\- ¿Sasuke podría hacerlo?

\- El estará ocupado

\- ¿Seguro? No sé porque noto tanta hostilidad para con el de tu parte

\- Tengo razones

\- Imagino que si pero creo que él es el más indicado para ayudarme con el sharingan y esas cosas de uchiha

\- Preferiría que lo haga Kurenai

\- ¿La maestra?

\- Si

\- Puede ser los dos no hay problema con eso – volvió a cerrar sus ojos

\- ¿te arden mucho?

\- Siento que se están quemando pero imagino que están bien

\- Déjame ver

No había notado como pero Kakashi ya estaba frente a ella, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y vio algo borroso lo ojos penetrantes del hombre.

\- Están algo hinchados, como hiciste el kamui

\- No lo sé, solo quise huir

\- ¿Cómo fue posible que ningún anbu se diera cuenta de que estabas en tu piso?

\- No lo sé – forzó a verlo – solo desee que no me noten

\- Es raro – los dedos del hombre se deslizaron por su mejilla – muy raro

\- Si también me parece eso – había algo en el que la dejaba hipnotizada, como si sus ojos la controlaran

\- Cierra tus ojos

\- ¿para qué? – sintió a través de la máscara el aliento caliente del Hokage - ¿acaso quieres besarme?

\- No me tientes – se había acercado tanto, demasiado casi sus labios enmascarados se habían rozado

\- No estoy haciendo nada por tentarte o – paso saliva – detenerte

Fue tal vez eso que desato la ola de pasión, el bajo su máscara rápido y la beso. No era el mismo beso que le había dado el mocoso, aquí había suavidad y pasión. No sintió desesperación o agresividad, este beso estaba lleno de deseo, de carga eléctrica. Le correspondió porque su cuerpo se lo ordeno, sus manos automáticamente estaban rodeando el cuello del hombre.

Era una cualquiera, se estaba dejando besar por dos hombres en un maldito día, su dignidad y principios se fueron al agua, se atrevió a comparar labios y caricias, Kakashi tenía las manos grandes al igual que el mocoso, pero su tacto dejaba quemaduras, ardía, era tan pasional. Tal vez sea por la edad, la experiencia, el Hokage sabía que puntos tocar para encender esa llama que pensaba extinta en su ser.

Su espalda choco contra una pared, sintió algo duro chocar contra su vientre, su cuerpo reacciono invitándolo a seguir.

\- Te deseo – la voz del hombre se había vuelto más grave – ahora

Su piel se hizo añicos, escucharlo decir eso la entusiasmo de sobre manera, ella quería entregarse a él, pero recordar las marcas en su piel le bajo el lívido al instante. Sasuke ya la había visto y no le había importado, él era un mocoso, tal vez no había visto a muchas mujeres desnudas, pero con Kakashi era otra cosa. Tal vez haya tenido muchas mujeres perfectas en su vida y ella no estaba en esa categoría, su cuerpo no era atractivo a la luz.

\- Mejor dejémoslo para después – trato de empujarlo – no es el lugar

\- Podemos ir a otro – el seguía besando su cuello

\- Es que yo – sintió la presencia de alguien, miro a todos lados, sentía a ¿Sasuke? – Sasuke

Lo empujo fuerte y casi corrió a la silla, se sentó y respiro. El hombre no supo que había pasado, la puerta se abrió y el mocoso entraba. Ella giro para ver el escritorio vacío, sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella.

\- ¿No sabes tocar? – Kakashi caminaba directo al ventanal

\- Solo tengo una mano – Sasuke observo con curiosidad la escena - ¿Todo bien?

\- Si – ella suspiro – estábamos por terminar

\- Ya veo – notaba que el revisaba el lugar, como deseando descubrir que había pasado – ya que estoy aquí, dejaremos en claro varios puntos

\- ¿Así? – Kakashi giro y ya tenía la máscara y la seriedad de vuelta – te escucho

\- A partir de hoy ella es Sol Uchiha, como líder del clan pido que se respete esa decisión y lo mismo va para con Haki

\- De acuerdo ¿Algo más? – Kakashi lucia algo tenso

\- La entrenare en lo que respecta al sharingan, claro que también lo hare con el niño.

\- Kurenai la guiara con respecto a los genjutsu, porque hay cosas que ni tú mismo entiendes

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo, también quisiera que me vuelvas a asignar misiones con mi equipo, Sakura y Naruto

\- De eso hablaremos después, cuando el regrese de su misión y tengo que saber si Sakura

\- Ya hable con ella, está de acuerdo en formar el equipo otra vez.

\- Está bien, entonces solo esperare a que llegue Naruto para proceder con la búsqueda de misiones

\- También quiero ser nombrado jonin como naruto

\- Ese tema es privado y

\- Entonces me retiro – Se levantó para que los dos hombres sigan hablando

\- Quédate – el mocoso le puso una mano en el hombro obligándola a sentarse

\- Ya terminamos nuestra charla Sol, te avisare después todo con respecto a los entrenamientos, deberías descansar

\- Gracias kakash… Hokage – se dispuso a levantarse pero el mocoso otra vez la sentó – oye

\- Como te decía, quiero ser nombrado jonin

\- No eres un chunin aun Sasuke

\- Naruto tampoco lo es

\- Es un caso especial

\- ¿Tan especial?

\- No me hagas empezar a en listar las diferencias

\- No las quiero escuchar – sintió que la mano de Sasuke se ponía tensa – daré el examen chunin cuando quieras

\- Vamos a programar uno, puedo hacer una excepción contigo

\- Gracias – el mocoso la levanto – ella también será chunin

\- Aun no es una genin

\- Puede hacer el kamui, el examen para ser genin es el kage bunshin, así que ya lo paso

\- No es tu decisión Sasuke

\- Hablare con Iruka, él sabe mucho más del tema – sujeto su brazo – vamos

\- Permiso Hokage

\- Sasuke no he terminado – la voz de Kakashi estaba fría

\- Yo si

\- No seas irrespetuoso Sasuke – se soltó – termina la conversación como debe ser

Sintió la mirada irritada del mocoso y después lo vio suspirar, él se acercó al escritorio.

\- Disculpe Hokage, ¿Puedo hablar con Iruka sobre el tema?

\- Si – ahora la voz de Kakashi era de confusión

\- Gracias, ¿Algo más?

\- No

\- Gracias, permiso – volvió a sentir que sujetaban su brazo - ¿Contenta?

\- Y mucho, ¿me acompañas a mi piso? Tengo mucha hambre

\- Como digas

Salieron de la oficina y juro que escucho un suspiro de parte del hokage. Por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, su corazón aún seguía latiendo rápido. Se sentía tan desgraciada, dos hombres la habían besado y estaba como si nada por fuera. En su mundo eso jamás hubiera pasado, nadie la miraba pero aquí esos dos hombres de diferentes edades le daban señales de que no era del todo fea. ¿Qué diablos? Se preguntó internamente, el mocoso estaba a su lado mientras bajaban las escaleras, pudo sentir miradas. De un momento a otro el mocoso la rodeo con su brazo.

\- Te ayudare a llegar más rápido – la abrazo y salto

Ella grito en sorpresa, él estaba saltando sobre los techos, la cargaba como si no pesara nada. Se sujetó firmemente de su cuello y aspiro el aroma del joven. Maldición, olía demasiado bien.


	13. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12: Me gustas

Sasuke trataba de adivinar que había pasado en la torre del hokage, sabía que algo extraño pasaba. El lenguaje corporal de Sol le decía muchas cosas, desde un "Soy culpable" hasta un "Deja de verme". Caminaban en silencia, no porque estuvieran enfadados, sino porque no tenían mucho que decir.

\- ¿hablaste apropiadamente con Sakura?

\- Si – justo el tema que no quería tocar

\- Quisiera saber qué pasa con ella, porque te alejas tanto

\- La lastime reiteradas veces, cada vez que estoy con ella solo logro lastimarla

\- ¿Lo haces apropósito o solo es por gusto?

\- No lo sé, trate de matarla una vez

\- ¿Y ella sigue enamorada de ti?, algo debió ver

\- Estuvimos juntos

\- ¿Se acostaron?

\- Si

\- ¿Y quisiste matarla?

\- Fue antes de que pasara, tenía otro pensamiento

\- No la veías atractiva antes

\- No me refiero a eso

\- Entonces explícate

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al piso, la ayudo con las escaleras e ingresaron. Ella se sentó y espero la respuesta, le parecía raro que pueda hablar tan cómodamente con ella de eso, se sentía tranquilo a su lado. Nada comparado con Sakura, que la hacía sentir desesperado.

\- Cuando tenía trece años me marché de la aldea con Orochimaru, él era un enemigo por decirlo así, busque fuerza para derrotar a mi hermano, en ese entonces no sabía nada de la historia. Orochimaru me ofreció poder y lo acepte sin importarme nada. Ese día en el cual me iba ella me confeso sus sentimientos para que yo me quedara, no supe que decirle, sabía que si me quedaba jamás podría vencer a Itachi. Me llenaría de sentimientos cursis y no lograría el objetivo que tenía en ese entonces – ella escuchaba atenta – siempre la trate mal, fui duro y hasta cruel con ella, poco a poco casi logre tratarla bien pero supe que estaba desviándome, por eso me fui. Después cuando la volví a ver, algo en mí se detuvo. Ella estaba cambiada, con más confianza en los ojos, pero mi sed de venganza era más fuerte, la quise matar, iba a hacerlo. Naruto y Kakashi me detuvieron

\- ¿Kakashi?

\- Era mi maestro, el junto con ellos trataron de traerme de vuelta. Solo fue hasta que Itachi me dijo la verdad, en que mi corazón se destruyó, porque los había lastimado sin razón alguna y cuando el raikage me dijo que Naruto se había arrodillado pidiendo que no me maten – su labio tembló – me sentí la persona más miserable del mundo, a pesar de todo el daño que les había hecho ellos nunca dejaron de creer en mí. Por eso siento esa culpa cada vez que los veo, no puedo mirar a Naruto a los ojos sin sentirme basura, no puedo estar al lado de Sakura sin sentirme un monstruo por lo que le hice. Cuando ella se entregó a mí, sentí que hacia bien, que con eso compensaba el daño que le hice pero en vez de eso, solo logre sentirme peor

\- Ya veo – ella agacho la mirada – sentiste que la usaste

\- Si – paso saliva – sentí que solo le agradecía y que después todo volvería a la normalidad pero en sus ojos vi que pedía algo más, que ella quería algo más y no podía dárselo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no me creo capaz de estar con ella por tanto tiempo, ella es inteligente, muy fuerte yo no tendría nada que ofrecerle

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- La vi en la guerra, ella se lució, como un médico, como una kunoichi, como una mujer. Yo jamás podría darle algo que ella ya es.

\- Tal vez solo te quiere a ti

\- Yo no soy nada, si sigo en libertad es solo porque ayude a dispersar el justu, no porque haya derrotado al enemigo, el que lo hizo fue Naruto

\- La historia que él me conto fue diferente, tu ella y el eran los héroes.

\- Naruto ha idealizado las cosas, yo sé que no hice nada por ellos.

\- Lo poco que hayas hecho en ese momento para aquellos que te aman fue mucho Sasuke, así solo hayas estado ahí observando, para Naruto y Sakura fue como una gasolina para seguir luchando. No te menos precies

\- Estas sobrevalorándome

\- Solo resalto lo que me dijo Naruto, no me ha mentido cuando me dijo que eras especial, molesto e engreído. Pero también veo que eres voluble, incrédulo de ti. Date un poco más de crédito

\- No lo creo

\- Con respecto a Sakura, ella es una mujer preciosa, cualquier hombre se sentiría halagado de que ella le diga sus sentimientos, no digo que tú lo sientas, pero ponte a pensar, ¿Ella merece tu desamor? ¿Merece que la hayas hecho tu mujer para después decirle que no? Eso no es justo

\- Fue un momento en que me deje llevar, no siento lo mismo que ella

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que es lo que ella siente?

Se quedó pensando, ¿En verdad sabía que era lo Sakura sentía? Sabía que él le gustaba pero más allá no sabía que decir. Se sentía confundido, cansado. Vio que ella se acercaba, se sentaba a su lado.

\- No te cierres a una idea, no permitas que nada oscuro se arremoline en ti. Si hay algo para Sakura, solo déjalo fluir

\- Siento ganas de decirle gracias a cada momento, pedirle perdón y decirle que no volverá a pasar

\- Eso es agradecimiento y culpa. Libérate de eso, ella no necesita tus gracias o perdón, ella necesita a Sasuke.

\- No puedo dárselo, no sin saber que siento

\- Entonces dile eso, si ella te quiere de verdad esperara lo necesario por ti

\- ¿y si en el camino descubro que no siento nada por ella? ¿Qué es a otra persona a quien amo?

\- Entonces esa será tu respuesta, por el momento, dile como en verdad te sientes, ella sabrá entender. ¿Hay otra persona? No lo sabia

\- Tampoco lo sabía pero

\- Se quedó callado, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba aceptando que le gustaba Sol? ¿Cómo era eso posible? A penas la conocía.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Creo que… - tenía que decírselo, ya no podía evadir o actuar como un niño – creo que me gustas

La vio quedarse callada, abrir y cerrar la boca. Mirar el piso y luego mirarlo, después vino la risa. No le parecía gracioso lo que pasaba pero ella se reía.

\- No le encuentro la gracia – dijo levantándose molesto

\- Sasuke acabas de decir que yo tal vez pueda gustarte, eso es lo gracioso

\- ¿Te estas burlando?

\- No – se calmó – ¿te das cuenta que estas confundiéndote más?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- A penas me conoces, tal vez hayamos congeniado o tal vez sentiste que porque no me tiraba a tus brazos diciéndote lo guapo que estas, yo podría ser diferente pero estas confundido. El que no me haya salido corazones de los ojos al verte no significa que tú me gustes

\- No dije que yo te gustara, tu si me gustas

\- Es porque no hice lo que todas hacen Sasuke, si me hubiera sonrojado tal vez me odiarais en este instante

\- Eso no lo sabremos porque no lo hiciste

\- Entonces no estás seguro de lo que sientes

\- ¿Escuchaste cuando dije creo?

\- Ok.. ok …cálmate, no empieces a sulfurarte

\- Comienzas a ser una molestia

\- Nadie te retiene Sasuke – señalo la puerta – puedes irte cuando quieras

\- Está bien

Se iba a largar, iba a hacerlo pero se quedó quieto cerca a la puerta. No podía irse, algo se lo impedía. Giro y se quedó viéndola, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez le ardían. Recordó lo bien que se veía en esa ropa interior, la suavidad de su pierna, el sabor de sus labios. Le dio la espalda, no podía seguir imaginándose cosas, respiro un poco y trato de aclarar sus ideas.

\- Entonces quieres que me dé una oportunidad con Sakura

\- No me has entendido, primero aclara lo que sientes, después plantéate la idea de tener o no algo con ella.

\- De acuerdo – miro el reloj – no has comido nada desde que te vi, es hora del almuerzo, debes comer

\- No puedo cocinar, mis ojos arden – ella se levantó – creo que Naruto tenía ramen, iré a su piso a ver

\- Iré contigo

\- Puedo ir, veo algo

\- Lo hare

No solo era por acompañarla, también quería ver el piso de Naruto, quería respirar el aroma del chico, jamás aceptara que lo había extrañado, claro que no a él, había extrañado esa alegría y energía desbordante, ese "Dattebayo" quería escucharlo y reírse internamente. La siguió y algo tembloroso ingreso cuando ella abrió, para sorpresa suya, todo estaba en completo orden, olía a limpio y eso era una sorpresa, Naruto no era ni ordenado ni limpio. La siguió y se detuvo cuando vio una foto que le llamo la atención, era la Hyuga y Naruto tomados de la mano sonrientes. Sintió algo, una pequeña punzada llamada "celos" él también quería una foto parecida con Sol o ¿Sakura? No con ella no, con ella no podría posar así. Sería muy vergonzoso. Escucho unos ruidos y vio como ella trataba de levantar todos los paquetes de ramen que había tirado.

\- Demonios no vi bien

\- Déjalos, los levantare – se agacho y con su única mano empezó a acomodarlos, cogió 3 paquetes y guardo el resto – llevaremos estos tres, el idiota no aprende, solo tiene ramen

\- Es porque cuando estuve con él no lo deje comer ninguno, cocinaba a diario, cuando lo veas lo notaras

\- Pronto lo vere

Vio que Sol tambaleaba un poco, tal vez el esfuerzo de tratar de ver, se acercó algo preocupado cuando la vio sostenerse de la pared.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dejo el ramen el mesa y la tomo del hombro

\- Me siento algo mareada, creo que el esfuerzo de mantener los ojos abiertos está afectándome

\- Deberías descansar, vamos a tu piso. Yo me encargo de los ramen

\- No, debo hacerlo

\- No es tan complicado, solo le pones agua y listo – la ayudo a moverse, luego volvería por el ramen, mucho mejor haría un kage bunshin

Se separó y realizo el kagebushin, ella lo vio y dio un salto. Miro a su otro yo con sorpresa y algo de desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No habías visto esta técnica?

\- No

\- Naruto puede hacer cientos

\- Si me lo dijo pero nunca la hizo, es realmente tu o solo un espejismo

\- Soy yo

\- ¿Puedo? – ella trato de tocarlo

\- Si

Vio como algo dudosa se acercó a su otro yo y lo tocaba indecisa, cuando la sorpresa paso empezó a tocarlo, el cabello, el rostro, la nariz, la mejilla. Su otro yo no parecía incomodo, ella se acercó a olerlo ¡Lo estaba oliendo! Sin vergüenza ella bajo la mano hasta el pecho de su otro yo, coloco su rostro y cerró los ojos, al parecer quería escuchar su corazón, estaba poniéndose algo incómodo, su otro yo lo miro como preguntándole que hacer, él se acercó y le tomo la mano

\- ¿Dudas que soy yo?

\- Por Dios nunca pensé que pudieran hacer esto, es increíble – ella volvió a tocar el rostro de su otro yo

\- ¿Lo es? – su otro yo había intervenido - ¿Es increíble?

\- Por Dios – ella sonrió – también hablas, ¿Tienes conciencia propia o haces lo que él hace?

\- Digamos que tengo conciencia propia, todo lo que escuche o haga cuando desaparezca mi yo principal lo absorberá

\- Carajo, que increíble

Sasuke se sorprendió ante las palabras, en verdad ella estaba sorprendida. Cogió los paquetes de ramen y trato de acomodarlos en su brazo, sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo, al girar vio cómo su otro yo tenía acorralada a Sol contra la pared, estaba besándole el cuello y ella se sujetaba de su otro yo. Quiso gritar y mandarla al demonio pero ver esa escena no hizo más que dejarlo en shock, era el mismo haciendo eso pero a la vez no era él. Era como verse así mismo haciendo cosas pervertidas, su otro yo ágilmente llevo su mano hasta su cintura y empezó a delinearla, se sentía un extraño, como si se hubieran olvidado de él.

\- ¿Deténganse? – grito, su otro yo y ella giraron a verla, su otro yo tenía el sharingan activado y estaba molesto – eres una pervertida – le grito

\- Óyeme fuiste tú el que me arrincono, bueno el – señalo – que eres tú por cierto

\- Llévala a su piso – grito y salió molesto

El kage bunshin sonrió de lado y la guio hasta el otro lugar, cuando ingreso su otro yo desapareció y el sintió de golpe todo lo que su otro yo había sentido. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, su cuerpo estaba muy excitado, el sudor apareció y respiro apresurado. Si eso no era gusto ¿Qué seria? Miro a la mujer, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y la espalada apoyada en la pared. Tal vez ella recordaba el sentimiento, se acercó lentamente y olio su cabello.

\- ¿Sasuke? – ella susurro su nombre

\- Uhm – solo pudo decir eso

\- ¿Qué haces? – ella levanto su mano toco su cuello

\- No puedo soportarlo – se apegó a ella e hizo lo mismo que había echo su otro yo, comenzó a besar el cuello

\- Debemos detenernos

\- No – sujeto su cintura – no esta vez

\- No está bien, eres un niño

\- Vete a la mierda

Dicho eso, el la levanto, la llevo hasta la cama en donde la había tenido hace horas, ella empezaba a replicar pero el activo su sharingan, hizo que lo viera y la ilusión de otro lugar apareció.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?

\- En un lugar especial

\- Sasuke que…

No la dejo terminar, se recostó sobre ella y la beso de manera salvaje, la tomaría ahí, en ese genjutsu. En ese prado tranquilo, sabía que solo sería una ilusión, por ahora eso bastaba, después cuando ella este mejor lo haría de verdad. Se fue desvistiendo y ella forcejeaba un poco.

\- No Sasuke yo

\- Es una ilusión

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esto no está pasando de verdad

\- Pero

\- Es lo que pude hacer el sharingan, todo lo que pase aquí será una ilusión

\- ¿Debo creerte?

\- No me aprovecharía de ti, jamás

\- Aun así

\- Ya veras

La volvió a besar y ella termino cediendo, mientras su ropa se perdía, sentía que su cuerpo físico estaba por explotar, esta ilusión sería la mejor de toda su vida.

* * *

Kakashi maldijo mientras dejaba caer el documento que estaba revisando, estaba tan frustrado que sería capaz de cogerse a cualquier mujer que se le ponga al frente. No entendía la excitación exagerada que le producía estar cerca de ella, era increíble lo que podía causar el solo hecho de olerla. Maldijo su olfato desarrollado, maldijo a todo. Sasuke tal vez este con ella quien sabe que haciendo, la sangre le empezó a arder, sus músculos estaban tensos, necesitaba relajarse.

Giro para ver al joven Nara, estaba revisando unos documentos pero sentía que lo miraba de reojo, como tratando de averiguar que sucedía. Se sujetó del ventanal, no tenía caso quedarse encerrado tratando de relajarse, buscaría un escape, siempre lo hacía. La última vez fue hace mucho tiempo, tal vez después de la guerra, había acudido a desahogarse, a dejar que toda la adrenalina se disperse, ya habían pasado dos años, tal vez la abstinencia lo estaba enloqueciendo.

\- ¿Puedo dejarte a cargo? – no lo vio, pero sabía que el joven lo miraba serio

\- Claro, imagino que estas por explotar, ve a tomarte algo

\- Mañana nos vemos, tal vez me tome el resto de la tarde y noche desahogarme

\- Procura no matar a nadie

\- Jamás

Salió rápido, camino lo más rápido que pudo. Realizo sus sellos y Pakkun apareció. El can lo miro atento, al parecer estaba esperando una orden o una galleta.

\- Vigílala, quiero saber todo lo que pase.

\- El Uchiha se dará cuenta que estoy cerca

\- Sé que puedes eludirlo, además él no vive con ella.

\- Está bien – Pakkun lo olio – hueles a ella y mucho

\- Estuvimos muy juntos – se olio

\- Se nota, ¿ya se aparearon?

\- Pakkun – la respuesta lo molesto y lo excito

\- Está bien, se nota que no, puedo sentir mucha frustración de tu parte, ve a buscar desahogo

\- Estaré en el mismo lugar de aquella vez

\- De acuerdo

El can desapareció y él lo imito, volvió a parecer a las afueras de Konoha, después de convertirse en alguien más, camino directo a una taberna. Al entrar el olor a cigarrillos y licor lo golpeo, habían muchas mujeres, podía escoger a la que más le atraía. Lamentablemente nadie se le parecía, al fondo una muchacha al parecer nueva estaba algo nerviosa mirando a los clientes, tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos marrones y cuerpo respetable. No se le parecía mucho a sol pero al menos el cabello era similar, se acercó sin vergüenza, al final y al cabo ellas estaban para eso.

\- ¿Estas libre? – pregunto cambiando su voz

\- Si señor – parecía muy mecánica, era nueva

\- Lo quiero completo

\- Claro

Ella camino directo a una cortina, el conocía el camino. La siguió y pudo escuchar algunos gemidos provenientes de otras habitaciones, ella lo guio hasta el final, cuando ingreso el lugar olía a rosas, genial, ahora tendría ese olor en todo el cuerpo. La mujer cerró la puerta y procedió con lo regular, abrió un cajón y saco muchos preservativos, una crema, pañuelos y vendas.

Era tan mecánico, tan usual. Se retiró la túnica de su transformación, después el pequeño polo de mallas y por último el pantalón, aquí no entraba a juego el "yo te desvestiré" nada de eso, aquí era todo mecánico, desnúdate y listo.

Vio como ella se retiraba la ropa sin ningún deseo sexual, como si se fuera a duchar, el camino directo a la cama y se sentó.

La ropa interior de la muchacha era seductora, de encaje. Ella se acercó y se arrodillo, con un movimiento de cabeza ella le indico que se levantara un poco, tampoco eran necesarias las palabras. El entendió y dejo que le quitaran la ropa interior, para variar su miembro estaba laxo, ¿Qué demonios? Hace un rato estaba tan despierto queriendo destrozar sus pantalones y ahora estaba reprimido, tal vez sabía que no era ella.

La muchacha unto crema en su mano y empezó a acariciarlo, poco a poco se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era Sol la que lo tocaba, porque su miembro no quería colaborar, el simple hecho de verla sonreír en su mente activo todo su cuerpo, empezó a reaccionar y la muchacha comenzó su trabajo, sintió la humedad de la boca que besaba su parte varonil, pero en su mente solo estaba ella, besándolo, acariciándolo.

En su arranque de excitación, cogió del cabello a la muchacha controlando su fuerza y la tiro boca abajo en la cama, el mantenía los ojos cerrados, acaricio el trasero y retiro la ropa interior.

En su mente era Sol la que estaba en esa posición esperando por él, se colocó el preservativo con los ojos cerrados y la penetro sin miramientos o aviso. Escucho un gemido seco y se movió rápido y fuerte, conforme se movía, sus manos apretaron el trasero, su respiración se hizo agitada, su corazón bombeo más sangre.

En su imaginación era Sol la que gemía diciendo su nombre, ella se levantó y se sentó sobre él, sus caderas se movieron lento y su boca beso su cuello. La vio sonreírle y pedirle más, entonces en su loca imagen ella le mordía el cuello, lo mordía con fuerza. No resistió mas y termino, dejo que un gemido fuerte salga y la imagen se distorsione, al abrirlos vio el lugar, estaba de vuelta.

Vio que la muchacha estaba sobre él, ¿En qué momento ella se había soltado de su agarre? La muchacha tenía las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa extraña.

La empujo un poco y busco una toalla, quería darse una ducha, ella pareció entender y le señalo el baño, al entrar cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta. Quería deshacer la transformación y dejarse caer pero se golpeó mentalmente, abrió el grifo de la ducha y procedió a limpiar su cuerpo, retiro con cuidado el preservativo, demonios había demasiado, tanto tiempo aguantándose, aunque su mano le servía a veces.

Lavo todo su cuerpo y al lavar su cuello dio un salto, ¿Qué carajos? Se acercó al espejo y vio la marca de unos dientes, la maldita lo había mordido, ella se había atrevido. Maldiciéndose deshizo la transformación, la marca seguía en su cuerpo original, tal vez se había descuidado. ¿Cómo era posible? Volvió a realizar la transformación y agradeció que usara mascara en su forma original, al menos nadie lo vería.

Salió molesto de la ducha, la muchacha estaba sobre la cama esperándolo, porque había pedido el servicio completo. Pero ahora no quería nada.

\- Me mordiste – le dijo señalando su cuello

\- Lo lamento, fue la emoción, es que ud.

\- Calla – se empezó a vestir – maldición

\- Lo siento, puede llamar al de cuerpo de médicos para que lo borre

No – se terminó de vestir

\- Aún no termina mi servicio

\- Se acabó – le entregó dinero – quédate con el cambio

No espero respuesta y salió, camino rápido y el aire frio lo recibió. Espero un poco para concentrar su chacra y desaparecer, apareció en un bar de la aldea, ahora le apetecía un trago. Aun seguía transformado, el cantinero le entrego una cerveza, ya lo conocía.

En silencio bebió poco a poco el líquido amargo, en cierta forma había tirado algo de frustración pero seguía deseándola. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Él no era de esos tipos que se obsesionan con algo o alguien, él era un hombre centrado, desinteresado en las vanidades, pero desde hace poco algo le estaba pasando, algo en él estaba cambiando, sentía un vacío raro, como si algo le faltara, como si viviera incompleto.

Tal vez el ver como los demás seguían con su vida lo estaba marcando, sus estudiantes estaban a punto de volverse adultos, Naruto estaba comprometido, quien lo creería, Sakura estaba casi en un relación con Sasuke que ahora se había vuelto tan turbia por la llegada de Sol. ¿Y él? Era Hokage, que disfrutaba de la lectura pornográfica y de visitar cada cierto tiempo los mundos bajos, porque después de todo tenia necesidades que cubrir.

Sol era un misterio, un enigma, una belleza. Dejo la jarra a un lado, se le había terminado. Nunca pensó estar tan enganchado de una mujer, de una que ya tenía un hijo. Ni siquiera habían compartido algo especial, solo unos besos y nada más. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? ¿Qué tenía ella que lo volvía loco? Y había notado que no solo el giraba a verla, muchos jonnin movían la cabeza siguiendo su caminar, los malditos Uchihas siempre teniendo las miradas, al contrario de Obito, él era invisible.

Rio un poco, su amigo era muy parecido a Naruto, tal vez si estuviese vivo ahora tendría hijos, seria hokage y su rostro estaría en la montaña. Pero la historia era otra, él estaba muerto.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – reconoció la voz

\- Lo mismo pregunto Tenzo, pensé que estabas vigilando a Orochimaru

\- Cambio de turno – claro que él lo había reconocido - ¿Por qué estás tan histérico? Será por cierta mujer de ojos embrujantés y cuerpo de infarto?

\- ¿Qué? – se hizo el inocente - ¿de dónde sacas eso?

\- Los informantes, dicen que estas histérico por una Uchiha

\- Habladurías

\- Todo ese asunto es sorprendente pero ¿Es verdad que el mocoso también está detrás?

\- No sé qué chismes te contaron

\- Me dijeron que el Hokage estaba perdiendo los papales porque el Uchiha llego para quitarle a la mujer, parece un triángulo amoroso

\- Demonios – pidió otra cerveza – deberían trabajar de escritores

\- Eso mismo dije, jamás creería que el Hokage Hatake Kakashi se prestara para esas cosas, jamás competiría con un ex estudiante por algo ¿O me equivoco?

\- No te equivocas, Sasuke y ella pueden hacer lo que quieran, tengo una aldea que dirigir

\- Así me gusta

Bebió todo de golpe, no podía creer que ya se estén creando habladurías de la situación. ¿En qué momento paso a ser el centro de toda crítica o chisme? Ahora ya no hablaban bien de él, ahora él era el protagonista de una novela infantil. Sasuke y Sol se podían ir al carajo, se alejaría, por su bien y por el bien de salud mental. Iba a pedir otra cerveza cuando Pakun apareció tirando de su pantalón, lo cargo y cubrió para que no lo reconozcan.

\- Tengo noticias – el perro se escabullo y llego al hombro – ellos estaban quietos en la cama

\- ¿Qué? – trato de no exaltarse

\- Parece que estaban en tipo de genjutsu, no notaron que entre y los olí. Parece que el muchacho la indujo a uno, solo vi sus expresiones, estaban agitados

\- Maldicion – quiso levantarse

\- iba a despertarlos pero ella disperso el genjutsu, salí rápido y note como ella revisaba su cuerpo y como el respiraba agitado

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – trataba de imaginar porque Sasuke la había introducido a un genjutsu

\- No lo podría explicar, después ella dijo "No lo vuelvas a hacer o te matare", el simplemente la miro y sonrió de lado, nunca lo había visto sonreír, su olor me daba a entender que estaban apareándose

La cerveza que estaba bebiendo para disimular salió de su boca, Tenzo lo miro preocupado, tosió un poco y escucho el puf que indicaba que Pakun había desaparecido. Recibió el pañuelo que su ex compañero anbu le entregaba.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Nada – se secó y sus puños de crujieron - ¿Qué te parece otra misión?

\- ¿Y Orochimaru?

\- Déjalo, encontrare a alguien mas

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Matar a Sasuke

* * *

 _Minutos antes:_

Sol sintió como las caderas del mocoso se pegaban a las suyas, pudo sentir la erección sobre su parte intima, tuvo un escalofrió, esa no era una ilusión, no podía serlo. Era tan real, toco el cabello del mocoso, sintió la respiración del muchacho en su cuello, la mano traviesa acariciando su espalda, ya no tenía su camiseta, se la había casi arrancado, sintió que el desabrochaba su sujetador, después el besaba su hombro, dejaba besos a lo largo de su pecho hasta que llego a sus senos. Los succionó sin vergüenza, ella trato de alejarlo pero solo consiguió que él se pegue más a ella, el movió sus caderas, su cuerpo reacciono, "Por Dios" era demasiado, como ponerle agua en medio del desierto.

Sus piernas estaban abiertas recibiéndolo, a cada succión su cuerpo se contraía, él era salvaje, alocado. Al tratar de levantarse poso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico, él estaba casi desnudo, solo tenía su bóxer puesto y santa madre, su cuerpo era un pecado, trabajado, marcado. A pesar de ser tan joven tenía todo muy bien resaltado, nada que podría criticar.

\- Déjate llevar – escucho, al mirarlo pudo ver sus ojos rojos

\- No es una ilusión

\- Lo es

Dicho eso, el la recostó y siguió besándola, poco a poco fue cayendo en ese atractivo momento, sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda, noto cicatrices. El seguía moviendo sus caderas, simulando la penetración, que excitante era. Se sentía una depravada, una cualquiera. El subió rostro, pego su frente con la suya y sintió la mano del chico bajándole los pantalones, iba a replicar pero vio el vendaje de su otro brazo, solo había un muñón discreto, eso no le quitaba lo atractivo. Él se agacho como ocultando esa vista, ella lo olio, olía increíblemente bien, se animó a besar el cuello, sintió como la piel del muchacho se erizaba, bajo un poco más, vio una marca, algo oscuro, ¿Qué seria? Uso su dedo para trazarla, el muchacho reacciono y se enderezo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Nada que te importe

Iba a mandarlo al carajo pero él de un tirón se retiró el bóxer, cerró los ojos automáticamente, no quería verlo, así se trate de una supuesta ilusión, no se atrevería.

\- ¿Es ahora que te pones tímida?

\- Vete al diablo – lo empujo – vístete

\- No, no voy a detenerme

Y no lo hizo, dio un salto cuando sintió la punta del pene del mocoso sobre su vientre. Estaba muy caliente, hirviendo. Sintió que le abrían las piernas, quiso cerrarlas. Él se recostó sobre ella, beso su cuello. Sus mejillas, sus labios, regreso a su cuello, el trataba de calmarla y convencerla. Esto era real, no era una maldita ilusión, era muy real. A cada caricia ella iba aflojando las piernas, el no haber tenido a un hombre sobre ella en mucho tiempo estaba jugando en su contra, el rostro de Kakashi apareció en su mente, esa escena en donde la tenía contra un árbol hizo que sus piernas se abran automáticamente, no le podía estar pasando eso, tenía a otro sobre ella y el maldito aparecía en su mente.

\- No es real – se dijo en voz alta

\- Veras que este genjutsu será lo que haremos en verdad si me dejas

Dicho eso la penetro, sintió un dolor agudo seguido de una sorpresa. Eso se sintió muy real, era demasiado real. Él se había quedado quieto, respirando agitado, después empezó a moverse, sintió la dureza y longitud del chico, santo Dios grito mentalmente, era intenso, escuchó como el jadeaba en su cuello, como conteniendo los gemidos, con un solo brazo estaba sosteniendo su cuerpo para no aplastarla mientras le hacia el amor, ¿Qué? No, tenía que detener eso, no era correcto, él era un niño, bueno no tan niño pero ella era una mujer mayor, además ella no estaba enamorada de él y el tampoco. No era correcto, no debían ni imaginar eso. Aunque jadeando por las embestidas profundas, logro levantar sus manos, las unió e hizo lo que vio hace poco, se concentró.

\- me gustas – dijo el moviéndose más rápido, ella casi afloja sus manos al escucharlo, se llenó de fuerza

\- Kai – grito y el la miro

Una luz apareció y cerró sus ojos, cuando lo volvió a abrir, observo el techo algo distorsionado, se levantó de golpe y toco su pecho, tenía la ropa en su lugar, todo su ropa estaba en su lugar. Giro y vio a Sasuke recostado al otro lado de la cama, tenía su brazo cubriendo sus ojos, respiraba agitado, sudaba.

\- ¿Por qué? – él se levantó, seguía respirando agitado - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer o te matare

Vio la sonrisa del chico, así que no había mentido, fue una ilusión pero lo había sentido tan real, tan pecaminosa. Logro pararse y caminar al baño, no podía ver mucho todavía, pero en el genjutsu veía muy bien. Uso el excusado y al momento de limpiarse noto la excitación, estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo. Se maldijo y limpio, él se había pasado, ella se lo había permitido. Maldito mocoso, lo golpearía si tuviera la fuerza. ¿Ella podría hacer eso? Se lavó el rostro sin importarle el ungüento que tenía, estaba furiosa, al secarse trato de controlarse, salió y ya no lo vio en la cama. Lo busco, estaba en la cocina encendiéndola, tal vez pondría a hervir agua para el ramen.

\- Sentí a alguien o algo – en un momento se sintió observada

\- Deben ser los anbus pero solo vieron que estábamos en la cama recostados

\- Iría presa por pedofilia

\- No soy un niño, creo que ya te lo deje claro

\- Vete al diablo Sasuke – quito las tapas a los tachos de ramen – iré por Haki

\- Iré yo

\- Te equivocas soy madre, iré yo

\- No puedes caminar mucho, tu chacra está débil y estas algo mareada

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Después de un genjutsu pasa eso

\- Tengo que aprender a hacer eso, no puedo dejar que lo hagas otra vez

\- Lleva muchos años de entrenamiento pero saliste rápido ¿Quién te enseño a salir?

\- Vi lo que hiciste aquella vez, solo imite los pasos

\- Debo darte crédito

\- Cretino

Llego a la sala y se dejó caer en el mueble, se sentía algo mareada y su cabeza le dolía. No era justo lo que estaba haciendo, hace poco Kakashi le había dicho que la deseaba y ella también lo hacía. Pero este mocoso había hecho eso y ella le había permitido dicho acto, ¿Por qué se comportaba así? La idea de tener a dos hombres pretendiéndola la estaba volviendo una perra sin criterio, no podía seguir con ese juego de mocosos, estaba entrando en un terreno muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso. Eso tenía que terminar de una vez.

\- Sasuke – lo llamo, el apareció – lo que paso hoy, no volverá a ocurrir ni en una ilusión o en la vida real, está muy mal

\- ¿Por qué según tu tengo menos años?

\- Por eso y no es según yo, en mi mundo tengo 30 años

\- No me importa

\- ¿Qué quieres conseguir? ¿Qué quieres saber? – lo miro – apenas nos conocemos, no creo ser tu tipo

\- ¿Crees saber sobre mis sentimientos o gustos?

\- Eso no quiere decir que a toda mujer que no te regala una sonrisa te le tiras encima

\- No, no soy tan fácil

\- ¿Perdón? – acaso le había dicho fácil de forma sutil

\- No es sencillo tener mi atención

\- Yo no te estoy tomando atención si me preguntas

\- Lo haces, tu cuerpo no miente

\- Eso no quiere decir que sienta algo por ti, solo puede ser puro sexo

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso, no quiero nada que involucre sentimientos

\- Entonces busca a una zorra de por ahí

\- No gracias, te prefiero

\- No soy una zorra – le grito

\- No pareces convencida de eso

\- Ya basta – se levantó – te diré esto una sola maldita vez, esto no volverá a pasar, si quieres sexo, busca a Sakura ella aceptara muy feliz

Vio como el cambiaba su mirada altanera por una seria, una miraba que hubiera asustado a cualquiera pero no a ella.

\- No la metas en esto

\- La meto porque es a ella a quien buscas

\- No sabes de que hablas

\- Se lo que digo Sasuke

\- No creas saber lo que siento, ya me estoy hartando de que crean saber lo que me pasa

\- Pues entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo vienes por el sexo

\- Puede ser

Lo golpeo, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hasta su mano le dolió, el volvio a girar el rostro para verla, ahora su otro ojo se había descubierto, este era diferente, parecía un remolino ¿Qué rayos era eso? Vio como el mordió su labio, como controlaba su mano.

\- Maldito malcriado – lo siguió viendo fijamente, no bajaría la mirada

\- No vuelvas a golpearme – su voz era de terror pero poco le importo

\- Lo volveré a hacer si vuelves a ofenderme de esa forma, no soy ella para quedarme callada o llorando

\- No la metas en esto – le grito

Ahora si sintió un pequeño miedo, el camino acercándose tanto a ella que automáticamente su cuerpo se puso tenso, como listo para recibir un ataque.

\- No me provoques entonces – le dio la espalda y camino a la puerta – lárgate, ya colmaste mi paciencia por hoy

\- ¿Ese tu mejor ataque? – el seguía en el mismo lugar

\- Vete Sasuke, esto se acabo

\- ¿Qué se acabó?

\- Esta cosa absurda

\- ¿Qué es lo absurdo? ¿Qué me deseas y no lo quieres aceptar?

\- Maldito engreído, no es así – tarto de abrir la puerta pero él estaba sujetando su mano

\- Lo pudo sentir, me deseas

\- No

\- Si lo haces – su mano subió hasta su hombro – te molesta saber que deseas a un mocoso sobre ti

\- Detente o te golpearé otra vez

\- ¿Así? – él se acercó a sus labios – te darás cuenta de lo que digo cuando estés sobre mi besándome

\- Ya basta – lo empujo – no te deseo, estas equivocado, eres un engreído que lo cree saber todo

\- Tu eres la ciega y no porque ahora no puedas verlo

\- Contare hasta cinco Sasuke, vete

\- ¿O qué?

\- Llamare a Kakashi – el cambio su mirada – él te echará

\- Podemos hacer un trio, no me importaría

Esta vez no fue una bofetada, ahora fue un puño el que choco con el perfecto rostro del chico, al parecer él no se esperaba un puño, le quito el balance y lo aprovecho para sujetarle las solapas de la ropa, lo puso a su altura, tenía una rabia contenida.

\- Vas a disculparte maldito

\- Jamás – vio que el la miraba raro y que su ojo se tornaba rojo – ¿tanto te dolió? Kakashi busca lo mismo que yo, solo sexo

\- Mocoso

No sabía como pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantarlo abrir la puerta y sacarlo como un saco de papas, cerró la puerta tan fuerte que los cuadros que estaban colgados cayeron rompiéndose. Respiro agitada mientras sus manos temblaban, algo en ella le decía que hiciera algo con ellas. La dejo hacer, se movieron rápido, era algo que había visto en Naruto, como si fuera a pelear.

El pitido de la tetera la detuvo, camino rápido a la cocina y la apago, miro a la ventana y vio su reflejo algo distorsionado, vio sus ojos muy rojos. Corrió al baño y vio el espejo, sus dos ojos ahora lucian como el de Sasuke, ¿Era eso el sharingan? Se quedó mirándolos un rato, no entendía como habían cambiado. Tal vez el estar molesta, la furia. Sasuke se había pasado, se había excedido, el maldito mocoso era un idiota, un verdadero idiota, pero no podía negar que sintió algo cuando estaba en el genjutsu, había sentido el deseo de estar sobre él.


	14. Capitulo 13

Capitulo 13: Sarada uchiha

\- ¿Estas bromeando no es así? – Tenzo tenía a mitad de camino su bebida

\- ¿tú crees? – kakashi tenía la vista fija en su jarra – Tal vez si o tal vez no

\- Kakashi – bajo la voz – sé que eres mi sempai, te tengo respeto, por ese respeto por favor, ordena tus ideas, estas actuando peor que Naruto

Tal vez el hecho de escuchar eso lo hizo reaccionar, fue como haber sido mojado con agua muy helada. El tenía razón, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, dejando de lado sus principios y valores. Todo por nada.

\- Tienes razón, debo enfocarme

\- No digo que tengas derecho a enamorarte, es algo natural y según lo que he escuchado esa mujer es una belleza, pero si enamorarte de ella te va a volver alguien que no eres, es mejor alejarse. Además, el muchacho está detrás suyo, es su juventud versus tu experiencia. ¿Estás dispuesto a pelear con Sasuke por ella?

\- No – y era verdad, jamás pelearía por una mujer y mucho menos con su ex alumno – ya te dije ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, lo que salió de mi boca fue solo una broma.

\- Voy a creerte Kakashi, la aldea espera mucho de ti

\- Ese es el problema, si hago algo mal me condenaran, porque se han acostumbrado a que todo me salga bien

\- Eres un genio después de todo

\- En ciertos aspecto soy solo un hombre confundido

\- ¿Para que estaría yo entonces? No tengo mucha experiencia en ese tema pero sé que cuando algo te cambia para mal, es mejor alejarse

\- Ella no me está cambiando, en sí, ni siquiera nos hemos conocido bien, solo sé que algo no está bien conmigo

\- Ordena tus ideas – levantó su jarra – salud

\- Salud

Y eso es lo que haría, ordenaría todo y pondría un alto a cualquier pensamiento loco que aparezca. Ya estaba empezando a molestarlo sentirse de esa forma. Tan perdido por nada.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor de ocho días desde lo sucedido, Sol había tenido una recuperación favorable y ahora ya podía ver mejor, bueno en comparación a lo de antes diría que podía enfocar algo más claro. Haki la había ayudado mucho en cuanto a los quehaceres del hogar y Naruto quien había regresado de su misión y casi había vuelto loco con lo que paso, había ayudado también. Desde ese día Sol evito rotundamente cruzarse con Sasuke o Kakashi, lo había conseguido. El mocoso tampoco había intentado verla, al parecer el enfado duraría.

Ella acudió al hospital en ocasiones para una revisión y tampoco la había atendido Sakura, eso le parecía genial. No quería saber nada de ellos, por su bien mental. Muy temprano había recibido un mensaje de un anbu en donde le pedían acercarse a la torre Hokage, tenían un anuncio importante para ella. A regañadientes se dirigió a la torre después de dejar a Haki, sus manos temblaban, lo que menos quería era toparse con el Hokage.

Después de subir los escalones, el anbu la condujo, ya se estaba acostumbrando a la compañía de estos ninjas. Vio a una mujer anciana en la puerta, tenía la mirada fija en ella, le pareció conocida, la había visto en algún lugar.

\- Buenos días – saludo porque al tratarse de un anciano, era mejor quedar bien

\- Buen día – cuando escucho la voz su cuerpo se tensó, era la misma voz de aquella vez – Utatane Koharu

\- Sol Harry, perdón – estiro la mano – Sol Uchiha

La anciana vio la mano pero no la acepto, ella espero un tiempo y después retrocedió, la sangre le hervía, esa mujer había calificado a su hijo de bastardo, sin embargo ella le ofrecía la mano por cordialidad. Pero ella se negó a recibirla, encima la miraba de pies a cabeza. Revisaba su vestimenta, ella no tenía nada provocativo, solo una camiseta que tenía un estampado de remolino que Naruto le regalo, un pantalón que llegaba a sus rodillas de color verde oscuro y estaba usando sus botines, no se acostumbraba a las sandalias.

\- ¿Qué haces portando el símbolo Uzumaki cuando eres Uchiha? – la anciana la miro con altanería

\- ¿Símbolo Uzumaki? – trato de imaginar que quería decir con eso – Me la regalo Naruto

\- Ya veo, ni siquiera conoces los símbolos que representan a cada clan, tu perteneces a los Uchiha, ese el símbolo que debes portar a no ser que lo desprecies

\- No lo haga señora, no cuento con ropa que tenga el símbolo que menciona, no sabía que tenía que usarlo

\- Tu hijo – sintió ira en sus palabras – acude a la academia con una mochila que tiene el símbolo del Clan Hyuga, nada de Uchiha, tienes suerte de caerle bien al Hiashi, de otro modo ya hubiera repudiado dicho acto

\- El señor hyuga fue muy amable en obsequiarle esa maleta a mi hijo, lamento que a Ud. no le guste la idea

\- No se trata de que me guste o no, se trata de reglas, normas, cosas que pareces ignorar, sé que no eres de esta aldea pero en el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde tu llegada pudiste averiguar, ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Según me dijeron solo perdiendo el tiempo con líos amorosos

\- Señora no es…

\- No me interrumpas ¿No sabes respetar a tus mayores? – se mordió la lengua, paso saliva – en vez de dedicarte a meter a tu piso a Sasuke Uchiha debiste utilizar ese tiempo en estudiar la historia y buenos modales de la aldea

Sus manos temblaron, la anciana estaba dándole una reprimenda como lo hacía su abuela, en parte ella tenía razón. En todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a meterse en líos con el mocoso y Kakashi, no había hecho nada productivo.

\- Tus padres eran personas muy apegadas a la reglas, conservadores, estas dejando por los suelos su reputación

\- Lamento que mi comportamiento ofenda a su persona – volvió a morderse la lengua

\- No se trata que me ofenda, aprende a comportarte y vístete como una represéntate de un clan poderoso como los uchiha, que vergüenza

\- Creo que fue suficiente – giro para ver como Kakashi las miraba – pasen por favor

Entro y miro a varias personas adentro, entre ellos estaba Sasuke. Evitándolo tanto tiempo y ahora lo tenía ahí mirándola fijamente. Nunca se había sentido tan observada, tan estudiada.

\- Esta reunión es para informarte que con autorización del líder del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke, se procedió a revisar todos los documentos correspondientes a tu familia. Como se había previsto tus padres poseen un arca de bienes que por ser hija legítima te corresponden, también se encontró tu registro de nacimiento el cual establece que tienes veinte años de edad y que naciste el 10 de diciembre. Ahora procederemos a leer los datos del registro de nacimiento que lleva tu verdadero nombre

\- Momento – recibió la mirada asesina de la anciana – perdón por interrumpirlo Hokage-sama – agrego – mi abuela, bueno madre tengo entendido realizo un jutsu para borrar esos recuerdos, no veo el caso de volvérmelos a poner si ella creyó que me lastimarían, por favor le pido no leer ese documento, no deseo saber nada de eso, quiero tener una nueva vida desde ahora, siendo Uchiha como mis padres. Por favor – agacho la cabeza

\- Sus términos me parecen correctos – la voz seria de Sasuke le erizo la piel – no se leerá

\- ¿No sientes curiosidad de saber cuál es tu verdadero nombre? – Esta vez kakashi hablo, levanto la mirada

\- No Hokaghe-sama, no tiene caso saberlo, soy Sol Harr… Uchiha y me quedare con eso

\- Está bien, pasando a otro tema, se procederá a habilitar la casa de tus padres, podrás mudarte dentro de unos meses

\- Lamento interrumpirlo otra vez – miro de reojo a la anciana – no deseo vivir en un lugar donde se derramo sangre, además en cierta forma me he acostumbrado a vivir frente a Naruto

\- De acuerdo ¿Qué se hará con esa casa?

\- Lo pensare con calma

\- Otro tema es tu nombramiento oficial como una Uchiha, claro también compete a tu hijo. Dentro de dos días pasaras al registro junto con él y se procederá a inscribirte como una uchiha y habitante de Konoha. Designaré a tres anbus para se encarguen de ingresar a la casa de tus padres y recoger las pertenencias que puedan servirte, ropa y otras cosas. ¿Alguna duda?

\- No señor

\- Bien, otro tema – sintió la tensión y apuro de Kakashi, al parecer el tampoco tenía deseos de verla, sintió una punzada en su pecho. Se lo merecía – los médicos revisaron las formulas y me entregaron esta medicina que ayudara a la mejora de tu vista, también servirá para cuando uses tu sharingan hasta que te acostumbres, se recomiendo que la uses desde ahora y claro tu hijo también puede usarla.

\- Si señor

\- Veras resultados después de unos días, esas fueron las recomendaciones de los médicos, por otro lado tu entrenamiento con Kurenai -sensei empezara desde mañana, se te ha calificado de peligrosa e inestable, por lo tanto ella se encargara de ayudarte con lo correspondiente a los genjutsus y Maito Gai te apoyara con el Taijutsu, Sasuke se encargara de lo correspondiente al sharingan ¿Alguna duda?

\- No señor – hubo un silencio incomodo, tal vez ellos esperaban algo diferente

\- Con respecto a tu hijo – miro al Hokage – seguirá asistiendo a la academia, pronto habrá una ceremonia de graduación de genis, habiendo estado poco tiempo en la academia no le otorgaba el derecho de participar pero Iruka sensei lo ha recomendado dadas sus habilidades y notas satisfactorias, lo ha catalogado de un genio. Al volverse un genin el podrá participar de misiones acompañado de un jonin y dos niños más que bordearan su edad, ¿Estás de acuerdo con se convierta en un ninja?

\- No estoy segura, no he charlado con el sobre ese asunto

\- La ceremonia será dentro poco, envía tu respuesta lo antes posible a Iruka ¿Alguna duda?

\- No señor, bueno si – dudo en hablar - ¿Yo podre ser una Kunoichi?

La anciana la miro, se sintió observada otra vez, tal vez a su edad ya sea imposible.

\- No estamos seguros, tendrías que pasar por muchas pruebas y revisiones. Tienes veinte años, puedes hacerlo, dependerá de ti, siendo una Uchiha no creo que tengas problemas, convérsalo con el líder de tu clan

\- Está bien señor

\- Otra cosa – volvió a sentir tensión – la próxima vez que se arme un alboroto por causa tuya, serás castigada como cualquier habitante de la aldea, evita meterte en problemas.

\- Lamento si mi comportamiento ha causado daños

\- ¿Algo más que quieran agregar los consejeros?

\- Yo si – la anciana se paró – como ya te lo dije, espero no verte vistiendo ropa de diferentes clanes, compórtate como una dama y eso los incluye a ustedes – vio que Kakashi y Sasuke miraron a la anciana – parecen perros en celo detrás de ella, el Hokage debe estar centrado con problemas de aldea y no vigilando a una mujer, al igual que el líder del clan, metiéndose al piso de una dama soltera, los principios de Konoha han sido establecidos desde hace mucho

\- Señora – Sasuke se levantó y sintió un aire frio – ella no ha hecho nada inmoral, he estado con ella por motivos de charla y control de su sharingan, no se atreva a decir que pudo haber pasado más, ¿Sucedió algo entre nosotros Sol? – el la miro

\- Que se supone que tenía que decir, ¿si paso algo en un genjutsu? Paso saliva, porque Sasuke le hacía esto.

\- No Sasuke – susurro, quería largarse

\- Como ve nosotros no hemos hecho nada que amerite que Ud cuestione la honra de un miembro de mi clan, las habladurías me importante tanto como su punto de vista

\- Muchacho altanero – la anciana se sulfuro – Kakashi dile algo

\- Sasuke contrólate

\- Si se ofende a un miembro de mi clan reaccionare, no me importa quien sea, además no entiendo de dónde saca esa frase de perros en celo ¿Acaso quieres emparejarte con ella?

\- No – la respuesta tan seca de Kakashi la decepciono en parte, entonces Sasuke tenía razón, Kakashi solo quería sexo y ella muy feliz había abierto las piernas

\- Lo vez – el mocoso la miro – te lo dije, entonces queda claro que esa frase no es para nosotros

Otra vez silencio, no entendía porque tenía deseos de llorar, como una mocosa la cual había descubierto que su crush no quería nada con ella. Fantástico, ahora había quedado como una mujer fácil.

\- Que así sea – la anciana la miro – permiso

Escucho que la puerta se cerró, poco a poco los demás hombre se fueron retirando, ahora solo estaban los tres, estaba controlando el deseo de irse sin decir nada.

\- ¿algo más Hokage? – no quería verlo

\- Tengo unos puntos que hablaremos a solas, Sasuke por favor nos permites

\- Si el líder de mi clan lo acepta, hablare con ud. a solas – miro a Sasuke, el sonrió de lado, tal vez porque se burlaba o porque estaba aceptando, él se acercó, se agacho y le hablo al oído

\- No lo dejes así, se ve que tiene algo que decirte, le prometí que cuando termináramos con lo formal, los dejaría hablando solos – era lo mismo que ella le había dicho aquella vez en el hospital – se nota que necesita hablar contigo

Se puso derecho y se despidió del Hokage, lo vio salir con una sonrisa triunfante. El maldito mocoso se había vengado de ella. La puerta se cerró y respiro pesadamente, ¿Qué quería decirle kakashi? Vio como él se quitaba ese gorro extraño, se acomodaba su cabello y la miraba atento. Paso saliva, respiro profundo y espero. Nada, ni una palabra. Tal vez él estaba esperando que ella le diga algo, pero no sabía que decir.

\- Si te di una idea equivocada de todo, lo siento mucho Sol – Kakashi empezó – no voy a mentirte diciendo que actué por puro impulso, tú me atraes y no lo niego, me sentí deseoso de ti pero también note que yo tal vez pueda gustarte o tal vez no, no me dijiste nada en concluso y creo que la situación se salió de control, actué por puro instinto y nunca me había pasado – hizo una pausa – se puede decir que me siento arrepentido de haber tratado algo contigo, lamento mucho si me propase, no volverá a suceder, voy a mantenerme alejado.

Otra vez sintió un nudo en la garganta, él se estaba arrepintiendo, renegando de lo que paso. Su mano derecha realizo un puño y trato de controlar alguna lagrima de quinceañera que batallaba por salir.

\- Siendo un hombre mayor, debí controlarme y no dejarme guiar por el instinto. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo te escuchare en silencio como lo has hecho.

\- No hay nada que decir Hokage – controlo sus palabras – al contrario suyo, no me arrepiento de lo que paso o pudo haber sucedido, me gusto no puedo negarlo, lamento que para Ud. Solo haya sido un impulso varonil, para mí en su momento fue un descubrimiento, como le dije, no había tenido contacto con un hombre en muchos años, tal vez eso hizo que me comportara como una niña al tener su atención. Ud está dejando en claro su posición y agradezco que lo haga, voy a respetar esa decisión y enfocarme en lo que se dijo hoy, si es todo me retiro entonces

\- Sol – ella ya se había girado, se detuvo y no quiso girar, la maldita lagrima había ganado – perdóname

\- No hay nada que perdonar, al contrario fui yo la que abuso de su confianza, es ud quien debería perdonarme

\- Quisiera que – el parecía dudar de lo que iba a decir, ella espero unos segundos, pero nada se dijo

\- Gracias por todo Hokage-sama – llego a la puerta y giro para verlo, él tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, como si estuviera controlando algo – Lamento todo Kakashi – el levanto la mirada y la vio

Salió rápido y cerró, ahora quería correr. No dio más de tres pasos cuando un cuerpo le cerró el camino, miro desesperada y vio a Sasuke mirándola sarcásticamente, podría golpearlo y decirle que se vaya al diablo pero solo se secó las lágrimas y se compuso.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Nada que no sepas – lo esquivo y siguió su camino

\- Está bien

Cuando llego a su piso, miro el vacío. Ahora si podía ponerse a llorar pero se maldijo, se lo merecía en cierta forma. Tenía que enfocarse en lo que enverad importaba, Haki. Solo él le importaría a partir de ahora, claro que un rubio apareció al lado de Haki. Naruto era como otro hijo para ella, por ellos dos se volvería más fuerte.

* * *

Kakashi golpeo su escritorio, no contento tiro todos los libros y documentos que tenía sobre este. Estaba lleno de ira, lleno de pena. Quería seguir a Sol y decirle que todo lo que salió de su boca no era cierto, no se arrepentía de nada pero como Hokage tenía que guardar silencio. Era por su bien, a partir de ahora tenía que ser diferente, pero haber visto sus ojos llorosos solo lo hizo sentir peor, ¿debería actuar como un hombre o como un Hokage? Nunca fue bueno poniendo prioridades y ahora eso le estaba jugando muy mal.

Tocaron la puerta y el Nara ingreso mirando todo el desorden, haría unos kage bunshin para que recojan todo. Shikamaru lo miro y pensó que decirle.

\- No salió tan bien

\- Algo – hizo aparecer a dos – recojan todo

El joven Nara levanto algunos documentos, los dejo en el escritorio y se quedó ojeando uno, su mirada era de sorpresa.

\- Así que este es su verdadero nombre, interesante

\- Ella no lo sabe, se negó a saberlo, no se lo digas

\- De acuerdo – cerro el informe – y nuestro buen amigo Sasuke ¿Se comportó?

\- Como nunca, estuvo a la altura, tuve los deseos de agradecerle a Sol

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Antes de que ella llegue, él me dijo que ella le pidió que sea cortés

\- ¿Y el obedeció?

\- Si, fue respetuoso en cierta forma y parece que no se llevan tan bien como imaginaríamos

\- Eso mismo me dijeron, al parecer han tratado de evitarse, me parece raro. Segun mis informantes, ella lo saco de su piso de manera no tan amigable

\- ¿Qué habría sucedido?

\- No lo sé, tal vez lo averigüe pronto

\- De acuerdo – sentía la mirada del joven – Ya escúpelo Shikamaru

\- Ella estaba llorando, la vi salir controlando las lágrimas ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Todo lo que no quería pero era lo mejor

Si ha llorado es porque ella sentía algo por ti

\- Eso no lo sabré y tampoco quiero, ya tome una decisión

\- Está bien, ¿Es verdad que Naurto, Sakura y sasuke irán a una misión hoy?

\- Sí, quiero que vayan con el Raikage, los tres postularan para jonin así que, una pequeña estadía ahí los hara centrarse

\- ¿Estás seguro de juntarlos?

\- Sí, tengo a un jonin que los sabrá controlar

\- ¿y Sai?

\- Él se quedara en el lugar de ese jonin

\- Ya veo – el joven recogió mas documentos – Kurenai esta ansiosa, esta tan feliz de volver a enseñar

\- Mañana empezara con su alumna, espero se lleven bien

\- Tendrán de que hablar, después de todo ellas solas estan criando a sus bebes

\- Tienes razón

\- Bueno, quede en almorzar con Naruto y Sol antes de partir a su misión, ella quedo en cocinar algo delicioso pero después de esto no se si aún lo haga.

\- No podría asegurarte nada

\- ¿Sabías que Haki puede hacer tres kage bunshin?

\- Si Iruka me lo dijo, los demás niños ya están hablando de el

\- El nuevo niño genio de la academia

\- Esperemos que no vaya por el camino del poder

\- No creo que lo haga, Naruto no se lo permitirá y mucho menos Sasuke

\- Ojala

Estuvieron charlando un poco y después el Nara se despidió, al quedarse solo medito sus palabras, tal vez fue algo duro con ella. Hizo una señal y su anbu de confianza apareció, lo miro.

\- Ya sabes que hacer

\- Si Hokage-sama

El anbu desapareció, el sonrió de lado. Al final estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, se resignó a pensar que era un maldito traidor de sí mismo.

* * *

 _Dos semanas después…._

Sol miraba el claro, estaba muy concentrada tratando de hacer lo que para ella era el kamui. Ya iba media hora y nada. No sabía cómo activarlo, tal vez si imaginaba podría hacerlo. Al no conseguirlo maldijo, sus ojos volvían a arderle, esa medicina era un fiasco, no la estaba ayudando para nada, al contrario, cada vez que la usaba tenia mareos y le ardía los ojos.

Podía jurar que veía menos que antes, sentía que tenía que forzar más su vista para ver ciertas distancias, tampoco tenía opción a replicar, si se quejaba empezarían los problemas, no quería causar más. Miro a su alrededor, estaba sola. Su entrenamiento con Kurenai estaba siendo exitoso, ahora podía distinguir los grados del genjutsu.

Esa maestra era increíble, era muy comprensiva y hasta podía decir que se habían vuelto amigas. Gai era un loco, su entrenamiento era devastador, aunque noto cierto cambio en su anatomía.

Sus músculos se estaban marcando, su trasero estaba tornándose duro y su rapidez se había incrementado. Gai era un excelente maestro, había tenido mucha paciencia los primeros días, porque después del primer entrenamiento no había podido ni moverse, ahora ya no le dolían los músculos, solo los ojos.

Reviso las pesas que tenía en los tobillos, Gai le dijo que le ayudarían con su rapidez, también le había enseñado un jutsu prohibido, en si aún no lo dominaba pero estaba en el proceso.

Eran tan prohibido que el maestro le había pedido que no diga nada de eso nadie y lo había cumplido. Sonrió, Gai era divertido, a pesar de estar en una silla de ruedas, no había perdido la emoción y optimismo. Tal vez le esté contagiando ese sentimiento.

También eran casi dos semanas en que no sabía nada de Naruto y Sasuke, estaban en misión y la verdad lo agradecía. El rubio era muy demandante cuando estaba cerca y después de lo ocurrido con el mocoso, le agradecía el no estar cerca. Kakashi también había cumplido, se había mantenido alejado, solo se habían cruzado dos veces y no sintió la misma tensión de antes, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y casi a diario encontraba en su puerta una hoja, no entendía quien la dejaba pero siempre encontraba una hoja verde. Decidió guardarlas, tenía muchas, ¿que significarían? Cansada y con algo de hambre empezó su camino a su piso, iba un tanto distraída, mirando sus uñas cortadas, nunca las tuvo tan largas pero después de empezar a entrenar con Gai era mejor tenerlas cortas, muy cortas.

Decidió pasar a dejar unas flores, le habían dicho que el monumento a los ninjas caídos estaba cerca, nunca se había animado a ir, hoy tal vez sea buena idea.

Recogió algunas flores y contenta por su arreglo colorido camino, diviso el monumento y acelero el paso, cuando llego vio muchos nombres escritos, no reconocía ninguno. Después camino hasta las tumbas, había muchas, busco el nombre, lo encontró y dejo una flor blanca. "Neji Hyuga" al parecer Hinata había ido hace poco, las flores aún seguían frescas, a pesar de no conocerlo, supo que fue un ninja valiente y muy inteligente, después coloco una flor en la tumba de Sarutobi Asuma, Kurenai le había hablado mucho de él. Era una pena que muriera sin conocer a su hija, fue asesinado. Empezó a colocar las demás flores en distintas tumbas que no tuvieran, aunque no los conocía no podía ser mezquina. Después se sentó en un espacio y empezó a orar por esas almas. Pidió que estén al lado de Dios.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No giro al reconocer la voz, ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué el?, no giro solo espero otra frase, no quería que la vea.

\- Hice una pregunta

\- Solo vine a poner unas flores – se levantó – Hokage-sama, lamento haber venido sin permiso

\- No se tiene que pedir permiso para venir aquí, solo me sorprendió verte

\- Traje flores para Neji – seguía sin voltear

\- ¿Solo a Neji? Veo que muchas lapidas tienen flores

\- Me sobraron y como no tenían, lo siento

\- No debes disculparte, al contrario ellos deben agradecerte

\- No es para tanto – retrocedió un poco – permiso

De espaldas salió y pudo girar, era mejor irse. No debía estar ahí donde él estaba, iba en contra de lo último que se dijeron.

\- Sol – se detuvo, ¿Acaso le diría algo? – Gai me dijo que eres buena alumna

\- Está exagerando, solo sigo el entrenamiento

\- Kurenai me dijo que eres muy buena, la has sorprendido

\- Ella es una increíble maestra

\- Tal vez tú también asciendas a genin en el siguiente proceso

\- No creo estar lista aun, Haki me supera

\- Date más crédito

\- Solo el necesario Hokage-Sama

\- ¿No giraras a verme?

\- No quiero faltar a lo que dijimos esa vez, ahora si me permite

\- Mírame – se detuvo otra vez – es una orden

Aunque dudando giro, miro al piso, vio los pies de Kakashi, nunca se había fijado en ellos, tenía la piel blanca, era curioso que apenas se fije. Vio que esos pies se movían como acercándose, después sintió que su rostro era levantado, entonces pudo verlo.

Su máscara lo cubría pero ahí estaba frente a ella sujetándole la mejilla, sintió que el tiempo se detenía, que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

\- Has perdido peso – el pareció examinarla

\- Los ejercicios de Gai son extremos, nunca había ejercitado tanto

\- ¿Cómo están tus ojos?

\- No siento que hayan mejorado, la medicina no está funcionando

\- Yo la aprobé, según los informes que me dieron ya deberías ver mejor

\- Entonces es extraño aun veo borroso

\- ¿Cómo me ves?

\- Ahora bien, pero si te alejas unos quince metros tal vez no te enfoque como debe ser

\- Extraño

\- Si, ¿ya puedo irme?

\- No deseas hablar conmigo

\- Ud me dijo que se alejaría, porque tendría que hacer lo contrario

\- Sol – el, la soltó – lo que dije esa vez, bueno fue

\- Sé que fue mi culpa, no sé qué paso conmigo, pero acepto lo que paso y sigo firme en lo que le dije, no me arrepiento de nada

\- No sé porque hago esto – el suspiro – se supone que me alejaría pero en vez de eso te sigo, te espío, trato de saber de ti

\- Lamento que este así por mi culpa

\- No sigas tratándome como formalidad, quiero que me digas tu o me llames por mi nombre

\- No puedo, eres el Hokage, debo comportarme

\- Ahora estamos solo los dos

\- Lo siento, no puedo

\- Por favor

\- ¿Por qué el hacía eso? ¿Por qué ahora le decía eso? Tan fácil que era mantener lo que dijo es vez, ella lo había aceptado y estaba bien. Pero Ahora el aparecía y le decía esas cosas, no era justo.

\- Kakashi – la miro – aquella vez entendí mi posición y juro que he estado alejada de los problemas, he dado todo de mi para aprender a controlar el sharingan. No me pidas que retroceda y vuelva a lo de antes, lo que menos quiero es causarte líos

\- Entiendo que fui muy duro contigo, lo lamento, quiero tu amistad

\- ¿Amistad?

\- Si – le tendió la mano – como debió ser desde un principio

¿Amistad? Otra vez su corazón volvió a dolerle, él era su crush, su hombre ideal, ya bastante cruel había sido antes al decirle todo eso y ahora le ofrecía su amistad. La había enviado a zona del amigo tan rápido, bueno era mejor a no tener nada. Acepto la mano y sonrió, después de todo ser amigos no implicaba que se vieran seguido.

\- Gracias

\- A ti, ahora debo irme. Haki saldrá pronto de la academia

\- ¿puedo acompañarte?

\- No gracias, iré sola

\- Voy a insistir

Ay no se decía, era mejor si no los veían juntos. No quería problemas ni chismes, busco alguna excusa, algo que sirva. Se puso rígida, algo se acercaba, pudo sentirlo, instintivamente saco un kunai y miro a todos lados.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Alguien viene – su cuerpo se puso en tensión, desde que inició su entrenamiento había aprendido a colocarse en posición de ataque

\- No lo siento – el parecía concentrado

\- No es una persona, es una animal – concentro su vista y supo que sus ojos estaban activando el sharingan, cuando tenía ese pequeño picor era la señal – es un ¿Sapo?

Y el sapo pequeño apareció, este dijo un "werec" y un pergamino salió de su boca, Kakashi lo iba a coger pero el sapo le gano en velocidad y cerro su boca sobre este. El hokage retrocedió, ella entendió que era para ella, entonces era de Naruto. Se agacho y estiro la mano, el sapo lo dejo caer y ella pudo abrirlo.

 **" _Estamos cerca de la aldea dattebayo, quiero la pasta en salsa roja, mucha comida porque el idiota de Sasuke nos tiene sin comer desde ayer en la noche, estamos corriendo de esa hora, ah apropósito, Sasuke compro muchos recuerdos, aunque son para ti, me pidió que no te dijera nada. No sé qué pasa pero parece que te ha extrañado"_**

" ** _Psd: ¿Es verdad que tú y él se besaron? No me molesta pero me preocupa Sakura, ella parecía muy triste, Sasuke le dijo que no era asunto suyo el beso, que fue algo inevitable, tenemos mucho que hablar, el pergamino se destruirá a penas digas "dattebayo"_**

Y dijo eso en un susurro, el pergamino desapareció.

\- ¿Qué demonios había dicho Sasuke? Ellos no se besaron, bueno una vez pero ¿porque se lo había dicho a Sakura? Iba a matarlo, iba a hacerlo.

\- Era privado – giro recordando que Kakahsi estaba ahí

\- Si, eran noticias, me tengo que ir

\- Pedí acompañarte

\- No gracias, es un asunto muy privado – empezó a caminar, respiro tranquila cuando no sintió que el la seguía – maldito mocoso, ¿porque tenías que abrir la boca? Ahora ¿qué rayos le diré a Naruto? ¿Qué demonios debo hacer?

* * *

En cuanto Sasuke piso la entrada sintió la hostilidad, los jonin lo miraron como diciéndole "Tan pronto" ni los miro, camino rápido, había coordinado que Sakura entregaría el informe, hablando de ella, estaban peleados, muy peleados. En si el moretón que tenía que en la mejilla era culpa de ella, eso de darse una oportunidad no había funcionado, el había querido iniciar algo más que una amistad siendo sincero, no ocultando nada. Así que le dijo que había besado a la fuerza a Sol, porque sucedió así. Y ella primero triste y después histérica lo había golpeado, diciéndole que era un pervertido, que era un maldito bastardo, Naruto tuvo la fuerza para detenerla y claro también se ganó unos cuantos golpes, desde ese día no se habían hablado, casi nada.

\- Oye - se detuvo, Sakura le hablaba cabreada – no olvides el entrenamiento temprano

\- Está bien Sakura – ni la miro, que se vaya al diablo si quería, no le debía nada, ya se había liberado de culpas solo que no podía evitar sentir algo decepcionado por lastimarla otra vez – Idiota

\- ¿Qué? – Naruto inocente respondió – no soy idiota – una reacción muy lenta

\- Vámonos

No espero que él le confirme nada, simplemente camino. Supo que lo seguía, irían al piso de Naruto a comer, esa fue la condición para que el infeliz no siga preguntándole sobre el beso, parecía su maldito hermano regañándolo y exigiéndole que se disculpe con Sol, claro que el no sabía la verdadera historia. Pero aceptaría cualquier castigo a seguir escuchando los "dattebayo". Llegaron al piso del rubio y este abrió la puerta.

\- Sol nechan hizo limpieza – el loco corrió a la cama – esta tan suave, hay que ducharnos antes de ir con ella

\- Hazlo tu si deseas, iré de una vez

\- Oye idiota iremos juntos, no te dejare solo con ella, no después de lo que paso

\- No pienso abusar de ella

\- No te dejare solo – él le sujeto el brazo

\- Maldición – se soltó - ¿Qué quieres de mi Naruto?

\- Que te disculpe como debe ser, ahora entiendo toda esa tensión cuando regrese, ni se miraban

\- No sabes nada

\- Porque apenas me entere, no sé cómo paso pero debes disculparte "Dattebayo"

\- Está bien, si eso sirve para no oírte mas

\- Me daré una ducha, me prometes que te comportaras

\- Jodete

\- Sasuke – el había activado el modo sabio

\- Entendido

No sabía porque lo obedecía, tal vez por cansancio o solo porque le divertía discutir con él. Salió del piso de su amigo, aunque no lo eran y camino al frente, podía sentirla ahí. Toco tres veces y espero. La puerta se abrió, se quedó un poco desconcertado, lucia muy diferente, estaba algo más delgada, su rostro lucia menos cansado pero pudo notar que sus ojos le ardían.

\- Regrese

\- Ya me di cuenta – ella miro la otra puerta - ¿Y Naruto?

\- Se está duchando, vine primero porque…

No supo como pero ella lo había arrastrado a dentro, después sintió que el cuerpo de ella sobre él, tenía un kunai en su cuello.

\- Ahora me dirás ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso a Sakura?

\- ¿Qué le dije? – no podía zafarse ¿Cómo es que ella había hecho ese movimiento? – no sé de qué hablas

\- Lo del beso – ella acerco su rostro - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – pensó – Naruto, no puede quedarse callado

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

\- Solo le dije la verdad, si algo iba a empezar entre nosotros, debía ser sincero

\- ¿Por qué justo eso si no es relevante?

\- Tal vez para ti pero para mí si

\- Voy a matarte por eso, ahora como la veré a los ojos, maldición Sasuke

\- Dije que fue mi culpa, que te bese a la fuerza

\- Mucho peor

\- No exageres, ella no te dirá nada

\- No te creo

\- Has perdido peso, te siento ligera – trato de distraerla, ella lo tenía sujeto como toda una profesional – se te ve bien

\- ¿Qué?

Aprovecho ese descuido para levantarse y sujetarla, aunque tuviera un solo brazo, podía manejar la situación.

\- Un ninja nunca se descuida – la sujeto con fuerza

\- Sasuke – ella trato de soltarse

\- Lo que dije ya está hecho, es mi culpa, nada malo pasara

\- ¿Cómo voy a ver a Naruto?

\- Usa los ojos, hablando de eso, he notado que siguen rojos, la medicina no te está ayudando

\- Tengo a un genio frente a mí – se soltó – esa medicina me está dejando ciega

\- No puede ser – miro como ella camino, su cabello estaba sujetado en un moño alto, su cuerpo se había estilizado – fue aprobada por los mejores ninjas médicos

\- Oh claro, tanto así que mi vista empeora, cambiando de tema ¿Qué demonios le diré a Naruto?

\- Nada, yo aclare esa situación

\- Apestas – se sintió ofendido – hueles a sudor y hierbas, debes bañarte

\- Acabo de llegar de misión

\- Entonces ve a ducharte, aun no termino de cocinar

\- Me daré una ducha aquí

\- No Sasuke, no quiero problemas con nadie, ya te vieron ingresar y no quiero otra reprimenda de la anciana

\- Se puede ir al carajo

\- Tú también por – la puerta sonó – pasen

\- Sol nechan – Naruto ingreso tan sonriente – te extrañe

Vio como la abrazaba con tanta familiaridad que por un momento deseo hacer lo mismo, ella había entrenado, se le notaba. Estaba más confiada, fuerte y podría decir "Sexy"

\- Mírate Nechan, estas sexy

\- Naruto – ella se puso roja – sigo siendo la misma

\- No, mira tus brazos, se ve que el maestro cejotas hace su trabajo

\- No digas eso de Gai, es muy divertido, me regalo su traje verde, dijo que me ayudaría mucho, solo lo he usado una vez, se marca mucho el cuerpo

\- ¿Enserio usaste eso? – Naruto la veía asqueado

\- Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- Con solo imaginarlo sé me quita el hambre

\- Entonces tendré que tirar todo

\- No – el grito de Naruto pude dejar sordo a cualquiera – Nechan, Sasuke tiene que decirte algo serio

No entendía como el rubio pasaba de estar tan alegre a estar serio, era una montaña. Ella lo miro, sabía que tenía que empezar con su teatro y así lo hizo.

\- Lo siento – agacho la cabeza – no debí hacerte eso, fue un error

\- Sasuke – ella lo interrumpía

\- Aprenderé a comportarme

\- Pero

\- Nechan acepta sus disculpas, el no debió besarte

\- Está bien – al menos ella había captado el teatro – vamos a comer ¿Si? Dejemos de lado esos temas

\- ¿Haki?

\- Hoy tiene clases hasta muy tarde, está preparándose para el examen genin, Iruka está siendo muy duro con el

\- Estoy seguro que lo pasara ¿Cómo te ha ido con el entrenamiento?

Se sentó y comieron, Naruto era una cotorra, estaba contándole todo, no se guardaba nada. Después de ponerse al día en chismes se despedían, ella iría por Haki, Naruto pasaría por la Hyuga y el necesitaba un baño.

\- Nos vemos mañana Nechan, gracias

\- De nada, dale mis saludos al Sr. Hyuga

\- Si, nos vemos Sasuke

\- Uhm – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, necesitaba descansar – imagino que iras sola por Haki

\- Eres un genio – ella seguía molesta

\- Lo soy – la miro – el entrenamiento te hizo bien, ahora luces más como una mujer

\- Púdrete Sasuke

\- Dime algo que no sepa – sonrió solo para ella – Nos vemos Sarada

\- ¿Qué? – ella lo miro desconcertada – ¿Es un insulto?

\- Es tu verdadero nombre tonta – se dio la vuelta – Sarada uchiha

\- Me llamo sol – Ella seguía viéndole la espalda – siempre seré Sol

\- Me gusta tu verdadero nombre – giro a verla – Nos vemos

Siguió su camino, una ducha le vendría bien y claro dormir, su desesperación por verla había sido tanta que no dejo dormir a sus compañeros de equipo. Ahora que sabía que estaba bien y entera. Podía conciliar el sueño, solo algo le preocupaba, el detalle de sus ojos. Tal vez si consultaba a otro médico podría encontrar otra medicina, no era mala idea visitar a su antiguo maestro Orochimaru.


	15. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14: Advertencia

Sol, cerró los ojos conteniendo el ardor que sentía, esas gotas estaban lastimándola en vez de ayudarla, hoy sería la última vez que la usaría. Ya se la había quitado a Haki hace unos días cuando lo vio casi caerse de las escaleras por tenerlos irritados, talvez la formula era muy agresiva o simplemente querían dejarla ciega. Ese último pensamiento la venia molestando ya hace varias semanas, desde que Sasuke regreso de su misión larga habían pasado casi dos meses, según su calendario estaban entrando a Junio y el verano se sentía llegar.

Haki participaría de la próxima graduación que había cambiado su fecha para Julio, estaba muy enfocado en volverse un genin y empezar las misiones. Ella lo había discutido mucho, no le gustaba la idea de que estaría en peligro pero el parecía tener la vocación en la sangre, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado y enfocado en algo. Ni cuando estuvo en un taller de música, de natación, de canto o teatro.

Esta era la vida que él quería, se le notaba en las notas y en la emoción que ponía cuando practicaba los jutus. Ahora ella ya podía creer en esas cosas, también había mejorado mucho. Ahora ya podía activar el sharingan cuando se requería, no podía aun controlar el Kamui pero ya sabía cómo hacerlo, solo que teniendo problemas con su vista era más complicado, te quitaba mucha energía o chacra.

Su relación con Sasuke era de amor y odio, podían pasar largos momentos en silencio, practicaban pero de la nada empezaban a discutir por cualquier cosa, el mocoso se volvía muy engreído y ella no lo soportaba. Ahora en la aldea ya no la veían tan mal, bueno al menos algunos la saludaban.

Sakura era un tema a parte, solo existía el saludo cordial, a pesar que Sasuke le daba más importancia la pelirrosa la veía con resentimiento y no la culpaba. Esos dos no eran novios pero por ahí escucho que tuvieron una cita, cita que duro solo minutos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Sasuke? No entendía porque le daba tanta confianza a Sakura si después le terminaría diciendo que era una molestia.

Ese mocoso era un maldito voluble, frente a Sakura él era muy callado, serio y hasta daba miedo. Pero cuando estaban solos él hablaba mucho. Sonreía y hasta reía a carcajadas, no entendía porque con la pelirrosa era diferente.

\- Estúpido – dijo mientras llega al campo de entrenamiento

Aun no estaba Gai o Lee, lo agradeció, calentaría a su ritmo, se quitó la camiseta oscura y quedo solo en un camiseta ajustada sin mangas, por cierto aun no usaba ropa que tenga el símbolo Uchiha, solo Haki lo hacía. Eso fue gracias a Sasuke, él tenía mucha ropa de niño y se la había pasado muy feliz a su hijo.

Ellos dos parecían entenderse, Sasuke lo engría mucho con respecto a técnicas, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hacían tareas, practicaban con shurikens y hasta le estaba enseñando sobre el contrato con los animales para invocarlos. Aunque no le agradaba la idea de las serpientes, su hijo sonreía tanto al querer tener una. Bueno lo dejaría, después de todo era Sasuke quien lo estaba entrenando, ella quería unos perros como Kakashi, pero tenia a los sapos, cortesía de Naruto.

Pensando en el su corazón latió rápido, aunque eran "Amigos" no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, solo algunas veces que se cruzaron y fue un "Hola que tal" "Bien adiós" nada más y era por parte de ella, él quería seguir charlando pero ella no se sentía a gusto, no le parecía correcto. Desde esa vez en que la anciana le dijo de todo, preferiría mantenerse al margen. Le dolió mucho dejarlo con la palabra en la boca pero era mejor a que le digan "Fácil".

\- Sol – Lee llegaba corriendo – llegaste antes que nosotros, Gai sensei vendrá después, tenía chequeo

\- No hay problema Lee – salto – debemos calentar

\- Sí, quiero que hoy tengamos una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no falta nada para el examen genin

\- Aun no creo estar lista

\- Lo estas, ten más confianza – el joven sonrió y sus dientes brillaron

\- Está bien – empezaron a calentar

Lee le encantaba, era tan optimista que le hacía pensar que tal vez ella pueda ser una ninja, usar ese chaleco que usaban los demás y que de alguna forma la reconozcan como una mujer fuerte y no como la mujer que estuvo en amoríos con el hokage.

Después de calentar estaban enfrentándose, ella nunca pensó poder pelear contra alguien. Esquivaba muchos golpes y también recibia algunos que le dolían pero los soportaba. No usaba su sharingan, solo era simple taijutsu. Cuando estaba por darle una patada a Lee su vista se nublo, fue una fracción de segundos en que no veía nada, su desconcierto le quito todo tipo de concentración y sintió un golpe directo en la cara, cayó al suelo de manera descuidada y trato de pararse rápido, un mareo la azoto. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Nunca un golpe le había dolido tanto, se tocó el rostro, sintió algo caliente salir de su nariz y boca.

\- Lo siento – el joven se agacho – no note cuando bajaste la guardia

\- No es tu culpa – abrió los ojos y seguía viendo borroso – me dio justo en la cara

\- Lo lamento – él le ofreció un pañuelo

\- Tranquilo no pasa nada – se levantó y trato de enfocar, poco a poco pudo ver algo mejor – espero que no se quede tan mal

\- Déjame ver, creo que te lastime mucho

\- Tranquilo, debo tener más cuidado

El muchacho la reviso, tenía la miraba preocupada, tal vez le termino rompiéndole la nariz, sentía todo adormecido. Su mejilla punzaba y sintió muchos deseos de llorar pero eso no lo hacían las chicas grandes.

\- Es mejor ir al hospital

\- No – no quería pisar ese lugar – no creo que sea tan grave

\- Es que tus ojos tienen sangre

\- ¿Qué?

Ella no había sentido el golpe en sus ojos, ¿porque sangrarían? No uso el shjaringan o Kamui.

\- Tienes sangre en los ojos, tal vez te lastime

\- No lee, debe ser por otra cosa, vamos al hospital – estaba preocupándose

Caminaron lento mientras contenía la sangre que seguía saliendo de su nariz, demonios porque le tuvo que pasar justo esto. Y así quería ser una ninja, genial. Al llegar algunos los miraron en sorpresa y otros simplemente los ignoraron, llegaron a la estación una enfermera los atendió.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – ella parecía verla

\- Practica salvaje – ella dijo tratando de hacer broma pero nadie se rio – no es tan grave

\- Llamare a Sakura, ella sabrá

\- No – grito tanto que todos giraron a verla – ud, puede hacerlo

\- Ella es la más indicada

Mierda, grito mentalmente, cualquiera menos ella. Escucho pasos y después un ¿Qué? Seguido de "Ahí voy" espero poco y la pelirrosa apareció, tenía la mirada preocupada y algo sorprendida.

\- Lee ¿Dime que paso? – genial ahora no le hablaba.

\- Estábamos practicando y de la nada se desconcentro, mi puño cayo directo a su cara, dime que no la lastime mucho Sakura – pareció llorar

\- Voy a revisarla, espera aquí – giro a verla – sígueme

Camino obediente sin replicar, ingresaron a aun consultorio y la pelirrosa le señalo una silla, se sentó y retiro el pañuelo. Demonios la sangre seguía chorreando.

\- Levanta la cabeza – obedeció – ya veo, tienes unas arterias dañadas, por eso sangras, las cerrare

La luz verde apareció y poco a poco dejo de sentí el líquido caliente salir, después ella la miro fijamente.

\- ¿Sentiste un golpe en tus ojos? – los ilumino

\- No

\- ¿Usaste el sharingan?

\- No

\- Que extraño, tienen sangre

\- Deben estar irritados, use las gotas que me recetaron hace poco, siempre ocasiona más irritación

\- No puede ser, Tsunade – sama trabajo mucho en ellas, no deberías lastimarte

\- Tal vez me quieren lastimar a propósito – soltó sin darse cuenta

\- Lo que acabas de decir es grave – ella sonaba seria – Jamás Tsunade sama haría tal cosa, el hokage también participo para evitar suspicacias

\- Disculpa solo divagué

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes

\- Gracias por la empatía

\- ¿Sasuke estará contigo hoy? – vio al chica se puso algo roja

\- Tenemos entrenamiento más tarde pero si deseas lo puedo cancelar

\- No lo hagas – ella parecía asustada – Sasuke nunca me lo perdonaría

\- No se enteraría, además no creo que pueda entrenar mas hoy – señalo su nariz – o ¿sí?

\- Es mejor que descanses – la chica sonrió – entonces ¿crees que puedas cancelar eso hoy?

\- Si, el mocoso no me dará lata

\- ¿Mocoso? – Ahora la pelirosa parecía contrariada

\- Así le digo, aceptemos que se comporta como uno

\- Sasuke siempre es tan serio, no podría decirlo

\- Tendrías que verlo replicar cuando no le pongo muchos tomates a la pasta, es un mocoso engreído

Vio como la chica se ponía algo triste, había olvidado que el niñito era otro con Sakura. ¿Porque tenía que ser tan complicado?

\- Ya veo, casi nunca me dice nada, solo se queda en silencio

\- ¿Has probado retarlo?

\- ¿retarlo?

\- Si, dale la contra, trátalo como a un niño y veras

\- No – retrocedió – con Sasuke no sabría

\- Inténtalo, no pierdes nada, además si se pone insolente sé que puedes noquearlo

Se levantó y un nuevo mareo la agito, se sujetó fuerte de la silla. Sintió las manos de la chica sostenerla.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Fue un mareo

\- Tal vez el golpe

\- No lo creo, vengo teniendo muchos

\- ¿Qué otros síntomas?

\- Solo mareos y cansancio

\- ¿Estas embarazada?

\- Por Dios no – grito, eso era imposible, ella no había tenido sexo en años y muchos

Un momento, lo que paso con Sasuke, no eso fue ilusión. No podía ser, quedaba descartado, automáticamente su último periodo apareció, suspiro con satisfacción.

\- Mi último periodo fue el día 20 del mes pasado

\- Entonces no puede ser eso, déjame sacarte sangre y hacerte unos análisis

\- De acuerdo

Le saco unos cuantos tubitos y salió, Lee seguía esperándola mordiéndose las uñas, pobre, se sentía muy culpable. No debería, ella se lo busco.

\- Estarán para mañana – Sakura se acercó mucho – Si logras cancelar su entrenamiento, házmelo saber

\- Está bien – le sonrió

Salió feliz del hospital, al parecer no había rencor con Saklura. La aliviaba, al menos con ella todo estaba bien.

\- Lee lo vez, sigo viva – el muchacho sonrió – esto pasara en unos días, por hoy fue todo

\- Lo siento, Gai sensei se enfadara

\- No, yo me encargo de eso

Y el susodicho apareció, estaba en su silla con una sonrisa. La vio y la sonrisa se extinguió, llego rápido a su lado y después vio a Lee, le ordeno que se acercara y soltó un grito.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucedió Lee? – hasta ella salto del susto

\- Gai sensei puedo explicarlo

\- Gai - ella se adelantó – fue un accidente, me descuide y termine así, no es grave

\- Lee tenía que contenerse

\- Si se contiene jamás podre mejorar – se agacho –no seas duro con el

Sabia como convencer al maestro, unos ojos brillantes y mirada triste, el la miro y la abrazo. Había ganado.

\- Está bien mi bello Sol de verano, ahora debes descansar y reponerte

\- Justo iba a eso – apenas podía hablar por lo fuerte que la abrazaban

\- Vamos te llevare – el sonrió

\- ¿Cómo vas a llevarme? –

Dio un grito cuando sintió un golpe en su rodilla, cayó cual princesa sobre el regazo de Gai. Este sonrió y movió la silla, por Dios se sentía muy avergonzada, estaba casi sentada sobre él, rezaba para que nadie la vea.

\- Lee ayúdame – el joven grito si Gai sensei y empezó a empujar con rapidez

De la vergüenza paso a la risa, tal vez se vea tan graciosa. Se sujetó fuerte del cuello de Gai, llegaría más rápido.

\- Oh miren a quien nos cruzamos, a mi eterno rival, ahora Hokage –

Al escuchar eso no quiso girar, hundió su rostro en el pecho del maestro. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Por qué el?

\- Veo que se están divirtiendo – la voz de Kakashi era apagada

\- Mi pequeño Sol de verano acaba de salir del hospital, estaba trasladándola Hokage

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – ahora sonaba serio

\- La golpee muy fuerte sin querer – Lee hablo – fue un accidente

\- Así es – se soltó del cuello y giro un poco – fue un accidente de entrenamiento

Vio como los ojos de Kakashi se abrían en sorpresa, tan mal se veía. Tal vez tenga un poco hinchado el rostro pero no era para tanto.

\- Tan mal me veo

\- Tus ojos tienen sangre, ¿Usaste el sharingan?

\- No, ya se lo dije a Sakura, deben ser por las gotas

\- Déjame ver – él se agacho y la reviso – es extraño

\- Puede ser – se dio cuenta que seguía sobre las piernas de Gai – lo siento – se levantó – lo siento

\- Tranquila, no pesas mucho, has tomado buena forma – levanto el dedo pulgar – mi atractivo Sol de verano

\- Gracias – diablos se sonrojo – debo ir a reposar, no deseo volver a sangrar

\- Vamos – los tres hombres hablaron a la vez, se miraron y Kakashi pareció haberles dicho algo más con los ojos

Ellos desistieron y dijeron nos vemos, genial ahora la dejaban sola con quien menos quería estar. Él le indico que siguieran con el camino, llegaron al piso y el subió las escaleras, lo siguió. Al llegar a la puerta imagino que podía decirle.

\- Gracias Hokage – abrió – agradezco su compañía

\- Sol – le toco el hombro, ay no, ay no se gritaba – Quiero hablar contigo, ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿Y que la anciana me regañe otra vez? No gracias

\- No te preocupes por eso – el empujo la puerta e ingreso, se dio el pase sin esperar respuesta – lo manejare

\- Claro pasa – dijo sarcásticamente – no creo que pueda preparar nada, lo siento

\- No te preocupes

Ella se sentó en un mueble, él se sentó al frente y medito. ¿Por qué siempre se quedaba callado cuando decia que quería hablar? No lo entendía.

\- Sol – ahora lucia serio – me preocupa un poco tus ojos, es raro que no hayas mejorado, hace poco mande a revisar todo otra vez y los resultados fueron los mismos, no hubo nada diferente, inclusive yo me las puse y no pasó nada, no entiendo

\- Tampoco entiendo Kakashi, perdón Hokage

\- Ya te dije que mientras estemos los dos no hay problema

\- Está bien, estaba pensando en buscar una tercera opinión

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – el la miro fijo

\- Otro médico, uno que no sea de Konoha

\- Los mejores médicos están en Konoha, Tsunade es la mejor del mundo shinobi

\- Lo sé, pero ¿qué tal otra opinión? Puede ser de otra aldea

\- Si te estas refiriendo a lo que me temo la respuesta es no

\- No sé a qué te refieres y no sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso con respecto a mi salud

\- Deja los rodeos, si se trata de él no

\- Iría con Sasuke

\- Mucho peor

\- Kakashi – se levantó – según me dijo el líder de mi clan tardara un día como mucho, solo que me dé una opinión

\- No

\- ¿Por qué la negación?

\- El intento destruir la aldea

\- ¿Y eso que? A mí no me hizo nada

El la miro fijo, tal vez había cometido un error. Pero no entendía porque tanta negación de su parte, ¿Acaso temía algo?

\- Tal vez a ti no te hizo nada, pero a la aldea si y ahora eres parte de Konoha, mi respuesta es no

\- No recuerdo haberte pedido permiso – lo reto

\- Serás vigilada otra vez por diez anbus, no saldrás de este lugar

\- Tengo que salir por mi hijo – levanto la voz

\- Lo anbus lo pueden traer, el ya dentro de poco ser aun genin, podrá moverse solo

\- Soy su madre

\- Una madre inconsciente que pretende poner su vida en peligro solo por darme la contra

\- No te creas tan importante Kakashi – le grito – lo hago por mi salud, no darte la contra, ¿desde cuándo se trata de ti? Vuelas demasiado alto – llego la puerta – no tenemos nada mas de que hablar

\- Estaba molesta, ¿que se creía? El Hokage se quedó en el mismo lugar, escuchaba su respiración agitada, talvez maquinando que decir.

\- Si sales de la aldea te declarare desertora – hablo serio que la hizo girar – un pie fuera de la aldea y serás no grata aquí, nunca mas

\- No creas que me importa – sonrió – después de todo no soy de aquí, me han dicho que el sonido es tranquilo, nadie te mira con odio, nadie te condena por un apellido, al contrario – se movió de la puerta – te aceptan tal como eres, ahora entiendo porque Sasuke se fue, cierras bien al salir

Paso por su lado, iría a su habitación, estaba cruzando y la mano caliente de Kakashi la detuvo. La jalo un poco brusco y la pego a la pared, le quiso reclamar pero vio los ojos llenos de furia de Kakashi.

\- ¿Él te dijo todo eso no?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sasuke te convenció de ir con el

\- Estas equivocado – en parte no pero no era para nada malo

\- No lo estoy, te convenció de largarse ahí, por eso ha declinado muchas misiones desde hace meses, porque está planeando como huir contigo y Haki

\- Estas demente – trato de empujarlo – no sé qué pienses de él, estas equivocado, si ha declinado misiones es porque está cansado, su rinnegan le está dando problemas

\- ¿Así? Esperas que crea eso después de lo que dijiste?

\- Lo que dije no tiene anda que ver con él, puedo irme sola si deseo

\- Ya te lo dije, un solo pie fuera de aldea y pasaras al libro bingo

\- Por mi está bien, mil veces afuera a seguir soportando tu presencia

Activo su sharingan y lo empujo, ya estaba harta. Él se colocó en posición de pelea, ¿Iban a pelear? La idea la asusto, jamás podría levantar una mano a él, al hokage. Pasó saliva y cerro sus ojos, tenía que calmarse, no podía hacer eso.

\- Soportar mi presencia – él se fue acercando

\- Por favor retírate, he tenido mucho para ser tan temprano

\- ¿Tanto me aborreces?

\- Kakashi yo

Él se bajó la máscara y la beso, lo empujo y hasta trato de golpearlo pero su cuerpo estaba traicionándola, sintió que mordían sus labios, que la absorbían, ese beso estaba lleno de ira. Trato de huir pero no pudo, el hábilmente le sujeto las dos manos sobre su cabeza, con su otra mano libre sujeto su cintura y la apego a él. Su piel se erizo y la excitación creció, estaba cediendo, estaba cayendo derrotada.

\- Sol – dijo el dejando su labio para pasar a su cuello – Sol

No, no se gritaba mentalmente, tenía que detener eso, no podía ocurrir nada entre ellos. No podía permitirlo, no otra vez. Entonces una señal apareció, sintió la presencia de alguien y sonrió. Usando su sharingan, logro empujar hasta hacer caer el hokage.

\- Sasuke – le dijo acomodándose la ropa, el parecía confundido, se subió la máscara justo cuando el Uchiha entraba, no habían cerrado la puerta

\- Me dijeron que fuiste al hospital – el mocoso noto la presencia de Kakashi sentado en el suelo - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Nada Sasuke – kakashi se levantó sin verlo – me resbale

\- Si, tuve un pequeño accidente – Sol señalo su cara para desviar a Sasuke – nada grave

\- Estas hecha mierda – el mocoso tan atento - ¿Qué rayos paso?

\- Bueno – miro a Kakashi - ¿Algo más Hokage-sama?

\- No – la miro serio – quedas advertida

Dicho eso el superior desapareció, agradeció la presencia de Sasuke, la miro furioso. Parece que sabía algo o intuía la situación.

\- ¿Qué rayos paso?

\- Vino a hablar conmigo

\- Lo hiciste pasar, creo que la anciana te lo advirtió

\- Solo fue por cortesía, estaba preocupado por mi accidente

\- Hueles a el

\- Digamos que se acercó mucho, por eso lo viste en el suelo, trate de evitarlo

\- ¿Así? – se acercó mucho – veo tus labios hinchados

\- Es por el golpe – se alejó un poco – no entiendo porque te estoy dando explicaciones, no eres nada mío

\- Soy tu líder

\- Oh líder mío – se burló – ¿podría tomar queja de mis problemas?

\- Habla – el siguió con el juego

\- La medicina me está afectando de sobre manera, no pude ver bien y por eso paso esto. Lee me dio directo a la cara, no lo vi venir, se nublo todo, tuve dos mareos

\- Entonces, es la medicina

\- No hay otra explicación, Sakura me saco sangre, ella cree que estoy embarazada

El mocoso la miro sorprendido y después se puso pálido, ella se divirtió ante la situación.

\- No puede ser, esa vez solo fue

\- Ay Sasuke – se rio – claro que no, tuve mi periodo… no debo decirte eso

El muchacho pareció componerse y respirar, ¿Acaso se había asustado? Se rio pensando eso, no se imaginaba cual sería la reacción del mocoso si alguna vez fuera a ser padre.

\- Necesito otra opinión – dijo trayendo su atención otra vez

\- No he podido conseguir que lo inviten, es muy difícil, con estos anbus merodeando, dudo que lleguemos mas allá del lago

\- Si, Kakashi fue muy efusivo al decirlo

\- ¿Se lo dijiste? – genial, ahora estaba molesto, él era una montaña rusa

\- Claro que sí, no veía razón para ocultarlo. Sus médicos son un fiasco, él me dijo que probo la medicina que me dieron y nada le pasaba, el mismo la firmo. Pero se niega que otro médico de otra aldea la revise, ¿Qué puedo pensar?

\- Que ocultan algo, viniendo de Kakashi no creo que mientan

\- No me importa, es mi salud y mucho más importante la salud de Haki. Desde que se la pone, se toca mucho los ojos

\- ¿Qué más te dijo Kakashi?

\- Estaré en el libro bingo si doy un paso fuera de Konoha

\- Diablos

\- Pero me importa un pepino, tengo que ver a otro médico. Veré la forma de salir sin que me vean

\- Eso es muy difícil

\- Por eso cuento contigo ¿no? – se acercó sonriente - ¿Me ayudaras?

El mocoso la miro, sabía que Sasuke era duro de pelar pero si se acercaba mucho como para incomodarlo, terminaría aceptando. El suspiro y movió su cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál sería el plan? – el Uchiha se dejó caer en el mueble

\- Primero, iras al hospital, olvide unos papeles. Sakura los debe tener

\- No quiero hablar con ella

\- Son importantes – lo miro preocupada – ¿sí?

\- Está bien – el mocoso volteo los ojos

\- Déjame pensar en qué más podemos hacer

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Si por ahora si

\- Tengo una mejor idea pero va a involucrar a más personas

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- El idiota y Sakura

\- ¿Ellos?

Si, tu puedes convencer a Naruto, déjame a Sakura

Su yo interno grito un "Si" pero sintió algo, algo parecido a los celos. Sasuke le explico el plan que estaba maquinando y no le pareció mala idea, solo que no era seguro. Si Kakashi lo notaba estaban perdidos, ¿sería buena idea involucrar a los demás?

\- ¿No será contraproducente para Naruto y Sakura?

\- En parte pero ya veremos eso después, enviare un mensaje a Orochimaru diciéndole que nos espere al amanecer

\- ¿Y si no acepta?

\- Créeme que estará feliz de verme

El hizo aparecer una pequeña serpiente, le hablo muy bajo y esta desapareció. Después de coordinar algunas cosas, el salió rumbo al hospital a recoger un papel que no existía. Rápido realizo los sellos y apareció un pequeño sapo, aunque aún quería a los perros, por ahora usaría a los sapos. Escribió rápido y el sapo desapareció, esperaba que llegue antes que Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi estaba frente a varios anbus, los miraba serio. No sabía cómo decirles que vigilen a Sol estrictamente sin mencionar que no debían dejarla salir de la aldea, estaba seguro que si decía eso, ellos le darían aviso a los del consejo. Solo su anbu más fiel sabía la verdad, los demás no tenían por qué enterarse.

Al pensar en ella otra vez sintió deseos de gritar, se habían vuelto a besar, bueno el la beso. No fue lo mismo, había cierto rechazo de su parte, tal vez fue muy duro aquella vez y ahora ella huía.

\- Hokage-sama, estamos esperando ordenes

\- Si – despejo su mente – como ya saben vigílenla, a cada persona que entre y salga de su piso, cualquier acto que vean fuera de lo común, avísenmelo inmediatamente

\- Si señor – desaparecieron, solo quedo su anbu

\- Señor – Kakashi le puso atención - ¿No sería mejor que uno custodie su puerta?

\- No, llamaríamos mucho la atención, además no creo que sea tan tonta de salir después de la advertencia que le hice

\- Sin embargo, prefiero que sea así

\- No por ahora, confió en ella

Y no sabía porque pero algo le decía que no lo haga, que ella se iría con Orochimaru y que nada sería igual desde ese momento. Sasuke estaba saliéndose con la suya después de todo.

* * *

Haki estaba haciendo su tarea, ella camino despacio y entro a su habitación, no estaba sola, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban ahí esperándola. Vio a los tres chicos y rezo porque nada les pase, iban a escapar y Sasuke los había convencido.

\- Bien repasemos el plan – Sasuke los miro – Naruto se llevara a Haki dentro de poco en un paseo con la Hyuga

\- Se llama Hinata – el rubio parecía molesto

\- De acuerdo, con Hinata, van a distraer a los anbus del norte, ellos los seguirán. Mientras Sakura se llevara a las aguas termales a un Kage bushin de Naruto disfrazado, ahí los anbus no entraran – Sakura lo miro seria – al salir, la llevaras a tu departamento, se quedara ahí. Mi kage bushin, ira a tu piso preguntara por ella y como están en noche de chicas, iré a la mansión Hyuga a avisar que Haki se quedara ahí. Para eso Naruto se ira conmigo, llegaremos aquí y estoy seguro que mi kage bushin desaparecerá. Al día siguiente, Naruto despierta temprano – lo asesino con la mirada – creas el Kagebushin mío y nos vamos a buscar a Sol, Sakura nos estará esperando. Una vez que entremos, haces otro kage bushin de Sol y vamos a la mansión Hyuga, recogemos a Haki y se mueven a este piso, aquí nos esperaran, nada pude salir mal

\- espero que nadie la busque

\- No lo harán, tu dirás que está en reposo por la herida

\- Si Sasuke-kun

\- Parece un plan simple solo que tenemos a veinte anbus alrededor, ¿crees que noten el cambio? – ese era el plan de Naruto, le parecía muy infantil pero su plan era muy radical a comparación

\- No lo creo Sol-nechan, lo hice antes, además si nos descubren para el medio día ya deben estar aquí

\- En el mejor de los casos – Sasuke se sentó al lado de Sakura – no sé cuánto demore Orochimaru en revisarla

\- ¿Estas segura de ir con él? – la pelirrosa la miro

\- Si, necesito otro médico y Sasuke me ha dicho que él es el mejor

\- Hemos tenido muchos problemas con el antes, me da escalofríos

\- No sucederá nada Sakura – el mocoso le coloco una mano en hombro a la pelirrosa – lo prometo

Quiso toser e interrumpir pero se quedó en silencio viendo como esos dos se miraban, giro a ver a Naruto y este tenía la mirada tan incrédula y sarcástica.

\- Bueno – el rubio rompió el momento – si sale bien mi plan – giro a verla – será mucha pasta todos los días

\- Está bien

\- Ya estas pasado de peso Naruto – Saskura hablo – vas a perder condición

\- No he ganado tanto solo cinco kilos, además he crecido, eso lo compensa, cúlpala a ella – la señalo – concina muy bien

\- Ya basta chicos – se sentó en el suelo, sus ojos le ardían – Naruto trata de verte como yo, no exageres porque lo notaran

\- Claro que si ne-chan

\- Bien, entonces empezaremos dentro de un par de horas. No lo olviden

\- No – dijeron los tres y desaparecieron.

Empezó a alistar su pequeña mochila, Haki tampoco sabría de eso. Sería algo rápido, Sasuke se encargaría de cubrirlos hasta salir de Konoha, nada podía salir mal. Estaba nerviosa, como si todo después de ese día se fuera a destruir.


	16. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15: Traición

Cuando Sasuke recibió la señal, automáticamente empezó a preparar su plan, Naruto ya estaba con la Hyuga y Haki. Reviso el lugar por donde saldrían con Sol, estaba escondido y podrían caber por ahí, no veía recomendable usar algún tipo de Jutsu que llame la atención, usar el kamui estaba descartado por el exceso de chacra que drenaba. Su rinnegan daría mucho que hablar así que solo sería algo tradicional, recordo que por ese mismo camino había seguido a los ninjas del sonido.

Qué curioso, todo se repetía. El pequeño sapo de Naruto desapareció, eso le indicaba que Sakura ya estaba rumbo a las aguas termales con Sol, al pensar en la pelirosa su corazón dio un vuelco, no fue difícil convencerla de que los ayude pero tampoco fue sencillo. Ella dudaba mucho, pensaba que él quería irse otra vez con Orochimaru, tuvo que decirle que volvería porque en la aldea estaba su destino.

En parte era verdad pero tampoco quería darle a entender que se refería a ella como su destino, no estaba seguro, no sabía cómo sobrellevar lo que sentía. Apreciaba mucho a Sakura, ya estaba acostumbrando a tenerla algo cerca pero siempre había algo que le hacía alejarse, con Sol era diferente, con ella podía bromear, reírse y hasta decir groserías.

No entendía porque se sentía tan cómodo con ella, tan normal, tan bien, con Sakura estaba nervioso la mayor parte del tiempo, tal vez porque temía lastimarla, como ahora por ejemplo, si los descubrían estaban perdidos.

Sabía que Orochimaru estaría esperándoles, tardarían horas en llegar. También estaban los anbus que vigilaban el otro lugar, entrarían por un escondite. No sería fácil ocultar la chacra explosiva de Sol, su rinnegan trabajaría mucho. Esperaba que ella se quede contenta con lo que le diga su ex maestro, tal vez otra medicina alternativa funcione.

\- Sasuke – escucho y giro, Sol estaba ahí, usaba ropa oscura – Nadie me siguió

\- Bien – le indico por donde entrar - ¿Qué le dijiste a Haki?

\- Que mañana nos veremos, cree que estaré con Sakura

\- Perfecto

Ingresaron por el agujero, él iba a la cabeza. Estaban casi arrastrándose por ese pequeño agujero, al menos ahí podrían hablar en voz alta.

\- Esperemos que nadie meta la pata

\- Ellos parecen preocupados, temen ser descubiertos

\- Tenemos que regresar lo más rápido que podemos – con su única mano movió la maleza – no recuerdo que fuera tan estrecho

\- Tal vez en ese entonces eras más pequeño, ahora eres un gigante

\- Puede ser

Y si eso debía ser, no cabía. Estaba casi llenándose de hierbas y apenas se había duchado. Siguieron en silencio, mientras avanzaban pudo sentir el olor a agua, ya estaban llegando al lago.

\- Falta poco para el lago

\- Qué bueno, apenas puedo respirar – la vio muy pegada a las paredes

\- Tal vez estas gorda

\- No los entiendo, primero dicen que estoy muy delgada ahora que estoy gorda

\- Estas delgada pero tu trasero, piernas y pechos están gordos

\- Que gracioso, no tengo la culpa que Gai sepa que ejercicios hacer para mejorar la figura

\- Debe ser un pervertido, te hizo trabajar eso para verte

\- No use ropa corta

\- De todas formas todo se marca

La vio chistar y seguir, sintió algo en sus piernas, miro preocupado y vio la mano de sol sujetándole la pierna, los nervios se apoderaron de él.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Sera mejor si salgo primero, soy más baja que tú, asi tendrás mas espacio para mover tus piernas

\- Está bien

Ella trepo usándolo de escalera, la tuvo tan cerca que sintió sus pechos frotarse con su estómago, pectorales y ¿rostro? Tenía los pechos de Sol pegados a su cara, lo estaban ahogando. Pero olían malditamente bien.

\- apresúrate me ahogas – le mintió, el solo hecho de hablar hizo que su boca casi bese la tela de la camiseta

\- Es que no quepo por aquí

\- Debes usar vendas para que los sujetes y no ocupen espacio

\- Oye no son tan grandes

\- ¿y porque será que me están ahogando?

\- Pervertido – sintió que lo golpeaban en la cabeza

Cuando pudo pasar, respiro en alivio. Su cuerpo había reaccionado y ahora tenía una erección que le estorbaba. Ayudo con su mano a que ella pase más arriba, sin proponérselo toco el trasero para darle el impulso. Aunque fue rápido, pudo acariciar un poco la zona, ella tenía razón era un pervertido.

\- Sentí eso Sasuke

\- Deja de hablar y sigue

Cuando ella salió por completo estiro mejor sus piernas y avanzo más rápido, una vez afuera la vio sacudirse las hierbas que ese había adherido a su cabello y cuerpo. Aseguraba que él estaba mucho peor.

Le restó importancia y tiro de ella, tenían que avanzar, tenían un camino muy largo. Caminaron bordeando el lago, después caminaron recto, giraron y aparecieron en un prado. Ahora ya habían salido de Konoha, el siguió caminando atento, miraba a todas las direcciones, estaba empezando a oscurecer, tenían que aprovechar la noche para llegar.

Varias horas después, cálculo que pasarían las doce de la madrugada ella pidió detenerse, estaba algo cansada, le dio crédito, habían caminado mucho, era la primera parada que hacían.

\- Tengo sed – ella saco de una mochila una botella de agua - ¿Gustas?

\- Si – le quito la botella y bebió – está algo tibia

\- Se debió calentar – estaba sentada en una piedra - ¿Aún falta?

\- Unas horas más, estamos cerca

\- Menos mal – se tocó los ojos – me están ardiendo

\- Descansemos un poco entonces

\- No te preocupes mucho, solo dame unos minutos

La dejo cerrar los ojos un momento, sería muy duro para ella, de si por si ya forzaba un poco la vista durante el día, de noche seria el doble de esfuerzo. Suspiro y pidió que Naruto y Sakura estén llevando bien la situación, no tenía por qué ser difícil, solo fingir que todo estaba en orden. A esas horas en la aldea deberían estar durmiendo, nadie sospecharía nada. Esperaba que no.

\- Sasuke – ella estaba recostada aun con los ojos cerrados

\- Uhm – giro a verla

\- Siento que todo estará mal, tengo ese presentimiento ¿Tú crees que lo hayan notado?

\- No lo creo, no siento nadie siguiéndonos – volvió a revisar el paisaje – hubiéramos traído a la Hyuga

\- No, involucrar a Hinata hubiera sido peor, además Naruto se hubiera entercado en venir

\- En eso te doy la razón

\- Si tuviéramos un auto ya hubiéramos llegado

\- ¿auto?

\- Es una especie de vehículo para movilizarse

\- Ya veo

\- Debemos continuar, no quiero dejar mucho tiempo a Haki

\- ¿Qué tal estas?

\- Bien, al menos pude cerrarlos un poco

\- ¿Puedo llevarte? – sugirió

\- No, debo pesar mucho y puedo caminar

\- Como desees

Se levantaron y siguieron con la caminata, al igual que ella tuvo un pequeño presentimiento, como si nada en Konoha estuviera bien. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Dejo de pensar en eso y se concentró en el camino, caminaban más rápido de lo normal, calculo una hora después cuando vio la primera señal del camino trazado, había una pequeña serpiente esperando. Al acercarse la toco y esta se enredó en su brazo.

\- Te puede morder – Sol la miro algo asustada

\- No, es la señal, estamos cerca – miro a la serpiente – muéstrame

El animal se desenrosco y callo al gras, después empezó a arrastrarse, la siguieron observándola, llegaron a una especie de hoyo.

\- Genial, otro agujero – ella suspiro en aburrimiento

\- No te quejes, es la única forma

\- Ok ok

El entro primero, ella lo siguió. Caminaron con precaución ya que era en bajada, un mal paso y terminarían rodando. Quería evitar cualquier tipo de accidente en vano, iba a girar a decirle que pise con cuidado pero ella parecía hacer lo contrario, dio un pequeño grito y terminó cayendo sobre él. Ante la sorpresa se dejó caer, la sujeto como pudo y aterrizaron de mala forma en el piso grumoso.

\- Eso dolió – ella estaba sobre el

\- Dímelo a mí – su espalda le dolía – estoy soportando tu peso

\- Pues te aguantas – se levantó un poco – creo que me lastime las rodillas

\- Es raro verte tan susceptible Sasuke-kun

La voz afilada y suave de Orochimaru los hizo girar, se quedaron viendo a su ex maestro que tenía la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, miro bien su posición y sabía que se prestaría a futuros comentarios.

\- ¿Es uD. Orochimaru? – ella trato de levantarse

\- Si querida – vio cómo su ex maestro le tendió una mano para ayudarla – Un gusto – el hombre le dio un beso en la mano

\- El gusto es mío – ella se sonrojo – lamento llegar así, pero la entrada no era tan nivelada

\- No te preocupes – de un ágil movimiento el ex maestro la levanto y pego mucho, demasiado a el – los estaba esperando

\- Ya veo – ella estaba nerviosa

Los vio tan cerca, tan pegados. Se habían olvidado de él, seguía tendido en el suelo. Orochimaru la veía como quien ve un nuevo juguete, se levantó lento y tosió para que ellos se fijen.

\- ¿Ya terminaron su momento cursi? – sacudió su capa

\- ¿Estas celoso Sasuke-kun?

\- Tonterías – jalo a Sol – ¿recuerdas a que vinimos?

\- Si Sasuke – ella miro sus pantalones – te lo dije – señalo la sangre a la altura de las rodillas

Las miro, se había lastimado. El ex maestro vio las rodillas y sonrió, después lo miro.

\- Has crecido mucho, hasta ya te sale algo de barba

\- No vine a que me revises – se enfadó – dale la medicina

\- Oye no seas tan poco cortes, fue tu maestro – ella le grito – trátalo como tal – giro a ver a Orochimaru – Lo siento señor, discúlpelo

\- No te preocupes hermosa – acaricio el cabello de Sol – estoy acostumbrado a la groserías de este mocoso

\- Eso no justifica se comporte así con ud.

\- Solo dime Orochimaru – acaricio el rostro – eres tan hermosa, como una Uchiha, no vi muchas en mi juventud, es un privilegio

\- Gracias – ella parecía nerviosa

\- ¿Terminaste de coquetear? – le dijo molesto – a lo que vinimos

\- Si – abrió la mochila – por favor ¿podría Ud. Revisar esta medicina? Me la dieron para mis ojos, no me sirve, siento que me está dañando en vez de curarme

\- La revisare, también me gustaría ver tus ojos, los noto algo irritados

\- No han dejado de arderme

\- Ven

Se acercó a ver si el maldito no se propasaba, nunca lo vio en ese terreno. Solo unas cuantas veces algunas mujeres salían de la guaria cada cierto tiempo, nada seguido, se preguntaba si era del otro equipo o las usaba como experimento, ahora podía ver que coqueteaba abiertamente, no sentía vergüenza. Tal vez si le gusten las mujeres después de todo.

\- Las venas están irritadas, podrían reventar en cualquier momento – el seguía iluminando los ojos – Si esta medicina fue creada por Tsunade no entiendo porque tus venas están en ese estado, déjame ponerte esto

Vio cómo su ex maestro buscaba en sus cajones, saco un gotero que ya conocía y este se acercó a Sol.

\- Te hará sentir bien

\- ¿Qué es? – Sol miro desconfiada

\- Son las gotas que usaba con el después de los entrenamientos

\- Déjate – se acercó un poco

Ella asintió y el sanin le abrió los ojos, puso dos gotas en cada uno. Al instante ella relajo el cuerpo y soltó una exclamación de alivio.

\- Que bien se siente, como si me hubieran dado agua después de muchos días

\- Qué bueno

\- Si – ella parecía complacida, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo – quiero una botella gigante por favor

\- Solo es un relajante, no te curara

\- No importa

\- Revisa lo que te di, iremos a mi antigua habitación para asearnos

\- Sasuke-kun, ya eres todo un hombre

\- No me refiero a eso, estamos llenos de hiervas, quiero un baño

\- Está bien – sonrió demasiado – recuerda no hacer mucho ruido

\- Idiota – susurro

Jalo a Sol, casi la arrastro por el camino, ella estaba tan concentrada en su alivio que no replico nada, entro a su antigua habitación, todo seguía igual, todo estaba en orden. Cerró la puerta, condujo a Sol a la cama, ella tenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Buscare algo de ropa, debes darte una ducha, lava bien esas heridas

\- Mis ojos ya no me arden – los abrió – es milagroso

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

\- Si, si – ella miro su cuerpo – no me bañare contigo

\- Eso es obvio – el abrió un cajón, después otro – creo que la ropa de Karin será mejor, ya regreso

Salió y busco la habitación de su ex compañera, abrió y entro. Estaba muy oscuro, encendió la luz, abrió muchos cajones buscando algo apropiado. La maldita pelirroja solo tenía pantalones cortos, demasiado cortos. Se decidió por unos, que más daba. Después busco alguna camiseta, todas eran pequeñas, dudaba que Sol entro en esas. Karin era muy delgada y Sol tenía curvas, demasiadas curvas. Se quedó pensando, ¿cómo se vería Sol con ropa pegada como las que usaba Karin? Se la imagino, sus piernas trabajadas resaltando por los pantalones cortos, sus pechos muy pronunciados por esa camiseta pequeña, sería un pecado andante.

Sacudió su cabeza, maldijo a sus hormonas, su cuerpo había reaccionado. ¿En esa edad se sentían esas cosas? Respiro y espero calmarse, sería vergonzoso ir y que ella note su excitación, se burlaría de por vida o tal vez podrían, ellos podrían hacer algo más. Estaban solos, en su habitación, tenían tiempo. Todo estaba a su favor, podrían aprovechar y no, "no" se gritó, eso no pasaría otra vez.

No de esa forma, no mientras su corazón este confundido, no se perdonaría otra caída, ella no lo dejaría. Se insultó de mil maneras para lograr calmarse, cuando estuvo seguro salió del lugar, al regresar la vio revisando sus cajones, tal vez buscaba ropa.

\- Sasuke – ella giro a verlo – creo que estos me pueden quedar bien

\- Usa esto – le tiro el pantalón corto

\- Estás loco – ella lo estiro – es una bóxer o ¿Qué rayos?

\- Es un pantalón corto, es la única ropa de mujer que hay

\- Son demasiado cortos, que vergüenza

\- Nadie lo notara – mintió

\- No los usare, prefiero tus pantalones

\- Te quedaran grandes

\- Prefiero eso a andar casi desnuda

\- Úsalos y punto

Se sentó en su cama, estaba cansado. Ella pareció resignada y suspiro, vio que abrió otro cajón y buscaba camisetas.

\- Esta me gusta – saco una negra pequeña – vaya tiene el símbolo Uchiha

\- Ya es hora de lo uses, la anciana lo ordeno

\- No me siento preparada aun

\- Pero si estas lista para llevar el de Naruto

\- Es diferente

\- Tómalo o déjalo – se levantó – tu ropa huele a hiervas y tierra

\- Está bien – ella busco una toalla

\- En el baño, hay toallas limpias y jabón, tomate tu tiempo

\- ¿No te ducharas?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que lo hagamos juntos?

\- No – grito – solo que pensé qué entrarías primero

\- Hazlo tú – él se acercó un poco – entrare después

\- Claro – ella retrocedió – no me espíes

\- No lo hare – aunque no lo dijo muy convencido se giro

Escucho el clic de la puerta y suspiro, abrió sus cajones y busco algo que pueda usar, había crecido y esa ropa le quedaría corta. Se retiró su capa y la parte superior de la ropa, reviso su espalda en el espejo, tenía raspones gracias a la caída. Fue revisando su pecho, escucho un pequeño gemido, ¿Qué demonios con ella? Se veía que disfrutaba la ducha. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Naruto? ¿Cómo estaría todo?

* * *

Engañarlo era muy difícil, el conocía todas las tretas o posibles mentiras, por algo era muy respetado. No había nacido ninja que lo engañe, nadie podía hacerlo. Como ahora que se encontraba espiando la ventana de Sakura, todo estaba oscuro, dos cuerpos dormían plácidamente, su ex alumna y Sol, supuestamente. Sabía que algo no cuadraba en ese día, algo estaba mal. Tenía un Bunshin en el piso de Naruto y según le había informado el dormía tranquilo, cubierto y en paz.

Conociendo a su ex alumno, el jamás dormía así, el roncaba, dormía pierna suelta y hasta era sonámbulo. Esa imagen era demasiada predeterminada, como si quisiera dar a entender que estaba todo bien, en la mansión Hyuga todo estaba bien, Haki dormía en una habitación dada por los dueños de casa pero Hinata no dormía, estaba en su habitación leyendo y tenía el Byakugan activado, ¿Por qué? Su bunshin le dijo que ella parecía murmurar algo, pero estaba sola.

Algo era muy extraño algo no cuadraba. Tenía un extraño presentimiento, un pequeño hincón en el pecho, aunque su corazón lo negara sabía que ella lo había desobedecido. Sentía decepción y mucha, incluso sus ex alumnos estaban tapando el hecho, ayudándola.

Bien podría levantarlos ahora, darles una reprimenda y salir a buscarla pero eso significaría que los ancianos se enteren, que la cataloguen de desertora y que la exilien junto con Sasuke, y él no quería eso. No quería armar un alboroto por una travesura, travesura que tal vez perjudique todo. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué quería hacer? Su bunshin apareció a su lado.

\- Esta despierto, nervioso, un pequeño sapo estaba en sus brazos, el mismo que Hyuga esconde

\- Entonces están comunicándose – suspiro

\- Están avisándose, saben que estamos vigilando, saben que ya sabemos todo

\- Maldición – golpeo el árbol - ¿Por qué?

Su bunshin desapareció, ¿Sería buena idea ir al escondite de Orochimaru y traerla? ¿Sería adecuado hacer eso? Su corazón bombeo rápido, eso tenía que acabar, pensó que solo Sasuke o Naruto lo harían envejecer con sus tonterías y chiquilladas, pero no, tenía que aparecer otra Uchiha y joderle la vida. Volvió a golpear el árbol, estaba empezando a enfurecerse, ¿Por qué tenía Sasuke que convencerla de hacer eso? ¿Por qué?

\- Shikamaru – el Nara apareció a su lado – Reúne a algunos anbus, despierta a mis queridos ex alumnos, a la torre Hokage ahora

Desapareció y llegó a la torre Hokage, tenía que imponer su autoridad ya que parecía que no lo tomaban en serio, les iba a mostrar que si querían burlarse de él, tendrian que volver a nacer. No armaría un jaleo grande pero si el suficiente para hacerles sentir miedo, terror tal vez.

\- Hokage-sama – su anbu de confianza apareció – he sentido su aroma hasta el lago, después se pierde como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado

\- Ya me esperaba eso, reúne a tus súbditos, partiremos dentro de poco a la guarida de Orochimaru

\- ¿Aviso al guardián?

\- No, el de seguro ya me estará informando.

Se quedó esperando, tal vez mucho para su gusto. ¿Por qué tarda tanto el Nara y los demás? Giro a ver el reloj, ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana, había esperado más de una hora y ellos no venían, ¿Acaso habían noqueado a Shikamaru? Lo dudo, no podía hacer, estaban haciendo tiempo hasta que ellos regresen, tal vez el mismo Nara esté involucrado, sonrió, el si lo había engañado. Entonces todos estaban ayudándolos, no solo Naruto o Sakura.

Escucho la puerta sonar, se compuso y vio como Sakura ingresaba, tenía los ojos hinchados como si hubiera llorado, Naruto ingreso serio y por último el Nara. Tenía la mirada de preocupación, como si nada estuviera saliendo bien.

\- Y bien, ahorrémonos el discurso ¿Están con él?

\- ¿A qué se refiere Hokage? – Giro a ver al rubio que tenía la mirada seria y empuñaba sus manos

\- Naruto – estaba a punto de explotar – sabes a que me refiero

\- Sol-nechan nos pidió un favor, no vi porque no ayudarla

\- Estamos hablando de Orochimaru, parece que te has olvidado que Sasuke se largó con él y tardaste muchos años en hacerlo volver

\- Sol-nechan no es Sasuke

\- Son Uchihas, buscan poder

\- No es así, fue por sus ojos

\- Tonterías, la medicina que le damos fue hecha por Tsunade, con ayuda de Sakura ¿No es así?

\- Si Kakashi-sensei – la pelirrosa hablo – perdón Hokage, yo misma la ayude pero por una extraña razón no la está ayudando, está empeorando, era recomendable que busque alternativas, una tercera opinión no es un crimen

\- ¿Es a Sakura a quien escucho o el discurso de Sasuke?

\- Hokage – la pelirosa lucia indignada – Sasuke no tiene nada que ver

\- Estoy seguro que te convenció, que artimañas habrá usado

\- No es así, Sol insistió, Sasuke solo la está apoyando

\- ¿Por qué con él? – los miro - ¿Por qué justamente el?

Hubo un silencio incomodo, vio cómo se miraban de reojo, no paso por alto que el Nara suspiraba y los miraba como diciéndoles "El teatro se acabó"

\- Yo se lo sugerí – El Nara lo miro serio – Orochimaru es muy inteligente y ha tratado con el Shraingan más que nosotros, él sabe muchos jutsus ocultos, tal vez una pequeña consulta ayudaría en su caso

\- ¿Qué?

\- Yo le di la idea a Sasuke y Sol

\- No lo puedo creer, estas aceptando que me has traicionado

\- No he cometido traición ya que no existen bandos en Konoha, eso de que ellos son Uchihas y nosotros no, es de la antigüedad. ¿Ha visto a Haki? Tuvo tres caídas en la academia, está bajando su visión. Ha tenido problemas con los shuriken y él nunca los tuvo, todo desde que le dieron la medicina. Sol, ha tenido ocho mareos, cuatro caídas, sin mencionar que tiene prácticamente los ojos rojos todos los días, me preocupa que en verdad no se haya hecho la medicina de acuerdo a su organismo. No dudo que Tsunade –Sama sea una gran ninja medico pero algo debe estar sucediendo para que ella este en ese estado, ha perdió peso, ud debe haberlo notado.

Shikamaru tenía razón, si noto la pérdida de peso y el gran esfuerzo que hacia Sol para ver en el día. Pero eso no era excusa para ayudarla a salir de Konoha a escondidas, desafiando su autoridad

\- ¿Por qué Kakashi sensei se niega a que otro médico la vea? – Naruto lo miro - ¿Por qué razón?

\- ¿Porque? – lo miro – porque si Orochimaru la ve, le puede decir mil cosas y alejarla de la aldea

\- ¿Es eso o es porque la quieren lastimar?

\- Cuidado con lo que dices Naruto

\- No me sorprendería, he visto como los consejeros la ven, sé que quisieron exiliarla junto con Sasuke. Ellos no son peligrosos, son demasiado buenos. Porque la aldea sigue catalogando a los Uchiha como peligro extremo, ¿se olvidan acaso que ellos mismo fueron los causantes de la masacre?

\- Naruto – Kakashi le grito – ese asunto no de tu incumbencia

\- ¿Masacre? – Sakura miro al rubio

\- Estarán detenidos hasta que traiga de regreso a Sol y Sasuke – miro a los anbus – llévenlos a la sala de detencion

\- No – Naruto grito – si se trata de ir por ellos yo iré, además prometieron regresar al amanecer

\- No volverán

\- Si lo harán, Nechan volverá por Haki

\- Así regresen, acaban de desobedecerme – grito – los anbus irán

\- Pero

\- Ya basta – Kakashi golpeo el escritorio tan fuerte que se terminó rompiendo – no voy a tolerar más esto – pateo los pedazos – acaban de colmar mi paciencia, ¿creen que por haber sido su maestro voy a aceptar que desafíen mis órdenes? ¿Se olvidan acaso que soy el Hokage?

Ellos solo miraban algo asustados, Sakura se había pegado tanto a Naruto que su mano estaba empezando a temblar.

\- He sido bueno, paciente incluso exhorte a Sasuke para que siga libre, di una orden – grito – una maldita y jodida orden, solo una y él no la pudo seguir. Ella tampoco, ¿Acaso soy objeto de sus burlas? ¿Eh?

El otro grito solo hizo que Naruto se posicione delante de Sakura, su modo sabio se había activado. Shikamaru estaba moviendo sus manos como para detenerlo si algo pasaba.

\- Hokage – el Nara avanzo un paso

\- No estoy hablando contigo – volvió a gritar – es a ellos a quienes me dirijo, a los que creí mis alumnos, a los que les pedí apoyo cuando acepte este cargo, pero ¿qué obtengo? Solo desobediencia, altanería y falta respeto. Llévenselos

Los anbus los rodearon, ellos se dejaron guiar. Vio como Sakura lo miraba por última vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Naruto la abrazo y la guio, el Nara estaba mirando al anbu que iba a llevárselo.

\- Tú te quedas – el anbu entendió y cerró la puerta

\- Dame una buena razón

\- No confió en los médicos, no me refiero a Tsunade, sé que ella trabajo limpiamente, pero también estuvieron otros médicos, solo es un descarte

\- ¿Y crees que él es la mejor opción?

\- Al menos el no mentira, no le dirá cosas que no son

\- ¿Confías en el? Destruyo la aldea, asesino al tercero

\- Esta bajo vigilancia, si hubiera querido no habría ayudado en la guerra, además está bajo juramento, si hace algo mal bien sabe que nos daremos cuenta

\- Si tú lo dices

Kakashi miro el ventanal, había sido muy duro con ellos. Pudo oler el miedo en Sakura y Naruto. Ellos eran más fuertes que él, si querían podían tan solo matarlo, pero en cierta forma lo respetaban y querían. Se había pasado pero era la única forma en que le hagan caso, que lo tomen enserio.

Temía lo que Orochimaru le puede decir a Sol, sabía que la medicina era buena, la había aprobado. El también desconfiaba un poco de esos médicos pero dudaba mucho que busquen hacerle daño, el mismo se hecho las gotas. Pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que estaba defendiendo lo indefendible?

\- Alista una tropa nos iremos en un rato

\- Pronto amanecerá, ella prometió volver

\- La esperaremos a mitad de camino, Sasuke y ella estarán en prisión por un tiempo, lo siento por Haki

\- Estas siendo muy duro

\- Soy el Hokage

Se miraron y el Nara suspiro, salió dejándolo solo. Traería a Sol de los cabellos si no se presentaba al amanecer como había dejado dicho.

* * *

Sasuke sentía el agua fría limpiarlo, Sol se había tardado más dela cuenta y no entendía el porqué. Al terminar se secó con otra toalla, se miró al espejo. No tenía barba, tal vez un pequeña, muy ligera, ni se notaba pero el maldito si lo noto. Busco su navaja de afeitar, por fin la usaría. No la encontró, ¿Qué rayos? Tal vez la tiraron al limpiar, lo dejo así.

Se vistió, solo había traído su pantalón. Maldijo y salió, ella estaba recostaba en su cama, cubierta con la sabana. Cuando la vio con los pantalones cortos casi se desmaya, ella tenía razón eran demasiado cortos para ella, solo le cubrían las nalgas y algo más. Sus piernas estaban realmente cambiadas, duras y contorneadas ¿Sabría ella de eso? Parecía que no porque no las quería presumir.

Su camiseta le había quedado perfecta, ajustada, moldeando su nueva figura. No era una muchacha delgaducha, tenía lo justo y necesario. Lo que un hombre busca, mucha carne por ver y tocar. Abrió un cajón y busco una camiseta más suelta, quería cubrirse de una maldita vez.

\- Tarda mucho ¿no?

\- Es normal – cerro, abrió otro – son análisis

\- Te has lastimado la espalda – escucho ruido

\- Fue al caer – sintió unos dedos tocar su espalda, al instante su piel se erizo

\- Debe dolerte – ella estaba detrás suyo

\- No – se giró – no me duele

\- ¿te haces el fuerte? – ella sonrió

\- No – miro las piernas y subió lentamente a los pechos – no

\- Vístete – ella le dio la espalda – debemos salir

\- No encuentro nada – giro a abrir otro cajón – he crecido, nada me quedara

\- Déjame ayudarte

Ella abrió varios cajones y buscó. El, la imito. Se agacho y se colocó a su altura, empezó a buscar, tenía que haber una camiseta más grande.

\- ¿Esta? – era una de mangas largas, justo la que quería

\- Si – se la quitó y coloco normal, la empezó a estirar

\- Déjame ayudarte

Se dejó apoyar y ella se la coloco en la cabeza, la vio ponerse de puntitas, le pareció raro. No era tan bajita, olían igual. Habían usado el mismo shampo, su piel se erizo al contacto. Sujeto la mano que estaba bajando la camiseta, ella lo miro extrañada. El coloco la mano femenina sobre su pecho, la fue deslizando por su abdomen, después la volvió a subir a su pecho.

\- ¿Qué haces? – ella se sonrojo

\- Haciendo lo que tú no quieres hacer

\- Pero

Él se apegó un poco, ella parecía hipnotizada, mirando todo lo que recorría su mano. El cada vez iba bajando las caricias hasta el límite de su pantalón, después la volvía a subir a pecho, abrió la boca un poco, el ambiente estaba cargado, como si solo ellos existieran. Volvió a descender la mano y llego a la liga del pantalón, ella lo miraba, su sharingan se había activado, las emociones fuertes hacían eso. Entonces supo que ella había sentido algo, o estaba sintiéndolo. Él no la dejo de mirar, poco a poco fue moviendo la liga con la mano femenina, no se dejaban de ver. Él se agacho un poco, un poco más, otro poco más. Ella no dejaba de verlo, hipnotizados, viviendo ese momento. Entonces la beso, un beso suave primero, un pequeño choque de labios, después otro y otro. Las dos manos unidas seguían bajando la liga del pantalón, milímetro por milímetro, mientras sus labios chocaban, sus narices se encontraban y sus ojos seguían en contacto.

El pasó la punta de su lengua sobre uno de los labios, ella tembló, las manos bajaron otro milímetro, un poco más y se encontrarían con su excitación, otra vez uso su lengua. Sus dedos estaban llegando a donde él quería, un impulso más, solo uno más. El volvió a usar su lengua y la mano por fin estaba llegando.

\- Sasuke –kun – se detuvieron al oír la voz y la puerta abrirse, giraron respirando con agitación – perdón por interrumpir tan un buen momento pero tengo los resultados – vieron como el miraba abajo – no se demoren

Escucharon la risa mientras la puerta se cerraba, el miro de reojo donde estaban las manos, pudo ver algo de su bello púbico expuesto, las manos estaba sobre este, casi tocando su miembro. Ella miro también y retrocedió como si hubiera tocado fuego. Miraba su mano temblorosa.

\- Yo

\- No digas nada – se colocó su camiseta – no se te ocurra decir nada, olvídalo

Se acomodó todo y le dio la espalda, estaba avergonzado, casi ella lo había tocado ahí. Bueno, el, la obligo por decirlo así pero ella se había dejado. Aún tenía el sharingan activado, lo que le daba a entender que ella lo había sentido, de que había algo más por descubrir. Y el también noto que se había sentido bien, tan libre y eufórico a la vez, respiro controlándose, si Orochimaru no hubiera interrumpido tal vez ellos estuvieran ahora tocándose, besándose.

\- Vamos – suspiro y no le dio la cara, estaba rojo.

\- Si – ella camino un poco – vamos

Abrió la puerta y salió, escucho que la cerraban y empezó a caminar, se maldijo por volver a caer en eso, no podía evitar sentirse tan locamente excitado por ella.

* * *

Sol caminaba viendo la espalda del mocoso, ¿Qué había pasado? Se había prometido no caer en nada lujurioso pero este niño sabia como hacerla dudar. Hoy el había sido suave, despacio, dándole opción a retroceder pero ella se había quedado idiotizada, mirándolo. El parecía tan concentrado y muerto de miedo, como si fuera la primera vez que lo acariciaban de esa manera. Agito la cabeza insultándose, su corazón había latido rápido, su cuerpo lo pedía.

\- Diablos – se dijo en un susurro, no se entendía

\- Ya están aquí, que rápidos – el hombre los miro sonriente – pensé que tardarían más, Sasuke no debes apresurarte tanto

\- Deja de decir estupideces – ahora el mocoso estaba rojo, muy rojo

\- Solo digo que no es recomendable exigirse de esa forma, después de todo el placer es placer

\- Ya te dije que dejes de lado las tonterías – grito – resultados

\- Imagino que ella debe estar en control natal, de otra forma puedo darte unos preservativos para otro ocasión a no ser que ya los tengas

\- Suficiente – Sol grito – no hicimos nada

\- Lamento haberlos interrumpido, fue mi culpa

\- No íbamos hacer nada, solo estábamos…

\- No tienes por qué darle explicaciones – el mocoso estaba más calmado – a lo que vinimos

\- Bueno – el hombre mayor cambio la mirada a una seria – es muy interesante lo que encontré

\- ¿Qué es lo interesante?

\- Las gotas si son para los ojos, tienen componentes que buscan relajar las venas oculares

\- Ok – Sol escuchaba atenta

\- Pero – la miro – no solo eso, la composición química es agresiva, pesada y muy densa.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué? – no dejo de verlo

\- No solo buscan que tus ojos se relajen – miro a Sasuke – buscan dejarte ciega

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto tan bajo que solo ellos podían escucharla

\- Tal vez en unos meses no veas nada, esta fórmula hará que pierdas la vista y toda habilidad con el Sharingan, en si, tardaría unos seis meses, si le han dado esto a tu hijo, en el será menos tiempo. Cuando dejes de ver por completo, obviamente iras a que te revisen y esta fórmula hará que los médicos digan que fue algo natural y no algo provocado ya que no deja muestras de su composición en tus ojos, por esa razón cuando te los revise no note nada raro.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que? – tembló

\- Quieren que quedes ciega y que tu hijo también sea parte de eso – la miro serio – ya debes haber perdido algo de la visión y lamento informarte que es irreversible, no volverás a ver como antes ¿Tu hijo está bien?

Su voz se perdió, recordó las veces en que Haki trataba de enfocar mejor, en que lo vio tropezarse, cuando cayó de las escaleras, cuando le decía que no había sido nada y sonreía. La tal vez ya no veía tanto como ella, lo habían lastimado, habían lastimado a su hijo, al niño que juro proteger el día que le entregaron ese cuerpecito pequeño. El día que le dio el primer beso, le había dicho que ella mientras esté viva nada ni nadie le haría daño.

Ella lo había permitido, había confiado en ellos, en kakashi, en Konoha. Sus manos temblaron, seguía viendo al hombre mayor, tratando de hablar, tratando de enfocarlo porque empezaba a llenarse de lágrimas. Ellos la habían traicionado, Kakashi le había mentido, escucho en su mente sus palabras. "Yo mismo la probé y firme la autorización" ahora entendía todo, ahora entendía porque se había enfadado cuando ella trataba de buscar otra opción, ellos no querían que sepa la verdad.

\- Estas seguro de todo lo que has dicho – Sasuke hablo fríamente

\- Si, puedes buscar a cualquier medico de otras aldeas y que revisen mis análisis, no estoy mintiendo, esto – señalo el frasco – es un tipo de veneno sin antídoto y sabes quién es la de los venenos, estoy muy sorprendido al igual que tu

Sus dientes chocaron, sus manos se empuñaron, ella había sido y el, Kakashi lo había autorizado. Ellos eran los culpables, sus verdugos.

\- Sol – el mocoso la miro – tranquilízate, vamos a….

\- No – grito retrocediendo – a Haki, ellos….

\- Sol – el mocoso activo su Sharingan – no te atrevas

\- Los voy a matar – sintió un ardor desconocido en sus ojos – van a pagar

Corrió, sus pies se movieron rápido, escucho un detente y un sujétala. Sintió serpientes en sus piernas, de una mirada estas se cubrieron de algo negro, siguió corriendo por el camino. Se detuvo al tener al mocoso frente a ella, este la miro con sorpresa.

\- El mangekyo

\- Apártate – le grito

\- No – el saco un kunai – vas a cometer un locura, primero debemos….

\- Apártate – grito

Sintió todo su cuerpo arder y después que unas llamas negras rodeaban a Sasuke, este salto esquivando y colocándose en posición de ataque, desesperada miro a un lado, vio muchas serpientes rodearla, solo tenía una opción, miro al piso y mentalmente dijo "Kamui"

Esta vez el agujero no demoro en aparecer, escucho un "No" y se dejó caer, iba a destruir Konoha junto con Kakashi.


	17. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16: Culpables

Kakashi terminaba de dar órdenes, varios anbus salieron, el Nara lo miraba. Se colocó bien su chaleco ninja, acomodo sus shuriken, tal vez estaba exagerado, no iría a una guerra pero con Uchiha era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

\- ¿No vas muy armado?

\- Estamos hablando de un Uchiha

\- Si tú lo dices

\- Alístate que tienes que ir conmigo

\- Claro

\- Ya sabes, el primer punto es esperarla a mitad de camino, en dos horas estaremos ahí.

Dentro de dos horas amanecería, tal vez la encuentren a mitad de camino, estaba planeando todo un discurso para recriminarle el que lo haya desobedecido. Algo en su sentido canino por decirlo así, lo alerto, como si algo fuera a pasar, como si alguien lo fuera a matar, observo al Nara, este revisaba su kunai, no olía amenaza.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiro profundo, saldrían de una vez si querían darles el alcance, cogió su gorro de Hokage y empujó lo único que quedaba del escrito.

\- Vamos – dio un paso – debemos llegar a mitad de…..

No término de hablar porque un agujero apareció frente a él, retrocedió instintivamente, se cubrió el rostro porque el aire que salió era helado. El Nara se colocó a su lado dándole confianza, del agujero brillaron unos ojos rojos, después Sol salió usando unos pantalones exageradamente cortos y una camiseta muy ajustada.

Su cuerpo se tensó, un escalofrió lo recorrió, ella miro el suelo y agujero desapareció, después lo miro. Supo que su vida corría peligro, su mano instintivamente busco su kunai. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?, entonces ella empuño su mano y sus labios temblaron.

* * *

Sol lo miro, tal vez unos segundos, su mente estaba alterada, quería matarlo pero algo la detenía, tal vez necesitaba más valor o cobardía, entonces el rostro de su hijo apareció. Su sangre volvió a hervir, dio un paso y el hokage retrocedió uno, Shikamaru también lo hizo.

\- Sol – Kakashi le hablo – Dime – parecía reunir valor - ¿Qué diablos hiciste?, estaba por…

Fue tan rápida que el no vio el momento en que le lanzo la botella con la medicina en la cara, el envase le cayó directo a la mejilla rompiéndose, él se tocó y vio como un vidrio se había clavado, el muchacho miraba sorprendido como eso había superado la velocidad del propio sonido.

\- Maldito – hablo tan bajo que temió que sus dientes se rompan por la fuerza – mil veces maldito

\- ¿Sol? – kakashi la miro tocándose la mejilla, estaba empezando a salir sangre

\- ¿Por qué? – dio otro paso – ¿porque? ¿Qué les hice?

\- No entiendo –

\- La medicina, planeaban dejarme ciega

\- ¿Qué?

\- Orochimaru la reviso, tiene componentes químicos que causan la ceguera irreversible, tardarían seis meses en mi pero en mi hijo – paso saliva- sería menos tiempo – sintió unas lágrimas caer – a mi lo que sea, estúdienme, castíguenme, golpéenme – grito – pero a el – su voz era un desastre – pero a mi hijo no

No pudo seguir porque el llanto le había ganado, trato de controlarse, sus puños se cerraron, vio como los dos hombres la miraban incrédulos.

\- Tiene seis años – controlo su voz – muchos sueños, no tenían por qué hacerle eso, no debían malditos

Volvió a gritar, su llanto era muy difícil de controlar, tenía al frente a quien le entrego su confianza y parte de su corazón, en quien había depositado muchas sonrisas y besos.

\- ¿Porque Kakashi? – le grito llorando – porque a él, si no les hizo nada. Porque le hacen esto, el ya no puede ver bien, se ha caído, tropezado y su sueño era ser ninja, ser como tú, proteger a esta aldea que ahora lo está casi matando, ¿porque? – esa última palabra había salido tan baja que dudo en haberla dicho

Vio como el hokage se acercaba lento, incrédulo de lo que decía. El Nara solo miraba el piso, lo tuvo en frente viéndola, analizándola. Sintió que tocaban su mejilla, aparto la mano con furia.

\- Dime porque – le grito

\- Sol no … no se

Lo golpeo, le dio una bofetada tan llena de ira que estaba segura que le había partido el labio de tras de la máscara, el volvió a girar el rostro, tenía la mirada perdida. Entonces lo volvió a golpear, una vez más y otra y otra. Él se dejó, no retrocedía, solo la miraba con angustia.

\- Porque – lo volvió a golpear – porque- lo sujeto del chaleco – confié en ti, confié en ti y me haces esto, a mi Hijo ¿Qué te hizo él? ¿Qué?

Lo pego a la pared, lo volvió a golpear, esta vez usando su puño. Él se dejaba, después le dio tan fuerte en el estómago que el hombre se agacho tocándoselo y soltando unas arcadas. Entonces decidió patearlo, estaba alistando su pie pero no pudo moverse, algo la detuvo, miro y vio una sombra sujetarla.

\- Suéltame – le grito al chico – hazlo

\- No Sol – el chico paso saliva – vas a matarlo

\- Eso quiero – enfoco mejor – suéltame – grito

\- Hazlo Shikamaru – Kakashi se levantó como pudo – déjala o te matara

Entonces ella lo sujeto del cuello, lo pego a la pared, se sentía libre. El la miraba fijo, no entendía porque no buscaba alguna excusa.

\- Él quiere ser como tú – apretó el agarre – ser un ninja y servir a Konoha ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sabía – el logro decir – yo probé las gotas

\- Mientes maldito bastardo

Otra vez lo golpeó con la otra mano, vio que la máscara se manchaba de sangre, sabía que el podía huir pero no lo hacía, parecía que aceptaba su culpa.

\- No lo sabía – volvió a decir – créeme

\- Nunca – le grito – nunca más creeré en ti, vas a pagar muy caro lo de Haki

\- Por favor, créeme – el toco su mano – no sabía nada

\- No me mientas – lo soltó y tiro al piso – mentiroso

La furia de que le sigan mintiendo hizo que enfoque mejor y haga lo mismo que hizo con las serpientes, esas flamas negras aparecerían. Entonces sujetaron sus manos.

\- Por favor tranquilízate – el Nara se había acercado – no lo hagas

\- Aléjate – giro a verlo – aléjate

\- No puedo dejar que lo mates, eso no solucionara nada

Escucho un fuerte sonido y una explosión, se colocó en posición de pelea porque tal vez anbus estaba llegando de refuerzo, se despejo el polvo, Sakura apareció y miro a todos lados, después Naruto ingreso y la vio.

\- ¿nechan? – se iba acercar pero algo le hizo detenerse, después empujo a Sakura detrás suyo - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- El- trataba de hablar – la medicina era para dejarme ciega, a Haki también, es irreversible

\- ¿Qué? – el rubio miro de reojo a Kakashi que estaba en el suelo tocándose el estómago - ¿kakashi-sensei?

\- No – tosió manchando de sangre la mascara – no lo sabia

\- Mentiroso – ella lo volvió a sujetar pegándolo a la pared – maldito mentiroso, fuiste tú quien la autorizo, tu

Volvió a golpearlo en el estómago, saco un Kunai y se lo puso en el cuello, nadie la detenía. Nadie hacia nada por salvarlo.

\- ¿Qué significa eso Sakura chan? – giro a ver como Naruto miraba a la pelirrosa y un aura color Naranja lo cubría

\- No lo sé – ella retrocedía – yo revise todo nada era para lastimarla

\- Todos dicen lo mismo – volvió a mirar a Kakashi – Haki ya no puede ver como antes, no volverá a ver, es irreversible, tiene una especie de veneno

\- Sakura chan – Naruto volvió a mirarla

\- No lo sé, no sé qué pudo haber pasado – se tapó la cara – no lo sé Naruto, tienes que creerme

Entonces escucho el llanto de la chica, seguía mirando a Kakashi que parecía cerrar los ojos, tal vez el golpe le había destruido algún órgano, de alguna forma iba a matarlo. Por Haki, por ella. Trato de enterrar su kunai pero no pudo, no contaba con las agallas para hacerlo, ella no era una asesina, pero habían lastimado a su hijo, sin embargo no podía clavarle el kunai.

\- Nada se solucionará matándolo, tenemos que averiguar quiénes fueron – la mano de Naruto se posó sobre la suya, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de algo amarillo, era una llama – Nechan por favor

\- Lastimo a mi hijo – giro a verlo – mi hijo, a quien jure proteger con mi vida

\- Lo sé – el rubio suavemente le quito el kunai – encontraremos la forma de curarlo

\- Orochimaru dijo que no había cura

\- Encontramos la forma – la sujeto con delicadeza – lo prometo

\- No – se soltó retrocediendo – no volveré a confiar en nadie, nadie de aquí

Sus ojos le ardieron, imagino las llamas y trato de hacerlo, automáticamente el rubio creo copias suyas y crearon un campo, se sintió desafiada, entonces lo hizo, miro a Naruto y dejo que su ira salga, de la nada una mano cubrió sus ojos cegándola. Se trató de zafar y sintió un cuerpo duro pegado a ella.

\- Déjame

\- Quieres calmarte – Era Sasuke respiraba muy agitado – maldita sea

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Cierra el mangekyo – sentía que él estaba muy agitado – ciérralo de una puta vez

Tranquilizo su ojo, sintió que los descubrían, giro a ver como Sasuke se apoyaba en la pared muy agitado, su ojo estaba cerrado y parecía dolerle.

\- Te dije que no hicieras una locura pero no escuchaste

\- Ellos

\- Ya cállate – le grito – Sakura – ella seguía llorando – revísalo – señalo a Kakashi – lo necesito vivo

\- Sasuke

\- Pagaran por eso, te lo juro – el acaricio su mejilla – lo juro

Entonces se pegó al pecho del muchacho y se dejó llevar, empezó a llorar. No le importo que los demás escucharan, lloro como hace mucho no lo hacía, lloro de la impotencia, de no haber podido matarlo, de permitir que le hicieran eso a su hijo. Sintió que el brazo del mocoso la pegaba a él, después que besaban su cabeza.

\- Pagaran – escucho

Se dejó consolar, después sintió otra mano sobre su hombro, giro a verlo y vio a Naruto. Tenía la mirada apagada, se alejó de Sasuke y se pegó a él. El rubio la recibió y la abrazo fuerte. Necesitaba ese abrazo para calmarse.

* * *

 _Momentos antes_ ….

"No" grito cuando intento detenerla y no dejarla desaparecer, al sujetar solo el vacío se maldijo, ella haría una locura, estaba cegada y no les convenía actuar a lo loco, serian juzgados otra vez. Como líder del clan no podía permitirlo, tenía que pensar rápido. Había usado mucha chacra escondiendo su rastro, su ojo estaba cansado, hacer el kamui como ella lo dejaría al borde del desmayo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo llegaría rápido? Usar el Susano estaba descartado por su gran consumo de chacra y ya no le quedaba mucho.

\- Se fue

\- Claro que se fue – grito a su ex maestro – hubieras hablado conmigo primero

\- Sabes que hubiese sido imposible

\- No lo sabremos, ahora va a matar al idiota de Kakashi y quien sabe que más locuras haga

\- No es una asesina

\- No asegura nada

\- No hará nada, solo gritara y pedirá explicaciones

\- No creas conocerla

\- No es como tu Sasuke-kun, no te apresures a juzgarla, su corazón es bondadoso, asumo que solo le romperá la nariz al hokage

\- Ojala solo sea eso – miro el suelo – si hago el kamui perderé mi chacra y quedare inconsciente

\- Te puedo dar algo

\- No gracias, no lo volveré a hacer

\- Entonces – sonrió – ve caminando

Vio como el hombre se alejaba riéndose, maldición tenía que aceptar tomar eso. Sabia a mierda pero le daba poder por unos instantes, lo dejaría cansado y casi muerto pero era mejor a ir caminando y tardar cinco horas, no podía darse ese lujo, iba a matarla, por ser una loca.

Le daba la razón, Konoha otra vez mostraba su peor lado, hacerle semejante daño. Haki vino a su mente, avanzo rápido, visualizo la sonrisa del niño, maldición lo habían lastimado. Cualquier madre haría lo mismo, asesinaría al que se atreva a tocar a sus hijos, no podía decirle a Sol que se comportara pero si hacían las cosas a lo loco, sería peor, el clan Uchiha sería otra vez conocido como un clan de odio, resentimiento pero ¿cómo no tenerlo cuando se empeñaban en lastimarlos? ¿Por qué siempre con ellos? ¿Tanto miedo tenia Konoha de su sangre? Maldijo y medito unos segundos, kakashi tenía que saberlo, no entendía, como el siendo un hombre centrado se había prestado para semejante barbaridad o no podría saberlo y habían actuado a escondidas del hokage.

Esa era la lógica, Kakashi jamás hubiera apoyado eso. Él era tonto, idiota y hasta pervertido pero no era una mala persona, de él no podía creer eso, pero si descubría que era cierto, que el hokage estaba detrás de todo, lo mataría. Lo haría sufrir por la eternidad en el Tsukuyomi.

\- Dame esa mierda – estiro su brazo

\- Que amable eres al pedirlo – el hombre le entrego una botella – ya sabes las desventajas

\- Lo sé – la abrió como pudo – vendrás después para que informes

\- Claro – lo miraba atento mientras bebía el líquido – mi deber es ir y reportarle al Hokage Sasuke-kun

\- Si

Tuvo que evitar las náuseas del líquido, sabia espantoso. Espero unos segundos y sintió como la chacra regresaba a su cuerpo, concentrándose realizo el kamui e ingreso al agujero.

Al ver cómo iba todo corrió a cubrirle los ojos a la Sol, maldita sea todo estaba destruido, ¿Qué carajos había hecho? Una vista rápida al lugar, le hizo notar que Kakashi estaba en el suelo tocándose el estómago, su máscara estaba bañada en sangre y Naruto estaba a punto de luchar.

\- Quieres calmarte – su respiración estaba acelerada – maldita sea

Después de decirle algunas cosas más, se centró en ver a kakashi, tal vez moriría de sangrado, le ordeno a Sakura que lo sane, lo necesitaba vivo después de todo. Se acercó a ella y le toco la mejilla, estaba con los ojos rojos, hinchados, su sharingan estaba activado y unas gotas de sangre la empezaban a salir. La abrazo, fue puro instinto, uso su único brazo y la pego a su cuerpo, se sorprendió al sentir como ella se dejaba consolar, como su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección con el de ella. Como su olor lo embriagaba, beso su cabeza, fue por puro instinto, sabía que el idiota de Naruto lo veía, sabía que Sakura estaba observando de reojo y supo que estaba actuando como un blando.

Naruto llego al rescate y ella se refugió en él, agradeció eso, demasiada cercanía lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Escucho el llanto de Sol, quería gritarle que se callara pero las fuerzas ya no le alcanzaban, se acercó a Sakura que concentro su vista en Kakashi.

\- Su pulmón esta perforado, una costilla se atravesó. Tiene el hígado casi destrozado, necesitara cirugía apenas detenga la hemorragia – ella seguía viendo a Kakashi – te juro que no sabía nada Sasuke-kun

\- De eso hablaremos después tu y yo a solas – le hablo tan fríamente que vio como la piel de ella se erizaba – sabes que la gravedad del asunto lo requiere

\- Sabes que no sería capaz de hacerlo – lo vio – jamás dañaría a un niño – las lágrimas de su compañera cayeron – créeme por favor

\- Te creo Sakura – no quería verla llorar, su corazón se le partía cada vez que ella lloraba – pero no es a mí a quien tienes que convencer

\- Lo sé – miro a Kakashi – Kakashi-sensei jamás haría eso ¿No? – ella le pregunto al mencionado

El por su parte abrió un ojo y la miro, después vio a Sasuke. Pudo notar que el sufría, debido a los órganos que tenía lastimados y había algo más en su mirada, decepción y dolor.

\- No sabía – su voz se escuchaba más apagada – yo probé la medicina, no entiendo cómo es que paso

\- Ella no te creerá – trato de hablar suave – ella no lo hará

\- Lo sé – tosió manchando más su máscara – te juro Sasuke, por la memoria de mi padre, no tuve nada que ver

Y el Hokage empezó a toser con más fuerza, Sakura trato de calmarlo pero la sangre salía a chorros a través de la máscara, vio como él se la bajo, se dio la vuelta instintivamente, siempre quiso ver su rostro pero ahora que él lo mostraba su cabeza había girado. ¿Qué demonios? Giro lento para verlo y abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, el maldito era atractivo, con un pequeño lunar. Se quedó mirándolo, Sakura parecía impresionada también, el hokage giro a verlo, maldición, tenía el labio casi abierto, la nariz estaba rota pero eso no quitaba su atractivo.

\- Te lo juro – al parecer para el Hokage mostrar su rostro y jurar era lo más solemne

\- Ya lo veremos Kakashi – dejo de ver – lo vuelvo a decir no es a mí a quien debes jurarle nada

\- No me escuchara – giro al sentir que las palabras de su ex maestro se distorsionaban – ella no lo hará

\- Y con justa razón, lastimaron a Haki

\- Si pudiera yo – El hombre tosió, más sangre en el suelo – haría lo que sea

\- Entonces encuentra a los malnacidos que hicieron esto – Sol se había acercado y grito – pero nunca volveré a confiar en ti, me iré de este lugar, hoy mismo

\- Sol

\- Kakashi-sensei – Naruto observo al hokage sorprendido

Tal vez porque miraba su rostro por primera vez, parecía ya no impórtale al hombre, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo. Juraría que vio una lagrima caer de esos ojos cerrados, genial ahora el hokage se ponía a llorar como una mujercita.

\- Tiene que ir a cirugía – Sakura cubrió el rostro del hokage con la máscara de sangre – Naruto ayúdame a llevarlo es de emergencia

\- Está bien – giro a verlo – Sasuke, te la encargo – señalo a Sol

\- Apresúrense

Una pequeña explosión los alerto y muchos anbus aparecieron, conocía a la mayoría pero ellos los miraban con desconfianza.

\- Hokage-sama – ellos corrieron y miraron a Sol – deténganla será llevada a un calabozo

\- ¿Qué? – se levantó como pudo se tocó el pecho, el suero ya empezaba a afectarlo

\- Ataco al hokage, ustedes son sus cómplices

\- Váyanse a la mierda – Sol solto semejantes palabras haciendo que el la mire – Konoha es la que me ha hecho daño, si se atreven a tocarme los voy a matar

\- Basta – Kakashi hablo como pudo apoyado de Naruto y Sakura – no van a tocarla, ella no hizo nada, voy a dar una orden y tiene que cumplirse – respiro agitado – todo el equipo médico de Konoha será recluido e interrogado por Ibiki, nadie saldrá o ingresara de la aldea

\- Yo me largo – Sol camino tres pasos

\- Solo ella puede salir, si desea irse, déjenla

\- Pero Hokage

\- Es una orden, si ella desea irse déjenla ir

Dicho eso Sakura y Naruto arrastraron al Hokage, los anbus se quedaron viéndolos, vio como Sol paso delante de ellos sin miedo. Pudo ver mucho recelo y miradas confundidas entre los anbus. La siguió como pudo, su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle, el temblor en sus piernas le indicaba que si seguía así de desmayaría.

\- Sol – la llamo pero ella seguía su paso apurado – sol – grito

\- ¿Qué? – ella giro a verlo

\- Detente, vamos por pasos

\- Me iré de aquí, iré por Haki

\- Espera – se acercó y le sujeto la mano – espera, Haki está bien donde está, nadie ingresara a territorio Hyuga

\- Me importa una mierda, me iré de aquí

\- Ya se quieres irte – respiro profundo – si te vas no podremos averiguar que paso

\- No soporto estar aquí Sasuke

\- Lo sé pero lejos – tosió un poco – lejos no resolveremos nada

\- ¿Por qué te cuentas? Me iré sola con mi hijo, tú te quedas

\- Estas loca – le grito – no dejare que te vayas sola, soy el líder de tu clan

\- No te das cuenta de lo que me hicieron, de lo que le hicieron a Haki

\- Claro que sí, no soy un imbécil, pero huyendo de aquí no solucionaremos nada, los culpables tienen que pagar

\- No soportare estar en un lugar que me odia – genial empezaba a llorar – no me pidas eso

\- Está bien – y no era que aceptaba, estaba cansándose – nos iremos más tarde, déjame recuperar mi fuerza, use mucha chacra y no podré moverme por unas horas

\- Pero

\- No repliques, iremos a la guarida de Orochimaru, es el único lugar que conozco en donde Konoha no molestara

\- Está bien – ella miro el suelo – si no hubieses llegado, tal vez ahora Naruto y yo

\- Lo sé – se pegó a la pared – él no te hubiera hecho daño, te hubiera detenido

\- Soy de lo peor

\- Somos Uchihas, nos gusta actuar a lo loco

\- Lo lamento, te vez cansado

\- Vamos a mi piso, tengo unas medicinas ahí

\- Sakura puede….

\- Ella esta con Kakashi, primero iremos a mi piso, después por Haki. Enviare un mensaje a la Hyuga si es que Naruto no lo hizo, aunque ya debió haberlo hecho. Vamos

La guio despacio, muchos anbus los seguían de cerca sin cubrirse. Vio a Iruka verlos y ser alejado por unos anbus, al parecer no querían que ellos tengan ningún tipo de contacto con otros ninjas. Llegaron a su piso a duras penas, al cerrar la puerta por fin pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer.

\- Sasuke – sintió las manos de sol en su rostro - ¿Estas bien?

\- No lo estoy – abrió los ojos – use un suero para acelerar mi chacra y darme adrenalina de otra forma jamás hubiera llegado tan rápido por ti

\- Lo lamento – ella acaricio un poco su mejilla

\- Si no lo hacia tu hubieras desatado otra tragedia, no podía permitirlo, hubiera sido peor

\- Lo se

\- Esto pasara, en mi cajón – uso se mano para señalar – hay una botella pequeña, es un tipo de antídoto

\- Está bien

La vio correr y buscar, pudo observar mejor su cuerpo, sus piernas estaban al descubierto con ese pantalón corto, eran atractivas, se veían suaves. Noto ciertos rasguños, pequeñas líneas rojas, ella se acercó.

\- ¿Es esta?

\- Si – se estaba desmayando – si – sus ojos se cerraron

\- No cierres los ojos mírame – ella lo obligo a verla – toma

Abrió como pudo su boca y sintió el amargo del líquido, lo paso y espero no desmayarse, sintió un alivio en su cuerpo. Como si flotara, poco a poco fue enfocando mejor, su fuerza regresaba y su cansancio pasaba.

Pudo oler el aroma embriagante de Sol, al sentirla tan cerca su cuerpo reacciono, la miro fijo y serio. Ella tenía la mirada en él, como esperando que le diga algo.

\- Enviare un mensaje a Hyuga

\- Está bien – ella se sentó en el suelo – quiero verlo, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón

\- No es buena idea que le digas nada, puede ser mucho peor

\- Lo sé, no quiero que sienta odio. No le diré nada, aunque por dentro me sienta culpable

\- Sol – ella lo miro – lo que pase a partir de ahora tiene que ser muy meditado, no podemos actuar a lo loco, ya le partiste los huesos a Kakashi, no te estoy diciendo que confío en el, no creas eso. Lo conozco y sé que no es una persona que le guste lastimar a otros, el perdió a sus amigos, a su padre, conoce el dolor de herir a otro, no lo creo capaz de lastimar a un niño, el apoyo a Naruto cuando me querían ejecutar, a pesar de que yo no lo quería cerca de mí se empeñó en buscarme, no lo aseguro pero sé que él no sería capaz de eso. Aquí hay algo mas

\- No volveré a confía en el

\- No te pido que hagas eso, en parte esto es su culpa. Solo te pido que medites las cosas, yo antes actué a lo loco y después descubrí que estaba haciendo todo mal, si confías en el o no es decisión tuya. Solo te pido que pienses bien y si en verdad quieres irte nos iremos, yo iré contigo. Eres parte de mi clan y me… - se quedó callado – y me comprometí contigo, a cuidarte y cuidar de Haki, me duele lo que ha pasado, no creas que no. Pero nada de lo que hagamos hará que las cosas cambien, si Kakashi está diciendo la verdad sé que hará hasta lo imposible para encontrar al culpable y lo matara con sus propias manos

\- Él se dejó golpear

\- Porque no tenía excusa, tal vez porque no encontraba la forma de explicarte que no sabía nada y no estoy defendiéndolo, me mostro su rostro y pude ver mucho dolor

\- No lo sé, yo…

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora, encontraremos la forma de ayudar a Haki, tiene que haber una manera. Orochimaru no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, después de todo si yo se lo pido el buscara la forma

\- ¿En serio? – vio como ella lo miraba esperanzada

\- Si, el conoce jutsus prohibidos, cosas ocultas algo debe encontrar para eso

\- Soy una mala madre

\- No Sol, tu no podrás estar siempre en la vida de Haki, el tendrá misiones en donde arriesgara su vida y tú no podrás estar ahí para rescatarlo, sé que debes sentirte mala, decepcionada de ti pero has hecho todo lo que pudiste, has dado todo de ti por él criándolo sola, no te culpes si en algún momento no puedes defenderlo, son etapas de la vida que no podemos eludir. Le has enseñado lo mejor, es admirable que él sea tan educado, enfocado y muy responsable, sin una figura paterna es difícil que un niño sea tan contralado. Tú lo has hecho y lo que paso demuestra que somos humanos, que no podemos evitar ciertas cosas pero podemos hacer algo para repararlas, no te culpes de esto, es algo que ni yo hubiera prevenido.

\- Sasuke – ella se acercó un poco – acabas de volverte un hombre, ya no te diré mocoso

\- Soy un hombre, creo habértelo dejado claro aquella vez

\- Tal vez se me olvido – ella acaricio su frente – no sería mala idea recordarlo

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, sus sentidos se activaron y su mano empezó a reaccionar, ¿Acaso ella le pedía algo más? ¿Era por el momento? Decidió que no desperdiciaría nada, se acercó un poco y beso su mejilla.

\- Cuando quieras – le susurró al oído

\- Tal vez sea el momento, la situación, la adrenalina – ella pego su frente a la de el – pero siento que debo

\- Maldición

La sujeto y la beso, ella correspondió y su cerebro grito un "Viva" el beso era salvaje, duro y apasionado. Siguió sujetando su cabeza por si ella entraba en razón y huía. La beso como si la necesitara, como si su vida dependiera de eso. Recordó como hace poco ella lo había acariciado, como lo había tocado. No solo su cerebro reacciono, su miembro también le dijo "Hola" sus hormonas estaban enloqueciendo y casi estallaron cuando ella se sentó sobre él. Sintió su peso y automáticamente su mano se posó en sus caderas, la pego tanto que ella podía sentir su erección, hizo que ella moviera las caderas y ese suave roce lo enloqueció, sabía que ella lo sentía, porque un gemido salió de su boca.

Abandono esos labios para atacar su cuello, ella tiro de su cabello como reclamándole lo brusco que era, su mano traviesa recorrió su pierna, regreso y se posó en su trasero.

Ella más confiada beso su cuello, entonces sintió que se perdía, sintió que se alejaba de la realidad, sintió la mano delicada de Sol recorrer su espalda sobre la camiseta que le empezaba a estorbar, dejo de manosear el trasero y se alejó un poco para sacarse la estúpida camiseta, cuando lo logro la volvió a sujetar por si ella recuperaba la cordura. Logro levantarse con ella encima y camino lento, seguía besando el cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas, abrió la puerta como pudo y cerró con seguro. La recostó en la cama y se colocó en medio, movió su cadera para hacerle sentir cuanto la deseaba.

Ella respondió y lo atrajo, sintió sus manos recorrer su espalda, después sus pectorales. Levanto la camiseta que ella usaba y se deleitó al ver sus pechos, sujetados por una tela delicada que los resaltaban. El broche estaba adelante, con sus dedos lo soltó dejando expuestos sus senos, en ese momento se arrepintió de no haber aceptado el brazo que le ofrecieron, con su única mano tendría que turnarse para tocarlos como quería.

Lo toco delicadamente y ella respondió con un gemido profundo, decidió apurarse y empezó a besarlo, ella sujeto su cabeza como tratando de detenerlo pero él se negó, después siguió el otro y regreso al otro. Estaba extasiado, en el paraíso.

Ella sujeto su cadera con sus piernas y sintió que perdería el control, como pudo bajo su pantalón y sus boxers, cuando los retiro por completo noto que ella lo miraba atenta, sonrió de lado y se acercó, entonces ella uso su fuerza y lo recostó en la cama, pensó que ella se largaría pero se sentó sobre el de nuevo, tuvo una vista privilegiada de esos senos, cuando añoro tener su otra mano, ella fue dejando besos en sus tetillas, su estómago, por todos los hokages, no resistiría más.

Entonces empezó a bajarle el pantalón corto, ella se dejó y lo ayudo. Las bragas salieron también y la vio, ya la había visto desnuda en el genjutsu pero en la realidad era más hermosa.

Vio que ella dudaba y se apuró, la recostó y se colocó al medio, beso su cuello y sintió la tensión.

\- Sasuke – ella logro decir

\- Es demasiado tarde para que me pidas detenerme – siguió besando su cuello

\- Lo sé solo que – paso saliva – ¿tienes cómo protegernos?

\- ¿Te refieres a preservativos?

\- Si

\- Déjame revisar

Se movió rápido y busco su pantalón, en el bolsillo encontró lo que buscaba, una cajita con cuatro preservativos que Orochimaru había puesto a la fuerza. El Maldito sabía que eso sucedería. Regreso y la vio cubierta por una sabana, sonrió por la timidez que demostraba.

\- Ya nos hemos visto todo antes – se sentó – porque te cubres

\- Tengo miedo, solo es eso – ella se cubrió el rostro

\- ¿Miedo?

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sé que no debo pero lo deseo

\- ¿Por qué crees que no debes?

\- Por ella

\- No hablemos de ella ahora, estamos tu y yo, solo eso importa

\- Pero

\- Deja eso para mí, después de esto veremos que hacemos

\- Qué fácil es para ti

\- No tiene por qué ser tan complicado, no estamos cometiendo un crimen

\- Siento que si

\- No – se metió debajo de las sábanas y busco su cuerpo – no estamos haciendo nada malo, no tengo una relación con ella, solo estamos en veremos qué pasa y estoy confundido

\- Tú crees que esto ayude a aclarar tus ideas

\- Si – la miro – sé que me ayudara

\- Vas a usarme entonces

\- Lo harás tú también

Entonces la beso, ella reacciono y se dejó besar, entre caricias se prometieron guardar el secreto y pensar después en eso. El abrió el empaque pero con una sola mano era difícil, entonces ella le quito el objeto y le sonrió. Lo saco y observo, ella se lo pondría, lo descubrió y vio su miembro, empezó a colocarle el preservativo, era una imagen demasiado sexy.

\- No soy una experta pero creo que así va

\- Gracias – la jalo e hizo que ella este sobre el – a tu ritmo

\- Está bien

Por fin todos sus sueños húmedos se harían realidad, todas esas ilusiones se volverían reales, ella fue poco a poco, tuvo que contener el gemido de placer cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella, vio como ella cerraba los ojos parecía acostumbrarse a la invasión.

\- Rayos duele – se recostó sobre el

\- ¿Cuántos años?

\- Casi siete

\- Maldición

Esa declaración hizo que su cuerpo se estremezca, entonces ella empezó a moverse, su mano sujeto su cadera para guiarla al ritmo que él quería, poco a poco se fue intensificando, eso estaba sucediendo y era terriblemente excitante. Estaba seguro que acabaría pronto, demasiado pronto. De un movimiento cambio de lugar y estaba sobre ella, la beso y se movió rápido, profundo, haciendo que el choque de sus caderas sonara de forma escandalosa.

Los gemidos eran ruidosos, más por el que por ella, no podía controlarse, su cuerpo estaba desobedeciendo. Entonces ella mordió su cuello y el suelto una grosería, se movió mas rápido y sintió como ella perdía el control, como ella llegaba al clímax, fue electrizante entonces se dejó llevar, movió sus caderas y siguió moviéndose, rápido y profundo, tres movimientos más hicieron que su cuerpo explote, dejo que el aire saliera mientras eyaculaba, termino apoyando su frente a la de ella y controlo su respiración.

Se miraron y a la vez dijeron

\- Otra vez...

Sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, lo harían hasta quedar extasiados uno del otro.


	18. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17: Lo siento

Le dolía todo, a cada inhalación sentía que se le partía la espalda, a cada exhalación sentía que su vida se iba. La cirugía a la que había sido sometido fue rápida, muy rápida para su gusto, hubiera querido permanecer adormecido por más tiempo, tal vez solo así podría dejar de pensar, podría dejar de vivir.

¿Por qué no investigo? ¿Por qué se cerró a la idea? Cuando tuvo sus sospechas su estupidez lo freno y se volvió ciego, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que dejo de lado la idea, que idiota había sido, que imbécil se sentía. ¿Cómo había dejado que eso suceda? ¿Cómo siendo Hokage pudo permitirlo? La mirada triste de Sol apareció como un recuerdo ardiente, sus ojos lloroso reclamándole lo sucedido le hicieron sentir deseos de gritar, no había podía decirle nada, se había quedado en blanco.

" _Él quiere ser como tú"_ – volvió a escuchar, la voz de ella estaba llena de ira y dolor, _"Proteger esta aldea"_ otra vez escucho, mordió su labio controlando el deseo de gritar, el deseo de solo decir ¿Por qué? Sujeto la sabana tan fuerte como su mano conectada a una vía de suero se lo permitía, juraba que empezó a sentir algo húmedo en su rostro. ¿Por qué nada le salía bien? ¿Por qué siempre alguien a quien quería terminaba muriendo o lastimada? ¿Era su naturaleza causar daño a los demás? Paso saliva amarga y le dolió la garganta, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo lo solucionaría?

" _Es irreversible"_ – esa frase le calo los huesos, su mano tembló, como cuando atravesó el cuerpo delicado de Rin con su chidori, ese mismo temblor de impotencia y deseos de retroceder el tiempo, esa misma sensación de que había perdido algo sin haberlo tenido. Porque había perdido a Sol, la había perdido sin haberla tenido y había perdido a Haki al que en algún momento imagino estúpidamente llamándolo "Papá".

Sus manos sujetaron la sabana con más fuerza y su boca se abrió un poco, ya no podía controlar el deseo de gritar y esperar que algo le suceda, quería que ella lo mate, que acabe lo que los demás interrumpieron, porque no podía volver a verla a los ojos, ¿Con que valor lo haría? ¿Con que moral? No podría, ni siquiera verla para decirle que lo sentía, que se moría por dentro.

\- Lo siento – dijo en un susurro bajo imaginando que ella estaba frente a el – lo siento tanto

Su voz se cortó y supo que eran sus lágrimas las que humedecían su almohada, quería darse la vuelta y enterrar su rostro para que nadie lo vea pero debido al dolor no podía moverse, aunque siendo sincero, no le importaba ser visto. Ya no le importaba nada, debería renunciar a ser Hokage, después de eso daba pie con bola a que digan que es un inepto también para eso, no pudo salvar a Rin, no pudo salvar a Obito, no pudo hacer que Sasuke regrese a Konoha sin una guerra de por medio, no pudo darse cuenta que alguien bajo su mando trataba de lastimarla, no pudo hacer nada, siempre era así con él.

La razón es que era un maldito estúpido, un ninja sobrevalorado por los demás, alguien que solo uso el regalo de su amigo para ganarse una reputación, alguien que por sus propios medio no hubiera podido derrotar a nadie, era solo una copia de su padre, vociferando que nunca deben abandonar a sus amigos y siempre termina lastimándolos o matándolos. ¿Qué clase de Hokage era? ¿Qué clase de ninja era? No era nadie, no debía ser nadie.

No podía controlar la lastima a el mismo, la poca autoestima que tenía ya se había venido abajo, era patético verlo así pero no podía hacer nada, no quería, podría desconectarse, abrirse la herida y morir desangrado, pero no podía, tampoco servía para eso.

\- Kakashi sensei –

La voz suave de Sakura lo trajo a la realidad, no abrió los ojos, solo giro su rostro escondiéndolo, lo que menos quería era que alguien sienta lastima por él.

\- Sé que está despierto

\- Dime Sakura – sabía que había algo cubriendo su rostro, no tenía su máscara pero sentía estar cubierto

\- Pudimos recuperar su pulmón y otros, será un poco lento pero en dos semanas podrá caminar con normalidad y tal vez tres meses para que este al 100%

\- Tres meses – dijo pasando saliva – tres

\- No pudimos hacer más, los golpes de Sol – se quedó callada – sus golpes fueron muy duros, estamos sorprendidos

\- Es Uchiha no lo olvides, hubiera preferido morir – se le escapo

\- ¿Por qué Sensei?

\- Sabes la razón – puso su rostro derecho – no hagas preguntas tontas

\- Lo siento – escucho una silla – no es culpa

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? – abrió sus ojos mirando el techo

\- Si – ella apareció en su campo de visión – Ud. Jamás dañaría a un niño y a ella, no lo creo capaz

\- Mate a mi compañera de equipo – la miro - ¿Sabías eso?

\- Fueron otras circunstancias

\- Como podrías saberlo, no estabas ahí

\- Sé que no lo hizo a propósito

\- Directa o indirectamente termino lastimando a los demás, ¿Es tan difícil de entender? – grito haciendo que un punzada de dolor ataque su estómago – déjame solo

\- No lo hare – ella lo miro seria – porque tengo miedo que de intente algo

\- No puedo hacerlo

\- ¿Lo ve kakashi-sensei? Ud. No es así

\- Se supone que soy el Hokage, alguien que debe velar por la seguridad de los demás

\- No fue Ud.

\- Fue bajo mi mando

\- Fue alguien mas

\- Yo firme los malditos papeles Sakura – le grito – los firme, no fue nadie más, no pedí pruebas, no me di el trabajo de revisar, simplemente lo firme y dije "Ok" – su voz se apagó – fue mi culpa, déjame solo

\- No – pudo ver que los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas – no fue su culpa, deje de sentir eso, buscaremos una solución

\- Es irreversible

\- Orochimaru no tiene toda la razón, tal vez si buscamos

\- Tiene seis años – la miro – es un niño de seis años, con sueños, con metas, con ideales y acabo de destrozarle la vida, ¿Es tan difícil entender que quiero morir? ¿Es tan duro para ti saber que me siento culpable? Lo soy, quiero solo quiero – cerro sus ojos – retroceder el tiempo Sakura, si hay alguna medicina para eso, algún veneno dámelo, no resisto esto que siento ahora, porque la he perdido sin haberla tenido, los pedir a ambos y ya los sentía parte de mi…. Doy pena lo sé – levanto su brazo cubriendo su rostro – por favor no lo comentes con nadie, soy un débil después de todo

Lloro en silencio, sabía que su alumna lo observaba, sabía que ella seguía ahí, nunca mostro sus emociones con nadie, siempre fue reservado pero después de esto, ya no podía, solo buscaba algo que lo calme. Sintió un peso sobre su pecho, respiro el aroma dulce del cabello, sabía que ella se había recostado en su pecho, entonces escucho el llanto de su ex alumna.

\- Yo le creo Kakashi-sensei, yo creo y confió en Ud. Sé que saldrá de este vacío y encontrara el camino, me tiene para apoyarlo y también tiene a Naruto. Por favor cuente con nosotros

Su mano bajo y se posó en la cabeza, acaricio el cabello y trato de darle consuelo, su lado paternal afloro y dejo de llorar, después de todo ella tenía razón, así sea solo ella quien confiaba en él, tenía a alguien y con eso le bastaba para resistir lo que vendría ahora.

* * *

Sol estaba viendo el techo desde hace horas, no encontraba la lógica de lo que había sucedido hasta hace poco, solo tenía la mente entreverada entre la traición de la aldea y Sasuke. Giro lento y se topó con el rostro del que hasta hace poco fue un mocoso, estaba dormido, seguía dormido, era lo correcto. Ella llevaba casi dos horas pensando, viendo el techo de ese piso nuevo. Sasuke solo se había dedicado a dormir, como si estuviera agotado, bueno si debía de estarlo, ella se sentía cansada, sin embargo no hizo nada por irse, no se levantó y dejo una nota diciendo "Lo siento no debió pasar" porque en parte sentía que eso tenía que pasar para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, le gustaba el mocoso, perdón Sasuke. Se corrigió mentalmente, el chico tenía algo que tal vez muchas habían visto, por esa razón le gustaba, era malditamente atractivo y olía bien. Pero gustar es una cosa y estar enamorada es otra. Él le gustaba y mucho, pero ahora había descubierto que no era algo que iría mas allá, el amor era diferente, era tan distinto a lo que había sentido.

Si dijera que no había disfrutado lo que habían hecho quedaría como una perra mentirosa, lo había disfrutado y mucho porque él tenía una vitalidad sorprendente y podía ser muy apasionado en el acto, diciéndole cosas sucias y haciéndolas. Era joven y ella una vieja, no es que tuviera una lista larga de chicos con los pudiera comparar pero se notaba la juventud en él, todo hasta ahí estaba bien. Solo que algo no le hacía sentir completa, su corazón no se sentía bien, algo no estaba bien.

Era el mismo sentimiento de cuando estando enamorada un tipo guapo la beso, sintió nervios, sintió raro, como si su corazón estuviera en otra parte. Tal vez ella ya estaba enamorada de otra persona y por eso sentía que lo que paso no debía repetirse, no se sentía mal o culpable solo sentía que algo le faltaba. En fin no tenía tiempo para pensar en su corazón, tenía que volver a la realidad y enfocarse en Haki, él era lo más importante, total Sasuke le había dicho que no le tomara mucha importancia a lo que habían hecho.

" _Solo paso y ya, déjalo así"_ esa fue su frase cuando lo volvían a hacer por segunda vez y llego una tercera que los dejo más cansados, miro el reloj era casi el medio día, ya se había perdido por horas con el mocoso. Perdón Sasuke, se gritó mentalmente. Tenía que ponerse de pie y meditar las cosas, ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? Tal vez buscar un buen médico que revise a Haki y lo evalué por si milagrosamente algún antídoto aparece, el solo imaginar la sonrisa de su hijo hizo que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, quería abrazarlo y pedirle perdón pero sería peligroso mientras este aun así, tenía que estar fuerte para él, no podía presentarse toda llorosa o preocupada, él no era un niño tonto, se daría cuenta que algo pasaba.

Se sentó y observo el tiradero que tenían en esa habitación, ropa, cosas y hasta preservativos usados, se insultó mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, ¿Qué diablos hice? Se preguntó suspirando, decidió levantarse y darse una ducha, no tenía sentido seguir recostada sin hacer nada. Se levantó y observo su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo del mocoso, vio que había adelgazado, a penas lo notaba. Sus piernas estaban extrañas como más fuertes, su vientre aún tenía una curva, no era plano como de las muchachas, tenía las estrías resaltando y cuando se puso de perfil noto la pequeña curva de su vientre, el embarazo le había dejado ese regalo que por más ejercicios que haga jamás se iría.

Ya lo había superado pero viendo a Sasuke de reojo se sintió fea, vieja y nada atractiva, abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio unas marcas en su cuello, se acercó al espejo incrédula.

\- ¿Qué carajos? – grito tocándose la zona – maldición, maldito mocoso

Ni ese grito había despertado al bello durmiente, giro a verlo y él seguía dormido, enfurecida le quito la sabana de un jalón haciendo que el quede con el trasero al aire. Se puso nerviosa al ver ese cuerpo tan bien formado del mocoso, también miro algunas cicatrices en la espalda y la venda que envolvía lo que quedaba de brazo se había soltado, vio la cicatriz horrible y decidió mejor taparlo pero el había reaccionado y se giró para verla.

Hubiera sido gracioso verlo todo despeinado y con los ojos medio cerrados pero recordó las mordidas que tenía y se acercó furiosa.

\- ¿Qué carajos es esto? – señalo su cuello

\- Tu cuello – dijo el sobándose los ojos – ¿no sabes el nombre?

\- Déjate de tonterías – lo empujo quedando sobre el - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Fue el momento – sonrió de lado – sabes que tú también me las hiciste – señalo su pectoral

\- Eso no es excusa ¿Cómo me presentare con Haki?

\- Te cubres – sintió como la única mano del chico se posaba en su trasero – aunque ahora no lo haces

\- Deja de tocarme mocoso pervertido – se sentó derecha – hace tanto calor y Haki se dará cuenta

-Sé que podrás disimularlo – el hizo un movimiento rápido y quedo sobre ella – odio que me digas mocoso

\- Lo eres cuando haces cosas así

\- No lo soy – sintió que besaban su cuello – te lo demostrare otra vez

\- Ya no – lo empujo – no lo deseo

\- Segura – le sonrió de lado - ¿Veamos?

El maldito atrevido la beso salvajemente, no entendía porque el tenía que ser así. Sintió la mano del chico posarse en su intimidad, quiso gritar pero el introdujo su lengua, mientras la exploraba por los dos lados ella seguía forcejeando.

\- Te deseo – le dijo

Un pequeño flash back vino a su mente, cuando Kakashi le había dicho lo mismo. Sus ojos se cerraron y el apareció, sin su máscara acercándose a ella, ahora era el quien la tocaba así, quien la besaba con esa fuerza. Su gemido fue sonoro y abrió las piernas, no podía estar pasándole eso, no podía hacerle eso.

Sintió un intruso en su cuerpo, después envestidas, en su mente era el maldito traidor quien la acariciaba, quien le hacia el amor, era Kakashi quien la penetraba con esa violencia, pero esa imagen se fue al diablo cuando recordó como lo tenía con sangre, como lo golpeaba y como él le decía "No sé".

Empujo al hombre de su imaginación y a la vez empujaba a Ssuke, el la miro contrariado, como preguntándose qué pasaba, Trato de disimular.

\- Ya no tenemos preservativos – busco su ropa

\- Puedo controlarlo

\- No Sasuke – el insistió y beso su nuca – por favor

\- Déjame hacerlo – el seguía besándola

\- Ya basta

Se levantó y busco la sabana, se envolvió y camino directo al baño. No podía permitir que eso pase otra vez, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable? Vio la ducha y se metió rápido, el agua fría la ayudaría a calmar sus ideas, necesitaba relajarse y centrarse en el asunto principal. El agua fría la fue calmando y recordó el estado en el que había quedado kakashi, fue demasiado agresiva pero se lo merecía, aunque muy dentro suyo sabía que estaba siendo injusta al culparlo de todo, Sasuke confiaba en él, todos confiaban en él. Peor ¿ella? Ella ya no lo hacía, si tan solo él no se hubiera negado desde un principio a ayudarla a investigar otra seria la historia. Uso el sahmpo que encontró y el jabón, necesitaba limpiar su cuerpo, no se sentía sucia solo algo culpable.

\- Pásame el shampo – giro asustada y vio a Sasuke desnudo frente a ella, ahora parecía molesto

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Olvidas que es mi piso? ¿Mi ducha?

\- Pero la estoy usando – se cubrió los pechos indignada

\- ¿Y qué? ¿hay algo que no haya visto o tocado?

\- Atrevido – le grito

\- Dame el maldito shampo – la empujo un poco entrando y cogiendo la botella

Vio como el sin vergüenza o pena se empezaba a duchar sin importarle que ella este ahí, molesta y por no darle l gusto lo empujo y se puso debajo del agua. No iba a incomodarla.

\- Demonios – dijo abriendo más el grifo haciendo que el agua salga

\- Es mucha

\- Me gusta así

\- Esta helada

\- Mucho mejor

\- Déjame abrir la otra

\- No

\- Es mi ducha

\- Mi turno

\- Jodete

\- Ya lo hicimos

Se miraron por eternos segundos mientras el agua los mojaba, pareciera que ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer. Entonces el cogió el jabón y empezó a tallarlo por su cuerpo, ella le dio la espalda y dejo que el agua limpiara su cuerpo, tal como lo había dicho el mocoso, todo su pecho estaba lleno de mordiscos, su cuello tenia marcas no tan notorias como ella pero si alguien lo miraba sin camiseta lo notaria.

Termino y busco una toalla, encontró una y se envolvió con esta. Busco otra para secar su cabello, al no encontrarla empezó a peinárselo con los dedos, el silencio seguía. De reojo vio como el limpiaba su cuerpo, se sonrojo un poco cuando vio como aseaba su parte intima, miro al piso disimulando pero volvió a observar, su cuerpo era el de un hombre, desarrollado, con músculos pequeños, era delgado a comparación de Naruto, que era delgado solo que ahora había ganado algo de peso.

Pensando en Naruto un nudo se instaló en su garganta, casi había luchado contra él, que vergüenza, que torpe había sido. ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora? ¿La tomaría como peligrosa? Al tocar su cabello noto que estaba largo, demasiado largo, siempre lo traía en un moño y no había notado cuanto había crecido, tal vez un pequeño corte le caiga bien.

Buscaría donde cortárselo con Haki, al pensar en su hijo la ola de olor y frustración regreso, ¿Orochimaru la ayudaría sin más? ¿Pediría algo a cambio? Le caía bien, pero había algo siniestro en el hombre.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – vio las piernas del mocoso y subió la mirada, el seguir desnudo sin ninguna gota de vergüenza

\- Nada – giro para no verlo

\- Miente si quieres pero pasa algo

\- Debo ver a Haki

\- Aun no sale de la academia – él le dio la espalda y busco una toalla – podemos ir a la hora de salida

\- Iré – recalco porque eso de iremos no le gustaba

\- ¿No entendiste cuando dije iremos?

\- No necesito una niñera ¿Tu si?

\- Sol si lo que quieres es molestarme déjame decirte que no lo conseguirás, estoy de buen humor

\- ¿Así? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hicimos el amor y estoy algo feliz – él lo dijo sin ninguna expresión

\- Bastardo – dijo tratando de salir

\- Sol – la sujeto – siento que te estas arrepintiendo

\- Mira Sasuke – giro a verlo – ahora no tengo ni quiero perder mi tiempo en pesar porque carajo me acosté contigo, o si estas feliz o sientes mariposas en el estómago, tengo otra cosa más importante que entrar en arrepentimiento o sentirme feliz, ¿Entendiste?

Vio como el la miraba serio, que soltaba su mano lento y que miraba el suelo, tal vez fue muy cruel, iba a decirle algo pero el hablo primero.

\- Ahora sé lo que sintió Sakura cuando le dije que no quería escuchar nada después de tener relaciones con ella – la miro – ahora sé cómo le dolió eso

El mocoso le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta, le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Dentro de ella maldijo porque se había pasado pero el bastardo le confeso que el había actuado igual. Él no tenía los mismos motivos que ella pero no cabía duda que eran Uchihas y que lastimar a otros era su mejor virtud.

Regreso a la habitación y busco su ropa, esa camisera no le cubriría el cuello. Abrió sin miedo los cajones del mocoso, encontró una camisera de cuello alto, se la iba a colocar pero vio que tenía el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, a regañadientes se la puso y busco pantalones, ni loca se volvería a poner esos cortos, aunque era cómodos, mostraban más de cuenta. Encontró unos con liga y sonrió, al menos no necesitaría sujetarlos con nada.

Los doblo bastante porque el mocoso era alto, ahora se sentía más cómoda. Se miró al espejo, tenía los ojos hinchados, la vista cansada y los labios rojos. Iba a usar el peine del mocoso pero sintió algo, una presencia. No sabía como pero sintió una presencia acercándose, cuando noto quien era observo todo.

Era Sakura, esa sensación era por ella, miro todo, era un desastre. Se apuró a acomodar todo, levanto la basura, la ropa, las sabanas, acomodo la cama. Fue en tiempo record, abrió una fragancia y la roseo por todo el lugar, al menos no olería a sexo. Se acomodó la ropa e iba a avisarle a Sasuke pero la puerta sonó.

Salió rápido y medito si era buena idea hacerla pasar, dudando abrió la puerta y la pelirosa la vio con sorpresa en los ojos, tal vez no espero encontrarla ahí.

\- Hola Sakura – fingió sorpresa – pasa

\- No – ella retrocedió – no quisiera interrumpir

\- No interrumpes nada – la jalo – pasa por favor

Vio como la muchacha daba una vista rápida a todo, después la quedo mirando como analizándola. Obviamente notaria que usaba ropa de Sasuke, aún tenía el cabello suelto húmedo.

\- Sasuke-kun – Sakura miro a varios lados

\- Está dándose una ducha – busco alguna excusa – hablamos mucho y discutimos, necesitaba relajarse

\- Ya veo – se sentó en un mueble

¿Cómo está el? – la imito y trato de no sonar preocupada

\- En tres meses estará en condiciones de luchar

\- ¿Tres meses? – se preguntó si había sido tan agresiva, solo fueron unos golpes

\- Tenía unos órganos muy dañados

\- Solo lo golpeé – dijo bajo

\- Tal vez la ira que tenías no te hizo notar la fuerza que usaste, su pulmón es el que nos dio más trabajo, sus costillas soldaran pronto, no podrá respirar con normalidad aun

\- Rayos – sí que lo había lastimado, pero se lo merecía – bueno se le merecía

\- No lo creo – miro como la pelirosa agachaba la mirada – él está sufriendo y mucho, se siente tan culpable que

\- No importa eso – se levantó – si sufre o no es irrelevante, nada de eso hará que Haki o yo recuperemos la vista como antes, por mi puede azotarse si desea, es su culpa después de todo

\- No seas cruel

\- Crueldad es lo que hicieron conmigo – le grito – eso es crueldad, ser fría e indiferente no es lo mismo

\- Es parecido, el no tuvo la culpa

\- ¿Es el hokage no? – espero que ella asienta – él debe saber todo lo que pasa

\- No siempre es así, si trataras de entenderlo

\- Cambiemos de tema

\- Por favor Sol – la chica se levantó – he hablado con él, está destrozado, trata de entender que ser Hokage es muy difícil, lo que paso salió de sus manos, el debió ser más cuidadoso pero no solo estas tú en la aldea, hay muchos más problemas que resolver y tal vez por eso se descuidó un poco, está sufriendo y no puedes ser indiferente

\- ¿Te das cuenta que estas siendo egoísta? El sufre oh si – se burló – denle un pañuelo y mi hijo ¿qué? – se acercó – ¿y yo que? Nos quedaremos ciegos y no debemos culparlo o sentirnos mal ¿porque el sufre? Tonterías, el seguirá viendo normal y con vida feliz

\- No es así

\- El día que seas madre entenderás como siento – le grito

\- Puedo entenderlo – la chica le respondió el grito

\- No lo entiendes, nadie depende de ti, el día que alguien lastime a tus hijos sabrás que lo que yo hice es poco

\- Estas siendo cruel

\- Y tu una tonta en creer que es lo que siente

Se quedaron viendo por eternos segundos, la pelirosa tenía la mirada molesta y triste. Maldita sea, estaban defendiéndolo, obvio que lo harían eras sus alumnos después de todo.

\- Sol – Sasuke apareció secándose el cabello, giro y agradeció que esté usando ropa – Sakura – tiro la toalla a la mesa

\- Sasuke-kun – ella se acercó – él está bien, la cirugía fue tediosa pero en tres meses podrá luchar

\- No pregunte nada de eso – se alejó de la chica – lo único que necesito es que este con vida para que me dé explicaciones de que rayos paso

\- Como le dije a Sol, están apresurándose en culparlo

\- Nadie lo está culpando, quiera o no él es la cabeza de la aldea y firmo para que esa medicina llegue a manos de Sol, lo que menos debe hacer es querer lavarse las manos

\- No lo está haciendo – la pelirosa se enfadó – él está sufriendo

\- Se lo merece y mas – Sasuke se sentó

\- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? – la pelirosa los miro - ¿Acaso todos los Uchiha son unos insensibles?

Sol golpeo la mesita que tenía al alcance haciendo que el florero se caiga y se rompa, ya se había hartado de la mocosa, ella no entendía nada.

\- Como siempre Sakura, empiezas a estorbar – Sasuke se levantó mirándola

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – la pelirrosa se acercó furiosa – te he apoyado, ayudado e influí en la decisión de Kakashi-sensei para que te deje libre, me debes eso

\- Nunca te pedí nada – el mocoso le grito – nunca te lo pedí, ahora no me vengas con que gracias a ti estoy libre, ahórrate eso – le dio la espalda

\- No me harás eso – ella lo hizo girar con fuerza – no es solo gracias a mí, es gracias a Naruto también, gracias a muchos que te aprecian, Kakashi-sensei también lo hizo

\- ¿Y es por eso que le debo pleitesía? Acaban de lastimar a dos miembros de mi clan, por su maldita negligencia, ¿Qué debo hacer? Solo dejarlo pasar, es irreversible

\- Lo entiendo

\- No lo haces, si lo hicieras no lo defenderías tanto ¿O es que él te pidió que lo hagas?

\- No

\- Entonces no te metas donde no te llaman – con eso Sasuke termino la conversación – Sol – giro a verla – será mejor que comamos algo, usamos mucho chacra en el sharingan, además iremos por Haki

\- ¿ramen?

\- Por ahora si – el mocoso camino hasta estar muy cerca – tus ojos están hinchados, necesitas descansar

\- Cuando Haki este conmigo lo hare, tienes razón tengo hambre

\- Vamos

Iban a salir y recordaron a Sakura, ella tenía las manos empuñadas, mirando el suelo. Sol miro a Sasuke como avisándole que la dejarían encerrada si no le decían nada, Sasuke suspiro en cansancio y giro.

\- Vamos a salir, voy a cerrar con llave – pero la pelirosa no hizo nada seguía viendo el piso

\- Sakura – Sol hablo y la chica levanto la mirada tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

La pelirosa salió casi empujándolos, se miraron entre sí como aceptando el desplante. El Mocoso cerró la puerta con llave y la pelirosa giro a verlos.

\- Todos los Uchihas son iguales, tratan de alejar a quienes los apoyan. Ustedes merecen estar juntos, son tal para cual, insensibles e idiotas

Sasuke iba a responderle pero le tapó la boca, la pelirosa seguía viéndolos como esperando alguna respuesta, algún ataque. Para ella eso era infantil, a veces el silencio era la mejor respuesta.

\- Ramen picante seria genial

\- No como mucho picante pero por ti lo haría – el mocoso avanzo pasando de largo a Sakura – probémoslo

\- Si, después veremos lo de orochimaru, necesito opciones

\- Podemos ir unos días al sonido, la aldea te gustara

La dejaron así, no quería pelear con nadie y menos con ella. Naruto se enfadaría, además era una mocosa atacando, si quería pelear que busque a otra. Caminaron en silencio y noto a ocho anbus siguiéndolos, miro de reojo al mocoso y vio que el también miraba a los anbus.

\- ¿Iras a verlo? – el mocoso la miro

\- ¿A quién?

\- Sabes a quien me refiero – giraron a la derecha

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Tal vez tenga mucho que decirte, te lo debe

\- La última vez se quedó callado

\- No se puede hablar con un pulmón perforado y las costillas rotas

\- Perdió su oportunidad

\- ¿Cuál oportunidad?

\- Todas las que tenia

\- ¿Todas?

\- Cambiemos de tema – llegaron a ichiraku – creo que fuiste duro con Sakura

\- Estaba hartándome

\- Lo sé pero siento que no debimos hacerla sentir mal

\- Oíste lo último que dijo – tomaron asiento – fue clara

\- Pero te ama

\- Eso no viene al caso

\- Si tú lo dices

Pidieron su comida y extrañamente todo estaba en silencio, era como si los que los miraban solo bajaban la cabeza y pasaban de ellos. Estaba probando su comida cuando la cortina se abrió y una sombra los tapo, el que los atendía bajo la cabeza en respeto y no giraron.

\- Que descarada eres – reconoció la voz y siguió comiendo – tan fresca cuando casi matas al Hokage

\- Sra. – Sol toco la mano de Sasuke

\- Come se va a enfriar –

\- Atrevida te estoy hablando – sintió que tiraban de su hombro y paso saliva cerrando los ojos

Esa maldita anciana quería morir, sus manos temblaron y trato de controlarse. Si hacia algo sería peor pero esta maldita perra era culpable también, tal vez más culpable que Kakashi.

\- Me darás la espalda, entonces tengo razón al decir que eres una Uchiha llena de odio, que alegría que ahora el mocoso y tu estén cie…

No la dejo terminar, a una velocidad desconocida se posiciono frente a ella y la miro fijo, su sharingan se activó y la anciana cayó al suelo desmayada, muchos anbus aparecieron y quisieron sujetarla.

\- Si me tocan se quedara en ese lugar al que la envié

\- Srta. Sol – un anbu hablo – esto puede agravar su situación

\- Claro me tratan como si yo hubiera sido la que hizo el daño, cuando es a mí a quien lo hicieron, llévense a esta anciana lejos de mi

\- Pero

\- Llévensela – Naruto apareció a su lado en su modo sabio – no debió decir eso

\- Naruto – el anbu retrocedió – está bien

\- Yo me encargo dattebayo

Vio como cargaban a la anciana y se alejaban, tranquilizo sus ojos y miro al joven, este tenía la mirada seria y acusadora.

\- Nechan

\- No me digas que no debí hacerlo

\- ¿Está en el tsukuyomi?

\- ¿Qué rayos eso?

\- ¿A dónde la enviaste?

\- No lo sé, solo imagine un lugar lleno de dinosaurios

\- ¿Dinosaurios?

\- Si, tal vez este ahí escapando de uno, solo será ilusión no ¿Sasuke?

El otro Uchiha seguía comiendo de lo más tranquilo, giro a verlos y asintió. Naruto se acercó extrañado y le bajo un poco el cuello de la camiseta.

\- ¿Sasuke que te paso? ¿Te mordieron?

\- No – se alejó – fue en mi última misión

\- Pero ha pasado mucho

\- Y eso que – se puso nervioso

\- Sakura me dio esto nechan, fue muy temprano disculpa si te lo doy ahora, son tus exámenes de sangre y embarazo

Vieron como Sasuke se atraganto con el ramen, lo ayudaron a recuperarse. Sol sonrió, era tan atrevido para algunas cosas y tan tímido para otras.

\- Está bien, ¿Cómo esta Haki?

\- Muy bien, lo dejamos en la academia no tiene idea de lo paso

\- Gracias, le deberé mucho a Hinata

\- Su padre estaba feliz de tenerlo, le estaba enseñando el puño suave y sin ser parte de los Hyuga podía hacerlo fenomenal

\- Qué bueno, ahora espero que pueda alcanzar sus sueños

\- Encontraremos la forma nechan, no perdamos la fe. El recuperara su vista otra vez

\- Ojala Naruto – le toco la mejilla – luces cansado

\- Es por lo que paso, tú también estas cansada, tus ojos están muy rojos

\- Lo sé – se sentó – no sé qué hare ahora

\- Deja que las cosas se calmen y encontraremos la forma, también tengo un mensaje de Kakashi- sensei

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me dio este papel hace un momento que pase por el hospital, lo dejaste hecho mierda – le dio la hoja – léela

\- No – la rechazo – no

\- Por favor nechan, no puede moverse, la escribió casi temblando

Vio rápido a Sasuke y este solo levanto los hombros, recibió la hoja y se agacho. Tenía miedo abrirla, la desdoblo y noto que las letras eran como las de un niño. Solo había una frase en la hoja que la hizo sentir más triste aun, solo una frase que hizo que su corazón se estruje y latiera más rápido.

 ** _"Lo siento"_**

 _..._


	19. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18: Nos veremos

Sol caminaba con la mirada baja, a su lado Naruto platicaba animadamente con Sasuke, parecían lejanos y cercanos. Conforme llegaban a la academia los nervios de ver a Haki crecían, no podría decirle nada pero tampoco podía ocultarle las cosas, tenía que encontrar una buena excusa.

\- Por eso nos casaremos la próxima semana

\- ¿Qué? – ella grito incrédula - ¿Es la próxima semana?

\- Si nechan – el rubio la miro molesta – tienes la invitación

\- Lo había olvidado lo siento

Y era verdad, había olvidado la boda de Naruto, estaba tan enfocada en sus problemas, entrenamiento y ahora en esto que había dejado de lado la boda del rubio. Que tonta había sido, con los últimos acontecimientos tal vez no acuda, tenía que irse y buscar una solución para Haki.

\- Hinata me dijo que tal vez podamos posponerla con lo que paso

\- No Naruto – se alarmo – eso sería grosero, las invitaciones ya están repartidas, Hiashi puede enloquecer

\- Pero nechan, si te vas no estarás y quiero que estés presente

\- Así no esté presente Naruto, es tu boda, lo que paso conmigo no tiene nada que ver

\- No será lo mismo sin ti, Hinata no querrá casarse sin tu presencia, te considera una hermana

\- Lo sé pero – suspiro – sabes que no puedo estar aquí, tengo que buscar algún antídoto para Haki

\- Quiero acompañarte

\- No Naruto, es tu boda y luna de miel, dijiste que tome con calma las cosas, entonces ayúdame en eso. Cásate y ve a tu luna de miel, estaré en contacto

\- ¿Iras con ella Sasuke?

\- Sabes que si – el mocoso los miro – es mi objetivo

\- Oye, no puedes perderte la boda de Naruto, puedo ir sola a ver a Orochimaru

\- No lo harás, tengo que estar cerca y en eso Naruto me apoyara ¿No es así?

\- Si nechan, no confió del todo en ese sujeto.

\- Pero sería raro que no estemos los dos, toda la aldea se enterara

\- Casi ya lo saben

\- Solo saben que le patee el trasero al Hokage y sigo libre, nadie le ha dicho la verdad

\- Se enteraran de algún modo

\- Eso espero Naruto, ya empezaban a verme con confianza pero ahora me miran como si fuera una asesina

\- Déjalos nechan, solo nosotros sabemos la verdad

Siguió caminando tranquila, quería estar es dia tan importante para Naruto pero aplazar más la búsqueda de opciones para Haki sería contraproducente, además no quería ver a Kakashi. Por ser el Hokage tenía que estar ahí, sería peligroso tenerlo cerca. Recordó lo que estaba escrito en la nota, "Lo siento" claro con eso se solucionaba todo ¿No? Tonterías.

\- Sol – Al escuchar la voz de Iruka se quedó quieta, el profesor tenía la mirada seria – Buenas

\- ¿Dónde está Haki?

\- Aún sigue en el aula, tengo a tres anbus custodiándolo

\- ¿Por qué? – grito - ¿Qué paso?

\- Los consejeros ordenaron vigilarlo por precaución

\- El puedo cuidarse solo – Sasuke interrumpió

\- No es por él, es por la aldea

\- Malditos

Eso era el colmo, ahora habían calificado de peligroso a un niño de casi siete años. ¿Qué mierda tenían en la cabeza esos ancianos? ¿Acaso no se enteraban que estaban robándoles el oxígeno a los más jóvenes? Quería matarlos, como podían hacerle eso.

\- Vengo por el – se adelantó seria

\- Necesito el permiso del Hokage, me ordenaron eso

\- Iruka-sensei – Naruto se pegó a ella - ¿Por qué?

\- Me ordenaron que el niño no saldría sin la autorización del Hokage y sin custodia de esos anbus

\- Es mi hijo maldición – le grito empujándolo – exijo que me lo entreguen ahora o voy

\- Cálmate – Sasuke le toco el hombro – respira, será peor

\- Soy su madre

\- Lo se Sol pero – miro a la escuela – no puedo hacer nada

\- Iruka-sensei – escucharon un llamado y giraron a ver a Shikamaru corriendo – tome esto

Miraron al Nara agitado y después a Iruka, el abría el pergamino y leía. Después camino en dirección a los Anbus y estos le cedían el paso. Luego de unos minutos de silencio se escuchó muchos pasos, Haki salía corriendo a su encuentro.

\- Mamá – grito al verla

\- Hijo – corrió a abrazarlo

Fue como si no lo hubiese visto en años, lo abrazo tan fuerte que temía lastimarlo, al sentirlo quiso llorar, prometerle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero se controló, no podía hacerle notar que estaba desesperada.

\- Te extrañe – le dijo sonriente

\- Yo más – se secó rápido unas lágrimas traidoras – no sabes cuanto

\- ¿Iremos a casa?

\- Si mi amor – se levantó – iremos

\- Hola Naruto – Haki se acercó al rubio – Hola Sasuke

\- Hola – dijeron a la vez mirándose molestos

\- Mamá – ella giro a verlo - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esos anbus estaban cuidándome?

\- Fue idea de Kakashi – se agacho – estaba preocupado por ti – fue lo único que se le ocurrió

\- No me mientas – el niño la miro serio - ¿Por qué casi dejaste al borde de la muerte al Hokage?

\- ¿Qué? – se levantó a mirar a Iruka, él estaba sorprendido

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Iruka se agacho un poco

\- Los maestros dijeron que mi madre era una bruja, había casi matado el Hokage. Los escuche

\- No fue así hijo – maldición – fue bueno..

\- ¿Es verdad que me quedare ciego?

\- ¿Qué? – se paró otra vez

\- ¿Es verdad? ¿Por eso ya no puedo ver bien?

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

\- En toda la academia se habla de eso, no soy un tonto ¿Por eso le pegaste?

\- Haki hablaremos de eso, aquí no, vamos a casa

\- Entonces es cierto – Haki bajo la mirada – entonces si me quedare ciego

\- Son tonterías – Sasuke se acercó – lo que digan los demás no debe importarte, creí que eras más inteligente y no escucharías habladurías

\- Sasuke – Haki agacho más la mirada

\- ¿Confías en Sol?

\- Si

\- Entonces saca e tu cabeza esas habladurías, se ve que los maestros no tienen nada más que hacer – miro a Iruka

\- Lo siento no sabía – el hombre agacho la cabeza

\- Haki vamos – Naruto le sujeto la mano – vamos a casa

\- Si Naruto

Sol vio como Haki caminaba de la mano con Naruto y Sasuke los seguía, giro a encarar a Iruka. El tembló un poco, ¿tanto miedo daba? Suspiro y luego miro el edificio, no tenía caso ocultarle las cosas a Haki, pero ¿Cómo le diría la verdad?

\- Estaba pensando ocultárselo – hablo viendo al edificio – decirle algo sorprendente, nada que lo llene de resentimientos pero – lo miro – gracias a tus compañeros, tendré que decirle la verdad

\- Sol lo siento, no sé cómo es que paso eso y tampoco sé que lo paso entre ustedes. Solo lo que algunos comentan, si pudieras decirme la verdad

\- La única verdad es que quisieron dejarme ciega incluyendo a mi hijo, tuve que buscar otra opinión para descubrirlo, es irreversible. Pero los aldeanos creen que intente matar al hokage sin razón alguna, me culpan ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Es increíble

\- Este fue el último día de mi hijo aquí – señala la academia – Adiós

Giro y escuchó un "Sol por favor" pero siguió su camino, ahora tenía que pensar cómo diablos le diría las cosas a Haki. Mañana mismo se largaría de Konoha, ya no podía seguir ahí.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba observando al niño, tenía la mirada seria y concentada, no era tonto o fácil de engañar, tenían que escoger las palabras adecuadas para decirle la verdad. De otra forma se volvería como el, como antes.

\- Creo que hoy será la última vez que los vea – el los sorprendió al decir eso

\- ¿Por qué Haki? – Naruto se detuvo

\- Lo vi en los ojos de mamá, está furiosa y llena de tristeza, ella cree que no me doy cuenta, pero la conozco. Cuando sus ojos se tornan así, es porque está por irse. Ya nos pasó antes

\- ¿Cuándo? – Sasuke estaba interesado

\- Vivíamos en un edificio hace años, las mujeres de ahí eran unas brujas, siempre decían que mamá era una inepta por ser madre soltera, ellas eran casadas y decían que mi madre daba mal ejemplo a sus hijas o vecinas. Una vez dijeron que ella no fue lo suficientemente mujer para retener a un hombre y darme un padre digno, mamá se enteró y les partió la cara – sonrió – yo lo vi escondido, las golpeo muy fuerte, después me miro y tenía la misma mirada de hoy, al día siguiente nos mudamos, mamá lloraba a escondidas, siempre lo hacía en la ducha o cuando limpiaba con música alta, no quería que yo lo note pero nunca lo pudo ocultar.

\- En el mundo en que vivías eran crueles

\- Si Naruto, hasta los niños se burlaban de mi por no tener papa, decían "Miren al que no tiene papa" no le decía nada a mamá porque – genial el niño empezaba a llorar – no quería ser una carga, ella ya sufría mucho y si yo le decía algo tal vez ella sufriría mas

Vio como Naruto se agachaba y abrazaba a Haki, él quería hacerlo pero tal vez algo le faltaba. Haki era valiente y muy maduro, pero no era bueno que un niño cargue con tanto dolor, él lo había vivido, era demasiada presión para un niño. Podía jugarle mal en un futuro, podía volverlo alguien que Sol jamás quería.

\- Haki – el niño se separó de Naruto que tenía los ojos brillosos – las personas suelen ser crueles cuando saben que eres débil, tratan de lastimarte solo porque ellos sufren, tal vez ellos tenían padres pero no eran felices, por eso se burlaban, porque así ellos se sentían bien

\- Eso me dijo mamá una vez

\- Porque es la verdad, tu eres muy fuerte, valiente y sabes que solo buscaban lastimarte, la mejor respuesta a eso es una sonrisa – acaricio su cabeza – tu felicidad es el peor castigo para quienes te odian

\- Eso también me dijo mamá – se secó los ojos – en la academia me dijeron que por más dolor que sienta no debo derramar una sola lagrima – sonrió – lo siento

\- No digas eso – se agacho – a veces necesitamos dejar salir eso, limpiar el corazón – le toco el pecho – para así seguir con nuestro camino ninja

Haki lo miro y sonrió, era la misma sonrisa de Sol, tan llena de vida, tan libre de culpas. Se levantó y vio que Naruto lo veía con los ojos brillosos y una sonrisa esplendida.

\- Sasuke – lo abrazo – como has crecido

\- Suéltame – trato de zafarse - ¿Qué haces?

\- Por fin has comprendido

\- Ya basta

\- ¿Qué hacen? – Sol los alcanzo - ¿A qué se debe los abrazos?

\- Nada – se soltó y siguió caminando

\- Mamá – vio como Haki le tomo la mano – tengo hambre

\- Si amor, ahora preparare algo delicioso

\- ¿En serio nechan?

\- Si aunque solo será algo rápido

\- Si – Naruto gritaba tanto que sus oídos se sentían lastimados

\- Vamos

Y vio lo que Haki le dijo, había mucho más que seriedad y dudas en esos ojos, había mucho dolor e impotencia. Le gustaría hablar con ella, tenían que charlar de mucho pero tampoco quería sofocarla con las cosas. Orochimaru aún no llegaba a Konoha y no sabía si vendría hoy o mañana. El atardecer los recibía y tal vez algo de calma les haga bien. Llegaron al piso de Sol y entraron, todo estaba pulcro, Haki pidió un baño y se fue, cuando estuvieron solos los tres se miraron, como buscando que decir.

\- Se lo dirás todo

\- Si pero – la vio dudar – tengo miedo

\- Es normal nechan – Naruto estaba muy serio – estaremos contigo

\- Tengo miedo de que me culpe

\- No lo hará – se acercó un poco – jamás te haría eso

\- Voy a desmayarme, siento que no puedo respirar

\- Debes tranquilizarte – la guio al mueble – estas temblando

\- Porque siento miedo

\- Respira

Naruto la miraba y él se fijó en el rubio, vio preocupación pero también vio algo diferente, algo como cariño. Camino de un lado a otro, pensando en la mejor manera de decirle al niño todo. Escucho sonidos y después Haki apareció usando ropa más cómoda, tenía la sonrisa grande y parecía tranquilo.

\- Mamá – Sol levanto la mirada - ¿te ayudare a cocinar?

\- No hijo – le sonrió – ven, hablaremos antes

\- Está bien

Haki se sentó a su lado y ella se levantó, se agacho hasta estar a su altura y lo miro, vio como le acariciaba el rostro, los ojos y sus labios. Entonces noto que ella contenía las lágrimas, tal vez no encontraba la forma de decirle.

\- Perdóname – Sol empezó hablando suave – hace seis años cuando te conocí prometí cuidarte, prometí siempre estar alerta, no dejar que nada te pase pero – paso saliva – Te he defraudado, fui engañada y no lo justifica – unas lágrimas salieron – deje que te hicieran daño, apenas me entere y no hice nada al respecto, es verdad todo lo que dijeron, esa medicina en vez de curarte te ha lastimado, tu vista se ha reducido y sé que trataste de ocultarlo, sé que trataste de que no lo note pero hijo – se agacho – sé que te ha afectado, dijeron que no hay vuelta atrás pero te juro que encontrare la forma de cambiarlo – lo abrazo – lo juro

\- ¿Fue culpa de kakashi? – Haki miraba el vacío - ¿Por eso lo golpeaste?

\- No – Sasuke se sorprendió – el no sabía nada, también lo engañaron, lo golpee porque me senti tan frustrada de no tener a quien culpar, cuando soy yo la que tiene la culpa

\- Sol – paso saliva – no es tu culpa ya te dije que no

\- Sasuke por favor

\- No es tu culpa, confiaste y te engañaron, eso paso y ahora debemos buscar a los culpables, buscar alternativas porque no solo se trata de Haki, también de ti, tus ojos están lastimados

\- Yo no importo

\- Claro que si mamá – Haki se enfadó – si tú también estas lastimada yo … yo me vengare

\- No harás eso – lo miro – olvídate de venganzas u otras cosas, enfoquémonos en soluciones, tú y tu madre tendrán que buscar soluciones no venganzas, eso solo los llevara por un camino oscuro ¿Entendiste?

\- Si Sasuke – Haki entrelazo las manos con las de Sol – no es tu culpa mamá, yo sé que me amas y que soy lo primero para ti, no dudo que estés asustada o que te sientas sola y triste pero mira – lo señalo y a Naruto – tenemos amigos y Kakashi también, ellos nos ayudaran ¿No es así?

\- Si – Naruto sonrió – encontraremos una forma dattebayo

\- Claro

Sol solo sonrió y abrazo a Haki, bueno no había resultado tan mal pero nadie sabría lo que había en el corazón del niño. Horas después Naruto charlaba con Haki en su habitación, el plan era hacerlo dormir, Sol estaba mirando el vacío, pensando tal vez.

\- Iremos mañana

\- Si – seguía mirando a otro lado

\- Podemos partir al amanecer

\- No – giro a verlo – quiero que Haki descanse, fueran muchas emociones

\- Está bien – miro la puerta y bajo la voz - ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

\- No – ella sonrió un poco – necesito pensar

\- No ganas nada haciéndolo

\- Necesito estar sola Sasuke, después con Orochinaru ya tendremos tiempo de hablar sobre lo que sucedió, ahora no deseo tocar ese tema

\- Está bien – no quería quedarse para repetir lo que había pasado solo quería hacerle compañía – como digas ¿A qué hora paso por aquí?

\- Nos veremos a las once en el hospital

\- ¿Hospital?

\- Si, necesito unas cosas de ahí

\- ¿Veras a kakashi?

\- No lo se

\- Claro

\- Avísale a Orochimaru que iremos, no quiero ser una carga para él.

\- Se lo hare saber, estará feliz de tenerte otra vez

\- Eso espero, no será mucho. Si encuentra una forma volveré aquí

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si los exámenes para genin se acercan y Haki esta emocionado, no pienso quitarle eso

\- Claro – la miro extrañado

\- Además, volveré porque Naruto ya estará casado y tengo que felicitarlo

\- Como digas

\- ¿Estas molesto?

\- No

\- Bueno – se levantó – nos vemos mañana, le avisare a Naruto

\- Sol – la tomo de la mano – solo quería acompañarte, no quería nada mas

\- Necesito estar sola Sasuke, sabes porque

\- Por esa razón quiero quedarme

\- ¿Crees que hare algo estúpido?

\- No, sé que no lo harás. Solo que….

\- Ve y descansa, nos espera un largo camino mañana

\- Ya entendí – la soltó y trato de no ser brusco

\- Nechan – Naruto apareció - ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche con Haki?

\- Si claro – le sonrió – puedo prepararte un futon

\- No te preocupes, haremos un campamento ¿Te nos unes Sasuke?

\- Si / No

Dijeron a la vez, se miraron y él le sonrió de lado, camino directo a Naruto y se fue a la habitación de Haki, de alguna manera estaba ahí con ella.

* * *

Kakashi observo su mano otra vez, venía haciéndolo desde hace horas. Miro la ventana, estaba por amanecer, había pasado todo el día pensando, en silencio y solo. No se arrepentía, lo necesitaba, además ya había firmado la autorización que haría que Sol y Haki puedan salir de la aldea sin que nadie se opusiera. ¿Qué caso tenia cerrarle la opción? No podía hacerlo, se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Una parte suya, muy adentro quería recibir una respuesta a la nota que le había enviado aunque también sabía que sería imposible, quería verla una vez más y arrodillarse, quería pedirle perdón.

Bajo su máscara y toco su labio, lo tenía suturado, además otra cicatriz adornaría su rostro, la toco sobre los hilos que la cerraban, se lo merecía.

Trato de suspirar pero se maldijo, su espalda le dolió horrores y contuvo el gemido de lamento. Nunca le había dolido tanto un golpe, nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Claro que ese dolor no se comparaba con el que Sol había sentido, se puso en su lugar y estaba seguro que hubiera matado a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a un hijo suyo.

Sol había sido piadosa, en cierta forma lo había perdonado. Pero sentía que no lo merecía, quería encontrar un culpable, algo que demuestre que el no tuvo nada que ver y una cura para Haki, pero ahora solo podía quedarse ahí, respirando lento, recibiendo fluidos por la cirugía y esperando a que sus costillas suelden a lo antiguo.

Se recostó a duras penas y cerró sus ojos, tal vez algo de sueño por fin lo golpee y pueda dormir algo, necesitaba quedar en coma por unos días y despertar con energías nuevas.

Se imaginó a Sol, caminando junto a ella de la mano, visualizo a Haki corriendo con pakun más adelante, siempre repetía esa imagen en su cabeza, porque no entendía como se había enamorado de alguien en tan poco tiempo, como es que a esas edad él podía perder la cabeza por una mujer, se supone que ya tenía experiencia, que con sus treinta y muchos años podía centrarse y enfocarse pero resultaba que no, que a pesar de la edad que tengas cuando el amor llega, suele golpearte, suele moverte de una forma en que si no eres valiente termina tumbándote como le paso.

Porque ni siquiera la había tenido y ya la había perdido, solo le quedaba recordar ese beso en el árbol, el único beso que los dos disfrutaron. Ese beso que lo llevo a la gloria y lo termino sepultándolo en el hoyo del amor.

Porque Sol era el amor puro, ese amor que solo te llega en la adolescencia, ese amor loco que te hace decir "Ah" que te hace ver estúpido, ese amor que te hace querer morir si no lo tienes. Ella era eso y mucho más, la amaba, diablos si la amaba. Podría decir que ella y Haki eran el amor de su vida como decían los jóvenes, ese amor que llega y se queda ahí para siempre.

Tenía que recuperarla, tenía que lograrlo. ¿Así? ¿Recostado? Por su bien le convenía sanar rápido y ayudarla con el asunto, por ahora solo podía ordenar desde ahí, el equipo médico incluido Sakura estaban siendo investigados e interrogados por Ibiki, algo tenían que encontrar.

\- Hokage – quiso sentarse pero le dolió el alma, era ella, era su voz.

Quería verla pero sintió miedo y nervios, mantuvo cerrados los ojos ¿Qué hacía tan temprano ahí?

\- Sé que estas escuchándome Kakashi – al escuchar su nombre abrió un poco los ojos y se topó con el brillo del sol – Bueno a lo que vine

Giro un poco la cabeza y la vio, estaba con mejor aspecto, tenía el cabello sujeto en un moño como siempre, usaba una camiseta ancha y unos pantalones sueltos, tenía la mirada fija en él y una pequeña mochila descansaba en el suelo. Se iba, ella se iría y vino a ¿Despedirse? ¿Burlarse? Volvió a mirar el techo porque no podía mantenerle la mirada.

\- Como habrás podido notar estoy a punto de irme, ya tengo todo listo, me dijeron que autorizaste mi salida y la de Haki pero no la de Sasuke y el ira conmigo, no creas que vine a pedir tu autorización o algo, simplemente te informo que el ira conmigo, claro también tengo una respuesta a tu mensaje

Permaneció en silencio, de acuerdo a la frialdad con la que le había hablado ya se imaginaba lo que le diría.

\- Lamento el haber reaccionado de esa forma, sin embargo creo que fue suave, sé que otra mujer hubiera asesinado a todo el mundo, no tengo ese valor para hacerlo, sé que por mi causa estas así y no me arrepiento solo que lamento haberle faltado al Hokage, pero no debes preocuparte todos me creen una asesina así que tu tranquilo, por ahora eres la victima

\- No buscaba eso – dijo abriendo los ojos – nunca busque que te miraran mal

\- No me importa Kakashi, por ahora es así como me ven, piensan que te quise asesinar y soy la mala del cuento

\- Sol

\- Déjame terminar, como te decía me iré y volveré a penas encuentre algo, Haki dará el examen para ascender a Genin, no puedo quitarle eso también, ya sabe la verdad, tus maestros en la academia le dijeron todo de forma estúpida así que gracias por eso también

\- ¿Qué? – trato de levantarse

\- Lo que escuchaste, volverle apenas se realice los exámenes en la academia, estaré con Orochimaru. Es todo

\- Sol

\- ¿Qué?

\- Perdóname por favor – la miro – no sabía nada

\- Ya sé que no lo sabias Kakashi. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke te tienen algo de fe pero yo – vio que ella miraba al piso – yo no – lo miro – en verdad te quise

Su corazón latió con fuerza, ¿Le dijo quise? ¿Uso el pasado?

\- Aun siento que hay algo para ti en mi corazón porque el amor no se pierde de la noche a la mañana, pero sé que gamas podre sacar esto de mi corazón, esa traición y

\- Sol por favor – estiro su mano – juntos podremos encontrar al culpable, dame una oportunidad, la última, te juro que si estamos juntos los tres, saldremos de esta, renunciare a ser Hokage y podre apoyarte en todo lo que haga falta si es posible puedo darle mis ojos a Haki

\- Kakashi – ella le grito – no renunciaras, necesito que seas Hokage para que encuentres a los culpables y olvida eso de juntos porque tú y yo no podemos… - ella retrocedió – no podemos

\- ¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón

\- No pudo estar con alguien que me recordara lo que le hicieron a Haki, no perdonare a nadie que indirecta o indirectamente lo lastimo, eso es todo Hokage

\- Sol – la vio dar la vuelta, coger la mochila y empezar a caminar – te amo

Ella se detuvo, mas no giro a verlo, se había arriesgado, había soltado la palabra sin pensar en las consecuencias. Entonces ella giro a verlo, tenía la mirada cálida y una sonrisa.

\- Recuperate pronto Kakashi, necesitare al hijo del colmillo blanco para encontrar a los culpables, tal vez ahí cuando sepamos que paso, ahí tal vez puedas repetirlo

Entonces ella siguió su camino y salió, hubiera dicho mas pero se quedó callado, una sonrisa apareció bajo la máscara, era un rayo de esperanza, una luz que le decía que ella también lo amaba, pero primero era Haki, admiraba, respetaba y aceptaba eso.

* * *

Sasuke observaba la puerta del hospital, ella no salía y le dijo que sería algo rápido. ¿Qué tanto hablaba con Kakashi?, tal vez su ex maestro estaba empezando a convencerla de quedarse y olvidar todo lo que paso, si ese era el caso él se encargaría de traerla a la realidad. Por otro lado tenia al idiota de Naruto a su lado platicando con Haki, había insistido tanto en despedirlos, a los lejos observo a Sakura que desviaba su mirada cuando el optaba por verla. ¿Qué hacía ahí? La última vez que se vieron ella le dejo en claro su apasionado sentimiento de cólera hacia el pero ahí estaba.

No entendía a las mujeres, tampoco se entendía a sí mismo, al ver a Sakura algo en él se movió, un sentimiento de culpa y un deseo de bajar la mirada, tal vez se deba por lo que hizo con Sol. Tal vez sentía que la había traicionado en cierta forma cuando ellos no tenían nada, las ideas en su cabeza estaban complicándose, por momentos quería alejarse de Sol pero después se arrepentía, después quería ir a ver a Sakura para asegurarse que no estaba llorando pero se arrepentía. No entendía que le pasaba.

\- Listo es hora – giro a verla, tenía la mirada tranquila como si estuviera feliz

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – esa pregunta la dijo con ira – fueron casi veinte minutos

\- La charla se expandió – ella ni lo miro, se acomodó su mochila - ¿Vino por ti?

Giro a ver y se topó con la mirada de Sakura, estaba observándolos, con las manos algo empuñadas

\- Vino por capricho, no cambies la conversación – hablo molesto

\- Ya te lo dije, la charla se expandió

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Cosas que solo me importan

\- Sol

\- Sasuke

Ella lo reto manteniéndole la mirada, no había temor o nerviosismo, solo firmeza y cierto brillo que no tenía en la mañana, genial entonces ese brillo se debía a Kakashi, el maldito le había dicho algo. Un hincón llamado "Celos" se instaló en su pecho, mordió un poco su labio y trato de disimularlo.

\- De acuerdo

\- Así me gusta, no presiones

\- No me obligues

\- No tengo porque decirte sobre mis conversaciones

\- Soy tu líder

\- Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia Sasuke

\- Lo es

\- ¿En serio? – ella sonrió

\- Si – se acercó un poco – compartimos algo de eso

\- No te creas tan importante solo porque nos revolcamos una vez

\- Estas agresiva Sol

\- Y tu muy hablador Sasuke, Sakura está esperándote – vio que ella camino hacia Naruto y Haki

\- ¿Celosa?

\- Por favor – ella rio – dime otro chiste

\- Como digas

La vio irse y camino suspirando hasta donde estaba Sakura, ella miro el suelo y después a él, no decía nada y estaba empezando a cansarse, de reojo vio como Naruto abrazaba a Sol y le prometía ciertas cosas.

\- ¿Es necesario que vayas?

\- Hasta hace poco me repudiabas ¿Qué te importaría si me largo?

\- Sasuke-kun no seas rencoroso

\- ¿Mira quién lo dice?

\- Ella es parte de tu clan lo sé pero, pero

\- Debo ir con ella, me necesita, no la puedo dejar sola con Orochimaru

\- ¿Es por deber?

\- Por deber y porque quiero

\- Ya veo – Sakura bajo la mirada, otra vez la estaba lastimando – Sakura – ella lo vio – sé que es difícil de entender pero necesito acompañarla, de otra forma esto no se resolverá y estarás siempre custodiada por esos anbus, sé que estas bajo investigación y no solo se trata de probar la inocencia de Kakashi, sino también la tuya

Un instinto desconocido hizo que tocara la mejilla de su compañera y la acaricie, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba así otra vez?

\- Sasuke-kun

\- Debo ir, volveré pronto – la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- Te esperare

\- No lo hagas – le susurro – no sé qué…

\- Lo hare Sasuke –

Entonces ella lo beso, sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. No pudo reaccionar, su cuerpo se quedó en shock. No sabía que hacer, si empujarla y decirle que estaba loca o corresponderle, la tomo de los hombros y la alejo suavemente, la miro desconcertado y giro de reojo para ver como Naruto estaba charlando con un anbu, no se había percatado, Haki escuchaba a Naruto y ¿Sol? Ella estaba viéndolos, sorprendida. La vio sonreír y darse la vuelta como dándoles privacidad, "No" grito su mente, ella no debió verlo.

\- No lo vuelvas a hacer – se alejó rápido de la chica y camino directo a la puerta de la aldea – es hora – dijo malhumorado

Observo de frente, sabía que Sakura estaba viéndolo, tenía que irse. Entonces Sol se acercó y camino sin decirle nada. La siguió y escucho "Nos veremos" de Naruto, no giro ni dijo nada, no podía. Estaba nervioso y además estaba avergonzado. Sakura era una atrevida, aunque muy adentro suyo quiso repetir el beso. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?


	20. Capitulo 19

19: Entre serpientes y lujuria

Sasuke mirada de reojo a Sol, no habían cruzado palabra desde que salieron de Konoha y estaba empezando a molestarse, no es que ahora quisiera parlotear, solo que el simple hecho que ella no le diga nada de lo que Sakura hizo lo hacía sentir molesto. ¿Acaso no le importa? ¿No sintió ni una pizca de celos? Bueno ella desde un principio le había planteado como se sentía con respecto a él y no podía ahora reclamarle su falta de reacción pero algo muy adentro de él quería que le haga una escena de celos, típica de Sakura.

Al recordarla suspiro, su compañera solía ponerlo nervioso, alterado y cansado. Ahora con su última ocurrencia la tenía pegada en la mente, no podía desviar su pensamiento. ¿Qué estaba buscando? ¿Otra noche? No podía dárselo porque su estúpido corazón estaba debatiendo si Sol le gustaba tanto como para retirar a Sakura o retirar a Sol y dejarse de idioteces, restablecer su clan con la pelirosa porque, para que buscar cuando ella estaba ahí siempre para él. Tal vez esa facilidad es la que lo hacía dudar, Sakura era tierna, respetuosa y atenta.

No se merecía ese amor, pero ¿por qué rechazarlo? ¿Por qué no aceptarlo y ser feliz? Podría hacerlo, pero no quería. Era demasiado sencillo, demasiado obvio elegirla. Ya escuchaba a los demás diciendo que por pena la acepto, ya que nunca demostró interés en ella y no quería exponerla a eso, no se lo merecía. Talvez por eso rehuía de ella, buscaría otra opción, algo que no sea molesto, pero hasta Sol estaba volviéndose una carga, algo que lo hacía detenerse y actuar estúpidamente.

La volvió a ver y ella hablaba animada con Haki, sin tomarlo en cuenta. Tal vez esa era su escena de celos, ignorarlo, bien a él no podía importarle pero maldita sea todo, estaba afectándole.

\- Ya dilo – le dijo maldiciéndose por abrir la boca

\- ¿Qué? – ella giro sorprendida - ¿Cómo?

\- Sé que quieres decir algo

\- ¿sobre qué?

\- No te hagas la tonta, sabes a que me refiero

\- No te entiendo Sasuke, hoy estas muy hablador, no es típico en ti

\- Carajo

Molesto camino adelantándose un poco y maldiciendo, ella quería juagar, él no tenía los deseos de hacerlo. Los vio de reojo otra vez charlando, sonrientes como si nada hubiera pasado, eso le jodia tanto. Quería verla molesta, alterada pero no, ¿Tal vez algo le dijo Kakashi? ¿Acaso ellos? Sacudió su cabeza en frustración, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? No era el, nunca fue así, no tenía que ser así.

\- Haki está cansado, vamos a detenernos

\- Está bien

Giro a verlos y vio como el niño bebía agua, ella se sentó y cerró los ojos, otra vez estaba ignorándolo.

\- Tu novia es muy bonita Sasuke – Haki le sonrió

\- No es mi novia – dijo cortante

\- Lo siento – él se sonrojo – como te beso pensé que era tu novia

\- Pensaste mal – termino sentándose apoyando su espalda en el árbol – muy mal

\- Pero es bonita

\- Ah – sin querer se le salió y giro automáticamente a ver si Sol había reaccionado pero la muy cruel estaba sonriendo observando a una mariposa volar

\- Naruto se casara con Hinata – Haki sonrió – tendrá muchos hijos

\- ¿Eso te dijo el idiota? – corrigió - ¿Naruto?

\- Sí, me dijo que quería tener una familia grande, yo quisiera tener una hermana, o un hermano

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque podría jugar, podría ir a la escuela con ellos

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

\- Tenía uno

\- ¿A dónde se fue?

\- Murió hace unos años

\- Lo siento, no debí preguntar

\- No, está bien, se llamaba Itachi, era muy inteligente, un prodigio

\- ¿Era mayor?

\- Sí, siempre lo molestaba para que me entrene pero siempre estaba ocupado

\- Los hermanos mayores siempre están ocupados, unos amigos míos me decían lo mismo

\- Tienen más responsabilidades, si llegas a tener un hermano, estarás ocupado en tus misiones y no podrás jugar con el

\- Tienes razón, pero aun quiero

\- Díselo a tu madre

\- Ya se lo dije – Haki miro a Sol – pero ella siempre me dice "Olvídalo"

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto a ella cuando los miro

\- Porque no – ella sonrió

\- No es una respuesta

\- Para mi si

\- Te cierras a la posibilidad de volver a tener compañero

\- No me cierro, solo sé que no tendré más hijos

\- Deberías pensarlo

\- Ya lo hice durante seis años

\- Crecerá solo

\- Me tiene

\- No es suficiente

\- Lo es

\- Necesitará alguien con quien….

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – lo miro tan seria que quiso reírse

\- Yo si quiero tener hijos

\- No pregunté eso

\- Quisiera restablecer mi clan, tal vez tener tres hijos

\- Bien por ti

\- Solo espero encontrar a la mujer adecuada

\- La tienes

\- No

\- Si, sakura es muy bonita, tendrán hijas preciosas

Y ahí estaba lo que quería, sintió algo de amargura en la oración, sonrió de lado y la vio directo. Si estaba celosa.

\- Tienes razón ella no se negaría a tener una familia grande

\- Por supuesto que no – Sol miro el cielo – si la tienes tómala, mas adelante te puedes arrepentir

\- Podría obedecerte

\- Hazlo por favor – ella le sonrió – casado ya no me hostigarías mucho

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo estaba culpando de acosador? Él no la acosaba, bueno estaba con ella casi todo el tiempo pero no la acosaba. ¿O sí?

\- No te acoso

\- Oh si, te tengo al frente casi 22 horas al día, ¿Me pregunto en que momento vas al baño?

\- No hago eso

\- ¿acosarme o ir al baño?

\- Los dos, no – grito – el acoso, no lo hago

\- Si lo haces, ¿Por qué estás aquí? Yo puedo ir sola

\- Es diferente, Orochimaru es peligroso

\- Lo dudo, tu eres más peligroso,

\- En eso te doy la razón

\- Sí, me acosas

\- Insistes con eso

\- Mamá, ya podemos seguir

Haki había escuchado todo, se levantó y camino sin importarle que ellos lo siguieran. Se levantó y tendió su mano para ayudarla pero ella ni lo toco se levantó sola y se pegó al niño. Otra vez empezaría a ignorarlo.

Pasadas unas horas el día prometía mucho calor, aun les faltaba caminata y siendo sincero estaba empezando a sudar en exceso.

Su capa no ayudaba mucho pero tampoco quería mostrar a los enemigos que un brazo le faltaba, además no quería que lo reconocieran por si se topaban con alguien indeseado.

Después simular un almuerzo un sapo les hizo el alcance, al parecer Naruto estaba impaciente, ella se agacho y recibió el pergamino. La vio leerla y pronuncias unas palabras haciendo que este desaparezca, el sapo corrió con la misma suerte.

\- ¿Naruto dijo algo importante?

\- No, solo quería saber si todo está bien, le avisare cuando lleguemos

\- De acuerdo

Y esa fue toda su conversación, le sorprendía como el silencio empezaba a molestarlo, siempre lo había apreciado, estando con Naruto y Sakura el silencio era una bendición pero con Sol era diferente, era como si a ella no le importase su presencia, ¿Qué estaba mal en él? Tal vez si se estaba enamorando, su corazón estaba tomando el control y no quería eso, él quería el control absoluto pero estaba cediendo. Tenía que dejarse de estupideces y tomar el timón de su vida y cerrar las puertas de esa cosa que latía en su pecho.

\- Estamos cerca – Salió de sus pensamientos y vio que ella tenía razón

\- Se ve que recordaste el camino

\- Mi memoria fotográfica es muy buena

\- Lo reconozco

Y era verdad se había perdido en el camino de la vida como decía Kakashi, pero bueno él se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Ingresaron como pudieron por el agujero y llegaron a la guarida. Como intuyo Orochimaru estaba esperándolos muy arreglado para su gusto, tenía una sonrisa grande y la guarida olía demasiado bien.

\- Se ve que limpiaste – se adelantó y miro todo – decoraste

\- Tengo invitado importantes – su ex maestro paso de largo y se acercó a Sol – es un placer volver a tenerte aquí preciosa – beso la mano – siéntete como en Konoha

\- No me diga eso Orochimaru – sonrió – porque no me siento bien ahí, gracias por recibirnos, mi hijo y yo prometemos no molestarlo

\- Oh no por favor – Orochimaru se agacho a la altura de Haki – Hola, es un placer – extendió la mano

Vio como Haki miraba a Sol, ella asintió y el niño recibió la mano.

\- Mucho gusto señor Orochimaru

\- Solo Orochimaru

\- No podría, ud. Es un ninja reconocido, eso me dijo mamá

\- Ella exagera, solo soy un ninja común y corriente

\- ¿Sus ojos son de ese color? O ¿Usa lentes de contacto?

\- Haki

\- Pero mamá mira que ojos – señalo – me gustan

\- Haki

\- No lo retes, si son de ese color Haki

\- Wou, que genial

\- A lo que hemos venido Orochimaru

Estaba de mal humor, no quería perder más tiempo. Vio como Sol lo miraba molesta y como sonreía cada vez que el sanin la miraba.

\- Primero deben ponerse cómodos, comer algo y después revisare los ojos de Haki

\- Por favor Orochimaru

\- Síganme les aliste una habitación grande, imagino que dormirás con tu hijo

\- Si

\- Muy bien, Sasuke-kun tendrá su habitación de siempre

\- Eso es algo obvio

Camino y una vez que llegaron observo la habitación de Sol, estaba muy limpia y olía bien. Era grande, tenía dos camas y estaba más iluminada que de costumbre. Los dejaron ahí para una ducha rápida.

\- Veo que estas muy molesto Sasuke-kun

\- Si tú lo dices

\- Lo vez, ¿Acaso no tuvieron sexo?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te di muchos preservativos, pero puedo darte mas

\- Olvídate de eso

\- Te sonrojaste, eso quiere decir que se acostaron muchas veces

\- No es de incumbencia

\- Dime – se paró frente a el – sus pechos son tan bien formados sin sujetador

\- ¿Qué? – instantáneamente los pechos de sol aparecieron en su mente, despejo la idea

\- Veo que sí, que envía siento por ti

\- Vete al diablo – cerro su puerta de un tirón

Calmo su respiración, era un maldito pervertido. Necesitaba una ducha rápida y juraba que estaría muy al pendiente de Orochimaru porque parecía tan entusiasta de ver a Sol desnuda. ¿Acaso quería algo con ella? No, se gritó, no lo permitiría.

* * *

Sol sonrió al ver la habitación muy amplia que le habían otorgado, Haki estaba observando los diversos cajones que tenía ese armario gigante, era demasiado para tan poco tiempo, los exámenes serian dentro de poco, no más de una mes. Para ser casi verano no hacía mucho calor en el lugar, estaba demasiado fresco.

Acomodo la poca ropa que había traído en los cajones, Haki pidió usar la ducha mientras ella ordenaba. Había dos camas que estaba prácticamente juntas, al parecer el hombre maduro había pensado en todo. Al recordarlo un escalofrió la sacudió, se notaba que el sujeto tenía intenciones algo perversas con ella y no dudaba que le pediría algo a cambio de encontrar una cura para su hijo, nada era gratis.

Por un momento dudo en seguirle el juego pero estaba un poco picada por la curiosidad, el hombre era tractivo, muy atractivo para tener esos ojos afilados, además podía sentir como la olía. Si en el peor de los casos le pedía sexo a cambio de curar a Haki ella aceptaría, por su hijo haría cualquier cosa aunque pudiera ser contraproducente. Si Haki más adelante se enterase de lo que hizo ¿La juzgaría? No lo sabía, ¿Cómo saberlo? Una madre haría lo que sea por un hijo, hasta eso.

No es que estuviera vendiéndose pero si de eso dependía la salud de su hijo, tomaría lo que le ofrecían. Ya había pasado la etapa de ofenderse por propuestas indecentes, aunque dudaba que Orochimaru le pida sexo, había algo más en él. Como si su deseo no solo fuera de un buen acoston, tal vez quería ver algo más en ella.

Se recostó un momento en la cama y cerró los ojos, le ardían de muerte pero estaba resistiendo, no podía mostrarse débil ante Haki y mucho menos frente al mocoso.

Al pensar en él se levantó, no lo entendía, primero decía que Sakura era una molestia y después de besaba con la muchacha.

No es que le haya dolido, bueno solo un poco. Sakura era joven y podía ofrecerle muchas cosas, una de ellas era restableces su clan, en cambio ella solo podía ofrecerle nada. Su vida era Haki y si alguien quería complementarla bien y si no, adiós.

No estaba desesperada por tener a un hombre al lado, aunque pensar en kakashi le hacía sentir desesperada, le había dicho "Te amo" hace mucho que no escuchaba esa frase, muchos años sin que un hombre le dijera esa palabra.

En esos momentos lamentablemente no podía enfocarse en arranques de declaraciones o celos, tenía la mente ocupada en encontrar algún remedio para Hali y hallar al culpable de ese caos. Sabía que Kakashi ayudaría pero no quería deberle nada, tampoco a Sasuke.

Haki salió de la ducha sonriente y decidió imitarlo, un baño le refrescaría el cuerpo.

\- ¿Mamá puedo salir a ver el lugar?

\- Espera hijo, no saldrás solo

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Puede ser peligroso, no sabemos que hay

\- Buscare a Sasuke

\- Haki

\- Por favor

Lo miro y analizo, asintió y lo acompaño hasta el pasillo. Trato de recordar donde quedaba la habitación de Sasuke, cuando ubico la puerta toco, al rato salió el mocoso con el cabello húmedo y la mirada más aburrida.

\- Haki desea que lo acompañes a ver el lugar

\- ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

\- Por favor Sasuke – Haki miro el suelo

\- Levanta la mirada – Sasuke parecía algo molesto – vamos ¿Iras?

\- No, voy a darme una ducha

\- Como quieras

Y cerró la puerta, lo vio caminar junto a su hijo, ¿Ahora porque estaba tan molesto? Se rio un poco y regreso a su habitación, cerró la puerta y empezó a desvestirse, se colocó una toalla y camino rumbo a la ducha, la puerta sonó y dedujo que sería Sasuke para insistir que lo acompañe pero sentía un aura diferente. Se acercó y abrió lento, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Orochimaru sosteniendo unos libros.

\- Hola, lamento interrumpir - el hombre sonrió dándole un escalofrió

\- Estaba por ducharme – se ajustó más toalla

\- Ya veo – sintió como era desnudada con la mirada – vine a dejarte estos libros, son mi investigación

\- ¿En serio? – su semblante cambio al ver los libros gruesos, abrió la puerta y lo invito a pasar – pase por favor

El dejo los libros en un escritorio y los abrió, estaba buscando algo, lo observo hasta que lo vio sonreír.

\- Se trata de un veneno muy antiguo, puede deteriorar el chacra de acuerdo a su poder, quiere decir que mientras más poderoso sea en individuo mas le afectara el líquido o veneno. En tu caso lo usaron agregándoles más componentes químicos que lo hacían invisible para algunos ninjas, eso imagino por si el Hokage u otro lo usara. Para eso alguien debió analizar tu sangre previamente

La miro y entonces recordó que Sakura le había sacado unas muestras cuando llegaron a Konoha pero dudaba que la pelirrosa haya sabido de eso, no podía creer que sea parte de ese plan.

\- ¿Qué más hallo?

\- Malas noticias – abrió otro libro – es irreversible pero usando celulas madres embrionarias, podemos restaurar algo de la vista de Haki, tendría que analizarlo y ver que tanto ha sido lastimado, el uso de esas celulas están prohibido en cualquier aldea, se considera una locura, por lo tanto, regresamos a no tener nada por ahora.

\- ¿células embrionarias?

\- Se tratan de células que se encuentran en los embriones que tienen pocos días de edad, me refiero a que una mujer con algunos días de embarazo posee este milagroso embrión, de ahí se puede retirar estas células, claro que el embrión se vería afectado. Por eso es algo prohibido ¿Me dejo entender?

\- Si – medito un poco – pero ahora hay fecundación in vitro, se extraen los óvulos y esperma, puedes fertilizarlos y crear el embrión claro después de extraer esas células ¿Qué le pasa al embrión?

\- Se destruye

\- Eso suena mal

\- La fecundación que dices, ¿Dónde la viste? – él se acercó un poco

\- En mi mundo se usaba para las mujeres que no podían tener hijo fácilmente

\- Es muy interesante, podría aplicarlo si me das una explicación profunda – estaba tan cerca que sintió su olor

\- Claro, pero dime – le sonrió - ¿Tú crees que si usamos mis óvulos, podrías crear los embriones?

\- Si – sintió la mirada lasciva del hombre – puedo conseguir el esperma, solo faltaría algo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu permiso para los óvulos

\- Has lo quieras conmigo – y le dio una sonrisa pícara – la salud de hijo es mucho más importante a tener alguna cicatriz de corte u otros

\- Usarme métodos menos agresivos – el acaricio su cabello – puedo prometerlo

\- ¿Cuándo iniciamos? – lo miro sonriéndole

\- Primero analizare a tu hijo, después iré preparando el laboratorio, debes estar cansada

\- Algo, fue una caminata larga pero me daré una ducha ahora – camino dándole la espalda - ¿Qué más deseas Orochimaru? – le planteo directa la pregunta

\- Ya lo sabes – sintió como el la miraba – creo habértelo dejado claro

\- Bien – giro un poco para verlo – tienes mi permiso

Respiro profundo, soltó la toalla y siguió su camino. Llego a la ducha e imagino que tal vez había cometido un error al captar mal la indirecta del hombre, porque seguía sola en la ducha. Se sintió algo avergonzada y abrió el grifo, ¿Entonces que quería el hombre?

Estaba por abrir el shampoo cuando sintió unas manos posarse en su cintura, el escalofrió la golpeo y una lengua recorrió su cuello.

\- Ahora sabré porque Sasuke-kun te desea tanto

\- No estaba equivocada entonces – unos dedos jugaron con su pezón

\- No, ¿Tuviste sexo con él? – otro dedo jugo en su intimidad

\- Si

\- ¿fue amable?

\- No, es algo terco

\- Entonces déjame mostrarte la diferencia

Sintió besos en su cuello y caricias que empezaron a hacerle perder la razón, este sujeto tenía una habilidad extraordinaria con sus dedos. La hicieron girar y besaron su cuello, sus pechos, su estómago.

\- Lamento las marcas – dijo al sentir los besos ahí

\- Silencio –

\- Haki y Sasuke

\- Están lejos, lo puedo sentir

Y esa lengua llego a ese lugar prohibido que le hizo morderse el labio, por Dios, que estaba haciendo. Estaba a punto de llegar al climax con unos simples toqueteos, no resistiendo más se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos mientras su cuerpo casi convulsionaba, esas manos delgadas seguían acariciando sus muslos y esa lengua seguía jugando con su intimidad.

Al rato él se levantó y llego a su oído, lo beso. Ella quería tocar, estaba necesitada, había sido demasiada incitación. Si de eso dependía la salud de Haki no dudaría en ser una perra. Estaba esperando el momento en que el la posea.

\- Tengo una solicitud más – él le hablo al odio de manera tan sensual que tuvo otro orgasmo

\- ¿Cuál? – dijo casi agitada

\- Me encanta tu sabor, Te parecería un insulto pedirte que fecundemos ahora mismo uno de tus óvulos. Después de 24 horas podría saber si tuvimos éxito

\- Los que sean con tal de curarlo

\- Así me gusta

Dicho eso él se acomodó levantándola haciendo que sus piernas se enreden en su cintura, sintió el miembro erguido del hombre y tuvo algo de miedo, pero al pensar en su hijo su determinación creció. Sintió la presión de la invasión y se dejó poseer, él no era brusco, tampoco era suave, se notaba que el también necesitaba eso.

Fue pidiendo perdón a todos los dioses en quienes creía, sabía que estaba vendiendo su cuerpo pero la vista de Haki era más importante que eso.

Trato de dejarse ir, de dejar las culpas a un lado. Después podría arrepentirse, debería disfrutarlo, si no nada tendría sentido.

Miro a Orochimaru, el tenía la vista fija en ella. Le sonrió y busco su boca, la recibió entusiasta y se besaron. Estuvieron un rato más hasta los cuerpos colapsaron, la ayudo con el aseo y después los dos salieron charlando de cuando demorarían en saberlo.

Ella mientras se cambiaba le decía datos exactos de sus últimos periodos, el anotaba mentalmente para calcular si estaba en sus días fértiles, con suerte esta sería la única vez que intentarían la fecundación de esta manera, podrían probar la in vitro pero Orochimaru no estaba tan familiarizado con eso, él tenía otros métodos más arcaicos.

Al rato el hombre se había ido, ella peinaba su cabello y se miraba al espejo. ¿Funcionaria? Miro de reojo su vientre, sabía que si quedaba embarazada solo serían unos días, después ese embrión desaparecería. Sasuke no tenía que saber eso, él no podía enterarse.

\- Lo hare – volvió a mirar al espejo – hare lo que sea por que vuelvas a ver bien Haki

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió peinándose, estaba decidía a hacerlo que fuese por él.

* * *

Sasuke termino su relato, le había contado su historia a Haki, claro omitiendo algunas cosas sangrientas. Estaban regresando a la guarida, la caminata le había hecho mucho bien, ahora sentía menos estrés. El niño era agradable, no era preguntón o burlón, respetaba los silencios y no hablaba por demás.

\- Tus padres desde el cielo, deben estar orgullosos de ti

\- ¿Crees que ellos me observan?

\- Sí, mi madre me dijo que cuando alguien muere se convierte en un ángel, te cuidan, te observan, puedes hablar con ellos. De alguna forma te responden, me dijo que uno sabrá reconocer las señales

\- ¿Te dijo eso?

\- Si, y es verdad. Bueno una vez le dije a mi bisabuela que había fallecido, que me sentía algo solo, mamá trabajaba de doble turno y casi no la veía, entonces mire al cielo y le dije que quería verla, para no sentirme solo

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – estaba muy interesado

\- Nada – rio – esa noche sentí que alguien me abrazaba, no podía despertar, pero soñé con mi bisabuela, ella hablo conmigo en mis sueño. Me dijo que ella estaba ahi

\- Tu sub consiente la hizo aparecer

\- Eso me dijo el psicólogo

\- ¿El qué?

\- Un especialista, pero creo que ella busco la forma de verme. Creo firmemente en eso, inténtalo

\- Lo tendré presente – se detuvo - ¿Conoces a tu padre?

\- No, bueno vi una foto. Me escondí y la vi, no nos parecemos en nada. Tampoco sentí nada cuando la vi, solo era como ver a un extraño

\- Debe ser porque nunca compartiste con el

\- Puede ser, pero sí sé que jamás lo perdonare

\- ¿Por haberte dejado?

\- No – lo miro serio – él le hizo daño a mamá, se fue sin importarle lo mucho que ella sufriría, la vi muchas noches llorar viendo las cuentas que se tenían que pagar, los gastos escolares y muchas veces ella no comía. No podría perdonar todo ese daño, mi madre es muy buena, ella dio todo de si por mí, ¿Cómo podría perdonar a alguien que le hizo daño? No, eso nunca

Se quedó viendo la determinación del niño, él tenía razón en ciertos puntos, él tampoco hubiera perdonado que alguien lastimara de esa forma a su madre.

\- ¿Lo odias?

\- No, ¿Qué es eso? Nunca he odiado

\- ¿No sabes que es odiar?

\- ¿Es lo mismo que sientes cuando comes las verduras que no te gustan?

\- Puede ser algo parecido

\- Bueno igual las cómo, pero mi madre no me enseñó a odiar, no sé cómo se siente eso

\- El odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte, capaz de cegarte y cambiarte

\- Mi madre me dijo que las personas no cambian, o mejoran o empeoran pero nunca cambian

¿Qué le había enseñado Sol a Haki? Podía ver mucha inocencia, ternura y felicidad en el niño, no percibía cierto rencor y mucho menos odio

\- Creo que si viera a mi padre le agradecería

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me dio una madre increíble

Entonces sintió lo mismo que sintió cuando Naruto le dijo que lo querían como a un hermano, como si un balde de agua fría le callera. Haki sería un gran hombre, un increíble shinobi. Alguien que amaría mucho a todos. Siguió su camino, se había quedado sin palabras o argumentos, Sol era increíble, no lo dudaba. Aunque parecía una niña caprichosa, ella haría lo que sea por su hijo y eso le inquietaba.

Esperaba que a Orochimaru no se le ocurra nada estúpido como para involucrar a Sol y que todo se vuelva caos. Tenía que estar muy al pendiente, no podía desconcentrarse.

Solo que un pequeño sentimiento de duda se instaló, como si ir con Orochimaru hubiera sido un error catastrófico.


	21. Capitulo 20

20: Resultados

Sol observaba el laboratorio, era grande y tenía tantas cosas que jamás terminaría de verlas. Se asomó al microscopio, no veía nada. Nunca fue tan buena para la química pero al menos entendía lo que Orochimaru estaba haciendo. Lo vio llevar un tubo con su orina, después sacudirlo y verter unas gotas de lo que mostraría si algún ovulo había sido fecundado.

\- Si se torna azul, hemos tenido éxito

\- ¿Cuánto tardara?

\- Solo diez minutos

\- Ojala

Miro a la silla y se sentó, estaba tan nerviosa que rezaba porque Sasuke no aparezca y les malogre el plan. Para ser las cuatro de la mañana todo parecía muy iluminado, ya habían pasado tres días desde que llego y nada malo había pasado. Había evadido olímpicamente cualquier pregunta de Sasuke sobre lo que estaban planeando y quería seguir así.

Por otro lado la revisión de Haki solo había despertado su ira y deseos de seguir buscando la solución, sus ojos estaban ardiéndole. El solo recordar las palabras de Orochimaru la estresaban. "Está muy avanzado" le había dicho, "Necesitara mucho tratamiento urgente" recordó que tuvo que morderse los labios para no llorar, ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a un niño? ¿Cómo ella lo permitió? Se levantó frustrada, tenía que tener éxito en esto, era la única solución.

\- Ya debe estar

Giro y casi corrió al lugar en donde estaba el sujeto, saco el tubo de una cosa parecida a una olla y sacudió el artefacto, miraron como el líquido no cambiaba de color, rezo para que lo haga y nada.

\- Fallamos – Orochimaru tiro el tubo al lavado rompiéndose, al parecer estaba furioso – maldición

\- Carajo

Se giró y cubrió su boca, sus lágrimas estaban acumulándose, no entendía porque no quedó embarazada. Se supone que no se había cuidado, que estaba en buena fecha. Maldijo a todas esas mujeres que de un acoston terminaban bendecidas, y ¿Ella? No ahora sus óvulos estaban retándola. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?

\- Lamento no haber tenido éxito

\- No es su culpa – giro a verlo llorando – soy yo, algo debe estar mal en mí. El médico me dijo que mi útero no quedo igual

\- No creo que sea por eso

\- Debe ser – se abrazó así misma – debe serlo

\- Intentemos la fertilización in vitro

\- Demoraba mucho – maldijo – mis días de periodo se acercan, los exámenes

\- No te estreses – el hombre la abrazo – lo conseguiremos, lo prometo

Se dejó consolar, si algo debía reconocer del tipo, es que decía lo necesario en el momento preciso. Tenía que probar otra vez, tal vez si volvían a tener sexo funcionaria. Tenía que resultar positivo.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – el maestro la fue soltando suavemente

\- Buenos días Sasuke-kun, estábamos en una revisión

\- ¿Abrazándola? – vio como el mocoso los estudiaba - ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Porque no tuvimos éxito con las pruebas

\- ¿Orochimaru fallo? – el mocoso se rio – es raro que falles

\- Todos los grandes siempre tenemos fallos Sasuke – esta vez el maestro hablo serio y molesto – todos

\- Viniendo de ti es raro – miro el lavado - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Nada, solo liquido

El maestro se encargó de limpiar y vio como Sasuke recorría el lugar, parece que sospechaba algo. Se compuso y camino sonriendo, para distraerlo.

\- ¿Hoy también le darás clases a Haki?

\- Si – la miro – es muy hábil con los shurikens, planeo seguir en eso

\- Gracias

\- De nada – se acercó a ella – ¿podemos hablar en privado?

\- ¿Por?

\- Urgente – lo vio salir del laboratorio

\- Ve, puede sospechar, sé que lo distraerás

\- Si – el hombre le sujeto el brazo

\- Hoy lo intentaremos

\- Si claro, lo más pronto posible

\- Okey

Salió buscando al mocoso, no estaba por el camino. Siguió caminando buscándolo, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora? Cansada llego hasta la habitación de Sasuke, toco y la puerta se abrió ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido ahí? El la invito a pasar, ingreso y estaba algo oscuro.

\- Ahora puedes decirme ¿Qué están tramando?

\- Explícate bien – miro la cama muy ordenada

\- Sé que algo está pasando, puedo olerlo, ¿Qué rayos pasa?

\- Estamos analizando mi sangre, por si mis células pueden ayudar

\- Hay algo mas

\- Nada más Sasuke

\- ¿Quieres ocultármelo?

\- No tengo nada que ocultar – lo miro – me dijo que probaríamos con mis celulas, en todo caso pregúntaselo a el

\- Jamás me dirá nada de su investigación, eso lo tengo claro, solo déjame advertiré que es muy peligroso, él puede manipularte y hacerte creer que estás haciendo lo correcto, pero no es así

\- No ha propuesto nada fuera de lo común, solo sangre, células

\- Me temo que hay algo más, tendrás que decírmelo

\- Estas alucinando

\- Están extrañamente muy cercanos – la miro intensamente – muy cercanos

\- Estas muy libre estos días para estar espiando

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos Sasuke, no sabía que te gustaba espiar, eso comprueba que me acosas

\- Regresamos al tema

\- Por supuesto, me acosas, acabas de confirmarlo

\- Estas loca

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Nada

\- Entonces me voy

\- Espera – la sujeto – no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar

\- Estamos hablando

\- De nosotros

\- ¿Había un nosotros?

\- No

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Finjamos que sí, tenemos que hablar

\- Sasuke, estas cansándome, vine por algo en concreto y solo quiero eso

\- Está bien, cuando termine esto podemos tocar el tema

\- Se te olvida que no va a terminar o ¿sí?

\- Se encontrara una solución

\- Ojala sea así

\- Orochimaru encontrara una

\- De eso si estoy segura

\- Se nota

Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, Sol sabía que Sasuke quería algo. No podía intuir que pero parecía algo confundido. Suspiro y camino hasta la cama, se sentó y aspiro.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a lo que hizo Sakura? – lo noto dudar pero después escucho un leve suspiro

\- Extrañado

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Estoy confundido, a veces la quiero lejos pero cuando veo sus ojos tristes mi pecho me sigue doliendo

\- Aun sientes culpa

\- Es inevitable cada vez que la veo, ahora no sé cómo reaccionar, si decirle gracias o solo ignorarla

\- ¿Qué es lo sientes?

\- No lo se

\- ¿Qué es lo que ella te hace sentir?

\- Cansancio, fastidio, pensar en cómo huir

\- ¿Y no te has preguntado porque?

\- Muchas veces pero – el miro el piso – no encuentro respuesta, desde que formamos equipo siempre me pareció pesada, gritona, estresante y ahora es lo mismo solo que la culpa aumento

\- Primero que nada Sasuke debes quitarte ese sentimiento de culpa, no ganas nada, Tal vez ese sentimiento está nublando tu juicio y por eso crees que yo tal vez pueda llamar tu atención

\- Tú me gustas de eso no hay duda – y lo dijo con una firmeza tenebrosa – pero sé que solo es eso, gusto

\- Gracias

\- No te burles, me gustas y por momentos quisiera tenerte lejos, muy lejos, que te fueras pero cuando estas ausente siento que … siento que …

\- ¿Qué? – lo miro

\- Que me pierdo a mí mismo

Y vio vulnerabilidad, miedo y seriedad a la vez. Tal vez Sasuke veía en ella a una madre, alguien que le proporcionaba seguridad. Tal vez su gusto era más maternal aunque cuando tuvieron relaciones eso no fue lo que sintió, sintió deseos de saber que pasaba.

\- Estas confundido

\- Gracias por decirme algo que ya sabia

\- Solo puedo hacer algo por ti en estos momentos

\- ¿Qué?

Se levantó camino hacia él y lo abrazo, tan fuerte como para que sienta que ella estaría ahí cuando la necesite. No fue un abrazo pasional, era un abrazo delicado pero firme. Él le correspondió y sintió el mentón del mocoso sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

\- Bien, contigo siempre me siento libre

\- Sasuke – se alejó – hemos venido a algo importante, dejemos de lado tus problemas existenciales ya trataremos con esos

\- Lo sé - se separó – prométeme que no harás nada descabellado con Orochimaru

\- Hare todo lo que este a mi alcance por mi hijo, claro que no matare a nadie

\- Eso no es lo que quería escuchar

\- Eso es todo lo que ofrezco

\- De acuerdo, cambiando de tema – se quitó la capa – hare que Haki haga el contrato con las serpientes

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que él quería los perros

\- Vio a Manda y prácticamente se enamoro

\- Hasta hace poco quería unos perros, ahora una serpiente

\- Puede hacer el contrato con dos a la vez no hay problema

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si, con ella le enseñare más técnicas de defensa, veo que no las domina

\- Debe ser por su vista

\- Imagino pero con Manda de ayuda será más fácil, su instinto crecerá

\- Está bien – camino a la puerta – te lo encargo, también su sharingan

\- Lo controla, es impresionante, tiene mejor manejo que tu

\- Eso ya lo sabía – se enfadó – no he entrenado nada

\- Pues mueve tu trasero y hazlo

\- Le diré a Orochimaru que me enseñe un par de cosas

\- No dejes que te muerda

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo hazme caso

Y salieron los dos platicando sobre técnicas nuevas y como podrían aprovechar los días que tenían antes de irse. En la mente de Sol solo algo resonaba "No tuvimos éxito"

* * *

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Sol regreso a su habitación, se dio una dicha rápida y abrió un libro que el científico le había dado para distraer su mente, otra vez habían intentado con el método clásico y antiguo. No era placer lo que sentía al hacerlo, era desesperación y amargura. Por esa razón ahora leía un libro para relajarse, si esta vez no funcionaba se frustraría, se supone que estaba en días de probabilidad media de quedar en cinta y rezaba porque así sea, de otra forma sacarían sus óvulos y probarían de manera más científica.

Orochimaru había analizado su esperma por si el problema era con él, el bastardo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando le demostró que su conteo de esperma era como el de un jovencito entrando a la pubertad. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Bueno eso no era lo importante, el problema era ella. Tal vez su útero este atrofiado, sus trompas obstruidas y muchas cosas más.

Malditas reglas mensuales que venían mes a mes, ¿si no podía quedar embarazada cuando quería, para que tenerlas? Era estúpido. Vio como Haki dormía cansado, el entrenamiento con Sasuke era duro pero sabía que era por su bien, tenía que aprender a manejar su ceguera parcial.

Un sapo apareció a su lado asustándola, de un werec el pergamino cayo y el sapo la miro. Lo recogió y abrió.

" _Nechan no hemos hablado mucho, ¿Está todo bien? Mañana será mi boda, estoy tan nervioso que creo que me desmayare, quisiera que estés aquí, pero sé que Haki es primero. ¿Encontraron algo? Me dijiste que probarían con tus celulas pero no he tenido más detalles. Kakashi sensei ya está en su casa, aunque aún camina lento ira a mi boda, se le ve muy determinado. Las investigaciones siguen y muchos ninjas han sido interrogados, Sakura-chan también. ¿Sasuke está portándose bien? Espero que si, por favor nechan envíame una respuesta pronto. Te queremos y extraños mucho."_

 _Ps. Di fuerte fuerte "Sasuke es un idiota"_

Y así fue, el pergamino desapareció junto con el sapo, sonrió de lado y suspiro. Mañana Naruto pasaría a la fila de casados, cuanto deseaba estar en ese momento pero no podía. Busco un lapicero y un pergamino. Empezó a escribir la respuesta y unas felicitaciones, mucho consejos y le dijo que ellos estaban muy bien. Riéndose coloco una posdata e invoco a otro sapo, este dijo "Werec" y el pergamino fue tragado.

\- Naruto Uzumaki – el sapo desapareció de un pof y masajeo el puente de su nariz.

Recordó que Kakashi hacia eso muy a menudo, al recordarlo algo en ella se quebró, "te amo" escucho, so corazón latió como quinceañera, no cabía duda que el Hokage le gustaba, pero ¿Estaría enamorada? Podría ser, tal vez tenga la misma duda existencial que Sasuke, tal vez también estaba confundida. Decidió dejar de lado la idea y acostarse, mañana empezaría a entrenar con Orochimaru en técnicas suaves, tenía que descansar mucho sus ojos. Realizo una pequeña oración y espero que las cosas mejoren con los días.

* * *

Estaba al filo del acantilado, observando el paisaje, sabía que su halcón ya estaba en Konoha. Solo se le ocurrió escribir esa línea, solo pudo hacer eso. ¿Ella había sonreído al leerlo? Tal vez por la simpleza o tal vez porque era muy de su estilo. Sabía que ella entendería, que ella daría el mensaje.

Dio la vuelta y regreso a la guarida, todo estaba tranquilo. Sol estaba estudiando unos jutsus con Orochimarui, parecían más cercanos. Haki leía un libro sobre historia ninja, paso de largo y disimuladamente paso por unos papeles que vio escritos, eran formulas y cosas que no lograba entender.

Se acomodó en una silla y trato de escuchar los susurros de Sol y orochimaru, era muy difícil. Dejo de lado la idea y empezó a meditar sobre él, sobre su arranque de enviar el halcón directo a Sakura y no ha Naruto.

* * *

Sol observaba como el científico abría el cubo, como sacaba la probeta y la sacudía, venia esperando este momento por unos días, había decidido esperar un día más y ahora sabría si habían tenido éxito.

Sonrió cuando un color azul empezó a tornarse, había funcionado, tenía un ovulo fecundado. Orochimaru giro sonriente y entonces ella corrió a abrazarlo, habían tenido éxito.

\- Lo logramos – le dijo efusiva

\- Aun no podemos festejar, tenemos un proceso delicado y largo. Tengo que extraer las células madres y después extraer el embrión

\- Lo sé pero lo logramos

\- Esperemos que mi teoría funcione y todo se aun éxito

\- Lo será, eres increíble

\- Gracias

Sol sonrió y observo los papeles de todo lo que se venía, una cirugía menor nada que le doliera siempre. En ese proceso también aprovecharían para extraer algún ovulo que encuentren para fertilizarlo si necesitasen más. Sasuke estaba entrenando con Haki así que tenían el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo todo.

Se apresuraron y sintió el piquete de la anestesia, durante el proceso estaba semi consiente, observando todo en el espejo que tenía el techo. El científico era muy preciso al trabajar, no se distraía con nada. Cuando todo término solo le quedo una leve marca cerca del ombligo, tenía que reposar unos dos días para volver a sentirse cómoda.

En los microscopios el científico realizaba las pruebas y lo veía sonreír. Sabía que era una buena señal, para que intenten este proceso tenía que pasar mínimo dos meses en que su cuerpo reconozca que ya no tenía el embrión, algo parecido a un aborto.

No sintió el más mínimo de culpa, solo quería la salud de Haki. Vio como el científico llevaba probetas y hacia muchas cosas, camino lento porque la anestesia empezaba a irse, el dolor era poco pero molestaba.

\- Es hora de la verdad – Orochimaru tenía una inyección y señalo el microscopio – si empiezan a duplicarse mi teoría resulto, pero si nada se mueve abre fallado

\- Dudo que falles, confió plenamente

\- Me agradas más que Sasuke

\- Vamos hazlo

Lentamente el científico se acercó y dejo que el líquido en la inyección sea vertido en el espejo de prueba, lo vio serio. Después él se levantó e indico que observe. "ay no" se dijo, ¿Acaso no había funcionado? Se acercó temerosa, poso sus ojos lentamente y vio como unas bolitas se reproducían, de tres pasaron a ser nueve. ¿Qué significaba?

\- Lo hemos conseguido, Haki podrá ver como antes

\- Si – susurro – si – grito

Otra vez se lanzó al cuello de científico, esta vez empezó a llorar de felicidad. No le importo el dolor o que alguien diga ¿Qué sucede? Lloro a moco suelto, con sonidos de niña. Él lo había conseguido, el había salvado a su hijo. Le debía mucho, nunca podría agradecerle tanto.

\- ¿mama? – escucho y se bajó del cuerpo del científico

Corrió y cargo a Haki maldiciéndose el haber olvidado la herida, giro a lo novicia rebelde y beso muchas veces a su hijo.

\- Lo logro, Haki – beso – volverás a ver bien

\- ¿En serio? – Sasuke se acercó incrédulo - ¿Es verdad?

\- Si – el científico sonrió - ¿Dudaste de mi capacidad?

\- No por nada fuiste una vez considera candidato para Hokage Orochimaru

\- No sabía eso – seco sus lágrimas – voy a deberte la vida de mi hijo

\- Estoy muy satisfecho con lo que hicimos, no requiero nada más, aunque pensándolo bien, puede ser que si pida algo a cambio

\- Lo que sea

\- Sol – Sasuke le grito

\- Lo que sea, nada podrá recompensar lo que has hecho

\- Vamos a probarlo, voy a preparar esto en un gotero, los resultados se verán en tres días de uso. En menos de un mes Haki podrá decirnos cómo se siente

\- Llegaremos justo los exámenes

\- Si, será en esa fecha

\- Genial

No cabía tanta felicidad en su pecho, no podía controlar su ímpetu. Había funcionado, no se arrepentía de nada. Por Dios le daría lo que sea a Orochimaru. También tendría su gratitud entera, Naruto se pondría feliz al enterarse.

\- ¿Mis ojos mejoraran mamá?

\- Si mi amor, todo será como antes

\- Seré un ninja, seré un ninja

Ver las lágrimas de Haki la hizo sentir más fuerte, más decidida. Ahora solo quedaba encontrar al culpable de todo y juraba que lo mataría lentamente.


	22. Capitulo 21

21.- A grandes pasos

Sol repasaba el último jutsu aprendido, no era del todo difícil solo que se sentía demasiado agotada al usarlo. El chacra era limitado, lo estaba aprendiendo. Tranquilizo sus ojos y su sharingan se desactivo, al aspirar profundo sintió la punzada de dolor que tenía en su vientre. Se había sometido a otra operación hace solo unas horas, eso era lo último que le pedía Orochimaru. Le dio casi todos los óvulos que tenía en ese momento y no para hacer la medicina de Haki, de esa ya tenían suficiente. Era para otro propósito, si en algún futuro se animara a ser padre usaría esos óvulos.

Claro que serían adulterados porque no quería que la herencia Uchiha se note en ellos, eso tenía que ser un secreto. Solo ellos dos sabrían de eso, si aparecía un niño medio serpiente por ahí ella sería la madre, aunque no lo reconocería. Rezaba y esperaba que ese niño o niña si existe en un futuro no herede nada Uchiha, Orochimaru se encargaría de eso.

No entendía porque solo no buscar otros óvulos, según el científico él quería que tenga su esencia, algo de ella. Se sentía entre honrada y algo nerviosa por eso. Pero después de lo que él hizo con Haki no podía negarse. Se los dio sin replicas y esperaba que en verdad les de buen uso, él le ofreció vivir en la aldea del Sonido por siempre y la idea le encantaba. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros, vegetación y mucho silencio.

Esa aldea debería ser la del silencio y no sonido, era extraño que tenga ese nombre. Por otro lado Orochimaru estaba probando un método anticonceptivo, era un implante parecido a una capsula colocada en su lado derecho de la nuca. A penas se lo coloco ya estaba siendo protegida contra cualquier embarazo y apenas se lo retire quedaría en cinta. Ella se lo había pedido, no quería cometer algún error por si un día sus hormonas la traicionaban.

Haki había mejorado, ahora veía como antes. Solo tenía que seguir con el tratamiento y dentro de un tiempo seria como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba tan feliz por eso, podría saltar de alegría pero su estado no se lo permitía. Haki ahora estaba parando el entrenamiento que venía realizando con Sasuke, pensando en él, justo se giró como notando que era observado.

Sasuke había sido muy respetuoso, no la había molestado por algo absurdo. Solo se dedicaban a charlar de Haki y cosas de ninjas, nada personal y siendo sincera el platicaba mucho a veces y nada en otras. Había días en que solo se decían monosílabos y otros en que se contaban hasta que comieron hace tiempo. Los dos eran espécimen raros, se froto el puente de su nariz cuando el dolor de cabeza llego, en esas dos semanas le venía un dolor agudo, el científico le dijo que era a causa del uso de su sharingan.

\- Te duele – levanto la mirada y vio a Sasuke observándola – haces esa mueca cuando te duele

\- Si – suspiro – use mucho mi sharingan

\- Entonces se acabó el entrenamiento

\- Si y ¿Haki?

\- Está tomando agua – señalo el claro – hemos avanzado mucho, será un genin bueno

\- Eso espero, imagina que no pase el examen

\- Ya puede hacer cuatro copias es suficiente ¿Y tú?

\- Solo una más y desaparece rápido

\- Eres buena para otras técnicas más peligrosas pero pésima para las fáciles

\- ¿Gracias?

\- Dejando de lado eso, nos iremos pasado mañana

\- Si, los exámenes serán dentro de cinco días, al menos quiero que Haki vuelva a familiarizarse con Konoha y su ruido, aquí es tan pacifico

\- ¿Estas planteándote la idea de quedarte?

\- Si ¿Quién no? Mira esto – señalo los arboles – todo es hermoso, además adoro este silencio

\- Si decides regresar y quedarte, hare lo mismo, qué caso tiene que mi clan este disperso

\- Sasuke

\- Ya hablamos de eso, restableceré mi clan con los todos integrantes juntos, que los Uchiha estén separados no es mi ideal

\- No sé si sea buena idea quedarme en Konoha, si te casas con alguien de ahí ¿tengo que quedarme solo por ti?

\- ¿Cómo sabes que mi futura esposa es de Konoha? Puede ser de otro lado

\- ¿Así? ¿De qué aldea?

\- No lo sé – el sentó a su lado – tal vez de otra época, mundo – la miro

\- ¿Se te olvida que tengo un hijo no?

\- Ya no buscaríamos tener mas

\- No tendré otro hijo – quiso levantarse y el la sujeto

\- Conmigo no, pero con otro ¿sí?

\- Sasuke

\- Te estas volviendo una molestia Sol

\- Dime algo que no sepa

\- Uhm..-.

Y otra vez estaban peleándose, por algo tan absurdo. Lo miro un momento más y decidió alejarse, camino alcanzo a Haki. Este tenía mucho sudor y estaba refrescando su cuello.

\- ¿Viste todo mamá?

\- Si hijo, eres muy fuerte

\- ¿Crees que pase el examen?

\- Si lo harás, ya te lo dije, tu puedes todo

\- Gracias – sonrió – me dará mucha pena dejar esta aldea

\- A mí también mi amor, pero tenemos que regresar

\- ¿podría ser un ninja del sonido?

\- Si pero primero vamos a anunciarlo a Konoha tal vez te animes a quedarte a ahí

\- Solo por Naruto lo haría, me gusta más aquí – se levanto

\- También me gusta

Noto que su hijo había crecido, ahora ya estaba a la altura de sus pechos. ¿Con seis años estaba a esa altura? No imaginaba que alto seria a los 15. Talvez tan alto como Sasuke o Kakashi. Lo abrazo suave y camino junto a él.

\- Sasuke vamos – grito Haki

\- Adelántense – el mocoso se recostó en el suelo

\- ¿Sucede algo? – se acercó un poco porque vio como este se cubría el rostro

\- No – dijo pero pudo ver la expresión

\- Llama a Orochimaru mi amor – le dijo suave

Haki salió rápido y se agacho a verlo, el seguía cubriéndose el rostro. Sujeto la mano para apartarla pero él se resistió.

\- Déjame ver

\- No tengo nada, vete

\- Sasuke

\- Sol –imito su voz

\- Deja esas bromas

\- No tengo ganas de bromear

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada solo tengo cansancio

\- Déjame ver

\- No

\- Maldición

Analizo y miro a todos lados, decidía y algo aterrada dirigió su mano hasta la parte del botón del pantalón que Sasuke usaba, lo toco y automáticamente Sasuke se sentó descubriendo su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces? – el mocoso miro a todos lados

\- ¿Qué son esas marcas? – el la miro y gruño, tenía manchas en su rostro viniendo de su cuello - ¿Tu cuello…

\- No es nada, juzgaste sucio

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Nada ya te lo dije

Entonces uso su fuerza y se subió sobre Sasuke, lo aprisiono con su cuerpo y observo el cuello, de ahí podía ver que nacían esas marcas.

\- ¿Quién te puso eso?

\- ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que no dejaras que Orochimaru te muerda?

\- Si

\- Hace años el me mordió y me dio esa marca, pensé que me había deshecho de ella pero de alguna forma sigue ahí. Ya no me controla pero algunas veces se quiere rebelar

\- ¿Por qué te puso eso?

\- Quería usarme, usar mi cuerpo para en palabras sencillas

\- ¿poseerte?

\- Algo así

\- ¿Duele?

\- Un poco solo un poco

Le toca la marca y está casi desapareció, ahora el cuello estaba como siempre. Se agacho y trato de ver bien, nada. Por esa razón era la primera vez que la veía. Se colocó algo derecha y lo vio. El, la miraba intensamente. Estaban tan cerca, tan pegados.

\- Desactiva tu sharingan

\- ¿Está activado? No lo note

\- Me incita verlos, son como imanes

\- Pervertido

\- ¿Soy yo el que está sentado sobre ti?

\- Fue solo por preocupación – se levanto

\- Claro pervertida, si querías sentir mí, ya sabes que, solo lo hubieras dicho

\- Sucio

\- Pervertida

\- Asqueroso

\- Loca

Se quedaron viendo, bueno él se agacho para estar a su altura. Ese juego de miradas era entretenido pero a la vez le hacía sentir algo extraño, como si necesitara pelearse con él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – el científico apareció con Haki

\- Nada solo tuve un golpe de calor – Sasuke recogió su capa y camino pasando de largo

\- ¿Sol? – ella miro a Orochimaru y levanto los hombros como restándole importancia

\- Bueno,

\- Gracias por traerlo hijo

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke?

\- Solo tenía un golpe de calor

\- Entiendo

\- Vamos a comer algo, voy a cocinar lo que más te gusta

\- Sí, que bueno

\- De tanta pasta ganaras peso como el idiota – Sasuke hablo sin verlos

\- Naruto comía demasiado, yo me controlo

\- Prepara una ensalada con mucho tomate

\- Pero Sasuke – Haki corrió a su lado –no me gusta mucho el tomate

\- Lo comerás, es nutritivo

\- Pero

\- Sin peros

\- Óyeme mocoso – automáticamente Sasuke giro sorprendiéndose por haber girado – no me das ordenes, preparare lo que quiera

\- Escúchame loca – le respondió – quiero una ensalada con tomates ¿Entendido?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vamos no pelen, Sasuke luce frustrado, parece que necesita descargar tensiones. Yo preparare la comida

\- No – gritaron los tres a la vez

\- Sera una ensalada y pasta

\- Si – dijo haki

Al final el mocoso se había salido con la suya. Nadie querría comer lo que Orochimaru preparaba, era de muy dudosa procedencia.

* * *

Sasuke camino directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en esta. Toco su cuello, tenía un pequeño escozor. Hace poco había notado que la marca seguía ahí, ¿Qué diablos? ¿No se había liberado de esta cuando había supuestamente matado a Orochimaru? Ya eran dos veces en todo ese año que notaba como surgía, como reclamando terreno, sabía que podía controlarlo pero era casi imposible evitar que esa marca pase desapercibida. Se acercó al espejo y observo, ya no estaba pero podía sentir la punzada en esa parte, por otro lado el entrenamiento con Haki era bueno, el niño podía darle pelea. No cabía duda que sería un enemigo muy peligroso si se ponía en su contra, era un Uchiha después de todo.

Sol también había mejorado, Orochimaru le había mostrado técnicas de nivel avanzado y ella las había hecho sin complicaciones pero no podía controlar a un simple clon de sombra. ¿Qué demonios? No entendía a esa mujer. Por otro lado sabía que ella estaba algo extraña, cuidaba mucho su parte baja, como si tuviera una herida o algo.

Orochimaru estaba también raro, muy calmado y feliz. Era raro verlo así, como si tuviera la medicina de todo mal y pudiera controlar al mundo. ¿Se estaba perdiendo de algo? Eso era seguro. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Cada vez que Sol se le acercaba su corazón latía rápido, su mano sudaba y tenía un deseo loco de sonreír. Como si ella le diera calidez, era como ver el sol directo. Después de todo su nombre era Sol, aunque no era del todo cierto.

¿Eso era amor? ¿Ese sentimiento era el amor? Sol lo ponía como Naruto, con deseos de refutarle todo, de discutir, de llegar a casi gritarse solo por querer ganarle, solo por recibir una mirada fría o de ira. Eso le hacía sonreír, le hacía sentir vivo. ¿Estaba enamorado entonces? Porque siendo sincero, Naruto era como ese hermano que perdió, ese rival al que jamás lastimaría, así en el pasado haya sido distinto.

Naruto era su amigo, su hermano. Alguien que lo podía mantener cuerdo cuando sus ideas se volvían locas y Sol le hacía sentir libre, libre de culpa, libre de juicios, porque ella lo trataba como un igual o inferior a veces por su edad. Pero nunca le hacía sentir mucho o poco, ella lo traía a una realidad en la que nunca había estado. ¿Eso era el amor? ¿De eso se trataba estar enamorado? Tal vez si estaba empezando a germinar ese sentimiento en su corazón y él estaba permitiendo eso, estaba dejando que fluya.

El agua fría de la ducha hizo que su piel se erice y relaje los músculos, cerró los ojos y Sakura apareció en su mente. Otra vez esa punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho, ella era como ver la luna en soledad, no entendía como podría quitarse la culpa del pecho. ¿Qué le diría Sakura si supiera que él estaba empezando a sentir algo por Sol? ¿Lo odiaría? Tal vez, lo culpe por darle alas y después cortarlas.

No se merecía ese amor que le ofrecía, no se merecía la libertad que Sol le hacía sentir, se merecía estar solo y caminar por lugares, recogiendo esas almas en arrebato de los cuerpo vivos cuando tenía ideas equivocadas. Vaya estaba entrando en ese círculo oscuro otra vez.

\- Aquí vamos – dijo saliendo de la ducha

Estaba harto de sentirse culpable, de no saber cómo disculparse. Cuando regrese a Konoha aclararía de una vez sus sentimientos con Sakura, ya no podía seguir así. Si algo estaba surgiendo entre él y Sol tenía que dejarlo fluir.

* * *

Sol miro con tristeza el prado, sabía que podía regresar, sin embargo pasaría un tiempo hasta ese momento. Toco un árbol y de despidió prometiendo volver pronto. Vio a Sasuke a lo lejos platicando con Haki y Orochimaru, invoco a un Sapo y le dio un mensaje a Naruto y otro para Kakashi.

El mensaje para Naruto fue corto, ya le había dicho sobre la medicina que Orochimaru había preparado, claro obviando muchas cosas, y sobre la mejora de su hijo. Estaba informándole que dentro de unas horas llegarían a Konoha. Mientras que a Kakashi solo le envió una frase "En camino" nada más, nada de "Hola ¿Cómo estás?" nada de eso, algo concreto y sencillo.

Aunque tenía deseos de verlo así sea de lejos, no sabía porque había disminuido ese sentimiento. Tal vez la lejanía o tal vez porque estaba más interesada en saber quién fue el culpable. Camino lento viendo como Sasuke miraba serio a Orochimaru y como replicaba ciertas cosas, ese mocoso se había comportado. No cabía duda que cumplía sus promesas, era un enigma a veces pero tan sencillo otras.

Podría abrazarlo solo para molestarlo y golpearlo solo para provocarlo, él era eso. Un niño buscando un refugio, un bálsamo. Pero afuera de ese niño había ya un hombre, muy atractivo y con deseos de volverse un líder. Su corazón latió un poco acelerado cuando la miro, tal vez adivinando que pensaba en él, le sonrió tratando de disimular el hincón de nervios que sintió, ¿Qué era eso ahora? ¿Por qué Sasuke empezaba a ponerla nerviosa? Tal vez esa mirada seria o ese comportamiento serio lo hacía más atractivo, ese distanciamiento provocado por su parte lo hacía más interesante, tal vez si era como las demás chicas, mientras más te ignora más lo quieres.

"Maldita sea Sasuke", grito por sus adentros, estaba haciendo que a ella le guste sin proponérselo, eso era grave. Ella era mayor para él, así digan lo contrario. Ella ya tenía un hijo y no quería tener más. El en cambio quería formar una familia, restablecer su clan.

\- Tardas mucho – Sasuke la hizo despertar de su ensoñación

\- Lo siento – dijo sin darse cuenta que no le dio pelea como siempre

\- ¿Sucede algo? – lo noto

\- ¿Eh? no – sonrió – solo estoy algo extraña

\- Se nota, es hora de irnos – movió su capa y empezó a caminar

\- Vamos mamá – Haki levanto su mochila y vio al científico – lo repito Orochimaru-sensei, muchas gracias

\- No hay nada que agradecer pequeño, mi aldea se sentirá vacía

\- Volveremos pronto ¿No es así mamá?

\- Si – miro al científico – volveremos, tenlo por seguro

\- Estaré esperando – le sonrió

Haki se adelantó y se quedó viendo al científico, este la miro con curiosidad y después le tendió la mano. Ella la acepto y sintió que le dio algo. No lo vio, lo guardo rápido en su bolsillo.

\- Te debo mucho – le dijo

\- No me debes nada, estamos a mano como dices

\- Voy a extrañarte – rio – es raro pero tal vez me encariñe, eres de los pocos que no me miro raro

\- En Konoha no aprecian a las personas fuertes, los Uchiha eran considerados enemigos pero aquí en mi espacio, eres una mujer normal, atractiva, buena y muy fuerte, me gustan las mujeres fuertes, dispuestas a todo

\- Eso me hizo sonrojar – se cubrió el rostro

\- Te sugiero que si Sasuke decide compartir su vida contigo, no le des la espalda, he notado un cambio en el, como si a tu lado las culpas se fueran

\- Eso no lo he pensado aun, el me inspira muchas cosas pero no sé si una de esas sea amor romántico

\- Nada me haría más feliz que el este a tu lado, le haces bien

\- No digas eso que me sentiré culpable si no llego a esa conclusión a futuro

\- Si no lo haces, estaré esperando por ti

\- Que halagada me siento – lo abrazo – un Sanín legendario coqueteándome

\- Querida, si desearía coquetear diría otras cosas, tómalo como una invitación

\- Lo hare – se separó – gracias, de corazón

\- Gracias a ti – él se agacho un poco y rozo sus labios con los suyos – ve, Sasuke estará muy impaciente

\- Si – le dio un pequeño roce de labios y se alejó – nos vemos

\- Claro

Camino rápido sin mirar a atrás, quería decirle muchas cosas más pero no quería ponerse sentimental. Les dio el alcance y claro que se llevó una regañada por parte de Sasuke. Le restó importancia y camino casi en silencio todo el camino, almorzaron algo pequeño y siguieron. Cuando estaban por llegar, observo la gran cantidad de anbus que estaba casi siguiéndolos. ¿Pero qué rayos?

\- Detecto a doce Sasuke – Haki tenía la mirada seria

\- Muy bien – siguió caminando – al parecer somos tan importantes que nos vienen a recibir

\- Bastardos – Sol susurro y miro a las direcciones, habían doce como Haki dijo solo que se sentía otra presencia

\- Bienvenidos – un anbu se paró frente a ellos, era alto y tenía casi todo cubierto pero se le hacía familiar

\- ¿Kakashi? – dijo Sol acercándose

\- ¿perdón? – el anbu no retrocedió pero inclino su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás

\- ¿ahora eres un anbu? – era el no cabía duda - ¿Ser Hokage no te gusto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay vamos eres tu – se movió rápido y de un movimiento que nunca pensó hacer le quitó la máscara, revelando que si era kakashi – lo vez

Tiro la máscara, la vio sorprendido, recogió la máscara y la sacudió. Lo escucho suspirar y noto que Sasuke estaba inquieto.

\- A pesar que cubrí muy bien mi cabello pudiste reconocerme, vaya has mejorado

\- Puedes esconderte pero tu aura se siente, la conozco

\- Lo puedo ver – se volvió a colocar la máscara – bienvenida

\- Ya dijiste eso, gracias por tu amistoso recibimiento

\- Hola Kakashi – Haki se acercó sonriente – me gusta tu mascara

\- Haki es el Hokage más respeto

\- Lo siento

\- No te preocupes, está bien, somos amigos ¿No? – le tendió la mano al niño. El, la acepto

\- ¿Qué hace el Hokage a las afueras? – Sasuke hablo demasiado serio

\- Aun soy un ninja Sasuke, estábamos de regreso, Sakura llegara dentro de poco, fuimos con ella

\- No pregunto eso

\- Tienes razón, como ya son novios pensé que…

\- Deja de decir estupideces, ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- Bueno antes que se vayan casi toda la aldea los vio besarse, deducimos

\- Se ve que tienen mucho tiempo libre, si invirtieran ese tiempo en buscar a los culpables y dejar de cotorrear

\- ¿Encontraron alguna pista? – tarto de cambiar el ambiente porque noto como Sasuke miraba de manera asesina al hokage

\- Sí, tenemos casi acorralados a los culpables, estaban infiltrados trabajando en Konoha, debo aceptar que es culpa mía en parte, ahora por eso los anbus custodian la entrada, algunos pobladores de otras aldeas han pedido asilo, ahí se nos pasó dejar entrar a los malos

\- ¿Entonces Konoha se lava las manos de esa forma?

\- No Sol, solo te informo extraoficialmente

\- Ok – camino pasando por su lado, una mano fuerte la sujeto – miro a Kakashi cubierto por la mascara

\- Tenemos que hablar, en privado

\- Déjame instalarme y acudiré a la oficina del Hokage

\- De acuerdo

Así como apareció, desapareció. Sintió la mirada clavaba de sasuke sobre ella, le restó importancia e ingreso a la aldea. Al rato se vio envuelta en unos brazos cálidos, Naruto estaba casi llorando al verla. Después de que el la dejara respirar, Haki fue abrazado con esa misma fuerza.

\- Que alegría verlos y saber que fue un éxito todo

\- Ya te extrañaba – le toco la mano – felicidades, sean muy felices

\- Gracias Nechan, Hinata lloro al leer tu carta. Se emocionó mucho

\- No me digas, eso que trate de no hacerla muy sentimental

\- Gracias Sasuke – vio como lo miro y suspiro

\- Uhm – y ahí regresaba el monosílabo, tal vez estaba molesto

\- Óyeme imbécil, te agradezco y ¿así respondes a mi efusividad? con un simple "Uhm"

\- ¿Qué carajo quieres que te diga? – se acercó a Naruto

\- Felicidades Naruto, sé que lo harás bien, no un uhm

\- Si no te gusta mi respuesta te aguantas, no tengo porque decirte tanta cursilería

\- Oh si, cuando te estas besando con Sakura frente a todos

\- Yo no la bese

\- ¿Así? No lo parecía

\- Ella me beso

\- Y como tú no querías

\- Ya cierra la boca, van a oírte – pero era Sasuke el que gritaba mas

\- Si te vieron todos

\- Vete a la mierda

\- Sasuke-kun

Y todos giraron, hasta ella. Miro a Sakura, estaba usando una ropa holgada y tenía sudor en la frente. Estaba más delgada y hermosa. Sol miro de reojo a Sasuke y este pasaba saliva.

\- Qué bueno verte – la pelirosa se acercó feliz – se te extrañaba

\- El ni siquiera pensó en nosotros Sakura-chan

\- Naruto, no lo agobies acaba de llegar, Hola sol

\- Uhm – y se sorprendió de responder al igual que Sasuke, era contagioso – Hola – se corrigió

\- Mírate, estas preciosas, esa ropa te queda muy bien –

Miro rápido su ropa, era todo lo que Orochimaru le había dado. Sabía que esa cinta en su cintura haría que tenga forma al menos, esos pantalones cortos resaltaban sus piernas y el escote era de terror, pero cubría sus pechos con una camiseta sin mangas por dentro. Nada escandaloso, solo el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué dices? – se sonrojo – tu eres la que se ve bien

\- Envidio tus curvas – Sakura se alejó un poco acercándose a Sasuke, giro sin vergüenza a ver

Sasuke estaba en silencio, sus ojos se cruzaron, se miraron por unos segundos y noto cierto miedo en el chico. Sakura se acercó más y miro al mocoso.

\- ¿Nos podemos ver más tarde?

\- No – la respuesta de Sasuke fue tan cortante que casi se sintió un viento helado alrededor – tengo planes

\- Ya veo – Sakura parecía decepcionada

\- Sol – miro a Sasuke – vámonos

¿Eh? Solo dijo cuándo el mocoso la toma del brazo y la jalo, en el camino también arrastro a Haki y salió rápido. Cuando llegaron a su piso la bajo, Haki les había seguido el ritmo.

\- ¿Qué diablos Sasuke?

\- Creo que se nota que no quería estar ahí

\- Pero irte así, le puede hacer pensar muchas cosas

\- Que piense que lo quiera

\- ¿Sabes lo que dirán de mí? La aldea cree que ustedes son novios

\- Estupideces – el abrió su puerta – entra nos veremos después

\- Sasuke – tiro de su capa – No me vas a usar como escudo

\- ¿Y tú si me usaras para alejar a Kakashi?

\- ¿Qué?

\- No digas que no harás eso porque note que lo haces

\- Estas equivocado

\- Si tú lo dices, nos veremos

Desapareció y dejo un vacío. Vio como Haki la miraba, ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que hacer eso frente a el?

\- Creo que esta enamorado de ti, ¿Por qué no se casan?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ay mamá, estaba muy molesto cuando Kakashi se acercó a ti, tal vez si le gustes

\- Haki no hablaremos de eso

\- Creo que no usaste la medicina, aun sigues ciega

\- Haki

\- Ok, ok – su hijo entro restándole importancia

Maldito mocoso, está se la cobraría, pagaría muy caro.

* * *

Kakashi se quitó la máscara y desato los hilos que sujetaban su armadura. Al soltarla respiro algo pesado, aun le dolía como los mil demonios, tenía las costillas a medio soldar pero ya estaba haciendo misiones rango "s". Retiro el velo que cubría su cabello y miro su rostro en el espejo. Ella lo había reconocido, ella había vuelto.

Había algo diferente en ella, más seriedad y más frialdad. Sintió que había algo entre Sasuke y Sol, una especie de complicidad, algo que se notaba en ninjas que se conocían décadas. Ni en las parejas podía ver esa complicidad, esa confianza en las miradas.

Haki estaba más grande, por lo visto sus ojos estaban bien y su fuerza se había incrementado. Lo sintio al darle la mano, sentía cayos, tal vez por la practica con los shurikens. También vio sus uñas cortas, rapones en sus rodillas y el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda, Sol también lo tenía. Los tres portaban el símbolo con orgullo, como una familia.

\- No regreses a esa área – se dijo mirándose al espejo – no debes compadecerte

Sabía que Sol no había vuelto dispuesta a tener una relación o algo, ella había vuelto por culpables y él estaba casi por encontrarlos. Tal vez después de eso, ellos podrían hablar y llegar a un acuerdo porque había decidido no darse por vencido. Él era Kakashi Hatake, y no perdería frente a un muchacho de veinte años. El obtenía todo lo que quería siempre y esta vez no sería diferente.


	23. Capitulo 22

22: Abriendo los ojos

Sasuke aventó su pequeño morral a cualquier esquina que llegase, estaba furioso. Se arrancó la capa gruesa que solo le hacía sudar y miro su camiseta, estaba empapada. Tomaría una ducha para relajarse, Sol era una idiota y el mucho más idiota por pensar eso.  
Sakura, oh por los kages, porque justo tenía que aparecer cuando no tenía ningún plan para decirle que se mantenga alejada, no era sabio en esos momentos. La noto con más seguridad, como si ese beso ya le hubiera dado algo de poder sobre él. ¿Qué demonios creía? ¿Que era como Naruto que solo un beso le haría pedirle matrimonio? "jamás" se gritó internamente, a él no le bastaba eso, quería mucho más.

Por otro lado que Kakashi los recibiera no era el plan, aunque la idiota fue muy fría y cortante pudo notar cierto nerviosismo al verlo. Y mucha seguridad en el hokage, ¿Acaso ellos habían quedado en algo? Sol se lo hubiera dicho, no tenían secretos ¿O sí? Desnudo en la ducha se golpeó la frente con la pared, apenas unos minutos en Konoha y empezaba a sentirse mal. Molesto y nervioso, cansado y desganado.

Después de meditar mucho estaba en su sala de estar, observando su morral, tenía que sacar las cosas que había llevado pero estaba tan aburrido que ni deseos de abrir el maldito paquete tenia. Miro el calendario y suspiro, julio era un pésimo mes, a parte del calor que hacía, no le gustaba para nada ese maldito mes.

Toco su herida del brazo faltante, a veces le dolía como si su cerebro se negara a pensar que ya no tenía ese miembro completo, sentía las punzadas de dolor. Le coloco un enguanto y después vendo la zona, se colocó una camiseta y se recostó en su sofá. No había mucho polvo, tal vez la encargada realizo una limpieza suave hace poco. Se sentó cuando sintió un sonido raro, vio al pequeño sapo mirándolo, supo que era de Sol.

\- ¿Qué sucede Kid? – ese estúpido nombre había recibido el sapo

\- Werec – el sapo dejo caer un pergamino y lo miro

\- Que gusto el de Sol de enviar notitas

Cogió el pergamino y lo abrió, era corto el mensaje, lo tuvo que leer tres veces para creer lo que decía.

" _Mocoso, hare algo delicioso de cenar, serán una ensalada de tomates y pollo al horno. Sé que estas enfadado pero como me acostumbre a cenar contigo, quiero que vengas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas? A Haki le hará feliz verte."_

\- ¿Mocoso? – dijo cerrando el pergamino, miro al sapo – dile a la idiota – remarco – estaré a las seis

El sapo Kid desapareció, se volvió a recostar y observo su reloj, "Genial" dijo el maldito estaba detenido en una horario diferente. ¿Ahora como sabría qué hora es? Miro la ventana calculaba que serían pasadas las cinco de la tarde, tal vez menos. Esperaría un momento y saldría para el piso de Sol, era seguro que Naruto estaría ahí con la Hyuga.

\- Molestias – dijo cubriéndose los ojos – mejor no voy

Pero pensar en la comida que hacia ella hizo que su estómago se revele y suene descaradamente. ¿Por qué tenía que cocinar tan bien? No podía negar que tenía muy buena sazón, hasta Orochimaru lo había reconocido, era muy buena cocinando. Casi todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la otra aldea ella los había alimentado, ya se había acostumbrado a comer esas comidas extrañas. Guisos, sopas, carnes y poco pescado. Entendía porque Naruto había ganado peso, comer a diario lo que ella preparaba era demasiado tentador.

Se levantó y busco algo cómodo que no lo haga sudar mucho, decidió abrir su morral, saco todo tirándolo. Después lo acomodaría, vio que no estaba su pequeña libreta de notas, tal vez la dejo en la otra aldea, maldición ahí tenía anotados datos de Haki y otros más privados.

Se decidió por una camiseta manga larga y unos pantalones sueltos, acomodo su cabello y uso una loción cítrica. Se miró al espejo y vio atento a su cuello, noto que estaba normal y salió de su piso. Miro el cielo, tal vez ya eran las seis. Camino sintiendo como era observado, tenía a cuatro anbus siguiéndole los pasos ¿Por qué? No entendía cuál era la gracia de que siempre lo estén siguiendo. Llego a un puesto de frutas y decidió comprar una sandía, se le antojo. No es que fuera fan de lo dulce pero su estómago le ordeno comprarla. Después de pagar la sandía, la cargo y camino tranquilo. La aldea aprecia silenciosa, era extraño porque en esas fechas normalmente se realizaban festivales, comida por muchos lados y fuegos artificiales pero esta vez había mas silencio.

Cuando llego a la entrada del edificio miro suspirando, rezaba porque a ella no le haya ocurrido invitar a Sakura, sería la peor tontería que haría.

\- Sasuke-kun –

Se quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz tan suave de la susodicha, justo con quien no quería verse. Giro lentamente y la vio, ella seguía con su ropa de misiones y parecía más calmada, ¿Habría sido invitada?

\- Sakura –dijo lo obvio pero no sabía que más decir

\- Estaba buscándote, iba al piso de Sol

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Supuse que estarías ahí, pero veo que apenas llegas con un presente – señalo la sandia

\- Haki me la encargó – mintió

\- Ya veo – se quedaron en un silencio incomodo - ¿Podemos hablar después?

\- ¿Después de que? – estaba respondiendo estúpidamente pero no se le ocurría otra cosa

\- Después de que termines con ella

La palabra termines le sonó a que debe terminar cualquier lazo con Sol, le sonó como a una orden, como si ella esperaba algo.

\- No voy a terminar rápido – remarco la palabra terminar – tenemos mucho que hablar

\- Imagino pero – Sakura miro el suelo – me debes una conversación

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Tu sabes

\- Al grano – ella lo miro

\- El beso que nos dimos

\- El beso que me diste – no quiso sonar duro pero aclaro las cosas – gracias a eso la aldea anda en cuchicheos, hasta el Hokage

\- Lamento que te moleste

\- Me incomoda

\- Lo siento

\- Sakura – ella volvió a mirarlo – cuando acaben los exámenes planeo irme de Konoha

\- ¿Qué? – ella se acercó un poco – pero, ¿La dejaras?

Sabía que ella usaba a Sol a propósito, queriendo tapar la verdadera pregunta.

\- No la dejare, me iré con ella, es una decisión tomada

\- ¿Tú y ella?

\- Sí, es parte de mi clan, no la puedo dejar aquí. Ya sabes que paso

\- Ya veo

\- Hablaremos después, iré a buscarte estos días para tener una conversación sobre lo que paso – avanzo – por ahora, necesito tiempo con ellos, estamos esperando respuesta del Hokage

\- Sasuke, sabes que Kakashi-sensei no se rendirá ante ti. la quiere

\- ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene para mí?

\- Se nota en tu expresión que te gusta, tengo que aceptarlo. Kakashi-sensei…

\- Kakashi se puede ir al diablo, no creas saber lo que me pasa

\- Lo se

\- No sabes, ella no me – se detuvo porque no podía decirlo, su boca se cerró – eso es asunto mío

\- No lo estas negando, no puedes hacerlo

\- ¿Y si fuera cierto que?

\- Yo también puedo dar pelea, Sol es muy bonita y tiene todo eso – uso manos para marcar ciertas partes – pero no te conoce como yo

\- Sakura detente

\- Sasuke ya basta, estuve esperando tantos años por ti y ahora llega una desconocida y me saca del juego sin proponérselo, eso me enfurece pero a la vez no puedo odiarla porque no lo hace apropósito. Por eso creo que aun puedo seguir y….

\- Sakura – hablo más fuerte – deja de pensar que soy un objeto, aquí no hay un juego o una lucha en donde alguien me llevara como trofeo, yo decido con quien restablezco mi clan o me caso

\- ¿Estás pensando en casarte?

\- Si – soltó sin pensarlo

\- Ya veo – ella sonrió – entonces querrás tener familia

\- Es obvio

\- Qué bueno, pensé que no agradaban los niños

\- ¿Por qué no? – la miro curioso

\- Es que tú siempre estas y bueno los niños suelen ser traviesos

\- Haki es muy bien portado, nunca me hizo alguna travesura

\- No todos los niños son Haki

\- Me gustaría tener uno como el – miro el piso de Sol – es tan centrado que hasta me hace dudar de su edad

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- Si – otra vez hablo sin pensar – es tan terco como su madre y tiene esos ojos brillantes como Sol cuando le dices que aprenderá algo nuevo, los dos se emocionan de la misma forma. Son tan optimistas que los dos pueden llegar a sacarte una sonrisa con sus palabras, tendrías que ver como….

Se detuvo porque casi estaba contándole sin vergüenza sus experiencias, miro a Sakura y ella tenía la mirada curiosa y algo triste a la vez.

\- Hable por demás

\- Veo que quieres mucho a Haki, tal vez te recuerda a Itachi

\- Hay mucha diferencia

\- Lo sé pero, Haki podría ser ese hermano pequeño que busca atención

\- No veo a Haki como un hermano pequeño

\- ¿Un hijo?

Se quedó mirándola, ¿Veía Haki como un hijo? ¿Alguien a quien proteger? Claro que lo protegería, sin dudarlo. Quería enseñarle tantas cosas y llevarlo a lugares hermosos que había visto.

\- No lo sé – acaricio la sandía – tal vez

\- Has cambiado Sasuke-kun, es como si ahora ya no pusieras una barrera

\- Debo irme Sakura – no quería seguir diciendo tonterías – fue agradable hablar contigo, después seguiremos

\- Claro Sasuke-kun, estaré esperando

Ella camino alejándose, en cierta forma no había sentido tanta culpa, había sido franco y a ella no parecía importarle. Antes que se alejara le podría decir algo más.

\- Sakura – grito, ella giro sorprendida – Ve con cuidado

Entonces ella le sonrió con dulzura y salto sobre los techos. Podía ser tan delicada pero sabía que tenía una fuerza de terror en ese cuerpo pequeño.

\- ¿Sasuke tiene una sandía? – La voz de Naruto lo trajo a la realidad – te veo y no lo creo

\- ¿Qué mierda tiene de malo la sandía?

\- La sandia no Sasuke – rio – tú y una sandía, es lo más raro que he visto en mis 20 años de vida ninja

\- Cierra la boca – miro a varios lados - ¿Y la Hyu…. Tu esposa?

\- Está en misión, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Siendo novios parecían gemelos pensé que siendo esposos, estarían uno sobre otro

\- La aldea esta en plan de emergencia – se sonrojó – ella es una ninja aun y no estaría sobre ella

\- ¿Así? – se acercó a molestarlo – Conociendo lo pervertido que eres, puedo asegurar que no la dejas dormir

\- Imbécil – esquivo el ataque – no soy un pervertido

\- Lo eres, viendo revistas

\- Era para perfeccionar mi jutsu sexy

\- Oh si – sonrió de lado – te creo

\- Sexy jutsu

Y una mujer completamente desnuda apareció frente a él, pero no era la misma muchacha con dos coletas que recordaba. Ahora era una mujer mucho más voluptuosa, cabello suelto y madura.

\- ¿Notas la diferencia? – hasta la voz era diferente

\- Es lo mismo, no me impresiona, jamás

Y otra explosión le hizo casi soltar la sandía, ahora era Sol la que estaba frente a él, completamente desnuda. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y paso saliva. Sol, no Naruto transformado se acercó tanto que la tenía al frente.

\- Seguro Sasuke, no sientes nada

\- No te atrevas – logro decir sintiendo como la mano de Naruto transformado acariciaba su rostro

\- Sasuke es muy tímido

\- Bas…. – y no podía hablar, su cuerpo estaba traicionándolo y sentía algo en su nariz

\- ¿Qué hacen afuera?

Giro y casi le da un torticolis por la velocidad en que giro, Sol estaba con los ojos tan abiertos mirando.

\- ¿Soy yo?

\- Nechan te lo puedo explicar – una explosión y Naruto apareció – Bueno Sasuke me pidió que

\- ¿Qué? – reacciono – yo no te pedí nada

\- ¿Sasuke te pidió que te conviertas en mi así sin nada de ropa?

\- No / si – fue la respuesta de ambos

\- Idiota me las pagaras

\- Ya entren, después hablaremos de esa mujer que no era yo, esas curvas no las tengo

Y bueno aunque el clon de Naruto habida exagerado un poco, Sol si tenía esas curvas, solo que no se daba cuenta. Ingreso y vio a Haki feliz colocar platos, dejo la sandía en el lavado.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Es una sandia

\- Ya sé que es una sandia

\- Elabora mejor tu pregunta entonces

\- ¿Por qué la trajiste? – hizo que ella se enfadara

\- Porque si

\- Demonios, contigo no se puede – ella le dio la espalda y noto cierta cicatriz en su nuca

\- ¿Qué eso? – lo toco

\- Nada – ella se alejó rápido – una herida, me hice entrenando con Orochimaru

\- ¿Otra vez me ocultaras cosas?

\- Ya te dije fue una herida, un golpe y sanara

\- Eso espero – y no estaba feliz con la respuesta – Hable con Sakura

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Ya sabes

\- ¿Y?

\- Le dije que después hablaría con ella

\- ¿solo eso?

\- Charlamos de otras cosas

\- Vas mejorando

\- Fue agradable

\- Lo vez, inténtalo otra vez

\- Ella sabe que me gustas

\- ¿Eh? ¿Se lo dijiste?

\- No, lo dedujo, no la creas tan tonta

\- Nunca la creí tonta, al contrario a esa edad ya es un médico. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Que eso no le importaba

\- Sasuke, te das cuenta que la estas sacando de tu vida

\- ¿y qué puedo hacer si tú eres la que me gusta?

\- Es un gusto Sasuke, todos tenemos gustos. Así como te gusta la sandia

\- No me gusta la sandía, solo me antoje

\- Entonces yo soy un antojo, algo pasajero

\- No creas saber lo que siento – estaba empezando a enojarse

\- Está bien, está bien – ella le toco el hombro – diste un gran paso, sé que más adelante será mejor, ahora cenemos que dentro de dos horas tengo una cita con Kakashi

\- ¿A solas?

\- Si

\- ¿a estas horas?

\- Si

\- ¿Qué harán?

\- Hablar, tiene que darme unos datos, claro que te los diré después

\- ¿y porque no me cito a mi si soy tu líder?

\- Sera porque es un asunto personal

\- Sol

\- Sasuke, quería pedirte de favor que te quedes cuidando a Haki

\- ¿Me viste cara de niñera?

\- No, pero sé que le gusta estar contigo

\- Está bien – si lo miraba con esos ojos brillantes no podía negarse – me quedare pero esperare a que vengas y me dirás todo

\- Si, si – cogió la olla – ahora a comer

\- Claro

Salieron y Naruto hablaba con Haki efusivamente sobre el entrenamiento en el sonido. Los dos parecían hermanos, muy cercanos y graciosos. Quiso sonreír pero se sintió observado, Sol le guiño un ojo y no supo cómo reaccionar, después estaban comiendo, la ensalada estaba demasiado deliciosa.

\- Nechan, no te sorprendas pero los ancianos consejeros ya no están en Konoha

\- Lo supuse – ella bebió agua – sabía que se largarían

\- Pero no creas que es porque se les encubre

\- ¿Entonces porque sería? – Naruto lo miro como diciéndole "No avives el fuego"

\- Ellos pidieron apoyo del Sr. Feudal porque eran los principales sospechosos, el Sr. Feudal no se negó alegando que los conocía de toda la vida y nunca harían eso, después de la investigación se descubrió el cuerpo de un médico a lo lejos de Konoha, su estado era de – miro la comida y a Haki – bueno ustedes saben así que, nuestras sospechas fueron a los médicos, después uno de ellos se escapó antes de ser interrogado. No tengo más información

\- Supongo que Kakashi me la dirá

\- Claro kakashi-sensei se ha extralimitado, tus costillas aún siguen rotas pero el mismo está al mando del grupo de investigación, le diste una buena paliza, en mi boda Shizune lo tuvo que ayudar a caminar

\- No me medí

\- Das tanto miedo como Sakura

\- Ella es más poderosa

Miro de reojo a Sol, ella parecía tan tranquila. Haki escuchaba atento, Naruto contando todo como una vieja chismosa. La cena transcurrió tranquila, se comió dos platos de todo. Estaba hambriento, ahora no podía ni moverse bien. Naruto tenía la panza algo hinchada y estaba casi echado en el sofá.

\- Ya vuelvo, Haki te quedas con ellos

\- Si mamá – Haki corrió a su habitación

\- Te lo encargo – ella le volvió a tocar el hombro y el hizo una leve mueca de dolor, lo tenía inflamado – ya veo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo note raro cuando entraste por eso lo toque y ahora igual ¿te duele la herida?

\- Que observadora – y si le dolía

\- Descansa un rato, no tardare

\- Avísame cualquier cosa

\- Si

Ella salió y escucho los ronquidos escandalosos de Naruto, en si ya estaba acostumbrado a su forma de dormir. A sus pesadillas y a sus sueños de lucha. Varias veces le había tocado calmarlo o detenerlo, era sonámbulo. ¿Cómo estaría lidiando la Hyuga con eso?

\- ¿Jugamos? – Haki le mostro el juego de mesa

\- El que pierde lava los platos

\- No se vale usar el sharingan

\- Acepto

Se iba a entretener un par de horas, porque Haki era bueno en ese juego. Tan bueno que el Nara venía a retarlo de vez en cuando.

* * *

Sol bajo las escaleras respirando profundo, estaba algo nerviosa y cansada. Ella había enviado un sapo a Kakashi pidiéndole verse a las 8 en la torre Hokage, el había aceptado enviando a Pakun el mensaje. No era una reunión tan oficial por la hora pero estaba segura que cuando sus pies toquen suelo fuera de su piso, muchos anbus la seguirían.

Y así fue, se sintió seguida por cinco personas, esa situación estaba cansándola. ¿Por qué la seguían tanto? ¿Acaso temían que otra vez desfigurara al Hokage? Siguió caminando tranquila, hacía mucho calor.

Llevo sus manos a su bolsillo y sintió la libreta pequeña, era de Sasuke y ella la había recogido. Se la iba a entregar pero por el apuro ya no pudo hacerlo, esa libreta tenia tantas anotaciones que decidió no revisarlas, solo vio algunas que hablaban de técnicas y medidas de armas.

Observo varias cosas interesantes y otras extrañas. Como medidas y fechas. Esperaba devolvérsela pronto, giro a la derecha y observo el hospital, estaba con las luces bajas, tal vez el área de emergencia estaba atendiendo. Siguió su camino y diviso la torre Hokage, otra vez sintió los nervios, ¿qué le iba a decir?

Suspirando ingreso y una anbu la condujo por las escaleras, después estaba frente a la puerta. Esta se abrió e ingreso. Para sorpresa suya, Kakashi estaba leyendo unas hojas, y vaya que tenía muchas acumuladas. Miro a todos lados y no sintió otra presencia, estaba solo.

\- Hokage – dijo por formalidad

\- Sol, pasa – ni la miro – disculpa el desorden, no he tenido tiempo de revisar mi papeleo

\- Ya veo – camino acercándose lento – Aquí estoy

\- Si – el dejo la hoja y levanto la mirada, pudo ver atreves de la máscara como mordía algo

\- Desactiva tu sharingan por favor – sorprendida relajo los ojos

\- Lo siento no es intencional

\- Lo sé, yo lo tuve

\- Claro

\- Bien – el junto sus manos – Bienvenida a la aldea, supe por Naruto que Orochimaru tuvo éxito encontrando un tratamiento para Haki

\- Si

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – lo vio sonreír – no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso

\- Si – no sabía que más decir

\- Por aquí todo ha estado movido, el interrogatorio dio frutos y pudimos dar con el sospechoso, él tenía su cuartada y pudo huir pero los Hyuga están tras sus pasos, en poco tiempo ya lo tendremos en Konoha y podremos interrogarlo para saber el fin de sus actos

\- Creo que el fin de su acto está claro, deberían averiguar la razón

\- Si también averiguaremos eso – la miro intensamente – te hizo bien ir al sonido

\- Es una aldea hermosa, me hubiera quedado ahí pero Haki tiene que dar los exámenes aquí

\- ¿Piensas volver al sonido?

\- Si – miro el ventanal – ahí no hay ruido, solo los pájaros y Orochimaru fue muy atento

\- Él es atento cuando quiere algo, debes tener mucho cuidado

\- Sé cómo es – lo volvió a mirar – es un científico

\- ¿tanto te gusto estar ahí?

\- No solo a mí, Haki estaba encantado. Prometimos volver

\- ¿Entonces dejaras Konoha?

\- Aun no lo sé, no depende solo de mí. Recuerda que ahora tengo un líder – señalo su espalda – él tiene que autorizar mi salida

\- No se me olvida que eres Uchiha

\- Gracias

\- Sol – él se levantó – he querido hacer esto apropiadamente – se arrodillo sorprendiéndola – lo siento

Su corazón latió tan rápido que se sintió desmayar, ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? No era su culpa lo que había pasado, bueno en cierta forma si pero arrodillarse no era correcto. No podía aceptarlo.

\- Levántate por favor – se tocó el pecho – no debes hacer eso

\- Es la única forma que conozco de pedir disculpas – el seguía arrodillado con la mirada al suelo – no encuentro otra

\- Kakashi – ella se arrodillo y levanto su rostro enmascarado – levántate, no necesitas hacer esto

\- Siento que si – el sujeto su mano – siento que es la única forma

\- No lo es, yo te lastime, como podría pedirte que hagas eso

\- Sol

\- Basta – acaricio el rostro encima de la máscara – si he de pedirte algo, será que me ayudes a atrapar al culpable, solo eso

\- ¿Segura? ¿No deseas nada más?

\- No, no quiero venganza, solo que el pague lo que hizo, después de todo mi Hijo ahora está bien

Kakashi aprovecho su cercanía y le acaricio el rostro, sintió tantos nervios que quiso alejarse pero el hombre no se lo permitió. La atrajo más a él y la abrazo, al instante su cuerpo sintió ese calor que el desprendía, ese sensación de necesidad. Eso no estaba bien, ella no podía permitirlo.

Armándose de valor se alejó del hombre y se levantó. El, la imito y se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Ella giro a verlo y él estaba pegado a su escritorio.

\- ¿Solo eso sobre mi caso?

\- Si

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Bueno, los ancianos ya no están aquí, pidieron asilo en las tierras del sr. Feudal y ahí no puedo hacer casi nada, según el mismo Sr. Feudal ellos serían inocentes

\- ¿Tú que crees?

\- No sé qué creer, a penas te retiraste de la aldea ellos salieron también. Como Hokage solo puedo pedir que sean investigados pero en tierras del sr. Feudal no tengo poder, solo me queda investigar extraoficialmente

\- Ya veo

\- No te sientas decepcionada hemos avanzado mucho, por favor dime ¿Orochimaru te dijo algo o bueno te prepuso algo?

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué te pidió a cambio de ayudarte?

\- Nada – le dijo tan seria y tranquila – solo que no lo dejara de visitar, además la idea de investigar algo lo puso feliz

\- Quisiera creerte eso pero viniendo de él, no puedo, sé que hay algo mas

\- No lo hay Kakashi, él no es un mal tipo

\- Mato al tercer Hokage

\- Si me platico, no sabes el dolor que había en sus ojos por eso

\- ¿Dolor?

\- Si, aunque no lo creas, cuando me lo contaba sus ojos tenían una expresión sombría. Él me dijo toda su verdad antes de…

\- ¿Antes de que?

\- De ayudarme – no era tan cierto eso – no es una mala persona, aquí juzgan a todos sin conocerlos

\- En eso te doy la razón, Konoha ha sido tan golpeada que se ha vuelto algo desconfiada

\- Mas con los uchiha

\- Es que un Uchiha desato la guerra y la muerte de muchas personas

\- Obito era tu amigo

\- Él era solo un peón, Madara era el culpable

\- Madara uchiha, no tengo la culpa de llevar ese apellido, aquí me lo cambiaron. Por favor dile a tus anbus que dejen de seguirme, es muy incomodo

\- Lo hacen por seguridad

\- Se cuidarme sola Kakashi, por Dios he aprendido tanto

\- No por la tuya

\- ¿La seguridad de la aldea? – sonrió con sarcasmo – temen que la destruya

\- Temo que te descontroles

\- No confías en mi entonces – lo miro seria

\- Si confió, solo que puedes enfadarte

\- ¿Confías en mí?

Él se quedó viéndola, la respuesta estaba ahí. Suspiro y dio la vuelta, tenía que irse. Después de todo su reunión solo era algo netamente formal, un pequeño hincón en su pecho le indico que esperaba algo, estúpidamente esperaba algo que ni ella misma sabía que era.

\- Hemos terminado

\- Perdón no decirte más detalles

\- No te preocupes, después de todo es tu aldea y debes protegerla

\- Planeo renunciar

\- ¿A konoha? – Giro a verlo

\- No puedo ser Hokage, no tengo el juicio para ser imparcial ahora

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Creo habértelo dicho, te amo

Y casi retrocedió del miedo al escuchar eso otra vez, sin nervios, sin miedo. El otra vez le había declarado su amor abiertamente al igual que Sasuke le decía que le gustaba.

\- No renuncies por eso, es una tontería

\- ¿Es una tontería renunciar porque amo a alguien?

\- Es un tontería dejar de ser el Hokage, te eligieron, cumple con tu deber

\- No puedo hacerlo si mi corazón está de tu lado, ¿Cómo podría? La aldea te lastimo y….

\- Kakashi – le grito – eres el Hokage, síguelo siendo

\- ¿Y mis sentimientos que?

\- Yo no sé lo que siento, Sasuke y tú solo me confunden

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Olvídalo, me retiro

\- ¿Sasuke se declaró?

\- Nos vemos

Iba a salir pero la mano de Kakashi la sujeto y la hizo girar, de un movimiento estaba pegada a la pared y tenía todo el cuerpo del Hokage sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?

\- Nada – trato de liberarse – por favor déjame salir

\- No hasta que me digas que te dijo

\- No me dijo nada

\- Por favor

Entonces él se bajó la máscara y casi retrocedió al ver una cicatriz nueva, tal vez era de la botella que le había tirado. Sintiéndose culpable acaricio la marca haciendo que el cerrara los ojos, como si sus manos calmaran el dolor.

\- Yo lo hice – sus ojos le picaban – lo siento

\- Nada se compara con el dolor que sentiste al enterarte, nada se compara con lo que le hicieron a Haki

\- Tu rostro – dos lagrimas traidoras cayeron – lo lamento tanto

\- No por favor – sintió como secaban las lágrimas – no llores, todo menos eso

\- Kakashi no merezco eso que dices, no merezco que le guste a Sasuke.. solo los he lastimado

\- ¿Le gustas a Sasuke?

\- Olvídalo

\- Lo entiendo, no lo culpo – él se acercó – tampoco te culpare si me rechazas, después de todo cometí muchos errores

\- No hiciste nada malo

\- Si – sintió un suave beso en su mejilla – no te preste la atención adecuada

\- Eres el Hokage no puedes concentrarte solo en mi – esos besos estaban haciéndole flaquear, que sus piernas tiemblen

\- Por esa razón, dejare de serlo. Voy a renunciar, porque te quiero a ti en mi vida, siempre

\- Pero yo

\- Sé que no estas segura y que tal vez esto que hare no resulte pero quiero arriesgarme, será la primera vez que lo haga y no quiero arrepentirme

\- Kakashi yo

\- Ahora déjame por favor, déjame besarte

\- No – pero él ya la estaba besando – no

Esos labios la estaban devorando, sintió las manos expertas del hombre recorrer su pierna, llegar a su trasero y tocarlo sin vergüenza. Su cuerpo se había congelado, nada le respondía. Se golpeó mentalmente, no podía hacerlo. Él no se lo merecía, ella no era la correcta para él. Trato de empujarlo pero él se pegó más a ella, haciéndole sentir el deseo que tenía. Una corriente de miedo la azoto, el empezó a insinuarse más frotando su masculinidad sobre su vientre.

Abandonaron sus labios para empezar a devorar su cuello, sus manos no aceptaban las ordenes que su cerebro enviaba. Sintió un movimiento raro y de un momento a otro estaba siendo cargada por él, la llevo hasta su escritorio en donde la sentó. Aterrada quiso bajarse pero él se interpuso, tenía la mirada seria y estaba casi respirando rápido. El rostro de Sasuke apareció en su mente, el mirándola con ira, sonriéndole por algo estúpido y su voz diciéndole lo idiota que era la asusto.

\- Kakashi debemos detenernos

\- ¿Por qué? Sé que me deseas

\- No está bien

\- Podemos ir a otro lugar

\- No es eso

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No lo hare – se bajó del escritorio – no es lo correcto

\- Somos adultos

\- No es lo correcto

\- No te entiendo

\- No le hare esto a Sasuke – le grito haciendo que el pare derecho – no cuando me dijo que le gustaba, no es justo para el

\- ¿Y para mí? – lo miro - ¿Es justo para mí que me dejes así cuando te dije que te amo? ¿vale más que él te diga que le gustas? ¿Vale más eso cuando lo viste besar a Sakura? ¿Vale más eso? – le grito

No supo que responder, se quedó viéndolo. Apresurada camino hasta la puerta y él no la detuvo. Abrió la manija y salió un poco, antes de cerrarla el hablo.

\- Tú y el ¿Ya se acostaron?

No le respondió, solo cerró la puerta y camino rápido. Se detuvo cuando escucho el sonido de algo romperse, después escucho gritos y muchas cosas siendo volcadas. Salió rápido, Kakashi había perdido los papeles y todo por su culpa, por ser tan débil. _"No le hare esto a Sasuke"_ ¿Por qué diablos dijo eso? ¿Acaso si estaba sintiendo algo por el mocoso? Sintió como muchos anbus iban a la oficina del Hokage, ella aumento la velocidad y salto por los techos.

Llego a su piso y agradeció no toparse con ninguna persona, iba a abrir pero la puerta se abrió antes. Sasuke la miro extrañado y después abrió la boca pero ella se tiro sobre él, lo abrazo tan fuerte que temió romperle las costillas. _"No le hare esto a Sasuke, No cuando me dijo que le gustaba"_ ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan segura en sus brazos? ¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan sucia?

\- Tranquila – el uso su única mano para acariciarle la espalda – tranquila

\- Lo siento – logro decir – no me había dado cuenta

\- ¿De qué?

\- De que – lo miro levantando la cabeza – también me gustas

El la miro tan sorprendido que bajo la cabeza y depósito un beso en su frente, después se vio envuelta otra vez en ese brazo.

\- Lo sabía tonta, soy irresistible

\- Maldito engreído

Se mantuvieron abrazados por unos largos minutos, nadie los interrumpía, solo alguien los miraba a los lejos. Ese alguien sonrió de lado y termino desapareciendo en un remolino


	24. Capitulo 23

23: 21 años

Sasuke abrió los ojos y se topo directo con la luz del sol, aun perezoso trato de ubicarse, no reconocía ese techo, giro a la derecha y observo una mano. Se desperezo y se sentó, por fin pudo reconocer donde estaba, miro a la mano colgada y noto como el dueño del miembro roncaba abiertamente. Naruto era tan ruidoso y le sorprendía haber dormido bien toda esa noche.

Miro el reloj y vio que si había dormido demasiado, eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y aun se sentía un poco mareado. Eso de jugar a las cartas y beber en castigo no le había caído del todo bien, su cabeza le martillaba y tenían deseos de vomitar todo lo que se había comido. Solo papitas fritas y mucha salsa roja. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? Bueno ya habían pasado algunos días des que regreso a Konoha y Naruto estaba retándolo con una partida, acepto a regañadientes y ahora se arrepentía. Se supone que estarían despiertos muy temprano para el examen de Haki que empezaba a las 8:30 y … se paró aterrado, eran pasadas las 9 y el examen empezaba las 8:30.

\- Idiota – le grito, lo sacudió porque no reaccionada – Naruto

\- ¿Sí? – el seguía con los ojos cerrados

\- Son mas de las nueve

\- Me despiertas a las doce

\- Idiota el examen

Fue solo cuestión de tres segundos en que el rubio abrió los ojos y se paró, miro a todos lados y pronuncio un "Mierda" salió corriendo llevándose consigo su mesa de noche en donde la foto de su matrimonio descansaba. Lo escucho abrir la ducha y gritar por el agua helada, camino hasta el baño y decidió usar lo que había ahí porque si fuera hasta su piso demoraría mucho.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste Sasuke? – Naruto saco su cabeza llena de espuma

\- También acabo de abrir los ojos, es tu culpa por mezclar licor

\- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que dijo "Esos dos saben bien"

\- Yo no dije eso – busco un jabón

\- Si lo dijiste, tú fuiste el que empezó con la mezcla

\- ¿Cómo diablos es que tienes más licores que ramen ahora?

\- Mi suegro las trajo, no pensé que nos acabaríamos todo en una sola noche

\- Maldición

Toco su cabeza porque le dolía y quería vomitar, miro el excusado y no espero más. Corrió y hundió su cara, aunque los sonidos eran brutales solo agua salía de su boca.

\- Demonios Sasuke – sintió la mano de Naruto en su espalda

\- Juro que nunca más te hare caso, nunca más bebe…. – otra arcada

\- Déjalo salir

Fue un rato más en que ese líquido extraño salió y pudo ponerse de pie, miro a Naruto, este estaba con una toalla a la cintura y todo mojado.

\- ¿Tienes otra? Necesito una ducha

\- Si, toma esto – le entrego un cepillo de dientes nuevo – Hinata compre muchos, úsalos

\- Uhm..

Se desnudó y entro a la ducha, el agua helada le refresco un poco la cabeza, aun le daba vueltas. Dejo que el agua lo tranquilice, después estaba secándose y mirando la ropa que el rubio le ofrecía.

\- Sé que no tiene el símbolo Uchiha pero puedes usarla, la tuya huele mal – tiro la camiseta – huele a licor

\- Oh claro – se burló – dame eso

Miro la camiseta de mangas largas, tenía el remolino de símbolo pero en ese momento nada le importaba, solo quería llegar a la academia y ver a Haki. La ropa de Naruto le quedaba algo suelta, al parecer estaba más delgado que el idiota pero él era un poco más alto, tal vez dos centímetros más. Se acomodó el cabello y tomo una loción que decía "Hierbas" la abrió y no olía mal, se la coloco y salió.

El rubio estaba tomando algo, se acercó y vio que era café. Observo la cocina, estaba muy bien equipada. Esa casa era acogedora, muy bien decorada y bastante amplia. ¿Tan grande para dos?

\- ¿Deseas un café?

\- No – sintió asco – si bebo algo vomitare y no quiero eso

\- Está bien, parece que te cayo peor que a mi

\- No te burles

\- No lo hago – dejo la taza en el lavado – nechan debe estar furiosa

\- Es tu culpa

\- ¿Otra vez Sasuke?

\- Vámonos

\- Si

Salieron y el sol lastimo más sus ojos, trato de caminar mirando al piso, se sentía terriblemente mal. ¿Por qué rayos bebió alcohol? Naruto tenía la culpa.

\- Ah por cierto – Naruto lo miro

\- ¿Qué? – paso saliva controlando las nauseas

\- Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke

\- Uhm – lo había olvidado

Ellos se habían reunido a jugar cartas con el propósito de festejar su cumpleaños, bueno Naruto dijo eso, a él no le gustaba festejar nada. Y así habían terminado, el con ganas de vomitar y Naruto con unas ojeras impresionantes. Llegaron a la academia y muchos padres estaban afuera, al parecer el examen aun no había terminado.

\- ¿Qué les sucedió? – La voz de Sol lo hizo girar – estaba preocupada ¿Qué rayos con sus caras?

\- A Sasuke se lo ocurrió mezclar colores y bueno ya nos vez – el rubio lo miro – hechos mierda

\- Naruto – Sol los jalo a un lado - ¿Bebieron tanto?

\- Con decirte que todos los licores que me regalaron en mi boda se acabaron

\- Demonios

\- Ya cállense, me dan más nauseas – se cubrió la boca

\- Sasuke

\- No digas nada Sol – otra vez sentía deseos de vomitar

\- Tranquilo – le toco el hombro – no te cayo nada bien, puedo traerte agua

\- Helada

\- Está bien

Agradeció que ella no se comporte como una idiota a veces y acierte en algunas cosas, al rato ella le ofrecía un botella con agua súper helada. Su estómago se calmó un poco y se apoyó en el árbol.

\- ¿mejor?

\- Si – le devolvió la botella – nunca mas

\- No digas eso, siempre habrá una segunda vez

\- No, nunca mas

\- Bueno, cuando regresemos a casa preparare algo que te ayude con eso

\- No puedo comer nada

\- Ya veras

\- Está bien – la miro - ¿Sabes algo?

\- Iruka me dijo que habría un pequeño examen escrito, después pasarían al otro examen. Haki estaba algo nervioso

\- Lo hará bien – miro alrededor y vio a muchos anbus cerca – no dejan de cuidarnos

\- No es por nosotros, es por la aldea

\- Estúpido Kakashi

Se escuchó ruidos y los niños empezaron a salir, muchos tenían sus distintivos de ninjas. Naruto que ahora tenía una paleta helada se acercó entusiasta, estaban esperando que Haki salga con los demás pero no salía. Se miraron entre los tres cuando ya casi todos los padres empezaban a irse, otros optaban por tomarse fotos.

\- Creo que iré a ver

\- Iremos – Sasuke se adelanto

Sintió que lo seguían, ingreso a la academia y un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia lo ataco. Siguió caminando y llego hasta el salón en donde se supone que darían el examen. Se escuchó ruido y varias voces.

\- Por esa razón creo que sería conveniente que te prepares para los siguiente exámenes chunin que se llevaran a cabo en diciembre, por favor háblalo con tu madre

\- Si Hokage – vio como Kakashi le entregaba un diploma y el distintivo ninja

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Sol había empujado la puerta, el Hokage y los demás la vieron, pudo ver como la mirada de Kakashi cambiaba y la evadía.

\- Buenos días, han venido por ti muchacho – Kakashi miro a Iruka – eso es todo

\- Gracias Hokage-sama

\- Permiso

Dicho eso Kakashi paso por su lado ignorándolos por completo, solo a Naruto le hizo una señal de saludo. Vio como Sol miraba a otro lado cuando el hokage caminaba ¿algo había pasado entre ellos?

\- Ya soy un ninja – Haki los volvió a la realidad – pase, pase

Mostro su distintivo y Sol lo abrazo con entusiasmo, después de las felicitaciones correspondientes caminaban rumbo al piso de Sol para una celebración. La verdad no tenia deseos de comer o escuchar nada, solo quería vomitar y tomar agua.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke – Haki lo miro sonriente

\- Gracias – le sonrió de lado

\- Toma – le ofreció una pequeña caja, miro atento y la acepto – no es lo que hubiese deseado darte pero – bajo la mirada – hice lo mejor que pude

\- ¿Qué es? – abrió la caja sorprendiéndose, miro a Haki y paso saliva

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No, digo si – ahora actuaba estúpidamente – es increíble

Y agradeció que nadie más lo viera, saco el símbolo Uchiha tallado en madera y lo acaricio, estaba tan bien hecho que no creía que Haki fuera capaz. Pero si lo era, lo había visto hacer los mismo en el sonido, jugando con cerámica y madera.

\- Está bien hecho

\- Qué bueno que guste – Haki escondió su sonrisa

\- Gracias Haki, lo cuidare mucho

\- De nada, vamos a casa, mamá preparo algo delicioso

¿Cómo decirle que estaba a punto de vomitar? ¿Cómo arruinar esa sonrisa grande? ¿Cómo despreciar la comida de Sol? Asintió y siguió caminando, observo más detenidamente el símbolo, estaba increíble, podría ponerlo en su mesa de noche. Tal vez lo pondría en un lugar más seguro, miro de reojo a Haki y noto sus manos, no las había visto con detenimiento, tenían heridas. Tal vez de las astillas de la madera.

\- Esta genial – Naruto apareció a su lado

\- Sabe lo que hace – tapo la caja

\- Déjame verlo más de cerca

\- Pero ten mucho cuidado

Le entrego la caja al rubio y este toco el símbolo como si se tratase de vidrio delicado, miro a adelante y vio a sol caminar despreocupada. Estaba usando una ropa bastante reveladora, pero no exagerada. Una camiseta sin mangas semi -ajustada, unos pantalones cortos anchos. El símbolo Uchiha estaba en su espalda al igual que Haki.

\- Adelántense, iré a la tienda – ella se fue por otro camino, le pareció raro

\- Vamos – Naruto le entrego la caja

Llegaron al piso de Sol y Haki abrió la puerta, se quedó idiota de ver todos los adornos que tenía. Globos por todos lados y cintas de colores. Un cartel que decía "Felicidades", Sol se había esmerado en hacerle eso a Haki. El niño estaba pateando los globos jugando, Naruto se colocó un gorro estúpido y copio lo que Haki hacía.

Dejo su regalo en la mesa y fue directo al baño, al cerrar la puerta dejo que su estómago tire todo lo que tenía, al rato ya no había nada más que tirar y se apoyó en la puerta. Se sentía mejor, algo menos pesado y con el estómago vacío. Bebió agua del grifo y aprovecho en refrescar su rostro, estaba algo pálido. La puerta sonó y la abrió.

\- ¿Todo bien? – era sol

\- Si – la dejo pasar

\- Toma esto – le mostro dos pastillas – te ayudaran a recuperarte rápido

\- ¿Qué son?

\- Solo tómalas – se las ofreció

\- ¿Esto fuiste a comprar?

\- Si

\- Gracias

Las tomo y esperaba que hagan efecto, ella se apoyó en la puerta viéndolo. El no supo que decir, si decirle que deje de verlo o decirle que lo siga observando.

\- No creas que lo olvide

\- No sabía que lo sabias – eso sonó demasiado estúpido

\- Todo se sabe – ella recogió una bolsa que no había visto – Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke

Miro la bolsa y luego a ella, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a los regalos, bueno en si no lo estaba. Hace mucho que no recibía obsequios, lo recibió y abrió la bolsa, un paquete estaba adentro. Rompió la envoltura y retrocedió, ¿acaso ese era? La miro.

\- Es.. es.. lo que

\- Si – ella saco la libreta de su bolsillo – lamente haberla conservado, aunque no entiendo lo que tiene escrito, vi que dibujaste eso y dije ¿Por qué no? Tal vez lo necesitabas así que, bueno

\- ¿Cómo es que lo hicieron?

\- No lo hicieron – ella sonrió tímidamente – mi abuela, bueno mi madre me enseñó a hacer muchas cosas, una de esas era confeccionar ropa, claro no de alta costura solo cosas simples así que trate y me salió. Espero te quede

Absorto en su sorpresa vio la prenda, tenía tantos detalles que dudo que ella lo haya hecho. Reviso cada esquina y recordó el dibujo de su libreta. El había hecho el diseño de ese chaleco pensando en su brazo y mano faltante, lo dibujo colocando lo broches y bolsillos de manera en que podía usarlos sin tener problemas. Su diseño, su dibujo estaba ahí en sus manos, como si hubiera cobrado vida. La tela era suave y firme, acolchada, no tanto pero se podía sentir que no lo haría sudar. Lo estiro y vio el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, estaba bordado. Pudo sentir los hilos, casi al borde de las lágrimas se colocó, ella lo ayudo un poco y el chaleco le quedo perfecto, estaba hecho a su medida. ¿Cómo es que ella sabía sus medidas?

\- Me queda bien – dijo mirándola

\- Tengo tus camisetas ¿recuerdas? Pues las medi y gracias a Dios eran las correctas, te queda bien

\- Es tan .. – no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido - ¿Lo hiciste tú?

\- Si, ya sé que no es tan prolijo pero sé que puede servirte

\- Esta perfecto – se vio el espejo – me gusta

Estaba hablando sin pensar, el color era increíble, gris oscuro. Este chaleco era increíble, comenzó a observar los bolsillos, podría guardar muchos shurikens ahí.

\- Gracias Sol – dijo mirando al espejo, ella lo observaba

\- De nada, que bueno que te gusto y – señalo la libreta – perdón por no darte antes

\- No te preocupes

Ella estaba por salir pero la tomo del brazo, la hizo girar y la vio. Se agacho hasta estar a su altura y le rozo los labios con los suyos.

\- Puedo agradecértelo ¿así? – un suave beso primero

\- Ya lo hiciste – ella beso su mejilla – felices veintiún años Sasuke

\- Uhm

Dicho eso él se separó y respeto el espacio, bueno en eso habían quedado la última vez. Nada de besos o ataques de hormonas, todo sería lento. Podían gustarse pero eso no era suficiente para empezar una relación, tomarían las cosas con calma, por ahora sería así, amigos y nada a la vez.

\- Vamos – ella salió del baño y camino a la sala

\- ¿Te has entusiasmado mucho con lo de Haki – señalo los globos

\- Solo un poco, además es doble festejo

\- ¿Doble?

\- Si, por ti también

\- Yo no festejo

\- Pero yo sí, así que – señalo la mesa – vamos a comer

Se sentó y recibió su plato, se veía muy delicioso y esperaba no terminar en el baño. Hicieron un brindis muy efusivo por parte de Naruto, solo con soda porque no quería saber nada de licor en su vida. Después de recoger la mesa, ella abrió el refri y saco un pastel grande. Vio que tenía el número 21 y decía Feliz día Sasuke.

No supo cómo reaccionar, se quedó mirando el pastel y después vio a Naruto que empezaba a encender las velas. Miro desconcertado a todos cuando empezaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz, se sintió tímido, con deseos de esconderse, no tenía un pastel desde hace mucho, muchos años.

Imágenes de un pastel y globos apareció en su mente, su madre aplaudiendo, su padre mirándolo con seriedad pero usando un gorro estúpido, Itachi cantando y sonriendo. Desde esa vez no tenía un pastel, no tenía esa sensación de tibieza en su corazón, tuvo un nudo en su garganta, su vista se empezó a distorsionar y mordió su labio, a cada aplauso que daban, el rostro de su madre mirándolo con amor aparecía, Itachi señalándole las velas.

\- Pide un deseo Sasuke – la voz de Sol lo hizo despertar y miro las velas

¿Un deseo? ¿Pedir un deseo? Observo las velas y el único deseo que tenía en esos momentos salió de sus labios en un suave susurro que solo él podía escuchar. Aun consternado soplo las velas y el humo le nublo la vista, fue tan solo un segundo que sintió una mano en su hombro, giro rápido y juro por todos sus antepasados que su deseo se cumplió.

Itachi le sonría, era él. La imagen desapareció cuando escucho "Cortemos el pastel" regreso a la realidad y se sentó, recibió una tajada y miro el cubierto. ¿Todo eso en verdad estaba sucediendo? Miro como Naruto devoraba su tajada y decía lo delicioso que estaba.

\- Nechan hoy te has lucido – limpio el plato – hasta el pastel te quedo exquisito

\- ¿También lo hiciste? – Sasuke la miro

\- Si Sasuke – sonrió – se me da bien esas cosas ¿No?

Probo el pastel y estaba demasiado bien, no le gustaban los dulces pero estaba seguro que podría comer muchas tajadas de ese pastel. Itachi se hubiera desmayado de la felicidad, giro otra vez y ya no lo vio. Tal vez había sido su mente jugando, tal vez si era verdad lo que una vez Haki le dijo de los espíritus. Tal vez hoy podría empezar a charlar con la nada esperando que Itachi en sueños le responda. Comió tres tajadas de pastel, Naruto devoró un cuarto y más comida. Aún quedaba mucho pastel, se llevaría ese pedazo.

* * *

Kakashi miro por su ventanal, en si veía a una solo dirección. Maldiciéndose giro y vio la que quedaba de oficina, estaba en reparaciones después de ultima pataleta. El solo recordarlo lo hacía tener nauseas, ¿Cómo había llegado a tanto? También tenía un pergamino en su mano con una sola frase escrita "Denegado" habían rechazado su solicitud de renuncia como Hokage, así de fácil, lo obligaban a seguir siendo el líder de la aldea. Escucho la puerta abrirse y se topó con la mirada seria del Nara, justo no lo quería ver, porque le recordaba lo patético que había sido hace unos días.

 ** _Días atrás…_**

Después de dar su grito de locura no se le ocurrió mejor acto que tirar el jarrón costoso que tenía al lado, lo aventó con tanta fuerza que la foto del primer Hokage cayó al suelo. No contento tomo otra cosa y la tiro por lo aires, quería destruir todo, dejar todo en polvo. "¿Se acostaron?" esa pregunta otra vez lo golpeo tan fuerte que casi se caía al suelo, ella y el habían tenido eso. Eso que el tanto deseaba, eso que él quería.

Ese mocoso le había ganado, ese maldito Uchiha. ¿Porque siempre tenía que ser así? Su escritorio salió volando y todos los documentos volaron, poco le importo, nada le importaba. Que se vayan al carajo, grito.

\- Hokage – unas voces trataron de traerlo a la realidad pero fue lo contrario

\- Lárguense – grito poseído por la ira – lárguense – volvió a gritar

Empezó por tirar todos los libros, la estantería estaba quedándose vacía, después fue destrozando cada silla, cada mueble que encontrara. Escucho más voces y un "Deténganlo" pero olvidaban que él era un ninja, alguien que conocía mañanas y viejos trucos.

\- Hokage por favor

\- He dicho que se larguen – de un puñetazo la pared se hizo añicos – déjenme solo

\- ¿Redecorando? – la voz perspicaz de Shikamaru le hizo girar

\- Lárgate – le dijo sacando la mano del agujero, vio sangre – no tienes nada que hacer aquí

\- En si – el Nara entro – tengo que detenerte, puedes destruir el edificio

\- ¿Crees que me importa? – pateo la última silla que quedaba viva y esta quedo hecha basura - ¿Crees?

\- Ya basta – el Nara lo miro serio – no sé qué demonios sucedió, compórtate

\- Largo

\- Hokage, esto no solucionara nada

\- No sabes de que hablas

\- Si lo sé – el Nara se acercó peligrosamente – escuche todo

\- Cállate

\- Se acostaron y ¿Qué?

\- Cierra la boca

\- ¿Tanto te duele? ¿No hay más mujeres acaso?

\- Te advierto que

\- Mira lo patético que te vez, haciendo una pataleta por una mujer

\- Eso me recuerda a que alguien lloro como una niña hace mucho

\- Eso fue algo diferente – el Nara lo miro con ira – Mi maestro había muerto no se había revolcado con otro

Y tal vez eso hizo que empiece a golpear la pared escandalosamente, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, genial el Nara lo había atrapado. Miro la pared hecha mierda y miro sus manos, estaban todas bañadas de sangre, escuchó mas voces y luego muchos "Que le paso" ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando e esa forma?

\- Sempai – la voz de Tenzo lo hizo girar – vamos, yo lo guiare

\- ¿seguro? – escucho al Nara

\- Si, gracias por detenerlo

Se dejó llevar por el ninja, salieron por la nueva ventana creada y llegaron hasta el bosque. Su antiguo compañero lo miro con cierta lastima y eso lo encabrono más.

\- ¿Qué te está pasando Kakashi? – Tenzo estaba muy serio – puedo decir que ya no te conozco

\- Me creerías si te dijera que yo tampoco sé dónde estoy

\- ¿Lo vale? – y sabia a que se refería la pregunta - ¿En verdad lo vale?

No supo que decir, pero claro que ella lo valía pero no de esa forma. No haciendo lo que había hecho, se sentó en el gras y suspiro, termino bajando su máscara sin importarle que él lo vea. Total ya lo había visto antes.

\- Ella tiene la culpa de que estés así

\- No es su culpa – casi grito – ella no me dijo has eso – suavizo su voz – soy el del problema

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?

\- Que no puedo aceptar que este con otro

\- Entonces no la amas, es puro capricho

\- Ahora sabes más del amor – lo miro – me sorprendes

\- Estas siendo egoísta, no soy un experto pero sé que el amor no es egoísta, si ella no te ama. Debes desearle lo mejor, si no es así, entonces no la amas de verdad, es puro capricho

Se quedó mirándolo, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez solo era un capricho, tal vez una obsesión que tenía con ese apellido. Pero entonces ¿porque sentía ese vacío en el corazón? ¿Porque se sentía tan solo? Se quedó callado por un largo tiempo hasta que decidió levantarse y enfrentar su arrebato.

\- Lo siento, lamento lo que viste, siendo tu sempai debí haberme comportado

\- En verdad me sorprende mucho que estés, bueno que hayas perdido la cabeza de esa forma. Deberías replantearte la vida, no se tal vez unas vacaciones

\- Voy a renunciar, así no puedo ser un líder

\- Medita mejor tus palabras sempai

 _ **Regresando a la actualidad**_ , abrió sus ojos y miro todo, el había entregado la carta pidiendo su renuncia como Hokage por encontrarse con problemas emocionales graves. Pero como ya intuía se lo habían negado, era de esperarse. El mismo podía en emergencia la aldea y se le daba por renunciar.

\- Que patético – dijo cuándo el Nara se acercó a el

\- ¿Se negaron?

\- ¿Te sorprenderías?

\- No – miro todo el lugar – ya era hora de una decoración

\- Si – sonrió – digamos que la adelante

\- Al menos no saldrá en el reporte que al Hokage le dio por hacer una pataleta

\- ¿Qué pusieron?

\- Una rata entro

\- ¿Eh?

\- Solo eso se me ocurrió

\- Bueno

\- Hoy cumple años Sasuke, sé que no te importa pero quiero que sepas que estará todo el día con el amor de tu vida

\- Gracias por ayudarme con mi rehabilitación – lo miro – es justo lo que necesito escuchar

\- Quería traerte una foto de ellos dándose besos pero aún no se manejar bien esas cosas

\- Tan delicado como siempre, ¿Cómo esta Temari?

\- Bien – el Nara saco un cigarrillo – aún no se nota su embarazo

\- ¿ya pensaste en casarte?

\- Si pero – aspiro y soltó el humo – Naruto se casó hace poco, además no quiero algo tan ruidoso, es demasiado problemático, quiero algo privado

\- ¿Solo tú y ella? ¿seguro? Es la hermana del Kazekage

\- Por esa razón me casare en Sunagakure

\- ¿Eh? ¿No me invitaras?

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para otra pataleta? No

\- Demonios

Sacudió su chaleco, el Nara siempre fumaba cuando le preguntaban sobre su novia, talvez le relajaba. Él podría probar ese método, fumar para relajarse, Solo que tenía que hacerlo el privado por su máscara.

\- ¿Los viste?

\- Estaban camino al rio, hace mucho calor

\- Fiesta al aire libre – suspiro

\- Digamos que si pero supe que ayer Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron una noche de chicos, solo ellos dos

\- Conociendo a Naruto, se habrán gastado toda la noche jugando cartas

\- Tal vez, note cierta resaca en sus caras

\- ¿Todo eso observaste?

\- Si, también que Sasuke lucia algo extraño

\- ¿Extraño?

\- Si, parecía feliz. No tenía el ceño fruncido como siempre, además me respondió el saludo

\- Con su monosílabo favorito

\- No – lo miro – me dijo "Gracias" ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- No, tal vez, Sol lo esté influenciando

\- Puede ser – suspiro – hablando de ella, la veo más confiada, aunque tus anbus la siguen espiando

\- No puedo hacer nada, órdenes del sr. Feudal

\- No destruirá la aldea

\- Ellos creen que tener Uchihas vivos es señal de peligro

\- Tu trabajo es convencerlos de que no

\- Claro, como me dio una paliza, lo hare fácilmente

\- Te dejaste

\- En parte pero, medí su fuerza y sé que tiene mucho poder

\- ¿Te derrotaría en combate?

\- Puedo tener experiencia y mañas pero si ella quiere me puede matar solo viéndome, aunque ya me está matando con su rechazo

\- ¿Estas más sensible que nunca Hokage?

\- Es la edad, estoy en mi segunda pubertad

\- Se nota

Después de hablar un rato más salió de la oficina, bajo las escaleras y decidió dar un paseo por la aldea. Total no tenía mucho por hacer hoy, sin querer o tal vez si queriendo, llego a la altura del rio. Escondió su presencia lo mejor que pudo, vio a Sol sentada observando como Naruto perseguía a Haki en el agua. Estaban usando solo bañadores, Sasuke para sorpresa suya estaba en pantalones cortos.

No había notado lo pálido que estaba, como siempre usaba capa. Ahora veía que necesitaba un bronceado, siguió con la mirada al Uchiha que entraba al rio, observo que la herida de la amputación estaba vendada y cubierta. Por otro lado, Sol los observaba, tal vez no quería participar.

Fueron solo los gritos de Naruto y Haki los que llenaban el ambiente, Sasuke estaba recostado sobre el agua, Sol observando. ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Solo eso? Nada de besos o abrazos.

Tal vez no tenían nada o tal vez si, quiso irse pero decidió quedarse un rato más. Era relajante verlos, bueno era relajante saber que Sasuke no estaba sobre sol, besuqueándose y … "Deja eso" se gritó.

\- Kakashi-sensei – tuvo que sujetarse de la rama porque casi se cae del susto, giro a ver a Sakura

\- Sakura

\- Lamento haberlo asustado – ella se sentó a su lado - ¿Esta espiando?

\- No, solo estaba tomando sol

\- Sera viendo a Sol – Sakura le sonrió - ¿Se siente triste Kakashi-sensei?

\- Deja de decirme sensei, ya no lo soy

\- Siempre lo será

\- No

\- Está bien – ella rio – Hokage

\- Tengo una misión en suna, tal vez te recomiende

\- Kakashi – ella levanto la mano en paz - ¿Estas triste?

\- No

\- ¿Molesto?

\- No

\- ¿Confundido?

\- Algo

\- ¿Odias a Sasuke?

\- No – casi grito – como crees, solo que

\- ¿Qué?

\- No lo entiendo, primero no quería saber nada de ella y ahora ella es.. bueno

\- Le gusta – la miro con sorpresa – el mismo casi me lo dijo, además es evidente, se nota

\- ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

\- En parte tranquila

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sé que Sasuke ha mejorado, él ha derribado ese muro de indiferencia, que ella le guste quiere decir que su corazón si funciona

\- Siempre funciono, sino, no estaría vivo

\- Kakashi – ella le golpeo el hombro – me refiero a que ella le está enseñando a sentir algo más que deseos de venganza, ella pudo despertar el interés en él, no solo por ser Uchiha, si no como mujer. Es un gusto y creo que eso está bien, el aún está descubriendo muchas cosas, mírelo – el giro a verlo – nunca lo había visto tan en paz, tan tranquilo, tan a gusto en ese ambiente abierto, es increíble como ella con unas simples palabras ha hecho lo que yo en muchos años no he podido

\- No creo que ella lo haya predeterminado

\- No lo hizo, ella es así como es, lo trata igual, hasta a veces he oído que le dice mocoso – rio – jamás me atrevería a decirle eso a Sasuke pero veo que ha funcionado

\- ¿Crees que a Sasuke le guste por esa razón?

\- Si, el tal vez esperaba que no le tengan miedo, que lo traten como si nada hubiera pasado, sin miradas compasivas y bueno yo – se sonrojo – siempre lo veo con algo de miedo, miedo a que se moleste por mis palabras y creo que eso en vez de conquistarlo lo ha alejado, sé que siente culpa, cuando me ve siempre veo sus ojos nerviosos, como si quisiera huir pero con ella, veo que sus ojos cambian, se llenan de energía y hasta sonríe. Ella lo hace sonreír

\- Detente Sakura, creo que te estas castigando

\- No, darse cuenta de la realidad no es castigarse, al contrario es madurar. No planeo que a el deje de gustarle Sol, a mí también me gusta ella, es tan rara a veces y tenebrosa otras, Naruto la quiere mucho, él ha visto algo que muchos no ven aun.

\- Entonces me estás diciendo que te estas ¿rindiendo?

\- No, claro que no – empuño sus manos – estoy aceptando que ella es una rival digna para luchar. Me está enseñando sin darse cuenta, ahora estoy conociendo otra faceta de Sasuke, que nunca pese que tenía. Hemos hablado por más de cinco minutos y dejo sus monosílabos, es increíble

\- Envidio tu fortaleza

\- No se rinda Kakashi sensei, Ud. Le gusta sé que sí, solo que Sasuke la confunde y por eso esta así. Pero nunca hay que perder la fe.

\- Se supone que debería darte el consejo y que tu no me lo des

\- Estamos para apoyarnos

\- Gracias Sakura ¿iras?

\- Si, deseo saludar a Sasuke pero tampoco quiero sentirme una intrusa, mejor esperare a que regresen a su piso

\- Eso te iba a sugerir, bueno es tiempo de retirarme ¿Deseas acompañarme a comer ramen por mientras?

\- Claro, Ud. Paga

\- Solo el simple, tengo muchos gastos

\- A propósito ¿Qué sucedió en la oficina? Me dijeron que estaban redecorando

\- Una larga historia

Las dos figuras se fueron sobre los árboles, dejando un destello brillante de los shurikens.

* * *

Sol observaba como Naruto y Haki jugaban a la lucha, era raro ver a un hombre casado jugar de esa manera, pero era Naruto y con el nada estaba dicho. Miro a otra dirección y vio a Sasuke recostado sobre el agua, a regañadientes había aceptado venir pero se veía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho hace unos días, "También me gustas" bueno lo había soltado sin miedo o arrepentimiento, si le gustaba Sasuke.

Pero gustar y amar era diferente, por esa razón los dos habían decidido dejarlo así, nos gustamos y nada más. Los dos no querían complicarse mucho con "Vamos a iniciar una relación" porque Sasuke no entendía mucho y ella pues, ella aun tenia a Kakashi clavado en su corazón.

Recordó el grito que el había dado y su piel se erizo, bien podía haber aceptado los sentimientos del Hokage pero eso de iniciar algo con alguien pero gustándote otro no era sensato. Primero tenía que aclarar todo, dejar que su corazón se calme y descubrir que le pasaba con el mocoso.

Se había esforzado por preparar algo especial para su cumpleaños, sin descuidar la graduación de Haki. Estaba feliz por los dos, Naruto la había ayudado mucho. El mismo rubio pidió que solo sean ellos y nadie más, tal vez no quería incomodar a Sasuke.

Giro a ver el chaleco que le había hecho, fue algo difícil pero lo logro, justo a tiempo. Esperaba que él lo use seguido, hace mucho que no hacia ropa. También haría una para Naruto aunque dudaba que él lo usase, parecía más cómodo usando solo su chaqueta naranja. Haki si lo usaría, estaba segura, ya tenía el diseño listo.

Se sintió observada y supuso que serían los anbus de siempre, vigilándola como si fuera a matar a alguien. Haciéndole sentir incomoda, cansada.

Se recostó por completo y cerró los ojos, esta paz era la que siempre quiso, vivir de esa forma tan tranquila. Claro que el dinero que le habían entregado no duraría siempre, tenía que decidirse por un trabajo, podía realizar misiones pero ¿Haki? El también empezaría desde el lunes con las suyas, con su equipo. Tenía terror, no quería dejarlo ir pero si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué le dejo dar el examen genin? Tenía que dejarlo, el escogió eso, solo le quedaba apoyarlo.

Supo por Sasuke que las misiones de los genin solo eran simples, ayudar en cosas y cuidar a personas que no significaban peligro. Por un tiempo estaría tranquila, después estaba la sugerencia de dar un examen llamado chunin, ese rango si aseguraba algo más peligroso, tanto como Naurto, Sasuke también había sugerido que no lo de aun. Que espere un tiempo, que se acostumbre a la vida ninja porque se había graduado muy pronto, no estaba tan familiarizado con la vida del shinobi y además siendo un Uchiha tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

Además aún estaba en tratamiento, Orochimaru recomendó seguir usando las gotas hasta que acaben, después tenía que llevarlo al sonido para una revisión. También el maldito sr. Feudal había pedido que todos los Uchiha estén en Konoha por seguridad, pero a ella le importaba un rábano.

Ellos querían la seguridad de la aldea y que mejor que tenerlos encerrados ahí, no podía permitirlo, tal vez irse a vivir al sonido si era lo correcto. Masajeo el puente de su nariz, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

\- ¿Ya empezaron los dolores?

Sintió unas gotas sobre su rostro, entre abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke viéndola todo mojado.

\- Ya empezó

\- Debes hacerte una revisión

\- Es por usar el sharingan

\- No lo veo activado

\- Uhm – se había copiado las respuestas del mocoso – no me percato cuando se activan

\- Es falta de entrenamiento

\- Uhm

\- Deja de imitarme

\- Uhm – volvió a cerrar sus ojos - ¿Te cansaste del agua?

\- Creo que ya recupere mis fuerzas

\- Ya no te ves tan pálido, te hacía falta algo de bronceado

\- Uhm

Sonrió y se sentó, el mocoso se había colocado una toalla en los hombros. Teniendo el cabello mojado se veía más inocente que nunca, tan niño.

\- Dime sasuke – se acercó un poco - ¿Tu primer beso fue con Naruto?

\- ¿Qué? – había girado tan rápido que salpico agua - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

\- Entonces es cierto – sonrió – por ahí un sapo me conto

\- No fue un beso, fue un accidente

\- ¿Accidente?

\- Si – el mocoso parecía asqueado – rayos

\- Ya no lo recuerdes – miro al rio - ¿te gusto todo lo que hice o se sentiste incomodo?

\- Si te dijera que no mentiría, sabes que si me gusto todo

\- Gracias

\- Eso debo decir, gracias por todo Sol, no sabes todo lo que significó para mi

\- Si me lo dijeras lo sabría

\- Mi último cumpleaños festejado fue antes de la masacre – giro a verlo – mi madre compro un pastel y ese día reímos mucho – el sonrió – recuerdo que Itachi termino con el rostro manchado, esa fue la última vez que vi sus sonrisas, han pasado tantos años que me sentí extraño

\- Lamento haber traído esos recuerdo

\- No – el toco su brazo – gracias, me sentí como en casa

\- Sabes que mi piso será el tuyo, al igual que Naruto

\- Lo sé – el acomodo su cabello – Sol

\- ¿Sí?

\- Creo que – la miro serio – creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti

La sinceridad que uso para esas palabras la desequilibro, su corazón latía más rápido y tuvo la sensación de que se desmayaría. ¿Enamorándose? El gusto se estaba convirtiendo en amor.

\- Y también creo que eso me molesta, en parte porque tendría debilidades

\- Si alguien fuerte aparece

\- Si

\- Se defenderme

\- No siempre será así, los enemigos saben por dónde atacar

\- Deja que tu corazón hable, no te apresures ya te dije que el tiempo lo dirá todo

\- Lo sé solo que, quisiera abrazarte y besarte pero no quiero obligarte

\- Hoy por ser tu cumpleaños te dejare darme un beso

\- ¿Qué amable? – se burló – solo uno

\- Si, así que tienes que aprovecharlo al máximo

\- Estoy de acuerdo, solo será uno.

Después de unas horas regresaban a su piso caminando, estaban bronceados y con el cabello húmedo aun. Sonrió por un chiste de Naruto pero la sonrisa se apagó cuando vio a Sakura en su puerta con una cajita en las manos. Sasuke giro a verla y ella simplemente asintió.

¿Por qué le diría que no hable con ella? Pero mucho más importante ¿Por qué Sasuke le pedía permiso? La saludo e invito a pasar pero la pelirrosa se negó, dijo que solo pasaba a saludarlo. Ingresaron y Sasuke se quedó afuera con ella, imagino que tardarían.

\- Bueno Nechan, iré a mi piso, Hinata llegara más tarde, tuvo una misión muy larga

\- Pues recíbela como se merece, mañana nos veremos ¿Deseas llevarte comida?

\- Si, mucha

\- Claro hice bastante, también lleva pastel para Hinata

\- Claro

Le alisto la comida y pastel a Naruto, se lo envolvió y se despidieron, vio como él sol se escondía y la noche pasaba a saludarlos, Sasuke seguía afuera con Sakura. No quería interrumpir su conversación, se decidió por calentar algo de comida.

* * *

Sasuke seguía observando a Sakura, ella le había entregado el obsequio y no se decían mucho, ella parecía más nerviosa que antes.

\- Sakura – le hablo porque empezaba a oscurecer – gracias

\- No me agradezcas Sasuke, es tu cumpleaños

\- Yo no te di nada en el tuyo

\- Estabas lejos

\- No es excusa

\- No te preocupes, es hora de irme

\- ¿Segura que no quieres pasar y probar el pastel?

\- No – ella retrocedió – no quiero molestar a Sol

\- No se enfadara

\- No gracias – ella le sonrió – estoy bien así, espero te guste y quisiera pedirte algo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Otra cita, tal vez te suene atrevido pero me gustaría salir otra vez, tal vez podamos….

\- Está bien – miro la luna – me gustaría salir y platicar contigo, siento que debo decirte algo muy importante

\- Entonces quedamos para este ¿miércoles? tengo una misión mañana.

\- El miércoles entonces, te paso a recoger

\- Está bien – se alejó – nos veremos, feliz día

\- Uhm

Se quedó observando la caja, después miro la luna. Le tenía que decir lo último que había descubierto, ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba aflorando en su corazón. No podía quedarse callado, sería injusto. Ingreso y vio la cena servida, agradeció y se sentó a comer. Su estómago estaba mejor, Sol no le pregunto nada. Dos horas después el cerraba la puerta de Haki, se había quedado dormido por el cansancio. Camino hasta la sala de estar y vio a Sol con los ojos cerrados, tal vez estaba cansada.

\- Creo que es hora de irme

\- Si – ella abrió los ojos – mi cabeza me duele

\- Tienes que hacerte revisar

\- Si lo sé – se acercó – espero hayas tenido un lindo día Sasuke

\- Gracias por todo – él se agacho para besarla porque ella le había prometido un beso – gracias

Aunque dudando poso sus labios sobre los de ella, su cuerpo se erizo y trato de controlarlo. El beso fue suave y corto, al separarse ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

\- ¿No era solo uno?

\- ¿No te gusto?

\- Si pero bueno, debo sentirme afortunado

\- Algo aunque – ella se acercó más – puedo dejar que me des otro beso

\- Si te beso otra vez sé que podre descontrolarme y no quiero faltar a nuestra promesa

\- Qué lindo eres – ella lo rodeo con sus brazos – solo por hoy creo que puedo aceptar que…

No la dejo terminar, la pego a el y la beso con desesperación, ella se dejó. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control pero no iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad. La siguió besando mientras caminaban hasta llegar a la habitación.


	25. Capitulo 24

24: Creo que…

Sol estiro su brazo derecho, después sus piernas. Estaba algo adormecida, miro a su alrededor y vio que ese no era su piso, recordó donde estaba y se levanto rápido. Miro a su lado y Sasuke seguía dormido, tan pacifico. Vio el reloj y vio que aún era muy temprano, las seis y tres de la mañana.

Para ser inicios de setiembre estaba algo más frio de lo normal, se sentía realmente cansada, los entrenamientos y las últimas partidas de póker en casa de Naruto eran pesados, por ejemplo ayer había bebido demasiado. Aunque no tenía una resaca de mil demonios, sentía la boca reseca. Quería algo frio, súper frio. A pesar del ruido que hacia buscando su suéter el mocoso no daba señales de despertar, habían regresado ebrios, apenas llegaron a ese piso lo tiro a la cama y ahí estaba, en la misma posición. El que había jurado nunca más embriagarse, ahora estaba durmiendo la borrachera.

No era la primera vez que se quedaba con Sasuke, a pesar de no tener una relación o algo establecido, solía quedarse con él porque Haki tenía misiones que duraban tres o cuatro días. Sasuke le sugirió quedarse con el esos días en que Haki salga de misión para que no esté sola. Quedarse con él no era tener sexo, la última vez que estuvieron juntos fue en julio, el día que Sasuke cumplía años, desde ese día no habían vuelto a hacerlo.

Solo dormían juntos algunas noches, desayunaban y comían, claro que si Sasuke tenía misión le quedaba quedarse sola. Como dentro de tres días que él se iría a una misión en la arena, tenía entendido que Sakura y Naruto también irían. Haki volvería en unos días, tenían una misión larga y la verdad no quería dejarlo ir pero tenía que hacerlo.

Se abrigo porque hacia algo de frío, recogió una manta y cubrió a Sasuke, que a pesar de tener puesto un suéter parecía abrazarse. Camino directo a la cocina y decidió tomar un café, mientras el agua se hervía, se dejó caer en el sofá, este tenía una manta grande, porque a veces dormía ahí. Claro que Sasuke se dormía a su lado, que obsesión tenía el muchacho para dormir cerca de ella así este incómodo. Acaricio su cabello ahora corto, hace poco se lo cortó hasta la altura de su mentón, ya le estorbaba. Sus ondas se formaban dándole un aspecto de los años veinte.

Iba a recostarse un poco pero la puerta sonó, se levantó y trataba de adivinar quién seria, abrió lento y vio a Sakura, se asustó un poco, no es que la pelirrosa no la viera en ese piso solo que ahora era muy temprano y podría sospechar algo.

\- Sol, ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella usaba un suéter bastante abrigador

\- Traje a Sasuke porque se puso algo insolente, termine quedándome dormida pasa – señalo el sofá – es algo cómodo

Agradeció que el sofá estuviera algo desarreglado, le daba credibilidad. Ella pasó y miro a todos lados como buscando a Sasuke, sabía que ellos hablaban un poco más y hasta podía jurar que tenían citas largas, el mocoso le contaba casi todo pero a veces prefería no saber nada, porque sentía algo de celos, solo un poco. Después de todo ellos no eran nada y no podía reclamarle nada al chico.

\- ¿Dormiste mal entonces?

\- Creo que si – sobo su cuello – no me quise ir hasta que se duerma

\- ¿El donde esta?

\- En su habitación, lo tire ahí

\- ¿Te dio muchos problemas?

\- No, use mi sharingan y listo

\- ¿En serio?

\- Quería pelear con Naruto, recrear la pelea del rio, no sé qué a se referían

\- Esos dos – la pelirrosa fue hasta la cocina - ¿Harás café?

\- Si, lo necesito, fue una partida de póker extrema, te fuiste temprano

\- Si, tenía turno en el hospital

\- Que lastima, te perdiste el show erótico de Naruto y su jutsu sexy

\- Ese pervertido

\- Hizo el inverso y tuve que resucitar a Tenten e Ino

\- ¿Qué? – vio disolución en sus ojos - ¿Hizo eso?

\- Si, al principio me sorprendió pero después me reí como loca, Hinata estaba al borde del colapso, Naruto y el alcohol son una bomba de tiempo

\- Ya es mayorcito

\- Y casado

\- Eso si

Rieron juntas y prepararon el café, estaban sirviéndolo. Sakura se veía tranquila y feliz, era raro compartir con tu competencia por decirlo así.

\- Supe que Kakashi sensei tuvo la visita de una dama hermosa, es la hija del sr. Feudal

\- Dijeron que vino de visita y a ver cómo podía ayudar

\- Sí, no cabe duda que es bellísima, él está muy atento con ella

¿Qué rayos Sakura? ¿Quería hacerla sentir celosa? No iba a conseguirlo, ella no sentía celos, o ¿Si?

\- Debe ser, siendo la hija, hay que tratarla bien

\- ¿No te molesta?

\- ¿Tendría?

\- Como sé qué….. bueno, creo que Kakashi sensei y tu tuvieron algo

\- Nunca tuvimos nada, solo éramos más amigos, el que por fin se fije en alguien pues me da alegría

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si, además, aquí entre nos, no soy celosa ¿tú lo eres?

\- No lo sé, tal vez. Dentro de tres días no iremos a una misión de muchos días, Sasuke esta emocionado

\- Hay llévenselo de una vez, no para de decirme que ese lugar es una belleza. No sé qué quiere hacer ahí

\- ¿te dijo que era un lugar bello?

\- Si, ya me tiene cansada con que "Quiero que lo veas" "Hablare con Kakashi" "Debes tener misiones" quiere incluirme en su equipo pero le dije que no

\- Claro, bueno no es que no te quiera en el equipo pero ya tenemos a Sai

\- No te preocupes, además tengo entrenamiento

\- Aun no eres una chunin

\- Soy genin porque Naruto intervino pero la verdad, es aburrido hacer esas misiones, pero las prefiero, me dejan más tiempo con Haki

\- Ya veo – Sakura parecía querer decirle algo

\- ¿Sucede algo Sakura? Te veo algo extraña

\- Bueno es que… - la miro – Sasuke me invito a salir otra vez y pensé que … tu tal vez me podrías dar algún consejo, ya que eres muy cercana a el

¿Qué? ¿Sasuke la había invitado a salir? Ya se temía que esos dos andaban en saliditas pero ¿porque Sasuke no le decía nada al respecto? ¿Porque le pedía dormir con ella y se daban uno que otro beso cuando él estaba intentando algo con Sakura? ¿Acaso ella era su amante? ¿Quién era la amante? Mordió su labio, que rayos le pasaba a Sasuke, ¿Acaso quería jugar a dos bandas? Pero ellos no eran nada, no podía reclamarle.

\- ¿Cómo que consejo? – pregunto inocente

\- Bueno, la última cita fue diferente, estaba algo extraño, me miraba mucho y creo que fue por mi ropa

\- ¿Tu ropa?

\- Estaba usando un vestido y casi no los uso, creo que eso provoco el beso.. lo siento – se tapó la boca

\- ¿beso? ¿Se besaron?

Ah no, el desgraciado había besado a Sakura y después a ella, que demonios se creía. ¿Desde cuándo estaban en eso?

\- Bueno no debí decirte eso

\- Vamos – fingió – desde cuando están en eso – sonrió disimulando su molestia

\- Bueno creo que desde julio, no somos nada solo que paso y pues.. yo creo solo le falta confesarse

\- ¿No lo ha hecho aún?

\- No, solo me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme y nunca lo dice, se queda callado

\- No lo he notado raro – mintió – solo algo extraño, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Si

\- Es una muy intima

\- Claro – ella tomo su café

\- ¿Sasuke y tu han… tuvieron sexo recientemente?

La vio sonrojarse y escandalizarse, su estómago le dolió, su corazón latía a mil, la muchacha se agacho y temió la respuesta. El hijo de perra, ese mocoso que le decía "Creo amarte" estaba cogiendo con otra en su cara.

\- ¿Sasuke te cuenta esas cosas?

\- Nos tenemos confianza y me dijo que estuvo contigo – mintió – por eso quiero saber si es verdad, tu sabes, a veces él es algo inestable

\- Si, nosotros estuvimos juntos pero solo paso eso, el después se iba

\- ¿Quieres decir que fueron varias veces?

\- No, bueno solo tres

\- ¿Y la última cuando fue? No es que me importe pero lo vi cubrirse mucho su lado derecho

\- Antes de ayer, lo arañe sin querer

\- ¿Y no te ha pedido ser su novia?

\- No porque siempre me deja dormida, intuyo que no encuentra las palabras

\- Ese maldito

Se le escapo y fingió una risa, después se sirvió más café y trato de controlar la ola de celos que se estaban acumulando, ahí tenia a casi la novia oficial del mocoso, ella era la amante, la muchacha de turno que no sabía nada, la que dormía con él. La que era manoseada y la que le decía "Creo amarte"

\- Por favor no le comentes a Sasuke, puede enfadarse

\- No te preocupes, tranquila pero, ¿estás en control natal?

\- Si, tomo pastillas

\- ¿Y funcionan?

\- Si, bueno las tienes que tomar siempre a una misma hora o si no

\- Eres muy joven

\- No me importaría embarazarme

\- Despacio Sakura, aun no te ha pedido casarse

\- Lo sé pero Shikamaru ya será padre y aun no se casa

\- ¿te gustaría que él se case solo porque será padre?

\- ¿Qué? – Sasuke apareció frente a ellas despeinado y con la mirada incrédula

\- Sasuke-kun

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – giro a ver a Sol - ¿Estas embarazada?

\- ¿Yo? Estás loco idiota, primero tendría que tener sexo y no lo tengo hace mucho – remarco – en sí, ni pareja tengo, hablamos de sakura

Entonces vio como el pasaba saliva, le dio a entender que ya se había enterado de sus líos con la pelirrosa, el giro lento y vio a Sakura, esta tenía la vista tan nerviosa.

\- Ve a darte una ducha, apestas a alcohol

\- Quiero un café – paso de largo

\- Me voy Sakura puedes prepararlo ¿Tu?

\- Si claro

\- Sol, no te vayas, espera a que

\- Tengo que irme, por tu culpa dormí mal – señalo su cuello – vino a visitarte,¿ la esperabas no?, nos vemos Sakura

Le dio la sonrisa más falsa del mundo y giro a verlo, la miro entre nervioso y pálido, solo cerró sus ojos y salió del piso. Camino lo más rápido que pudo y llego hasta su piso, entro y cerró la puerta. Fue ahí que dejo de fingir y toco su pecho, le había dolido, por Dios le había dolido tanto enterarse de todo eso. Se supone que ellos estaban en veremos, en esperemos, todo con paciencia y el maldito estaba revolcándose con ella. Traicionándola, engañándola, pero a quien engañaba, ellos no tenían nada, él podía hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera.

"Desde julio" por esa razón Sasuke ya no le insistía tanto en tener relaciones, como se negaba iba a buscarla a ella. Maldición, se gritó, como no pudo darse cuenta, si estaba con el casi todo el tiempo. Ahora se irían de misión y estaba segura que ahí seguirían juntos ¿Y ella? En su piso esperando a que vuelva porque él creía amarla ¿Entonces que sentía por Sakura? Secándose una lágrima, decidió mandarlo al diablo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer pero al tocar su pecho el vacío que sentía era grande porque ella estaba enamorándose de él, de alguien a quien ya no le importaba.

* * *

Sasuke miro a Sakura controlando su cólera, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle todo eso? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Ahora que le diría a Sol? ¿Cómo justificaría su actuar? Él amaba a Sol, estaba seguro de eso, lo que paso con Sakura había pasado solo para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos solo que se le fue de las manos, Sakura había entendido mal y no podía decirle la verdad, cada vez que la veía ella siempre le cambiaba el tema, lo llenaba de besos y el ya no podía decirle nada. Temía lastimarla, temía romperla y había decidido alejarse lento, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, tanto que ahora ya todo su plan se había ido al carajo, Sol ya sabía todo, ¿Qué excusa le daría?

\- No pese que te enfadaras, son muy cercanos

\- Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor ocultar – se sentó en la silla - ¿Qué más le dijiste?

\- Nada más – ella lo miro asustada - ¿Hice mal?

\- No Sakura – se burló – Sol creerá que estoy jugando

\- ¿Por qué pensaría eso?

"Porque casi a diario le digo que la amo" respondió internamente, tenía que pensar en una estrategia, algo que le haga recuperar la confianza de Sol y alejarse lo más que pueda de Sakura.

\- Puedo ayudarte con la ducha

\- No gracias, cierras bien al salir, necesito dormir mas

\- Pero Sasuke-kun

\- Nos vemos

Se encerró en su habitación y golpeo la pared, ¿Qué diablos? No es que la haya traicionado porque ellos no tenían nada pero sentía lo contrario, maldita sea, dormían juntos. Se recostó y medito, tenía que encontrar una solución, lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Kakashi leía un informe, estaba algo incrédulo pero daba crédito a lo escrito ahí. Miro a Shikamaru que tenía los ojos fijos en él.

\- Entonces él lo sabe

\- Si, desde hace un mes o un poco más calculo

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

\- Son sus investigaciones, conseguí eso extraoficialmente

\- ¿Sabes si se lo dijo a Sol?

\- Ella no tiene ni idea, si fuera el caso ya se hubiera largado

\- Tenemos que estudiar esto y ver las posibilidades

\- Es muy peligroso Hokage, tal vez por eso Sasuke no se lo dice

\- Dudo que sea eso, la quiere retener en Konoha y por eso oculta que sabe cómo regresarla a su mundo

\- Es algo descabellado pero creo que lo hace por seguridad, además los he visto algo distanciados, otras veces la veo entrar a su piso, lo veo ir al piso de Sakura, no se a que están jugando

Miro al Nara, era muy claro que el que estaba jugando era Sasuke, quería tener a las dos a sus pies. Ahora con este nuevo descubrimiento planeaba retener a Sol. No podía permitirlo.

\- Haki regresara en unos días, sé que está llevando clases para ser un chunin

\- Sí, es por las tardes, parece que volverá antes

\- Quiero que Sasuke no vaya a la misión de la arena

\- ¿Sai se acoplara?

\- Sí, quiero tenerlo vigilado aquí

\- Ok, entonces le avisare.

\- De acuerdo

Iba a investigarlo, no iba a permitir que se esté revolando con otra cuando sabía que Sol era su casi pareja. Los había visto besarse, ¿Cómo es que él iba al piso de Sakura como si nada? ¿Acaso ese era su acuerdo?

\- ¿Lo haces por sol? ¿crees que él, la esté traicionando? Porque ayer les pregunte si eran novios y respondieron un no rotundo

\- Saldré de dudas

\- No vuelvas a caer en eso Hokage, ya estabas rehabilitándote

\- No te preocupes, tengo claro todo solo que no me gustas estas cosas

\- Ok como digas

¿Por qué Sasuke le estaba ocultando semejante información a Sol? Si él ya sabía cómo hacerla volver a su mundo, ¿Porque no se lo decía? ¿Acaso quería retenerla en Konoha? ¿Por qué ahora estaba más al lado de Sakura que el de Sol? Tantas preguntas en su cabeza, ya empezaba a dolerle, se masajeo el puente de su nariz y decidió ir de una en una. Sabía que si lo mandaba a llamar seria en vano, supo que había estado en una noche de póker con Naruto y estaba seguro que hubo licor, según su informante Sol lo había llevado a su piso, nunca salió, sino hasta hace poco, que llego Sakura. ¿Acaso tenían ese tipo de relación? ¿Sol permitía que el este con otra? No entendía nada, tenía que hablar de forma sincera con ella pero tampoco quería tenerla al frente, se había prometido sacarla de su corazón y estaba dando los primeros pasos, tenía muchas cosas en que fijarse y muchas mujeres dispuestas a estar con él. Solo se concentraría en los problemas de la aldea y en este nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

Sol, terminaba su entrenamiento, se despidió agitando la mano de un efusivo Lee. Camino un poco y decidió quedarse en el prado a meditar, lo necesitaba. Había pasado casi una semana desde que descubrió la casi traición de Sasuke, Haki ya había regresado y estaba en sus clases para chunin, supo que Sasuke fue impedido de ir a la misión de la arena y no sabía por qué ya que no había tenido contacto con el susodicho en todos esos días, él no la buscaba y ella mucho peor.

Tal vez ya había decidido dejarla, ya se había decidido por Sakura, pero al menos debía decirle, "Hasta aquí llegamos" aunque nunca fueron nada, solo más que amigos. Tenía un puñal clavado en su corazón, le dolía mucho. Eso de enamorarse, descubrirlo y darse contra la pared dolía, ¿Por qué Sasuke la había casi ilusionado para después simplemente alejarse? No lo entendía, y es que casi a diario le decía "Creo amarte" "Siento que te amo" y le daba un beso. Eso a cualquier mujer le mueve el piso, pero ¿ahora? Ya era una semana y él ni se aparecía.

Quería simplemente que le diga la verdad y listo, total de amor no se muere uno. Al recordar eso, Kakashi apareció en su mente, tampoco había tenido contacto con él, casi nada, por decir nunca. Simplemente el decidió alejarse y se lo agradecía, ahora con el casi desaparecido podía centrarse mejor en ella.

\- Tenemos que hablar – la voz de Sasuke la hizo saltar, giro a verlo y el lucia algo cansado – ahora

\- ¿te conozco? – se burló porque no lo veía hace muchos días

\- No estoy para juegos

\- ¿así? Ya te aburriste de jugar

\- Sol

\- Sasuke – imito el tono de su voz

\- Tengo que.. decirte que

\- ¿me amas? O ¿Crees amarme?

\- No

\- Ah ya veo, ahora será otra cosa

\- Que molesta eres

\- Ok, siguiente

\- No empieces, quiero una charla seria

\- Solo repito lo que casi ya me decías hasta hace poco, espera falta algo

\- Sol

\- Me estoy volviendo una piedra en tu camino ¿Le decías lo mismo a Sakura?

\- Sol – le grito

Lo miro, tenia deseos de golpearlo y mandarlo a freír papas pero una parte de ella lo había extrañado. El miro el suelo mostrándole la otra faceta, ese joven dudoso y culpable.

\- Lo siento – dijo volviéndola a observar – quise asegurarme que te amo, planee hablar con Sakura y cada vez que me proponía hacerlo ella – lo vio dudar – ella parecía entenderlo y cambiaba todo, no encontraba la forma de decirle que… que no la amo

\- ¿Y por eso te acostaste con ella? No fue una, fueron varias

\- No lo planee, solo paso y

\- ¿Y me amas? Que ridículo, me amas y te vas a tener sexo con otra

\- No puedo explicarlo, sentí que necesita eso con ella para concretar mis sentimientos

\- Dime algo – se levantó – también le decías las mismas cosas que me decías cuando estabas sobre ella – le grito

\- Sol

\- ¿Eh? Le decías "Me encanta tu sabor" – imito su voz – eso le decías

\- No, sabes…

Lo golpeo, le dio tan fuerte la bofetada que él tenía el rostro girado, se enderezo y no la observo. Solo pudo ver como el empuñaba su mano controlándose.

\- Si dices que me amas ¿Qué hacías revolcándote con ella? ¿Tantas veces necesitaste tener sexo para saber si de verdad me amabas? Estúpido, eso es lo que eres

Empezó a caminar pero la sujeto, la hizo girar bruscamente y la miro, vio la rabia contenida, el deseo de tal vez responderle el golpe. Si quería pelear lo haría.

\- Suéltame – le grito

\- No

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora?

\- Yo te … - lo vio suspirar – Hablemos

\- Eso estamos haciendo

\- Solo estas reclamándome sin ningún derecho sobre mi vida privada

\- ¿No tengo derecho?

\- No – él le grito

\- Osea, disculpa. ¿Te metes en mi piso, mi cama, mi vida y no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada?

\- No lo tienes, no creas que porque nos acostamos un par de veces tienes derecho a decirme que hacer o que no hacer, nunca te pedí que seas algo mío, en si no lo hare…

\- Óyeme estúpido – se pegó a el – no fui yo la que llego un día y dijo "me gustas" "creo amarte"

\- Lo estoy dudando ahora

Lo miro y trato de controlarse, entonces el así quería cortar todo lazo con ella, haciéndole sentir mal. Sabía que esa era su forma favorita, porque lo había visto de cerca, hizo lo mismo con Sakura.

\- Tienes razón – se tragó su amargura – no debí reclamarte nada, nosotros – rio – en si nunca hubo un nosotros, solo estábamos jugando, lo siento, ahora si me disculpas me retiro

\- No he terminado

\- Acaba entonces – lo miro – vamos di lo que quieras decir

Y tenía un dolor tan grande en el pecho que luchaba por no llorar o salir corriendo, se calmó y espero pero nada llego.

\- Sol – se acercó – te amo

\- Otra vez – se apoyó en un árbol - ¿Quién te entiende?

\- Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado

\- Y lo que dijiste hace poco

\- Olvídalo, fue de rabia, ya te dije que no me gusta que me toquen y

\- Ya basta – subió a la rama – peleamos como mocosos y el mocoso eres tu

\- Vas a empezar con eso – la imito – perdoname

\- Sasuke, tienes razón en lo que me dijiste, no tengo derecho, no soy nada tuyo

\- Ya no digas eso, tienes derecho, el idiota soy yo

\- En eso te apoyo.

Y se quedaron callados, Era un enigma por resolver, un misterio, el personaje raro de la cinta. Todo eso era él, aunque muchas cosas más. Ese silencio no era incomodo, al contrario, era reparador, lo que paso hace un momento se había calmado. De cierta forma lo entendía, lo admiraba y también lo detestaba. Suspiro de cansancio, ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

\- Te duele la cabeza – pronuncio sin mirarla

\- Sabes que si – toco su frente – siempre lo sabes

\- Hm

Y así terminaba su conversación, típico de ellos. Típico de él por decirlo, no le molestaba, ya se había acostumbrado a esas pocas palabras y los monosílabos.

\- Tengo que ir por él – miro sus pies – ya debe haber acabado

\- Vamos – él se ofreció a ayudarla

\- No – el , la miro sorprendido – esta vez iré sola

\- ¿Por qué? – la miro entre molesto y curioso

\- Tu sabes la razón – salto del árbol cayendo de pie, había mejorado

\- No me parece agradable – apareció a su lado – iremos juntos

\- Dije que no – comenzó a caminar

Para su sorpresa, sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la hacían girar. No fue brusco esta vez pero si firme, se miraron a los ojos. Bueno ella tuvo que levantar un poco la mirada, era muy alto.

\- No lo permitiré – la sujeto con más firmeza

\- Eres tan difícil de entender – trato de soltarse – acabas de decirme que soy una piedra en tu camino, ahora me sujetas.

\- Puedo con la piedra

\- Pero yo no contigo, esto se tiene que acabar – logro zafarse pero otra vez era sujetada

\- Te lo dije, no lo permitiré

\- ¿Qué ganas con esto? – subió un poco el timbre de voz, estaba cansándose

\- No lo sé – la siguió viendo fijamente – solo sé que no lo permitiré

\- Ya basta – le grito – no estoy para tus niñerías, recuerda que soy mucho mayor que tu

\- Eso solo lo dices tú – levanto la voz – no lo permitiré

\- Dije que se acabó – lo empujo – se acabó todo, ¿entendiste? No dejare que te nos acerques, mantente lejos y hablo en enserio Uchiha

\- También hablo en enserio cuando digo que no lo permitiré – se acerco

\- Eres egoísta

\- Dime algo que no sepa

Ok, ya no podía soportarlo, le dio la espalda y comenzó con su camino. Estaba por dar el tercer paso cuando sintió un brazo envolverla, ahí estaba de nuevo. Tratando de usar los sentimientos.

\- No caeré esta vez – trato de escapar

\- Siempre lo haces – la hizo girar – siempre lo hacemos

Miro a directo a su ojo descubierto y esta vez no vio el sharingan, solo vio el zafiro que ahora brillaba. Molesta, lo abofeteo y el bastardo solo sonrió de lado. Había vuelto a caer, claro si la miraba de esa forma obviamente caería, quien no.

\- Iremos juntos

\- Por favor entiéndeme

\- Iremos

Que terco era, suspiro en aceptación y se dejó caer en el pecho del Uchiha. El la abrazo, calentándola. Por Dios olía tan bien, subió su nariz hasta el cuello del joven, lo olfateo. Pudo sentir como la piel de chico se erizaba al contacto, atrevida le beso el cuello, la mano del hombre recorrió su espalda. Tenía que detenerse o sería muy tarde.

\- Iremos juntos – pronuncio el Uchiha antes de besarla de esa forma endemoniadamente salvaje

Ok, había perdido, él no sabía besar de forma delicada. Desde el primer beso que se dieron, el solo besaba salvajemente.

\- Entonces esa es la razón –

Se separaron al escuchar la voz algo cansada y decepcionada, giraron al mismo tiempo para verlo. Por instinto el Uchiha la empujo detrás de él. Ella se dejó.

\- Ahora entiendo, no te culpo – el hombre le sonrió, bueno es lo que pudo notar en la máscara – pero contigo es otra cosa – señalo al Uchiha – deja engañarla por favor

\- No sabes lo que dices Kakashi

\- Hokage – suspiro con cansancio – soy el Hokage, más respeto. ¿Sabe ella sobre el asunto?

\- Se lo diré

\- ¿Qué asunto? – trato de adelantarse

\- Ya veo aún no se lo dices, bueno – la miro – te espero en mi oficina dentro de una hora, se te hace tarde. Debe estar esperando por ti

\- Yo se lo diré

\- Perdiste tu oportunidad Sasuke – y en una explosión de humo el Hokage desapareció

\- ¿Qué sucede? – ahora estaba confundida

\- Primero iremos por él, después hablaremos de lo que sucedió

\- Tengo que hablar con Kakashi

\- No – hablo firme – no te dejare sola con el

\- Sasuke

\- Entonces quédate con el – se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba otra vez el niño caprichoso - ¿Qué esperas?

\- Como digas – comenzó a caminar y esta vez no sintió nada que la detuviera – y que quede claro – giro a verlo – terminamos

Hizo los sellos lo más rápido que pudo y desapareció, no le dio tiempo a que el argumente algo o diga algo diferente. Estaba cansada, harta por decirlo de una forma más clara. Y no termino nada porque nunca habían comenzado nada. De seguro el estaría riéndose a carcajadas, al final siempre encontraba la forma de ganar.

\- Maldito –

Sintió unas manos frías tirar de su brazo, casi grita pero su boca fue cubierta por una. Miro al personaje y volvió a suspirar, ahora tendría que lidiar con él. Ya se habia acostumbrado a no verlo y ahora aparecia.

\- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto bajándose la mascara

\- Kakashi, por favor me duele la cabeza y no entiendo tu pregunta – trato de no mirarlo, era como violar su intimidad

\- No creo que se compare con mi dolor – se acercó demasiado a su rostro

\- No por favor – trato de empujarlo, de esquivarlo

\- No te gusto – él sonrió de lado

Demonios, grito mentalmente. Porque los dos tenían que ser malditamente sexys, porque a los dos les daba por sonreír así.

\- Tengo que ir se me hace tarde – miro el suelo

\- Lo sé – se volvió a subir la máscara – lo que tengo que decirte es serio

\- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué Sasuke dijo eso?

\- No quiere que regreses – la miro seria

¿Cómo?

\- sabe cómo devolverte – acomodo su máscara – hace poco descubrió la forma de hacerte volver pero según investigue no quiere mostrártela, se ha encaprichado contigo

\- No lo creo – claro el nunca haría eso – sabe lo importante que es eso para mi

\- No estoy del todo seguro pero – miro a varias direcciones – basándome en sus antecedentes y en que no lo sabias, no te diría

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No del todo – le sujeto las manos – estas fría, vamos iremos juntos

\- Se supone que iría sola – se dejó llevar

\- Soy el Hokage, es una orden

\- Como digas

Se dejó llevar, su corazón le dolía pero una parte se sentía feliz. Él quería retenerla, tal vez si la quiera un poco al menos. Por otro lado el hokage también le mostraba signos de que estaba en un triángulo amoroso. Oh por Dios jamás se pelearon por ella en su mundo pero aquí, era muy deseada. Se sintió algo extrañada y sabía porque, sabía que Sasuke la observaba, sintió claramente el sharingan.

Giro un poco con una sonrisa en el rostro, solo para que él se enfade un poco, se lo merecia. Cuando llegaron a la academia, se soltó rápidamente de Kakashi, corrió a la puerta y lo vio. El motivo de su existencia, Haki.

\- Mamá – grito – te hizo tarde

\- Mi amor – lo abrazo – lo siento estuve ocupada

\- ¿Y Sasuke? – miro a varios lados

\- Tuvo que hacer unas cosas – sonrió – mira quien vino

\- Kakashi – el niño corrió a abrazar al Hokage que lo cargo eufóricamente

\- ¿Cómo está el niño más fuerte de Konoha?

\- Aprendí un jutsu – su hijo estaba emocionado – ¿quieres verlo?

\- Si – lo dejo en el suelo – muéstramelo

Sorprendida vio cómo su hijo realizaba unos sellos y un remolino de viento apareció en sus pies, después las hojas se elevaron y el viento parecía cortarlas.

\- Creo que lo hice mal – el niño estaba algo decepcionado

\- Claro que no – ella se acercó – estuvo genial

\- ¿En serio? – el niño sonrió

\- Claro que si

\- Vamos a mostrárselo a Sasuke, quiero que él me lo diga

\- Él está ocupado – esa vez Kakashi fue el que hablo

\- No – el susodicho hacia acto de aparición, caminado con la mirada enfadada – acabo de desocuparme

\- Sasuke – el niño corrió y salto abrazándolo

Sasuke solo sonrió un poco mientras abrazaba al niño

\- Muéstrame ese jutsu increíble

\- Claro que sí, vamos a la casa – giro – vamos mamá

\- Si – dijo dudando – lo siento Hokage, después me acercare a su oficina

\- No te preocupes, nos vemos. Adiós Haki – al decirlo solo desapareció

\- Adiós

Camino algo molesta, su hijo platicaba muy animado con el que hasta hace poco había terminado. Sería difícil separarlos.

\- Y entonces el maestro me dijo, bien hecho Haki pero sé que aún me falta mucho para alcanzarte Sasuke

\- Lo harás pronto – lo subió a sus hombros – practica mucho y tendrás resultados

\- Está bien

\- Ya lo sé todo – camino al lado del terco

\- Imagino, conociendo a Kakashi y su interés por ti, te habrá dicho su versión

\- No creo mucho en su versión, te conozco algo y sé que si no fuera peligroso me lo hubieras dicho así estés encaprichado conmigo

\- Engreída

\- Mira quien lo dice – lo miro y pudo ver una sonrisa sádica en el terco – sádico – le dijo

\- Tonta – le dijo en voz baja – ¿escucharas mi versión?

\- Si

\- ¿Prepararas la comida que me gusta mientras lo haces?

\- No

\- No te lo diré entonces

\- ¿Qué te parece si me lo dices mientras nos duchamos? – dije casi susurrando

\- Suena bien

Ella sonrió y se apegó un poco, sintió la falta del brazo pero poco le importo. Sería muy interesante escucharlo.

* * *

Sasuke sabía que las cosas no se habían arreglado del todo, solo era una tregua entre ellos dos, también sabía que Sol estaba bromeando con lo de la ducha, ella seguía molesta, lo podía notar. Había sido un idiota, no pudo contralar su juego y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias, no sabía cómo reparar el daño pero si podía darle su lugar a Sol.

Estaba sentado observando su palto vacío, había comido delicioso y a la vez pensaba como decirle su último descubrimiento a Sol. En una de sus tantas misiones, descubrió que usando el rinegan y el kamui juntos podían abrir paralelamente agujeros a otros mundos, se necesita el chacra al 100% y otros sacrificios que la verdad no estaba dispuesto a correr, mucho menos arriesgar la vida de Sol o de Haki.

Por esa razón había decidido ocultárselo, la veía tranquila y estable. Por otro lado estaba prácticamente al borde del estrés debido a Sakura, ¿Cómo le diría que no la amaba? No entendía y tampoco sabía cómo es que esa situación se le fue de las manos, pensaba que hacia bien pero no era así, estaba más perdido.

\- Bien – ella apareció – Haki está dormido, estaba muy cansado, dime todo, sin ocultarme nada

\- Hace menos de un mes o más, descubrí en libros viejos que mi rinegan y el kamui podían abrir puestas paralelas a otras dimensiones, si se aplicaba el chacra correcto y se tiene precisión podía abrir agujeros a dimensiones que uno ya conocía, es decir si tu concentras tu mente a un lugar en la que hayas estado podrías abrir una puerta ahí, solo que se necesita a dos Uchihas para hacerlo, tener el chacra sincronizado y lamentablemente uno perdería la vista, porque se usa tanto el kamui que termina destrozándolo. ¿llegaste a conocer a tu padre?

\- No, bueno, solo recuerdo a mi abuela, o madre

\- Tal vez el, lo uso junto con tu madre y pudieron hacerlo, él debe haber muerto poco después debido al desgaste

\- Puede explicar porque solo recuerdo cosas borrosas, nunca me empeñe en buscar fotos

\- Si no te lo dije es que porque puedes sufrir y arriesgarías a Haki y sé que eso está descartado, si no fuera así te lo hubiera dicho al instante

\- ¿kakashi sabe de eso?

\- Imagino que solo debe saber que hay una forma pero no sabe lo que conlleva

\- Ok

\- Sol

\- ¿Hay más?

\- Quiero que seas mi novia

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste

\- ¿Estás haciendo esto por lo que paso? ¿Crees que me siento mal?

\- No, si lo hago es porque he actuado tan tontamente que necesito formalizar lo nuestro

\- ¿Y sakura? ¿La dejaras a un lado? La has ilusionado

\- Lo sé, hablare con ella seriamente cuando regrese de su misión

\- Eso será en quince días aun

\- Lo sé, pero quiero que tú ya tengas un lugar

\- Sasuke no me lo pidas solo porque crees que me has lastimado, en sí, me dolió no voy a negártelo pero ella tampoco merece que le hagas eso, se sentirá usada así como yo

\- Pero a ella nunca le dije "Me gustas" o "Creo amarte" a ella siempre le plantee todo de frente

\- ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que estaba confundido, que no podía amarla, que quería aclarar mis ideas y ella siempre me dijo que estaba bien, que podía con lo que le diga al final.

\- Diablos Sasuke, ¿tú crees que te entenderá?

\- Lo hará

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Tiene que entenderme, le diré lo que en verdad siento por ti

\- Me va a odiar

\- No tiene porque, soy yo el culpable, el que no tenía claros sus sentimientos

\- Sasuke, ella pensara que me he burlado de ella y

\- Tranquila – le sujeto las manos – déja eso a mí, nadie tiene porque odiarte

\- No puedo decirte que sí, cuando sé que ella estará…. hay Dios, estoy segura que me dirá de todo porque….

\- Sol, ella no te dirá nada, todo estará bien

\- ¿Y Naruto? Él sabe que estabas en salidas con Sakura

\- Sabe también que tú me gustas, se lo dije y me advirtió que no juegue con ninguna de las dos pero era necesario para mi descubrir lo que sentía

\- No fue la mejor forma de saber que te sucedía Sasuke, al final vas a terminar lastimando a Sakura y a mi poniéndome en el lugar de la perra

\- No Sol

\- Mira – se levantó – olvidemos esto ¿sí? Enfoquémonos en que no hemos tenido más pistas de ese maldito que nos hizo daño, fingiré que no se nada y sigue con ella

\- Sol – se levantó y la sujeto por la cintura – no me rechaces

\- O si claro – giro a verlo – me entero que te revuelcas con otra, ahora me dices que sea tu novia, ¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?

\- Se mi novia, todo será diferente, seamos lo que desde aquella vez que me dijiste que te gustaba debimos ser

\- Gustarse es muy diferente a amar

\- ¿me amas?

\- Sasuke

\- Por favor dilo, ¿Me amas? – le acaricio el rostro

Ella trato de esquivarlo pero no huía, sabía que ella sentía mucho más por el de lo que decía. Lo podía sentir en su trato, en sus besos más apasionados. En su lenguaje corporal, en esos ojos brillantes y esos labios.

\- Si aún no me amas entonces yo me rendiré

\- ¿me dejaras en paz?

\- Prometo alejarme

\- ¿E irte con ella? – pudo sentir como los celos en ella crecían, le sonrió

\- No

\- ¿Seguro?

\- A ella no la amo, la aprecio, hasta la quiero pero a ella no la tengo clavada aquí – señalo su pecho – aquí solo estas tu

\- Tú no eres así, eres callado, terco y

\- Estoy enamorado y sentí que casi te pierdo, no quiero perderte, no quiero perder a la razón de mis sonrisas

\- No sigas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque … me duele

\- ¿Me amas?

\- Creo que…..

\- Uhm?

La beso, ella se dejó, fue un beso lento esta vez, como a ella le gustaba. Lento y suave, tan lleno de amor que temió ser rechazado.

\- ¿me amas? – se separó un poco

\- Creo que si

Y no espero más, la volvió a besar y abrazo, no la volvería a defraudar, sería solo para ella. Serían los tres a partir de ahora.

\- Seremos novios desde este momento, todo la aldea lo sabrá

\- ¿para qué? – ella le sonrió – a nadie le importa

\- Yo sé que si – se alejó – debes descansar ya te he causado mucho problemas

\- Hoy quiero que te quedes conmigo – se sorprendió – quiero borrar toda huella de ella en tu cuerpo

Y casi fue arrastrado a la habitación, eso sí que le sorprendió pero se dejó. La había recuperado y estaba confiado en que no la volvería a perder. Jamás, resonó en su mente.


	26. Capitulo 25

25: El viento

Sol giro y se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke, el dormía tranquilo. Se movió algo apresurada porque vio la hora, siendo las 8 y 10 de la mañana, estaba espantada, tenía entrenamiento con Gai y no podía llegar tarde. Busco su ropa y la encontró regada por la habitación, se la coloco sin importarle darse una ducha, vio el calendario y conto los días para que Sakura regrese, manaban ella estaría ahí.

Habían pasado casi los quince días desde que decidió darse la oportunidad con Sasuke, aun nadie lo sabía aunque tampoco se lo habían dicho, ellos caminaban juntos en público, como siempre, no eran de estar en besuqueos o tomados de la mano, solo caminaban y comían. Tal vez nadie se daba cuenta o bueno nadie les preguntaba. Sasuke luchaba por no discutir con ella pero siempre terminaban peleando por algo, él era tan terco y ella también.

Pero al final del día terminaban dándose un beso y diciéndose cosas cursis, como "Te amo" por parte de él y un "lo sé" por parte de ella. No es que no fuera cariñosa, solo que tenía miedo, porque aun el no había hablado con Sakura, tenía miedo de ser señalada como la mala.

Haki tampoco tenía idea pero ella sabía que él lo intuía, Sasuke se iba al amanecer o se iba al sofá para evitar sospechas, querían decírselo de forma apropiada e ir lento con su convivencia porque Sasuke quería que vivan juntos, antes de casarse. Él ya quería mudarse pero primero tenía que dejar todo claro con la pelirrosa, cosa que esperaba salga bien.

\- Me voy – le dijo suave, el abrió un ojo y después otro

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las 8 y veinte, tengo diez minutos

\- Nos vemos para el almuerzo

\- Si

Se iba pero la jalo y la beso, se dejó y rio un poco. Después de unos manoseos, Sasuke la dejo libre, recogió su banda ninja y empezó a caminar.

\- ¿Tuviste noticias de Haki?

\- Sí, me envió una serpiente, todo está bien, volverá el sábado

\- ¿Por qué el sábado?

\- Me dijo que el viernes será la cosecha y debe estar ahí

\- Sus misiones son demasiadas largas – lo vio levantarse, aún estaba desnudo – no me gusta eso

\- Tocará hablar con el Hokage

\- Sera lo mejor, no puede enviarlo tantos días, sabe el peligro que los Uchihas corren, O es que esta prefiriendo la seguridad de la aldea

\- Si es así, juro que le volveré a romper las costillas – la miro serio - Ok, Ok – abrió la puerta – nos vemos

\- Te cuidado con tus ojos

\- Si – movió su mano

\- Sol

\- ¿Sí? – giro

\- Te amo

Le sonrió y cerro, suspiro como una chiquilla y camino directo a al prado, empezó a calentar y espero a Gai. Al rato ellos llegaron y empezaron el entrenamiento. Horas después ya estaba meditando, le había cogido gusto a cerrar sus ojos y pensar. Cualquiera diría que pensaba mucho pero le hacía bien.

* * *

Sasuke caminaba directo a la oficina del Hokage, iba a cuestionarle porque las misiones de Haki se hacían tan largas, no era normal que un genin este alejado de la aldea tantos días. Pasó por el hospital y suspiro, Sakura llegaba mañana y estaba algo nervioso, ya tenía el discurso listo, y rogaba porque ella no lo odie.

Esperaba que ella lo entienda y pueda apoyarlo, sabía que recibiría una paliza pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier acusación.

\- Sasuke – giro rápido al escuchar la voz de Naruto

\- ¿Naruto? – miro – no regresaban mañana

\- Si pero Sakura no está bien

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – miro al hospital

\- Tuvimos unas peleas con unos ninjas renegados, ellos tenían venenos, Sakura tuvo que cuidarme un par de días porque el veneno que me dieron fue fuerte, esta exhausta y débil, ese veneno también le afecto

\- ¿Cómo está ahora?

\- La están revisando, conmigo ya terminaron. Esta algo cansada, ¿La veras?

\- Después, primero iré a ver a Kakashi

\- Está bien, ¿Sol nechan?

\- Sigue entrenando con Gai

\- ¿Haki?

\- Se fue hace una semana a una misión

\- ¿Una semana? ¿Un genin?

\- Eso quiero saber, cada vez las misiones e Haki se alargan me preocupa

\- Ya entiendo, bueno iré a saludar a mi esposa, hablaremos después

\- Si

\- Ah Sasuke

\- Dime

\- Te ves bien, quiero decir que luces muy bien

\- Siempre

Camino restándole importancia a Naruto, llego a la torre Hokage e ingreso, los anbus lo miraron contrariados, el Nara apareció.

\- Buen día Sasuke, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

\- Buen día – el Nara abrió más los ojos – Necesito hablar con el Hokage

\- ¿Tienes cita?

\- No pero puedo esperar si está ocupado

\- ¿Eres Sasuke? O alguien disfrazado

\- Soy yo – volteo los ojos – esperare aquí

Se sentó y miro a la pared, ¿tanto se sorprendían de que responda a los saludos? ¿Tan bastardo lo creían? Espero alrededor de quince minutos, estaba más nervioso, Sakura ya estaba ahí pero estaba mal de salud. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Sería recomendable decirle todo? O ¿Tendría que esperar a que se recupere?

\- Pasa, ya puede atenderte

\- Gracias

Otra vez el Nara lo miro contrariado, ingreso y vio muchos documentos en el escritorio del Hokage, la oficina estaba muy cambiada, según supo el Hokage la había destrozado en un arranque de celos.

\- Hola Sasuke

\- Buen día – miro la silla - ¿Podría sentarme?

\- Si claro – Kakashi no lo dejaba de ver - ¿Qué trae por aquí?

\- Dos cosas, la primera y muy importante, ¿A qué se debe que Haki tenga sus misiones tan largas? Siendo un genin no deben pasar de más de tres días pero ya son varias veces que sale de la aldea por más de una semana, estamos preocupados

\- ¿Están?

\- Sol y yo claro, estamos preocupados

\- Sol y tú, si tengo que dar información sobre eso, seria a ella, que es su madre.

\- Soy el líder de su clan y es por eso que vine, tengo todo el derecho de saber

\- En si no puedo debatir eso contigo, eres el líder y debo de informarte pero me gustaría que su madre este aquí

\- No puede

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Está entrenando

\- Esperaremos

\- Hokage – estaba perdiendo la paciencia – vine en representación de ella

\- Sasuke entiende que no puedo decirte sin que ella lo autorice, ustedes solo son amigos, por muy Uchihas que sean..

\- No somos amigos

\- Peor aún no puedo

\- Somos pareja, somos novios

Kakashi se quedó callado y observándolo, pudo ver una sonrisa bajo la máscara y después sarcasmo.

\- ¿Perdón? – le dijo el Hokage

\- Lo que escuchaste

\- ¿Y Sakura?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?

\- Pensé

\- Sol y yo somos novios desde hace un tiempo, si no lo hemos hecho público son razones nuestras, si vengo ahora es porque ella me envió, como su pareja y futuro esposo debo saber

\- ¿Futuro qué? –

\- Esposo

\- ¿Se van.. a casar?

\- Si

Vio y casi rio al ver la expresión de Kakashi, noto como el presionaba con ira el lápiz que tenía en la mano, lo miro directo a los ojos para que sepa que no estaba mintiendo.

\- Eso era lo segundo que venía a decirte, quiero que mi relación con Sol sea oficial, no tenemos por qué escondernos

\- ¿Por qué decírmelo? Es algo que no me importa

\- Si te importa, por eso te lo digo

\- No me importa Sasuke, es la vida privada de ustedes

\- De todas formas te lo dejo en claro, Sol es mi novia

\- De acuerdo – vio como Kakashi acomodaba los papeles – ven con tu novia y les explicare

\- Está bien, si tanto insistes

Se levantó y camino lento, puso sentir la chacra emanando del Hokage, como si quisiera atacarlo. Se tomó su tiempo en abrir la puerta, antes de irse lo miro y sonrió de lado.

\- Volveré con mi novia

Dicho eso cerro y sintió el desborde de chacra en la oficina, tal vez tendrían que decorar otra vez. Maldijo y respiro, eso fue demasiado tenso, demasiado cargado. Camino directo al piso de Sol, paso por el hospital y decidió ver si Sakura ya estaba en condiciones de hablar. Ingreso y vio a las enfermeras verlas nerviosas, pregunto por Sakura y le señalaron. Llego a la puerta y quiso retroceder, los nervios estaban disparándose, se animó a tocar y escucho un "Pase" entro y la vio de espaldas, estaba viendo a la ventana.

\- Sakura – dijo ella giro asustada, tenía la bata del hospital

\- Sasuke-kun, me asustaste

\- Naruto me dijo que tuvieron problemas

\- Si, unos ninjas renegados nos atacaron, tenían veneno

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien – la noto rara – mejor que ayer

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada – sonrió – solo estoy asustada

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si has venido hasta aquí es porque algo me dirás, no creo que vengas porque si

\- Quiero hablar contigo

\- ¿sobre qué? – ella se cerró más la bata

\- Sobre lo que paso entre nosotros

\- Sabía que llegaría este momento

\- Yo...

\- Sasuke solo dilo, sé que tu no tenías claro tus sentimientos, sé que fui la que se arriesgó, no te preocupes solo dilo

\- Amo a Sol – ella dio un salto – siempre supe que la amaba, me fui enamorando de ella poco a poco y cuando me di cuenta en verdad de que si era amor, ya estaba lastimándote, sé que tienes todo el derecho de golpearme o decirme muchas cosas y aceptare todo pero a ella por favor no le digas nada, ella no tiene culpa

\- ¿tanto la amas? – noto la voz algo quebrada de Sakura

\- Sí, quiero hacer una vida con ella, con Haki.

\- Ella no quiere tener más hijos

\- Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a aceptar eso

\- ¿Seguro? No querías restablecer tu clan

\- Si pero tampoco quiero obligarla, ella ya ha sufrido mucho, no quiero presionarla mucho, tardo en darme un respuesta, no quiero perderla obsesionándome con otra cosa

\- Se ve que la amas, estás dispuesto a dejar de lado tu ideal

\- Con Haki mi clan ya estaría restablecido, no tengo apuro en tener descendencia

\- Ya veo – vio los ojos tristes de ella - ¿Entonces le pedirás que sea tu novia?

\- Ya lo hice, hace poco y acepto

\- ¿acepto?

\- Si, aunque ella dudo mucho por ti, no quiere que salgas lastimada

\- Que buena no – Sakura sonrió amargamente – nunca me dijo que estaba enamorada de ti

\- Porque se negaba, trata de entenderla, ella nunca quiso lastimarte

\- Le conté muchas cosas

\- Ahí ella no era nada mío, solo una amiga

\- Y de la noche a la mañana ¿te ama?

\- Es difícil de explicar

\- Bueno Sasuke, ya todo está dicho – ella se giró – no tenemos nada que decirnos

\- Lo siento Sakura, sé que nada de lo que diga hará que me perdones

\- No te preocupes, veré como lo manejo

\- Yo siempre te apoyare, siempre.. estaré ahi

\- No – escucho el primer sollozo – no digas eso

\- Sakura

\- Por favor no te acerques, yo

\- Sakura – Una enfermera ingreso sonriente – Tengo buenas noticias…

La enfermera al ver a Sasuke se quedó callada, la miro y vio mucho nerviosismo, observo la carpeta y después miro a Sakura. Ella solo se giró y empezó a llorar.

* * *

Kakashi seguía en blanco observando el ventanal, tenía el lápiz partido la mitad. Ni siquiera sabía que observaba, solo tenía una frase resonando en su cabeza "Somos pareja, novios" esa maldita frase le estaba martillando la cabeza, estaba perforando su estómago y que decir de su corazón, en si ya lo temía o bueno había esperado nunca escuchar eso.

Pero Sasuke tenía que verlo y decírselo tan seriamente que por todos los Hokages, cualquiera le creería. Ellos ya habían dado ese paso, él estaba en negación cuando su informante le dijo que él ya se quedaba diario en el piso de Sol, estaba confuso por Sakura, ella se iba y él estaba ahora más con su amor imposible. Era tan difícil de entender, tan difícil de captar. Pero ya estaba dicho, ellos eran novios y Sasuke así lo hacía oficial, así se lo restregaba en la cara.

Suspiro y bajo su máscara, no podía más, estaba deseando gritar y destruir todo pero no podía, le tocaba aguantarse y pasar el trago amargo, él se lo esperaba pero no tanto. Miro el cuaderno de registro de ninjas y abrió la hoja que siempre veía, la cual ya estaba algo gastada.

Era Sol, su foto estaba ahí como una genin, ninja de Konoha. Clan Uchiha. En esa foto ella salía entre seria y divertida, con su cabello ahora corto, le quedaba increíble, se le veía más adorable, más joven. Acaricio la foto, tenía que decirle adiós, tenía que despedirse, ya oficialmente la había perdido.

\- Ni siquiera di lucha – le dijo – simplemente te perdí, ahora solo me queda observar que ese mocoso no te lastime

Cerró el registro y lo guardo en su cajón, necesitaba beber algo, estaba acostumbrándose a tomarse una copa de vino siempre que pensaba en ella. Ahora necesitaba una botella, se levantó y decidió salir, tal vez una visita a la academia le haría bien, se subió al mascara abrió y se topó con Shikamaru que lo vio extrañado.

\- ¿Sales?

\- Iré a la academia

\- ¿Hoy? No tienes programada visita

\- Se me apeteció

\- ¿Sucedió algo no?

\- Digamos que si

\- ¿Una copa?

\- No quiero que Temari te asesine después

\- Solo será una, siento que necesitas apoyo

\- Está bien, vamos

Se dejó acompañar por el Nara, un amigo no le caería mal después de todo.

* * *

Sol observo la cocina, estaba por terminar de preparar el almuerzo, Sasuke llegaría en cualquier momento. Quería sorprenderlo con un almuerzo digno de un rey como se creía el engreído. Acomodo la ensalada de tomates y reviso el horno, el pollo aún faltaba. Tocaron a la puerta y sonrió, el nunca tocaba ¿ahora porque si lo hacía? Se dirigió y abrió, se topó con unos ojos azules enormes y otros blancos.

\- Necha – Naruto la abrazo como siempre, casi ahogándola

\- Naruto, que alegría – logro pronunciar – me ahogo

\- Naruto, despacio – Hinata la apoyo – puedes lastimarla

\- Lo siento, no te veía hace mucho

\- Si ¿Estas más delgado? – lo miro

\- No tenía tu comida

\- Ay vamos – se hizo a un lado – pasen por favor, Hinata te ves preciosa

\- Gracias nesan, lamento venir así, sin avisar

\- Como crees, pasen

Ellos entraron y caminaron a la sala de estar, se acomodaron y les ofreció bebidas, charlaron un rato de todo. Naruto le relato sobre la misión y lo peligrosa que había sido, también sintió nervios porque si él estaba ahí, Sakura también estaría en la aldea.

\- Sasuke me dijo que hablaría con Kakashi-sensei sobre las misiones de Haki

\- ¿Ya lo viste?

\- Si, nos cruzamos cuando salía del hospital

\- Ya veo, él se fue a ver a Ka.. Hokage

\- Si, se fue. Me pregunto por Sakura, ella también estaba un poco afectada por el veneno

\- Ya veo

Y temió, tal vez el ya haya hablado con ella, o tal vez no. Miro el reloj y ya pasaba de la una de la tarde, Sasuke no llegaba a almorzar.

\- Bueno, hay que comer

\- No – Hinata se levantó – solo hemos venido a saludar, no deseamos incomodar

\- Prepare mucha comida, por favor

\- Está bien nechan, comeremos

\- Naruto – Hinata parecía avergonzada

\- Además Haki no está, es algo triste estar sola

\- Pensé que Sasuke te haría compañía

\- Bueno a veces, pero no está siempre aquí

\- Vamos a acompañarte

Mientras ella servía, la puerta se abrió, salió a fijarse y vio a Sasuke entrar, miro sorprendió a Naruto y Hinata. El rubio lo jalo y le regaño que abriera y no tocara como la gente decente.

\- Sasuke justo íbamos a comer – lo miro y él le escondió la mirada ¿Qué le sucedía?

\- Uhm – dijo y paso por su lado, lo vio dirigirse al lavado y beber agua

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, Kakashi desea que tú misma vayas por información de Haki, no me quiso decir nada

\- Iremos más tarde

-. Claro – noto cierto temblor en su mano

\- Sasuke sé que sucede algo – le susurro - ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada – le esquivo la mirada – solo pase a avisarte

\- ¿No almorzaras? Hice tu platillo favorito – sonrió

\- No tengo hambre – le dio la espalda – regresare cuando ellos se vayan, avísame

Y de un puff desapareció, dejándola con la bandeja de comida en la mano, ¿Qué le sucedió? Tal vez había hablado con Sakura y por eso estaba así, tal vez todo salió mal. Suspiro y siguió con lo suyo, le daría espacio.

Almorzó acompañada de Naruto y Hinata, aunque no comió con tanto gusto, termino su plato. Al rato estaba sentada en su sofá, sola. Estaba pensando en si era buena idea enviarle el mensaje a Sasuke o no. Podía dejarlo relajarse hoy y mañana tal vez él tenga más deseos de hablar. Pero recordó su rostro y el suave temblor de su mano, no era una buena señal, invoco a un sapo y le dio el recado. Este desapareció y empezó a alistarse, le pidió verse cerca del prado, ahí nadie los molestaría.

Se colocó un suéter porque empezó a correr mucho aire y estaba nublado, sintió algo de miedo como si él le fuera a decir que todo salió mal, salió de su piso y suspiro, tomo valor y camino directo al prado. Al llegar no lo vio y supuso que el llegaría en cualquier momento, se sentó y espero con paciencia. Contabilizo unos quince minutos, nada el no aparecía. Tal vez no quería hablar hoy, le daría su espacio. Decidió regresar, se levantó y lo vio caminando, acercándose, sintió la atmosfera lúgubre y temió.

Cuando lo tuvo a unos pasos observo su mirada, era perdida, como si algo malo le hubiera pasado. Se acercó y él no la miraba aun, se atrevió y le toco el rostro.

\- Sasuke, si no te sientes bien, es mejor hablar mañana

\- Mañana o pasado, será igual

\- ¿tan malo fue?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Supongo que ya hablaste con ella, por eso tienes esa mirada – entonces la vio

\- Si

\- Tranquilo, sé que fue difícil, me lo temía ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Muchas cosas, no sé cómo empezar

\- Primero que nada mírame – el obedeció – aquí estoy, aquí estaré. Aquí

Lo beso y el pareció rechazarla, sintió como si se hubiese alejado pero lo intento otra vez, ahora si sintió como le correspondía el beso, usando su único brazo la atraía a él, ese beso era distinto como si lo necesitase. Se separó y lo volvió a ver.

\- ¿mejor?

\- Tal vez – el apoyo su frente con la suya – Sol, no sé cómo empezar, fueron tantas cosas que

\- Inicia por el principio, ¿Le dijiste sobre nuestra relación?

\- Si

\- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

\- Le dolió, lloro

\- Ay rayos

\- Todo ahí estaba bien pero, pero la he lastimado

\- Ya sabíamos que eso pasaría, ahora solo nos queda seguir, sé que es difícil y si me pides que espere lo hare, sé que va a tomar tiempo pero lo superaremos

\- Sol – la abrazo – no te alejes de mí, se soy un egoísta y que te necesitare, quiero que te quedes a mi lado

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado, eso nos prometimos

\- Lo sé – el seguía abrazándola – lo se

Sintió algo en la voz de Sasuke que la alarmo, entonces sintió un líquido en su cuello, era tibio, supo que eran lágrimas, él estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan culpable se sentía? Lo abrazo reconfortándolo, dándole ese consuelo.

\- Tranquilo – le dijo cuando sintió como el pasaba saliva – aquí estoy

\- Lo siento – logro decirle, ella sabía que el controlaba las lagrimas

\- No te disculpes, sé que es duro saber que has lastimado a alguien, pero no te agobies

Entonces el negó con la cabeza y hundió mas rostro en su cuello, el seguía llorando. No sabía que más decirle, solo acaricio su espalda y decidió esperar. Él se separó un poco y la miro, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la expresión de perdida.

\- Sasuke – ella le seco unas lagrimas

\- Perdóname – vio que se mordió el labio – perdóname

\- ¿Por qué? – lo miro directo

\- Sakura – paso saliva – Sakura está en cinta

Y todo dentro de ella se desplomo, un hincón profundo se instaló en su pecho, pudo haberse caído pero ella tenía sujeta. El viento le removió el cabello corto haciendo que se despeine, muchas hojas típicas del otoño cayeron y su vista empezó a nublarse, ¿Qué? Dijo mentalmente

\- ¿qué? – repitió casi en su susurro que nadie hubiera escuchado

\- Ella está embarazada

Esta vez vio como dos lágrimas caían de los ojos de Sasuke, y sintió como sus propias lagrimas también caían. Otra vez el viento la golpe o tan fuerte que se sintió perderse junto con él.


	27. Capitulo 26

Capítulo 26: Decisiones

 _Horas antes…_

\- Sakura – Una enfermera ingreso sonriente – Tengo buenas noticias…

La enfermera al ver a Sasuke se quedó callada, la miro y vio mucho nerviosismo, observo la carpeta y después miro a Sakura. Ella solo se giró y empezó a llorar. Volvió a ver la carpeta y su mano tembló, con rapidez le quito la carpeta a la enfermera, esta replico pero poco le importo. Reviso y soltó todas las hojas, estas cayeron en cámara lenta.

\- Sakura – dijo haciendo que ella gire todavía llorando

\- Dejemos solos – logro decir la pelirrosa

La enfermera salió rápido y escucho la puerta cerrarse, seguía observando como Sakura controlaba el llanto, miro al piso y siguió esa frase que lo había dejado en shock "Positivo" a una prueba de embarazo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – soltó sin pensarlo

\- Estaba sospechándolo

\- ¿Qué? – dio un paso - ¿Sospechándolo?

\- Mi periodo tuvo que venir a finales de agosto pero no llego, pensé que era por las pastillas que tomaba pero – otro sollozo – no quería creer

\- Me dijiste que tomabas medicamentos, que estabas en control natal – otro paso

\- Si Sasuke, se lo que te dije – ella seco las lágrimas – no sé cómo paso

\- ¿Qué demonios entonces? – le grito porque estaba empezando a enfurecerse – entonces dime – recogió la hoja - ¿Qué diablos significa esto?

\- No lo sé – ella también le grito – no lo sé, no sé cómo paso, tal vez me equivoque en la hora o no se

\- ¿No sabes? ¿Lo hiciste a posta?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me mentiste para así poder tenerme

\- Estás loco, jamás haría eso

\- Entonces como lo explicas

\- No puedo, no se – se sentó en la camilla – no se

\- ¿Qué diablos le diré ahora a Sol? ¿Qué? – le grito

\- No lo sé, si tanto la amabas ¿qué hacías conmigo entonces? – lo enfrento – esto es lo que pasa cuando te acuestas con una mujer

\- Me acosté con ella muchas veces y no ha pasado, eso es lo que pasa cuando una mujer intenta retener a un hombre

\- Entonces, ¿si estabas con ella mientras dormías conmigo?

\- Si – le enfrento – ella siempre fue mi mujer – vio los ojos escandalizados de Sakura – y yo no dormía contigo, solo con ella

Ella le tiro el vaso con agua que tenía cerca y lo esquivo. La noto furiosa, pero él debía estarlo más, como se atrevía a hacerle eso.

\- Esto se tiene que solucionar – rompió el papel

\- ¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

\- No lo sé, pero se tiene que solucionar, ¿Quién más lo sabe?

\- Solo la enfermera y tu

\- ¿Segura?

\- Si –

Trato de pensar que hacer, no podía hacerlo con claridad, no podía enfocarse, todo le daba vueltas.

\- No pienso desecharlo – la miro – aceptare mi responsabilidad

\- ¿Qué?

\- Voy a tenerlo

\- Estas loca

\- No Sasuke, voy a tenerlo así tu no lo quieras

\- Acabo de decirte que Sol es mi novia, ¿Cómo le diré que otra mujer está esperando un bebe mío?

\- Encuentra la forma, tu eres el que vino a buscarme

\- Y tu tan feliz me abriste las piernas

\- Y a ti no te importo cuidarte

\- Porque me re juraste que estaba bajo control

\- Fue así

\- Pues mira que la naturaleza te contradice, muestra cómo me mentiste

\- No lo hice

\- ¿entonces que significa eso?

\- Asume lo que paso y listo, si no quieres al bebe pues no lo quieras, no lo desechare. Ella no tiene por qué enterarse, nunca lo sabrá

\- Claro, tu embarazada, de la nada y un niño o niña que tendrá el sharingan. Claro, no es mío ¿La crees tan tonta?

\- Déjame en paz – le grito – ya déjame, vete por favor

\- Vamos a solucionar esto

\- Ya dije lo que quiero y así quedara

\- No se quedara así Sakura

\- Si Sasuke, esta vez no dejare que tú ganes, no te daré el gusto.

La miro y le dio la espalda, salió del lugar y miro a casi las cuatro enfermeras que estaban temerosas escuchando, ahora ellas también lo sabían. Salió rápido y tembló, ¿Cómo demonios? ¿Cómo es que eso pasaba? Antes de siquiera besarla ella le había jurado que estaba tomando pastillas, por eso muy tranquilo estuvo con ella, quiso retroceder el tiempo. Llego a la esquina se metió al pasillo estrecho entre la pared del hospital y un edificio, estaba sudando, tenía el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? No se concentraba, tenía que encontrar una solución, estaba seguro que si le decía a Sol ella se alejaría. ¿Cómo ocultárselo? No podía, la noticia correría como un rio, así Sakura no hable se sabría que él es el padre.

\- Maldición – grito golpeando la pared

¿Porque le pasaba eso? Justo cuando había decidido empezar con su vida tranquila esto le pasaba, no podía creerle a Sakura, no podía creer en un "No sé". Seco su sudor y decidió ir a ver a Sol, tal vez podría fingir unos días hasta que se tranquilice, aunque ella se daría cuenta, no era tonta. Camino directo al piso y subió, su mente estaba en otro lugar, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Naruto. Ni siquiera pudo responderle, camino directo a la cocina y la vio, esquivo la mirada, no podía, no podía hacerle frente.

\- Sasuke justo íbamos a comer – ella trato de verlo y escondió su mirada

\- Uhm – solo pudo decir, necesita beber agua

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, Kakashi desea que tú misma vayas por información de Haki, no me quiso decir nada

\- Iremos más tarde

\- Claro – su mano empezó a temblar

\- Sasuke sé que sucede algo – ella susurro - ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada – le esquivo la mirada – solo pase a avisarte

\- ¿No almorzaras? Hice tu platillo favorito – le sonrió

\- No tengo hambre – le dio la espalda – regresare cuando ellos se vayan, avísame

Realizo los sellos y desapareció, no podía ni mantener la conversación. Su estómago le dolía, su cuerpo temblaba, llego a su piso y se dejó caer. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Decirle la verdad? Ella se daría cuenta que algo pasaba, ella no era tonta. Si le decía la verdad la perdería, estaba seguro que así seria.

No había notado cuantas horas habían pasado, vio a la ventana, aun no oscurecía. Decidió levantarse y meditar con más calma, buscaría las palabras exactas para confesárselo, le rogaría si es posible para que ella siga con él, aunque eso signifique dejar a Sakura sola. Un sapo apareció, otra vez se puso nervioso, leyó el mensaje y se alisto. No tenía sentido ocultárselo, tenía que decírselo antes que otro lo haga.

 _ **Actualidad…**_

Ahí estaba viendo como dos lágrimas caían de esos ojos marrones, como lo miraba incrédula y como le viento del otoño le removía el cabello. Sabía que vendrían golpes o gritos y los estaba esperando, pero nada. Solo silencio y lágrimas.

\- Dilo otra vez – ella lo miro ahora pasando saliva

\- Sakura está en cinta – le acaricio la mejilla

Y entonces empezó, ella se alejó un poco y le dio espacio, lo seguía mirando. Cerró sus ojos porque sabía que vendría, estaba esperando, los volvió a abrir cuando escucho como ella se reía.

\- Sabía que pasaría

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando ella me dijo sobre las pastillas la note extraña, como si no estuviera segura – seco sus lágrimas – pues se ve que no funcionan

\- Sol

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Lo seguía mirando, en verdad no sabía qué hacer. Dudo en hablar y trato de decirle muchas cosas pero nada salía.

\- Esto son las consecuencias de querer saber qué es lo que te pasaba ¿no? – empezó a sentir la ira en ella

\- No hubiera hecho nada si ella me decía que no estaba en control, me juro que estaba usando ese método y por eso confié

\- ¿Qué otra excusa tienes?

\- No es una excusa

\- ¿así? ¿Qué me dirás si fuera al contrario?

Se quedó callado, si fuera al revés no sabría cómo actuar, ni siquiera se lo hubiera planteado. Trato de acercarse pero ella se alejó un poco.

\- ¿Vas a casarte con ella?

\- No – le soltó seguro – no lo hare, tu eres mi novia

\- ¿Así? Seré tu novia pero tendrás un hijo con otra

\- Voy a solucionarlo

\- ¿Qué harás? ¿Le dirás que aborte? ¿Serias capaz?

\- No lo sé, ella desea tenerlo

\- Claro que lo querrá tener, es una vida

\- Yo no lo planee – le grito – yo tenía trazado un plan contigo

\- Y ese plan se fue al carajo por tu culpa

\- Sé que es mi culpa

\- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Alejarme?

\- No – se acercó – no debes alejarte

\- ¿Cómo podríamos seguir? Tendrás un hijo, debes estar con ella o ¿Planeas dejarla sola?

\- Acaba de destruir mi vida, mis planes, ella sabía lo mucho que me gustabas y así de fácil me destroza todo, lo quiere conservar para retenerme, cree que así la amare, pero se equivoca, no lo hare

Vio que ella retrocedía y lo miraba, vio que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, la vio tocarse el pecho y controlar el llanto, ¿Qué había dicho mal?

\- Acabas de decir todo lo que el padre de Haki me dijo cuándo le comente de mi embarazo, usaste las mismas palabras, él me dijo lo mismo, que estaba arruinando su vida, que estaba destrozando sus planes, que por mi culpa ahora perdería lo que más amaba, que no crea que él estaría conmigo, que nada lo ataba y me dejo así, sola, de la misma forma en que piensas dejarla.

\- Es diferente, tu no sabías nada

\- Puede ser pero todos dicen lo mismo, es lindo acostarse con otra, ahí no existe el "No debo" pero cuando hay consecuencias, ahí si existen culpables. ¿Harás lo mismo que hicieron conmigo? ¿La dejaras sola? ¿Dejaras que todos la señalen como una inepta por embarazarse de alguien comprometido? ¿Dejaras que se burlen de su hijo por no tener un padre?

\- Sol

\- ¿lo harás?

No sabía que decirle, no era lo mismo, era situaciones diferentes, no podía compararlas. Ella estaba analizando mal las cosas.

\- Muchas veces le has dicho miserable al padre de Haki pero ahora estas en su lugar, ¿Serás un miserable?

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo que este con ella por un bebe?

\- Te estoy preguntando si la abandonaras

\- No lo sé – renegó – no tengo idea, solo sé que no quiero perderte

\- Se lo que siente, se lo que es que te den la espalda y te digan "No estaré contigo" y duele Sasuke, duele mucho, no la dejes, debes estar con ella

\- Tu eres mi novia

\- No – trato de acercarse – ya no, menos mal que no fue más allá

\- Sol

\- Se acabó, cumple con tu deber y por favor..

\- No me vas a dejar – la acorralo en su brazo – no lo harás, encontraremos una solución

\- No Sasuke, esto ya no tiene solución, no le harás lo mismo que me hicieron

\- Yo te amo – le grito

\- Se nota, tanto me amas que ella ahora te dará un hijo

\- Por favor – empezaría a rogarle – por favor

\- Sasuke – ella le tomo el rostro – se acabó, lo terminaste

\- Te juro que encontrare una solución

\- No

\- Sol moriré sin ti

\- No digas eso, ya tienes otro motivo para vivir, respeta esta decisión, si en verdad me amas y sientes que has fallado, respeta esta decisión

\- Sol – iba a arrodillarse – No lo termines

\- Tú lo acabas de hacer, desde julio, cuando decidiste probar

\- Me equivoque, cometí un error

\- Un hijo nunca será un error, nunca será un "No debió pasar" un hijo llega cuando tiene que llegar para hacernos feliz, no digas que es un error. Tal vez tu destino si estaba en Konoha y no conmigo

\- Sol

\- Respeta esto Sasuke, por favor – se alejó – sé que serás un buen padre

\- Sol

\- Felicidades

Y ella camino lento, no podía seguirla, ya no tenía fuerzas ni la convicción para retenerla, no podía. La vio alejarse y sintió otra vez ese vacío, como cuando supo la verdad de Itachi, se sintió tan culpable, tan sucio, tan idiota. La dejo irse mientras mordía su labio, ella había dicho algo muy cierto, tenía que respetar la decisión. Por ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

* * *

Sol camino lento pero sus pasos eran precisos, estaba controlando el llanto. Se pellizcaba para controlar el deseo de llorar a moco suelto y quedar en ridículo, la noche ya la estaba acompañando, "Esta en cinta" ¿Por qué? ¿Porque pasaba esto? ¿Porque cuando había decidió llevar una vida con el mocoso pasaba esto? ¿Era un castigo? Paso saliva, Sasuke era un imbécil, como pudo, pero también era su culpa, si tan solo lo hubiera aceptado antes de que el busque en Sakura lo que ella no le daba, otra seria la historia, entonces era su culpa, todo era su culpa.

Ahora si empezó a llorar, empezó a correr, lo había perdido tan fácil, y se arrepentía. Ella misma lo dejo ir a los brazos de otra y no tenía el derecho a reclamarle o llorar, pero demonios quería golpearlo, quería gritarle tantas cosas.

Esquivo a muchas personas, ya ni sabía por dónde estaba, miro alrededor y vio bares, genial ahora se perdía. Siguió casi trotando y trato de ubicarse. Llego a una esquina y trato de secarse las lágrimas, si alguien la reconocía podría hasta burlarse.

\- ¿Qué haces tan sola? – al escuchar la voz se paró derecha pero siguió de espalda – Sabia que eras tu

Siguió mirando al frente, de todas las personas de la aldea justo tenía que toparse con el ¿Por qué ahora?, no giro, paso saliva y controlo su llanto.

\- ¿Dónde está tu novio? – no se animó a responder ¿Acaso el sabia de Sasuke es su.. corrección, era su novio? – esta mañana me dejo tan en claro que era tu novio y casi esposo, que se van a casar

Supo que el hombre estaba pasado de copas, se le notaba y además podía sentir el aroma del alcohol desde esa distancia, no giro ni dijo nada, no podía. Si empezaba a hablar tal vez lloraría.

\- Bueno, sabes si me dolió – giro un poco a verlo – fue una puñalada directa, tan directa que ahora estoy ebrio por eso, por tu culpa, porque si nunca hubieras llegado a la aldea yo sería feliz sabes – el camino y se colocó frente a ella, automáticamente bajo la mirada para que no la vea – te juro que si nunca te hubiera conocido, sería feliz, era feliz hasta que apareciste, hiciste de mí y mundo una completa mierda – su cuerpo tembló – y no sabes cuándo deseo que sufras, que sientas esto que siento, que puedas palpar este dolor que tengo de saber que ese mocoso esta sobre ti todas las noches y yo me quedo en mi oficina bebiendo y pensando en si recordaras ese beso, eso siento

El Hokage grito golpeando la pared del lado, no podía soportarlo, sus lágrimas empezaron otra vez a caer, controlo el sonido y tarto de huir. Pero la mano de Kakashi la volvió a poner en su lugar.

\- No sabes con quien te has metido, ¿crees que él te hará feliz? No – el rio – no sabes cómo le gusta destruir a los que ama, y no digo que te amé porque mientras tú estabas entrenando con Gai el salía del piso de Sakura, tan feliz, tan satisfecho ¿Lo dejabas? ¿Ese era su relación? ¿Sabías que te engañaba? No lo creo, pero aquí estoy como un amigo para ofrecerte mi hombro si él te hace daño, no te preocupes, aquí estaré

\- Gracias – solo eso pudo decir y decidió irse pero otra vez la retuvo

\- No lo dije en serio – le levanto el rostro – te odio, te odio tanto que quisiera que te vayas, que te vayas lejos y nunca más ver tu lindo rostro, porque me destroza – sintió la presión que el ejercía – recuérdalo, te odio, tanto es mi odio por ti que quisiera …. Pero, ya te castigaste sola estando con él, que seas feliz y nunca, grábatelo, nunca vengas a mi si él te hace daño, nunca me busques, desaparece

Sus lágrimas caían mientras veía los ojos grises de Kakashi, supo que todo estaba dicho aunque el este algo ebrio noto la sinceridad en sus ojos. El aflojo el agarre cuando noto sus lágrimas, se alejó un poco y siguió su camino.

\- Sol – la llamo, se detuvo pero no giro a verlo – bravo, has hecho que te odie, por favor desaparece de aquí

\- Uhm

Solo eso pudo decir y corrió, corrió hasta llegar a su piso, entro y se apoyó en la puerta. Se dejó caer mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, hoy podría darse el lujo de llorar y agradecía que Naruto ya no viva al frente para preocuparlo. "Se necesitan dos Uchihas pero es peligroso" esa palabra resonaba, tal vez Kakashi tenía razón, debería irse lejos de una vez.

* * *

Kakashi miro la pared, ¿Eso había pasado? Dudoso de que paso, se apoyó. No había bebido tanto alcohol pero estaba viendo doble, ¿En verdad había hablado con Sol? O ¿fue a otra mujer que le dijo eso? No, era ella. Su olor era inconfundible, ese aroma a limpio y flores. Decidió regresar al bar pero ya no encontró a Shikamaru, se sentó y pidió otro trago, su pecho sentía una paz extraña. Bebió escondiendo su rostro y pensó que hoy estaba bien dejarse ir, hoy dejaría que toda la tristeza se vaya.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Sol miro todo el piso, había dejado cubierto todo, desconectado todos los artefactos, cubiertas las cosas. Miro las mochilas grandes que tenía, menos mal entro toda la ropa, en si no tenían mucha. En una caja estaba la ropa con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, la caja decía "Para Sasuke" era toda su ropa y la ropa que le dio a Haki. También sobre la mesa dejo la banda de ninja de Konoha, miro todo y se despidió mentalmente, no tenía caso seguir ahí. Ya había contactado con Haki para verse a las afueras de la aldea, el dejaría a su equipo, no le explico la razón pero le dijo que algo había sucedido y tenían que irse, como Haki estaba en un cuadrante solo, el jonin que lo tenía a cargo no daría cuenta hasta mañana al medio día o tal vez pasado mañana.

Sabía que había algunos anbus vigilando así que usaría el kamui, coloco las dos mochilas bien y se alisto, giro y vio la foto que reposaba en la mesita de la sala, estaban los tres, Sasuke, Haki y ella. El día en que su hijo se volvió un genin, Sasuke no sonreía pero tenía la mirada fija en ella mientras ella cargaba a Haki, parecían una familia. Naruto había insistido en comprar esa foto sin importarle que ninguno este viendo a la cámara, toco la foto y decidió llevársela, sería su único recuerdo de ese lugar.

Empezando a temblar se concentró y uso el Kamui, ingreso como pudo con las dos mochilas y apareció a las afueras de Konoha, miro alrededor y el agujero creado desapareció, Haki aún no llegaba, escondió su presencia y trato de esperar. Hacia frio y no estaba muy abrigada, se sentó y medito. Estaba haciendo una locura pero no podía quedarse en Konoha, no podría ver como Sasuke hacia su vida con Sakura, tampoco podía estar ahí cuando Kakashi le había dicho todo eso. No era justo, no podía, no debía.

Escuchó unos pasos y vio a Haki, no veía a su hijo hace muchos días, el parecía sorprendido por ver las mochilas, se acercó y desactivo su sharingan.

\- Mamá – dijo porque ella estaba llorando - ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Muchas cosas hijo – lo abrazo – recuerdas que te dije que llegaría un momento en que tendríamos que irnos de aquí

\- Si

\- Ha llegado el momento

\- Sin despedidas – Haki bajo la mirada

\- Si mi amor, porque si nos despedimos, será peor

\- ¿Quiénes lo saben?

\- Nadie

\- Ni siquiera Naruto o Sasuke

\- No, ellos no me dejarían ir

\- ¿Fue tan malo lo que paso?

\- Si, te lo contare, pero primero nos debemos ir, sé que quieres ser un ninja amor, lamento destrozar tu sueño pero ya no puedo… ya no puedo Haki

Su hijo la abrazo como entendiendo, se dejó consolar por alguien mucho menor que ella, por él hubiera aguantado mucho pero ya no podía, no tenía fuerzas.

\- No llores mamá, tu nunca lloras, tu eres muy fuerte – Haki tenía la voz entre cortada

\- Lo siento – se separó y seco sus lágrimas – ya no soy tan fuerte

\- Si lo eres – Haki limpio su rostro con delicadeza – yo te protegeré, iremos a donde sea, pero no llores

\- No llorare hijo, lo prometo, y también te protegeré

\- Fui muy feliz aquí y sé que seré feliz también a donde vaya porque estaré contigo

\- Gracias mi amor – lo abrazo – gracias por entender

\- Vámonos ahora

\- Si mi amor

Haki la ayudo con una mochila, se concentró lo más que pudo y casi se fue al piso al usar tanto chacra, su ojo empezó a sangran pero pudo abrir el agujero, tomo de la mano a Haki y antes de entrar los miraron todo, asintiendo ellos ingresaron y agujero desapareció.

* * *

Kakashi abrió un ojo y después el otro, miro alrededor y agradeció estar en su habitación y no en otro lugar, sintió una respiración tibia a su lado y giro despacio y temeroso, suspiro cuando se topó con Pakun. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No recordaba nada, imágenes borrosas aparecieron, el discutiendo con alguien, el haciendo unos sellos, el sujetándole el rostro a alguien, unas lágrimas y Pakun mordiéndolo. ¿Qué carajos había pasado?

Se levantó y todo le dio vueltas, genial aún estaba algo ebrio, miro el reloj y se paró de un salto, eran pasadas las once de la mañana y aún seguía ahí.

\- Por fin – su can hablo – pensé que nunca despertarías

\- ¿Por qué me mordiste? – reviso su pantorrilla

\- ¿todavía lo preguntas? Estabas comportándote como un idiota , tuve que arrastraste hasta aquí

\- ¿Qué diablos hice?

\- Estabas buscando pelea, me invocaste, después corriste al piso de Sol a empezar a gritar que la amabas y le proponías casamiento

\- ¿Qué? – movió su cabeza y no recordaba eso

\- Tuve que casi noquearte para que nadie salga a ver al Hokage haciendo el ridículo

\- ¿Ella salió?

\- No, parece que estaba muy dormida

\- ¿a qué hora fue?

\- Casi a las cuatro o cinco de la mañana

\- Los anbus vieron

\- Los que estaban vigilando pero no intervinieron

\- Mierda ¿Hice algo más?

\- No pero, según me contabas antes de dormite, le dijiste a ella que se vaya lejos, que no la querías ver

\- ¿Hable con Sol?

\- No lo sé, no la vi

\- Recuerdo lagrimas

\- Mejor date una ducha y componte, no vuelvas a invocarme para salvar tu trasero

\- Gracias Pakun

\- La próxima vez te morderé el cuello

Su invocación desapareció y se metió a la ducha, el agua fría lo despertó por completo, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero podía soportarlo. Mientras se duchaba una imagen apareció en su mente, era Sol de espaldas.

 _ **\- ¿Dónde está tu novio?**_

¿Él había dicho eso? No podía recordar más, se acercó al espejo y observo, tenía algo de barba, toco su mejilla y empezó a rasurarse, otra imagen apareció. El sostenía el rostro de Sol, tenía lágrimas en los ojos

 _ **\- te odio, te odio tanto que quisiera que te vayas, que te vayas lejos y nunca más ver tu lindo rostro, porque me destroza**_

Se quedó mirando el espejo, ¿había dicho eso? Bajo la máquina de rasurar y trato de recordar algo más, otra imagen apareció, seguía sosteniendo el rostro de Sol.

 _ **\- que seas feliz y nunca, grábatelo, nunca vengas a mi si él te hace daño, nunca me busques, desaparece**_

¿Eso había pasado? ¿Era un sueño? Maldijo por no recordar más, ¿había sido capaz de decirle todo eso a Sol? Termino de rasurarse y se cambió rápido, salió de su piso y camino directo a la torre Hokage, subió los escalones tratando de recordar, a cada repetición de las imágenes se aclaraba más su mente, ahora podía recordar con claridad haber hablado con alguien pero no estaba seguro si fue Sol y otra persona.

Llego a la puerta e ingreso, en su oficina Shikamaru estaba revisando unos documentos, lo vio y solo asintió.

\- Vaya, pensé que te tomarías el día ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

\- Me dejaste solo

\- No, te vi hablando con Sol y decidí dejarlos solos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te levantaste cuando la viste pasar y me dijiste que querías decirle muchas cosas, los deje solos

\- ¿Entonces si era ella?

\- ¿No estabas con ella?

\- No, desperté en mi piso

\- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

\- Le dije muchas cosas, no recuerdo con exactitud pero creo que fueron duras

\- ¿tan ebrio estabas?

\- No lo sé, no puedo recordarlo

\- Deberías….

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, un jonin ingreso conteniendo el aire. Lo miraron y este tomo aire y se calmó.

\- No lo encuentro

\- ¿A quién?

\- A mi alumno, lo deje cuidando la zona B del ganado pero esta mañana no se reportó, fui a verlo y no estaba, no encuentro ni su rastro

\- ¿A quién te refieres? – Kakashi miro al Jonin

\- A Haki Uchiha, no está señor, no esta

Miro a Shikamaru y este le regreso la mirada, se levantó y se acercó al jonin, lo tomo del chaleco y lo pego a la pared.

\- Como que no esta

\- No esta Hokage, el vigilaba el cuadrante B

\- ¿Solo?

\- Si señor nos dividimos

\- ¿Qué orden te di?

\- No dejarlo solo

\- ¿Y qué mierda hiciste?

\- Fue porque teníamos muchos cuadrantes, él es muy aplicado, no escaparía pero

\- ¿Su rastro? – Shikamaru se acerco

\- Se pierde a las afueras de Konoha, pensé que estaría aquí pero no esta

\- ¿Fuiste a su piso?

\- Si, nadie me abre

\- ¿sasuke? – el Nara y el dijeron a la vez

\- No he ido a ver

\- Shikamaru

\- Iré a ver, enviare a tres anbus para que….

Otra vez la puerta se abrió y tres anbus ingresaron, se arrodillaron y levantaron su rostro enmascarado.

\- Hokage tenemos un problema

\- ¿Qué sucede? – soltó al jonin

\- Sakura fue a buscar a la Srta, Sol a su piso, toco mucho y nadie le abrió, nos pareció raro ya que ayer muy tarde ella ingreso, cuando Sakura se fue, nosotros intentamos y nada, decidimos abrir la puerta y solo vimos el lugar vacío

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sus cosas no están, su ropa ni su…

No espero a que terminen, salió rápido empujando a todos. Los recuerdos se hicieron más fuertes, el si había hablado con ella, le había pedido que se vaya lejos, ¿pero porque ella le haría caso? ¿Por qué Sakura iría a buscarla? Llego rápido e ingreso a la casa, miro todo cubierto, como quien se muda, ingreso al cuarto y vio los cajones vacíos, no había ropa. Empezó a desesperarse, eso no estaba bien, Haki también había desaparecido.

\- Busquen a Sasuke, tal vez este con el

\- ¿Conmigo? – El ingresaba viendo todo extrañado, tenía algo en su brazo ¿Flores?

\- ¿Dónde está Sol? – lo sujeto de los hombros - ¿Esta en tu piso?

\- No – el miro todo - ¿Qué paso aquí?

\- Búsquenla – grito – no debe estar lejos, sigan su rastro

\- ¿Kakashi que sucede? – Sasuke dejo las flores en el mueble

\- Haki

\- Señor – un anbu entro – No hay rastros del niño, es como si hubiera desparecido

\- ¿Qué? – Sasuke se acercó al anbu – él estaba en su misión

\- El jonin a cargo noto que no estaba en su cuadrante esta mañana, vino a avisarnos

\- Maldita sea

\- ¿paso algo con ella? – giro al ver al mocoso - ¿paso algo entre ustedes?

\- No – vio como el Uchiha escondía su mirada - ¿Qué es eso?

Vio unas cajas, se acercaron y una decía Sasuke, el mocoso se agacho y la abrió, miro bien y noto ropa, entonces se fijó en la mesa, apenas se daba cuenta, corrió y casi tembló al ver la banda ninja de Sol, la había dejado ahí. ¿Qué significaba? Giro al escuchar el sonido de cosas cayendo, Sasuke tenía una nota en su mano, lo vio maldecir y salir corriendo

\- Sasuke – grito pero el mocoso ya estaba lejos en los techos

Los anbus empezaron a seguirlos, miro la caja y vio el sobre que se le había caído a Sasuke, lo giro y solo vio una frase que le congelo el cuerpo.

\- " _ **Gracias por todo"**_

Quiso decir algo pero salió corriendo, ella se había ido, los había dejado. _"te odio, te odio tanto que quisiera que te vayas, que te vayas lejos y nunca más ver tu lindo rostro, porque me destroza"_ recordó claramente como le había dicho eso a Sol.

Se tocó el pecho, la había echado, el, la dejo irse.


	28. Capitulo 27

Capítulo 27: Mil Noventa y cinco días

Sasuke saltaba por los techos, tenía que llegar directo a las afueras de Konoha, Sol no podía hacerlo eso, ella no podía dejarlo. Después de su charla había decidido darle un tiempo, que se calme, inclusive había comprado flores para llevársela, sabía que se las tiraría en la cara, pero quería hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

Estuvo pensando toda la noche, encontró una solución, el seguirá con ella, se casarían, no descuidaría a su hijo o hija, Sakura tenía que entender, ellos podrían sobrellevar juntos todo, no abandonaría a su descendencia, estaría siempre presente, con ella a su lado. Todo eso le diría a penas la vea pero se había quedado dormido, por eso ni siquiera se había duchado, compro las flores y fue directo, solo para encontrarse con una Kakashi desesperado y una casa vacía.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, sus manos temblaban, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué irte? Grito mentalmente, arrugo la nota, era corta, aun no podía asimilarla.

" _Sasuke, sé que vas a odiarme pero no puedo, jamás poder ver lo feliz que eres, prefiero alejarme, sé que será lo mejor para los dos, me iré por donde vine por favor no me busques, se feliz con ella, te amo"_

Solo eso, nada más. Ninguna maldita palabra adicional, llego al prado donde habían hablado y noto que ahí aún estaba su esencia, sintió su chacra, camino en círculos y supo que ahí se había abierto un portal, tal vez ella llego con el Kamui a ese lugar para que los anbus no la sigan. Toco el gras y vio las marcas de botas, solo ella las tenía. También vio otras marcas, tal vez de Haki. Escucho los pasos de los demás, seguía agachado, cerró los ojos y rogaba que ella no haya hecho lo que él le conto.

\- Sol por favor dime que no te arriesgaste – susurro tocando el gras

\- Noticias – Kakashi apareció a su lado

\- Estuvo aquí, se siente el chacra de un portal

\- Llego con el Kamui

\- Si

\- Dime la verdad – levanto la mirada para verlo - ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

\- No – se levantó y lo enfrentó – nada

\- No te creo, pareces muy tranquilo

\- El que no esté gritando como tú no significa que esté tranquilo, es mi novia recuérdalo

\- Ya lo sé – el Hokage le dio la espalda

\- Señor

Vio que un anbu tenía algo en la mano, se lo entregaron al Hokage y lo reviso, era la banda ninja de Haki. Tenía su nombre atrás. Nervioso le dio la espalda a todos, eso significaba que ella se había ido, lo había dejado. No podía permitirlo, no podía aceptarlo, ella tenía que estar con él.

\- ¿Por qué Sakura la fue a buscar en la mañana?

\- ¿Qué? – giro a verlo

\- Los anbus la vieron tocar su puerta de manera insistente

\- No lo sé - ¿Qué diablos pretendía ella? – no tengo idea

\- Ok

¿Por qué Sakura iría? ¿A restregarle su embarazo? Maldición, se gritó, estaba empezando a perder el control. Necesitaba calmarse, no podía seguir.

\- Sasuke – el grito de Naruto lo alarmo, el corría acercándose con Hinata - ¿Dónde está nechan?

\- Si lo supiera no estuviera aquí

\- ¿Qué le hiciste?

\- Nada – le esquivo la mirada – no se

\- Sasuke – Naruto le busco la mirada

\- Déjame en paz, iré a buscarla

\- Toma

Naruto le tendió un pergamino, él lo acepto y lo abrió. Vio como Naruto y Hinata lo rodeaban como para que los demás no vieran.

" _Naruto lamento despedirme así pero de frente no podría, sé que me odiaras por esto que hago pero no podía hacer otra cosa, me iré lejos, tal vez trate de volver a mi mundo, hay una forma. No puedo darte las razones de mi ida pero sé que lo sabrás entender, por favor no culpes a Sasuke, él no tiene la culpa, fue solo mía por no abrir los ojos antes. Pase lo que pase siempre apóyalo, te va a necesitar y mucho, lo amo y quiero que sea feliz, tampoco culpes a Kakashi, el solo fue sincero conmigo, sé que entenderás porque te lo digo, por favor no le muestres esto a Sasuke, te quiero mucho mi muchacho rubio, se feliz con Hinata, Los quiero"_

Miro a Naruto y le entrego el pergamino, ¿Qué había pasado con kakashi? "Lo amo" "Es mi culpa" no era su culpa, iba a intentar volver a su mundo, no podía hacerlo era demasiado arriesgado, tenía que tener mucha chacra, ella no se arriesgaría, ella no podía dejar.

\- Enviare anbus al sonido, tal vez este ahí con Orochimaru

\- Iré yo – se ofreció porque si el sanin la escondía, él podría sacarle la información

\- Yo también – Naruto se ofreció

\- Está bien, el equipo de Hinata puede ir a la aldea del rayo, aunque dudo que vaya ahí tenemos que revisar todos los lugares posibles

\- Si

Ni siquiera se alisto, empezó la carrera con Naruto, llegarían en cinco horas al sonido y si la encontraba ahí la haría volver como sea.

* * *

Kakashi miro como los equipos salían de la aldea, había formado varios, se estaba quedando solo. El iría al país del sr. Feudal, tal vez Sol pudo haber ido ahí, tal vez para asesinar a los ancianos, nadie podía decirlo.

\- Sexto estamos listos

\- Si

Salió acompañado de su caravana, tardaría unos días en ir y volver, pakun se encargaría de ser su nexo por si encontraban pistas, sabía que algo había pasado entre Sasuke y ella, tal vez una pelea, una discusión y el encima la había echado de Konoha, otra vez los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Sol aparecieron en su mente, tal vez ese día fue la discusión con Sasuke y ella regresaba triste a su piso.

La noche llego y decidieron dormir, se acomodó como pudo y vio una manzana, no había comido nada en todo el día, se sentía fatal. Cerró sus ojos e imágenes vinieron.

" _Bueno, sabes si me dolió – ella giro – fue una puñalada directa, tan directa que ahora estoy ebrio por eso, por tu culpa, porque si nunca hubieras llegado a la aldea yo sería feliz sabes – camino y se colocó frente a ella, que bajo la mirada – te juro que si nunca te hubiera conocido, sería feliz, era feliz hasta que apareciste, hiciste de mí mundo una completa mierda – su cuerpo tembló – y no sabes cuándo deseo que sufras, que sientas esto que siento, que puedas palpar este dolor que tengo de saber que ese mocoso esta sobre ti todas las noches y yo me quedo en mi oficina bebiendo y pensando en si recordaras ese beso, eso siento"_

 _El, grito golpeando la pared del lado, tarto de huir. Pero la volvió a poner en su lugar._

" _No sabes con quien te has metido, ¿crees que él te hará feliz? No – rio – no sabes cómo le gusta destruir a los que ama, y no digo que te amé porque mientras tú estabas entrenando con Gai el salía del piso de Sakura, tan feliz, tan satisfecho ¿Lo dejabas? ¿Ese era su relación? ¿Sabías que te engañaba? No lo creo, pero aquí estoy como un amigo para ofrecerte mi hombro si él te hace daño, no te preocupes, aquí estaré "Ella le dijo "Gracias"_

" _No lo dije en serio – le levanto el rostro – te odio, te odio tanto que quisiera que te vayas, que te vayas lejos y nunca más ver tu lindo rostro, porque me destroza – ejerció presión – recuérdalo, te odio, tanto es mi odio por ti que quisiera …. Pero, ya te castigaste sola estando con él, que seas feliz y nunca, grábatelo, nunca vengas a mi si él te hace daño, nunca me busques, desaparece"_

Se levantó de golpe, por fin pudo recordar todo lo que le había dicho, entonces ella se fue por eso, sintió el peso de la crueldad en sus palabras, ¿Ella sabía que Sasuke tenía una relación con Sakura? Tal vez la cago diciéndole todo y por eso se fue, por eso Sasuke decía que no sabía nada. Se sintió miserable, era su culpa, todo era su culpa. Ya no pudo dormir, empezó a caminar en círculos, tenía que estar en alguna aldea pidiendo refugio, no podía ir muy lejos, para hacer lo que Sasuke investigo se necesitaba mucha chacra, era demasiado arriesgado.

Escucho unos pasos y reconoció el aroma de Pakun, este se acercó y movió en negación, maldijo por lo alto y se sentó.

\- Sasuke hizo un escándalo en el sonido, se descontrolo pensando que Orochimaru la escondía

\- ¿Qué más información hay?

\- No mucha, no hay rastros de su aroma ahí, Orochimaru también parecía preocupado

\- ¿Dónde están ellos?

\- Van a la arena a alcanzar a los demás

\- De acuerdo

\- Huelo decepción en ti

\- Uhm – suspiro – si

\- No debe andar lejos Kakashi, ella con un niño deben estar escondidos, seguiré rastreando

\- Está bien

Su invocación se alejó y se recostó, ya era un día, ¿Dónde podrían estar? Cerro los ojos, tenían que hacer un comunicado, dos ninjas de Konoha desparecidos, dos Uchihas. El solo apellido causaría un revuelo pero tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

Sasuke miro el inicio del desierto, la madrugada no levantaba tanto polvo, podrían seguir, Naruto estaba dispuesto pero los demás ninjas parecían cansados, espero un tiempo prudencial, pronto amanecería y sería un día desde que ella se fue, Orochimaru también ayudaría, se había preocupado y obvio, el que el haya destruido la guarida.

Estaba desesperado, no encontraba ninguna pista, nada, ¿En verdad ella había usado eso? ¿Nunca la volvería a ver? Pensar eso le revolvió el estómago, fue a buscar un lugar y vómito, aunque no tenía nada en el estómago.

\- No te sientes bien

\- Es obvio – Recibió el pañuelo que le ofrecían

\- Come esto

\- No – se negó al ver la fruta – no tengo hambre

\- Te desmayaras y te necesito activo, necesitamos al Susano

\- Lo sé – recibió la naranja – la horas pasan

\- Dime la verdad Sasuke, ¿Qué sucedió?

Giro a ver a Naruto y vio preocupación extrema, los ojos azules estaban apagados, frustrados, dolidos, sabía que si le decía la verdad, Naruto lo mataría, lo golpearía pero tal vez eso funcione, tal vez si lo mataba ya no sentiría nada.

\- Puso que te ama, ¿Desde cuándo ustedes?

\- Desde siempre, decidimos darnos una oportunidad, siempre tuvimos claro nuestros sentimientos solo que, bueno nos faltó impulso

\- Pero tu salías con Sakura-chan

\- Si, lo hacía porque pensé que eso aliviaría la culpa que sentía al verla

\- Si todo iba bien, que paso….

\- Cuando ustedes volvieron de la misión, fui a decirle a Sakura que Sol ya era mi novia

\- ¿Y?

\- Sakura siempre supo de mis sentimientos, ella había aceptado la idea, así que no sería difícil

\- ¿Pero?

\- Ella no estaba mal por el veneno, ella – Naurto lo miro – ella está en cinta

La naranja que el rubio tenía en la mano se cayó a la arena, lo miro incrédulo y después miro al suelo. Lo volvió a ver y movía la cabeza negando.

\- ¿Estas acostándome con Sakura-chan mientras tenías algo con Nechan? – vio a Naruto empuñar la mano

\- Si – le confeso, el rubio retrocedió – en ese momento no éramos oficialmente novios pero si dormíamos juntos

\- ¿jugaste con ellas?

\- No con Sakura, ella sabía…. algo

\- Imbécil

Recibió el golpe y lo soporto, se lo merecía, después vino otro y otro. El rubio lo sujeto del chaleco, y lo miro furioso.

\- Sakura-chan esta, está esperando y nechan… nechan

\- Se lo confesé ayer, porque Sakura decidió tener al bebe, no podía ocultárselo

\- Sabes lo mucho que eso le debe haber dolido, por eso me puso que no era tu culpa, que fue la de ella

\- Ella cree eso porque no me acepto antes, pero todo es mi culpa

\- No la mereces – lo soltó – no mereces a las dos, ¿Qué harás ahora con Sakura-chan? ¿La dejaras sola?

\- No, pensé – se limpió el labio – pensé apoyarla siempre, iba a decirle a Sol que siguieras siendo novios, que nos casemos, nunca dejaré a mi descendiente, Sakura me entendería

\- Es una locura, ¿Cómo pretendías hacerlo? Seguir con la dos

\- No – miro al suelo – solo con ella

\- Sakura-chan no merece eso

\- Ella lo ocasionó, me dijo que estaba en control natal y pasa eso

\- No es una excusa Sasuke – le grito – no trates de excusarte, eso no se hace, si tanto la amabas porque entonces dejaste que eso pasara con Sakura-chan

\- No lo sé – le grito – no soy perfecto como tu

\- No se trata de perfección, se trata de lealtad a tus sentimientos, no quiero ni imaginarme el dolor que debe haber sentido nechan, maldito bastardo

El rubio le dio la espalda y respiro, sabía que sería así. Pero ya poco le importaba si alguien lo golpeaba, cualquier cosa con tal de que ella regrese.

\- ¿a quién amas? – el rubio seguía mirando el horizonte

\- A sol

\- Serás padre y tu hijo sabrá que nunca amaste a su madre, ¿te parece justo? ¿Te parece justo que el crezca con sus padres separados?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me case con Sakura y le mienta?

\- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de meterte en su cama

Con eso el rubio daba por terminada la conversación, se alejó y miro la arena, demonios quería gritar, llorar, o solo quedarse ahí. Conforme el tiempo pasaba el amanecer llegaba, los demás se reunieron y empezaron con el camino, Naruto ya no le hablo, solo lo miraba de reojo. Cuando llegaron los que partieron antes estaban esperándolos, ingresaron y fueron hasta el kazekage que no recibió ninguna notificación de alguien ingresando a la aldea.

Todo el día estuvo buscando por cada rincón, en cada posada, en cada restaurante y nada, nadie había visto a una mujer y un niño. Otra vez la luna se posó sobre él y se quedó observándola, dos días y nada.

\- ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunto a la luna

\- Come esto – giro a ver al rubio – tienes que comer

\- No tengo hambre

\- La tienes que tener, así no vas a durar, nos iremos a una aldea cercana, tal vez ahí estén

\- Uhm – miro el pan y lo mordió, no tenía hambre, ni siquiera sentía el sabor

\- Nechan me pidió que te acompañe, que no te deje solo, dijo que me necesitarías, ahora entiendo él porque

\- Es tu decisión

\- Sasuke, poniéndote triste nada se va a solucionar

\- ¿Qué puede hacer entonces, reírme?

\- No – tocaron su hombro – se optimista

\- La herí, la lastime, así la encuentre ella no querrá volver conmigo

\- ¿Qué prefieres?¿Qué vuelva contigo? O ¿que vuelva a la aldea?

Se quedó pensando, medito y sabía que prefería verla a diario en la aldea de lejos, a no verla, que este enfadada con él, no importa porque no verla o no saber nada de ella lo estaba matando.

\- Quiero que este en Konoha, no importa si la veo de lejos, no importa si me rechaza, eso es mucho a no saber nada

\- Entonces si la amas, eso es amor Sasuke, que sea feliz contigo o sin ti

Entonces su labio tembló y sus lágrimas salieron, mordió su labio y sintió que le daban apoyo, Naruto estaba tocándolo el hombro, no le importo derramar algunas lágrimas frente a él, si la quería de vuelta, tenía que renunciar a ella primero.

* * *

Kakashi tenía la vista algo nublada, estaba en su oficina, tocando muchas hojas, eran respuestas de las demás aldeas, respuestas al comunicado que había dado hace ya más de quince días, el mes de setiembres se había acabado y octubre iniciaba más frio de lo normal. Giro a ver la hoja del comunicado, en ella se ponía que se buscaba a dos personas, dos habitantes de Konoha, dos Uchiha, las fotos de Haki y Sol la adornaban. Pensó que así ella regresaría, que al día siguiente la tendrían ahí pero no, ya eran más de quince días y nada, ninguna noticia, ningún indicio.

Otras misiones estaban ocupando a sus ninjas, solo por eso Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru y muchos anbus estaban a cargo de la búsqueda, el había salido en muchas ocasiones dirigiendo anbu pero nada, ella había desaparecido por completo.

Los kages habían decidido apoyarlo, y ahí tenía sus respuestas, nada, "Lo siento", "Hemos revisado toda la aldea" pero nada, ninguna señal ¿Dónde se habría metido Sol? ¿Habría vuelto a su mundo? Estaba por rendirse, por decir que ya deberían detenerse pero ver los ojos optimistas de Naruto le daban ánimos, tal vez la encuentren, aun eran pocos días.

Por otro lado Sasuke había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, ya ni hablaba con los demás, solo venía a informar y se iba, estaba más distante de lo normal, tomando misiones suicidas, desgastándose, más delgado y más temible. Sol era eso para él, un sol, un rayo de luz, algo que lo saco de la oscuridad, ahora por eso estaba más uranio que antes. Veía que solo charlaba con Naruto y se iba, Sakura también estaba rara, ni lo veía. Tanta extrañeza, no la entendía.

\- Sexto – el Nara ingreso – tengo los informes de la aldea de la roca

\- ¿Positivas?

\- Tal vez, dicen que vieron a muchas mujeres y niños, están buscando. Nos informaran

\- Claro

\- ¿Dónde está ese optimismo de la mañana?

\- Se lo llevo Naruto

\- Ya veo, tengo muchas solicitudes y bueno una en particular que creo nos despejara el ambiente

\- Déjalas ahí, no quiero saber nada de eso ahora, me retiro por hoy

\- Es importante

\- Mañana las veo – se levantó – avísale a Sakura que planeo enviarla a una misión, la veo encerrada en el hospital

\- De ella se trata

\- ¿Cómo?

\- La solicitud – le entrego el documento – licencia

\- ¿licencia? Estamos en emergencia no podemos darnos ese gusto, como Sasuke ya no le hace caso

\- Bueno en parte

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Está pidiendo licencia por maternidad

\- ¿Cómo? – miro la hoja

\- Está en cinta

Se quedó helado, tuvo que mirar la hoja y después mirar a Shikamaru para creer que no era una broma, un chiste de mal gusto. ¿Nueve semanas de embarazo? ¿Nueve? ¿Qué carajos?

\- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo

\- Lo mismo dije

\- ¿Nueve? Es…

\- Lo único que se me ocurre es que Sasuke es el padre, Sol se enteró y por eso se fue, imagino que el día que te la cruzaste ella se habría enterado ya que recuerdas su rostro con lágrimas, lastimosamente se cruzó contigo y le dijiste todo eso, se sintió tan devastada que termino por irse, concluyo que regreso a su mundo, uso lo que Sasuke le conto arriesgándose, tal vez murió en el acto

\- Eso ni lo sugieras – tiro la hoja – que Sakura venga aquí ahora

\- No creo que sea buena idea…

\- Me importa un carajo, que venga ahora – grito

\- Como diga sexto

El Nara salió y se tocó el pecho, ¿Sakura en cinta? ¿Sasuke el padre? Entonces Sol se fue por eso, porque se enteró que el mocoso había embarazado a Sakura. ¿Y el que había hecho? Echarla a la calle, negarle su ayuda. Tal vez ella lo necesitaba, tal vez lo estaba buscando y él se dedicó a desearle el sufrimiento, maldito seas, se gritó mentalmente, maldito Sasuke, ¿Cómo le hacía eso? Estuvo dando vueltas en su oficina, imaginando escenarios en donde ella se enteraba de eso. ¿Por eso Sakura la busco ese día en la mañana? ¿Para informarle que iba a tener un hijo con él? No creo que Sakura fuera cruel, ¿Entonces porque había ido? Se bajó la máscara y cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de desmayarse de la presión que sentía.

Escucho unos pasos y se acomodó, se sentó y dio el pase, su ex alumna ingreso tímida, le indico la silla y vio su vestimenta, no era ropa materna, era la normal.

\- Me mando a llamar

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto? – ella salto – perdón, ¿Qué significa esto? – le ofreció la solicitud

\- Una solicitud de maternidad

\- No me refería a eso – paso saliva - ¿Nueve semanas?

\- Si

\- ¿Sasuke es el padre?

\- Eso solo me incumbe a mi

\- Lástima, me importa pero veo que si lo es

\- Kakashi sensei

\- Sakura – apoyo los codos en la mesa - ¿Sabías que él y Sol tenían una relación cuando ustedes salían? ¿Sabías que el dormía con ella?

\- Lo sospechaba, pero ella me dijo que…

\- Lo sospechabas y aun así decidiste estar con el

\- Lo amo

\- Y por eso ahora estas en cinta – rio – Sol se fue por eso, ahora entiendo

\- No quería que se vaya

\- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si fuera lo contrario? ¿Crees que Sol sería tan egoísta de decirle a Sasuke que te deje sola? ¿Crees que ella le pediría que rechace a tu bebe?

\- No….lo

\- No lo haría ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ella paso por eso, ella sabe lo duro que es criar a un hijo sola, jamás dejaría que Sasuke haga lo mismo que hicieron con ella, por eso se fue, porque creía que así era mejor, renuncio a todo por ti y el maldito de Sasuke para que sean felices

\- No me hubiese importado que Sasuke siga con ella

\- O si y ella estaría feliz, te equivocas, ella no lo hubiera permitido

\- Sasuke no quiere nada conmigo

\- Tiene que hacerse responsable quiera o no, ¿No te duele? – ella lo miro - ¿haber casi forzado todo?

\- No lo forcé, las cosas se dieron

\- Nadie creerá eso, todos te verán como la mala, la que se embarazo a propósito porque el gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor por ella ¿así lo que querías retener?

\- ¿Por qué todos piensan que yo lo hice apropósito?

\- Porque él nunca te vio – vio las lágrimas salir de esos ojos verdes – el no mostro interés y de la nada ahora tendrás un hijo, el imbécil sigue ahí afuera, buscando en todas a las aldeas a la que proclama su novia, cuando hay otra mujer aquí embarazada ¿Qué mierda con ustedes? Eres médico, podías controlar eso

Vio que ella bajaba la mirada y se golpeó mentalmente, estaba siendo muy duro con ella, cuando solo había actuado por amor. Se acarició el puente de su nariz y pensé en sus siguientes palabras.

\- ¿Tus padres lo saben?

\- Aun no

\- ¿Qué les dirás? ¿Qué te embarazaste de alguien que tiene novia? Porque todos creen que Sol lo es

\- No lo se

\- Sakura, tú y Sasuke van a volverme loco, Tsunade va a matarme

\- No le diga nada, yo lo hare. Por favor

De acuerdo, cuando regrese Sasuke hablare con él, tiene que dejar de decir que Sol es su novia si quiere salvaguardar tu dignidad, en el mejor de los casos para ti, señalaran a Sol como la amante y ella no está para defenderse

\- Kakashi sensei siento mucho que ella se haya ido, sé que ud. La ama

\- Olvídalo, una última pregunta ¿A que fuiste ese día? ¿Qué le ibas a decir a Sol?

\- Que no deje a Sasuke, que yo me iría

\- Te gano la partida

Su ex alumna se fue, se quedó solo y otra vez quiso golpearse. ¿Por qué pasaba todo eso cuando era Hokage? ¿Por qué los jóvenes actuaban a lo loco? ¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Sasuke estaba más concentrado en buscar a Sol que en su futuro bebe. Tenía que hablar con él y no aseguraba que le rompería la cara por quererse pasar de listo.

* * *

Sasuke sabía porque estaba en camino otra vez a Konoha, sabia porque el Hokage había pedido su presencia rápido, y la verdad no quería darle explicaciones pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba cansado, irritado y hasta quería renunciar a todo. Toco el pergamino que estaba en suelo, hoy mismo partiría a Konoha y solucionario todo. Ya había meditado que hacer, tenía un plan para todo. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que Sakura estaba en cinta y necesitaba de el para criar al futuro Uchiha, le había costado mucho aceptar la realidad, aceptar que Sol no estaba y que había sido su maldita culpa.

Ahora solo quedaba afrontar la situación como un adulto y apoyarla, pero eso no significaba que se casaría con ella, ni que lo sueñe. Estaría ayudándola, estaría ahí para su bebe pero también estaría buscando a Sol, porque su corazón aun le decía que ella estaba más cerca de lo que él creía, tan cerca que casi podía tocarla.

En todo ese tiempo, la había buscado, sin darse un respiro como ahora, nadie imaginaba que mientras la buscaba encontraba pistas de quienes habían ordenado atacarla. Estaba matando dos pájaros de un tiro, algo más oscuro que Akatsuki estaba detrás de loS Uchiha y tenía que proteger a su clan.

Repaso los días pasados desde que Sol se había ido, eran ya setenta y cinco días, dos meses y medio casi. Después de todo ese tiempo volvería a esa aldea que estaría vacía sin ella.

\- ¿dónde estás? – pregunto al viento

Se levantó y partió rumbo a Konoha, le esperaba un drama de todo. Oraba porque Sakura no lo presione y le dé su espacio.

* * *

Kakashi bebía su quinta copa de alcohol, se estaba haciendo costumbre y la verdad lo prefería. Hoy según su registro Sol cumplía 21 años. Era 10 de diciembre y él estaba festejándolo con vino y la foto de ella al frente. También hizo lo mismo cuando fue el cumpleaños de Haki, cuatro días después del suyo en setiembre.

110 días sin ella, más de cien días esperando verla aparecer por la puerta de su oficina diciéndole "Ya me siento bien" pero nada, ella no volvía. Automáticamente la cara de Sasuke apareció, había discutido con el escandalosamente, en esa ocasión no fueron Hokage y subordinado. No fueron Maestro y alumno. Solo fueron dos hombres luchando por una mujer, agradeció que en ese entonces Shikamaru haya estado ahí porque casi, casi se rompen la cara los dos. Y también agradecía que Sasuke viniera con una idea en la cabeza y no cerrado en plan de seguir proclamando a Sol como su novia.

El mocoso asumiría su papel como padre pero lo haría a la distancia mientras investigaba lo apenas descubierto, dentro de poco tendrían una reunión de los Hokages, porque era de suma importancia que todos sepan. También renegaba que el mocoso no quiera casarse con Sakura pero lo entendía, estaba enamorado de Sol y eso no cambiaría pronto.

Ahora Sasuke estaba por la aldea de la lluvia buscando pistas, aunque sabía que también estaba buscando a Sol, así como el seguía enviando anbus y grupo de ninjas a diferentes lugares en donde le comentaban que llegaban nuevas personas. Desde eso hoy se cumplían 110 días, sin ella, sin Haki, sin ser el mismo.

Dejo la copa de vino y toco la fotografía, como la extrañaba, como soñaba a diario con ella. La tenía tan clavada en su corazón, tal vez más que Sasuke o menos, no estaba seguro, pero el mocoso lucia peor, delgado, cansado, triste y muy oscuro. Trato de cerrar los ojos y solo algo aparecía en su mente, ella besándolo.

* * *

Sasuke estaba en el pasillo esperando, estaba algo nervioso, a la vez maldecía a Sakura. En su cabeza se repitió la frase "Yo lo controlo, nada me va a pasar" y ahora estaban ahí, ella gritando y el queriendo largarse. Se habían tardado tanto en arreglar una reunión con los kages, tanto tiempo solo para decirse tres cosas. Y ella se había empeñado en seguirlo. Tenía el vientre enorme pero ahí estaba, siguiéndolo para molestarlo.

"Aun me falta tiempo" le había dicho, claro, ahora estaba gritando como una loca por las contracciones. Agradecía que Karin estuviera y la pueda ayudar con eso. Porque él no tenía ni idea de que hacer, escucho otro grito y un "Ya falta poco" se puso más nervioso, su futuro descendiente estaba por nacer. Miro el calendario que estaba colgado, 31 de marzo.

197 días sin saber nada de Sol, casi doscientos días sin verla. Demonios como le dolía no poder estar a su lado, su pecho le hincaba, sus ojos se apagan, la extrañaba mucho. En esos momentos ella hubiera estado con él, a su lado. Extrañaba sus besos, sus manos, sus ojos, su cabello, su olor. Extrañaba todo de ella, todo.

Si bien había aceptado estar con Sakura, no significaba que se casaría con ella, que estaría siempre ahí. El que por suerte este con ella en este momento era increíble, sabía que después iría a seguir investigando y seguir buscándola porque él, le había advertido a Sakura que apenas la encuentre, ella seria suya para siempre. Que Sol siempre seria el amor de su vida, la única que estaría en su corazón. Y Sakura había aceptado, porque en parte se sentía culpable.

Escuchó un llanto extraño y después silencio, se apoyó en la pared y espero intranquilo. Al rato la puerta se abrió y Karin le pidió que ingrese, dudando lo hizo. Vio a Sakura muy sudorosa y había sangre por todos lados.

\- Es una niña – Karin cargo a un bebe – es una niña Sasuke

La recibió muy inseguro, "Una niña" resonó en su mente, el pequeño cuerpo reposo en su brazo y casi no pesaba nada, era su hija, su sangre. Tenía el cabello oscuro y unos labios delgados, podía jurar que se parecía a Itachi.

\- ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? – Karin lo miro entusiasmada

-. ¿Nombre?

\- Si, Sakura dice que decidas tu – giro a ver a Sakura y ella solo asintió

\- Se llamara – sintió algo en su pecho y estomago – Sarada

\- ¿Sarada? – Karin la miro incrédula

\- Sarada Uchiha – sonrió nostálgicamente – como el amor de mi vida

Sintió la mirada apenada de Sakura, quiso ocultar el deseo de llorar o sentirse triste, beso la frente de la bebe y sintió que el corazón se le salía. Si no tenía a Sol la tendría así, su hija llevaría su nombre, como muestra del amor que le tuvo y que aún le tenía.

* * *

Kakashi termino de redactar su informe, a pesar de tener una computadora en su escritorio, prefirió hacerlo a mano. En verdad odiaba escribir en esa cosa, la tecnología estaba avanzando pero él era un cero a la izquierda, tenía por seguro que si tocaba esa cosa estallaría.

En su carta agradecía el apoyo de los kages en la búsqueda de Sol, debido al tiempo transcurrido se había decidido que ella estaba en otro mundo, no existía aldea o poblado que no haya sido revisado por ellos, ya no había otro lugar y tampoco tenían los recursos para hacerlo. Todo se había agotado, hasta él y sus deseos de verla. Acaricio la última línea del informe en donde la declaraban no habida, sin paradero. Algo en él se había roto, algo en su corazón jamás se repondría, y es casi era como declararla muerta en acción.

Reviso su calendario, setiembre quince, ah lo había olvidado, hoy el cumplía años. Cumplía 37, estaba muy viejo. Casi a punto de irse a una asilo. En su calendario también había otra fecha marcada, y un día anotado. En tres días se cumplirían mil noventa y cinco días desde que ella se fue, tres años.

Tres años sin saber nada de ella, tres años sin verla. Tres años sin ser feliz, sin tener su corazón tranquilo, sin sonreír de verdad y sin ningún propósito de vida.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi-Sensei – Sakura ingreso acompañada de una niña preciosa – saluda Sarada

\- Hola – la voz de la niña era tan tierna que dudaba que Sasuke sea el padre

\- Hola Sarada – la niña llego hasta su escritorio - ¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa?

\- Bien, pome – ella le entrego una caja – flish cumpe

\- Gracias – miro a Sakura – gracias

\- Naruto y Boruto vendrán también, los vi cerca

\- Este año tendré más visitas

\- Si – ella miro el escritorio – ¿Es el informe?

\- Si – su sonrisa cayo – es momento de publicarlo

\- Sasuke llegara con el chidori si lo ve

\- Lo siento pero debo hacerlo

\- Él se niega aun, la sigue buscando – ella toco su pecho – quisiera ayudarlo pero no me deja

\- Es un camino que se ha trazado, es mejor dejarlo solo

\- No lo veo hace mucho, casi ocho meses que vino a verla y se fue

\- Tu sabes que sería así

\- Lo sé pero – ella bajo la mirada – duele, a veces quisiera retroceder el tiempo y haberme dado cuenta antes

\- No digas eso, si fuera así ella no estaría aquí

\- En eso tiene razón – sonrió – Sarada en mi vida

\- Me alegra que no te haya molestado lo del nombre

\- Como me podría molestar, se lo debía. Además me gusta, es un nombre precioso

\- Gracias por eso Sakura, al menos así nadie la olvidara

\- Si Hokage.

Estuvo platicando más tiempo con ella, Naruto y su mini copia aparecieron, traían una tarta deliciosa, la compartieron y él tuvo que esconder el informe, porque sabía que Naruto enloquecería.

* * *

Sasuke dio la vuelta a la página que leía, esos periódicos estaba bien redactados, hablaban de la situación actual del mundo shinobi. Busco otro de avisos, estaba buscando algo relacionada a nuevos ninjas inscritos. Busco en el tablero y nada nuevo, esa aldea era muy remota, estaba cerca al mar y hacia entre calor y frio, pero la fecha en la que estaban el otoño estaba agresivo. Su capa tenía una capucha que lo cubría, no quería ser reconocido.

Vio la fecha y otra vez suspiro, ya eran tres años y un mes sin verla. Tenía los días tan contados en su mente, anotados en su libreta y marcados en su corazón. Tres años sin verla, sin sentir sus caricias, sin escuchar su voz. No quería resignarse, no podía hacerlo. En si casi había vuelto a konoha a asesinar a Kakashi por declararla casi muerta, ¿Cómo se atrevía? El presentía que ella estaba viva, lejos pero viva.

Se sentó en la banca del puesto de comida en donde estaba, no había pedido aun pero tampoco tenía hambre, muchas personas pasaban por ahí para comprar.

\- Dos raciones por favor – ahí estaba otro chico, pidiendo

Tal vez se anime por probar, total le habían dicho que estaba muy delgado y no quería dar pena. Miro el menú y busco algo que tenga tomates.

\- Por favor póngale mucho tomate – el chico llamo su atención

\- Si joven – la anciana que atendía le respondió

Al menos a alguien le gustaba alimentarse bien en ese pueblo, todo el menú era frituras, tal vez si pedía lo mismo que el chico comería sano. Se levantó y fue como en cámara lenta que abría su boca y la luz alumbro al chico que daba la vuelta sonriente y salía. Tenía los ojos marrones, el cabello sujeto en una cola, mordía un pedazo de pan y era tan alto como el, talvez le llegaba al hombro. Pero no fue eso lo que le llamo la atención, fue esa sonrisa que conocía, esa sonrisa que una vez lo dejo impactado. El chico salió normal y él se había quedado con la boca abierta.

\- Olvidas la ración de tomates – la anciana grito

\- Uyps lo siento – el chico regreso – gracias, mi madre me mataría si las olvido

Y entonces un escalofrió lo recorrió, su mano tembló. ¿Era él? ¿Era él? Otra vez el muchacho pasó por su lado y siguió su camino, pudo ver bien el cabello sujeto, tenía ondas. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa ¿Era él? ¿Era él?

\- ¿Sí? – la anciana lo trajo a la realidad

\- ¿Quién era? – miro a la puerta

\- ¿El chico? – el asintió – es un buen muchacho, todo un ninja, es aún un niño pero su altura lo confunde

\- ¿Sabe su nombre?

\- Le dicen Red

\- ¿Red?

\- Si, solo eso se, siempre viene a comprar raciones, antes de dar clases

\- ¿Da clases?

\- A los niños que no pueden pagar la academia, es muy bueno con los shurikens

\- ¿Su madre?

\- Ah, es maestra, aunque apenas llevan menos de un año aquí, la adoran. Es muy buena

\- ¿Y padre?

\- No lo sé, siempre van solos cuando los veo

\- ¿Dónde viven?

\- No estoy segura pero la maestra debe estar ahora en la pequeña escuela que está aquí cerca…

Y salió corriendo sin importarle que la anciana lo llamara, busco desesperado al muchacho, no podía ser cierto, ¿Eran ellos? ¿En verdad eran ellos? Camino empujando y disculpándose con todos. Su capucha seguía en su cabeza, miro y por fin encontró la espalda del chico. Se acerco rápido, estuvo solo a ocho paso.

\- Haki – grito, el muchacho se detuvo – Haki ¿Eres tú? – estaba agitado

Poco a poco y lentamente el muchacho giro, él se bajó la capucha y el chico soltó su pedazo de pan.

\- Sasuke

Entonces no pudo más, avanzo sin proponérselo, sintió algo en sus mejillas, vio como la boca del muchacho se movía pero no escuchaba nada. Lo tomo del hombro y lo abrazo.

\- Te encontré – lo presiono en su pecho – te encontré


	29. Capitulo 28

28: Soy feliz

Sasuke abrazaba a Haki como si se tratase de un espejismo, un sueño. Algo que desaparecería, sentía que sus lágrimas caían pero no le importaba. Era él y no lo soltaría, era Haki, a quien tanto había buscado. Sintió que unos brazos lo envolvían, que el abrazo era recíproco, que el muchacho tenía la respiración irregular. Con miedo a estar soñando se separó un poco para verlo, para tocarle el rostro, para ver bien esos ojos. Era el, era Haki. Era su niño, era su todo. Cuando había crecido, recordaba que apenas le llegaba un poco más arriba de su estómago, ahora estaba a la altura de sus hombros y sabía que crecería más, aún tenía esa mirada inocente, sin nada de rencores, sin ningún sentimiento de maldad, era el, era Haki.

Lo volvió a abrazar porque tenía miedo de que se vaya, de que se esfume, de que solo sea un espejismo. Olio su cabello, ese olor lo conocía, ese aroma era de él. Olía a limpio y cítricos. Toco su espalda y estaba dura, al parecer había entrenado, miro su ropa, sencilla, demasiado sencilla. Otra vez se separó y lo vio, se mordió el labio porque no quería parecer un débil, pero no podía, lo había encontrado, por fin después de tres años y un mes, lo había encontrado.

\- Sasuke – ahí estaba esa voz que tanto recordaba, esa voz cálida - ¿Eres tu Sasuke?

\- Si – logro decir – soy yo, Haki, eres Haki

\- Quería verte – vio lagrimas salir de esos ojitos tiernos – siempre le pedí a mi bisabuela que un día me ayude a verte otra vez, lo cumplió

\- Si – le limpio las lágrimas – aquí estoy, aquí estoy, no pienso irme

Se volvieron a abrazar y estuvieron así por un tiempo, reconociéndose, tratando de llenar ese vacío que sentían. Se alejó y lo contemplo otra vez, de pies a cabeza. Estaba enorme, fuerte y atractivo, podría decir que lo superaba en belleza.

\- Mírate – sonrió – estas enorme, tanto años sin verte

\- Tres años y treinta y un días

\- Los tienes contados – se compuso

\- Si, los tengo anotados, mamá también

Escucharlo decir eso le puso la piel de gallina, Sol estaba ahí, su amor estaba ahí. Tan cerca, tan real. No pudo formar la pregunta, solo paso saliva y vio otra vez a Haki.

\- ¿Dónde está ella?

\- En la escuela, aún debe estar en clase

\- ¿Estuvieron aquí todo este tiempo

\- No

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Vamos a ese árbol, te contare

Lo siguió y le pareció tan raro caminar con él, ya no veía para abajo, ahora estaba casi a su altura. Se sentía feliz, orgulloso, tantos sentimientos mezclados.

\- Aquí – Haki se sentó

\- Bien, cuéntame

\- Salimos de Konoha después de lo.. ya sabes

\- Explícate – lo miro

\- Mamá me dijo toda la verdad – Haki suspiro – ella pensó que alejándose todo sería como antes pero bueno, ella hizo el Kamui y aparecimos en un lugar desconocido, caminamos por muchos días, llegamos a un lugar llamado Suna, le pareció muy revelador y nos fuimos, después estábamos cerca de la aldea de la roca, estuvimos ahí un tiempo y después nos fuimos, ella siempre intento regresar a nuestro mundo pero nunca pudo. Nos escondimos siempre, a todo pueblo que íbamos, usábamos nombres distintos, hacíamos bunshis, pasábamos desapercibidos. Hasta que llegamos aquí hace menos de un año, ella encontró trabajo y yo también.

\- ¿Ustedes sabían que los estábamos buscando?

\- No mucho, solo vimos detalles no mucho. Supimos que algo pasaba porque todos se enteraron que los kages tendrían una reunión pero mas no sabemos

\- En konoha se armó un jaleo, hasta ahora puedo decir que los siguen buscando

\- ¿en serio? Mamá pensó que ya se habían olvidado de nosotros

\- ¿En verdad crees que Naruto o yo los olvidaríamos?

\- No, siempre supe que los vería de nuevo, mamá siempre mira la ventana y suspira.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Cansada, mas delgaducha, pero aún conserva su belleza, tuvo muchas propuestas

\- ¿Qué propuestas? – su voz cambio y se puso serio

\- Hubo cuatro ninjas que le pidieron casamiento a cambio de darle una casa y comodidades, a todo poblado que íbamos siempre la seguían - Haki chisto de molesto – siempre resaltando su belleza

\- ¿Y ella que decía?

\- A uno le rompió el brazo, al otro lo dejo hecho pedazos por propasarse y tocarle el trasero, a otro no sé qué le hizo que nunca lo volví a ver y al último, bueno a ese

\- ¿a ese qué?

\- El sigue con vida y lo veo seguido con ella

\- ¿Está con él? – se levantó furioso

\- No – Haki parecía nervioso – es su amigo, no has ayudado mucho, él nos dio el lugar donde estamos viviendo ahora, creo que por gratitud piensa aceptarlo

\- ¿tú estás de acuerdo? – seguía de pie furioso

\- No, pero tú ya tienes un hijo, además Sakura debe ser tu esposa

Esa frase lo regreso a la realidad, después de lo que le había hecho, ¿cómo diablos se atrevía a ponerse celoso? Era un imbécil.

\- ¿Tu hubieras querido que ella y yo?

\- Sí, siempre me miraba al espejo y practicaba el decirte papá, tenía miedo porque tal vez no querías eso y…

Lo jalo y lo abrazo, él quería. Él también quería que él le diga todas esas cosas. Cuanto daría por escucharlo decir eso, pero aun no solucionaba su situación con Sakura.

\- Lo siento Haki

\- No te disculpes, la vida no es siempre como uno quiere, además ya tienes un hijo, para que otro

\- Es una niña

\- ¿Niña?

\- Sí, es adorable, aunque no paso mucho tiempo con ella

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Sarada

\- ¿Eh?

\- Se llama Sarada

\- ¿Cómo mamá?

\- Sabias de su nombre

\- Si, ella me conto todo, me dijo todo, hasta su verdadero nombre – sonrió – le pusiste su nombre, que bueno, entonces debe ser muy bonita como mamá

\- Si por eso tiene su nombre

\- ¿amas a mamá?

\- Si – lo dijo tan rotundo y serio – la amo Haki, siempre la ame, sé que ahora la situación es complicada pero, quiero tenerla conmigo

\- Eso quería escuchar – Haki le sonrió – quiero que mamá te vea, a ver si así sonríe de verdad

\- ¿Está muy triste?

\- Si, la conozco, tiene los ojos muy tristes, también sé que es por Kakashi

\- ¿Kakashi?

\- Si, ella me conto que él le declaro su amor pero tú ya estabas en su corazón

\- ¿a quién prefieres? ¿A Kakashi o a mí?

\- Los dos me caen bien pero los dos han lastimado a mamá, tu haciendo lo que ya sabes y el, diciéndole todas esas cosas

\- ¿qué cosas?

\- Cuando tú le dijiste lo de tu bebe, ella se cruzó con Kakashi y él le dijo muchas cosas feas, que le deseaba el sufrimiento, que nunca sería feliz contigo, que la odia y sé que mamá suavizo las palabras para mí. Y también me dijo que él estaba ebrio pero si el tanto decía amarla porque decirle todo eso, al igual que tú, si decías amarla porque entonces tener un hijo con otra

\- Es algo que un niño podría entender

\- No soy un niño, ya cumplí once. Ya entiendo esas cosas

\- Claro ya tienes once

\- No te burles

\- No lo hago

\- Estas delgado, ¿no comes bien?

\- No he tenido mucho hambre

\- ¿Te casaste hace mucho?

\- No me he casado

\- ¿No?

\- No, solo soy el padre de Sarada, no podría casarme con Sakura sin amarla

\- Pues si quieres reconquistar a mamá, te sugiero que te apures porque Jin lo está haciendo, es muy atento y casi, casi la beso una vez

\- ¿Qué? – golpeo el árbol – perdón

\- Jajajajaja – Haki empezó a reír – sabía que te pondrías así

\- No juegues con eso

\- Es que te ves tan gracioso, pero fuera de bromas, el casi la besa, yo intervine

\- Maldición

\- Vamos – Haki se levantó – te llevare pero por favor no hagas una escena, sería ridículo

\- Ok ok – miro a Haki – que pesado te has vuelto

\- Me copie de ti – le sonrió – mamá dice que siempre hago lo que tu hacías

\- ¿Y eso es?

\- Uhm – entonces recordó su monosílabo – es tan cool decirlo

\- ¿Cool?

\- Si, tan divertido

Siguió a Haki mirándolo, no cabía duda que el chico había crecido, tan infantil y tan maduro a la vez. Parecía entenderlo pero también no podía descifrar si era para su bien o mal.

\- Aquí soy Red

\- Eso escuche, no usan su apellido

\- No, creo que llamaríamos mucho la atención

\- ¿Tampoco Harry?

\- No, aquí somos nada, Red y Sarada

\- ¿Está usando su verdadero nombre?

\- Si, dice que le gusto

\- Quien la entiende

Llegaron a la entrada de una escuela pequeña, se veía que era muy modesta, sencilla, tenía las puertas desgastadas y pintura vieja. Sus nervios saltaron a mil cuando vio salir muchos niños, todos sonrientes, trato de controlar su chacra y que su sharingan no se active, no quería llamar la atención. Escucho muchas voces y tranquilizo su pecho, ¿Qué haría al verla? ¿Le gritaría? ¿La abrazaría? ¿La besaría? No sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Haki lo miro

\- Si, solo estoy… algo nervioso

\- Respira, estas pálido,

\- estoy bien

Y entonces la vio, era ella, fue en cámara lenta, podía reconocerla a kilómetros, esa sonrisa tierna, esos ojos marrones claros, ese cabello color chocolate que estaba trenzado de lado, largo y brillante. Tenía ropa sencilla, similar a la de Haki, les sonrió a muchos niños y después les dijo adiós con la mano, se veía tan tierna, tan dulce, tan bella. Tenía razón Haki, estaba más delgada de lo normal, pero eso no le quitaba su belleza, una belleza tan desbordante que cualquiera caería rendido. Su sonrisa se apagó cuando vio a un bastardo acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla, al instante su Shringan se activó y todo se nublo, vio como ese malnacido le toco el rostro y bajaba el rostro para ¿besarla? Eso jamás, de un movimiento imprevisto apareció a su lado y toco con un dedo al tipo, era más bajo que el, el hombre lo miro y paso saliva.

\- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? – le hablo tan bajo y tan fríamente al tipo dio tres pasos a tras

\- ¿Quién….

Giro cuando escucho la voz y la vio, sus ojos se agrandaron y fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, solo existían ellos dos. No supo por cuánto tiempo se vieron, vio como esos ojos marrones se llenaban de lágrimas y como la mano de ella se estiraba para tocarlo, incrédula de su presencia. Al sentir el suave tacto su cuerpo reacciono, toda su piel se erizo, era su mano, era esa suavidad. Ella cerro los ojos sintiendo lo mismo, los abrieron al mismo tiempo se vieron.

\- Sol – dijo y ella soltó un sollozo – Sol

Volvió a decir y ella se cubrió el rostro avergonzada de empezar a llorar, la atrajo con su única mano y pego a su pecho, era ajeno a lo que pasaba alrededor. Olio su cabello, ese aroma embriagante lo golpeo, esa sensación de paz y alegría lo colmaron, su corazón se saldría de su pecho, quería llorar también, quería gritar que por fin daba con ella pero no podía ni hablar.

Tantos años planeando como regañarla, como gritarle lo tonta que había sido pero ahora que la tenía ahí, frente a él no podía. No podía decirle nada, no poca hacer nada. Se separó y le vio, ella lloraba como una niña, como si el solo fuera un espejismo.

\- ¿Eres tú?

\- Si – se agacho bastante pego su frente a ella – soy yo

\- Sasuke – ella cerro sus ojos – eres tu

\- Si

No aguantando más posos sus labios sobre los de ella y automáticamente todo su cuerpo volvió a funcionar, era como si hubiese estado apagado tantos años y recién arrancaba. No era un beso demandante, solo uno pequeño en donde solo podía sentir sus labios pegados, se alejó porque sabía que no era correcto hacerlo pero ella lo atrajo y lo beso, tan apasionadamente que si no estuviera consiente de donde estaba ya estaría sobre ella tocándola.

\- Creo que eso es inapropiado – se separó rápido al escuchar la voz de Haki

\- Lo siento – se le escapo, era el primer lo siento en tres años – perdón – estaba nervioso

\- Haki – Sol miro a todos lados – lamento

\- Vamos a casa – el muchacho miro a todos lados – ahí podemos hablar

\- Si – Sol y el dijeron a la vez que sonreían por haber coincidido

\- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar

Ella asintió y caminaron, giro para ver al tipejo que había presenciado todo. Este al verlo bajo la mirada, sabía que su sharingan estaba activado y eso daba miedo a cualquiera. Tenía que dejarle muy en claro que el único que podía posar su mano en el rostro de ella era él y nadie más.

* * *

Sol se quedó mirando de reojo a Sasuke, aun no podía creer que lo tenía al lado. Tres años tratando de olvidar todo referente a él y se aparecía de la nada. Había decidido desaparecer, empezar otra vida y lo estaba logrando, ya estaba por lograrlo pero el destino le tenía otra realidad, ¿Cómo es que había dado con ella? ¿Cómo es que había dado con Haki? Esa aldea era muy escondida, estaba poblada solo de personas muy pobres, personas que lo habían perdido todo en la guerra. Por esa razón estaba ahí, averiguo que ningún ninja solía visitarla o quedarse, ningún kage pasaba por ahí. En si era un aldea olvidada, solo Vivian de sus cosechas y uno que otro comerciante que caía ahí sin proponérselo.

Hace menos de un año que había llegado y daba clases de matemáticas o lectura a cambio de verduras, era muy difícil empezar desde cero porque había dejado su herencia en Konoha. Los primeros meses vivió de la venta de sus aretes, al ser de oro había obtenido mucho, lamentaba que ya no los pudiera recuperar pero valía la pena el gasto.

Sin darse cuenta había cambiado de aldea cada cierto tiempo para que no la pudieran ubicar fácilmente, aunque era difícil ocultarse, hacían lo mejor posible. Haki había entendido, la estaba apoyando.

Él tuvo entrenamiento ninja así que le era sencillo enseñarle a algunos niños técnicas sencillas, todo por algo de comida o ropa. Jin Moriko, un ex ninja los había ayudado, les había brindado asilo y se lo agradecía, ese señor estaba muy al pendiente de ellos y no solo por querer ayudarlos, sino también porque se había enamorado de ella.

No quería aprovecharse pero se había planteado tal vez darse una oportunidad para de una vez sacar a esos dos hombres que estaban luchando en su corazón, Sasuke y kakashi.

Ya estaba logrando alejarse, ya los empezaba a olvidar, ya estaba casi segura que nunca los vería, pero ahí estaba el mocoso engreído, caminando a su lado. Estaba más delgado, pálido y tenía los ojos cansados, sus facciones se habían endurecido, tal vez por los años o quizás por la ira de no encontrarla. Le debía una explicación, sabía que él no la dejaría en paz hasta que ella se disculpe, o quien sabe que más quería.

¿Su hijo tendría tres años? Tal vez, ¿estaría casado? Ojala que no grito su mente porque lo había besado y no quería cometer el mismo error. Ya no podría soportarlo, no podría sobrellevar eso. Miro disimuladamente la mano que salía de la capa, no tenía ningún anillo. ¿Si estuviera casado no andaría solo o sí? Dejo de lado las ideas y ya había llegado a la pequeña posada, ella abrió y dejo que el pasara primero, como el piso no era de madera podían usar los zapatos adentro.

El entendió e ingreso, estaba revisando todo, inspeccionándolo con la mirada. Haki coloco las raciones de comida en la mesa y abrió un poco la cortinas, en si hacia frio pero el sol los estaba alegrando. Para ser casi noviembre aun salia el astro.

\- No parecía tan grande

\- Si – miro alrededor – al menos tiene todo dividido, la habitación de haki es aquella, y el baño ese

Todo estaba muy bien repartido, la habitación de Haki era pequeña pero era acogedora, le daba la privacidad necesaria a su hijo que ya estaba convirtiéndose en un hombrecito.

\- ¿tu habitación? – Sasuke ni la miro, dudo en mostrársela pero camino pasando la cocina

\- Aquí

Su habitación era más pequeña que la de Haki en si la posada solo tenía una habitación y un almacén, ella había armado su pequeño cuarto en ese almacén, al menos ella entraba y con eso bastaba. Su ropa estaba muy bien acomodada sobre una silla, el futan estaba tendido e implacable y había solo una pequeña mesa en donde tenía objetos de limpieza personal y unos libros.

\- ¿Duermes aquí? – el mocoso se agacho un poco para entrar, era tan alto – es tan pequeño

\- Sí, no podía pedir mas, esta aldea como ya lo habrás notado no es nada glamorosa

\- Tu piso en Konoha es enorme a comparación de esto

\- Lo sé – lo miro molesta - ¿Algo que más quieras criticar?

\- No

El mocoso la miro y después giro, su capa se movió con él. Llegaron a la sala en donde Haki improvisaba una mesa y repartía la comida. Sasuke se acercó a él y lo ayudo en el proceso. Miro a la cocina, tal vez pueda hacer algo rápido y agregar a esas pequeñas raciones algo más nutritivo, abrió la despensa que daba lastima y encontró huevos, podría hacer unos huevos revueltos.

Encendió la cocina y empezó a prepararlos, después abrió el refri y gracias a Dios había salchichas, su ración de arroz estaría más acompañada. Una vez listo se acercó con la sartén y Haki la vio.

\- Mamá ¿No estábamos guardando esos huevos para algo especial?

\- Tenemos visita Haki

\- Bueno, siempre podremos conseguir mas

\- ¿No hay huevos en la aldea?

\- Cuestan demasiado caro – su hijo se adelantó – con lo que ganamos no alcanzaría, solo para uno

\- Ahora entiendo porque están tan delgados

\- La vida no es siempre buena Sasuke, no me quejo, al menos tengo un techo

\- Eres heredera de una fortuna, hubieras tomado tu dinero

\- Quería alejarme de todo

\- Vamos a comer – Haki decidió calmar las cosas – es poco pero podemos compartir

\- Tomen – Sasuke abrió un bolsa y saco dinero, mucho – les servirá para comprar más insumos

\- No gracias – lo miro – no hace falta

\- No pienso volver a llenarlo

\- Lo necesitas

\- Tengo mucho

\- No me interesa

\- Deja tu orgullo de lado. Haki ¿Podrías ir a la tienda y comprar ramen? Se me antojo

\- Si claro – sonrió - ¿Crees que podría comprar una soda? No bebo una desde hace años

\- Claro, compra varias

\- Gracias

Su hijo salió rápido feliz, se quedó viendo la bolsa de dinero, había bastante ¿Ahora él se dedicaba a robar? ¿Acaso no necesitaba ese dinero? Miro a Sasuke y este la veía tan seriamente que empezó a dolerle la cabeza. Se sentó y espero, sabía lo que venía.

\- ¿porque? – escucho - ¿Por qué me dejaste?

\- Ya lo sabes, ¿Cuántos años de casado?

\- No me he casado

\- ¿así? – lo miro – con Sakura de novia, dudo que no seas casado

\- Sakura es la madre de mi hija, ella aceptó eso, no somos nada mas

\- ¿Hija? – lo miro

\- Si, fue niña. Se llama Sarada

\- ¿Le pusiste mi nombre? – quería reírse

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si no podía tenerte así, quería que ella lo lleve, es un tributo

\- Por Dios, Sakura habrá estallado

\- Le encanto

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si

\- Bueno, tú decides después de todo

\- Quiero que vuelvas conmigo a Konoha

\- No

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aquí soy feliz

\- No lo eres, se te nota

\- El que no tenga lujos no quiere decir que no sea feliz, aquí nadie me mira mal, ahí será horrible, sabrán que yo fui la amante, tienes una mujer e hija

\- Ya te dije que no, tengo una hija y una buena relación con la madre, nadie te vera mal, te buscamos por mucho tiempo, Naruto hasta ahora no se da por vencido. Kakashi forma grupos especiales que hasta la fecha siguen buscándote, yo te he buscado todo este tiempo

\- No te lo pedí – y en ese instante supo el peso de sus palabras, como podía decirle eso – Lo…

\- Ya sé que no pediste que te busque, pero te amo – ella lo miro – te sigo amando y eso fue suficiente, no me importa si no quieres nada conmigo, puedo soportarlo pero no verte, no saber nada de ti será como volver a morir y no quiero, quiero que así sea de lejos pueda verte

Escondió su mirada porque ya empezaba a afectarle, él siempre era muy profundo al hablar y ahora estaba siendo mucho más directo, seco las lágrimas traidoras y trato de mantener su palabra. No volvería a Konoha, no podía, no podría ver a los ojos a Naruto, a todos lo que dejo.

\- No podría volver, solo decir hola ya vine – controlo su voz – después de lo que hice

\- Sé que es difícil, pase por eso, pero tú no hiciste nada, solo escapaste de lo que yo te hice

\- Tú elegiste, ¿Qué podía hacer? Quedarme viendo como estabas con ella cuando mi corazón me dolía, no hubiese podido

\- Sé que lo hubiéramos superado

\- Ella hubiera salido lastimada

\- Sakura es muy fuerte, no es débil, ella acepto todo y decidió llevar las cosas de la mejor forma, me ayudo en muchas ocasiones a buscarte, embarazada camino días para abogar conmigo pidiendo ayuda a algunos ninjas para que no dejen de buscarte. Ella hizo eso

\- ¿la obligaste?

\- No, lo hizo porque quiso, porque sabía que me estaba muriendo

Se agacho y trato de replantearse la idea de volver pero tantos años negándose a volver no podía solo cambiar de opinión, ¿Cómo sería ver a Kakashi? ¿Cómo sería ver a Sasuke con su hija? ¿Sarada la querría con él? Las niñas eran celosas, jamás permitiría que su padre este con otra mujer.

\- No volveré

\- Lo harás

\- No me vas a obligar

\- No lo hare, sé que volverás conmigo

\- ¿Tan seguro estas?

\- Tan seguro que sentí tu beso, eso me da seguridad

Él se acercó y antes que le levante el rostro la puerta se abrió, se alejó lento y Haki ingreso con muchas bolsas sonriente. Las dejo en la mesa y vio todo lo que había comprado, se había excedido.

\- Haki – lo regaño – quien comerá tantas chucherías

\- Ay mamá – hizo un berrinche – sasuke me dio permiso

\- Está bien – el mocoso saco el ramen – pero no debes comer mucho dulce, no te ayuda

\- Lo sé pero no como un chocolate hace dos años – a Haki le brillaron los ojos al ver la barra del dulce

\- De acuerdo – Sasuke le entrego los ramen – bien calientes

\- No me des ordenes – le recibió los paquetes

\- No le pongas mucha sal

Se fue a la cocina y empezó con la labor, vio como el mocoso y su hijo compartían las papitas fritas, los dos parecían probar eso después de mucho tiempo. Al terminar todo el almuerzo y cena, porque ya era tarde. Estaban sentados aun, había silencio pero estaban satisfechos.

\- Comí mucho – Haki se tocó la barriga – no puedo moverme

\- Te dije que no exageres con las papas – Sasuke la miro – solo has comido un plato, es por eso que están tan delgada

\- Es la costumbre

\- Comías mas

\- Antes

\- Tienes que hacerlo

\- Así está bien

\- Estas muy delgada

\- Así está bien

\- No me gusta

\- Qué pena

Y un tick nervioso apareció en el ojo de Sasuke, ya estaba haciéndolo enfadar. El mocoso suspiro y se retiró la capa, vio el chaleco que le había obsequiado, lo seguía usando. Estaba algo gastado pero seguía teniendo ese color gris.

\- ¿Naruto ya tiene hijos? – se animó a preguntar

\- Si, Boruto

\- ¿Boruto? – eso significa Neji, pensó – un niño

\- Si aunque creo que busca tener otro

\- Tan rápido

\- Tu sabes cómo es, apresurado

\- Y como es Boruto

\- Escandaloso, rubio, ojos azules, hablador

\- Te dije que lo describas, no que me digas como es Naruto

\- Cuando los veas entenderás, son idénticos

\- ¿Y Sarada a quien se parece?

\- A mi obviamente y algo a Sakura – lo vio buscar algo en un bolsillo – aquí esta

Recibió el papel y era una foto, una bebe preciosa estaba en la foto. Sonrió como tonta, era idéntica a Sasuke, tan bonita, tan tierna. Lo miro, bueno quitémosle lo tierna pensó, era hermosa. Su cabello era oscuro, no había heredado los ojos verdes de su madre, le pareció extraño. No se parecía en nada a Sakura, nada.

\- ¿Estás seguro que Sakura es su madre?

\- La vi embarazada

\- ¿Así? No se parecen nada a ella

\- En el carácter tal vez

\- Entonces da miedo

\- Si

Sonrió y siguió viendo la foto, Haki se acercó y la vio. Estaban comentado lo bonita que era, sintió algo, una tibieza, algo extraño. Ese llamado que sintió antes de embarazarse de Haki, ese "ay que lindo" cuando veía a un bebe, eso le indicaba que quería ser madre, esa sensación de "Yo también quiero". Se asustó y decidió devolverle la foto.

\- ¿te quedaras a dormir Sasuke?

\- No / si – dijeron sol y el mocoso a la vez

\- No creas que me iré Sol

\- Como has visto no tenemos espacio

\- Eso no es problema, puedo acomodarme

\- ¿Entonces te quedas? – Haki estaba alegre

\- Si

\- Bien, te quiero mostrar algunas cosas que hice con madera ¿Mamá puedo levantarme y llevar a Sasuke a mi habitación?

\- Está bien – se levantó – voy a prepararte el baño

\- Gracias

Vio como Haki casi arrastro a Sasuke a su habitación, se encargó de levantar los trastes y lavarlos, una vez acomodado todo, fue al baño y alisto la pequeña tina. El agua estaba tibia, al menos podia calentar el agua en la cocina y le vertió una esencia de lavanda, no fue difícil hacerla.

Fue a su habitación y busco algo que le sirva al mocoso para que se duche y use en la noche.

Encontró una camiseta, era de Sasuke se la había traído para recordarlo, quien iba a pensar que el la usaría otra vez. Busco los pantalones que le quedaban enormes a Haki, tal vez a él le den.

Trato de armar una especie de cama en la sala, se ayudó con los cojines de las sillas, ahí podía dormir cómodo, busco unas mantas y las puso, ella solo se cubriría con unas sábanas, no importaba, usaría un suéter para abrigarse, la casa no tenía calefacción y el aire frio ingresa por las aberturas.

Las noches eran muy frías, las colchas gruesas las tenía Haki, ella podía manejarlo.

* * *

Sasuke cerró la cortina y cubrió mejor a Haki, después de un baño juntos él se había quedado dormido. Aún era un niño, le había contado tantas cosas, ahora dormía cansado. La mano del Haki se había descubierto, la vio y noto muchas cicatrices, propias de la práctica con los shurikens. La metió otra vez y lo arropó. Hacía mucho frio en esa casa, miro las aberturas de la pared y supuso que por ahí ingresaba el aire helado. Sabía que caería nieve pronto, eso sería demasiado frio.

Cerro la puerta evitando que el viento frio siga entrando, camino directo a la sala y vio la cama improvisada que le habían alistado, estaba aceptable, después de dormir por casi ocho meses en el bosque, ahora podría dormir algo más abrigado. Miro la luz encendida de la habitación de Sol, decidió ir a ver. Ahí fue que sintió más frio, esa parte tenía más aberturas y todo se concentraba ahí.

\- ¿Aun despierta? – la puerta estaba abierta

\- Si – ella dejo una hoja – estaba repasando lo que mañana dictare – tenía un suéter y un pantalón

\- Haki se durmió, cerré su puerta

\- Gracias, aquí hace frio, en verano es muy fresca pero en invierno es fría

\- Hay muchas aberturas – señalo una

\- Si, la casa es muy antigua pero nos las arreglamos

\- Ya veo – vio el futan - ¿Dónde están las mantas?

\- Guardadas – ella se levantó – en un cajón

\- ¿No las piensas usar? Hace frio

\- Si las sacare después – la noto nerviosa

\- ¿Son las que están afuera no?

\- No

\- Si son – dio la vuelta – no las necesito, tengo mi capa

\- No por favor, eres mi invitado

\- Sol, no seas terca, tienes frio

\- Tu también debes tenerlo

\- No

\- Si

\- No

\- Si

Se miraron, otra vez estaban peleando. No había momento en el que no pelearan, ella bajo la vista melancólicamente, tal vez rememorando alguna pelea. Se acercó lo más que pudo y le levanto el rostro.

\- Se siente raro tenerte al frente, había extrañado tanto esto

\- Son tres años Sasuke – ella sonrió – tres años

\- Demasiado tiempo – sus dedos acariciaron los labios – demasiado

\- Detente – ella cerro los ojos – detente por favor

\- ¿Porque? – bajo un poco la cabeza – no quiero detenerme

\- No debemos – beso el labio superior – no

\- Por favor, déjame hacerlo

La beso, esta vez fue lento, besos pequeños, caricias delicadas, no quería ser brusco y que ella se aleje. Le daba tiempo a empujarlo pero ella parecía dudar de su acción. La fue pegando a la pared de la habitación, ella aumento la pasión del beso y se sintió en la gloria. Dejo los labios para recorrer el cuello, su cuerpo extrañaba esa cercanía, esa complicidad.

Ella coloco sus brazos en su cuello, entonces supo que también lo deseaba, se pegó tanto que le hizo sentir su necesidad, porque eran más de tres años sin tocar a nadie, de respetarla. Ella era la última mujer a la que había tocado y también era la primera en besarlo.

Su única mano bajo hasta su pierna y la levanto para que ella se eleve un poco, entendió el llamado y lo envolvió con estas, su intimidad quedo pegada a la de ella y soltó un gemido de placer, era como si sus cuerpos se conocieran, ella empezó a besarle el cuello, casi morderlo. Le encantaba que hiciera eso, lo ponía más excitado. Sobo su cuerpo con el de ella, indicándole que quería seguir, aun no se nublaba de la locura, camino con ella en brazo, cerró la puerta y apago la luz, se fue agachando hasta estar sobre ella en el futon.

Se quedaron viendo, ella le sonrió y supo que tenía su permiso, se quitó la camiseta, le beso otra vez, poco a poco la ropa fue saliendo disparada. Beso los senos, el vientre, pudo ver las costillas marcadas, tenía que comer más. Bajo tanto que ahora estaba devorando los muslos, quería llegar ahí donde solo una vez se arriesgó a probar, antes que ella le diga que no se lanzó a esa parte, la vio contorsionar su cuerpo, hacer una curva preciosa con su espalda, sintió que tiraban de su cabello.

Poco le importo, su sabor era exquisito, lo había extrañado, se fue sacado el pantalón con los boxers, ya no podía esperar más, dejo de lamerla y subió lento, dejando besos. Se posiciono y la vio, ella tenía los ojos brillosos y los labios hinchados, lo vio y se quedaron así por unos segundos, aun no la penetraba, quería que ella se lo pida.

\- Sasuke – dijo

\- Uhm – apoyo su frente en la de ella

\- Hazme tuya

Esa frase sirvió para dejarlo congelado y ardiente a la vez, era extraño, su interior se volvió loco, la penetro sin aviso. La vio cerrar los ojos fuertes y supo que era el primero en años. La sintió controlar su grito de dolor, se fue moviendo lento y profundo, estaba colapsando, había soñado a diario como eso. Como volver a tomarla, como volver a besarla y la verdad sus sueños no se comparaban en nada con esa realidad, quería escucharla gemir y gritar pero sabía que no podían, que había un niño a unos metros, tenían que contenerse.

Fue aumentado la velocidad, sintiendo la unión, besos y muchos. En un momento ella lo empujo y el acabo de espaldas en el futon, tal vez se había arrepentido, pero se equivocó, ella subió sobre él y empezó a moverse, vio como esos senos saltaban, lo toco.

Ella estaba gozando de ese placer, su rostro lo decía todo. El no aguantaría más, la hizo volver al futon pero la puso de lado, ahí la volvió a penetrar y beso su nuca. Pudo sentir la cicatriz de esa herida que le comento, aumento la presión y casi ya llegaba al límite, ella giro y lo vio, se recosto sobre ella y siguió, estaba cerca, ya terminaría.

\- Sol

\- Sasuke – ella seguía controlando los gemidos

\- Te amo – le dijo viéndola, porque eso quería decirle – te amo

\- Lo se

Entonces el dejo que el climax llegue, supo que ella también lo estaba experimentando, cayo rendido a un lado, trato de controlar su respiración, seco un poco de sudor que había caído. Giro a verla y vio unas lágrimas caer de esos ojos, la atrajo a él, la pego a su pecho. La dejo llorar, tal vez porque lo había extrañado y fue duro aceptarlo. Dejo que se desahogue, él también quería llorar, quería decirle lo mucho que había añorado ese momento.

\- Sasuke – ella parecía más tranquila

\- Dime

\- Yo también te amo

Incrédulo de escuchar eso la miro, ella le sonrió tiernamente y se puso otra vez sobre ella, se besaron y volvieron a hacerse suyos. No supieron cuántas veces estuvieron juntos, ahora Sasuke estaba en la cama improvisada abrigándose, quería descansar un poco, no sería recomendable que Haki lo vea salir de la habitación de su madre. Quería que sea algo formal, entre besos y gemidos se habían vuelto a decir te amo y había aceptado retomar la relación. Ahora eran novios otra vez y estaba feliz, Era feliz por fin.


	30. Capitulo 29

29: Una Familia

Sol removió la sartén, después de mucho tiempo tomaría un café con unos huevos revueltos. Se emocionó ante la idea de saborear ese líquido amargo, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y depositaron un beso en su cuello.

\- Tan feliz amor – Sasuke la calentó, él era tan ardiente

\- Hace mucho que no pruebo el café

\- Ya veo – él se separó y le entrego un plato – aquí está bien

Sirvió los huevos y apago la cocina, caminaron juntos hasta la mesa improvisada, Haki aún no salía del baño. Estaba alistándose para ir dar sus clases de Shurikens, siempre se tardaba mucho en el baño.

\- Haki se va a enfriar

\- Ya salgo mamá – se escuchó un grito apagado

\- Se tarda tanto en el baño

\- Déjalo – Sasuke se sentó – no tiene por qué apurarse

\- Se enfriara

\- Se vuelve a calentar

\- No tengo horno

\- Lo tendremos

\- ¿Tendremos?

\- Claro

\- Sasuke, esta aldea no tiene tiendas o esas cosas, es pequeña

\- Hare que la traigan,. Ya que no quieres volver a Konoha

\- ¿Y tú no piensas volver?

\- Sin ti no

\- ¿Y qué hay de Sarada?

\- Está bien, hace unos meses recibí un mensaje por parte de Sakura

\- ¿Meses?

\- Si

\- ¿Cuántos?

\- Ocho

\- ¿Llevas ocho meses sin ver a tu hija?

\- Y serán más si no te apuras en regresar conmigo

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver

\- Para mi si, estar en Konoha sin ti es como no estar ahí

\- Tienes a Sarada

\- Me faltas tu

\- No estás diciendo que soy más importante que ella ¿O sí?

\- No – lo vio chistar

\- Me parece bien, ella te necesita

\- Lo sé – lo vio mirar a otro lado como niño cansado

\- Ok –se sentó y Haki apareció, olía muy bien y se veía bien

\- ¿Y ese olor?

\- Sasuke me presto su loción, huele bien

\- Mi favorita

\- Hombres

Empezaron a tomar el desayuno, sintió un orgasmo al sentir el café en su boca, cuanto tiempo sin tomarlo. Vio la cantidad de pan y huevo, que afortunada, tal vez pueda llevar algo a la escuela y compartirlo con sus niños.

\- Sasuke – la miro

\- Te importaría si llevo algunos a la escuela – señalo el pan

\- No, puedes llevarlos

\- Gracias –

Se los daría a esos niños que parecían nunca desayunar, habían muchas personas que no tenían comida, personas que comían lo que conseguían, también había personas que tiraban la comida, ahora apreciaba más cada cosa que se llevaba a la boca. A veces uno tiene que tocar fondo para darse cuenta de lo mal agradecido que es.

\- Haki – vio que Sasuke miro a su hijo – tu madre y yo queremos decirte algo

Lo había olvidado, habían quedado en decirle a Haki que estaban retomando su relación, aunque no estaba del todo convencida, aún tenía miedo.

\- Si hijo – miro a Sasuke – nosotros, bueno, ehh

\- Somos novios – Sasuke soltó todo de golpe – vamos a retomar donde lo dejamos, no hay razón para estar separados

\- Ya veo – Haki miro su plato - ¿Y Sarada?

\- Ella es pequeña aun, sé que con el tiempo lo entenderá, por mientras vamos lento

\- Claro entiendo – su hijo la miro - ¿Eres feliz con Sasuke mamá?

Paso saliva, ¿Era feliz? ¿En verdad era feliz? Sintió la mirada de Sasuke, sus manos temblaron, tenía que contestar. Tenía que ser honesta.

\- Me aterra la idea de que él nos deje, de que tú lo llegues a querer tanto y después él se aleje, porque ya tiene una hija así como yo te tengo y tenemos prioridades que no entran en discusión, sabemos lo que queremos y creo que… será difícil tener una relación formal con el – su hijo asintió – porque la madre de Sarada está presente y siempre velare por el bienestar de los niños, claro que soy feliz, pero tengo miedo

\- No deberías – Sasuke hablo – entre ella y yo todo está claro, no hay nada oscuro o duda. Con respecto a mi hija, ella entenderá más adelante, aun es una bebe y poco a poco se dará cuenta, para eso quiero que nosotros ya seamos una familia

\- ¿Piensas casarte con mamá?

\- Si

\- Sasuke – le grito, no tenía por qué decir tantas cosas a la vez

\- Tiene que saberlo, esos son mis planes

\- No me molesta que sean novios – Haki bebió su leche – sé que será difícil, tampoco quiero que mamá salga lastimada, no quiero verla llorar otra vez – sintió la mirada acusadora del mocoso – siempre quise tener una familia grande, hermanos, primos y la sola idea de que eso pueda ser realidad me encanta, no voy a oponerme solo quiero que me asegures algo Sasuke

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que le des a mi madre el lugar que le corresponde, tanto aquí como en Konoha, si volvemos, no quiero que hablen a sus espaldas, quiero que digan la esposa de Sasuke y no la mujer que lo acompaña porque eso dirán cuando regresemos, si lo hacemos

\- Lo prometo, por mi honor

\- Entonces no hay problema – Haki sonrió – que bueno mamá, ahora ya tienes novio pero ¿Jin?

\- Hablare con el

\- ¿Qué le dirás? – Sasuke pregunto

\- Algo se me ocurrirá

\- Porque no le dices que papá volvió

\- ¿Papá? – Sasuke miro a Haki

\- Claro, le diré que eres mi padre y que volviste – sonrió – además somos Uchiha, nadie notara la diferencia

\- Me parece buen plan

\- No podemos hacer eso – Sol dejo su taza – es mentirle

\- ¿no quieres que Haki me diga padre?

\- No, digo sí, no, no lo eres

\- Quiero serlo

\- Sasuke

\- Mamá – Haki puso sus ojos tristes – ya estaba practicando en el espejo decirle papá

\- Haki – le grito sorprendida

\- Ay mamá

\- Déjalo, nada me haría más feliz

"Hombres", grito. Haki le sonrió a Sasuke y decidieron dar por terminada la charla. Al rato estaban saliendo de la casa juntos, estaba cerrando cuando vio a Jin mirándola.

\- Hola Sarada – el hombre se acercó dudando, tal vez porque Sasuke daba miedo

\- Jin – sonrió nerviosa – ya iba para la escuela

\- Tu invitado se quedo

\- No soy su invitado – el mocoso se colocó al frente como cubriéndola

\- Sasuke – le susurro

\- Soy su esposo

\- ¿Qué? – Jin gritó y se disculpó – Me dijiste que eras soltera – esquivo un poco a Sasuke para verlo

\- Bueno

\- Es que nos separamos un tiempo pero ya hemos retomado nuestro matrimonio

\- Si – Haki sonrió – papá ha vuelto y no piensa irse

Suspiro, era como si los dos se hubieran unido para espantarles a los amigos, vio que Jin dudaba pero después se puso serio y miro a Sasuke.

\- ¿Sabes que tu esposa llego aquí sin nada?, ¿sabes lo mucho que necesitaba ayuda?, ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas pensado en tu hijo, dejándolos solos?, el siendo un niño trabaja para ayudarla, deberías estar avergonzado y no tener esa mirada de engreído

Paso saliva, oro porque Sasuke no lo carbonice con el amateratsu, casi se desmaya cuando vio la mirada seria de Sasuke y después como realizo una reverencia para disculparse.

\- Mi esposa me dijo que la ayudaste mucho, lo agradezco, fui un tonto en dejarla irse, no puedo justificar mi actuar, agradezco tu apoyo, desde ahora yo me hare cargo

\- Bien – Jin la miro – espero que no se la pongas fácil, hazlo sufrir

Dicho eso su amigo se fue y ella se quedó en shock, sintió la mirada de los dos, paso saliva y decidió seguir su camino. Llegaron a la escuela y se despidió de los dos, se quedó mirando el pequeño salón, había dos mesas y ocho sillas. ¿Podría dejarlos? ¿Podría irse y volver a Konoha sin importarle esos niños que Vivian ilusionados con aprender?

\- Volver eh – dijo dejando la bolsa de pan en la mesa

* * *

Sasuke miro a todos lados, algunos lo veían y otros simplemente esquivaban la mirada, siempre veía al frente pero hoy decidió mirar a los lados, ver la aldea. Era pequeña y de recursos bajos, era extraño que ningún Kage se interese por ella, ningún ninja, solo ese tal Jin. Tenían mucho terreno para la agricultura, con buenos consejos ellos podrían crecer como aldea, parecían no darse cuenta de la riqueza que poseían, vio una panadería, una farmacia pequeña que tenía cosas básicas, ¿De dónde conseguirían todo?

\- Yo me quedo aquí – Haki lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- De acuerdo – vio a tres niños retroceder al verlo

\- No se asusten es mi padre, se llama…

\- Kaso – interrumpió a Haki – me llamo Kaso

\- ¿Por qué? – escuchó el susurro de Haki

\- Porque si dices mi nombre se correrá la voz y tu madre no desea eso

\- Ya veo – Haki sonrió – mi padre kaso

\- ¿Entonces volvió tu papá maestro Red?

\- Si – Haki le recordaba a Naruto con esas expresiones

\- Genial – un niño se acercó – es tan alto, tan guapo y joven ¿Es ninja?

\- Si – Haki le gano la respuesta – es un jonin

\- ¿Jonin? – los tres niños gritaron – genial – escucho gritos y vio sonrisas, Después que tocaban su capa y lo miraban más de la cuenta

Haki lo miro sonriente, por esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Los niños parecían tan felices, tal vez era la primera vez que veían a un ninja.

\- Señor Kaso – un niño serio lo vio – entones Ud. Le enseño al maestro Red a usar los shurikens

\- Si – seguía serio – es lo básico

\- Nosotros estamos aprendiendo – saco unos shurikens de madera - ¿algún consejo?

\- Tus dedos – los niños automáticamente miraron sus dedos – tienen que sujetarlos así – saco dos shurikens de la nada – es la posición correcta, así cuando los lancen estos – los lazo – irán directo y no caerán

Sin ni siquiera girar, había lanzado los shurikens, los niños dijeron "Oh" a la vez y corrían a ver las armas clavadas al árbol.

\- Desde tan lejos – un niño giro a verlo con los ojos brillosos – que guay – grito

\- Señor Kaso por favor enséñenos, el maestro Red es bueno pero Ud. es genial

\- Y esa capa – otro niño lo miro – quiero ser un ninja como Ud.

\- Yo también

Estaban abrumándolo, Haki se acercó algo nervioso y se disculpó. En verdad el ruido que hacían le recordó a Naruto, decidió quedarse a observar la clase, podría darles uno que otro consejo, no le vendría mal algo de práctica, después revisaría la aldea.

Supo que era el medio día, el Sol los estaba calentando, los niños estaban exhaustos, sudando y tenían heridas en las manos, eran buenos, querían aprender y él se había emocionada mucho al enseñarles.

\- Dejémoslo por hoy – saco todos sus shurikens clavados en el punto rojo del árbol

\- Aun podemos ¿No? – los niños asintieron

\- No – los guardo – dije todo por hoy

Y los miro tan serio que ellos dijeron "Si" en coro y se despidieron formalmente, Haki solo reía. El también había sudado, lo vio algo cansado.

\- Tu – grito – el de camiseta azul – el niño giro a verlo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ken señor –

\- Bien, debes practicar con la izquierda

\- Soy diestro

\- Lo sé – se acercó – pero veo que tu brazo izquierdo tiene más formado los músculos

\- Es que con ese amaso el pan

\- ¿Trabajas en la panadería?

\- Si, ayudo a mi padre, no sé porque pero siempre uso la izquierda para eso

\- Entones deberías aprovechar esa fuerza extra

\- Está bien señor, adiós

Se quedó solo con Haki, él se sentó descansando, lo vio cubrirse los ojos y suspirar. Se sentó a su lado y espero a que él hable.

\- Sabes – Haki se puso derecho – creo que nunca te alcanzare

\- Porque dices eso

\- Has mejorado, o bueno eso creo, pensé que te sorprenderías pero no creo haberlo conseguido

\- Lo has hecho, lanzas mejor, esquivas, te enfocas, es una sorpresa

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si – lo miro – aprenderás mas

\- Si no regreso a Konoha no creo, siempre me quedare como un genin

\- Tu madre volverá

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si, ella necesita volver

\- ¿Tú crees que me acepten en la academia?

\- Si, tu antiguo grupo sigue sin un miembro, tus compañeros se negaron a tener otro, dijeron que tú eras su equipo y siempre lo serás

\- Son unos locos

\- Te quieren, le dijeron a Naruto que te consideraban su hermano, alguien por quienes lucharían, ellos también te siguen buscando

\- ¿Cómo poder verlos a los ojos después de tanto daño que les hice?

\- No te atormentes por eso, yo también lo viví, después de hacerle tanto daño a Naruto, después casi haberlo destrozado tuve el descaro de verlo, no supe que decir solo le dije que volví por el

\- ¿Y funciono?

\- Lleno de mocos mi capa

\- Ya veo

\- Vuelve con la frente en alto, tu no le has hecho nada a nadie, tu madre y tu son inocentes

\- Está bien Sasuke

\- ¿Ya no me dirás padre?

\- ¿puedo?

\- Si, lo deje claro en la mañana

\- Está bien padre

\- Uhm…

Se quedaron en silencio, solo observando el cielo despejado. De reojo vio como Haki se secaba unas lágrimas, tal vez porque era la primera vez que le decía padre a alguien.

\- Siempre quise una familia, un padre para presumir a mis amigos, para callarles la boca pero, sabía que si le decía algo a mamá ella sufriría – Haki sonrió conteniendo el llanto – porque ya era duro para ella tener que cargar conmigo sola, y si me encaprichaba pidiéndolo eso tal vez la haría sufrir más, por eso decidí esperar, pedirle a mi bisabuela que o bueno abuela que me envíe un padre, alguien a quien pueda respetar y admirar, alguien que ame a mi madre por sobre todo, alguien que nunca deje que nos pase algo, y te envió – Haki lo vio – te envió y tal vez tarde en darme cuenta, de que lo tenía todo y no supe verlo, ahora que he visto otra cara de la vida, sé que se debe valorar más cada detalle, cada instante, porque no siempre lo tendrás, ahora tengo una familia, una hermana – sonrió – siempre la tuve, gracias papá Sasuke

\- Gracias a ti

Toco la cabeza del niño, no sabía que más decir, no podía formular una oración completa. No podía siquiera decirle gracias apropiadamente, solo lo jalo y lo abrazo, porque él era su niño, su hijo.

* * *

Sol miro el cielo, estaba meditando, ¿Sería prudente regresar a Konoha? ¿Podría hacerlo? Tenía miedo de ver a Kakashi, de que su corazón se confunda otra vez. Tenía claro que amaba a Sasuke, había tardado en darse cuenta, ahora que habían, bueno el había decidido retomar la relación, tenía más miedo aun.

¿Qué pensaría Sarada? ¿Ella la aceptaría? Se preguntaba si Sasuke se hacia las mismas preguntas, por Haki. Aunque era un poco diferente, su hijo no conocía a su padre y no había un lazo que defender, en cambio Sarada tenía a su madre, sería muy difícil explicarle las cosas. Tenían que ser muy cuidadosos para salvaguardar la dignidad de todos.

¿Qué hacer? Suspiro en cansancio, no tenía caso llenarse la cabeza con tantas cosas, tenía que ir lento porque aún no tenía claro si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no al retomar con el mocoso.

Se levantó y decidió irse, regresar a su casa improvisada y alistar la cena, gracias al mocoso podría disfrutar de una cena completa al menos, pero no podía seguir así, ese dinero era suyo no de ella.

\- Aquí estabas – giro asustada y vio a Jin

\- Hola

\- Te estuve buscando – miro alrededor - ¿Tu esposo?

\- El – rio – debe estar con Haki

\- Ya veo – se acercó – la verdad no creas que me enfade por tu mentira, tus razones habrás tenido, e imagino cuales son, ese tipo da escalofríos

\- Es un encanto lo sé – se le salió el sarcasmo – lamento mucho lo que paso

\- No te preocupes, sabes que siempre tendrás mi amistad y corazón

\- Jin

\- Perdón, perdón – rio – sé que tu esposo debe estar por ahí con su sharingan

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Es un Uchiha no es así?

\- Bueno

\- Él debe ser el famoso Sasuke Uchiha

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- No, pero escuche mucho sobre él, ayudo a Akatsuki con el asesinato de alguien

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No lo sabias? – él se puso nervioso – bueno lo siento, tal vez solo sean rumores

\- Entiendo – disimulo la sorpresa - ¿Lo has comentado a alguien?

\- No, imagino que si te fuiste de donde hayas estado es porque no querías que sepan de ti, así que voy a guardar el secreto

\- Gracias

\- ¿Haki también es Uchiha? – la miro – me refiero a si tiene el sharingan

\- Si

\- Wau, estuve entrenando con un Uchiha y no termine muerto

\- ¿Tan mala reputación tienen?

\- Bueno los Uchihas son la elite, ninjas muy habilidosos, inteligentes, increíbles –el parecía emocionado – también supe que tu cuñado que en paz descanse asesino a todo su clan

\- Ah

\- Lo siento, sé que es un tema familiar pero casi todas las aldeas lo supieron, bueno no viene por eso, vine por algo bueno no sé cómo lo tomaras

\- Dime

\- Hace un par de años si no me equivoco, Salí a pedir ayuda a las aldeas lejanas, llegue a la aldea de la roca y bueno ahí vi a tu esposo

\- ¿Así?

\- Si – se puso nervioso – imagino que él estaba separado de ti, porque bueno, había una mujer a su lado, una muchacha de cabellera rosa y ojos verdes

\- Ah ella

\- ¿Sabes de ella?

\- Si no te preocupes

\- Él se me hacía conocido pero no sabía que era tu esposo, bueno, los vi juntos y según vi ellos estaban hospedándose en una casona, un cuarto grande para los dos, ella estaba embarazada

\- Uhm – no quería escuchar pero ahí estaba atenta

\- Él era muy atento con ella – sonrió – no te cuento esto porque quiera que se vuelvan a separar solo quiero que lo sepas

\- No te preocupes, sé que ellos tienen una hija

\- Ya veo – bajo la mirada – es muy noble de tu parte que le perdones eso y regresen, solo que ellos parecían tan felices, no entiendo que habrá pasado

\- Tampoco lo entiendo pero las cosas se dieron así

\- Voy a creerte, lo importante es la felicidad de tu hijo, ahora ya tiene una hermana por decirlo así

\- Si y está feliz

\- Qué bueno, es un niño que no sabe de rencores o envidia, tan limpio, admiro que lo hayas criado así

\- Gracias

\- Sin embargo, ten cuidado, ese tipo de relación suele ser algo cansada, ellos son de Konoha y el tendrá que ver a su hija siempre, es un lazo inquebrantable que nadie debe atreverse a romper. Puede ser estresante pero si has vuelto a confiar en él, te deseo lo mejor

\- Gracias Jin – le sonrió – lamento todo y por favor déjame usar la casa un tiempo mas

\- No te preocupes, úsala cuando quieras, si decides mudarte con tu esposo a otra aldea solo avísame, podemos ayudarte

\- No creo que me mude, aquí me necesitan

\- Podremos arreglárnoslas, preocúpate por ti

\- Gracias

\- ¿Sarada?

\- Si

\- Dime la verdad, ¿Fuiste una ninja?

\- No bueno, solo genin

\- Ya veo, porque te mueves rápido, nunca había visto a una mujer normal hacer esas cosas y bueno, tus músculos se notan fueron entrenados

\- Soy Uchiha

\- Claro por tu esposo

\- No, me refiero a que soy una Uchiha

\- ¿Ósea?

\- Poseo el sharingan – ella lo activo y el retrocedió maravillado

\- Mierda – dijo Jin viéndola – no sabía que habían mas Uchihas, se supone que todos murieron, bueno eso dijeron

\- Así parece – lo desactivo – bueno, la vida da sorpresas

\- Es verdad, no quiero quitarte tiempo tal vez tienes que ir por tu esposo

\- Si, ya debe estar esperándome

\- Dale mis saludos - se quedó pensado – mejor no

\- Está bien

Él se despidió y camino alejándose, se quedó sola otra vez, miro todo alrededor y decidió ir a casa, Haki y el mocoso ya deben estar ahí. Camino a paso lento, tal vez aun pensando que hacer. Al llegar vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, empujo y los vio ordenando.

\- Ya regrese

\- Bienvenida mamá, mira estamos tapando las aberturas – su hijo señalo algo parecido a la macilla

\- ¿De dónde la sacaron?

\- Vi una tienda, la compre ahí, será suficiente – el mocos tenía la mano sucia

\- Gracias

\- De nada

Vio que sasuke la mirada extraño, como analizándola. Fue a la cocina y decidió preparar algo rápido, pronto serían las seis y no había almorzado nada. Abrió el refri y trato de acostumbrarse a verlo lleno otra vez, escogió pollo y verduras, haría algo de arroz y una sopa ramen para el frio.

Estaba terminando de cocinar cuanto sintió un brazo envolverle la cintura, sonrió un poco y después sintió besos en su nuca y cuello.

\- Haki esta aquí

\- Está dándose una ducha

\- Pero está aquí

\- Siempre lo está – la hizo girar y besaron sus labios

\- La comida

\- No se quemara

\- Sasuke

Un poco aterrada dejo que el mocoso la siga besando, sintió esa mano posarse en su trasero y ser acariciado sin nada de vergüenza, después esa mano la sintió en su parte intima, sobre su pantalón, giro a ver la abertura de la cocina, Haki podía aparecer en cualquier momento, sintió las caricias del mocoso, su cuello estaba siendo devorado mientras la tocaba ahí abajo.

Su instinto despertó y una mano se movió sola, se posó en el cabeza del mocoso, tiro se ese cabello cuando sintió como aumentaba la velocidad de los dedos sobre su pantalón, un leve gemido apareció. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Justo ahora?

\- Sasuke – logro decir

\- Uhm – el seguía besando el cuello

\- Detente

\- No

\- Si

\- No

\- Haki

\- Aún sigue en el baño

El la vio y noto que su sharingan estaba activado, su otro ojo estaba cubierto por un mechón de cabello. Él se quedó viéndola mientras introducía su mano debajo del pantalón, también paso debajo de su ropa interior, sentir los dedos sin nada de tela hizo que casi grite, cerró los ojos mientras él los movía frenéticamente.

Por instinto sus piernas se abrieron un poco, dándole más acceso, volvió a abrir los ojos y sintió que su propio sharingan se había activado y que estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

El la volvió a besar mientras sentía como un dedo se introducía, mordió su labio y bajo la mano hasta la parte intima del chico, el dio un salto cuando ella lo acaricio sobre la ropa.

Estaba listo, lleno de energía. Acaricio sobre el pantalón la longitud, vio como el cerraba los ojos y maldecía en voz baja, sonrió al tener algo de control.

Escucho un leve clic y el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse, a una rapidez increíble sasuke apareció en el comedor improvisado, ordenando los platos. Giro rápido y movió la sopa, respiro apresurada, eso le pasaba por seguirle el juego al mocoso.

Sentía la mirada penetrante del mocoso, escucho que Haki hablaba con él, estaban charlando del entrenamiento. Al rato estaban cenando, ella como siempre comía solo un poco, tal vez la costumbre, no sabía. No tenía el mismo apetito de antes, Sasuke y Haki estaban repitiendo.

\- Ni siquiera acabas ese, deberías comer más – el mocoso le ofreció un pedazo de pan

\- No gracias, ya estoy llena

\- No es normal, antes comías igual o más que yo

\- Antes

\- Deberías hacerlo, estas muy delgada

\- Antes me decían gorda

\- Nadie te decía gorda

\- Si lo hacían, decían que mis curvas tenían vida

\- Eso no tiene anda que ver, sigues teniendo curvas

\- Pervertido – dijo suave

\- Come

\- Está bien

Recibió el pedazo de pan y siguió comiendo, cuando termino se sentía muy llena, casi le dolía el estómago. Después de algunas horas estaba en su cama improvisada mirando el techo, ya no sentía el mismo frio, las aberturas estaban tapadas, vio cómo su puerta se abrió un poco y como el entraba.

\- ¿Y Haki?

\- Se quedó dormido – él se recostó a su lado – hablamos mucho, estaba muy cansado

\- No sé si dejarle seguir con los entrenamientos

\- Es una forma de distraerse

\- Ya sé pero también él lo ve como un trabajo, me siento muy mal de hacerlo trabajar

\- En Konoha estaría haciendo misiones, es casi lo mismo

\- En eso tienes razón

Sasuke la abrazo y empezó a tocarla, no entendía de donde sacaba tanta energía para desear tener relaciones otra vez, ella estaba algo cansada y quería dormir.

\- El que hayamos hablado con Haki no significa que puedes dormir aquí, sabes

\- Lo sé – el beso su cuello – me iré cuando te duermas

\- Entonces deja de besarme

\- ¿No te gusta?

\- No es que no me guste, es inapropiado

\- No lo es, somos pareja

\- Si pero

La beso de manera apasionada, él siempre tenía que besar así, tan salvajemente. Poco a poco fue cediendo terreno, al rato ella estaba sobre él, sus caderas se movían solas, estaban desnudos, entregándose otra vez.

\- Sol – el hablo suave

\- Uhm – dijo sin perder la concentración

\- Voy a…

Y dejo que él llegue al punto máximo de su excitación, casi al instante ella lo siguió, se miraron por eternos segundos hasta el la ayudo a bajar. Charlaron un poco sobre temas triviales y después cuando ya sus ojos se cerraban, le dio un beso y salió del cuarto. Esa era una vida muy familiar.

* * *

Kakashi estaba comiendo ramen en la oficina, Naruto era una mala influencia, además el invierno estaba llegando de manera devastadora, ya había caído la primera nevada y eso que apenas iniciaban diciembre. Shikamaru ingreso con muchos documentos, "genial" pensó que ya había terminado.

\- No me digas que son más misiones

\- Si pero sencillas, solo genins

\- Menos mal, este mes tengo a todos los ninjas ocupados

\- La construcción de esos caminos para que pase un tren, es una idea descabellada

\- Pero es genial

\- Después de todo tendríamos que agradecer a Sol

\- Si, su móvil o como se llame nos ha dado ideas, los de tecnología están tratando de reproducirlo, imagina poder llamarnos así, sin mensaje de pergaminos, sería algo raro

\- Todo avanza

\- Dile eso a mi corazón

\- Supéralo ¿No?

\- ¿Mensajes del Uchiha?

\- Sasuke está desaparecido, su último mensaje fue hace más de un mes, desde ahí nada, ni a sakura o Naruto

\- Que extraño

\- Bueno siendo el, no parece extraño, recuerda que es de pocas palabras

Y el Nara tenía razón, Sasuke era bueno desapareciendo, pero al menos una vez cada mes decía "Estoy vivo" pero ahora nada, solo les queda esperar.

\- Ayer retire a los equipo anbu

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, creo que ya no tiene caso, ya me di por vencido

\- No sé si felicitarte o compadecerte, ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si aunque me dolió mucho, firmar la maldita hoja fue lo más difícil que he hecho y eso que he tenido misiones complicadas

\- ¿La declaraste muerta?

\- Si, era lo mejor

\- Sasuke llegara aquí con el Susano, hará destrozos

\- Lo tendrá que entender

\- ¿Naruto?

\- Ya se lo explicare

\- ¿Está publicado?

\- A penas hoy lo harán, ya deben haberlo hecho, el llegara en unos días de su misión

\- Otra vez tendremos que sujetarlo

\- Si lo sé, es problemático para ti

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, una mujer de cabellera rosada y ojos verdes, vistiendo una bata blanca apareció, tenía la mirada asesina y una hoja que conocía en la mano.

\- No puedo creer que haga esto – le tiro la hoja - ¿Sabe que el vendrá a matarlo?

\- Hola sakura que bueno verte

\- No estoy para bromas, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

\- Porque es momento Sakura

\- Sasuke y Naruto van a estallar

\- Tendrán que entender

\- Ud. Nos dijo que no perdería la fe y mire, declararla muerta, no es posible

\- Tres años Sakura, no puedo tener a todos mis anbus buscando

\- Traer Sasuke nos tomó más de tres años

\- Al menos sabíamos que estaba vivo

\- Ella puede estarlo

\- No lo sabemos – tapo su ramen – no creas que fue fácil

\- Pensé que la amabas, que no dejarías que muera y mira lo que haces – señalo la hoja – la estas matando

\- Sakura no lo estas ayudando – Shikamaru apareció – fue muy difícil

\- No lo acepto, ¿sabes lo que pasara no? ¿Sabes que Naruto se saldrá de control y que Sasuke.. no quiero ni pensarlo

\- Sabré defenderme

\- Pero kakashi – Sakura se quitó la bata – esto es demasiado y…

La puerta se abrió otra vez y tres anbus entraron, se arrodillaron y saludaron, esos anbus eran su propia guardia, si estaban ahí era porque habían recibido el mensaje de regresen.

\- No pensé que el mensaje llegara tan rápido

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- ¿No recibieron mi mensaje?

\- No, hemos venido porque tenemos pistas del expediente 85630

El al igual que Shikamaru se miraron, paso saliva, tenían noticias. Los anbus miraron a Sakura y el asintió, no había problema si ella escuchaba.

\- En una aldea lejana al sur, remota, casi en una isla, se consiguió información de una maestra y su hijo, llegaron hace menos de un año y viven sin llamar la atención. Los pobladores no se sorprendieron solo hasta hace más de un mes que vieron a un Uchiha por esos lares, caminando con esa mujer y ese niño. Según nos dijeron el Uchiha llego y los encontró ahí, no sabe si se trata de Sol Uchiha o Haki Uchiha, solo nos dijeron que Sasuke pasa el tiempo con ellos en una casa antigua.

Menos mal tenía el asiento, porque juro que tuvo un mareo, sintió una mano posarse en su brazo y cuello. Después escucho "agua" y le colocaron un vaso cerca, bajo su máscara un poco y bebió. "Una maestra y su hijo" otra vez sintió punzadas, ¿Era Sol y Haki? Espero a calmarse y respirar sin dificultad. ¿Sasuke pasaba tiempo con ellos? ¿Si no fuera Sol que hacia ahí él?

\- Ubicación de la aldea, exacta – trato de hablar, se le hacía difícil

\- Tardará en llegar cuatro a seis días, dependiendo si en la arena nos encontramos con tormentas y…

\- Saldremos ahora

\- No es recomendable, estas pálido – Sakura estaba sentándolo

\- Iré ahora

\- Kakashi – ella le grito – no puedes

\- Iré

Se levantó como pudo, tiro la capa de hokage, movió la cabeza y los anbus desaparecieron, si se traba de Sol el mismo iría. Escucho como ella le gritaba que era una mala idea, que esperen noticias de Sasuke, que estaba pálido pero poco le importo. Reviso sus bolsillos, tenía las suficientes armas como para una misión.

\- Cúbreme Sakura

Dicho eso salió corriendo, sabía que la pelirrosa se quedaría a cargo, y también sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, porque sabían que si Sasuke la encontraba, seria suya y de nadie más.

* * *

Sasuke terminaba de acomodar su cama improvisada, seguía durmiendo ahí a pesar ya de tener más de un mes de relación con Sol, lo hacían por Haki, ella pensaba que no era correcto. Todo estaba oscuro, solo la habitación de ella estaba iluminada, esperándolo. Siempre se quedaban platicando un tiempo, unas horas, besos y abrazos, tenía suerte de convencerla y hacer el amor en ocasiones. Ya era hora, estaban sin tocarse por dos semanas y estaba poniéndose ansioso.

Se había casi acostumbrado a vivir ahí, nadie los molestaba, nadie se atrevía a preguntar tampoco, los dejaban ser felices, ella no tenía planes de volver a Konoha, el también no estaba apresurado, no había recibido ningún mensaje de Naruto o Sakura, imaginaba que todo estaba bien.

Camino suspirando hasta la habitación, tal vez hoy se cumpla el termino de abstinencia, empujo la puerta y la vio leyendo, estaba muy entretenida.

\- ¿Qué lees? – se acercó y abrió los ojos en sorpresa

\- Icha Icha, no sabía que te gustaba – ella sonrió – lo encontré en tu morral

\- ¿Revisaste mis cosas?

\- Según recuerdo fuiste tú el que me dijo "ábrelo necesito algo" y lo vi, no pude resistirme

\- Pervertida

\- Uy mira quien lo dice – miro el libro – ella lo toco, justo ahí, donde su cuerpo la necesitaba, lo acaricio tan lento que sintió estar dentro de ella, poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo, se miraban, no podían apartar la mirada

Ella leía con una voz tan sensual y profunda, que no se atrevió a interrumpir, se quedó viendo sus labios mientras hablaba.

\- Me gustas, le dijo el, sigue moviéndolo así, ya casi llego – ella le dio una mirada – oh si mi amor, pero espera, necesito que acabes en mi boca, quiero saborearte

\- Ya basta – la interrumpió porque estaba empezando a ilusionar cosas

\- Ella se arrodillo y espero que él retire su ropa, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos no espero, se lo introdujo, su lengua jugo con su

\- Basta – cerro el libro, mordió su labio, se había excitado tan rápido – no deberías

\- Es para adultos, lo soy

\- Si pero, es ….

\- Es tuyo – se lo entrego – aunque me gusta la trama

\- Entonces quédatelo

\- Lo esconderé de Haki

\- Eso me parece bien

\- ¿No ibas a dormir?

\- Sí, pero vine a recibir mi beso de buenas noches

\- Buenas noches – ella le dio un beso en la mejilla

\- Sabes que quiero más que eso

\- Sasuke

\- Me tienes esperando dos semanas

\- Será más tiempo si sigues insistiendo

\- Sol

\- Sasuke – ella imito su voz

\- Por favor

\- Oye no tienes por qué pedirlo así, me hace sentir mala

\- Lo eres, pretendes tenerme sin tocarte por mucho tiempo

\- De lo bueno poco Sasuke

\- ¿Sabes qué? – ella lo miro – me tocare en la ducha, no voy a rogarte

\- Nadie te dijo que lo hagas

"Fantástico" se dijo, ya estaban peleando, siempre discutían por algo. Se quedó viendo como ella le daba la espalda y se sacaba el saco, estaba usando solo un pantalón corto, exageradamente corto y una camiseta sin mangas, giro a verlo, su escote era muy profundo, como se le ocurría dormir así en el invierno. Lo estaba provocando, era seguro, la vio cubrirse con la manta y apagar la luz de velador.

\- No olvides que mañana tenemos que ir por las frutas

\- Uhm – le dijo, no la obligaría, se iría a desahogar al baño, estaba por levantarse cuando una mano se posó en su estómago, poco a poco fue bajando hasta su … - ¿Qué haces?

\- Nada – ella seguía volteada

Sintió los dedos ahí, acariciándolo, su piel se erizo, sonrió de lado y retiro la mano, pego su pecho a la espalda de ella. Así que estaba cediendo.

\- Sasuke – la empezó a tocar

\- Uhm – beso su cuello

\- Esta vez quiero que tu estés sobre mi

\- Como pidas

Casi se tiro sobre ella, empezaron a besarse y manosearse, había esperado tanto ese día, tal vez lo harían muchas veces, tanta que no podría contar. Estaban besándose, tocándose, Sasuke iba a morder ese pezón, estaba por hacerlo cuando ella y él se detuvieron, al instante sus sharingan se activaron, él fue el primero en levantarse y componerse, salió a la sala rápido.

A los segundo ella aparecía con el saco encima, Haki abría la puerta de su habitación y salía con un kunai, también tenía los sharingan activados, se pegaron espalda con espalda, los tres.

\- Detecto ocho papá – Haki seguía con el kunai levantado

\- Parecen más – susurro – diez

\- ¿Por qué? – ella susurro – se supone que nadie nos conoce

\- Son ninjas, se mueven rápido, esconden su presencia – Sasuke estaba activando su rinnegan – harás el kamui y te iras con el

\- Estás loco, no voy a dejarte solo

\- Son ninjas, muy preparados

\- Ellos contra tres Uchihas

\- Sol – dijo molesto

\- Sasuke – lo imito

\- Ya no discutan – Haki movía la cabeza como siguiendo los movimientos de los afuera pretendían entrar – ¿no están asechando?

\- Parece

Se tensaron a la vez que forzaban la puerta, Sasuke sintió el miedo en la esencia de Sol, pero sentía la presión del chacra de Haki, si los atacaban en grupo podían sobrevivir, el todo caso usaría el rinnegan así le termine doliendo después. La puerta se abrió de golpe y el aire frio los cubrió, vio como los ninjas ingresaban saltando, posicionándose, ¿Quiénes eran?

Encendieron la luz y casi se le cae el shuriken al ver al culpable de eso, abrió la boca y la cerro, bajo la guardia.

\- Así que era verdad – el hombre hablo agitado – si son ustedes

Vio como Sol retrocedía, como Haki soltaba el kunai y como el hokage caminaba tropezando con todo, estaba muy pálido, ojeroso y tenía los ojos rojos.

\- Sol – Kakashi paso por su lado ignorándolo – estas viva

\- Ka.. – ella paso saliva – Kakashi

\- Maldición – tuvo que meterse en medio para que él no pueda acercarse – ¿sabes cuánto tiempo te hemos buscado? ¿Sabes que tuve que casi dejar Konoha sin ninjas por ti?

\- Detente – Sasuke lo sujetaba

\- Tú no te metas – lo empujo – todo para que estés aquí, tan tranquila

\- Kakashi yo – ella lo miro, como preguntándole que hacer

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – Kakashi giro a preguntarle - ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí con ella?

\- Eso no te importa

\- Estabas en misión – le grito – tienes que darme un reporte, es una orden

\- Es mi culpa – Sol grito – yo le pedí que no dijera nada

\- Tú te callas, alistas todo y te regresas a Konoha, ahí veré que hacer contigo, el castigo para un desertor es grande

\- Deja de decir estupideces Kakashi

\- Hokage – él le grito – que no se te olvide

\- No volveré – ella hablo – no lo hare

\- A las buenas o a las malas – miro a los anbus – sujétenla

\- No – Haki se colocó en posición de pelea

Kakashi estaba por tomar a Sol y la verdad no le importaba quemarlo, iba a activar el amateratsu cuando vio como el Hokage caía desmayado, vio que Haki lo miraba sorprendido y vio como los ojos de Sol empezaban a sangrar.

\- ¿Qué carajos hiciste?

\- Solo lo puse a dormir – toco sus ojos

\- Hokage – los anbus se agacharon

\- Solo está dormido, estaba loco, ¿Qué le paso?

\- Hace cuatro días salimos de Konoha, no ha comido ni dormido estos días, solo ha corrido, estaba iracundo

\- ¿Cómo se enteró? – Sasuke les pregunto gritando

\- Llego un reporte de esta aldea, alguien los debe haber delatado

\- ¿Jin? – miro a Sol

\- No, él no lo haría

\- Según nos dijeron, un mercader, vio a Sasuke cerca

Guardo sus armas y ayudo a los anbus a colocar a Kakashi sobre su cama improvisada, tenían razón él estaba hecho mierda, tenía ojeras muy marcadas. Tal vez no despertaría en dos días, se lo merecía.

\- Déjenlo aquí, ustedes pueden salir

\- No vamos a dejar al Hokage aquí

\- Estará bien – ella se acercó – yo lo cuidare

\- De acuerdo señorita Sol

Miro incrédulo como los anbus confiaban más en ella que en él, vio como ella le pedía a Haki agua y paños. Al rato estaba limpiándole el rostro y cubriéndolo, hacia frio después de todo.

Apagaron las luces y regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ellos estaban viéndose, como preguntándose qué hacer a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Depende de ti, si vuelves no

\- No quiero volver

\- Me quedare contigo entonces

Y lo haría siempre, se besaron y recostaron, esta vez solo por hoy dormirían juntos.


	31. Capitulo 30

30: Todos vuelven

Kakashi abrió los ojos y dudo por un segundo estar vivo, veía todo de colores, esas flores eran preciosas. ¿Flores? Cerró los ojos otra vez y ahora si vio un techo desgastado, después noto que estaba algo oscuro y demoro mucho en enfocar. ¿Dónde estaba? Trato de levantarse pero sentía que no podía, que no tenia energía para hacerlo, después recordó todo lo que había pasado.

Había salido de Konoha raudamente, no se preocupó en dormir o comer, solo se dedicó a correr y saltar, tenía que asegurarse que la mujer y el niño que habían visto eran ellos. Con algo de esfuerzo pudo sentarse, vio alrededor y por fin pudo recordar donde estaba, se retiró la banda ninja y maldijo. Había actuado a lo loco, sin importarle nada, sin ni siquiera pensar en él. Recordó la mirada de Sol, de confusión y alegría, de tristeza y culpabilidad, todo mezclado. Haki ¿Él era en verdad Haki? Ese niño que apenas le llegaba al pecho, ahora estaba enorme, casi tan alto como el, más serio pero seguía teniendo la mirada inocente.

Ella, más delgada pero hermosa, tan bella, tan ella. Sacudió su cabeza, los había encontrado, bueno el no, los había encontrado Sasuke, justo cuando se había resignado a perderla, justo cuando le había declaro muerta, ella aparecía, tan sonriente y altanera. Aparecía para volver a moverle todo, para hacer que su corazón le empiece a doler, que ese corazón lata otra vez tan rápido, tan violentamente que temía un paro cardiaco.

Pero estaba con él, con Sasuke. Estaba feliz con él y eso lo mataba, lo volvía a destruir, lo volvía a dejar sin deseos de vivir. Dejo de lamentarse, que imbécil había sido, imaginando una vida con ella, cuando ya ella tenía otra. Porque vio mucha complicidad entre esos dos, había algo más y pudo notarlo, en su olor, porque el olor de Sasuke estaba sobre ella, marcándola como suya.

Busco la esencia y metros haya la sentía, pero no estaba sola, él estaba ahí. Tal vez durmiendo, abrazados, besándose o haciéndolo. Gruño y empuño la mano, ¿Para qué vine? Se preguntó, para que había casi recorrido medio mundo, solo para ver lo feliz que era, como ella había sabido avanzar y como el había detenido su reloj de vida. Eso tenía que acabar, no podía seguir así, no podía permitirlo, tenía que largarse, dejar que Naruto sea el nuevo Hokage y poder irse lejos, donde no la viera, al menos ya sabría que estaba viva pero eso tal vez, lo mataría lentamente, porque creer que estaba muerta era mucho mejor a saber que estaba viva y no lo quería.

Se quitó la manta que tenía encima y pudo notar que donde estaba recostado era algo improvisado, algo que no pertenecía ahí, olio y el aroma de Sasuke lo movió, ¿esa sería su cama? ¿Entonces no dormían juntos? Se extrañó y pudo ponerse de pie, camino algo lento escondiendo su presencia porque ocultarse de tres Uchihas era como caminar en campo minado. Llego a la puerta en donde sentía el aroma de Sol, pego su oreja y no escucho nada, solo respiraciones, parecían dormir. Algo satisfecho regreso en sus pasos, porque si hubiera escuchado otra cosa estaba seguro que rompería la puerta y haría más locuras.

Camino tranquilo y observo todo, era demasiada sencilla, no tenía lujos o algo que llame la atención, ¿Cómo es que apenas se enteraba que existía esa aldea? Lo poco que había visto era que eran pobres, demasiado. Casas antiguas, sin pintura, ventanas rotas y paisaje lúgubre, además del terrible frio que hacía. Ahí estaba algo tibio pero sabía que alguien que no esté usando ropa abrigadora terminaría congelado, necesitaba beber agua. Se acercó al grifo y abrió la llave, salió agua, la toco y estaba helada, no le importo.

Se acercó y bebió, su cuerpo se estremeció porque no había bebido desde que salió de Konoha, con razón tenía los labios agrietados.

\- Te dará pulmonía – se paró de golpe y casi giro – esa agua es helada, déjame prepararte algo más tibio

\- No te molestes – no giro, se levantó la máscara – ya me voy

\- Te hará bien una sopa caliente

Ella parecía ignorarlo, pasó por su lado y la vio llenar una olla con agua, después encender la cocina y poner la olla ahí. Se quedó viendo su espalda, observando como movía sus manos, tal vez alistando algunas verduras, tenía que irse ose iría encima de ella.

\- Lo lamento Kakashi, sé que has sufrido, sé que debió ser terrible – ella giro a verlo – pero necesitaba alejarme, no podía seguir ahí, trate de desaparecer, sé que para ustedes debió ser duro, tan duro que no puedo mantener la mirada – entonces ella suspiro – pero ya está hecho y no puedo hacer nada para borrar lo que hice, solo pedirte disculpas y decirte que no me volverás a ver, no pienso incomodarte

\- ¿Y crees que con eso basta? – quería decirle tantas cosas – ¿decirme que te alejaras justo cuando te encuentro solucionara todo?

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

\- Que regreses conmigo – se alejó – que dejes de lado esa idea tonta de que estar con Sasuke es lo correcto, ¿Sabes que ahora tiene una hija con Sakura? ¿Sabes que esa niña necesitara a sus padres juntos? ¿te has planteado eso?

\- Si y créeme que eso me da terror pero no puedo simplemente cerrarme a la idea de que tal vez él y yo…

\- Despierta de eso, no existe él y tú, él ya tiene dos personas esperándolo

\- Sakura podría entender

\- Sakura lo ama, aunque ella diga que no, está esperándolo, con su hija, tu no debes ni siquiera tratar de romper eso

\- No lo haría

\- ¿Entonces qué haces con el aquí?

\- Podemos hacer que funcione

\- ¿Planeas vivir con Sasuke aquí? ¿Alejarlo de su hija?

\- Él podría ir a visitarla

\- ¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Pretendes tenerlo para ti siempre y dejar pedazos para su hija?

Vio como ella dejaba salir unas lágrimas, estaba siendo muy duro, pero tenía que serlo. El que ella este con él no era correcto, era una locura. Él ya tenía una familia formada, no tenía derecho a romperlo.

\- ¿Sabes cuánto te dolerá verlos juntos? Porque tienen que estar juntos por ella

\- Yo no hubiera estado junto al padre de Haki por él, porque un hijo no es una cuerda que ate a las personas, un hijo es un lazo de amor y respeto mas no un lazo de atadura con el cual te apoderas de algo o alguien

Paso saliva, ella tenía razón en eso, aquella frase lo descoloco, sabía que si Sasuke la amaba en verdad podría estar con ella porque Sarada no lo ataba a Sakura, los hacia padres, creaba aun lazo pero no era algo que los obligue a siempre estar juntos, ¿Cómo podía contradecir eso? ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba equivocada cuando había dicho algo hermoso? La atrajo a él y la abrazo, porque no podía decirle lo contrario. Porque no podía refutar esa frase, tenía que alejarse, dejarla seguir, porque si no lo hacia terminaría siendo lo nunca quiso ser, alguien egoísta.

\- Sol – paso saliva – piénsalo, será muy difícil

\- Lo sé – ella se alejó un poco – sé que será duro y habrá momentos en que tal vez me quiebre pero quiero intentarlo, quiero intentarlo

Esa determinación en sus ojos, no hizo nada más que romperle más el corazón, lo estaba rechazando por segunda vez. Lo estaba partiendo de forma formal, lo estaba sepultando de manera contundente.

\- Sé que si me lastima no tendré derecho a buscarte, lo dejaste claro aquella vez, tampoco podría

\- Lo que te dije aquella vez fue un arranque de ira que…

\- No te preocupes te entiendo, sé que te he lastimado

\- No Sol, no debí decirte eso, fui un maldito

\- No te disculpes, al contrario debo hacerlo

\- No – levanto la mano – sé que fui duro, tan duro que no sabes las veces que me maldecía por haberlo dicho

\- No tenías porque

\- Claro que sí, no era lo que sentía

\- Es lo que sientes, tienes derecho a expresarlo, sé que fui muy cruel contigo

\- Sol

\- No digas lo contrario porque ambos sabemos que estarías mintiendo, ahora por ejemplo he elegido estar al lado de Sasuke y te estoy lastimando otra vez, porque sé que sientes algo por mí, pero no puedo corresponderte, te quiero mucho, no dudes eso pero no te amo.

\- Lo sé – empuño las manos – soy yo el que no se resigna talvez porque sé que el camino que has elegido será doloroso, pero algo si puedo asegurarte

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si él te falla o el amor se acaba, yo te estaré esperando

Entonces ella sonrió con las lágrimas en los ojos, por ahora se resignaría a decirle eso, porque quería maldecirla, decirle que era un error pero no tenía derecho, no podía tampoco. Tenía que seguir, tal vez viéndole desde otro ángulo.

\- Por favor regresa a Konoha

\- Aun no estoy lista – se secó las lágrimas – aun no me siento lista para volver

\- Todos te esperan

\- Dudo eso, tal vez solo Naruto este feliz con mi retorno

\- Hinata, Temari, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Shikamaru y Sakura, porque casi me parte la cara cuando vio el documento que te declaraba muerta

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ella ha crecido, se ha vuelto una mujer, entiende a Sasuke y ha aceptado que él te ama, su hija la ha vuelto fuerte. Tal vez aun lo ame pero sé que ella podrá con esto, por eso no dudes en volver.

\- Tengo miedo

\- No tienes por qué, además Orochimaru pregunta por ti, parece que le caes bien

\- Imagino

\- ¿Cuál es la sopa que me sugeriste? Me ha dado hambre

\- Déjame prepararla rápido

\- ¿Y Sasuke?

\- Esta dormido, use mi sharingan para doparlo, si no ya estaría aquí gritando

\- Gracias por eso

La observo cocinar, estaba tratando de controlar el deseo de abrazarla o besarla, tenía que aceptar su decisión pero algo le decía que no. Ya le había dicho que le esperaría aunque sabía que esa espera tal vez sea eterna, tal vez en el otro mundo podrían ser algo que aquí jamás serian. Miro a otro lado, tenía que dejar de tener lastima por sí mismo, el amor no podía ser egoísta, amar a alguien significaba desearle la felicidad con él o sin él.

Suspiro y sintió unos brazos envolverlo, miro las manos cruzadas en su estómago, se quedó tan quieto que olvido como respirar.

\- Lo siento tanto, perdóname

\- No hay nada que perdonar – trato de respirar – tal vez ese es mi destino

\- Me siento tan mal, tan culpable – sintió que ella pegaba su rostro en su espalda

\- No tienes porque, yo me gane tu odio

\- No te odio

\- Entonces me gane el rechazo, te dije tantas cosas que..

\- Era lo que sentías, me lo merecía

\- No – giro y le sujeto los hombros – no te lo merecías

\- Sé que sí, desde el principio no supe definir lo que sentía, fui una completa tonta, ahora mi corazón esta donde habrá muchos líos y complicaciones, pero quiero seguirlo, tal vez pueda sobrellevarlos o tal vez no, tengo miedo y a la vez quiero arriesgarme, pero tampoco quiero lastimarte, por eso no quiero volver, porque siento que podría herirte y no lo mereces

\- Soy fuerte, no creas que eso me va a derrotar, puedo sobrellevarlo, sé que será algo difícil pero también tienes que ser fuerte, estaré para apoyarte siempre

\- El que digas eso no me tranquiliza, siento que te estoy atando

\- Tenemos un lazo, un lazo de cariño mutuo, amor, uno llega a crear muchos lazos, yo tengo uno con una Uchiha

\- Kakashi

Sabía que no debía pero le sujeto el rostro, pudo ver el nerviosismo en ella, el miedo, bajo el rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios, no se bajó la máscara, solo fue un roce, una despedida.

\- Gracias por dejarme hacer eso

\- Gracias a ti

Se separaron y ella siguió con lo suyo, esa había sido su despedida, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería simplemente largarse y beber vino.

\- No conocía esta aldea – trato de cambiar el tema

\- Es muy remota

\- Es raro que ningún Kage le haya tomado atención

\- Eres el primero –

\- Ya veo - escucho el sonido de algo moverse – Haki esta enorme

\- Sí, creo que será tan alto como tu

\- Tal vez más – seguía observando la casa – espero que en Konoha no se haya armado un jaleo

\- ¿Saliste sin permiso?

\- Más o menos

\- ¿Shikamaru se quedó a cargo?

\- No, deje a Sakura

\- Entonces si habrá problemas

\- Imagino, a no ser que Naruto haya llegado y bueno… tal vez venga

\- No – giro a verla – se supone que nadie sabría

\- Sakura le dirá

\- Pero el chiste era que nadie sepa dónde estoy, ahora si Naruto viene

\- Tendrás que enfrentarlo y yo de paso

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te declare muerta en un comunicado

\- ¿Me asesinaste?

\- Si, que podía hacer si no aparecías

\- No te culpo

\- Ahora tengo que redactar otro documento diciendo que fue un error de edición

\- Es tu culpa

\- Te equivocas, es tu culpa por desaparecer

\- Está bien – vio que acomodaba un plato en la mesa – siéntate, ya está, esto debe calentarte, tengo más para los chicos que te acompañan, deben tener frio afuera, los hare pasar

\- No es necesario, son anbus entrenados

\- Me importa un carajo eso, ellos son seres humanos

\- Está bien – se sentó – te has vuelto muy agresiva

La vio abrir y casi ordenar a los muchachos que ingresen, ellos dudaron pero lo hicieron, lo vieron y asintieron, les ofreció la comida pero eso sería quitarse la máscara y se supone que un anbu no hacia eso. Ella les dio privacidad y ellos cedieron. Sorprendido miro como empezaban a comer, decidió probar y casi su estómago hablo, estaba delicioso.

\- No entiendo como aguantaste tanto tiempo sin comer

\- Fui anbu

\- ¿Y eso que?

\- En muchas misiones, se pasaban días sin probar nada

\- Qué horror

\- No tanto, teníamos frutos secos

\- ¿Tú crees que yo sería buena anbu?

\- No – tenía la máscara abajo sin vergüenza – no podrías

\- Gracias por la sinceridad

\- El anbu por lo general carece de sentimentalismos, somos fríos, calculadores

\- No eres frio, diría que eres muy cariñoso

\- No soy anbu desde hace mucho

\- Dudo que hayas sido alguien frio

\- De joven lo era, distante con todos, cuando mi padre murió, fue peor, casi ni me fijaba en las personas, gracias a Obito pude ver ciertas cosas

\- Se lo que paso con tu padre, con Obito y Rin, lamento eso y agradezco, porque jamás me hubiera fijado en alguien frio

\- Me harás sonrojar

\- Tú no te sonrojas

\- ¿Qué te gusto de Sasuke? – se arriesgó con la pregunta

\- Tiene su virtudes, aunque es un mocoso – la vio hace run puchero con la boca – he notado que es otro a mi lado, que suele abrirse mucho conmigo, dice lo que piensa, expresa sus sentimientos

\- No es tan expresivo

\- Es que no saben tratarlo, o lo tratan como un adonis o lo tratan como un asesino, nunca buscan el término medio

\- ¿Y lo encontraste?

\- Si – la vio sonreír – le doy confianza de decirme algo pero también le dejo en claro las cosas, es un tira y afloja

\- Eso debe ser cansado

\- No mucho, solo sé que él desea encajar, tiene buenos sentimientos, además su sonrisa es linda

\- ¿Sonrisa?

\- Si, sonríe, no es un robot

\- Bueno digamos que lo conoces más que nosotros

\- Algo así

\- Estas delgada

\- Ya me lo han dicho

\- Deberías comer mas

\- Lo hago

\- Entonces algo no está bien, ¿No hay médicos aquí?

\- No, solo un ex ninja que podría ayudar

\- Demonios, hablare con los Kages para solucionar eso

\- Seria genial, hay niños que ni siquiera saben lo que es una ecuación de segundo grado

\- ¿Matemáticas?

\- Si claro, lectura y esas cosas

\- Eres maestra aquí ¿No?

\- Soy maestra, en mi mundo lo era

\- Porque no lo dijiste, en Konoha podrías haber trabajado en la academia

\- Es academia ninja, es diferente

\- Es lo mismo, todos aprenden a leer, escribir, sumas, restas o ¿acaso crees que nadie sabe dividir?

\- ¿Te pongo a prueba?

\- No me retes – sonrió

\- Haber te daré una ecuación de segundo grado, para niveles de secundaria

\- Listo

La vio correr, abrir un cajón y sacar una libreta, se acercó a él y escribió. Luego le entrego la libreta y el lápiz. Miro la hoja y vio una ecuación que bien podría resolver de dos maneras, se concentró y empezó, en algún lugar de su cerebro estaba la fórmula que podría empelar pero solo una imagen aparecía, "Icha Icha Paradise" sacudió su mente y volvió a concentrarse, recordó la formula y empezó. Al rato le entregaba la libreta, ella reviso y sonrió.

\- Vaya, se ve que si sabias hacerla

\- Te lo dije

\- Probamos una nivel universitario

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Digamos nivel Hokage

\- Bien

La vio volver a sonreír, puso la libreta en la mesa, el reviso y ahora sí que tuvo que ver dos veces el ejercicio, ¿Qué demonios era eso? No entendía nada, podía empezar por, ¿Eso era ese símbolo?

\- ¿Qué es esto? – la miro

\- Es una ecuación cuadrática, no tan difícil

\- ¿Y qué diablos se supone que debo hacer primero?

\- La naturaleza de las raíces

\- Ya veo, ¿Lleva una formula?

\- Si

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Se supone que tú debes saberla

\- No la se

\- No deberías ser Hokage entonces

\- Dudo mucho que Naruto entienda esto, ni yo lo comprendo

\- ¿Naruto?

\- Planeo cederle mi puesto

\- Aun lo veo un poco loco

\- Ha madurado, la paternidad lo ha centrado algo pero tiene sus arranques

\- Entonces espera

\- No quiero, ser Hokage es una carga extrema, me estoy haciendo viejo, mira mis canas

\- Tu cabello es plateado

\- Entonces podrás diferenciar las canas

\- Yo veo todo igual

\- Tienes que revisar mejor

La vio agacharse y revisar su cabello, lo había conseguido, ahora tenía una vista privilegiada de sus senos, estaba sin sujetador y podía ver el nacimiento de un pezón, tal vez si se agachaba más podría ver todo.

\- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?

Regreso a su posición rápido como un resorte, los anbus que ya descansaban en la sala pequeña se pararon, ella sonrió de lado y camino directo a Sasuke, que tenía la mirada iracunda y los ojos cansados.

\- Debo felicitarte, saliste del genjutsu

\- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? – Sasuke la miro serio

\- Necesitaba hablar con él, a solas

\- ¿De qué?

\- Asuntos personales

\- ¿No puedo saberlos?

\- En su momento

\- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

\- No, tranquilízate y compórtate, Kakashi necesitaba alimento, los anbus estaban afuera en ese frio

\- Me importa un carajo

\- Ya basta – ella grito haciendo que Sasuke y el den un salto pequeño, se alisto por si empezaban a pelear – ya basta de tonterías, te comportas o te largas

Quiso hablar porque Sol se estaba arriesgando con Sasuke, su ex alumno la miro fijamente y después lo miro, ya se había subido la máscara, vio como chistaba y como caminaba directo a la cocina, lo vio beber agua. Después se sentó frente a él y se quedó viéndolo. Era tan incómodo, lo tenía al frente observándolo.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – casi se cae de la silla al escuchar a Sasuke - ¿No escuchaste mi pregunta?

\- Si – se compuso – ya me siento bien

\- Entonces debes irte

\- Sasuke – Sol hablo tan bajo pero tan afiladamente que temió por su vida

\- Konoha está desprotegida sin el – vio que Sasuke giro a ver a Sol – es el Hokage

\- Se ira cuando tenga que hacerlo, nadie lo está echando ¿O sí? – Sol mira tan fijamente a Sasuke que otra vez temió por su vida

\- Creo que debo irme

\- No – Sol le sonrió – descansaras primero, estas débil

\- Pero

\- Voy a insistir Kakashi – ella le sonrió y tuvo más miedo

\- Claro como ordenes

Rio un poco pero la sonrisa se le fue al ver la cara de Sasuke, este tenía la mirada sádica y molesta. No podía resistir esa presión, estaba pensando en alguna excusa o algo que haga que Sasuke se vaya.

\- Sakura te envía saludos – se le ocurrió, pero a penas soltó el nombre se arrepintió, la mirado de su ex alumno se tornó oscura – claro que – paso saliva – ella lo dijo sin tanta efusividad

\- Uhm – él se acomodó bien - ¿Naruto?

\- En misión, aunque ya debe estar en la aldea

\- Uhm – lo seguía viendo - ¿te gusto la comida?

\- Si

"Demonios" esa conversación era la más tensa que tenía en años, era como si la mirada de Sasuke lo estuviera taladrando.

\- Ya deja de verlo así – Sol se acercó – estas poniéndolo incomodo

\- Solo lo veo

\- Sasuke – su ex alumno suspiro y cambio su mirada – es mejor que vayas a descansar, aun es de madrugada

\- Él está en mi cama –

\- Eso lo podemos solucionar – ella sonrió – Le daré mi habitación a Kakashi y dormiré con Haki

\- No te preocupes, puedo quedarme aquí, además los anbus están y

\- Está bien, dormiré contigo – Sasuke vio a Sol – solo porque tenemos muchos invitados

\- Está bien – ella le sonrió a Sasuke y vio complicidad – espérame ahí

\- Claro

Sasuke le dio una última mirada y se fue, por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad, se había sentido tan incómodo. Tan estudiado.

\- Discúlpalo

\- No, es un encanto, ya lo he tratado antes

\- Estaba siendo un idiota

\- Se ve que lo tienes bajo control

\- No me gusta hablarle fuerte pero a veces tengo que hacerlo, aun cree que es un mocoso

\- ¿No te ha faltado el respeto?

\- No, tampoco lo haría, tiene sus límites, se comporta como un niño pero no es un cobarde

\- Lo tendré presente

\- Bueno, descasa un poco, los chicos pueden acomodarse

\- Si no te preocupes, gracias por la comida

\- De nada

\- Estaba muy deliciosa, gracias

\- Abrígate, ahora les daré mantas a todos

\- No te moleste

\- Por favor, déjame hacer eso

No le pudo replicar, la vio regresar con varias mantas, los anbus le agradecieron el abrigo y la comida, al rato todo estaba oscura otra vez, él estaba mejor, tenía el corazón más tranquilo. Cerro los ojos y después de mucho tiempo, no necesito beber algo para dormir, el sueño lo golpeo al instante.

* * *

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sol, ella le mantenía la mirada, desafiándolo. Estaban así ya por varios minutos, sin decir nada solo viéndose, hablando sin abrir la boca.

\- Estoy cansada, mañana será un día largo, mejor acuéstate

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo? – estaba furioso

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Estas burlándote de mí – le grito suave – primero me encierras en un genjutsu, tuve que gastar chacra para salir, te encuentro muy cerca de él y ahora asi de fácil me dices duérmete

\- ¿y que se supone que debo decirte?

\- Discúlpate, explicaciones

\- No tengo nada que explicar, necesitaba hablar con el

\- Hubiera sido sencillo que me lo digas

\- ¿Me hubierais dejado hablar a solas?

\- No

\- ¿Lo vez? Por eso lo hice

\- No lo justifica

\- Ay Sasuke ya deja de eso ¿sí? Estoy cansada

\- Me importa una mierda eso, y para terminar me haces quedar como un niño frente a el

\- Estas siéndolo ahora

\- ¿Así? – se acercó – ¿estoy siendo un niño?

\- Si – ella no retrocedió ni un centímetro, no le temía – te lo voy a decir otra vez, te comportas o te largas

\- ¿Así de fácil de echaras? – se burlo

\- No tientes a mi paciencia Sasuke, he tenido un día largo

\- Sácame – la reto – sácame de una vez si puedes

\- Kakashi está aquí, mi hijo está aquí, no quedare como una histérica por tu culpa – apago la luz – si no vas a dormir lárgate

La vio recostarse y cubrirse, lo dejo con la palabra en la boca, estuvo mucho tiempo de pie observando, escuchando como su respiración se volvía lenta y armoniosa, "Genial" se gritó, se había dormido. La muy imbécil se había dormido sin importarle su molestia.

Suspiro y medito, podía largarse y dejarla sola, total parecía muy feliz de ver al estúpido de Kakashi. Estaba malditamente celoso, estúpidamente molesto, tal vez solo estaban platicando, ella le sujetaba el cabello, nada que indique sexo o coquetería, no vio eso pero se sentía tal molesto.

Termino acostándose al lado, tenía un poco de sueño, aún era de madrugada, podía dormir un poco y su rabia tal vez se iría, la sintió moverse y casi la empuja cuando ella inconscientemente le coloco la pierna encima, no quería que lo tocara.

Pero como era de esperarse su cuerpo reacciono de forma contraria, su mano llego hasta la pierna y la acaricio, subió hasta el trasero y lo trazo, sonrió de lado.

Sus malditas hormonas estaban ordenando, se giró para tenerla al frente, su mano pudo quedar libre y empezar a acariciar un seno, ella pareció despertar y lo vio algo dormida aun.

\- ¿No que estabas molesto?

\- Shu – la callo siguió masajeando

\- Tenemos muchos invitados

\- ¿Y eso no te excita más?

\- Pervertido – ella quiso darse la vuelta pero no la dejo

\- Me lo debes, hoy íbamos a hacerlo

\- Íbamos – logro girarse, dándole la espalda

\- Lo haremos

\- Uy si

La abrazo por detrás y tuvo más acceso al cuerpo, su mano ya estaba en esa zona, acariciándola. Ella poco a poco fue soltándose y dejándose ir.

\- Sasuke

\- Uhm – beso el cuello

\- Van a sentirlo

\- No

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Déjamelo a mí, si gritas se enteraran

Le bajo el pantalón corto y empezó a hacerla suya, sabía que estaba siendo algo duro pero seguía molesto, de esta forma podría sacar toda su furia.

* * *

Sol observo el paisaje, estaba mirando por la ventana de la cocina, aun nadie despertaba pero ella ya estaba preparando algo desde muy temprano. Sasuke seguía dormido, el maldito mocoso se había pasado, fue algo brusco mientras lo hacían. Sabía que era su arranque de celos por haberlos visto, no estaban haciendo nada malo pero si estaban muy juntos, miro a la dirección en donde el Hokage dormía.

Kakashi no daba señal de vida, solo respiraba acompasado, ¿en que momento de había girado y estaba boca a abajo durmiendo pasivamente? esa conversación regreso a su mente, el había sido noble, le había dicho que la esperaría y eso le estrujaba el corazón, ¿cómo podía hacerle eso? ¿Cómo podía dejarlo así?

No podía hacer nada, no podía darle falsas esperanzas cuando su corazón estaba con el mocoso, suspiro y regreso a su quehacer, la puerta de Haki se abrió y su hijo salió algo adormilado.

\- Buenos días Mamá

\- Buenos días amor, ve a darte una ducha

\- ¿Cómo está? – Haki señalo a Kakashi

\- Duerme, está bien

\- Qué bueno y ¿Sasuke?

\- Aún sigue dormido, estuvimos hablando mucho a noche

\- ¿Volveremos a Konoha? – Haki bajo la voz

\- No aun hijo, no me siento preparada

\- Ya veo – Haki giro su cuello – no me siento bien

Se acercó y toco su frente, tenía razón, estaba ardiendo, tal vez el recibir el aire frio anoche lo afecto, abrió el cajón y busco alguna medicina, debía tener una que baje la fiebre.

\- Esto servirá – saco unas pastillas

\- Gracias, mi cabeza retumba

\- Tómala, pero primero debes tener algo en el estómago, ve a darte una ducha y estará listo el desayuno

\- Si mamá

Y sí que estaba mal, lo vio caminar lento y abrir el baño. Cuando se cerró la puerta giro a ver al Hokage, seguía laxo, los anbus habían salido a revisar la aldea, estaba segura que se armaría un jaleo, era la primera vez que un Hokage pisaba ese lugar, los pobladores estarían al tanto, sabrían su verdad.

\- Buenos días – escuchó a Sasuke

\- Hola – siguió moviendo la sopa, tenía arroz también

\- ¿No es temprano? – el mosco tenía el cabello algo revuelto

\- Kakashi necesita alimentarse, ayer solo comió algo pequeño

\- Ya veo – sintió el aire de celos – todo es para Kakashi

\- Podemos compartir – giro a verlo – es mi invitado

\- Disculpa, había olvidado que es tu casa

\- Contigo no se puede – le paso la medicina – Haki se siente mal, le daré esto

\- ¿Qué tiene? – el semblante de Sasuke cambio

\- Fiebre, al parecer el aire frio le hizo daño

\- Demonios, ¿no tienes algo más fuerte?

\- No, recuerda que aquí las medicinas son todo un privilegio

\- Demonios, esto tardara horas en actuar

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

\- Combinarlas

\- Oye no vas a experimentar

\- Sakura me enseño un par de cosas, estará bien

\- Le agradeceré a Sakura entonces

\- Si

Vio que el abría el cajón y buscaba más medicina, al rato Haki salía del baño algo mejorado pero tenía los ojos hinchados, las mejillas coloradas. Vio como Sasuke se acercó y le tocaba, los vio platicar y vio como el mocoso revisaba la garganta de su hijo, después se concentraba en revisar su espalda.

\- Parece ser que será la garganta, su pecho silva

\- Wau, ya eres medico

\- Sakura

\- Si ya veo

\- Al menos fue bueno pasar tiempo con ella

\- Eso veo

No sentía celos, solo envidia de que él sepa hacer eso y ella no. Si sasuke estaba buscando escenita de celos estaba en el lugar equivocado, ella no era celosa, nunca lo había sido, siempre supo controlar eso.

\- Primero comerás y después tomaras estas pastillas

\- ¿Las tres?

\- Si las tres, actuaran rápido

\- Ojala no lo dopen

\- No lo harán, solo contienen excipientes y analgésicos

\- Ok, medico

\- No te burles

\- No lo hago

Al rato estaba todo servido, se apresuró a despertar a Kakashi, primero lo llamo pero nada, después se agacho y le susurró al oído y nada.

\- Kakashi – toco su hombro –¿ estas vivo?

Aunque se burló primero su sonrisa se apagó cuando toco y sintió su cuello frio, se alarmo y lo giro, tenía la máscara puesta y estaba algo pálido, se agacho tanto hasta tener su nariz pegada a la suya, sintió la respiración pequeña y lenta.

\- Kakashi – hablo más fuerte – hey

Pero nada, miro de reojo como Sasuke la miraba tan serio que cualquiera se hubiera orinado encima pero ella sonrió de lado, otra vez estaba celoso, bueno ahora si le daba la razón, algo divertida se acercó al oido del hombre y le empezó a susurrar cosas.

\- Deja de fingir para tenerme cerca, Sasuke está a punto de explotar – le dijo tan suave que solo él podría escuchar

\- Hueles bien – escucho suave, agradeció que su cabello este suelto y los pueda cubrir

\- Prepare algo delicioso, vamos

\- Está bien

Retrocedió y hablo fuerte, Kakashi fingió a penas despertar y miro desconcertado todo, ella le daría un óscar a mejor actuación, giro a ver a Sasuke que tenía la mirada clavada en ella, después giro el rostro y se sentó en la mesa.

\- ¿Esta vez no invitaras a los anbus?

\- Después, estan revisando la aldea

\- Ya veo – Sasuke seguía con la mirada a Kakashi que fue al baño

\- Deja de incomodarlo

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? –

\- Es el Hokage, llegó aquí en cuatro días sin comer, es lo menos que puedo hacer

\- Yo te busque por años

\- Te recuerdo que nunca te pedí eso

\- Lo tengo claro

\- Mama – Haki suspiro – por hoy podrían por favor dejar de discutir, me duela la cabeza

\- Lo siento mi amor – se asustó – lo siento

\- Gracias – Haki miro a Sasuke

\- Las disculpas del caso – Sasuke bajo la mirada sin antes darle una a ella que la dejo helada

\- Bien empecemos, Kakashi se tomara su tiempo

\- Si mamá

Sasuke comió en silencio, Haki estaba algo extraño, ¿Seria la fiebre? Tal vez, Kakashi salió del baño y tenía otra camiseta, al parecer se había aseado, se sentó frente a Sasuke y miro el plato, después a Sasuke.

\- Come por favor – le dijo

El la miro y aunque dudando se bajó la máscara, vio que Sasuke automáticamente lo miraba y después miraba a otro lugar.

\- Ya me viste antes Sasuke

\- ¿Y eso que?

\- No tienes que desviar la mirada

\- Quiero hacerlo

\- No soy paletudo como creías

\- Ya lo tengo claro

Ella rio y siguió comiendo, giro alarmada cuando Haki dejo la cuchara y toco su cabeza, kakashi y Sasuke también lo quedaron viendo.

\- ¿Te duele mucho?

\- Hincones – Haki suspiro – creo que tomare eso de una vez

\- Debería revisarlo un médico, tal vez su sharingan le esté afectando

\- No lo he usado en mucho tiempo

\- Puede ser eso, cuando no usaba el sharingan solía darle dolores de cabeza, pero son menores a los que te dan cuando usas seguido el poder

\- Tampoco los he usado y no tengo esos dolores

\- Mis ojos han estado picándome – Haki miro tímido a Sasuke – por momentos se me nubla la vista

\- ¿Y a penas me lo dices? – le grito y se disculpó – Debiste decirme

\- No quería preocuparte, además aquí las medicinas cuestan demasiado caro

\- Pero Haki es importante

Su hijo suspiro y tomo las pastillas, ¿sería acaso el haber dejado la medicina que le preparo Orochimaru? Nunca fue por la revisión, tal vez era eso, tenía que volver al sonido para pedir más.

La sola idea de volver la hizo temblar y sonreír, Orochimaru era un remolino de emociones, tal vez pase por el sonido antes de regresar a Konoha.

\- ¿Volverás? – Kakashi seguía comiendo

\- Parece que sí, pero antes iré al sonido

\- Ya veo, ¿Cuándo estarás en Konoha?

\- No lo sé aun, tal vez en lo que menos imaginas

\- Trata que de no pasen años

\- No será así esta vez, he estado pensándolo

\- Entonces me quedo tranquilo

\- Si, gracias por venir

\- No debes agradecérmelo

\- Si debo, gracias por todo

Kakashi le dedico una sonrisa sincera y después siguieron comiendo, miraba de reojo a Haki, él estaba entre tranquilo y adolorido, tal vez si era el momento de regresar y ver qué sucede con Sasuke, si su amor era tan grande como para afrontar lo que venía.

Una hora después estaban a las afueras de la aldea, Sol veía como Kakashi se alejaba, seguido de sus anbus. Sabía que ahora la mirarían raro en la aldea y sabrían quién era en verdad, era mejor irse. Dio la vuelta y observo a Sasuke. El, la miraba serio y podía jurar que seguía celoso.

\- Es hora Haki, mañana partiremos al sonido

\- No tendré tiempo de despedirme

\- Si, seremos breves

\- Es casi como si huyeras otra vez

\- Tengo que ir al sonido por Haki

\- Antes no querías ir a Konoha, llega Kakashi y ahora te dio por volver

\- Dije sonido

\- Después iras a Konoha

\- ¿No querías eso?

\- Me sorprende tu cambio

\- Tal vez empieces a dudar estando ahí

\- ¿Te refieres a Sakura?

\- Si

\- Mis sentimientos son claros

\- Eso lo veremos cuando estemos ahí

Sujeto de la mano a Haki y camino, tenía que hacer maletas otra vez, menos mal no tenía mucho que empacar, esperaba que Jin no la termine odiando.


	32. Capitulo 31

31: Descubrimientos

Sasuke observo la espalda de Sol, estaban caminando rumbo al sonido. Ya llevaban casi tres días de camino, su equipaje era poco, casi nada por decirlo exactamente, ella había insistido en dejar todo lo material, solo llevaban ropa y algunas cosas. Tenía un vago presentimiento, algo en su pecho que lo estremecía, como si no estuviera haciendo lo correcto, tampoco admitiría que estaba muy nervioso, sabía que cuando pisen suelo de Konoha tendría que idear un plan de vida, algo que no lo haga sentir miserable, algo que no lastime a Sakura o su hija.

El solo pensar en Sarada lo hacía dudar, ¿Ella aceptaría a Sol? ¿Estaría de acuerdo? Ahora solo era una bebe pero crecería y tal vez en un futuro lo llegue a despreciar por no haberse quedado con su madre. Él se sentiría algo traicionado si se ponía en su lugar, tal vez se estaba arriesgando mucho. Nada le costaba casarse con Sakura y darle un hogar como debía de ser pero su corazón estaba colado por Sol, se resistía a tener algo con Sakura, bien podía soportarla y vivir bajo el mismo techo pero dormir con ella, besarla, decirle te amo sería una misión imposible.

Tampoco quería lastimarla, no tenía derecho, Sakura ya le había dado lo mejor de su vida y tampoco podía faltarle el respeto, también tenía que darle un lugar, no solo dejarla como la que le dio una hija, si no como la madre de Sarada, una Uchiha. Pero cambiar su apellido solo se podía casándose, y él era el único Uchiha libre.

¿Qué hacer? No podía pensar con claridad, amaba a Sol, estaba seguro pero su corazón también estaba ocupado por su hija, quería tenerla a su lado siempre, no podía simplemente decirle a Sakura que se la llevaría, y eso de ir a visitarla solo por unos días no le gustaba, ¿Entonces que decía hacer? "Es en serio" se gritó, ¿ahora que ya había conseguido por decirlo así, que ella regrese se ponía a dudar? Era un desastre emocional, por eso no le gustaba mezclar nada, era demasiado cansado.

\- Descansemos – Sol lo trajo a la realidad - ¿Todo bien?

\- Si – escondió su mirada, sabía que tenía los ojos distraídos – todo bien

\- No sabes mentir o tal vez no puedes mentirme

\- Ideas tuyas

\- Estas asustado ¿No?

Giro a verla, ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? El simple hecho de verla y quedarse callado le daba la respuesta correcta a ella, que idiota estaba siendo.

\- Imagino que estas confundido, que estás pensando en cómo lo tomara Sakura y Sarada, en si estás haciendo lo correcto o no, es lo normal. No creas que estoy tranquila

\- No puedo ocultarte nada

\- No debes, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, nunca te fallaría

\- Quiero que Sarada viva con nosotros

\- Sasuke eso es imposible

\- Lo sé pero quiero que sea posible

\- Sakura nunca dejaría a su hija, en su lugar tampoco lo haría

\- No quiero que crezca pensando que su padre la abandono

\- Entonces cásate con Sakura, formen la familia que son

\- ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Y tú?

\- Yo no tenga nada que ver ahí

\- Te amo

\- A veces no puedes tener todo lo que quieres

\- ¿Por qué ahora me estás diciendo eso? ¿Planeas acaso algo?

\- Lo único que quiero es que nuestros hijos sean felicites, Haki ya está acostumbrado a no tener una figura paterna, pero Sarada no, es una bebe y

\- Es por Kakashi ¿No es así? Él te dijo algo y ahora…

\- No lo metas

\- Es por él, hablaste algo y casi estas terminando todo

\- Te planteo las cosas

\- No lo parece

\- Sasuke, se realista. Llegaremos a Konoha, ¿Planeas mudarte conmigo?

\- Si

\- ¿Y Sarada?

\- La puedo visitar

\- ¿En verdad quieres eso?

\- Me gustaría vivir con ella y contigo pero….

\- No se puede, Sakura es su madre y debe estar con ella. Lo que temes es que crezca con resentimiento a ti por abandonarla, creerá que dejaste a su madre por estar conmigo, sé que es eso y tal vez sea cierto

\- ¿Y tú solución es casarme con Sakura?

\- Si quieres darle una familia a tu hija debes hacerlo, ella es su madre, merece un lugar como tal

\- Planeo darle el apellido Uchiha

\- ¿Eso solo se logra mediante en lazo matrimonial?

\- Si pero, puedo cambiar las reglas

\- ¿Ella aceptara?

\- No lo se

\- Tienes que tener claras las ideas

\- ¿Qué quieres tú?

\- Nada

\- No me vengas con eso ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- Seguir alejada de Konoha, estaba bien en esa aldea

\- Oh si, viviendo feliz

\- Así no haya tenido lujos era feliz, sin ningún lio o discusiones, estaba haciendo mi vida, empezando otra vez

\- Estabas truncando el deseo de Haki, él quiere ser un ninja

\- Lo hubiera podido lograr

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Enseñando a los niños? No me hagas reír

\- ¿Y cómo sería un buen ninja? ¿recibiendo tus enseñanzas?

\- Si

\- No gracias, sé que como has sido y se lo peligroso que puedes ser

\- ¿peligroso?

\- Si, lo eres, Haki estaba bien, jamás dejaría que un mocoso lo instruya

\- A este mocoso le abriste las piernas muchas veces

Sabía que ella bien podría romperle la cara por decirle eso, sabía que estaba excediéndose y que Haki así este algo alejado jugando con unas aves podría haberlo escuchado pero quería verla rabiar, aún estaba molesto. Ella parecía querer romper todo y largarse otra vez, pero ¿Por qué cuando estaban tan cerca del sonido? Tenía la mirada clavada de Sol, como si ella tratara de calcular todo lo que diría, como si buscara la mejor respuesta.

\- Y eso es lo que nos diferencia y lo que nunca nos dejara estar juntos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que aun te falta mucho

Le dio la espalda, quiso hacerla girar pero la frase empezó a taladrarle el cerebro "aun te falta mucho" ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? El que ella tenga más años como decía no le daba el derecho a decir que él no sabía nada de la vida.

\- ¿Qué mierda significa eso? – ella se detuvo sin mirarlo

\- Cuando tengas la respuesta me entenderás, mocoso

La iba a mandar al demonio peor sintió algo en su pierna, vio y noto a una serpiente, ya estaban cerca. Se sentó y se quedó observando como ella charlaba con Haki, estaban riéndose, compartiendo. ¿Él podría hacer eso con Sarada? ¿Podría tener ese tipo de relación con su hija? Tal vez podrían, tal vez él llegue a ese nivel. ¿Entonces ella tenía razón en decirle que aún le faltaba mucho? Se quedó meditando, al rato ella dijo "Continuemos" se levantó y siguió caminando lento, pensando, analizando.

* * *

Sol observo la entrada a la guarida, había cambiado, ahora al menos tenía unas escaleras. Bajo con cuidado ayudando a Haki, se sentía demasiado nerviosa, no había visto a Orochimaru desde aquella vez y la verdad no quería verlo. Además Sasuke parecía muy concentrado en todo, como si la analizara y eso le daba miedo. No quería que nada del pasado salga a la luz, menos ahora que estaban peleados por decirlo así.

Al llegar al laboratorio se quedó asombrada, todo era diferente, como si hubieran modernizado todo. La luz era fuerte, nada lúgubre, pudo reconocer ciertas cosas como, ese aparato que parecía un mp3, algo de música salía de ahí. ¿En serio era un mp3? Camino rápido para verlo más de cerca y si, si era un reproductor. ¿De dónde lo había sacado el sanin? La música que sonaba parecía de ópera, suave, melodiosa, la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba donde.

\- Es mi nueva adquisición – la voz del científico la asusto, giro y lo tenía tan cerca ¿Era él?

\- ¿Orochimaru? – demonios, estaba más joven que la última vez

\- ¿Sol? – el sonrió e imito su tono

\- ¿En verdad eres tú?

\- Eso debo preguntar - el científico la atrajo y la abrazo – tanto años querida

Al sentirse envuelta en esos brazos, pudo notar la diferencia, él estaba algo más bajo, tal vez dos centímetros menos, su olor seguía siendo el mismo pero su piel estaba más tersa, ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía? Se dejó abrazar y sintió un escalofrió cuando la nariz del hombre recorrió su cuello.

\- si eres tu Sol

\- claro que sí, me has sorprendido

\- ¿Por qué? – se alejó un poco

\- Esta más joven, ¿Qué te hiciste?

\- Digamos que unas pruebas

\- Demonios quisiera rejuvenecer

\- Estas joven, tu piel se conserva bien

\- Ahora parezco mayor que tu

\- No querida – los dedos del hombre acariciaron su rostro – aun eres hermosa

\- Aun

\- Lo seguirás siendo

\- Ya basta – Se alejó un poco al escuchar a Sasuke – a lo que hemos venido

\- Hola Sasuke, que alegría verte. ¿Cómo está tu esposa e hija?

\- Mi hija está bien – Sasuke miro de mala manera a Orochimaru – no estoy casado

\- ¿En serio? Como vi a Sakura usando el símbolo Uchiha con orgullo, pensé que estaban casados

Sol sonrió de lado, así que Sasuke ya le había permitido a Sakura usar el símbolo, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Qué más le ocultaba? Sintió un pequeño hincón en el pecho pero sabía que ese el camino que estaba eligiendo y las palabras de Kakashi resonaron en su mente.

\- Deja de decir tonterías – Sasuke minimizo todo – a lo que hemos venido

\- Orochimaru – Sol ni miro a Sasuke – Haki ha tenido malestares

\- ¿En serio? – El científico se acercó a Haki – Que grande estas

\- Gracias maestro – haki le sonrió

\- No soy tu maestro, ya quisiera serlo

\- Mamá me dijo que tal vez podrías enseñarme un par de cosas, estaremos un tiempo aquí

\- ¿En serio? – orochimaru la miro

\- Sí, no volveré a Konoha aun, espero no te moleste la idea

\- Me agrada, sabes que el sonido está abierto para ti querida

\- Gracias

Orochimaru se encargó de revisar a Haki, al milímetro revisaba todo. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Sasuke, como si quisiera decirle algo. No le tomo importancia y siguió observando al sanin, este le daba miradas rápidas y guiños de ojo. No cabía duda que era un atrevido.

\- Bien – Orochimaru suspiro – sus ojos no se han recuperado por completo, sugiero el tratamiento por veinte días y veremos qué pasa, sin embargo también me gustaría que siempre use las gotas, y si digo siempre es por siempre

\- Entonces la cura no es una cura por decirlo así

\- En parte pero le ayuda mucho

\- Entonces no se diga más, la usara

\- De acuerdo

\- ¿Tienes que prepararla?

\- No, hice muchas y aun sirven – abrió algo parecido a un refri – aquí hay varios

\- Wau, tu siempre tan precavido

Saco los goteros y rápidamente coloco dos gotas en cada ojo de su hijo, Haki parecía aliviado. Al rato el científico les señalaba sus habitaciones, como era de suponerse, ella estaría con Haki y Sasuke no había replicado. Le pareció extraño, casi inaudito.

\- Bien, hare que preparen algo de comer

\- Puedo hacerlo

\- Eres mi invitada, seria grosero

\- Vamos sé que te mueres por comer lo que hago

\- Eres una presumida Sol

\- Claro que si

El científico estiro su mano para guiarla a la cocina, Haki se quedó en la habitación para darse un baño y descansar, Sasuke se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo y ella se dejó guiar.

\- Mira lo que hice aquí – la cocina era hermosa

\- Modernizaste todo

\- Si, en Konoha han actualizado algo las cosas, me dijeron que usaron algo que tu trajiste, les sirvió de mucho

\- ¿Mi móvil?

\- ¿Qué e seso?

\- Un aparato que sirve para hacer llamadas, como un teléfono

\- Ya veo – el científico se quedó pensando – es esa cosas que suena mucho, tengo uno en mi laboratorio

\- No lo vi

\- Lo escondí, me pareció extraño

\- Bien que quieres que haga

\- No me digas eso, se me vienen muchas ideas a la mente

\- Ay vamos – se puso nerviosa

\- En serio, tu olor sigue siendo magnifico

\- Gracias

\- Como envidio a Sasuke, él puede tenerte

\- Ni tanto

\- ¿Cómo van?

\- Digamos que estamos peleados, por momentos no sé cómo controlarlo, es tan voluble

\- Es muy joven, además el tener una hija lo está mortificando, imagino que querrá darle una familia pero no será con su madre

\- Él debe elegir lo mejor para ella

\- ¿Y qué crees tú que será lo mejor?

\- Quedarse con Sakura, darle ese hogar que todo niño quiere, sé que un hijo no ata a nadie pero, también se lo mucho que puede doler crecer sin tus padres

\- Lo dices por Haki

\- Si, sé que él quisiera tener un padre

\- ¿No le quieres dar ese trabajo a Sasuke?

\- No sabe ni tratar a su hija, por Dios no la ve hace meses

\- Estaba buscándote

\- Me puso en primer lugar dejando a su hija e lado, ¿Cómo podría aceptar a un hombre que hace eso?

\- Me estás diciendo que hubieras preferido que él no te buque, que se dedique a su hija

\- Claro que sí, su hija es lo primero, yo nunca hubiera puesto a alguien sobre Haki, él es lo primero y único importante para mí, Sasuke no entiende eso

\- Entonces ningún hombre podrá tener tu corazón completo

\- No, todo aquel que quiera algo conmigo, debe saber que solo será un complemento en mi vida, mas no una prioridad

\- Sabias palabras

\- Mi hijo es lo primero y soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el

\- Me consta y la verdad quisiera que sigas haciéndolo

\- No tienes tanta suerte

\- Déjame tenerla

\- No

Empezaron a reír mientras sacaba algunos implementos, por momentos sentía el coqueteo de Orochimaru, tentándola a portarse mal, rozando su mano, su cabello.

* * *

Sasuke seco su cabello de mala manera, estaba harto, quería irse. No entendía porque estaba así, no podían ser solo celos, estaba cansado de pensar. Además no quería volver a Konoha y verla, sabía que Sakura ya estaba usando el símbolo Uchiha, el mismo se lo había sugerido y claro los demás creerían que ya se habían casado, pero no era así. Solo lo usaba por ser la madre de Sarada pero maldición, ¿cómo les haría entender eso? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Se sentía cansado, asqueado, tal vez si aceptaba un misión larga podría relajarse, estaba meditando dejar a Sol, darse un tiempo, nada era fácil como antes, ahora también cargaría con la culpa de ver sufrir a su hija, por estar con Sol y dejar a Sakura, por dejar a Sol y estar solo por ella con Sakura.

Que difícil, que cansado, tenía que relajarse, sacar ese peso de su pecho. Abrió la puerta y salió, trato de esconder su chacra, no quería que ella lo sienta, tal vez si se iba a dar un paseo le haga bien. Escucho ruido en la cocina, al parecer aún seguía cocinando, se acercó lento, sin hacer ruido.

Ella estaba moviendo algo en la olla, Orochimaru estaba observándola, concentrado en lo que ella hacía.

\- Dale un oportunidad – el sanin dijo

\- Eso hice, bueno eso hago por decirlo así, pero ya lo note nervioso

\- Ahora en Konoha les toca algo más difícil, ¿No hubiera sido mejor quedarse ahí?

\- Eso quise pero el insistió, y bueno le hice algo de caso porque quiero que vea que no es fácil, estaremos caminando de puntillas siempre y la verdad no me agrada eso

\- Pero tampoco puedes obligarlo a estar con alguien que no ama

\- Preferible que este solo a que después su hija me señale como la que destruyo su hogar, a que los demás me digan que soy una rompe familias

\- Bueno eso dirán

\- Lo vez – ella giro a verlo – es todo tan complicado, yo estaba bien lejos, mi hijo estaba bien. Kakashi estaba bien por decirlo así, ya me había declarado muerta

\- Lo sé, me llego el pergamino, ¿Qué te dijo él?

\- Que estará esperándome – la vio suspirar – soy una maldita que le hace daño a los demás

\- No digas eso

\- Lo es

\- No lo es – el científico se acercó – se de lo que eres capaz de hacer por los que amas, jamás lastimarías a alguien

\- ¿Y qué es lo estoy haciendo con Sasuke y Kakashi?

\- Es elección de ellos

\- Con mi autorización

\- ¿Qué más remedio tienes?

\- Quisiera poder alejarme, pero ya le prometí a Kakashi volver

\- Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que desees, prometo no molestarte

\- ¿En serio? – ella sonrió pícaramente – prometes mantenerte alejado

\- Si – Orochimaru se acercó más – muy alejado

\- ¿Cómo ahora?

\- Si, tal vez más, además entre nosotros podrá haber más secretos

\- ¿te gustan los secretos? – ella rio bajo

\- Si, son mi especialidad, sabes que jamás le diré nada a Sasuke de lo sucedió

\- Lo sé – ella bajo la mirada – él nunca lo entendería

\- Tal vez, pero nunca lo sabremos

\- No quiero tentar a mi suerte, no soportaría que él me señale de perra

\- No tendría porque, tú y el no tenían nada en ese entonces

\- De todas formas, es algo que no se debe saber

\- Sí, sí. Aunque a mí me gustaría repetirlo, cada beso, cada caricia, estar dentro de ti fue la gloria

\- ¿Me dejaras cocinar?

Sasuke tenía la boca abierta, su respiración estaba agitada, su sharingan estaba activado y maldita sea, estaba reproduciendo en cámara lenta lo que acababa de decir el sanin, ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Acaso ellos se habían acostado? Una arcada vino, se cubrió la boca. De la sorpresa paso a la furia, empuño sus manos y mordió su labio. Ella lo había traicionado.

\- Si te dejare cocinar, ya me está dando mucha hambre

\- Hare un postre y…

\- Así que es eso – ellos giraron a verlo, la sonrisa del sanin se apagó y puso la mirada seria – ustedes – controlo las náuseas – ustedes

\- Sasuke no te sentí – Sol tarto de disimular

\- Ahora mismo me dirás la verdad

\- No sé de qué hablas

\- Los escuche – le grito – escuche claramente lo que dijeron

\- No dijimos nada, no sé de qué hablas

El cinismo de Sol lo destrozo, ella se hacia la que no sabía nada, la maldita zorra se atrevía a insultarlo de esa manera. El Sanin solo lo miraba entre serio y divertido.

\- Déjate de chistes sol, acabo de escuchar todo

\- ¿Qué escuchaste?

\- Que te acostaste con el – señalo a Orochimaru

\- ¿Quién dijo eso?

\- Ya basta – grito – ya basta de eso, se acostaron ¿Con que propósito? ¿Eso fue lo que le pediste a cambio de la medicina?

\- Deja de decir tonterías – Sol se le acerco – nada paso aquí, estábamos jugando

\- ¿Así juegas? Acostándote con cualquiera

\- No me ofendas

\- ¿Ahora te ofendes? Te atreviste a meterte en su cama, ¿Por qué?

\- No sé de ….

\- ¿Por qué? – le grito tan furioso

\- Porque era necesario – ella lo miro fijamente – fue

Le sujeto el brazo, estaba iracundo, sabía que podría lastimarla, no era el pero la ira de que ella lo aceptara tan despreocupadamente lo volvió loco.

\- Sasuke suéltala – Sintió la mano del sanin sobre la suya

\- Aléjate – vio como ella activaba su sharingan – es entre ella y yo

\- No voy a dejar que la lastimes

\- Aléjate

\- Sasuke – ella lo toco suavemente – suéltame, estás haciendo algo que después lamentaras

\- No voy a lamentar esto, no cuando lo que tengo frente a mi es a una traidora

\- Nunca te traicioné – ella logro zafarse – no éramos nada

\- Sabias lo que sentía – se acerco

\- No éramos nada, si escucharas la razón

\- Perra – le dijo y vio como ella cerraba la boca – esa es la razón, ¿También te acostaste con Kakashi? ¿Eh? Habla maldita sea

\- Sasuke – sintió que Orochimaru lo sujetaba

\- Me das asco – seguía viendo a Sol, ella le mantenía la mirada – sea cual sea la razón, no tenías por qué abrirle las piernas a él, a cualquiera menos a él, mi maestro, te gusto ver como yo me humillaba pidiéndote algo de cariño mientras a él lo dejabas tomarte, ¿te gusto eso?

\- Sasuke estas…

\- No me digas que estoy loco – trato de acercarse pero Orochimaru lo tenía tan sujeto – te busque tanto años, dejando de lado a mi hija, para que, para enterarme que le chupaste las bolas a este

\- Ya basta Sasuke, no te pedí que lo hicieras, además eso paso mucho antes de que tú y yo

\- No me vengas con eso – se legro soltar – ¿esa será tu excusa?

\- Si al menos escucharas

\- No escuchare nada de lo que tengas de decir, esto se acabó aquí, no quiero volverte a ver, puedes volver a la miserable aldea de donde te saque, a partir de ahora solo serás una golfa con la que me acosté

\- Sasuke

\- Déjalo Orochimaru – Ella lo seguía viendo – es mejor así

¿Es mejor? Claro ahora ya tendrás el camino libre para seguir acostándote con él, ¿quién más sigue? ¿Kakashi? Ahora entiendo porque te abandono el padre de Haki – entonces ella lo miro de manera diferente, como sorprendida – porque se dio cuenta que no vales nada,

\- No toques eso – ella empezó a temblar

\- Porque si a él le abriste las piernas a otro también, que bueno que se dio cuenta, y no se cegó como yo, que bueno que supo ver la clase de basura que eres

Vio brillo en sus ojos, tal vez era llanto, eso era. Quería verla sufrir, quería verla pedir perdón, verla suplicarle que entienda, pero fue al contrario, ella bajo la mirada.

\- Sasuke, lo acabas de decir fue demasiado cruel, no…

\- Tu cierra la boca – ahora miro al sanin – como te habrás reído de mi cuando me decías que ella era para mí, cuando ya te habías revolcado con ella

\- No tienes la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo

\- Claro que se lo que digo, ella es una perra, dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de tener lo que quiere. ¿Y Sabes qué? Ustedes son tal para cual, les deseo felicidad, me largo

\- No permitiré que vuelvas a entrar al sonido

\- No volvería a este lugar y menos sabiendo que esta cualquiera está aquí

\- Sasuke

\- No basta – Sol se puso en medio – tiene razón, déjalo por favor – ella le sonrió a Orochimaru

\- Dile Haki que – mordió su labio – no puedo ser su padre, porque su madre acaba de romper todo lo tenía en mi pecho, y que jamás volverá a ser igual, dile que su madre es una cualquiera que sabe alejar a los hombres de su vida.

\- No digas más – ella bajo la mirada

\- Te lo mereces – camino unos pasos y decidió terminar con todo – Sakura nunca me haría esto, ella si sabe amar y respetar, no entiendo como pude dejarla sola tanto tiempo por ti, no le llegas ni a los talones, gracias por abrirme los ojos

\- Sasuke – la escucho susurrar,

Camino dando pasos pesados, sus pies y su cuerpo se negaban a irse, como si supieran que era el, el que estaba cometiendo un error, giro un poco para verla y ella seguía cocinando como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso lo impulso a irse, era una maldita perra, maldita.

Salió del sonido y decidió su próximo rumbo, ya nada tenía caso, ya nada le importaba, haría lo que en un principio debió hacer, algo que por culpa de esa mujerzuela no hizo. Todo estaría en su lugar.

* * *

Sol seguía moviendo la sopa, estaba casi destrozando los labios para no llorar, sus lágrimas batallaban por salir, quería correr y detenerlo, explicarle todo pero no podía, él ya le había dicho todo, que caso tenia insistir, con qué derecho le pediría algo. No podía pedirle perdón porque no lo había ofendido, ellos no eran nada en ese entonces, solo amigos. Pero ella ya tenía conocimiento de los deseos de Sasuke, ¿Acaso lo que había hecho si era traición? No podía serlo, el no podía decirle esas cosas, siguió preparando la sopa, sabía que Orochimaru estaba ahí, esperando tal vez algo.

No hacer nada la dejaba como culpable, ir a pedir disculpas era lo mismo. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? Se le salió un sollozo de la impotencia, se reprimió y volvió a mover la sopa.

\- Déjalo – la mano de Orochimaru se posó sobre la suya – puedo hacerlo

\- No – trato de decir – lo hare

\- No estás en condiciones

\- Si

\- Sol – la hizo girar – el no podrá entender, no quiso escuchar razones, no es tu culpa

\- No éramos nada – se apoyó en el pecho del sanin – no éramos nada

\- Lo sé – la abrazo – déjalo, se le pasara

\- No, el no volverá

\- Tal vez, debes tener la conciencia tranquila, no hiciste nada malo

\- Nadie creerá eso

\- Basta con que tú lo creas

Asintió y trato de controlarse, no podía ponerse a llorar, seria dramático. Sasuke tenía que darse cuenta que estaba exagerando, en algún momento volvería y la escucharía. Al rato estaba sirviendo la comida, había empezado a llover, se ofreció salir y ver si él estaba afuera, tal vez lo encontraba.

Salió y el barro la sorprendió, la lluvia era demasiada, vio algo a lo lejos, era un bulto. Se acercó asustada, tal vez Sasuke se desmayó, llego y noto que era algo, como ropa.

Se agacho y estiro la ropa, era el chaleco que le había regalado, estaba hecho trizas, lo toco temblando, entonces él estaba cortando cualquier lazo con ella, esa era su decisión. Vio un papel arrugado, lo estiro y cubrió porque se empezaba a mojar.

" _Sé que leerás esto, tenías razón al decirme que era un mocoso, porque no vi lo que en verdad eras. Ahora hare lo correcto y espero estés feliz. Al fin de deshiciste de mí, es un alivio saber que nunca serás la madre de mis herederos, no podría humillarlos de esa manera, te detesto. Quedas legalmente expulsada de mi clan, no mereces llevar mi honroso apellido, lo mismo va para tu hijo, no se atrevan a llevar el símbolo Uchiha, lo insultarías. Adiós Sol Harry, no sé cómo pude ponerle tu nombre a mi hija, que vergüenza."_

Coloco el papel en su pecho y dejo de controlarse, empezó a llorar. Eso era demasiado, era mucho. No podía resistirlo, ese tipo de desprecio, no solo para ella si no para su hijo también. ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Haki? ¿Cómo le diría lo que paso? Se levantó y seco sus lágrimas, tenía que componerse, Haki la vería y sería peor.

* * *

Kakashi revisaba las nuevas solicitudes, informes y demás papeles. Miro su calendario, ya habían pasado casi cuarenta días desde que vio a Sol, ella no aparecía, tal vez si decidió quedarse en esa aldea, ¿Habría ido al sonido? Tal vez y de ahí se fue, sin pasar por Konoha.

Ya había sido todo un milagro retener a Naruto y convencerlo de que ella vendría sin apuros, pero conforme pasaban los días, el rubio se empezaba a impacientar, dio la vuelta al informe y lo firmo, misiones, misiones, licencias y otros. Era otro día en la oficina, estaba casándose, solo quería ver a Sol entrar por esa puerta y escucharle decir _"Ya estoy aquí"._

\- Hokage – Shikamaru apareció en su rango de visión

\- Dime – siguió revisando el informe

\- No sé cómo lo tomes pero – el Nara tenía la mirada nerviosa – no sé cómo decirlo

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sasuke se casó – su bolígrafo cayo lentamente y tuvo enfocar mejor, ¿Caso? ¿Ellos se habían casado? ¿Fuera de Konoha?

\- Ya veo, lo hicieron fuera

\- ¿Lo sabias?

\- En parte, estaban enamorados

\- ¿Estas burlándote de mí? – dejo de ver el informe y miro serio al Nara

\- No lo hago

\- ¿Ellos estaban enamorados? Que burla

\- Sasuke y Sol tenían una relación y

\- Espera – el Nara se acercó – no refiero a ellos

\- Dijiste que Sasuke se caso

\- Si pero no con ella

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sasuke se casó con Sakura

\- ¿Qué? – le arrebato la hoja y leyó, Sasuke había contraído nupcias con Sakura hace diez días - ¿Qué demonios es esto?

\- Lo mismo dije – el Nara camino en círculos – coincide con la Salida a misión de Sakura, lo hicieron en la aldea de la roca, nadie le negaría eso

\- Pero, pero él y Sol

\- Algo debió pasar, si Sol no ha vuelto nos da una pista, tal vez no quiso volver, él se enfadó y termino casándose con Sakura por venganza.

\- No puede ser, es inaudito, Sakura jamás aceptaría eso, no lo creo, debe ser falso

\- Ya lo corrobore, fue una boda simple, solo ellos dos. Tampoco puedo creerlo

\- ¿Sakura ya volvió?

\- Aun, recuerde que iba a otra aldea después, a no ser que estén en su luna de miel

\- Shikamaru debo ir a…

\- Sexto – un anbu apareció – para comunicarle que la srta, Sol Harry solicita permiso para ingresar con su hijo Haki Harry a la aldea

\- ¿Qué?

Sacudió su cabeza, asintió al anbu y este desapareció, miro al Nara y este estaba mirando la ventana como analizando, se acercó y vio como Sol ingresaba sonriente son Haki. Estaba igual, delgada, hermosa, ahora su cabello estaba sujeto por un moño. ¿Sabría ella del matrimonio? ¿Sol Harry? Estaba usando su nombre normal, ¿Por qué no dijo Sol uchiha?

\- ¿Kakashi que demonios es esto?

\- ¿Qué? – giro y vio a Shikamaru leer un papel

\- Son informes, estaba revisándolos

\- ¿Viste eso? – le entrego la hoja, esta decía "Informe"

\- No, estaba empezando

\- Léelo calmadamente

Empezó a leerlo y tuvo que sujetarse del escritorio, pasando saliva volvió a leer las líneas que lo habían descolocado.

" _Como líder del Clan Uchiha, Yo Sasuke Uchiha, comparto que Sol Harry ha sido expulsada de mi clan, perdiendo el derecho de tener mi protección y llevar el honroso apellido Uchiha. Lo mismo será aplicado para Haki Harry, perdiendo los mismos derechos, sin lugar a una revocatoria. Queda a decisión suya si mantiene a los nombrados en la aldea de la hoja, por mi parte como líder, no puedo permitir que miembros sin lealtad y dignidad sean parte de un clan con mucha reputación y reconocimiento"._

 _Gracias por la atención brindando_

 _Atte_

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

Después de leerlo tres veces miro al Nara, ¿Qué mierda era eso? "Expulsada" ¿por no tener dignidad? ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

\- Hokage – un anbu apareció – la srta. Sol Harry solicita un audiencia

\- Sí, no – sacudió su cabeza – sí que pase

\- A la orden

La puerta se volvió a abrir y ella ingreso, Haki la siguió. Ella tenía la sonrisa grande pero había algo en sus ojos, mucha tristeza.

\- He vuelto – escucho lo que siempre quiso pero ahora no pudo sentir ningún tipo de felicidad.


	33. Capitulo 32

32: Confrontaciones

Sol sabía que esa sonrisa entre falsa y forzada no le iba a servir con Kakashi, este la miraba expectante como si esperaba escuchar algo más. Giro para ver a Shikamaru, este la veía igual.

\- Vaya Shikamaru, mírate, ya tienes barba

\- Ah – el muchacho pareció reaccionar – han pasado algunos años

\- Ya pareces un señor – rio tratando de suavizar el ambiente – pero te ves bien

\- Gracias – el joven sacudió su cabeza y le estiro la mano – es un gusto volverte a tener en Konoha

\- Primero debería disculparme por haberles ocasionado tantos problemas al irme, sé que será difícil pero espero volver a tener la poca confianza que existía

\- Sol, no debes preocuparte por eso, tuviste tus razones, no somos nadie para juzgarte

\- Es bueno escuchar eso, Haki salúdalo

Su hijo camino y le dio un abrazo al joven, ellos solían llevarse bien. El joven parecía sorprendido, vio a su hijo sonriente.

\- Estas enorme pequeño – rio

\- Sí, he crecido mucho Shikamaru, ya casi te alcanzo

\- Falta poco, ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien, algo fuera de forma pero bien

\- Tienes que mostrarme todo lo que has aprendido

\- Si, el maestro Orochimaru me enseño más cosas

\- ¿Orochimaru?

\- Estuvimos en el sonido por casi mes y medio, tenía que revisar sus ojos – ella hablo

\- Ya veo, así que él te estuvo entrenando

\- Si, como Sasuke se fue, él se ofreció

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Sí, no sé qué paso pero se fue, no me dijo ni adiós

\- Ya hablamos de eso Haki – no quería entrar en detalles

\- Claro, claro

\- Kakashi – el Hokage dejo de leer la hoja - ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

\- Si, Shikamaru, por favor puedes salir un momento con Haki

\- Claro, vamos, estaremos afuera

\- Nos vemos Kakashi

Haki dijo efusivamente, la puerta se cerró y respiro para volver a estar bien, no quería mostrar su rostro algo apagado. Estar en Konoha la ponía nerviosa, ¿Estaría Sasuke ahí? Se acercó algo dudosa, Kakahsi seguía de pie mirando una hoja. La vio acercarse y volteo la hoja poniéndola lejos de ella. Lo miro, se quedaron viendo unos eternos minutos, tenía que empezar a hablar.

\- Lamento llegar después de muchos días, tuve un pequeño problema que solucionar

\- Ya veo – lo vio algo extraño - ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien se puede decir, bueno algo mal pero bien ahora

\- Ya veo – la miro, veía algo raro en el

\- Kakashi sé que será mucho pedir pero ¿Podría vivir en mi antiguo piso?

\- Claro, es tuyo, no olvides que la casa de tus padres esta optima

\- ¿Está dentro del barrio Uchiha?

\- Si – vio que el presiono el lápiz

\- Entonces pienso venderla, no tiene caso que este ahí

\- Sol

\- Ya sé que debes saber que Sasuke me expulso de su clan

\- Acabo de enterarme – el suspiro

\- Ya veo, me llego un documento al sonido hace tres días, él fue muy efusivo en su mensaje, no puedo ni siquiera pisar ese terreno

\- Pero sol, esa casa es de tus padres, eres Uchiha así él te… te..

\- ¿repudie? – vio como el saltaba un poco por la palabra – voy a acatar lo que me pide en esa carta, no tengo que discutir eso

\- Pero sol

\- Kakashi, como te decía, deseo volver a ocupar mi piso y que Haki regrese a la academia, sé que estaba preparándose para los exámenes chunin

\- Si

\- Quisiera que retome eso, él quiere ser un ninja, ya ha perdido mucho tiempo, por otro lado, espero me puedan dar misiones, recuerda que soy una genin

\- Sol

\- Quiero ganar algo, un salario, no sé si poder tocar la herencia de mis padres ya que no soy una Uchiha y…

\- Sol – él le había gritado – no pienso aceptar esto – le señalo un papel – el no puede hacer eso, no puede expulsarte sin más, no me da ninguna excusa, eso no es ser un líder, tú no has traicionado nada de los Uchiha, así que el no puede simplemente enviar un documento y decir que no uses ese apellido que por ley te pertenece, por ser heredera de sangre

\- Pero

\- Como Hokage de Konoha esto no se hará efectivo, el tendrá que venir y explicar las razones y tener el apoyo de otro líder de otro clan para sustentar la deshonra que describe

\- ¿No está aquí?

\- No, está en misión desde hace tiempo

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sabes a que me refiero, porque de la nada ahora te expulsa, yo los deje bien

\- Eso es algo privado y pido respetes mi silencio, con respecto a mi expulsión, por favor acéptala

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay que darle por su lado, no quiero que piense que un apellido me hace más o menos

\- Pero sol

\- Por Favor Kakashi, hazme ese favor

Se acercó al escritorio, lo miro profundo como convenciéndolo de que no entrara en detalles porque si lo hacía, ella podría empezar a llorar y no quería eso. Deseaba sobrellevar todo de forma tranquila y en secreto. El suspiro entendiendo, pudo ver que si empezaba a tener canas, su cabello plateado tenia algunos opacos, esas deberían ser las canas, también vio unas ojeras muy pronunciadas, noto que estaba más delgado y que su máscara tenía una marca extraña, cómo de un lápiz labial, tal vez de una novia que lo beso. El ya había encaminado su vida, eso de que la esperaría era mentira. En parte se alegró, al menos a él no le había hecho daño.

Se colocó derecha y sin querer vio un informe en la mesa, decía Sasuke, sus ojos se concentraron en el papel. Conforme lo fue revisando una ola de agua helada le caía, "Matrimonio" esa hoja decía que el mocoso se había casado, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Lentamente y tratando de luchar con el temblor toco la hoja y la levanto.

\- Eso es privado – Kakashi le sujeto la mano pero pudo leer todo rápido

\- Así que se casó – logro susurrar

El, Sasuke Uchiha había contraído nupcias con Sakura Haruno hace diez días, ellos se habían casado. Su corazón latió mas rápido y no supo si era saliva lo que pasaba por su garganta, dejo que Kakashi le quitara el papel, pero él no soltó su mano, vio como esos dedos largos acariciaban su muñeca tal vez consolándola. Busco esos dedos con los suyos y los acaricio, sintió la dureza.

Siguió viendo atenta como esos dedos se movían y cubrían toda su mano para después entrelazarse, estaba casi hipnotizada viendo, controlando el deseo de llorar. Sasuke con eso le decía que se aleje, que ya nada volvería a ser como antes, que la había sacado de su corazón, que le había hecho caso.

La mano de Kakashi presiono la suya como dándole apoyo, tuvo que maldecirse para no empezar a llorar porque todo eso era su culpa, todo era resultado de sus acciones. Pero no había tenido de otra y tampoco se arrepentía, Haki lo valía, el valía todos esos insultos y ese dolor agudo en su pecho.

\- Sol, puedes decirme, confía en mi

\- Solo te diré que – respiro – me hace feliz que intente seguir, me hace feliz saber que el está bien, hizo lo correcto y merece respeto

\- Sol

\- Solo eso diré, ahora debo irme

\- Espera – le levanto el rostro – tienes los ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- Es lo normal ¿No? – sonrió haciendo que unas gotas salgan – llorar de felicidad es lo normal

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué ocultas lo que está pasando?

\- Porque no vale la pena decirlo, vine a rehacer mi vida y si no me quieres aquí

\- No dije eso, es tu hogar. Solo que ¿Podrás con eso?

\- Sí, estoy lista

\- No habrá forma de que me digas

\- Primero debe sanar la herida, después ya veremos

\- Entiendo

El la abrazo, y maldita sea, quería devolverle el abrazo y ponerse a llorar, decirle todo pero también tenía miedo, sabía que Kakashi tampoco entendería y terminaría sepultándola por siempre. Por Haki debía callar.

\- Gracias Kakashi

\- No tienes nada que agradecer

\- Debo ir

\- Si, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu equipaje?

\- No tengo nada, solo unas bolsas ¿Naruto?

\- Regresara pasado mañana de una misión

\- Ya veo

\- Hokage – un anbu apareció – Sakura Uchiha desea hablar con Ud.

Y el corazón se le detuvo, "Sakura Uchiha", claro ya era legalmente una Uchiha, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Esconderse? Vio que Kakashi la miraba, se despabilo y sonrió.

\- Te dejo, ya hablaremos después

\- Si – él se sentó – que pase

Giro para salir y la puerta se abrió, la pelirrosa parecía sorprendida de verla, le sonrió y paso por su lado, quería irse rápido.

\- Sol – la voz de Sakura la detuvo - ¿Desde cuando…

\- Llegue hace poco – giro sonriente – estas preciosa

\- Gracias .. – ella pareció distraerse – pero

\- Ser madre te hizo más bonita, dale mis saludos a Sarada

Sakura bajo la mirada, como si decir eso la hubiera lastimado. Trato de suavizar las cosas, salio por completo y respiro, Shikamaru la vio, tenía la mirada nerviosa.

\- Sol, pensaba que tal vez, podríamos ir a comer ramen

\- Claro podemos ir, Haki extraña el ramen

\- Sí, claro

\- Déjame instalarme y…

\- Vamos – el joven le sonrió

\- ¿Ahora?

\- Si – lo vio más nervioso – podemos ir por aquí – le señalo otro camino

\- Pero la salida esta

\- Si pero vamos por aquí – le tomo del brazo – vamos Haki rápido

\- Si

Se dejó jalar algo divertida y vio como el joven casi arrastraba a Haki también, en el forcejeo se le cayó una esclava que le había regalado Orochimaru, chisto y se empezó a agachar para recogerla, unos pies aparecieron, después fue subiendo lento, su estómago empezó a dolerle, esa ropa la conocía muy bien, esa capa era de.. No siguió subiendo la mirada, recogió rápido la esclava y demoro un poco en levantarse, se giró y ahí se levantó, vio como Shikamaru la veía y como Haki sonría.

\- Hola Sasuke, ¿Cómo has…

Antes que Haki se lance a los brazos de quien no quería ni ver lo sujeto, su hijo la miro replicando, un silencio incomodo se plantó y sonrió.

\- Vamos Hijo Shikamaru nos espera

\- Pero estoy saludando a Sas..

\- Está ocupado, vamos

\- Pero

\- Obedece a tu madre – la voz del mocoso le escarapelo el cuerpo, sintió muchos cuchillos clavando su espalda - ¿Escuchaste Haki?

\- Si, lo siento – pudo sentir el dolor en su hijo, la desilusión, la pena – vamos

Entonces Haki se soltó de mala manera y camino rápido, era la primera vez que su hijo le hacía eso. Nunca le había hecho un desplante, miro su brazo, fue tan sorpresivo. Miro a Shikamaru que seguía mirando serio a Sasuke, suspiro y dio un paso pero su brazo fue sujetado, miro la mano y supo que era la de él. No giro, empezó a temblar.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – la voz tan profunda del mocoso la golpeo como una patada

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo grosero? – Shikamaru se acerco

\- No hablo contigo

\- Pero

\- Suélteme – le dio una sonrisa a Shikamaru – mis asuntos en Konoha no son de su incumbencia

De un movimiento rápido la hizo girar, el Nara se posiciono a su lado, alarmado. Era la primera vez que empezó a temer por su vida, él no era agresivo.

\- Te hice una pregunta

\- Se la respondí

\- Estupideces

\- Sasuke detente, estas lastimándola, recuerda que es una dama

\- ¿Dama? – rio - ¿Por dónde?

\- Sasuke

Vio su ojo inyectado de mucho odio, el hoyo en su estómago dolió peor que cualquier cosa, paso saliva y noto que el sabía que le estaba doliendo. Toco el hombro de Shikamaru.

\- Vamos por el ramen, no le prestes atención, suele ser un encanto cuando quiere

\- Pero

\- Vamos, Haki nos espera, y a ti mocoso – Sasuke presiono más su agarre – no me vuelvas a insultar o hare que el genjutsu donde te meta sea de muchos gusanos

Se soltó de un tirón y lo miro seria, él iba a responderle pero la puerta se abrió y Sakura salía. Lo vio y le sonrió.

\- Querido pensé que tardarías

\- No, aquí estoy

"Querido" quiso reírse pero retrocedió un poco, era momento de irse. Estaba por girar pero Sasuke tomo del rostro a Sakura y la beso, se quedó helada, sabía que él lo hacía para molestarla, para lastimarla.

\- Vamos por el ramen Shikamaru

\- Si – el Nara la volvió a jalar

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, llegaron a una esquina y giraron, tuvo que sujetar el brazo del joven, él se detuvo y por fin ella pudo respirar. Se tocó el pecho y trato de controlarse, mordió su labio y respiro más rápido. Era demasiado, no podía, no resistía.

\- Debes dejarlo salir – miro al Nara que tenía la mirada fija y seria – o te consumirá

\- No – negó – vamos por el ramen

No espero que la siga, camino rápido. Bajaron escaleras, llego a la puerta y ahí estaba Haki apoyado en la pared. Tenía la mirada fija y seria, se acercó a él.

\- Haki, lamento haberte sujetado así

\- ¿Por qué mamá?

\- Bueno el

\- ¿Por qué Sasuke me miro así, tan fríamente? ¿Le hice algo? ¿Por eso se fue?

\- No Haki, tu no hiciste nada, él está molesto, conmigo

\- ¿Pero porque? ¿Porque ya no son novios?

\- Si

\- No es justo, así no sean novios el no debió mirarme así, como si me despreciara

\- No lo hace

\- Déjalo ser – Shikamaru apareció – Sasuke es un engreído, no le hagas caso, después estará buscándote

\- ¿En serio? – Haki miro ilusionado a Shikamaru

\- Si, ignóralo y veras como te habla – sonrió – además, para que quieres a Sasuke cuando me tienes a mí, esperando por una lucha pequeño

\- Ya no soy pequeño – Haki volvió a sonreír – he crecido

\- Pues demuéstralo, pareces un bebe solo porque un engreído te miro feo, te creía más inteligente y fuerte

\- Lo soy shikamaru

\- Ya lo veremos – la miro – ramen – él le guiño un ojo

\- Si

Siguió escuchando como el Nara calmaba a Haki, el sabía qué hacer. Agradeció tenerlo al lado, sola no hubiera sabido que hacer.

* * *

Sasuke miraba el pasillo vacío, sabía que Sakura estaba observándolo, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Sus pies luchaban por seguir a Sol y abrazarla, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había dicho. Estaba luchando con el deseo de correr y alcanzarla, a Haki también.

Estaba por hacerlo, su pie derecho se movió, iría y ¿Qué? Se gritó, que le diría, que podría decirle. Sabía que tenerla al frente solo le haría pensar en él, en Orochimaru. La esclava que se le había caído era del sanin, se la había visto puesta y ahora la tenía ella. ¿Acaso eran pareja? Soltó el aire y trato de calmarse, para que iría, ¿para recriminarle más?

\- Sasuke – Sakura le toco el hombro y no quiso verla – si deseas ir y hablar con ella está bien

\- No he pedido tu permiso como para que me digas eso, además no deseo hablar con ella

\- Ya sé que no me pediste permiso y que tampoco lo harías, pero si sé que deseas hablarle

\- No

\- Estas temblando

\- Deja de analizarme – la miro – en eso habíamos quedado

\- Lo sé pero

\- ¿Ya hablaste con él?

\- Si, espera que tú..

\- Entonces entrare

\- Sasuke – ella lo jalo – estamos hablando

\- Ya lo hicimos, ve por Sarada, nos veremos después

\- Pero

\- Adiós

Abrió la puerta y la cerro, no le importo si ella seguía hablándole y no. Se quedó mirando la madera, ahora tendría que lidiar con él.

\- Sasuke

\- Kakashi – giro – como dice el documento ella y yo estamos casados, desde ahora

\- Sasuke – Kakashi lo hizo callar – no me interesa con quien te hayas casado, es lo de menos – vio como el sujetaba una hoja – lo que importa ahora es esto – levanto la hoja – la estupidez escrita aquí

\- ¿Estupidez?

\- Sabes que ella es heredera legitima de su apellido, no la puedes expulsar así tan fácilmente, su padre Haki uchiha, perteneció a la familia directa del fundador

\- ¿A Madara?

\- ¿No lo sabias? – Kakashi rio – así que no te diste el tiempo de investigar, pues déjame decirte que Madara Uchiha fue bisabuelo de Haki Uchiha, es decir Sol porta la sangre más directa que tú en el clan. Si ella estudia las leyes y se lo propone puede quitarte el liderazgo así – hizo tronar sus dedos - ¿No lo sabias?

¿Qué? Se gritó, ¿Cómo es que nunca supo de eso? Claro, se grito, por estar detrás de ella nunca se le dio por revisar la rama completa, ella podría hacerle eso y más. Sus padres eran miembros del clan pero no tenían nada que ver con la familia directa del fundador.

\- Ella podría expulsarte y claro que no lo hará, porque te tiene consideración

\- Ella no la tiene para mi

\- No sé qué diablos paso entre ustedes y respeto que ella no me haya dicho nada, imagino que es algo muy profundo y privado pero esto – el arrugo la hoja y la tiro a la basura – no es aceptado, prepara otro cuando estés más instruido

\- Yo..

\- Además ella me pidió casi suplico que acatara lo que está ahí pero no lo hare, porque ella debe y merece tener el apellido Uchiha, es una mujer muy digna de llevarlo

\- De digna no tiene nada – rio – su dignidad esta por los suelos

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- Ella te dirá lo que hizo, no me corresponde

\- Se claro Sasuke, no voy a dejar que la insultes

\- Olvidaba que eres su protector, ¿a ti también te abrió las piernas?

Entonces lo vio moverse a una velocidad endiablada que solo había visto en Naruto, el Hokage apareció frete a él, mirándolo desafiante. Sabía que podría empezar una pelea interesante, que Kakashi no se quedaría tranquilo después de eso. Se acercó, no tenía miedo, podía ganarle, podía hacerlo.

\- Sol y yo nunca tuvimos nada, ella te respeto

\- ¿así? Eso te dijo

\- No sé de qué hablas Sasuke, pero voy a pedirte o no – movió su cabeza – voy a ordenarte que retires lo que dijiste

\- Oblígame – Kakashi cambio su mirada – vamos hazlo, oblígame a retirar lo que dije

\- No me provoques Sasuke

\- No lo hago, no soy yo el que está amenazando

\- Sol es mi amiga, no dejare que la insultes solo porque te dejo

\- Ella no me dejo – rio – yo la deje

\- ¿así? ¿Y por eso en venganza te casaste con Sakura?

\- Mi matrimonio no es una venganza

\- Dime algo creíble sasuke, hasta hace poco proclamabas amarla y ahora la quieres dejar por los suelos

\- Que te diga donde estuvo su boca

\- Ha estado donde tenía que estar

\- Oh si – le sonrió de lado – si supieras donde estuvo

\- Ya basta

\- Eso digo, no voy a pelear contigo por ella, no lo vale

\- Para mi si lo vale y como ya veo que has decidido alejarte, entonces yo podría cortejarla

\- Ya veo, estamos en la era del reciclaje, la basura siempre sirve para otro

Esquivo el golpe y saco su kunai, fue tan rápido que pudo ver los movimientos de Kakashi, sin embargo otra vez la velocidad con la que se movió el Hokage le provoco vértigo, sintió algo raro y después esquivo triunfante el golpe pero algo sujeto su rostro, después otro hokage lo sujeto el brazo.

\- Bien podría romperte la cara y sé que podrías ganarme, lo acepto pero sé que podría dejarte unos huesos rotos

\- Intentémoslo – tarto de zafarse – ¿hay alguna técnica la cual no sea copia de tu sharingan?

\- Digamos que es la que viste

\- Es de Naruto

\- Error – lo soltó de malo manera – es de mi maestro, el cuarto

No sabía eso ¿El padre de Naruto le había enseñado eso? Vio como Kakashi camino otra vez a su escritorio, se acomodó la ropa y volvió a sentarse.

\- En ese tiempo no tenía el sharingan

\- Uhm – suspiro, su cuerpo se había tensado para la lucha – ¿nada más que agregar de tu amiga?

\- No, ya hablare con ella. Su versión será la más creíble

\- Mi decisión de expulsarla sigue en pie si ella ha aceptado no tienes de otra

\- Si tengo, hablare con otro líder de clan y veremos

\- Los hyuga no tienen nada que ver

\- No me refería a ellos, los senjus me dirán que hacer

\- No hay senjus

\- La maestra de tu afortunada esposa es una nieta del primer Hokage, así que ella me dirá

\- Como quieras me voy

\- Sasuke – no giro a verlo, se quedó sujetando el mango de la puerta – si vuelvo a escuchar que te refieres así de Sol te juro que no me detendré y unos de los dos quedara muerto

\- Entonces Konoha tendrá que elegir un nuevo Hokage

\- Y tu hija quedara huérfana

Sin mirarlo salió, Sakura seguía ahí esperándolo, no había ido por Sarada. La miro molesto, ¿Qué quería escuchar? Empezó a caminar, lo que menos quería era reclamos o preguntas.

\- Sentí tu chacra y el de Kakashi, estaban como en un combate

\- No nos llevamos bien ya sabes – le respondió caminando mas rápido

\- ¿Es por Sol?

\- No – mintió

\- ¿Por nosotros?

\- No – volvió a decir cortante

\- Sasuke detente

\- ¿Qué deseas Sakura? – ni giro a verla, estaba molesto

\- No lo sigas guardando, debes dejarlo salir

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sé que prometí no preguntar nada sobre lo que paso entre ustedes, pero solo al verla te pones raro, si vamos a vivir en la aldea juntos, deberías decirme que paso

\- Entre ella y yo no pasó nada

\- ¿Porque lo niegas? Es obvio que se pelearon o algo

\- Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas, si deseas chismes ve a otro lugar

\- Deseo saber la razón por la cual están así

\- Terminamos, eso fue lo que paso

\- ¿Y por eso la vez con tanto odio? Porque tu ojo se inyecta de furia al verla, ¿solo porque terminaron?

\- No hablare más Sakura

\- No es justo, soy tu esposa, debo saberlo

\- Eres mi esposa por Sarada, no lo olvides, no tengo porque estar diciéndote todo lo que me pasa, suficiente con saber que terminamos y punto

\- No sabes que por momentos me arrepiento de haberte obedecido y haber firmado ese papel

\- Gracias, has agregado otro peso en mis hombros, iré a mi piso, no tengo ganas de estar en la casa

\- Pero Sarada

\- Le visitare mañana

\- Dijiste que viviríamos juntos, como esposos

\- Acabas de terminar con mi paciencia Sakura

Dicho eso camino, no le importo girar o despedirse, estaba harto. Miro los dos caminos, pasar por el puesto de ramen o seguir directo. Su cuerpo termino traicionándolo, se fue por el camino equivocado, camino lento mirando si ella estaba por ahí. Llego a la tienda y se ubicó pegándose en la pared, ella estaba ahí, con el Nara. Se concentró para escuchar la conversación.

 _\- Por eso deberías hablar mejor las cosas_

 _\- Lo se Shikamaru pero es un tema que está cerrado_

 _\- Lo entiendo y la verdad aún sigo choqueado_

 _\- Nada dura para siempre_

 _\- Recuerdo que Sasuke se mostraba tan enamorado, más que yo_

 _\- Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos_

 _\- No investigare más, lo dejare así_

 _\- Es mejor_

 _\- Naruto se pondrá feliz_

 _\- Eso espero_

 _\- Ya lo veras, sé que no te agobiara con preguntas, ha madurado_

 _\- Me perdí de tanto_

 _\- Sí que lo hiciste, mañana con más tranquilidad podrás ver todo, como ha cambiado la aldea_

\- _¿Crees que él se quede?_ – Sasuke aguanto la respiración, estaba preguntando por el

\- _No lo sé, estos últimas semanas estuvo lejos, Kakashi le preparo unas misiones largas, lejanas como para que este contigo, no sabíamos nada_

 _\- Debe estar con su hija, ella debe tenerlo presente_

 _\- No lo podemos obligar, después de lo que paso hoy dudo que Kakahsi quiera tenerlo aquí_

 _\- Ya hablare con Kakashi,_

 _\- Debes hacerlo, no hay día en que no suspire viendo el ventanal_

 _\- Estará cansado_

 _\- Enamorado hasta los huesos, no entiendo cómo es que se resigna tan fácil aunque ahora sabiendo que ya no tienes nada con Sasuke, sus esperanzas pueden crecer_

\- _¿En serio?_

 _\- Claro, tu estas libre, el también, ¿porque no_? – sintió un hincón en el pecho – _Él te ama, de buena forma_

\- _Creo que voy a pensarlo, pero tampoco quiero que sienta que es por capricho o venganza, todo tiene su tiempo, aun necesito limpiar mi corazón, aun duele_

 _\- Lo sé, se nota, pero una vez que sientas que estas bien, préstale atención a Kakashi, es un buen hombre, viejo pervertido pero bueno. Sé que te ama y está esperando por una oportunidad, al demonio los demás, piensa en ti, tal vez su amor logre sanarte las heridas_

 _\- ¿No sería aprovecharme?_

\- No, porque él esta consiente, tu estas consiente, el desea ayudarte, además ya no lo soporto, verlo mirar tu foto a diario me estresa

\- _Está bien – rio – está bien, voy a prestarla atención_

 _\- Míralo así, es el Hokage, tiene dinero_

 _\- Oye_

 _\- Además dicen por ahí que es muy hábil en el lecho_

 _\- Oye – ella grito – fue demasiado Sake para ti, Temari te matara_

 _\- Está bien, me pase – tosió – solo quería bromear_

\- _¿No es eso problemático?_

 _\- No, al menos no soy un viejo amargado_

 _\- No eres eso_

\- _Tú me gustas_ – giro a ver la pared de bambu, ¿Qué había dicho el Nara? – _sé que si no hubiera tenido nada con Temari hubiera terminado peleando por tu amor con Kakashi y el uchiha_

 _\- Que honesto eres_

 _\- Es la verdad, amo a mi esposa pero eso no quiere decir que nada más me guste, creo que ella lo sabe, y lo acepta, me dijo que si fuera una mujer fea se sentiría humillada pero siendo tú, se siente algo orgullosa, de que tengo buen gusto_

 _\- Que gracioso, ustedes se tienen mucho confianza_

 _\- Eso es la base de toda relación, confianza_

 _\- En eso tienes razón_

 _\- Habla con Kakashi por mí, quiero unos días libres ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?_

 _\- Lo hare, te debo mucho_

 _\- Te lo agradeceré bastante_

 _\- Pagare este ramen_

 _\- Lo hare yo con una condición_

 _\- ¿Cuál Shikamaru?_

 _\- Quiero que cuides a Shikaidai una noche, sé que se llevara bien contigo_

 _\- No se diga más, yo lo cuido_

Escucho sonido y la voz de Haki diciendo que parecían viejas chismosas, después silencio. Era verdad lo que decía el Nara, ella y Kakashi podían empezar algo, nada los detenía. Aunque eso era verdad, no podía aceptarlo, tampoco quería. No podría ser así de fácil, ella aun debería amarlo. Así como el aun sentía el corazón salirse de su pecho al verla. Extrañaba su tacto, sus labios, su cuerpo. ¿Porque no simplemente escuchar sus razones y dejar de lado lo que paso? Ya no se podía, ya no había marcha atrás, estaba casado, y la verdad no quería ni recordar como es que convenció a sakura de hacerlo. Lo único que quería era abrazar a sol y decirle que la amaba mucho más que antes y que había sido un idiota pero Orochimaru aparecía en su mente y todo deseo se largaba. Tal vez nunca la perdonaría.


	34. Capitulo 33

33: No te lo voy a permitir

Kakashi suspiraba por treintava vez, tiro la bola de papel que tenía en la mano, no pudo encestar en el bote. Estaba con un dolor de cabeza terrible, sentía que si cerraba los ojos el martilleo sería peor. Sus ex alumnos hacían lo que querían, saltaban sobre el como si no fuera nada, como si su autoridad no valiera nada.

Sakura se casaba en secreto con el estúpido de Sasuke quien ahora odiaba a la mujer que hasta hace poco había proclamado suya. ¿Qué diablos les pasa? ¿Acaso esta era la juventud? Por los Hokages, Naruto era un hombre maduro a su lado, al menos el rubio había sentado cabeza y ahora no se portaba a lo loco. ¿Y él? Otra vez casi se va a los golpes con Sasuke, otra vez iba a levantar su puño contra un joven quien hace años fue su alumno, aunque nunca ese mocoso nunca lo haya reconocido como sensei.

Necesitaba un trago, algo que apacigüe ese dolor, algo que le de energía y también le borre la mente. Porque su corazón estaba alegre, el maldito estaba latiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía, ese maldito traidor. Sabía que su razón nunca podría contra su corazón, porque a penas la vio y empezó a latir como antes, su sola mirada, su sola voz. Toda su razón claudico, todo se fue abajo y fue peor al saber que ella ya estaba libre, que ella podría de ser de él.

¿Porque ella le hacían sentir tan vivo? ¿Por qué el solo hecho de saber que podría ser ya lo estaba entusiasmando? No quería, no debía pero su corazón estaba feliz, esos latidos, esos hincones en el estómago, esa alegría que luchaba por salir debajo de su máscara, todo eso le indicaba que aun la amaba. Que aún se sentía copado por ella, que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de verla a su lado, que podría seguir siendo Hokage si estaba ahí.

\- Rayos – dijo apoyando los codos en la mesa – maldición – susurro aceptando que ella era su todo

Se puso derecho, bajo su máscara y aspiro, su oficina aún tenía su aroma, ese perfume sutil pero profundo, ese olor que solo él podría reconocer. Esa fragancia que le ponía los pelos de punta y hacia que su cuerpo convulsione, porque ella era capaz de hacerle sentir eso y muchas cosas más. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería volver a tener debajo suyo, como aquella vez en el árbol, sintiendo sus pechos, sus piernas, sus labios. Se levantó rápido, necesitaba aire, podría perder otra vez la cabeza y no podía permitírselo, tenía que pensar con claridad y tomar las mejores decisiones.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – giro asustado, ¿en que momento ella había entrado?

\- Claro Sakura – se sentó – no esperaba tenerte aquí tan pronto, solo han pasado algunas horas

\- Sé que mis disculpas previas no han sido justas, sé que estas molesto

\- No porque te hayas casado – su ex alumna lo miro – puedes hacer lo que mejor te parezca con tu vida, lo que si me molesta es que no lo hayas comentado, que hayas salido mintiendo, sabias que me opondría

\- Lo sé pero – ella suspiro – él lo quería así

\- ¿Siempre harás lo que él quiera?

\- Estaba muy raro, casi lastimado

\- Eso no excusa, es como si te tuviera a su merced

\- No es así, sé que el sufre y si puedo ser de ayuda

\- No eres un objeto o algo que usara cuando se le dé la gana, eres una persona con valores, dignidad, por favor date más crédito

\- Kakashi

\- Sakura sabes que es verdad, el solo te usa como muñeca, primero para que tengas a su bebe porque Sol no quiere saber nada de eso, ahora te usa para sacarle celos a ella. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

\- Mi hija no es…. Bueno….

\- Sol no deseo tener más hijos, él quería tener descendencia

\- No es así

\- No cambiare mi idea Sakura, lo que paso hoy demuestra que él está buscando algo que usar a su favor

\- No sea cruel

\- Solo soy realista

\- Duele

\- No quiero decirlo pero tu sabias que esto pasaría

\- Pensé que ella estaría lejos, que nunca volvería pero si ha vuelto es porque quiere verlo sufrir, ella lo está lastimando

\- No me hagas reír, ella no busca eso

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – la pelirrosa estaba algo molesta

\- Lo sé, ella no busca eso, si ha vuelto es porque esta es su casa, su hogar, aquí vivieron sus padres

\- Ya no es una Uchiha

\- Eso no es verdad, he rechazado la expulsión

\- ¿Porque? – ella casi grito

\- Porque no es algo fundado, no la puede echar del clan

\- Ella falto a las normal de clan

\- ¿haciendo qué?

\- No lo sé, Sasuke dice que

\- Sasuke dice que – imito la voz de Sakura haciendo que ella retroceda – ¿si él te dice que te tires por barranco lo harás? Yo creo que si

\- Kakashi

\- Sol está aquí porque debe estarlo, si no puedes retener a tu esposo es por la simple razón de que solo eres un objeto para él, demuéstrame lo contrario

\- No eras así, ella regresa y empiezas a ser injusto con los demás, ella no te hace bien

\- Tu eres la que esta cegada a todo lo que Sasuke dice – otra vez imito su voz – que no te sorprenda cuando Sasuke te use frente a ella, y será entretenido verte, por favor avísame cuando empieces a actuar como tonta, ahora déjame solo

\- Pero…

\- Es todo – se giró con toda la silla y espero contando en reversa para que ella se fuera

\- No dejare que se le acerque, no dejare que ella destruya mi hogar, me costó tanto tenerlo y ahora ella no vendrá a destruirlo con sus caprichos de seguirlo

\- Te aseguro que lo que menos tienes que hacer es preocuparte por ella, mírate al espejo y fíjate lo ridícula que te vez Sakura

Espero un poco y la puerta sonó, para su sorpresa nada paso, pensó que quedaría destruida. Otra vez volvió a suspirar, ¿Por qué Sakura? Se volvió a preguntar, porque ella caía tan rápido con las redes de Sasuke. Se dejó caer más profundo en la silla, en verdad quería irse, quería alejarse de eso. ¿Por qué todo eso pasaba siendo el Hokage?

* * *

Sol miraba la ventana de su piso, para su sorpresa todo estaba limpio, ordenado y muy silencioso, Haki miraba el lugar como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Era muy nostálgico todo, las calles estaban casi desiertas, hacia frio como en todo invierno pero no se compraba con el que hacía en esa aldea lejana. Ahora estaba caliente, la calefacción ayudaba.

\- Mamá – giro para verlo - ¿Puedo tomar una ducha?

\- Si – le sonrió – te la preparare

\- No, lo hare yo, ya no soy un niño

\- Está bien – acaricio su cabello – mañana iremos a la academia, ojala no tengamos que hacer muchos documentos

\- Si – el miro alrededor – me acostumbrare a tener todo

\- Lo sé – miro la cocina – es tan distinta

\- No olvides avisarle al maestro Orochimaru que llegamos, se puede enfadar

\- Lo sé – chisto – ya le envié el mensaje

\- Está bien

Haki entro a su habitación y después lo vio salir con su toalla y artículos de limpieza, al parecer todo estaba surtido. Tal vez Kakashi la esperaba siempre, por eso todo estaba en orden. Camino rumbo a la que fue su habitación, abrió y vio mucho orden, la cama estaba impecable, el guardarropa estaba ordenado con la que usaba en esos tiempos. Abrió el cajón pequeño y vio mucha ropa íntima, se sorprendió, eran modelos surtidos, desde los más coquetos hasta algunos deportivos, ¿Cómo es que eso estaba ahí? Lo cerro, se puso roja, ¿Quién los puso? ¿kakashi? No, él no sabía de eso ¿o sí? Se recostó en la cama y trato de no pensar en lo que había pasado, trato de no pensar en él.

En sus palabras, en su mirada. Por Dios, como le dolía el pecho, como le hincaba ese ojo lleno de odio, como se sentía tan triste, tan mal, tan sucia. Él estaba casado, se había buscado un consuelo, un bálsamo, alguien que lo ayude y ¿ella? Había decidido seguir sola, afrontarlo así. Porque era fuerte y eso no la destrozaría, el amor podía ignorarse, ya le había pasado una vez y no había muerto, porque de amor uno no se muere, el oxígeno es más importante.

No es que sea fría ni nada pero nunca se había dejado destrozar por el amor, si no la querían estaba bien, no tenía por qué mendigar, no tenía por qué sentirse triste. Dolía si, había etapas que se tenían que superar, pero nunca se iría abajo por alguien que no sea su hijo, nunca se pondría a llorar como estúpida por alguien que no se Haki. Estaba dispuesta a luchar, a seguir con su vida, a volverse más fuerte, no importaba si él estaba ahí, podría con eso y más.

Se sentó y se miró en el espejo pequeño, su mirada era fija, no tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no valía la pena llorar por él, era una pérdida de tiempo. Sonrió al espejo y se miró bien, estaba rara, como si faltara algo, entonces lo supo. Ella no era la de antes, necesitaba recuperarse, ser esa Sol que llego.

Se levantó y fue a la cocina, abrió la despensa y vio todo lleno. Dispuesta a recuperarse, empezó a preparar algo delicioso, empezó a tararear una melodía, por un momento se sintió observada, tal vez lo anbus estaban de regreso. No le importo y siguió cocinando moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía que solo ella conocía.

Al rato algo sonó, busco por todos lados, miro el teléfono que tenía en el recibidor, ¿En verdad era un teléfono? Se acercó y volvió a sonar, en tantos años era el primero que veía.

\- ¿Bueno? – dijo al levantar la bocina

\- Hola – reconoció la voz de Kakashi – disculpa si te molesto

\- ¿Kakashi? – se sentó en el mueble – wau no sabía que ya tenían teléfonos

\- ¿Así se llaman? – la voz del Hokage se escucha algo alegre – le pusimos comunicador

\- Se llama teléfono y este es un fijo

\- ¿Fijo?

\- Si es una línea fija porque se queda en casa, si tienes uno que puedes llevar a otro lugar se llama Móvil

\- Ya veo – el rio – entonces es una línea fija

\- ¿y cuál es el número?

\- Esta debajo del comu.. diré teléfono, levántalo y lo veras

\- Oh si – miro el numero - ¿Y cuantos hay?

\- Solo cinco

\- ¿Y porque tengo uno?

\- Es porque gracias a ti los tenemos

\- ¿Quién más lo tiene?

\- El hospital, la academia, el sonido, tu piso y mi oficina

\- ¿No tienes uno en tu piso?

\- No, es muy caro

\- Entonces llévate este, no lo necesitare

\- Claro que sí, es uno de regalo

\- Pero

\- Acéptalo

\- Está bien – toco el cable – es emocionante tener teléfono, así se puede hablar con alguien, que está algo lejos

\- Las demás aldeas están empezando a implementarlo, vendimos la idea

\- Puedo reclamar derechos de autor

\- ¿Fue tu invento?

\- No, pero

\- Entonces no

\- Está bien – sonrió - ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

\- Quería probarlo

\- ¿no lo has hecho?

\- Una vez de prueba a la academia pero no fue tan divertido como hablar contigo

\- Gracias

\- ¿Porque?

\- Porque ser tan bueno conmigo

\- Sabes que me tienes para ti

\- No debería pero, quiero que….

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vengas a cenar, tengo pollo al horno y pure, además quiero que hables más con Haki

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Sí, pero si estas ocupado

\- Llegare en diez minutos

\- Está bien, ¿Algo extra que desees ?

\- Uhm, no me des ideas por favor

\- No te entiendo

\- Nada, nada, me basta con la cena, no almorcé y tengo hambre

\- Entonces te esperamos

\- Sol

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me alegra que tengas buen animo

\- ¿Por qué no habría de tenerlo?

\- Ya sabes, bueno nos vemos dentro de poco ¿Deseas que lleve algo?

\- Sabes, se me antojo una soda helada

\- Con este frio

\- Por favor, tengo antojos

\- ¿Eh?

\- No sé pero me dieron ganas de tomar una soda helada, ¿qué de malo hay en eso?

\- Está bien, te la llevare

\- Corto la comunicación y sonrió, el vendría. Se levantó al sentirse observada, giro a ver a Haki, él tenía la mirada achinada, mirándola atento.

\- ¿Era Kakashi?

\- Si, vendrá a cenar pero si no te parece bien, lo puedo llamar

\- No está bien, quería hablar con el

\- Qué bueno

\- ¿Es pollo al horno y pure?

\- Si

\- ¿Soda?

\- La traerá

\- Genial – el sonrió – me muero de hambre

\- Oye comimos hace poco

\- Horas

\- Si, el ramen pero

\- Mamá por favor, déjame comer todo lo que pueda

\- Está bien

Se encargó de ordenar la mesa y correr a darse una ducha, estaba haciéndolo en tiempo record, salió y busco alguna ropa que no la haga ver demasiado delgada, porque ya estaba cansándose de que le digan eso. Encontró su antigua ropa, se la puso y maldijo, no le quedaba, se le caía los pantalones, ni las caderas se lo sujetaban. No tenía trasero, no tenía nada. Sus pechos no resaltaban como antes, ¿qué le había pasado?

Se colocó un suéter encima para disimular la camiseta suelta y uso un cordón para ajustar su pantalón. Soltó su cabello, otra vez estaba largo, demasiado, le llegaba a la cintura, estaba húmedo, sus ondas se marcaban más y le estorbaba pero quería que seque bien. Uso la fragancia que una vez Sasuke le obsequio, era cítrica. Con algo de nostalgia la uso y se miró otra vez al espejo, no tenía nada de maquillaje, bueno nadie lo notaria.

Salió y vio a Haki sentado en la mesa leyendo un libro, se acercó y se fijó, era jutsus. Le sonrió y fue a la cocina, reviso el pollo, ya estaba listo. Lo estaba sacando del horno cuando escucho la puerta, Haki se ofreció y escucho muchos "Wau que alto estas" y esas cosas. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y miro a Kakashi, seguía como hace horas, pero parecía menos cansado, tenía una botella grande de soda. Se le hizo agua la boca y le señalo la mesa. Pero el hokage se quedó mirándola, como si se hubiera puesto algo diferente, tal vez el suéter le hacía ver demasiado delgada.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No, solo que… es la segunda vez en todo este tiempo que te veo llevando el cabello suelto

\- Ah, es que esta húmedo, por lo general me molesta

\- Déjalo así, te hace ver más tierna

\- Entonces lo sujetare

\- Por favor – él se acerco

\- De acuerdo, solo por la soda

\- Está bien

\- Kakashi por aquí – Haki le señalo un silla

\- Haki aún sigo algo espantado de lo mucho que has crecido, estas casi a mi altura

\- Me falta un poco

\- Pero a tu edad está bien, yo era más bajo

\- ¿en serio?

\- Si, tal vez tres centímetros menos

\- Espero ser tan alto como tú o Sasu…. – vio cómo su Hijo dejo de hablar y luego sacudía su cabeza - ¿Cómo esta Naruto?

\- Ha crecido mucho – agradeció que Kakashi fluya la conversación – esta de mi altura, algo gordo pero sigue igual de alegre

\- ¿Gordo?

\- Bueno su peso es digamos, como cuando te fuiste

\- Ya veo, entonces está bien

\- Si, su hijo es idéntico a el

\- Ya quiero verlo, seré como su hermano mayor

\- Si eso dijo el, Haki será su hermano datebayo – Kakashi imito la voz de Naruto

\- Jajaja ya extrañaba eso

Ellos siguieron charlando, Sol se decido a servir, cuando todo estuvo en la mesa, agradecieron y empezaron a comer. Bebió la soda y le supo a gloria, sabía que ganaría peso en poco tiempo. Extrañaba cocinar eso, vio como Kakashi se había bajado la máscara sin vergüenza, estaba comiendo lento. Él se sintió observado y la miro, los labios del hombre estaban rosados, nunca los había visto tan fijamente, su perfil seguía siendo tremendamente sexy y la mirada que le daba era tan excitante. Le sonrió para disimular, eso no era correcto, ella ten… Bueno ya era una mujer libre, hace más de un mes. Pero sentía que no era correcto verlo de esa forma.

\- Sabes – la miro – tengo una misión, rango genin ¿Si te apetece?

\- Claro, necesito dinero

\- Bueno no es mucha la paga pero puedes distraerte

\- ¿Cuál es?

\- Entregar documentos, de cierta importancia, nada que exija peligro

\- ¿cerca?

\- El sonido, sé que acabas de volver de ahí pero necesito enviarlo ¿Qué dices?

\- No hay problema

\- Claro, lo redactare dentro de poco

\- Ok

\- ¿Y yo?

\- Tranquilo, primero tienes que reunirte con tu equipo

\- Está bien

\- No te preocupes, tengo misiones para ti

\- Qué bueno, quiero retomar todo

\- El próximo examen chunin será en la arena

\- ¿Así? – Sol lo miro

\- Si, ellos se encargaran. No te preocupes, no irán solos

\- ¿Dentro de cuánto será?

\- Dentro de unos ocho meses

\- Aún tengo tiempo para entrenar

\- Claro que sí, ahora veremos eso, mañana hablaremos con Iruka

\- Si

Siguieron comiendo, Kakashi le agradeció y dijo que la comida estaba deliciosa, hablaron de muchas cosas, tantas que ni se fijaron en la hora. Haki se despedía para dormir, estaba muy cansado. Media hora después ella estaba caminando a la puerta para despedirlo, noto que él no tenía mucho abrigo.

\- Hace frio deberías abrigarte mas

\- Me lo dice la chica que toma soda helada

\- Es diferente

\- Está bien, deje mi capa en la oficina

\- ¿Deseas algo para abrigarte?

\- No, recuerda que soy un ninja

\- Ok, ok pero sigues siendo un hombre común

\- Lo sé – él ya tenía la máscara puesta – gracias por eso Sol

\- La cena es poco en comparación de todo el mal rato que te hice pasar

\- Sol por favor olvídalo – se detuvo en la puerta – me harás enfadar y estoy feliz

\- Está bien, me alegra que estés feliz

\- Me hace feliz que estés aquí – la miro y se agacho un poco – no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estas aquí

\- No pienso irme, voy a permanecer aquí, sé que será duro y juro que seré fuerte

\- Si Sol, prométete que lucharas, este es tu lugar, nada debe incomodarte

\- Si

El sujeto sus hombros y la miro, en su arranque de sentirse protegida, le beso la frente. El pareció sorprendido pero la abrazo, sentirse envuelta por esos brazos la reconforto, pudo sentirse acompañada, él estaba ahí como lo había prometido. Aprovecho para olerlo, ese aroma sensual y duro.

\- Tu corazón late rápido Kakashi –

\- Lo sé, estoy nervioso

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo miedo propasarme, sé que aun estas, bueno tu sabes y no quiero estropear todo

\- Te entiendo, tampoco quiero lastimarte

\- No lo harías

\- Sé que si

\- No

\- Si

Rieron y se abrazó más fuerte, su vida tenía que empezar y las palabras de Shikamaru llegaron a sus oídos, "Dale un oportunidad" ¿Por qué no? ¿Se vería tan mal? Lo dudaba porque Sasuke ya se había casado, levanto la cabeza y vio como el, la estaba observando, la miro extrañado. Como si se diera cuenta del miedo que tenía.

\- Deja de dudar – él se bajó la máscara – tus ojos están asustados

\- Temo no hacer lo correcto y lastimar a todos

\- Nadie saldrá lastimado - acaricio su mejilla – no te lastimes, date la oportunidad

\- Es muy pronto

\- Lo sé, solo deja que…

Y se había acercado tanto que tembló, el primer roce fue devastador, su piel se erizo, sus piernas le fallaron ¿Qué había sido eso? Solo era un roce de labios, nada más. El parecía igual, temeroso de lo que hacía.

\- Sol – el volvió a rozar sus labios – te amo, desde el primero momento en que te vi, te amo

Escuchar eso la destrozo y la volvió a armar, no podía decirle que sentía lo mismo, el bajo su mano y la entrelazo con la suya. Entones la beso, no bruscamente, suave, como pidiéndole permiso, como diciéndole "sígueme". Algo torpe le correspondió, al instante su cuerpo reacciono, se pegó a él y el beso se hizo profundo, necesitado y demandante. No estuvo segura cuanto tiempo paso pero pudieron separarse, se subió la máscara y pego su frente a la suya.

\- Lo siento, me deje llevar y

\- Está bien – cerro sus ojos – me gusto

\- No digas eso o voy a…

\- Será en otra ocasión, ya es tarde y no quiero que nada incorrecto suceda

\- Si – se puso derecho – mañana por favor acércate a mi oficina, hablaremos sobre la misión

\- Si, ve con cuidado

\- Siempre, descansa

\- Si

Él le dio un suave beso usando la máscara y salió, el aire frio la golpeo. Lo vio saltar del balcón y empezar a saltar por los techos. Como si fuera un ladrón, sonrió y poco a poco la sonrisa se le fue. Pues tenía a unos metros de frente a Sasuke. El, la mirada serio, asqueado y molesto. Quiso retroceder pero decidió quedarse ahí, mirándolo fijamente, había prometido no sucumbir, darle lucha.

El seguía viéndola, sin pestañar, sin decir nada. Se giró no tenía caso, se encerraría. Dio un paso y la voz del mocoso la congelo.

\- Nunca lo permitiré

\- ¿Perdón? - giro a verlo

\- Nunca lo permitiré, tu eres mía, siempre será así

\- ¿Eh?

\- Lo que dije

\- No te escuche perdón

\- No te hagas la loca

\- Disculpa tengo que entrar

\- ¿No me darás un beso a mí también?

\- Pídeselo a tu esposa

\- ¿te duele tanto?

\- No, ¿cómo crees?, ya te dije hay algo que nos diferencia

\- Lo sé – el por fin se movió – yo tengo dignidad, tu no

\- Como digas

Estaba por entrar y él le sujeto el brazo, giro a verlo y vio lo que hace mucho no hacía. Vulnerabilidad, miedo y dolor. El tenía todo eso en su ojo, entonces el jalo y la pego a su pecho. Sintió deseos de empujarlo, eso estaba mal.

\- Vámonos lejos, estoy dispuesto a abandonar todo por ti

\- ¿Qué? – lo miro

\- Dejare todo, vámonos ahora, yo … yo – lo vio pasar saliva – te perdonare

\- Se quedó muda, ¿le perdonaría? ¿Perdonar qué? ¿Dejaría todo? ¿A Sakura? ¿A Sarada? Estaba loco, eso jamás. No podía permitirlo, estaba mal.

\- ¿Dejarías a Sarada?

\- Si – la frialdad con la que hablo le dolió tanto como los insultos – por ti lo haría

\- Por nadie, por nadie debes dejar a un hijo, es un pedazo de ti, no podría vivir con eso

\- Entonces la llevaremos

\- ¿piensas arrebatársela a Sakura?

\- Si me pides eso yo…

\- Jamás – le empujo – piensa lo que estás diciendo, tu hija no es objeto el cual mueves o traes, es una persona, parte de ti, ¿cómo puedes decir que la dejaras así de fácil?

\- Por ti

\- No, jamás aceptaría eso, yo jamás dejaría a Haki por nadie, primero muerta

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

\- Se feliz

\- ¿Cómo? si tú me rompiste

\- No te hice nada, solo te oculte ciertas cosas, no éramos nada

\- ¿Eso te parece nada? ¿me traicionaste con él?

\- No lo hice

\- Sigues negándolo – el golpeo el muro – sabes lo mucho que me afecta

\- No debería, tu cortaste los lazos y la verdad no planeo volverlos a tener, ya me plantee una vida con mi hijo

\- ¿Así de fácil?

\- Ya te casaste

\- Puedo anularlo

\- ¿le harías eso a Sakura?

\- Ella sabe que…

\- Ya basta, me insultas de todo y ahora como si nada me dices esas cosas, no te sobrepases

\- No quiero verte con el

\- Kakashi y yo no…

\- Los vi, estabas besándolo, así de fácil ya lo besas, ¿y lo que sentías por mí?

No supo responderle, el no entendería. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido y tenía miedo a la vez. El suspiro y descubrió su otro ojo, retrocedió, sabía que con ese luchaba.

\- No me obligues

\- ¿A qué?

\- Ya sabes – la miro

\- No te atrevas, así me metras en un genjutsu saldré

\- Sol

\- Sasuke por favor, vete. Ve con tu esposa e hija

\- ¿Es tu última palabra?

\- Si – le dijo sin titubear

\- Ya veo, solo déjame decirte que no te lo permitiré

\- No me amenaces

\- No es una amenaza cuando él sepa la clase de mujer que eres se alejara, lo conozco y se lo mucho que significa el honor para él.

No le dijo nada, dio la vuelta e ingreso a su piso, cerró la puerta y respiro. Toco su pecho, ¿Cómo es que no lo había sentido? Miro por la ventana y lo vio ahí, estaba mirando el paisaje, algo dentro de ella le decía que le abra, que hablen, y que… ¡no no! , se dijo, tenía que respetarlo, él estaba casado. Ya tenía una familia, no era correcto.

Cerró la cortina y retrocedió, dio pasos lentos y llego a su habitación, abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya del susto, Haki estaba ahí de pie mirándola entre serio y triste. No supo que decirle, tal vez había escuchado todo.

\- ¿Por qué te dice eso? – Haki se cruzó de brazos - Quiero saber la verdad mamá

\- Está molesto conmigo

\- Sé que hay algo más, tengo que saberlo

\- Haki por favor

\- ¿Lo traicionaste?

\- No – soltó casi gritando – nunca

\- Entonces porque te dice esas cosas, escuche claramente cuando te insulto en la torre Hokage, hay algo mas

\- Haki

\- Debo saberlo, no sabes cómo me duele escuchar que insultan a mi madre – el empezó a llorar – prometí protegerte y no me dejas, simplemente me dices que no pregunte. ¿Qué harías si alguien insultara así a la abuela?

\- Haki, hijo – se acercó porque no era justo verlo llorar

\- Quería salir y gritarle mil cosas – el seco las lágrimas de mala manera – porque no tiene derecho a decirte eso, soy tu hijo, lo único que tienes y no puedo dejar que te diga eso, porque te conozco, se la clase de mujer que eres, muy caprichosa, hasta medio loca pero no eres traidora

Trato de reírse, era la primera vez que su hijo levantaba la voz y la miraba fijo, él estaba creciendo, ya no era ese niño a quien podría engañar con un "Está bien" ya tenía once, no podía ocultarle cosas.

\- ¿No confías en mi mamá? – esa pregunta le dejo sin habla, si confiaba en el

\- Si lo hago Haki – se acercó – eres lo único que tengo

\- Entonces dime que paso para que el este así, duele mucho mamá, no poder defenderte, me tienes para eso, ¿porque no decirme?

\- Está bien, te diré lo que paso pero voy a pedirte que por favor me escuches primero y después hables

\- Yo te escucho mamá

Supo que estaba arriesgando todo, que tal vez Haki no vuelva a ser el mismo después de eso, pero el merecía saber todo. Tal vez mañana Haki la abandone, la insulte y ella muera por dentro y por fuera.


	35. Capitulo 34

34: Entendiendo

Kakashi sentía su cuerpo flotar, era como si hubiera muerto y vuelvo a vivir y es que el sí sabía cómo se sentía morir en cierta forma. Suspiro como jovencito, hasta sonrió cubriéndose los ojos, ¿Qué le pasaba? Era como si le hubieran dado su primer beso, como si lo hubieran aceptado y la verdad es que nada de eso era cierto. Pero "Demonios" se sentía terriblemente bien.

Miro el reloj de su mesa de noche, marcaban las once. No tenía sueño, solo quería seguir pensando en ella. En como lo miro, en como lo beso y en cómo le sonrió. Se supone que a esa edad ya no debería estar así pero lo estaba, su corazón se sentía más feliz que en la tarde, ahora estaba como nuevo y estaba seguro que lo notarían. Todos se darían cuenta de su cambio, hasta podía jurar que tenía mariposas dándole vueltas.

El amor era tan extraño, tan radical, podía hacerte sentir miserable y feliz. Destruirte y reconstruirte, te hacia ser un hombre de bien y maldito odioso como Sasuke. Pensar en él le bajo la alegría, se puso serio. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso a Sakura? ¿Por qué hacia esas cosas sabiendo que ella saldría lastimada? No estaba consciente del trato o arreglo que sus dos alumnos habían tenido, pero juraba que no solo fue un "Vamos a casarnos" ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo para eso.

¿Por qué Sakura querría ser parte de ese plan macabro? ¿Por Sarada? Podía ser pero, no estaba seguro. Sabía que las personas hacían de todo por el bien de sus hijos, inclusive vendían sus propias almas con tal de protegerlos, y tal vez era eso lo que Sakura decidió. Por el bien de Sarada estaba con él, así no sea amada del todo. Eso lo ponía triste, hasta maldecía el no haber predicho eso, pero como hacerlo si veía otra cosa.

Se dio vueltas en su cama y por un momento deseo estar acompañado, tenerla para abrazarla y dormir aunque sabía que no la dejaría descansar, era un maldito pervertido después de todo. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en ella para que otra vez ese sentimiento de paz lo cubra y lo lleve al sueño.

* * *

Sol miraba a Haki, él estaba expectante, esperando que ella le explique la situación. Tomo Aire y decidió que suavizaría algo la historia, no tenía que ser tan explícita pero sabía que tenía que ser sincera. Relatar algo para un niño de once años.

Orochimaru me dijo que la única forma de curarte y regresar tu vista era con las celular embrionarias, esas células solo se consiguen extrayéndolas de los embriones con pocos días de vida. Es decir de una mujer recientemente embarazada – Haki asintió – no teníamos a quien pedirle ese favor ya que el embrión seria destruido en el acto, yo me ofrecí – Su hijo abrió los ojos – era la única opción, así que usamos mis óvulos y logramos tener éxito con uno, Orochimaru pudo obtener todas las células de ahí, también le done muchos óvulos por si necesitaba en un futuro.

\- ¿Sasuke se enfadó por eso?

\- No hijo, él se enfadó porque…

\- ¿Cómo hicieron para… bueno es tonto preguntar eso

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Sasuke y tú tuvieron que tener relaciones sexuales para que ese ovulo y el espermatozoide se unan no? Él se enfadó porque el embrión se perdió o ¿me equivoco?

Sol miro sorprendida a su hijo, ¿Cómo es que el sabia? Bueno ya tenía once y ella misma le había explicado de esos temas a mente abierta. Nunca le dijo que la cigüeña venia y dejaba a un bebe en la puerta. No debía sorprenderse de que él sepa del asunto. Además el leía muchos libros, era natural que supiera.

\- No tanto por eso, no fue con él con quien tuve bueno… - se puso nerviosa – Orochimaru y yo hicimos todo en secreto

\- ¿Ósea? – Haki se levanto

\- Orochimaru y yo tuvimos que tener relaciones Hijo, sé que me dirás de todo – empezó a hablar rápido – sé que no bueno..

\- No te lo creo – Haki le grito – el .. el bueno… ¿él es Hombre de verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es que bueno, sé que es hombre pero siempre es así tan femenino que asusta

\- Haki – le grito

\- Ay mamá, ¿acaso no lo viste hacer esas cosas raras con la ropa? Te habla como si fuera homosexual

\- Bueno es que – su hijo se estaba desviando de tema – eso no importa ahora, él y yo tuvimos que hacerlo para obtener el embrión, Sasuke nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo además, yo no estaba segura de lo que sucedería, no tenía esos sentimiento por él, si lo hacía tal vez complicaba las cosas

\- ¿Es por eso que te dice traidora?

\- Si, en ese tiempo él y yo no éramos nada, ni siquiera amigos, solo estábamos pasando el tiempo, me ayudaba a encontrar a Orochimaru, es tan difícil de explicar. Lo cierto es que yo haría lo que sea por ti, no importaría arriesgar mi vida si la tuya dependiera de eso, por esa razón fue que acepte darle mis óvulos y que el haga lo que quiera con ellos, Sasuke no entendió eso y ahora ya sabes cómo esta

\- ¿Es por eso que el maestro Orochimaru me trata así? ¿Tan bien?

\- No, te trata como quiere, no creas que es por eso ¿Me odias?

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Me acabas de confesar algo tan íntimo que me es un poco difícil de procesar pero sé que harías lo que sea por mí y gracias a eso ahora puedo ver bien, te puedo ver – él se levantó – no entiendo cómo es que Sasuke no admira eso

\- ¿Admirar?

\- Sí, no te importo dejar de lado tu dignidad y principios con tal de verme feliz.

\- Haki – lo abrazo

\- Sé que lo entenderé poco a poco pero nunca voy a odiarte, nunca podría hacerlo. Mi padre te dejo y nunca pensaste en abandonarme o abortarme, decidiste tenerme sola, luchaste por mí, te peleaste por mi cuando no quisieron aceptarme en la escuela religiosa por no ser casada, me defendiste y nunca dejaste que alguien me haga un lado por no tener papá, incluso me enseñaste a perdonar, me dijiste que mi padre me amaba, que así no este conmigo yo no debería odiarlo, ¿cómo podría entonces juzgarte? No debo, eres mi madre y me has salvado la vida.

Escuchar esas palabras la hizo casi romperse, su pequeño niño ya era un gigante en su mente. Se sintió tan acompañada, tan querida. Pensó que la juzgaría, que le diría lo mismo que Sasuke pero no, su hijo la defendía, la admiraba. Se abrazó a él como si fuera su protector, su todo. Y lo era, él era todo para ella.

\- Gracias Hijo – pudo susurrar, sus lágrimas no la dejaban

\- Soy yo el que debería agradecerte eso, por ti es que he vuelto a ver y ahora seré un ninja

\- Serás el mejor hijo, sé que así será, ten por seguro que haría lo que sea por ti

\- Lo se mamá, no permitas que diga esas cosas, no dejes que nadie te insulte, me dijiste tantas veces eso y dejas que él te las diga

\- No sabía que decirle

\- Sasuke está equivocado, ¿Él sabe todo?

\- No tanto, solo escucho lo que quiso, por eso se fue y por eso ahora esta así

\- Tiene derecho a saber todo

\- Ya sabe algo no quiere escuchar

\- Deberá

\- No podemos obligarlo

\- Pero tampoco podemos permitir que el siga diciéndote esas cosas tan feas, me dieron ganas de llorar cuando lo escuche

\- No hijo – acaricio su mejilla – no te lo decía a ti

\- Lo sé pero también me duele que te lo diga, y que no refutes nada, sé que te debe doler mucho

\- Si – suspiro – duele

\- ¿aún lo amas?

\- Tal vez – sonrió – es un engreído y sé que hice mal en no decirle pero desde que se fue diciéndome tantas cosas decidí sacarlo de mi corazón, el aún está ahí y sé que seguirá siempre, al igual que tu padre pero

\- ¿Pero?

\- A veces es mejor dejar ir, él tiene una hija y se caso

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se casó con Sakura

\- ¿Entonces no te ama?

\- No lo sé hijo, el amor es algo complicado

\- Eso es verdad, no sé cómo será estar enamorado de alguien, no me gusta ninguna niña

\- Lo se

\- Creo que deberías decirle eso, deberías despedirte de el

\- ¿Despedirme?

\- Si, una vez leí que para que uno tenga paz mental era mejor despedirse de las cosas y empezar de cero

\- ¿Dónde leíste eso?

\- En internet, ¿Recuerdas mi tarea de los sentimientos?

\- Sí, pero tenías 7 años

\- Por eso, leí y la verdad no lo entendía pero ahora creo entender esa historia

\- Tal vez mi amor, tú con once me das consejos

\- Soy un sabiondo

\- Engreído

Haki le sonrió y casi se derrite de la ternura, su hijo, era tan sabio. Tan educado, la verdad no entendía como es que supo educar a su hijo sola, como es que pudo con él. Nunca le gritaba, nunca le hablaba fuerte, era más una amiga, jugaba con él, saltaba con él. Parecía una niña pequeña con su amigo, tal vez esa fue la razón por lo cual Haki era así, cariñoso, tierno, educado y muy serio por momentos.

\- ¿Entonces no estas molesto?

\- No, aunque no entiendo todo por completo, solo me queda algo muy claro

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que amo a mi madre, que la respeto y que se cuento con ella por siempre

\- Siempre mi amor – lo volvió a abrazar y esta vez empezó a llorar de felicidad

\- No llores – el hablo a su oído – no me gusta verte llorar

\- Es de felicidad

\- Lo sé pero, me siento mal cuando lloras, me tienes a mí, no importa si Sasuke ya no te ama, aquí estoy mamá

\- Lo sé, lo sé – como no llorar cuando tu bebe te decía eso

\- Cálmate, me duele verte así

\- No llorare, lo prometo

\- Gracias mamita

\- De nada hijo, ahora dime ¿Sentiste cuando Sasuke llego? – se secó las lagrimas

\- No me di cuenta hasta que su chacra se disparó, me levante asustado y corrí los escuche y fue ahí que casi salgo pero no lo hice

\- Hiciste bien, no sé qué hubiera pasado

\- Le hubiera dicho muchas cosas – Haki se sentó en la cama – no tiene derecho

\- Dejemos eso de lado, ya se le pasara

\- No dejare que te vuelva a decir eso, ya vera

\- Haki

\- Está bien – el hizo un puchero - ¿Kakashi se fue feliz?

\- Si – sonrió – le gusto la comida

\- No lo veía hace años y parece estar bien con nosotros

\- Sí, no está molesto

\- ¿Lo quieres?

\- ¿A Kakashi?

\- Si – Haki la miro feo

\- Si lo quiero, cuando llegamos a Konoha él fue el que me impacto, algo como..

\- ¿Amor a primera vista?

\- Digamos "Gusto a primera vista", estaba confundida pero después tratando a Sasuke pues, no sé, parece que la lejanía dejo eso en el fondo de mi corazón

\- Note que te mira mucho, como si fueras a desaparecer

\- Es que él, te lo diré pero no lo digas a nadie

\- Si – él se acercó como para escuchar un secreto

\- Dijo que me ama

\- ¿En serio? – grito

\- Haki – le grito

\- Lo siento, ¿De verdad? – bajo la voz

\- Sí, me lo dijo mucho antes que tuviera algo con Sasuke, antes que nos vayamos al sonido

\- ¿Y porque no lo aceptaste?

\- Porque estaba confundida

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Primero debo curar mi corazón, dejar en paz las cosas con Sasuke y empezar otra vez

\- ¿Y si Kakashi se cansa de esperar?

\- Hoy lo dijo otra vez que me ama

\- Entonces no lo hagas esperar, cásate con el

\- ¿Cómo que me case con él?

\- Ya me veo, ascendido a jounin porque el Hokage será mi padre

\- Haki – trato de distraerlo pero su hijo estaba hablando solo

\- El hokage mi padre, seré la envidia de los niños, además ya le vi el rostro y se cómo es

\- Haki – le grito – no estas escuchando

\- Lo siento – rio – me emociono rápido

\- No es tan sencillo, no quiero defraudarlo o lastimarlo

\- Sasuke te dijo que cuando él se entere de lo que paso no será igual ¿Piensas decírselo?

\- No lo sé, tal vez lo tome igual que Sasuke

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas?

\- ¿Y si me desprecia?

\- Nos vamos al sonido, el maestro Orochimaru nos está esperando, sé que él nunca nos echaría de ahí

\- A veces quisiera tomar las cosas como tu hijo, con esa facilidad

\- Es que es así mamá, los adultos se complican mucho la vida, es si o no y listo

\- Oye yo digo eso

\- ¿lo ves? Me lo enseñaste

\- Está bien, está bien, se lo diré, ojala me quiera escuchar

\- Lo hará, él te ama y ahí veras si te ama de verdad

\- Tienes razón – lo abrazo – gracias amor, eres lo mejor que Dios me dio.

\- Yo soy el que debería darle gracias a Dios, por tener una madre tan bonita, tan buena y tan fuerte

\- Me lo creeré

\- Créelo , lo eres

Sabía que él estaba exagerando, para los hijos una madre era eso. Para los ojos de Haki ella era poderosa, hermosa y buena. Eso la reconfortaba, la hacía sentir bien, tan plena.

\- ¿Tienes sueño?

\- Solo un poco – sonrio - ¿tienes sueño?

\- No mucho, creo que vi la televisión afuera, podemos verla aunque no sé qué vean por aquí

\- Es verdad, desde que llegamos nunca la hemos visto

Haki tenía razón, tenían más de tres años ahí y no la habían prendido, era raro. Se acercaron y vieron el aparato, era de las antiguas, la encendió y la imagen estaba oscura. Tal vez no funcionaba, decidieron apagarla. Pero una imagen apareció, eran unos ninjas hablando.

\- Mira mamá, ¿ese es el símbolo de la roca?

\- Si

Eran ninjas mostrando jutsus, lo dejo ahí, a esa hora que transmitan eso le parecía raro. ¿Tendrían más canales? No le tomo importancia se sentó junto a Haki y veían, poco a poco sintió sueño. Cerró los ojos y después lo abrió, ya no había nada en la pantalla solo líneas y el sonido de que no había señal. Miro el reloj y marcaban la una de la mañana. Asustada giro y vio a Haki, estaba recostado sobre ella, lo movió suave.

\- Haki

\- ¿Uhm?

\- Vamos a tu habitación

\- Si – él se levantó algo zombi y camino, lo guio

\- Recuéstate, ya está – lo cubrió con las mantas - ¿Tienes frio?

\- No – el cerro más lo ojos

\- Descansa

\- Si, hasta mañana mamá

\- Hasta mañana hijo

Le dio un beso en la frente y cerro despacio, apago el televisor y cerro bien todo, apago las luces y se colocó la pijama. A oscuras recostada agradeció a Dios por el maravilloso hijo que le dio, cerrando sus ojos se prometió luchar contra todo para seguir haciendo feliz a su hijo.

* * *

Sasuke maldijo mientras se decidía en abrir la botella de vino o tirarla a la basura, nunca había bebido por estar molesto o feliz. Bueno una vez bebió con Naruto pero fue de puro juego y recordaba la maldita resaca que tuvo. Por eso estaba algo indeciso pero recordar lo que vio le hizo tomar la botella, casi arrancarle el corcho y beber el líquido rojo, el sabor dulzón le disgusto pero después lo acepto. Mientras bebía iban pasando imágenes de Kakashi besando a sol, de verlo acariciar su mejilla y ella tan feliz.

Dejo la botella a un lado y tomo aire, había bebido casi la mitad y se sorprendió de haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto eso? Se supone que debería odiarla pero ahí estaba su corazón estúpido latiendo a mil por ella. Haciendo avergonzar, haciéndolo débil. Ella tenía el cabello suelto y lo había impactado, casi nunca la había visto así, tan delicada, tan débil, tan suave. Ya tenían algo y maldita sea ¿quién lo estropeaba?, fue ella, la única que destruyo todo. Ahora estaba casado con Sakura y no había vuelta atrás.

¿Cómo pretendía irse? ¿Dejar a Sarada? ¿Cómo es que lo había considerado? No entendía, no se entendía, estaba perdido, agotado, furioso. Ella tenía la culpa, ella lo había destruido, pero en ciertas forma verla le daba calidez a su corazón. No iba a permitir que Kakashi la tenga, no lo dejaría, ella era suya desde el principio. Si tenía que permanecer en Konoha para hacerle difícil el camino lo haría, no podía permitir que ella tenga nada. No se lo merecía.

Se acabó la botella y se apoyó en la mesa, necesitaba descansar, cerrar los ojos y pensar, porque estaba volviendo a tener esos sentimientos oscuros del pasado y no quería. Ahora tenía que ser diferente pero ella no lo ayudaba, ella lo destrozaba. Se quedó dormido, sin darse cuenta, soñó con árboles, que caminaba solo, que su vida era esa, soledad y un grito.

Se despertó alarmado y la luz del día le golpeo los ojos. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Había dormido tanto?, se fijó en el reloj y vio las diez de la mañana, ¿Cómo es que durmió tanto?, se levantó y se maldijo por no haber ido a la cama, le dolía la espalda y los brazos. Camino algo furioso y fue a la ducha, una vez que el agua fría lo golpeo reacciono, limpio su cuerpo y dejo que el cerebro se le refresque. Al rato estaba peinándose, tenía el cabello algo largo y no le importaba, le cubrió el ojo y estaba bien con eso. Le hecho una loción cítrica y recordó que le había obsequiado una a Sol, maldiciéndose salió de su piso rumbo a ver a su hija, esperaba encontrarla despierta. Bajo las escaleras y se detuvo, pues tenía al frente a quien nunca pensó ver.

Él lo miraba entre serio y tranquilo, decidió bajar por completo y se paró frente a Haki, este se inclinó un poco y le dio los buenos días.

\- Buen día – respondió por cortesía, estaba algo sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu madre?

\- Vine a hablar contigo, mi madre tiene reunión con el Hokage dentro de poco, está en la academia así que aproveche

\- ¿Qué deseas hablar?

\- Tres puntos Sasuke – la frialdad y seriedad en el niño le hicieron erizar la piel – punto número uno, ayer fue la última vez que te atreviste a insultar a mi madre de esa manera, como su hijo no lo voy a permitir, no me importa si ya eres un jonin o héroe de guerra, mi madre es sagrada y nadie le tiene que faltar el respeto

\- ¿Me escu… – Haki levanto la mano interrumpiéndolo

\- Punto número dos, ya se todo – la sangre se le congelo – mi madre confió en mí y me conto todo lo que paso, y déjame decirte que no me avergüenzo al contrario la admiro por esa entrega para mí, así que repudio todo lo que has dicho y punto número tres

\- Haki – tenía que detenerlo

\- Punto número tres – él no quería escucharlo – déjala ser feliz, ya te casaste y no tienes derecho a impedirle que ella sea feliz, no seas un maldito egoísta – le grito y tuvo que retroceder un paso – porque es doloroso para mi verla quedarse callada mientras le hablas feo, soy su hijo y nunca voy a permitir eso, te romperé la cara si vuelvo a enterarme o ver que le dices esas cosas malas ¿Queda claro?

No supo que responder, ¿Era Haki el que le decía eso? ¿Lo estaba amenazando? ¿Un mocoso de once años lo estaba amenazando? ¿Ese niño que le dijo una vez padre le estaba diciendo egoísta? Su única mano se empuño, el niño no le bajaba la mirada, estaba viéndolo desafiante, como listo para la lucha, mostrando que era un Uchiha.

\- Haki, no sé qué te habrá dicho tu madre, pero la verdad es que

\- Ya lo sé y no fue eso lo que pregunte, sé muy bien lo que pase entre el maestro Orochimaru y ella, sé que tuvo que sacrificar su dignidad y cuerpo con tal de verme feliz, el que no puedas superar o aceptar eso no te da derecho a decirle esas cosas

\- No entiendes, a penas

\- Tengo once años y sé muy bien de que hablo, no me creas un estúpido ¿O es que a los once tu no entendías nada?

Otra vez se quedó callado, claro que el sabia muchas cosas a las once, inclusive era considerado un genio y sabía que Haki lo era. Tenía las notas más altas y sabía lo inteligente que era.

\- Haki

\- ¿Queda claro?

\- Ahora me odias no

\- No pregunto eso y solo para que lo sepas, no te odio – paso saliva – te considere mi padre, parte de mi familia

\- ¿Me consideraste? ¿En pasado?

\- Aquel que se atreva a lastimar a mi madre tiene que salir de mi vida, ella vale mucho y si no la sabes apreciar es una lástima, pero no te odio, no sé cómo es odiar pero si estoy molesto, muy molesto de que no la entiendas y de que no hayas luchado por ella, te casaste dejándonos, sin ni siquiera saber la verdad completa para entenderla, solo te fuiste dejándole esa carta horrenda

\- ¿La leíste?

\- Si y no entendía pero ya sé porque escribiste eso, tal vez no comprenda todo por mi edad pero estoy seguro que el amor no es así, que amar a alguien es desearle el bien contigo o sin ti

Se quedó callado, porque Haki empezaba a lagrimear y sabía que si decía algo inapropiado él se le echaría encima y contra él no movería ningún musculo, no podía, solo quería abrazarlo, decirle que estaba arrepentido, que quería irse lejos con ellos.

\- Haki, yo le dije a Sol que nos vayamos

\- ¿Piensas abandonar a tu hija también?

La pregunta lo congelo, abrió y cerró la boca, no podía hablar, estaba meditando que decir. Bajo la cabeza un poco, no sabía cómo confrontarlo, un niño de once lo estaba derrotando.

\- No la dejes, yo sé cuánto duele crecer sin el amor de un padre – miro a Haki – se lo mucho que afecta, y si tienes la oportunidad de estar con ella hazlo

\- Yo amo a Sol

\- No lo parece, después de todo lo que le dijiste ¿Quién te creería? ¿Si dices amarla porque te casaste con Sakura?

\- Estaba molesto, creía que así mi vida sería bueno creí que estaba bien, que hacia lo correcto

\- ¿Y no es así?

\- No, no soy feliz, no puedo imaginar seguir sin ustedes, no entenderías

\- Tú eres el que no se entiende, ya todo está hecho. Vine a decirte eso, y espero lo hayas entendido, quiero que mi madre sea feliz, sin ti. Respeta a tu esposa e hija, déjala ser feliz por favor – Haki se dio la vuelta

\- Haki

\- Ya no hablare más, mi madre se dará cuenta que no estoy donde me dejo y sabrá que vine. Ya no tenemos nada que decirnos

\- ¿no piensas escucharme?

\- Ya te escuche muy bien ayer y fue suficiente

\- Haki

\- Adiós

Lo vio irse, y fue incapaz de detenerlo. Si tenía el corazón destrozado ahora sentía que ya no latía, que había perdido todo. Entonces su boca se abrió, quería gritar pero no podía. Iba a moverse pero Sakura apareció en su rango de visión, tenía los ojos llorosos y su mano estaba en el pecho.

\- No eres feliz, siempre supe eso, siempre supe que ella era tu destino pero me cerré a la idea de que yo tal vez podría ser parte de este. No quise darme cuenta pero ahora que lo acabo de escuchar de tus propios labios sé que plenamente que no te conozco, que forcé todo. Si tanto lo amas lucha por ella, Sarada entenderá

\- ¿Qué? – pudo reaccionar

\- Sé que ella es tu destino, si la amas lucha por ella, ve pídele perdón aun estas a tiempo porque si Kakashi se lo propone te la quitara para siempre y sé que será así, después de hoy nada será como antes, presiento eso

\- No entiendes Sakura

\- Lo entiendo, sé que es ella, Sarada entenderá

\- No voy a dejar a mi hija

\- Ya lo haces – le grito – irte a misiones por tanto tiempo, no la vez hace meses ¿y dices que no la dejaras? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- No es lo mismo

\- Lo es, estas segado, necesitas encontrarte Sasuke – ella le sujeto los hombros – necesitas volver a centrarte, ya no te castigues así, o luchas por ella o la dejas ir

\- No entiendes

\- Si te entiendo porque me pasa lo mismo y yo estoy decidiendo dejarte ir

Entonces algo como agua fría le cayó, se vio reflejado en los ojos de Sakura. Ella sufría de la misma forma, con situaciones diferentes pero sufría como él. Cerro su ojo y trato de no caerse, ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? Su hija necesitaba a alguien cuerdo, alguien centrado no a alguien así.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer?

\- Encontrarte a ti mismo

\- ¿Cómo hago eso?

\- Primero limpia tu corazón, deja que todos esos sentimientos salgan, se vayan, si se aman de verdad en algún momento volverán

\- Estamos casados

\- Podemos anularlo

\- Y que seas la burla de un pueblo

\- Hay muchos divorcios

\- No es así

\- Sasuke

\- Sakura por favor, necesito pensar, tengo la cabeza por estallar y siento que

\- Tranquilo – ella le sujeto el rostro – ven vamos a casa

\- No es nuestra casa

\- Lo es, Sarada te espera

\- No así

\- Tal vez es lo que necesitas

\- No lo se

\- Sígueme

Se dejó guiar por Sakura, aunque temía que no era lo necesitaba. Miro el camino que Haki había dejado, a cada paso que daba sentía que su vida se iba perdiendo y que nada sería igual, que después de que entre a esa casa con Sakura todo estaría perdido. De que Sol jamás volvería a ser suya y que su corazón no se volvería a reconstruir.

* * *

\- Así que en unas semanas enviare la solicitud para agregar a Haki en los exámenes chunin – Iruka firmo el documento – sé que lo aceptaran, sus calificaciones son las mejores

\- No solo se necesitan buenas calificaciones Iruka

\- Si Sol pero Haki tiene habilidad Innata, ¿Estas segura que no debo poner Uchiha?

\- Sí, quiero que salga como Harry, además así no dirán que hubo privilegios

\- Bueno, de todas formas sabrán que es un Uchiha

\- Lo sé pero dejémoslo como factor sorpresa

\- Está bien – el hombre rio – me da gusto saber que estarás en Konoha, tú y Haki son de aquí

\- Gracias Iruka, gracias por aceptarlo otra vez

\- Nunca lo expulsamos, en si casi me da un ataque cuando leí que los declaraban muertos, pensé que Naruto se descontrolaría pero reacciono muy maduramente, dijo que en su corazón sentía sus vidas aun

\- Lo extrañe mucho, sé que mañana que regrese nos veremos y tal vez lloremos

\- Te sorprenderá lo maduro que esta, tal vez ya no es tan efusivo como antes y eso me da tristeza

\- ¿Extrañas su locura?

\- En cierta forma – suspiro – ahora es padre y no sé, su actitud adulta me desconcierta, prefiero verlo gritando y saltando

\- Ya me asustaste, ¿entonces está muy serio?

\- Algo

\- ¿Y si me grita?

\- No lo había pensado

\- Me da terror

\- Aquí estaremos

\- Bueno ya debo irme, el Hokage me espera

\- Lamento que tú y Sasuke no hayan sido más – giro a verlo – se les veía bien juntos

\- No lo lamentes, él ahora es un hombre de familia

\- Si pero bueno – sonrió – Kakashi estará muy feliz

\- ¿Porque?

\- Bueno el, bueno, no es un secreto que está enamorado de ti así que ustedes tal vez

\- No imagines nada Iruka

\- Está bien

\- Gracias

Se despidió y salió de la oficina, busco a Haki pero no lo encontró, algo inquieta salió de la academia y lo vio caminando lento, la vio y sonrió.

\- Ya estas inscrito – le mostro el papel

\- Genial, menos mal me aceptaron

\- Si, en unas semanas tu solicitud ira a la arena y podrás dar el examen

\- ¿Así de fácil?

\- Tus calificaciones ayudan

\- Que bien – el sonrió – seré un chunin

\- Espera, aún no sabemos si pasaras

\- Si pero, déjame imaginar

\- Está bien – miro el cielo – bueno ahora iré a mi reunión con el Hokage

\- ¿Voy contigo?

\- No hijo, quiero hablar un tema privado con él, aunque lo sabes, pero creo que es mejor hablarlo solo los dos

\- Claro – el parecía algo molesto

\- Tu equipo está en campo de entrenamiento tres, Iruka me dijo que puedes ir

\- ¿Solo voy?

\- Si, ellos ya saben que estas en la aldea, ve y úneteles

\- ¿Y si me dicen que no?

\- No pierdes nada intentándolo, vamos tu eres valiente

\- Está bien iré, espero no me rechacen

\- Si todo sale bien nos vemos en el almuerzo

\- Si mamá, en caso me rechacen te esperare abajo del edificio

\- De acuerdo

Se despidieron y ella camino a la torre, sabía que lo que le diría a Kakashi seria fuerte, algo que tal vez lo aleje de ella pero la verdad ya no le importaba, ya Haki lo sabía y si no la había juzgado se sentía feliz. Quería ser sincera con kakashi, desde el inicio, y si el aceptada lo sucedido, entonces ellos podrían empezar algo.

Suspirando y armándose de valor ingreso, unos anbus la saludaron y le dieron el pase, llego a la puerta y decidió tocar, el joven Nara le abrió y le guiño un ojo, le dio el pase y vio al Hokage, tenía muchos documentos en la mesa.

\- Llegas algo temprano Sol, estaba empezando a redactar el documento

\- Buen día, disculpa, pero deseo hablar contigo algo privado ¿Nos disculpas Shikamaru?

\- Claro, los dejo, estará cerca

El joven salió y vio algo de desconcierto en Kakashi, se preguntó si era porque shikamaru había aceptado sin pedirle permiso. Se acercó y el dejo el bolígrafo a un lado, se quedaron viendo, ¿Por dónde empezaría?

\- ¿Sol? – el hablo y entonces sonrió tontamente

\- Lo siento, me distraje – suspiro – lo que te diré es algo que en si no tengo obligación de comunicártelo pero – paso saliva – quiero que lo sepas porque ayer nos besamos y tengo claro lo que sientes por mí, por esa razón creo que debes saber esto primero

\- Te escucho

Suspiro y empezó a contarle todo desde el inicio, vio que él se ponía serio y que se levantaba para observar el ventanal, siguió relatándole todo, sin tapujos, sin miedo. También le dijo que Haki ya lo sabía, entonces el giro y se quedó viéndola. Tenía la mirada tan seria que cualquiera se asustaría, pero ella no, estaba firme, decidida a ser sincera. Espero a que el hablara pero no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a verla, en si ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa, tal vez no lo tomo bien.

\- ¿Calculas cuantos óvulos dejaste en el laboratorio?

\- Si, fueron muchos, con esos él ha creado más medicina y se la volvió a dar a Haki

\- ¿te dijo que solo haría medicina?

\- Medicina y algunos experimentos – no se atrevió a decirle que el sanin planeaba tener descendencia con eso

\- Algunos experimentos – el susurro – ya veo

\- Kakashi yo, no me siento en la obligación de pedirte perdón o disculpas, también soy consciente que decirte esto no era una obligación pero te daba a entender el comportamiento de Sasuke y porque terminamos, ahora que ya lo sabes no sé qué…

\- No tengo nada que decir – él se sentó – eso fue una decisión tuya, algo que no podías consultar, era tu hijo, su visión o tu dignidad, en cierta forma sé que así lo hayas consultado tu escogerías su visión

\- Ya veo

\- Gracias por decírmelo – el levanto el bolígrafo – dame un par de horas, terminare de hacer el documento y te daré indicaciones sobre la misión

La frialdad con la que le hablo le dolió muchos más que los insultos de Sasuke, tal vez había estropeado todo, asintió y camino lento, como esperando. Se detuvo al abrir la puerta y giro, el seguía escribiendo.

\- Gracias por no haberme insultado – dijo suave

\- No tengo porque – el seguía escribiendo – no soy nadie para hacer eso

\- Claro, permiso

Salió y cerró, ¿Eso fue todo? Se preguntó, parecía que todos los hombres se ofendían con su historia. Suspiro y vio a Shikamaru, la miraba atento.

\- ¿No pareces complacida?

\- Ah – sonrió – aún no termina con el documento

\- Ya veo – él se acercó – él te ama, a pesar que no lo demuestre en momentos, te ama Sol

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Te escuche, escuche todo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Digamos que soy un metiche y escuche todo, está sorprendido pero no molesto, tal vez necesite tiempo para digerirlo pero ten por seguro que te buscara

\- ¿Y tú qué opinas?

\- ¿sobre lo que paso?

\- Si

\- Bueno, tuviste tus razones y sé que una madre en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, sí que tuviste agallas en decirle, que pena que Sasuke no haya visto eso

\- Gracias por entender

\- Eres fuerte – el sonrió – tranquila, el entenderá

\- Uhm

Camino sentándose en la banca, vio al Nara ingresar. Suspiro y espero, tal vez tenía razón, Kakashi estaba tan sorprendido que no podía asimilarlo. Esperaba que si, al rato, tal vez una hora y media, la puerta se abría y la llamaban. Ingreso y vio que Kakashi tenía la mirada seria aun, se paró derecha.

\- Bien como ya te es familiar el sonido – sintió un hincón, ¿Eso fue sarcasmo? – sé que podrás llegar y entregar este documento a Orochimaru, lo tiene que firmar, no sé si este de acuerdo pero sé que podrás convencerlo

Y la miro, sintió un hincón tan letal, _"Sé que podrás convencerlo"_ ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso estaba sugiriéndole qué? Mordió su labio, kakashi también estaba actuando como Sasuke.

\- Puedes partir mañana muy temprano, no te preocupes por Haki, el también tendrá misión mañana

\- Entiendo – se acercó a recibir el documento

\- Solo dáselo así, él lo regresara de la misma forma, lleva ropa abrigadora, ¿Debes tener algo en su guarida no?

Otra vez esa mirada acusadora, estiro la mano sin responder, él le entregó el documento pero se quedaron sujetándolo de extremo a extremo, se miraron y vio molestia en los ojos de Kakashi. Tal vez algo de desprecio, tal vez algo de asco.

\- No tardes más de un día, no tienes por qué tampoco, a menos que…

Y entonces no supo porque lo hizo pero lo hizo, en un milisegundo, le arranco el pergamino y se lo tiro en la cara, escuchó un "Ah" de sorpresa y después vio como él tenía el rostro girado por el golpe, ella aún tenía el pergamino en la mano. El giro lento a verla y pudo ver sangre en su máscara, tal vez de su labio.

Apretó el pergamino y lo vio fijamente, Kakashi la miraba tan quieto, vio cómo se levantó y se ponía derecho, era alto, más que ella, no le importo levantar la cabeza para verlo. Seguían sin hablar, mirándose.

\- Basta – vio algo de sorpresa en sus ojos cuando hablo – no solo con palabras se entiende que alguien te da asco, las expresiones, el lenguaje corporal a veces dice mucho más, no solo con palabras se lastima a las personas, me queda claro todo, no tienes por qué sugerir cosas

Se giró y empezó a caminar, vio de reojo a Shikamaru que tenía el bolígrafo en la mano y la boca algo abierta, dio más pasos, porque empezaba a lagrimear y si se ponía a llorar demostraría lo débil que era.

\- No he dado mi permiso para que te marches – se detuvo

\- No lo he pedido – seguía mirando a la puerta – mi misión empieza mañana

\- Sol – no giro, no podía hacerlo – no puedo pasar por alto lo que acabas de hacer

\- No te preocupes, cumpliré mi misión y me largare de aquí, total – giro a verlo – en el sonido si me quieren

Y no pudo más, dejo que sus lágrimas salieran y realizo una reverencia, salió rápido. Camino casi empujando a todos, llego a la salida y respiro, se secó las lágrimas y enfoco, debía dejar de llorar. Otra vez había faltado al Hokage, pero él se lo gano, maldijo y trato de respirar controladamente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacían eso? Ahora también Kakashi se ponía así ¿Qué les pasaba a los hombres? ¿Acaso solo Haki y Shikamaru podían ver las cosas? ¿Qué dirían Naruto? ¿También la despreciaría así?

Apretó el pergamino y camino directo a su piso, supo que aún era temprano, tal vez si cocinaba algo su pena se calmaría, suspiro y llego a su piso. Abrió la puerta y tiro el pergamino al mueble, se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer. No era justo, no estaban siendo justos con ella. Empezó a llorar, al recordar la mirada de Kakashi, empezó a arrepentirse de haberle contado todo pero tenía que hacerlo. Entonces él no la amaba como pensaba, su actitud le decía todo. Lo mejor era irse, otra vez irse ¿Y Haki? ¿La academia? Maldijo por haber vuelto, no podía destrozarle los sueños otra vez a su hijo, no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí.

\- ¿Qué hago? – pregunto mirando el techo – si me estas escuchando mamá, ¿Qué hago?

Se apoyó en sus rodillas y dejo que algo de ese peso en su corazón se libere, tenía que estar bien para Haki.


	36. Capitulo 35

35: Momento de decir Adiós

Sasuke observaba la casa, era grande. Estaba muy bien amoblada y decorada, cerca de él, Sarada jugaba, tal vez poco consciente de que él estaba a punto de irse. Estaba nervioso, le dolía la cabeza, su corazón latía rápido. ¿Qué hago aquí? Se preguntó, se suponía que debía estar ahí, ese era su hogar. El hogar que le estaba dando a su hija, pero su corazón no estaba ahí, estaba en otro lugar.

\- Necesito alejarme un tiempo – dijo haciendo que Sakura lo vea – por el bien de todos, necesito irme y aclarar mis ideas

\- Lo supuse Sasuke – giro a verla – sabía que dirías eso

\- El quedarme solo me enredaría más, no lo hago por sol, lo hago por mi

\- Has lo que creas conveniente, pero trata de volver

\- Lo hare Sakura, cuando esté listo para empezar una vida con ustedes lo hare

Aunque no estaba seguro de eso, confiaba en que podría hacerlo. Aunque su corazón replicaba por lo estaba a punto de hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión, despabilarse y tomar las riendas de su vida, porque había otra dependiendo de eso.

Toco la cabeza pequeña de su hija, ella le sonrió mas no confió en tocarlo. Como no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, era normal que ella sea algo desconfiada. Volvió a colocarse derecho en el mueble, siguió revisando todo con la mirada, el olor era dulce, algo empalagoso, pero se sentía algo de paz. No negaba que extrañaba el olor a comida, el ruido que hacia Haki al sentarse, el canto algo melodioso de Sol mientras hacía algo.

Esa imagen se le vino a la mente, el sentado limpiando sus armas, ella preparando algo cantando una canción que solo ella conocía, Haki casi arrastrando la silla para sentarse. Esa imagen familiar a la que se había acostumbrado, la que añoraba, ahora quedaba en sus recuerdos, Sol diciéndole que deje de holgazanear y la ayude en algo, Haki riéndose, el chistando por el atrevimiento. ¿En algún momento tendría eso con Sakura? ¿Podrían ellos vivir así? Tuvo deseos de llorar, de gritar, de decir en voz alta que extrañaba mucho ese momento.

Se quedó concentrado mirando la mesa, otra vez imágenes de sol sirviendo, Haki colocando los platos, el probando el primer bocado, ese sabor exquisito de la comida hecha por ella. Cerro sus ojos, apoyo su frente en la palma de su mano, no podía más, tenía que hablar con ella otra vez. Tal vez si se disculpaba podrían. "No se gritó", ellos ya no podrían estar juntos, el mismo se había encargado de acabar con esa posibilidad y ahora estaba sintiendo el maldito arrepentimiento, el deseo de retroceder el tiempo, borrar todo y abrazarla.

Sintió una mano en su hombro, giro a ver, Sakura le sonrió. Ni esa sonrisa pudo aplacar el deseo enorme que tenia de llorar, de salir corriendo y buscarla, de decirle que estaba arrepentido, que la necesitaba. Sakura era un consuelo menor y no merecía ser eso, ella merecía alguien que la ame de verdad, que la valore y le dé un lugar. No solo como la madre y esposa de un Uchiha, si no como la mujer amada, la mujer respetada. ¿Qué había hecho?

\- No estoy listo para esto – fue tan sincero al decirlo, que ella sonrió nostálgicamente

\- Creo que lo supe desde un inicio y trate de pensar que no era así

\- Siento que voy a herirte si me quedo, siento que será peor si permanezco aquí porque no lo mereces, no mereces esto que ofrezco

\- Sasuke

\- No lo mereces, nadie merece sobras y es todo lo que puedo darte, es todo lo tengo y soy

\- Eres más Sasuke, yo sé que eres mas

\- Solo tú crees eso

\- Sol también lo cree, por eso estuvo contigo

\- Yo la lastime, la herí, siempre hago eso con las personas que me importan

\- Sasuke

\- Le dije muchas cosas, no debí, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?

\- Fue un momento tal vez

\- Quisiera retroceder el tiempo, sé que esto te duele, soy un maldito por hacerlo

\- Detente Sasuke, no te sigas lastimando

\- ¿Qué más puedo hacer entonces?

\- Libérate

¿Cómo podría liberarse? ¿Cómo podría limpiar lo que sentía muy adentro? ¿En verdad quería dejar de amar a Sol? ¿En verdad podría? Volvió a mirar la mesa, no podía, no quería. No quería dejar de quererla, eso significaba lastimar a sakura, ¿Qué decía hacer?

\- Lo siento debo ir

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Con ella, iré a hablar con ella

Sakura lo miro, vio un temblor en su labio, debía decirle que volvería pero no estaba seguro si lo haría. Porque sabía que una sola palabra de Sol y el haría lo que fuese por ella.

\- Trata de volver Sasuke, te estaremos esperando

\- Y si – paso saliva – decido no volver

\- Ella estará esperándote

Asintió y giro a ver a su hija, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Necesitaba hablar con ella, limpiar todo lo manchado y ver qué pasaba. La duda lo estaba matando, estaba terminando con su vida. Salió rápido y camino directo, aunque estaba temblando por dentro, no dejaría que ese miedo o nerviosismo le impidan hablar con ella. No supo como pero ya había llegado al piso de Sol, subió y su mano se detuvo en la puerta, no podía tocar.

Suspirando decidió dar el primer toque, espero un tiempo y nadie abría, esperanzado volvió a tocar, nada. Decidió ver por la ventana pero la puerta sonó, se puso serio y vio como poco a poco se abría. Al verla evito el sonreír pero había algo en ella que lo desconcertó, sus ojos estaban tristes, hinchados y algo rojos.

\- Sasuke si vienes a decirme otra vez que

\- No, vine a hablar contigo de otro…

\- ¿de lo mismo?

\- No exactamente, déjame pasar

\- ¿Volverás a insultarme?

\- No, lo prometo

Ella se hizo a un lado y entro, el perfume de ella estaba por todos lados, el silencio lo alarmo. Sabía que ella no estaba bien, que algo sucedía. Suspiro y llego al mueble, ella le ofreció algo pero rechazo. La vio caminar lento, cabizbaja, extraña.

\- Te escucho – se sentó frente a el

\- Recuerdo que la primera vez que hablamos fue en este mismo lugar, éramos dos extraños, yo estaba algo consternado y…

\- Al grano - ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué ella estaba así?

\- Claro, vine a disculparme por haberte dicho tantas cosas, vengo a escuchar la historia completa

\- No la diré – se sorprendió – ya no quiero decirla, tuviste una oportunidad de escucharla, y la verdad estoy harta de decirla

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Nada, ¿algo más?

\- Sol lo siento, yo

\- Está bien, te disculpo – se levantó – si no tienes nada más que decir, por favor vete

\- Pero

\- Cierras bien

Ella se dio la vuelta y camino, ¿Así terminaba todo? No podía ser, ella replicaba, peleaba. Ahora solo estaba actuando como una idiota.

\- Sol – su voz se puso seria

\- ¿algo más? – ni siquiera lo vio

\- ¿aún me amas?

\- No – la forma tan directa y fría le dolió tanto – todo entre nosotros se acabo

\- No te creo, mírame y dilo

\- Por favor

\- Necesito saberlo

\- ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Porque estoy a punto de irme, de salir de aquí, limpiarme y regresar cuando esté listo

\- ¿Listo para hacer una vida con tu esposa e hija?

¿Cómo lo supo? No respondió, ella sabía. ¿Cómo es que lo había intuido? O ¿Es que lo conocía tan bien? Ella giro a verlo, tenía los ojos brillosos y la mirada cálida.

\- ¿Es eso no? – sonrió – te deseo lo mejor, vayas donde vayas, límpiate, piensa que alguien más pequeño depende de ti. Lo que paso entre nosotros fue una enseñanza, algo que te ha servido a darte cuenta que no puedes hacer las cosas a lo loco sin tener consecuencias, porque lo hiciste, te casaste, no me diste tiempo a explicarte. Ahora solo te queda irte, empezar de cero para darles una vida porque divorciarte no es lo justo para ella, como no es justo vivir sin darle lo que merece.

La vio fijamente, no entendía como es que ella podría saber todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Como es que ella sabía todas las dudas que el tenia, como es que ella lo conocía tan bien.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Cómo es que sabes todo lo que siento?

\- Porque te quiero, sé que eres caprichoso, egoísta a veces, engreído y hasta un poco introvertido, eres un libro abierto, además recuerda que tengo más años que tu

\- Sol – mostro molestia

\- Ve hacer lo que creas correcto, yo no puedo seguirte o replantear mi vida porque tengo a alguien dependiendo de mí, cada paso que doy debo meditarlo bien. Tú pusiste un muro entre nosotros, a lo loco. Ahora ya no lo puedes derribar ni saltarlo para disimular, ya está hecho y debes trabajar con lo tienes, ella merece un amor entero, si puedes dárselo, a buena hora. Intentándolo, pero en lo que respecta a mí, todo está dicho

\- Te amo – soltó, vio que ella suspiro

\- Eso no es amor, es capricho

\- Voy a contradecirte

\- Si me amas de verdad, por favor no abandones a tu hija, ella te necesita

\- Sol

\- Sasuke, vayas donde vayas, por favor no olvides que Sarada te estará esperando

Ella paso por su lado y le abrió la puerta, no podía moverse, no quería. Sabía que si salía de esa puerta todo se acababa, las oportunidades se irían. Ella lo estaba dejando ir, estaba diciéndole adiós.

\- Todo se acabó entonces

\- Si, hace once días, cuando decidiste crear ese muro, todo se acabó ahí

\- No sabes cómo me arrepiento

\- Eso no cambiara nada, en cambio tu puedes esforzarte por aceptar lo que tienes

\- ¿Qué me conforme?

\- Tu decidiste eso, supéralo

Giro a verla, aunque casi temblando decidió dar el primer paso, después otro. Estaba acercándose a la puerta, dispuesto a cerrar todo, negar todo tipo de posibilidad, de hacerle caso.

\- Cuando esté listo volveré

\- Espero que tu hija entienda

\- Lo hará, ella sabrá la razón

\- Cuídate mocoso – la vio sonreír – cuentas con mi cariño y apoyo

\- Si Kakashi y tu

\- No hables de eso

\- Si ustedes deciden tener una relación, espero les vaya bien

\- Gracias – vio que mucha tristeza se posaba en sus ojos – voy a extrañarte

Entonces toda su decisión de fue al caño, la jalo y la abrazo, aspiro su aroma. No quería alejarse, no podía. Quería tenerla así para siempre, pero no podía, porque ya se había cerrado las posibilidades.

\- Quiero retroceder el tiempo – admitió

\- No puedes

\- ¿Por qué siento que muero?

\- No es así – ella lo abrazo – las relaciones se acaban, no siempre duran para siempre

\- Tal vez nosotros si hubiéramos

\- Sabes que los hubiera no entran en juego

\- Te amo

\- Por favor Sasuke, tu familia te espera, no es correcto

\- Lo sé, pero tú eres lo que quiero

\- Pero alguien está en tu casa

\- Demonios

\- Céntrate y podrás verlo – ella se alejó tocándole el rostro – no luches por algo que ya no tiene solución, lucha por ella, Sarada

\- ¿Es un adiós entonces?

\- Si

Apoyo su frente en la de Sol, sintió la tibieza, el deseo de besarla, de volver a tenerla. Subió su mano hasta la mejilla, acaricio la piel, sintió la humedad de esas lagrimas que salían, porque estaban diciéndose adiós por el bien de Sarada, los dos estaban renunciando por el bien de una pequeña.

\- Siempre voy a amarte, tenlo por seguro

\- Siempre habrá un mocoso en mi corazón, un lazo con un Uchiha

\- Somos uchihas

\- No, tu eres un Uchiha

\- Lo seguirás siendo, lo prometo

\- No tardes mucho Sasuke, Sarada no será una bebe siempre

\- Cuento contigo para saber de ella

\- Claro que sí, siempre

Y entonces la beso, sintió que ella se alejaba pero no lo permitió, era su último beso, su última oportunidad, su despedida. Tal vez ella lo entendió también y le correspondió, se fundieron en uno. Fue un beso lleno de muchos sentimientos, de despedida absoluta. No estaba cargado de pasión o lujuria, estaba cargado de amor puro y respeto. Tal vez era la primera vez que besaba de esa forma, tan íntima, tan entregada. Cuando terminaron, ella sonrió, la observo un poco y trato de memorizar esa sonrisa, ese sabor.

\- No llores mocoso, no te queda

\- No lo hago

\- No te das cuenta – ella limpio una lagrima – tu eres Sasuke Uchiha, un héroe de guerra, un hombre fuerte, serás un buen padre, solo déjate de estupideces

\- ¿Y me lo dices tú? ¿La que hace locuras?

\- Si, recuerda que…

\- Tienes más edad que yo, lo sé – beso la frente de Sol – por favor cuídate mucho, no seas débil, quédate en Konoha, no te vayas de aquí pase lo que pase

\- Sasuke, eso no lo puedo prometer

\- Por favor, espera mi llegada, quiero verte al volver

\- ¿Y si no te gusta lo que veras?

\- Sé que me gustara, el solo hecho de verte me dará felicidad

\- No tardes Sasuke, ella te espera

\- Lo sé, volveré siendo alguien mejor, alguien que pueda ver lo que aún me falta, aun me falta mucho ¿No?

\- Si – ella rio – aun te falta mucho, debes irte, Haki vendrá en cualquier momento

\- Me despediré, también

\- Por favor no seas tan dramático, es muy sensible

\- Lo sé – se puso derecho – avísame cualquier cosa, envía mensajes seguidos

\- Lo hare y mucho cuidado con lo que haces, a donde vayas, encuentra a ese Sasuke por favor

\- Lo hare – se alejó un poco - ¿Me despides de Naruto?

\- Claro, lo hare

\- Ya lo sabes, no salgas de Konoha

\- Está bien

Retrocedió unos pasos y la vio por última vez, sabía que pasaría un buen tiempo en volverla a ver. Al final cumplió su cometido, la trajo de vuelta. Ahora era su turno de encontrare, de centrarse y regresar listo para su hija. De ser alguien mejor para ella. Tenía el corazón afuera de su pecho, controlándose, aprendiendo a ser cuerdo, porque ella se lo había enseñado, ella le había dado esa clase que nunca nadie había podido.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, dispuesto a alejarse. Agradeciendo internamente a los Hokages que permitieron que ella llegue y se cruce en su camino.

\- Sol – giro a verla

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias por insistir en hablar conmigo aquella vez, gracias por todo

\- De nada, mocoso

\- Tonta

Con una sonrisa de lado camino más tranquilo, ya estaba todo dicho, ya estaba todo cerrado. Ahora solo le quedaba empezar algo y salir a buscarse. También tenía que hablar con Haki, disculparse y decirle muchas cosas. Esperaba hacerlo antes que Sol le diga.

* * *

Kakashi miro a Shikamaru, sabía que el Nara estaba muy molesto, podría jurar que lo golpearía y la verdad lo merecía, merecía cualquier cosa. Había actuado como un desgraciado y no sabía porque. Porque esos malditos celos lo habían poseído a tal punto de ofender a la mujer que amaba, en vez de darle apoyo y respetarla, la había casi llamado perra y hasta la estaba enviando al lugar en donde todo eso paso. "Que gran hombre era". Sonrió algo sarcástico, era el mejor.

\- Sabes – el Nara hablo – me iré por hoy, porque si permanezco un minuto más aquí, puedo intentar romperte la cara que Sol de hecho ya te rompió

\- Shikamaru

\- No es en serio – el joven camino a la puerta – fuiste un maldito bastardo, con el respeto que mereces, pero vete a la mierda y si estoy despedido, pues bien jodete

Salto de la impresión, vio como el joven abría la puerta y se quedaba parado esperando tal vez que él hable, que le diga algo.

\- Acepto lo que acabas de decir, me comporte como un estúpido

\- Hijo de perra quedaría mejor, claro con el perdón de tu madre

\- Está bien – levanto su mano – lo merezco, en sí, estoy buscando a alguien para que me golpee

\- No lo hare – el Nara giro a verlo – no quiero llegar ensangrentado a mi casa, pero conozco a alguien que lo haría gratis

\- ¿así?

\- Naruto llegara mañana,.. Pienso contarle todo y no pienso sujetarlo

\- Demonios

\- Dame una razón para no decírselo, ¿Por qué Kakashi?

\- Celos

\- No es una explicación

\- Me deje poseer por ellos

\- Si hubieras estado celoso, no le hubieras dicho eso, al contrario hubieras salido al sonido a romperle la cara a Orochimaru no ponerte a insultarle indirectamente, nada inteligente debo decir

\- Está bien ni para eso sirvo

\- Demonios, casi te tapo la boca de un golpe si no fuera porque ella te golpeo primero, hubiéramos terminado peleando

\- En sí, imagino que me harán puntos en el labio – se tocó – la sangre ya debe haber secado

\- Merecías eso y mas

\- Lo sé – se recostó en su silla – ahora no sé cómo pedirle perdón

\- Está muy difícil Kakashi, ella se ira, estoy seguro de eso, sabes que es de armas tomar

\- Rayos – sobo su cien – ¿qué diablos hice?

\- Aun estas a tiempo, ella sale mañana para el sonido

\- Por la tarde tengo una reunión con los del país del fuego, ¿hay alguna forma de cancelarla?

\- No, los andas paseando desde inicio de año

\- Mierda – susurro

\- Tengo una idea, espera a que ella salga al sonido, quédate en medio camino, sé que volverla por sus cosas, la interceptas y en el bosque lo solucionas

\- ¿Y si no lo logró convencerla?

\- Vamos, ahí nadie vera cuando te arrodilles

\- Oh claro, lo hare

\- Tienes que hacerlo, eso pasa por ser un….

\- Ya se – le grito – creo saber a dónde llevarla

\- Tomate tu tiempo, Haki sale de misión también y no regresara hasta el sábado, yo me encargo de Naruto por si le da la gana de salir a molestar

\- Está bien, entonces esperare hasta mañana

\- Ve pensando qué diablos le dirás

\- Lo sé, para eso te tengo, empieza a escribir algo bonito

\- No me des ideas porque pienso poner que eres un bastardo sin …

\- Dije cosas bonitas

\- De ahí se empieza Hokage

Vio al Nara tomar una hoja y sonreír, sabía que iba a disfrutar escribiendo esa disculpa. Y la verdad se merecía muchos calificativos, por lo imbécil que había sido. Un perfecto idiota, ya no encontraba más insultos para auto lastimarse, no entendía como es que pudo hacerlo. Volvió a tocar su labio, descarto la idea de ir al hospital otra vez, mejor lo dejaría así. Ya no sentía la sangre fluir eso quería decir que no era tan profundo, Sol otra vez lo había golpeado y no lo vio venir, ¿Cómo es que se movía tan rápido? Solo sintió el choque y los ojos inyectados de furia de su amada.

\- Hokage – un anbu apareció y lo miro – tenemos, Sasuke Uchiha desea hablar con usted

\- ¿Y está pidiendo permiso? Qué raro

\- Me dijo que es algo urgente

\- Que pase

Le dio una mirada rápido a Shikamaru, este asintió y se colocó a su lado, el Uchiha ingreso y realizo una reverencia ¿Qué diablos? ¿Dónde estaba el Sasuke de ayer insolente? ¿Qué hacia el Sasuke que Sol controlaba ahí?

\- Buen día

\- Sasuke que gusto verte otra vez

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

\- No te preocupes por el – señalo a Shikamaru – es mi mano derecha

\- Bueno, vengo a pedirte disculpas

Si no hubiera tenido la silla sobre sus nalgas se habría caído al suelo ¿Qué carajos? ¿Disculpas? ¿Él era Sasuke?

\- Sé que ayer fui altanero y hasta un mocoso

\- Sasuke – lo interrumpió – dame una señal de que eres tu

\- No seas imbécil Kakashi – vio que el luchaba con su lengua, si era el

\- Bueno eso sonó mas a ti

\- Como te dije, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, de hecho vengo a pedirte que no tomes en cuenta mi carta informándote que Sol ya no era una Uchiha, tanto Haki como ella son parte de mi clan

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que arreglaste las cosas con ella? – un hincón en su pecho lo ataco

\- Si

Otra vez se sintió caer, ella y el estaban juntos otra vez, por ser un maldito imbécil la había perdido otra vez. Empezó a maldecirse, ¿Pero y Sakura?

\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué?

\- No creas lo que estoy pensando, Sol y yo hemos decidido ser amigos, ser algo más que eso pero menos de que lo crees

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ni me yo me entendí, pero en eso estamos

\- ¿quiere decir qué?

\- Si deseas conquistarla adelante – Sasuke tenía la sonrisa más sádica que había visto – no me opondré

Aunque su boca soltaba esa frase, pudo ver el ojo casi desquiciado del Uchiha, como si se estuviera controlando, casi atándose así mismo.

\- Entendido, ¿algo más?

\- Iré a investigar sobre lo que averigüé de Aktasuki

\- Eso te tomara unos meses, hasta esa nación

\- Lo sé, planeo hacer un viaje

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo seria?

\- Hasta que lo crea conveniente

\- Entiendo

Entonces ese viaje tenía otro propósito, tal vez quitarse a Sol de la mente. En parte agradecía eso pero no entendía cómo es que Sol y el habían llegado a ese acuerdo.

\- Sasuke, sobre Sol

\- Ella ya no es nada mío, por favor no le comentes que vine, quiero que quede entre nosotros. Sé que la amas y sé que puedes darle lo que yo no supe – se cayó – lo que no pude, por favor trátala bien, ella merece respeto y admiración

Se quedó callado, porque había hecho lo contrario, sintió la mirada pesaba del Nara, como amenazándolo en decirle todo al Uchiha.

\- Eso no quiere decir que la deje de amar – miro a Sasuke – la amo y no pienso renunciar a ese amor, lo tendré siempre presente pero de lejos por el bien de los dos

\- ¿Es por Sakura?

\- Es por Sarada y por ella, no merecen lo que les hice, ellas merecen mas

\- Por eso te vas, a encontrarte

\- Si, Sol me dijo que aún me falta mucho y tiene razón, aun me falta entender muchas cosas, ella lo sabe pero quiere que lo capte por mí mismo

\- Entiendo

\- Kakashi – lo miro serio – creo que algo sucedió porque estaba triste y tenía los ojos hinchados, no sé qué pudo haber pasado, ella estaba mejor pero cuando la vi, me pareció que tuvo un percance ¿La academia?

\- No – se puso nervioso – todo Salió bien ahí, averiguare que paso

\- Está bien, espero me envíes mensajes si algo pasa

\- Claro, daré la autorización para que salgas, ¿Qué día?

\- Hoy mismo, por la noche

\- Está bien, ¿Requieres algo más?

\- Si – miro al Nara – no permitan que Sol se vaya de Konoha, sé que puede irse y no se darán cuenta, sabe cómo huir, no dejen que lo haga. Pon a unos anbus cuidándola, quiero que me informes si vez algo raro, vendré rápido

\- No te preocupes por ella, está en buenas manos

\- Más te vale kakashi, ella es muy importante para mí, no quiero que nadie más la lastime, ya tuvo suficiente conmigo y…

Vio como el Uchiha se arrepentía de lo que dijo, también autentica preocupación, se miraron como aceptando la responsabilidad.

\- La cuidare Sasuke

\- Está bien

\- ¿No te preocupas por Sarada?

\- Ella tiene a Sakura y sé que está bien

\- Claro

\- Me retiro, tengo que hablar con Haki

\- Ya se envió los documentos pidiendo permiso para que tome parte de los próximos exámenes chunin

\- ¿Aceptaron?

\- Aun no recibimos respuesta, si es así en ocho meses será ¿Iras a verlo?

\- Por supuesto, es como un hijo

\- Ya veo

Sintió celos, diablos parecía un mocoso, alguien inmaduro. Sasuke tenía la mirada más tranquila, ese era el poder de Sol, tranquilizaba a Sasuke, tal vez era un bálsamo para él, un sol después de todo.

\- Buen viaje Sasuke

\- Gracias

Lo vio salir, cerrar despacio. Tal vez Sasuke estaba renunciando a muchas cosas por ella, por cuidarla a la distancia, se sintió sucio, porque el había lastimado a esa persona tan importante para Sasuke.

\- Así que Sol lo volvió a hacer

\- ¿A domarlo?

\- Si, parece que ella puede tranquilizarlo, ahora que son amigos, espero que Sasuke mejore

\- Parecía otro ayer

\- Sol tiene poder, hay que aceptarlo

\- Si, terminaste con la carta

\- Si – le dio la hoja – preparare la autorización para el

\- Si por favor

A penas empezó con la primer línea tuvo que contener la molestia, Shikamaru se había pasado, mas parecia una carta de miserable. Termino de leerla y sintió una gota de sudor caerle, ¿de dónde sacaba tantas palabras cursis?

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Bueno, me haces sentir miserable

\- Esa es la idea

\- Claro

\- Trata de memorizarla, sé que podrás, fírmalo para entregárselo a la puerta

\- Está bien

Una vez firmado todo, se quedó solo. Aunque ya había memorizado todo, estaba buscando una forma de no sonar tan estúpido, quería decirle tantas cosas.

* * *

Sol terminaba de cocinar, había hecho algo simple pero delicioso. Camino rumbo a su habitación y abrió el cajón, busco entre su ropa y sonrió cuando lo encontró. Estiro el chaleco y vio que tenía unos rayones pero que podía reparar, se puso manos a la obra porque no tenía mucho tiempo libre.

Unas horas después estaba observándolo, estaba como nuevo. Ese color gris era precioso, elegante. Lo envolvió en un papel que tenía guardado, invoco a un sapo mensajero, este la miro. Después de darle explicaciones y escribir algo el sapo desapareció, miro el reloj y se preocupó, Haki aún no regresaba, le parecía raro.

Decidió darse una ducha, meditar un poco lo había pasado, se sentía triste ya que todo estaba dicho entre ellos, ya todo se había acabado, ya se había cerrado esa historia entre ella y Saskuke, y la verdad fue bonito que terminara así, de esa forma tan amical porque como estaban antes era horrible.

Al menos eran amigos, se conocían tanto. Sabía que en algún momento se volverían a ver y tal vez algo en su corazón se mueva, no estaba segura pero le deseaba lo mejor, por Sarada y Sakura, ellas no tenían la culpa de nada. Tal vez se conocieron muy tarde aunque dudaba de eso, Sasuke fue un mocoso y ella una tonta al darse cuenta antes, en fin ya nada de eso tenía sentido.

Como siempre decía, los hubiera apestan, no entraban en su contexto de oraciones. Lo que fue, fue algo hermoso, así haya sido poco, así solo haya durado un día para ella fueron años. Esperaba que Sasuke encuentre eso que salía a buscar, cordura, tranquilidad y amor así mismo, lejos de culpas o responsabilidades.

Escucho la puerta y salió corriendo de la habitación, Haki estaba sudando y respirando rápido. La vio y sonrió, parecía que había entrenado mucho.

\- Llegas tarde – le regaño

\- Lo siento mamá, estuvo genial

\- Claro, ve a darte una ducha, hice algo rico

\- Qué bueno, aunque hace frio, mira como sudo

\- Eso te mantendrá en forma

\- Si, deberías regresar a entrenar con el maestro Gai

\- Tienes razón, estoy muy fuera de forma

\- No, solo estas delgaducha

\- Voy a ganar peso, tenlo por seguro

\- Si, te veías mas bonita antes, ahora luces triste y delgada, con mala salud

\- Haki – lo miro seria

\- No lo dije de mala forma

\- Claro, claro

Vio que su hijo se fue al baño, sirvió la comida y espero a que salga para almorzar, aunque a esa hora no era ya un almuerzo.

\- Bien, empecemos – Haki se sentó

\- ¿Qué es eso? – tenía un collar raro

\- Ah, Sasuke me lo dio

\- ¿Sasuke?

\- Si, vino a hablar conmigo, nos despedimos, se ira de viaje por mucho tiempo

\- Ya veo, pero eso collar

\- Lo hice yo con madera, es el símbolo Uchiha, se lo di hace un tiempo y me lo regreso, me dijo que se lo guarde, cuando regrese me lo pedirá, como una promesa, le gusta y me pidió que lo cuidara o me mataría

\- Es un encanto – se burlo

\- Me alegra que ya no sean enemigos, ahora sé que al menos hablaran tranquilos

\- Las cosas serán así hijo, el será nuestro amigo

\- Sí, me alegra mucho

Así que el mocoso fue a hablar con su hijo, aunque quería saber que le había dicho prefirió no preguntar, era una conversación entre chicos y Haki tenía derecho a tener privacidad en esa parte. La tristeza que sentía se hizo algo profunda porque Sasuke despidiéndose de Haki, corroboraba que todo estaba dicho, que cumpliría su promesa.

\- Naruto llegara mañana y no estaré, ¿Podemos ir a su casa a saludar a Hinata?

\- Claro, tienes razón, mañana también tendré misión

\- ¿Cuándo volverlas?

\- Mañana, iré al sonido

\- No volveré hasta el sábado, que mala suerte

\- Tu querías misiones

\- Si, bueno, entonces podemos ir a visitar a Hinata y conocer a Boruto

\- Sí, tenemos que llevarle algo

\- ¿Un juguete?

\- Tal vez

Suspiro y empezó a pensar que llevarle a Boruto, sentía nervios de visitar a Hinata pero tenía que hacerlo, ya era grosera en saludarla. ¿Podría conocer a Sarada? ¿Sakura le dejaría? Se quedó pensando en esa posibilidad porque tenía tantos deseas de ver a la mini Sasuke.


	37. Capitulo 36

36: Conocimiento

Sasuke miro el cielo, las estrellas estaban cubiertas por la neblina, el invierno estaba calando sus huesos. Ya se había despedido de Sarada y Sakura, estaba a las afueras de la aldea, queriendo regresar para despedirse de Sol otra vez pero sería traicionar lo que había prometido, su cuerpo estaba actuando solo y estaba sujetándose, no era correcto, no era justo. Ya había tenido la suerte de besarla y abrazarla, ¿porque sería tan estúpido de alargar más la despedida si ya todo estaba dicho?, no podía hacerle eso.

Agradecía que su conversación con Haki haya sido tan pacifica, tan suave y tan gratificante, estaba seguro que el sería un gran hombre, una buena persona. Siempre y cuando no se deje abrumar por el poder que podía conseguir con entrenamiento, porque sabía que sería poderoso, más que él, tal vez. Sol tendría que tener un carácter fuerte y saber controlarlo porque la adolescencia era complicada, además observo que Haki sentía cierta atracción por lo anbus, tal vez estaba pensando volverse uno y la verdad, no estaba de acuerdo. No podía permitirlo, sería casi lo mismo que pasó con Itachi y no podía ni imaginárselo.

Dejo de pensar, no le hacía bien, suspiro y decidió Salir de una vez, sabía que un paso más y empezaría esa nueva vida que estaba programándose, en donde su corazón se queda en cierto lugar. Con ella, con él. Empezó a caminar, casi despidiéndose en silencio, terminando con todo para empezar otra vez. Estaba por dar el tercer paso cuando un sapo apareció asustándolo, nunca admitiría eso, pero toco su pecho para verificar si en verdad su corazón seguía latiendo. El sapo lo miraba expectante, se agacho y lo vio, no era de Naruto, este tenía la mirada más relajada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto, el sapo casi vomito algo, era algo repugnante pero al instante desapareció - ¿Qué es?

Se preguntó así mismo, toco el bulto y para su sorpresa estaba impecable, no tenía nada de saliva o suciedad, desato la cinta y se sorprendió al ver. Era el chaleco que le había devuelto a Sol, estaba reparado, parecía nuevo, sin cortes, sin huellas, estaba reluciente. Algo emocionado lo levanto y lo observo, un pedazo de papel cayo, dejo el chaleco y abrió la nota.

" _Mocoso, esta vez procura mantenerlo puesto, hice que tenga más protección y ningún kunai podrá herirte, además no fue sencillo hacerlo, por favor cuídalo, no se te ocurra devolvérmelo con notitas y fallas ortográficas"_

Un tick se instaló en su ceja, ¿Cómo que con fallas ortográficas? A él no le pasaba eso ¿O sí? Chisto molesto y giro la nota, pudo ver más escritura ahí.

" _Cuídate mucho Sasuke, nunca por favor, nunca vuelvas a pensar que no eres suficiente, eres lo mejor de lo mejor, tal vez lo nuestro no fue como hubiéramos querido pero sé que nos une un lazo inquebrantable como este chaleco, algo que nadie nunca podrá romper. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, tenlo por seguro por esa razón espero que seas capaz de ver lo mucho que vales y lo mucho que puedes ofrecerle a Sarada y a Sakura, no tardes en darte cuenta, aquí estaremos esperándote mocoso, por favor no lo olvides, te quiero mucho, te queremos, cuídate, Adiós"_.

Cerro los ojos tratando de contener los deseos de empezar a llorar o querer retroceder, cogió el chaleco y doblo la nota, la guardo en su bolsillo y decidió ponérselo, retiro su capa y noto que le quedaba mejor, más exacto, ella sabía, ella podría hacerle ropa solo viéndolo. Se alisto otra vez y decidió seguir, ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

Un poco alejado de Konoha, se dio el lujo de ver atrás, de sonreír de lado y maldecirla por haberle dicho mocoso tantas veces, solo a ella se lo permitiría.

* * *

Sol cerró la cortina, suspiro y decidió irse a dormir, mañana tenía misión y la verdad quería ir. Hablar con Orochimaru le haría bien, él era tan especial con ella. Porque lo necesitaba, después de esa escena con kakashi, necesitaba un apoyo y sabía que Orochimaru se lo daría.

Ir a visitar a Hinata fue una buena idea aunque pudo sentir algo de incomodidad, Hinata seguía tan hermosa como antes, pero se sintió algo fuera de lugar, Hinata la trato tan bien, que en vez de sentirse feliz, se sintió incomoda, tal vez esperaba una regañada o algo que le haga sentir que la extraño. No se entendía, su mente era un caos. Boruto era precioso, un mini Naruto, con esos ojos más azules que Naruto. Con la ternura de Hinata, de adulto sería un verdadero bombón, estaba segura.

Las fotos de la boda estaban preciosas, Naruto estaba tan guapo, tan seguro de sí mismo. Esos casi cuatro años no habían pasado en vano, envidiaba a Hinata, de buena forma, tenía a un hombre guapo a su lado, se amaban. Claro que ella podía tenerlo, porque sabía que Kakashi la amaba o tal vez ya no, tal vez ya ni quisiera la miraría.

Cansada de suponer, apago las luces y camino directo a su cama, necesitaba descansar, reprogramar todo y seguir adelante, porque eso le había prometido al mocoso, seguir sin importar nada.

* * *

Kakashi observaba por el ventanal como Sol se despedía de Haki y este corría diestras de sus compañeros de equipo, después como ella salía despidiéndose de los ninjas. Ellos la miraban embobados, y lo aceptaba porque ella estaba preciosa hoy, tenía el cabello suelto, húmedo, mostrando sus ondas naturales, maldecía el no poder verla de más cerca, el no poder tocarla o besarla, se lo había ganado, era su culpa.

La vio girar y verlo, trato de esconderse o girarse pero no lo hizo, ella le gano en velocidad, sintió la mirada profunda de ella, y casi se derrite, se veía tan bien, tan segura de ella. La siguió viendo y estaba por decirle Hola con la mano pero ella se adelantó y le movió la mano como saludándolo, ¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso lo había perdonado? Algo emocionado estaba por levantar su mano cuando giro un poco y vio como Shikamaru le respondía el saludo, entonces era a él, a quien se dirigía.

Suspirando se dio la vuelta y camino a dejarse caer a su silla, tal vez lo que estaba planeando hacer más tarde no tendría resultados, seria en vano.

\- Anímate

\- ¿Por qué te saludo?

\- Yo no la trate mal

\- Lo sé – jugo con el lápiz – me lo gane

\- Sí, pero sé que también fue para ti

\- ¿Así? – fingió sorpresa – ja

\- Anímate, más tarde tendrás tu oportunidad

\- Espero salga bien, si regreso con la cara más partida, sé que no podre trabajar

\- No creo que te golpee, a menos que la ofendas

Trato de reírse y acumular algo de entusiasmo pero no podía, no quería ilusionarse con nada, porque sabía que podría salir mal y terminarían peor.

* * *

Sol miraba la entrada del sonido, estaba más adornada, claro que las hojas secas de los arboles le daban un aire tenebroso, sabía que Orochimaru estaba adentro, esperándola. Suspiro e ingreso, no se había tardado nada en llegar, porque apenas se alejó de la aldea, realizo el kamui, no quería perder mucho tiempo de caminata, como resultado ahora tenía un dolor pequeño en su ojo y cansancio.

Al ingresar, se sintió en casa, todo seguía como lo dejo, las aves a pesar del invierno estaban mirándola, el aire era frio y estaba bien abrigada. Llego hasta la puerta del laboratorio, decidió tocar y esperar, nada pasaba y se sorprendió un poco, después escucho unos pasos, al rato abrían, se sorprendió de ver a una muchacha pelirroja, usaba lentes y la miraba de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

\- ¿Perdón? – ella se acercó pero no retrocedió

\- Yo hice la pregunta

\- Buenas, soy Sol ha – pensó – Sol Uchiha, vengo a ver a Orochimaru

\- ¿Uchiha? – ella retrocedió

\- Si

\- Eso es mentira, no hay más Uchihas

\- Por favor podrías avisarle a Orochimaru que he llegado

\- Primero me dirás quien eres

\- Acabo de decirle señorita

\- Es mentira

\- Disculpa, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para estos juegos, necesito platicar con Orochimaru

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Rayos

Se enfadó y miro atenta a la chica, esta retrocedió más, sabía que su Sharingan se había activado y tal vez eso hizo que la mocosa retrocediera.

\- ¿Qué da claro quién soy?

\- Tus, sharingan

\- Por favor avísale al Orochimaru que llegue

\- Oh Sol querida – el susodicho apareció – disculpa la rudeza de Karin, suele ser algo inestable

\- No te preocupes – le sonrió – traje esto, me dijeron que tenías que firmarlo – le entrego el pergamino

\- ¿Misiones?

\- Soy un genin recuérdalo

\- Claro querida – la hizo pasar – disculpa el desorden, estoy acomodando todo, sígueme

\- Claro – giro a ver la mocosa que seguía con la boca abierta – un placer ¿Karin? – la mocosa asintió

Siguió al científico, sabía que se dirigían a las habitaciones, camino tranquila, conocía muy bien el camino, llegaron a la habitación del hombre. La hizo pasar y vio el orden estricto, todo muy bien organizado. Ya había estado ahí hace mucho pero no la dejaba de sorprender todo.

A lo lejos de la cama vio una foto, caminó directo sin pedir permiso y se acercó, en el velador reposaba su foto, ella estaba sonriendo observando algo, ¿En qué momento fue? Pero pudo notar que no era una foto, era un retrato, ¿Quién lo había hecho?

\- ¿te gusta?

\- ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- Alguien

\- Dímelo

\- No, será mi secreto

\- No es justo – giro a verlo - ¿Por qué la tienes aquí?

\- Me inspira

\- Ay vamos – dejo la pintura - ¿Qué puede inspirarte?

\- Muchas cosas, mejor no preguntes

\- Está bien – suspiro - ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí solo para que vea mi retrato?

\- No, claro que no. Él se alejó un poco, es satisfactorio saber que otra vez te tuve en mi alcoba

\- Pervertido

\- Oh no, soy todo menos eso

\- Claro, claro – se sentó en la cama – la verdadera razón

\- Bueno, ya que estas aquí quiero decirte algo serio, algo que te importa también

\- Te escucho

\- ¿Recuerdas los óvulos?

\- Si, como olvidarlo

\- Experimente con algunos pero no dieron los resultados que buscaba, estaba a punto de frustrarme pero,

\- ¿Pero?

\- Uno en particular resulto positivo

\- ¿Eso quiere decir qué?

\- Por fin tengo descendencia respetable

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Bueno, está en el laboratorio

\- ¿No entiendo?

\- Está en una incubadora

\- ¿Es un bebe? – se levantó

\- No del todo, bueno no se explicarte

\- Trata de hacerlo

\- Hace mucho que intento esto, en si tuve resultados positivos pero esos "productos", no fueron lo que espere, algunos tendían a revelarse, otros simplemente no me servían, así que opte por no seguir pero llegaste y

\- Perdón, ¿Hace cuánto intentas ser padre?

\- Años, más de los que tienes, en si ya fui padre muchas veces pero…

\- ¿Los mataste?

\- No – el suspiro – en cierta forma solo los destruí

\- Es lo mismo

\- No lo es, estamos hablando de experimentos – el sonrió – no tenían consciencia de nada

\- Estas enredándome

\- Resumiendo, por años he tratado de que mis experimentos tengan conciencia, que sean más que simples recipientes vacíos y no pude lograrlo hasta hace poco, esta nueva creación ha resultado ser increíble, claro que aún no está madura para salir al exterior, tus genes han logrado que sea casi lo que busco, ahora solo me queda transferirle algunas cosas, los datos anteriores

\- ¿Por qué? Porque no dejar que obtenga la suya

\- Porque necesito que tenga lo anterior

\- No te entiendo

\- No tienes que hacerlo, solo quería que sepas que tus genes han resultado

\- Mira, no tengo y tampoco quiero pedirte más explicaciones, eres un científico y prometí no involucrarme en tus experimentos, solo te di los óvulos y basta.

\- Por eso me gustas Sol

\- ¿Lo tienes en tu laboratorio?

\- ¿Deseas verlo?

\- ¿Me dejarías?

\- Eres su madre después de todo

\- No digas eso, me pondré más extraña

\- Ven querida – el estiro su mano

Algo en ella le decía que no lo siga, que estaba a punto de saber cosas que no debía pero la curiosidad la estaba matando ¿Y de que moría el gato? Suspiro y recibió la mano, el sonrió y la guio. Conocía el camino, llegaron al laboratorio, vio todo igual no entendía donde estaba.

\- Hay otro escondido de todos, de Konoha, de todo

\- ¿Y es prudente que lo vea?

\- Confío mucho en ti Sol, aunque lo dudes

\- Entiendo

El la guio, toco una probeta y una pared se abrió, un panel extraño apareció, él se cortó un dedo y dejo que una gota de sangre caiga, una luz roja apareció, después una verde. Otra puerta se abrió, entonces lo vio, había muchos contenedores transparentes con formas extrañas dentro. Algo asustada se sujetó del brazo del sanin, el cerro todo y unas luces se encendieron, camino guiándose de los pasos del científico, estaba mirando lo más íntimo de Orochimaru.

Algo más confiada se acercó a un contenedor diferente, entonces vio la forma de un niño. Retrocedió por instinto, él le sujeto la mano, le sonrió y la volvió a guiar, cuando estuvo cerca se sujetó tan fuerte de él, porque sus piernas se estaban doblando. Tenía al frente a un niño de no más de tres años, con los ojos cerrados, cabello muy claro, piel tan pálida como la del sanin, pero ese rostro, ese rostro era tan similar al de Haki.

\- Se parecen aunque no del todo

\- Diablos es como verlo

\- Lo sé, pero no nadie lo notara

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si

\- Porque lo tienes así

\- Ya te lo dije, cuanto esté listo, podrá salir

\- No quiero decirte que eres cruel o cosas así porque prometí no meterme, pero es tan

\- Déjame presentártelo, es mi legado, Mitsuki

\- ¿Mitsuki?

\- Si, nuestra creación

Lo miro y trato de pasar saliva, ¿Nuestra? Diablos, no se sentía bien, no debió haber venido. Trato de distraer la mirada, porque empezaba a fallarle la decisión.

\- Solo tú y yo lo sabremos – la abrazo por detrás – no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo

\- ¿Lo hablaras de mí?

\- Solo si es necesario, ¿Me dejarías?

\- No lo sé, no puedo pensar ahora eso

\- Claro, te entiendo – él le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello – te entiendo

\- No te propases – giro a verlo un poco

\- Ya te dije que no haría nada que no quieras – sintió la sonrisa del hombre

\- Podemos salir de aquí

\- Claro – se alejó – esos documentos que tengo que firmar, solo me esclavizan mas a Konoha

\- Lo siento no lo sabia

\- No te preocupes, tampoco debí decirte pero quiero que todo sea limpio entre nosotros, si firmo ese documento ellos podrán tener acceso a algunos de mis laboratorios

\- ¿aquí?

\- No, este es ultra secreto, pienso trasladarlo, a un lugar más seguro

\- ¿Otra aldea?

\- Si, una en la cual jamás buscarían

\- Bueno, ¿habrá una ladea en donde no busquen?

\- Si, sé que estas deduciendo donde

\- Es muy osado sabes

\- Regla número uno en el arte de la guerra

\- Tener al enemigo cerca, tan cerca que puedes escuchar sus pensamiento

\- Claro, por eso tu sabrás la ubicación, claro que también acceso

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Por si lo necesitas alguna vez

\- Que privilegio

\- Solo para ti querida

Él se acercó tanto que no retrocedió, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada lasciva, a esa coquetería lujosa. Sonrió y suspiro, Orochimaru la hacía sentir muy bien, divertida.

\- ¿firmaras?

\- Con una condición

\- ¿Oh si?

\- Que si en su momento, solo si fuera necesario, dejaras que Mitsuki sepa que eres su madre

\- Solo si es necesario

\- Si, solo si es muy necesario

\- Está bien,

\- Firmare entonces

\- Claro

Salieron del laboratorio, regresaron al anterior y vio como el abría el pergamino y volvía a leer, se distrajo revisando las probetas, solo había líquidos de muchos colores.

\- Kakashi y Haki lo saben

\- ¿Quién se lo dijo?

\- Yo

\- ¿Y qué te dijeron?

\- Haki entendió, es un amor, me admira – sonrió – Kakashi es otra historia

\- Podría decir que los celos lo volvieron loco, ¿te ofendió?

\- Algo así, me dijo que yo sabría convencerte para firmar esos documentos, en pocas palabras…

\- Ya veo, pero te buscara, si de verdad esta tan enamorado de ti, lo hará

\- Lo dudo, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera

\- ¿Ya olvidaste a Sasuke?

\- No se trata de olvidar, si no, de superar y entender, él ya está casado, además ya nos perdonamos

\- Me alegra saber eso – lo vio firmando – ustedes son especiales para mí, aunque verlos juntos me hubiera gustado mas

\- Ya todo está dicho, el estará mejor

\- Entiendo – volvió a firmar – sobre Kakashi, no me gusta tanto la idea pero siendo el, podría decirte que sabrá tratarte bien, además es el hokage, tiene buena posición

\- ¿crees que eso me importa?

\- No, sé que no eres de eso. Además eres Uchiha, tienes la fortuna de tus padres

\- Así no tenga nada, jamás estaría con alguien por su posición, no es mi estilo

\- Lo sé – enrollo los pergaminos – tonterías

\- Lamento que tengas que firmarlo

\- No solo los tendré aquí cada cierto tiempo, sino también tengo que reportarme seguido, dejar que revisen mis documentos

\- Lo siento

\- No es tu culpa querida, Konoha aún me teme

\- ¿Por qué será?

\- Saben lo que les conviene

\- Claro

Él se acercó y la abrazo, se dejó, porque en parte lo necesitaba, era como un amigo, un buen amigo. Aunque tenía miedo de lo que hacía, porque saber todo no era bueno, prefería no saber nada.

\- ¿deseas tu sabes – la miro

\- No te ofendas, pero no, creo haberlo dejado claro

\- No perdía nada intentándolo

\- Pervertido

\- No, todo menos eso

Sonrió y vio a la muchacha observándolos, se alejó un poco y el científico acomodo su túnica, le entrego el pergamino y sonrío.

\- Puedes permanecer un rato más, no creo que estés tan apurada, además llegaste mucho antes de lo planeado

\- Sí, me quedare, hice el kamui y tengo un terrible dolor en mi ojos

\- Me lo hubieras dicho – se acercó – te traeré las gotas

\- Está bien

Orochimaru se alejó y la muchacha pelirroja se acercó poco a poco, parecía algo inquieta y muy deseosa de saber. Se concentró en ver las cosas, observar los microscopios, revisar.

\- El no deja que nadie haga eso, en sin nadie puede entrar aquí

\- ¿Y porque estás tú?

\- Soy yo aliada

\- Entonces lo soy también

\- Mas pareces su amante

\- Lo que digas – observo otro microscopio

\- ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

\- ¿Eh? – dejo de ver

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan siendo amantes?

\- No lo somos

\- No lo parece

\- Somos amigos cercanos

\- Si quieres ponerle esa etiqueta no hay problema, Sasuke también hubiera pensando eso

\- El mocoso no podría, tenlo por seguro

\- ¿Mocoso?

\- Si, Sasuke

\- ¿Quién te crees para decirle eso? – la pelirroja se puso roja, casi igualando el tono de su cabello

\- Digamos que soy su amiga cercana

\- Él no tiene amigas

\- Entonces tu no lo eres

\- Yo sí, la única

\- Qué pena actualizarte, nunca te menciono, en todos esos años, aunque una vez cuando estuvimos en su habitación, me dijo que buscaría algo de ropa de Karin para que la use, pantalones muy cortos por cierto

\- ¿Usaste mi ropa zorra?

\- Oye, no soy la usa esos pantalones extremadamente cortos, mírame y fíjate la diferencia mocosa

\- Te voy…

\- Karin – Orochimaru hablo tan fríamente que hasta tuvo un pequeño susto – si vuelves a insultar o amenazar a Sol juro que no veras otro día

La pelirroja giro su cara molesta, el sanin se acercó y le coloco las gotas, espero cierto tiempo para volver a abrir los ojos, cuando lo abrió estaban más frescos, más relajados.

\- Tienes quedarme de eso

\- Te traje uno – se lo dio – con mucha prudencia querida

\- Claro querido

Rio y vio como la mocosa la miraba molesta, decidió molestarla un poco, total ella había llamado zorra. También pudo deducir que estaba loca por Sasuke.

\- ¿El mocoso vino por aquí? – vio como la mocosa miraba atenta

\- No, además tiene prohibido ingresar, lo sabes

\- Salió de viaje ayer, uno que será muy largo, si viene dale la oportunidad de disculparse

\- Solo lo hare por ti querida, sabes que Sasuke fue un completo idiota

\- Lo sé, él es así, tan mocoso

\- Lo sé – Orochimaru sonrío – imagino que hablo con su flamante esposa e hija

\- Con ella todo está bien, no he visto a Sarada hasta ahora

\- ¿No te la presento? – la mocosa intervino – entonces no eres su amiga

\- Aun no conozco a mi tocaya, ya llegara el momento

\- Un momento – la pelirroja pensó – tu eres el

\- Sí, mi verdadero nombre es Sarada, él le puso mi nombre a su hija, que honor

\- ¿eres el amor de su vida?

\- Eso te dijo – fingió ruborizarse – que tierno ¿No?

Vio como la pelirroja la miraba de pies a cabeza, y como salía furiosa. Controlo la risa y decidió no volverlo a hacer, no era bueno burlarse de alguien, pero ya se había vengado de la mocosa atrevida. Vio que Orochimaru la veía divertido, decidió quedarse un poco más y charlar con él.

Después de unas horas, varias, estaba saliendo acompañada por el. Ya era hora de irse, aunque le daba algo de tristeza, sabía que ya era tiempo. Si quería llegar antes del atardecer. Él le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y ella prometió volver pronto.

A las afueras del sonido miro la vegetación, se deicidio ir caminando, ya no usaría el kamui. Camino una hora, decidió sentarse, ese ambiente tan relajado la invitaba a quedarse meditando. Estaba concentrado en el césped, tocándolo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba donde apareció la primera vez, ahí había aparecido con Haki hace años.

Se levantó y camino en la misma dirección que aquella vez, muchos recuerdos llegaron, hasta que diviso el pequeño claro, sonrío y casi corrió al ver el agua, se quitó los botines y algo de ropa, sabía que no era profundo así que nadar no le haría daño. Aunque era invierno el agua estaba tibia, relajante, su cuerpo protesto por el cambio de temperatura pero quería hacerlo.

Ahí fue que conoció a Iruka, a los ninjas y a Kakashi. Cerro los ojos recordando ese momento, en que esos ojos grises se cruzaron con los suyos, en como su cercanía y olor la hicieron temblar. Tal vez fue el gusto a primera vista, tal vez fue eso.

\- ¿Estás loca Sol? – tuvo que sostenerse de la tierra porque el susto fue tremendo, giro y vio a Kakashi muy abrigado – Como se te ocurre, está casi helando, mira la nieve

Giro y vio que la nieve empezaba a caer, ¿en qué momento paso? El agua estaba fría pero no se sentía congelar. ¿Qué hacia el ahí? ¿O estaba soñando?

\- Ven, tienes que salir, podrías enfermarte

\- ¿Eres tú o un sueño?

\- Soy yo – el se agacho – ven

Aunque dudando miro la mano, después a él. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Tal vez misión? La acepto y se dejó jalar, a penas su cuerpo salió del agua el viento helado le congelo hasta los huesos, diablos hacia mucho frio. Se abrazó así misma al instante, después recordó que solo estaba usando su ropa interior, busco como taparse pero era demasiado tarde, él estaba viéndola atento, de pies a cabeza.

\- Alcan… – no podía hablar sus dientes castañeaban

\- Toma – él se retiró la capa

\- No – ella señalo su mochila – tengo una toalla ahí

\- No te abrigara

\- Solo dámela – le grito – perdón

El abrió su morral y saco la toalla, la cogió y se cubrió, diablos que mala idea había tenido. Menos mal su cabello estaba seco, decidió irse, alejarse. Se agacho y recogió su ropa, la metió rápido de mala forma y empezó a caminar.

\- Si firmo, dejare el pergamino en la aldea

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A la aldea

\- Tenemos que hablar – se detuvo, tenía la toalla sujeta y temblaba

\- No, ya hablamos mucho, tengo que irme

\- Es una orden

\- Tus ordenes me importan un carajo Kakashi – giro y grito molesta – tengo frio y debo irme

\- Sol

\- Ya te respondí – volvió a girar – permiso

\- Ya basta – el grito haciendo que se detenga – deja de actuar así, vengo a pedirte perdón

\- Está bien te perdono ya me voy

\- Sol – el volvió a hablar serio – por favor, escúchame

\- No tolerare más insultos o insinuaciones – giro a verlo – ya me canse de eso, hice lo que hice y listo, nada cambiara eso y tampoco me arrepiento, si tendría que volverlo a hacer por el bien de mi hijo, lo haría mil veces mas

Vio que el abrió los ojos y suspiraba, sabía que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso pero quería dejar todo en claro. Él se acercó lento, como meditando. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, diablos estaba empezando a sentir adormecimiento.

\- Lo sé, sé que lo harías otra vez y no te culpo, lo admiro

\- No dijiste eso aquella vez

\- Fui un estúpido, un desgraciado, alguien que no supo ver lo valioso de ti, alguien que no

\- Por favor, eso sonó tan a Shikamaru

\- Bueno, él me dijo unas cosas, perdóname por favor, sé que no merezco eso y que tal vez ya no tenga caso pero perdóname

El estiro su mano, esperando que ella la acepte. ¿Qué supone que significaba eso? ¿Qué si aceptaba la mano lo perdonaría y listo? ¿Qué estaba buscando?

\- Entiendo que te hayas enfadado, que hasta te hayas casi asqueado, pero no tenías por qué insinuar eso

\- Lo se Sol – la mano seguía ahí – no tengo excusa para ese comportamiento

\- El que acepte tu perdón no significa que…

\- Lo sé – el bajo la mirada – acepta mis disculpas, de todo corazón quiero tener la oportunidad de luchar por ti, aunque tal vez

\- Kakashi – la volvió a mirar – Sasuke y yo decidimos ser amigos, quiero que tengas en cuenta que no es sencillo solo empezar algo con alguien más, no sé si

\- Te entiendo, por eso quiero una oportunidad, solo dámela por favor

\- Sin ofensas en un futuro

\- Si Sol, lo prometo

\- Ten en cuenta que no soy como esas mujeres que…

\- Te quiero a ti, es todo lo que necesito

\- No me digas eso

\- Por favor, dámela – la mano seguía estirada

\- Está bien – no acepto la mano – te perdono y te daré la oportunidad, ahora si me disculpas, buscare un lugar para cambiarme y poder

\- Sol – el seguía con la mano estirada – ven conmigo

\- No – retrocedió – no lo hare

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque – pensó – porque me temo que no podre

\- No te entendí

\- Debo irme –estaba nerviosa – nos vemos

Empezó a caminar rápido, tenía que huir porque ir con el sería demasiado tentador, demasiado. Estar a solas con él no era recomendable, nada recomendable. Se chocó con algo y miro, era el frente a ella, el movió la mano y la termino cubriendo con su capa.

\- Estas poniéndote azul, jamás dejaría que te congeles, vamos, te llevare aun lugar

\- Kakashi ni iré a un lugar privad contigo

\- No pretendo eso – rio – tengo una cabaña cerca de aquí, es grande y podrás vestirte

\- Pero

\- Te enfermaras, no tendrás mas misiones

\- Está bien

Lo siguió, el suelo estaba helado pero se aguantaría, al rato llegaron a la cabaña. Ingreso algo nerviosa y estaba caliente, la chimenea estaba encendida, casi corrió a calentarse, se quitó la capa y la toalla. Suspiro cuando sintió su piel calentarse, después recordó que no estaba sola y busco la toalla para cubrirse, giro y él le ofrecía una seca. La acepto y se envolvió.

\- Debes sacarte esa ropa mojada, hay un baño a la derecha, es privado, no te preocupes

\- Gracias

Se levantó y cogió sus cosas, entro y por fin pudo respirar, no era correcto que este ahí. ¿El había estado ahí desde temprano? Por qué la leña estaba algo consumida. Se retiró la ropa mojada y busco unas secas, maldijo al no encontrarlas, se había olvidado ya que no era una misión larga. Ahora tendría que andar así, sin sujetador, sin bragas. Se colocó el pantalón y una camiseta abrigadora, después se colocó un suéter, era de Sasuke y la verdad le gustaba. Tenía el símbolo Uchiha pero lo uso. Le quedaba grande y le gustaba, salió descalza, se sujetó el cabello mientras caminaba. Esperaba que todo salga bien porque no quería más problemas.


	38. Capitulo 37

37: Miedo

El apareció con una taza, el humo salía de ahí. Dudando la recibió y olio el café, decidió tomarlo y relajarse, todo tenía que estar bien, era estúpido ponerse nerviosa. El primer sorbo la calentó, busco el pequeño mueble y lo miro.

\- ¿Podría?

\- Claro – el cogió su taza – por favor

\- Gracias

Se sentó y suspiro, estaba tan caliente. Miro la chimenea, el fuego y la leña. Olía muy bien, el lugar estaba ordenado, limpio y lucia bien.

\- ¿Vienes seguido?

\- Sí, es mi espacio privado

\- Ya veo

\- Sol, aunque ya hablamos sobre eso, siento que no he pedido las disculpas como debe ser

\- Déjalo así Kakashi, me basta con saber que te sentiste miserable

\- Claro – el bajo su máscara y bebió – estoy tan nervioso como tú, es la primera vez que traigo a una mujer aquí y no miento

\- ¿En serio? – lo miro

\- Sí, es mi espacio personal, muy privado, algunos anbus saben de este lugar

\- Debo sentirme halagada entonces

\- No tanto así, solo quería que lo conozcas

\- ¿A qué hora puedo partir a Konoha? No quiero incomodarte, es tu privacidad después de todo

\- Cuanto te sientas bien del todo, no me incomoda, solo me pone nervioso tenerte, los dos solos y

\- Y eso es lo que quiero evitar, no sería correcto

\- ¿Por qué crees eso?

\- No sería justo para ti

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque te mereces más que eso

\- Sé que no me amas y bueno

\- No se trata de eso, acabo de terminar bueno hace más de un mes termine una relación y creo que no es momento de ir más allá con alguien, no sería justo para ti

\- No creas saber lo que me conviene

\- Eso sonó tan a el

\- En parte es cierto, pero solo soy sincero

\- También lo soy Kakashi, si lo que deseas es tener sexo pues sé que puedes encontrar a alguien que te lo de

Se levantó y dejo la taza en la mesa, busco su morral y sus botines, era mejor irse. Los encontró en la entrada y se los estaba poniendo.

\- No es sexo Sol – escucho – se trata de hacer el amor

\- Sé que podrás conseguirlo

\- Estas equivocada, no he tratado de buscarlo tampoco

\- No tienes por qué abstenerte, debes solo buscarlo

\- Lo busco en ti

\- Lo siento, no tengo deseo de eso

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te explique, no me siento preparada

\- Porque no pruebas, tal vez

\- ¿Ya basta no? ¿Porque no te vas al baño y te masturbas? Diablos – se colocó su morral – olvídalo, disculpa

\- Sol, quédate

\- No hare nada, no quiero

\- No te lo pediré, lo prometo

\- ¿Y la aldea?

\- Solo unas horas, hablemos de otra cosa

\- Está bien

Se sacó el morral y volvió a sacarse los botines, suspiro y se sentó al lado del kakashi. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? ¿Por qué rechazar a semejante hombre? No era correcto, no era apropiado enredarse más con él, ¿si estaba dándole la oportunidad porque simplemente no se dejaba llevar? ¿Porque no hacerlo? ¿Qué la detenía? El solo hecho de recordar sus besos la hacía flaquear, respirar rápido y maldecirse, porque el sabia besar, sabia acariciarla, sabia complacerla.

Diablos, ¿A eso se le llamaba luchar contra la abstinencia? Porque siendo sincera, no tenía relaciones desde hace mucho, antes de terminar con Sasuke no había estado en esa situación por la presencia de Haki, en sí, la última vez que lo hizo fue cuando el llego a buscarla. Aquella vez que Sasuke la tomo celoso. Más de dos meses y era poco, porque antes pasaron años para que tenga esos deseos que tenía ahora, porque el emanaba deseo, pasión y…

\- No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije – volvió a la realidad

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estabas en otro lugar, dije que me alegra que hayas completado tu misión

\- Ya veo – lo vio y seguía con la máscara abajo, mostrando esa belleza sensual – claro

Ni sabía lo que decía, se dedicó a ver el rostro del hombre, a grabarse cada detalle, como ese lunar, que llamaba a ser tocado, a ser besado. Esos labios de tamaño respetable, que se fruncían, que...

\- Tanto te sorprende verme sin la máscara, pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado – giro a verla

\- Claro solo que – estaba respirando muy rápido – solo que

Se quedó viéndolo, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Qué le habían puesto a su café? ¿Acaso la estaba drogando? ¿Era eso?

\- Le pusiste algo al café ¿no es así?

\- No – el retrocedió – jamás haría algo así

\- Entonces porque tengo la respiración agitada

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - vio mucha preocupación en el

\- Mi corazón esta – se tocó el pecho

\- Déjame ver

Él se acercó y puso su mano en su pecho, después la miro, vio preocupación real, vio como el intentaba saber que sucedía. Entonces mando al diablo su dignidad y convicción, se lanzó sobre él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, se posiciono sobre sus piernas y sujeto su rostro.

\- Maldito seas – le grito

\- ¿Qué sucede? Sol

Y lo callo, lo beso de manera tan brusca, tan salvaje. Digna de un Uchiha, él se quedó quieto ante el desplante, movió sus labios y casi mordía los de él, entonces las manos del hombre se posaron en sus caderas y trataron de alejarla. Pero se pegó más a él, sus pechos quedaron pegados al cuello masculino y sintió el primer gemido.

Supo que ya no había marcha atrás, que todo sería consumado, y la verdad le importaba un carajo. Se dedicaría a disfrutar ese momento.

* * *

Kakashi no entendía nada, primero ella estaba alejándose como si apestara y no la culpaba, tampoco buscaba forzarla a hacer algo que no quería. Ya bastante tenía con su desprecio como para agregar más cosas en la lista. Había sido extremadamente controlado al verla en ropa interior, se había tomado su café muy amargo para apagar el deseo que tenía que sujetarla y hacerla suya. Pero ahora todo se estaba derrumbando, toda su convicción estaba en el suelo, porque ella estaba devorándolo, succionando sus labios.

Intento alejarla pero al sentir su agraciados pechos en su cuello su cuerpo reacciono al instante, sus manos se movieron hasta su trasero el cual toco y acaricio sobre el pantalón, la pego más a él para que su zona intima termine chocando contra su erección que estaba a punto de destrozar su pantalón.

El primero gemido salió y se maldijo, quería detenerla porque no fue así como se imaginó su primera vez, fue algo más romántico, más tranquilo y en un lugar mejor, pero ahí estaban, en su cabaña, ella casi arañándola la cara. Empezó a hacer que ella mueva su cadera sobre él, cuando lo obedeció dejo que su cabeza caiga para atrás, había soñado con esto por años, anhelado ese momento y estaba pasando, por fin estaba pasando.

Sintió que dejaban sus labios y empezaban a devorar su cuello, ella luchaba por besar esa parte. Dejo que una mano se encargue del movimiento abajo, casi se arrancó la camiseta de cuello alto, para que ella pudiera besarlo libremente. Las manos de Sol se movieron a sus brazos descubiertos, sentir las caricias lo deseo creció, pero quería recostarla, también quería tenerla sobre él, dominándolo.

Introdujo sus manos debajo del suéter que usaba, sintió otra camiseta, estaba buscando introducir su mano debajo pero ella se alejó un poco, se asustó pero vio cómo se quitaba el suéter y la camiseta de un solo jalón, se quedó sorprendido al ver sus pechos sin nada más. Tan grandes, tan hermosos, la admiro unos segundos porque ella volvió a pegarse a él y abrazarlo, con sus manos recorrió la espalda femenina, tan suave, tan seductora. Ella se echó para atrás un poco, dándole una visión de ensueño, dispuesto a no quedar como un chiquillo, fue directo a lo que deseaba, primero fue el seno derecho, lo beso de manera delicada pero profunda, ella gimió en voz alta, después toco el izquierda, sabia a gloria.

\- Kakashi – ella logro decir

Aquella frase lo volvió loco, tan desesperado que dejo de tocarla y se apuró por quitarse la camiseta sin mangas que tenía, una vez conseguido la pego a él sintiendo la gloria, retomo el movimiento de caderas mientras la volvía a besar, demonios cuanto había soñado eso. Ella bajo su mano hasta tocar su miembro, dio un salto por el roce de su mano sobre su pantalón y supo que podría acabar en cualquier momento.

Quiso que siguiera pero era hipnotizante como la pequeña mano de ella se movía sobre su pantalón acariciándolo, condujo la mano de ella al broche, hizo que lo soltara y bajara el cierre, automáticamente ella introdujo su mano debajo de sus boxers y casi grito de la emoción, tuvo que pegar su rostro al cuello de ella, porque estaba acariciándolo de manera delicada pero firme. Dejo que ella lo haga, contuvo muchos gemidos y trato de no lastimarla con su agarre desesperado, estaba a punto de terminar, de no disfrutar lo que seguía.

\- Sol – logro decir

\- Uhm – ella seguía moviendo su mano

\- Voy a – se le corto la voz porque casi llegaba el final – voy a

\- No aun, no me dejes así

Fueron las únicas palabras que necesito para casi tirarla sobre el mueble, supo que fue brusco pero la pasión estaba dominándolo. Desato el nudo del pantalón de Sol y lo bajo, no tenía bragas, por todos los Hokages, tuvo que respirar para no eyacular. Se paró por completo, viéndola desnuda, era un sueño hecho realidad. Se bajó los suyos desesperado, se colocó entre sus piernas y la miro, eso estaba sucediendo.

Ella acaricio su rostro y le sonrió, suficiente estimulo, la penetro directo y fuerte, vio un pequeño salto en ella. Sus ojos se cerraron, después siguió la otra estocada, profunda, dura y frenética.

Sabía que no resistiría más, que todo acabaría muy pronto, sintió como ella estaba lista para él, como sus caderas se movían a su ritmo, como lo aceptaba por completo. Se dedicó a gemir y seguir, lo haría hasta que ya no pueda más, entonces ella se levantó un poco y logro volver a sentarlo, entonces ella empezó a llevar el ritmo, a subir y bajar.

\- Sol – logro decir casi al borde – desee tanto esto

Abrió su boca y empezó a gemir con más profundidad, ella estaba moviéndose más rápido, sus senos chocaban con su boca y era demasiado para él. Le sujeto las caderas y marco otro ritmo en el cual ella empezó a maldecir y a apretar más su erección. Entonces llego el movimiento final y escucho un "Mierda" a los lejos mientras se dejaba ir, su cuerpo tembló y las caderas de ella empezaron a ir más lento.

Al poco rato estaba respirando agitado, su rostro estaba sobre el hombro de ella, controlando la agitación, vio que la cadera derecha de sol tenía un moretón rojo, tal vez uso mucha fuerza. Se fue alejando y la vio, ella tenía los ojos abiertos, se quedaron viendo, como preguntándose que había pasado, como es que llegaron a eso.

\- Sol yo

\- No – ella lo cayo poniendo un dedo en sus labios – sé que no querías que fuera así, pero yo sí, necesitaba esto, lamento si parezco una…

\- Me encanto – logro zafarse del dedo – fue increíble – aun respiraba agitado – por favor dime que lo haremos otra vez, necesito compensarte

\- ¿Compensarme?

\- Tu aun no terminas, yo no puede soportar mas

\- Kakashi

\- Por favor, tengo que hacerlo, no puede ser, no espere a que tu

\- No lo digas, es vergonzoso

\- Después de esto, no siento vergüenza alguna

Se acercó y la beso, suave, ella le correspondió. Era como sellar algo importante, un acuerdo entre ambos. Sus frentes chocaron y se quedaron así por un tiempo.

\- ¿Deseas descansar?

\- No – ella rio un poco – ¿sería grosero pedirte algo de comida?, porque en Oro… – se quedó callada – en el sonido no llegue a comer nada

\- Claro – obvio el detalle – déjame ver que tengo en la alacena, podría hacer algo

\- Déjame eso por favor, sé que puedo improvisar algo

\- Está bien

Ella dudo un poco en levantarse pero lo hizo nerviosa, le vio cubrirse rápido el cuerpo, pero pudo notar claramente las cicatrices en su vientre, eran marcas del embarazo y también, unos cortes menores. Imagino que eran de las extracciones de óvulos, obvio el detalle y cubrió su desnudes también, no tenía el cuerpo perfecto, tenía cicatrices de las misiones.

\- No traje interiores, por eso no los tenía puestos, como era una misión corta

\- Entiendo - se colocó la camiseta – abrígate por favor

\- Si – se colocó el suéter – tengo mucho abrigo

A penas ella dio la vuelta, reconoció el suéter, una vez lo vio en Sasuke, hace unos años. Un hincón llamado celos lo atravesó pero trato de controlarse porque podría arruinar todo. Sonrió y termino de vestirse, ella ya estaba en la cocina mirando todo, la vio descalza y vio que el suéter le quedaba demasiado grande, si noto que estaba delgada, mucho más que antes, se supone que debería engordar.

\- Creo que preparare esto, puedo hacer un puré sencillo y poner unos huevos fritos

\- ¿Huevos fritos con el puré? – no le parecía atractivo a la vista

\- Si, se me antojaron unos huevos fritos

\- Continúas con los antojos – sonrío y vio como ella desaparecía su sonrisa y se quedaba pensando - ¿Sucede algo?

\- No – ella giro – nada

Supo que algo podría suceder, hace poco había sido igual, ella tenía antojos de soda y los antojos llegaban cuando una mujer estaba esperando. La sola idea lo asusto, aterro y casi hacia que se desmayara, si ella estaba esperando un bebe de Sasuke, sería terrible. No podía ser.

\- ¿Tienes más café?

\- Si – se había colocado la máscara – en la despensa

\- Gracias

\- Sol puedo preguntarte algo

\- Claro – ella encendía la cocina

\- ¿Sospechas que estas embarazada?

Vio como ella soltaba la taza y la rescataba en el aire, lo miro entre molesta y sorprendida. Después que ella se tocaba el cuello como masajeándolo y sonriendo.

\- Eso no podría ser, es imposible

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo sé, las mujeres lo sabemos, mis antojos son producto de mi abstinencia a las comidas

\- Ya veo – ella lucia más tranquila – porque si fuera el caso, yo podría

\- Kakashi – la miro – no estoy esperando y tampoco planeo hacerlo, es una decisión tomada hace muchos años, lamento si tu bueno, si planes tener familia, lo siento

\- Está bien, no pensé en eso. Tranquila – se acercó a abrazarla – tenerte aquí es suficiente

\- No digas eso, sé que no soy lo que tal vez necesites

\- Déjame demostrarte que sí, lo eres todo

\- Si dices esas cosas, me creeré mucho

\- Créelo

La beso haciendo que ella se cuelgue de su cuello, sabía que eso podría conducir a mas pero se detuvo y separo, ella tenía hambre y no quería verla delgada. Se alejó y la dejo cocinar, esta vez la dejaría, después él podría hacerle algo delicioso, se acercó al piso y empezó a recoger algunas cosas que salieron volando, vio el pergamino y lo guardo.

\- ¿Te gusta salado? ¿Poco?

\- Como lo hiciste la última vez

\- Está bien

Se sentó y la vio, era un sueño vuelto realidad, ella preparando algo para él, tan feliz, tan ella. El esperando o tal vez leyendo algo, Icha Icha, claro que si lo leía ella aparecería y no la dejaría terminar. Suspiro y pensó que era afortunado, que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, que todo tendría un rumbo bueno. Que ellos se quedarían juntos, que tal vez se casen.

¿Querría ella casarse? Tal vez se estaba adelantando demasiado, no podía meterse esas ideas en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos tratando de canalizar sus pensamientos a otro lugar.

Sentía que lo movían y que acariciaban su rostro, la calidez lo arrulló mas, después escucho algo como "Iré comiendo sola" abrió los ojos y noto que ella estaba caminando.

\- ¿Qué? – noto que se había quedado dormido

\- Lamento haberte despertado

\- No, siento haberme dormido que tontería

\- Estabas cansado, no te preocupes, ven vamos a comer

\- Si – se acero y vio la mesa, había muchas cosas

\- Provecho

\- Gracias Sol

Empezó a comer, ella lo hacía en silencio, no era incomodo solo que quería más conversación entre ellos, más complicidad.

\- Dentro de poco tendré mas misiones

\- Será genial – ella le sonrío – quisiera poder hacerlo más seguido

\- Claro pero no serán tan cerca, habrán algunas que serán lejos, tomaran días

\- Genial – ella bebió café – Haki también sale muchos días

\- Lo sé, será difícil tenerte lejos

\- Imagino que no serán más de tres días, no haremos tanto drama por eso ¿No?

\- Claro – se insultó internamente por la cursilería – solo tres días

\- No nos hemos visto casi en cuatro años, tres días no es nada

\- Lo sé – se sintió dolido, como si a ella no le importara alejarse, pero claro que no le importaba, ella no estaba enamorada o ¿Si? - ¿Sientes algo por mi sol?

Y cuando la pregunta salió quiso golpearse contra mesa, la vio dejar de comer y verlo. "Estúpido" se gritaba, era un idiota. ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar algo así?

\- Me gustas, es cierto, tampoco podría ocultarlo, me gustas desde el principio, es como una atracción natural, algo que no necesito pensar mucho, amar es diferente, sé que no puedo confirmarte a un cien por ciento si te amo solo el tiempo lo dirá, también sé que tal vez no quieras esperar ese tiempo para saber si de verdad te amo, sé que es difícil y tampoco podría obligarte, pero como te dije hace poco termine una relación que…

\- Lamento haberlo preguntado, solo que, sentí que mientras estemos lejos tu no sentirás nada

\- Ya veo – ella sonrío – te parezco fría, dilo no tienes por qué ocultarlo, no eres el primero que me lo dice, Sasuke también me reprochaba eso, que nunca le hacia una escena de celos, siempre era cortante, no solo el, una vez hace años tuve un novio, él se quejaba de que no lo llame en toda la semana, me bastaba con saber que estaba vivo, lo quería, pero es mi forma de ser, no puedo estar hostigando a alguien con palabras o abrazos como tampoco me gusta que lo hagan, cada quien con su espacio. Sé que es difícil de entender, ¿que si quiero espacio que hago con alguien? Una pareja es una apoyo, un amigo, un cómplice, no un accesorio que llevas siempre en tu cuerpo

\- Entiendo

\- ¿En verdad lo haces?

\- Si, aprecio eso del espacio porque hay momentos que prefiero estar solo, leer y relajarme, no sé cómo sería estar con alguien ese momento, que alguien este sobre mi todo el tiempo

\- Entonces estamos de acuerdo en algo, no creas que no te extrañaría si me voy por unos días, solo soy sincera.

\- Entonces no tendremos problemas – siguió comiendo

Aunque en cierta forma se sentía algo triste, apreciaba que Sol sea sincera. Si Sasuke la amaba tanto era por eso, por esa sinceridad y comportamiento. Cero dramas, nada de cursilerías que a veces afloraban en él. Tenía que empezar a plantearse una vida tranquila con ella a pesar de apenas estar empezando aunque no le había pedido que sea su pareja. ¿Tenía que hacerlo? O ¿Es algo que se asumía? No sabía que pensar, Sol podía ser todo un misterio cuando se lo proponía.

\- Quiero que pasemos la noche aquí – soltó

\- ¿Seguro? No debes dejar la aldea por mucho tiempo – ella dejo de comer para verlo

\- La dejo en buenas manos

\- Creo que no es prudente dejarle todo a Shikamaru, el también necesita descansar

\- Él se ofreció

\- No lo creo conveniente

\- Porque mejor no eres más directa y me dices que no deseas quedarte

\- Es lo que trato de decirte, sé que acabamos de tener sexo y decirte que no quiero ir rápido sería estúpido, sin embargo, aún no estoy lista para dormir a tu lado, necesito pensar sobre lo que paso y antes que digas que puedo estar arrepintiéndome la verdad es que un poco, siento que en vez de crear algo hemos destruido mucho

Era oficial, ella lo estaba matando, el no sentía eso. El si pensaba que estaban en buen camino, tomando las riendas, ¿Por qué ella pensaba diferente? ¿Por qué ella sentía que no era así?

\- ¿A que le temes? – pregunto serio

\- A lastimarte, a que de aquí a un tiempo no pueda sentir lo que tú, a tener que destrozarte el corazón

\- Eso va a depender de cuanto quieras abrirte, de cuanto me dejes entrar

\- A eso le temo, no quiero volver a sentir algo y después eso se termine así, con líos, tu siendo el Hokage no puedes estar en escándalos, en la boca de un pueblo

\- Eso no te importaba antes

\- Los consejeros dejaron en claro que…

\- Ellos no deciden mi destino Sol

\- Pero si aconsejarte y no quiero avergonzarte

\- ¿Cómo lo harías?

\- Me conozco, sé que a veces puedo hacer locuras y…

\- Sol tranquila – le toco la mano –no te agobies, deja que todo fluya

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Si – acaricio los dedos – sé que eres la indicada y sé que puedo darte todo, aunque mi vida ninja pueda que me aleje de ti, ten por seguro que estaré siempre contigo

\- Quien diría que el Hokage era un cursi

\- Me estoy ofendiendo

\- No lo hagas – ella sonrió – solo bromeo

\- Lo se

La dejo comer, platicaron de Haki y de cómo lo tomaría, sabía que para decirle les tomaría algo de tiempo porque apenas empezaban y preferían mantenerlo en privado. Aunque él se moría por caminar sujetando su mano, de tenerla a su lado, en todas partes. Al rato estaban sentados juntos viendo la leña consumirse, aun no oscurecía pero pronto lo haría. Ella le dijo que sería mejor regresar pero desde que se sentaron ya no lo menciono, estaban en silencio.

\- ¿Aun deseas volver? – la miro de reojo

\- No – lo vio – vamos a quedarnos, es muy acogedor aquí

\- Gracias – acaricio su cabello – deberías dejártelo suelto

\- No – rio – es un fastidio, prefiero sujetarlo

\- Solo es una sugerencia

\- Claro Hokage

La atrajo y la abrazo, quería sentir su aroma, su temperatura corporal, a pesar de estar tan cerca al fuego ella tenía las manos frías, el rostro, el cuello. Acaricio con su nariz ese espacio, cuello y hombro, era seductor, tan fino, tan delicado. Agradecía estar sin su máscara, podía sentir todo, hasta cuando su piel se erizo al contacto, la mano de ella llego hasta su cabello, esa suave caricia que le dio lo puso como loco, quiso tirársele encima pero controlo el asalto, solo beso delicadamente la zona.

\- Sol – dejo varios besos

\- Uhm – ella parecía concentrada en recibirlos

\- Déjame hacerlo, déjame tomarte otra vez

\- ¿Por qué me pides permiso?

\- Porque sé que eres capaz de romperme la cara otra vez

\- Como exageras

\- Aun no sana del todo mi labio así que prefiero preguntar

\- Lo siento

\- Me lo merecía

Se levantó y estiro la mano para que ella la tome, cuando lo hizo la jalo y la cargo, ella protesto pero no le importo, no pesaba, tenía que hacerla ganar peso. La llevo hasta la habitación que tenía otra chimenea pequeña, estaba tibia, agradable. La recostó en la cama y decidió ir lento, como lo había planeado desde un principio.

* * *

Sol nunca antes había sentido tanto erotismo o excitación, estaba a punto de soltar una maldición, porque ya no podía controlarse, estaba perdiendo los papeles, a pesar de estar sobre él, a pesar de llevar el ritmo, él estaba ganando, él estaba haciéndole llegar al límite. La forma en como sus senos eran masajeados, como esas manos grandes recorrían su cintura, su piernas y como él hacía que se meza para sobre su erección.

Otra vez la hizo recostar sobre su pecho, su espalda choco contra ese pecho duro y este abdomen marcado, el aprovecho para volver a besarle el cuello, para volver a manejarle los senos, para volver a decirle cosas tiernas al oído. Iba a girar y besarle también pero otra vez hizo que se pusiera derecha, que siguiera dándole la espalda y la ayudo a retomar el movimiento, esta vez ya no iba de arriba abajo, ahora iba de adelante a atrás.

"Rayos" dijo susurrando cuando empezó a mover sus caderas de esa forma, lo sentía tan adentro, tan profundo. La velocidad aumentaba y escucho como el empezaba a gemir más profundo, como su voz se ponía más gruesa, más raposa. Nunca se había sentido tan sexy, tan femenina. Estaba por llegar a su clímax cuando la detuvo y la volvió a recostar, él estaba alargándolo. Algo molesta por no dejarla terminar, se giró bruscamente, el, la miro sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada

Sonrió y se sentó sobre él, a pesar de la oscuridad podía verse un poco, no mucho como para avergonzarse de sus cicatrices. Esta vez ella llevaría mejor el ritmo, empezó a moverse igual que hace un momento, el cerro los ojos y vio como sus manos sujetaban fuertemente las sabanas, como sus músculos del abdomen se marcaban y contraían. Deseosa siguió haciéndolo, lento pero fuerte, acaricio los pectorales, su vientre, él era perfecto, una ilusión en toda mujer. Supo que él quiso detenerla pero no le dejaría, ella quería llegar al clímax. Tomo las manos masculinas que pretendían sujetarla, las coloco en sus senos y las retuvo ahí, el maldijo en voz alta, y diablos, le pareció tan sexy que lo hiciera.

\- Sol – el casi grito porque estaba también por acabar

\- Cállate – le grito sin darse cuenta

Dicho eso ella soltó esas manos y se apoyó en sus pectorales, movió sus caderas más rápido y por fin pudo llegar, una ola de placer y una convulsión la atacaron, su cadera se movía sola, mientras que su vientre se contraía y su piel se erizaba. Sabía que él también estaba terminando, porque las manos de Kakashi sujetaban sus caderas, y su miembro de hundía mas en ella.

Espero un poco hasta que su respiración se normalice, se recostó sobre él, aspirando ese aroma tan sensual que tenía, sintiendo como su corazón casi se le salía del pecho.

\- Lo siento, no debí haberte gritado

\- No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por tratar de detenerte – la mano masculina acaricio su espalda – me alegra no haber terminado antes que tú y dejarte otra vez insatisfecha

\- No digas eso – sonrió – me da vergüenza

\- Después de esto la palabra vergüenza ya no existe entre nosotros

\- Yo que creo que si

\- No – el levanto un poco - ¿De qué te avergonzarías?

\- Mi cuerpo

\- Es normal

\- Sabes que no – se recostó a su lado – tengo cicatrices y no tengo curvas

\- ¿Sabes que tus curvas casi ocasionan una matanza en Konoha?

\- ¿Mis curvas? ¿Qué curvas?

\- Estas – el toco sin vergüenza su seno – y las de abajo

\- No soy curvilínea, mis caderas son pequeñas

\- Yo no lo veo así

\- Yo si

\- Debes recuperar tu peso anterior, ahora estas delgada y tal vez por eso no notes tus curvas

\- Estoy comiendo bien, me extraña que aún no gane peso

\- Algo no debe estar bien, ¿has sentido algo extraño?

\- No mucho – se puso a pensar – solo cansancio y hambre

\- Sería mejor que te revisaran

\- Está bien – sintió que la cubría – Iré a asearme

\- En el baño hay todo, úsalo con confianza

\- Si

Camino rápido, no quería que el la viera mucho. Llego al baño y encendió la luz, se vio, estaba despeinada, algo sudada y con una cara de estúpida. Miro su cuerpo, se le notaba las costillas, sus senos seguían iguales a cómo eran antes, tamaño normal, sus caderas pequeñas y sus piernas, bueno sus piernas si estaban algo delgadas, sus músculos ya no estaban tan marcados como antes, como cuando entrenaba con Gai. Tal vez necesitaba eso, necesitaba ejercicio.

Se dio una ducha rápida, aseando todas sus partes. El agua estaba tibia, acogedora. Se secó y uso la toalla para cubrirse, salió despacio y delcaza, llego a la cocina y abrió paquetes de galletas que había visto, los comió rápido, ella misma se asustó de la velocidad con la que comía. Busco agua y la bebió, algo debía estar pasándole, tal vez su organismo no estaba asimilando los nutrientes, o ¿es que estaba enferma?

Camino de regreso a la habitación, vio su morral y se acercó, busco una camiseta, la estiro y decidió regresar. Estaba por dar la vuelta cuando se quedó viendo el calendario que estaba colgado en la pared. Estaban por iniciar febrero, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, se acercó a la pared y algo en su pecho empezó a hincarle, sacudiendo su cabeza dejo la idea, porque sería imposible. Ella no podía estar embarazada, era algo impensable.

Su mano automáticamente se fue a su cuello en donde estaba el implante, lo toco y seguía ahí, aun le faltaba tiempo para que deje de ser efectivo, no podía haber fallado, pero entonces ¿porque no tenía su periodo desde diciembre? ¿Por qué su maldito periodo no llegaba? Había olvidado por completo eso, los problemas le habían hecho olvidar todo.

Miro las fechas y la última vez que estuvo con Sasuke fue cuando Kakashi la encontró, a inicios de diciembre, después de eso ella había tenido un leve sangrado, de un día por decirlo así.

Después de eso nada, hasta ahora. Solo tenía hambre y sueño, eso no aseguraba que estuviera embarazada. Además Orochimaru le dijo que era muy efectivo, que nunca fallaría, entonces porque, ¿por qué estaba asustada? ¿Por qué empezó a temblar?

Tenía que revisarse, tenía que ir a un médico pero en Konoha no podía, sería demasiado sospechoso, hubiera hecho que Orochimaru la revise, que tonta, ni lo pensó. Pego su cabeza contra el calendario, ¿Y si estaba embarazada? No podía ser, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, no quería ni creer en una posibilidad, porque Sasuke ya había salido de su vida, no podía ser, no debía ser. Pero si era cierto ¿Qué diablos haría? ¿Huir? ¿Otra vez? Porque si Sasuke se enteraba el sería capaz de dejar todo y estar con ella. No podía hacerle eso a Sarada, tampoco a Haki, menos a Kakashi.

El único que podía ayudarle con eso era Orochimaru, el podría darle una opción, ¿Abortar? Rayos, no se atrevería aunque ya lo había hecho antes, cuando le dio el ovulo a Orochimaru pero era diferente, ahora si llegase a estar en cinta, ella tendría ya más de un mes, dos. No podría, no era correcto.

\- Sol – despego su cabeza de la pared, giro asustada - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Nada – sujeto la toalla y sonrió - solo veía los días, desde que me encontraste ha pasado tiempo, no me di cuenta

\- ¿Solo es eso?

\- Si – camino un poco – ha pasado mucho, tal vez el estrés me invadió y ni cuenta me di de la fecha

\- ¿Entonces estas sospechando?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estas sospechándolo – él estaba usando solo su pantalón - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

\- ¿De hablas? – disimulo

\- Deja de actuar – el cruzo sus brazos - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?

\- No estoy embarazada Kakashi – se sentó en el mueble – no entiendo porque insistes

\- Ni tú te crees eso, el que hayas estaba viendo el calendario lo confirma, estas sospechándolo y puedo deducir que estas tomando como fecha de referencia el día que fui a esa aldea a buscarte, desde esa vez son casi dos meses, ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta en tanto tiempo? Las mujeres tienen el periodo mensual y si no…

\- Uso un anticonceptivo – se levantó – se supone que es privado pero lo vengo usando desde hace años, tiene un largo periodo de duración, es imposible que este en cinta

\- Los anticonceptivos solo duran tres meses Sol

\- Estas equivocado

\- En Konoha…

\- No me lo puse konoha, además es un tipo de implante

\- ¿Orochimaru?

\- Si – vio como la mirada de Kakashi cambiaba – es un implante, dura cuatro años más o menos

\- Es un experimento suyo, tu misma lo has dicho, más o menos, tal vez ya dejó de funcionar y no lo sabes

\- No es posible, aun así las hormonas se quedan en tu cuerpo y aún falta tiempo

\- Mañana mismo iremos a que te revisen, en Konoha

\- Iré sola y no a Konoha

\- ¿Qué? – el descruzo sus brazos

\- Iré al sonido, Orochimaru debe saber más de eso

\- Sol

\- No voy a discutir eso, es mi cuerpo y es mi problema

\- ¿Y yo que? ¿No somos pareja?

\- Esto es solo mío Kakashi, es algo que paso antes de que… es algo que debo solucionar sola

\- Iré contigo

\- No – lo reto – iré sola ¿Qué crees que pasara? ¿No confías en mí?

\- Temo que hagas una locura

\- ¿Crees que abortaría?

\- Si

\- ¿Crees que me conviene tener un bebe de un hombre casado? ¿De un hombre que ya se despidió de mí? Ya me pasó, no volveré a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Serias capaz de asesinar a un bebe?

\- ¿Serias capaz de criarlo tú?

\- Si

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Kakashi? ¿Por qué tenía esa expresión tan seria? ¿El sería capaz de criar a un hijo de Sasuke? Estaba loco, estaba alucinando. Rio y trato de relajarse, Kakashi estaba fuera de sus cabales.

\- Kakashi por favor escúchate, estás diciendo cosas que después podrías querer no haber dicho

\- Sol no trates de saber lo que quiero

\- Creo que ya pasamos por esto, no lo haremos otra vez

\- Iremos al sonido mañana temprano

\- Se te olvida que tienes una aldea que proteger

\- No va a destruirse por un par de horas

\- Eres el Hokage

\- Y tú eres mi pareja

\- Aún no me has pedido eso

\- Lo hare ahora entonces

\- Iré sola

\- Iremos

\- Iré

\- Sol por favor no seas necia, iré contigo para asegurarme que no harás nada desquiciado

\- No soy una niña – recogió sus cosas – sea cual sea la respuesta tomare al mejor decisión

\- Sol

No lo escucho, camino directo a la habitación y busco su ropa, la encontró y empezó a ponérsela, menos mal su ropa interior ya estaba seca. Estaba terminando de vestirse cuando el apareció, viéndola. Salió de la habitación y busco sus botines, estaba en la entrada, si partía ahora, llegaría al amanecer, no importaba, tenía que solucionar eso.

\- No saldrás de aquí

\- No puedes impedírmelo

\- Sol

\- Ya basta Kakashi, no te creas mi dueño, yo puedo decidir, sé que no estoy esperando, iré y volveré mañana mismo, no voy a mentirte ¿tan difícil es confiar en mí?

\- Sé que lo ocultaras, siempre tienes que ocultar algo, siempre tienes que poner una barrera, siempre, pareces el, como si su actitud se te hubiera pegado, date cuenta que estas actuando como el, alejando a todos

\- No sabes lo que dices

\- Tu eres la que no sabe cómo se comporta, no estoy dando permiso

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo

\- Soy tu hokage

\- No uses eso ahora

\- Lo hare, si es para retenerte lo hare

\- Ya basta – abrió la puerta

\- Detente Sol – él se acercó – podemos ir juntos, solucionar las cosas si algo pasa, podemos hacerlo juntos

\- No pensamos igual, no podemos hacer eso juntos

\- Sasuke te odiara, en verdad lo hará

\- No lo metas, el ya no es parte de mi

\- Tal vez una parte de él vive en ti, tal vez

\- Vete al diablo

Lo empujo y cerro, el aire frio la golpeo, corrió hasta llegar a los árboles, miro a todos lados, sabía que él estaba saliendo se concentró y activo el sharingan, escucho un "detente maldita sea" pero no lo hizo, ella desapareció como lo hizo el Kamui. Cayo de rodillas y la tierra amortiguo el dolor, miro incrédula a todos lados y reconoció que estaba en el sonido, suspiro se levantó, trato de enfocar mejor, estaba tan oscuro.

Siguió su instinto y pudo distinguir la entrada a la guarida, se acercó y dudo en tocar, sabía que no eran horas de llegar pero tampoco era tan tarde.

Toco tres veces y no abrían, algo resignada se recostó en la puerta, si Kakashi la siguiera el llegaría al amanecer, eso le daba tiempo de resolver todo. Escucho unas cadenas y después otra vez la pelirroja salió, tenía la mirada cansada.

\- ¿Otra vez tú?

\- Vengo a verlo

\- No esta

\- Rayos

\- Volverá en unas horas, puedes esperarlo en su habitación

\- ¿me dejas ir hasta ahí?

\- Ya sabes cómo me amenazo, no quiero tentar a mi suerte

\- ¿A dónde fue?

\- No lo sé y no me importa

Paso y la muchacha volvió a cerrar todo, camino lento mirando a todos los lados, estaba más frio de lo normal, a pesar de estar abrigada sentía mucho aire helado. Bajo las escaleras y llego a las habitaciones, se quedó quieta en la de Sasuke. Tentada abrió la puerta, estaba oscuro, se acostumbró a la penumbra y miro todo con nostalgia. ¿Estaría esperando? ¿Sería verdad? No podía serlo, no lo creía.

Se acercó a unos cajones y abrió, la ropa de el seguía ahí, automáticamente sintió su olor, un recuerdo la invadió, el sujetando su mano, guiándola por su vientre, tocando su ingle, llegando casi a tocar su zona intima, viéndola directo, viéndola con ese ojo dominante.

Abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza, no tenía que pensar en eso. Salió de la habitación y fue a la de Orochimaru, ingreso y estaba oscura, cerro y busco las velas que había visto. Las encendió y se sentó en la cama, tenía que esperarlo, le mandaría un mensaje, para que apure pero decidió que mejor esperaría. Miro el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, tal vez Kakashi empezó a caminar o tal vez estaba de regreso a Konoha, no podía asegurar nada.

Bostezo y decidió dejarse caer en esa cama grande, olía a limpio y a él, sonrió y cerro sus ojos, tenía que espéralo para que investigar que le pasaba. Porque algo no estaba bien, algo no se sentía bien en ella.


	39. Capitulo 38

38: Sobre protector

Sol se movió un poco, estaba tan abrigada que ya estaba empezando a sentir calor, estiro sus piernas y sintió algo pesado, abrió los ojos y vio una luz suave, asustada recordando donde estaba se levantó de golpe, miro su cuerpo y vio que estaba en otra posición, cubierta por las mantas, miro a su lado y vio a Orochimaru dándole la espalda, algo alejado. Él estaba durmiendo con ella, reviso su cuerpo, aún tenía sus ropas, menos su botines.

¿El la habría movido? ¿Cómo es que no lo sintió? Trato de descubrirse pero vio que él se movía, espero un momento y lo vio girar, el científico le dio una sonrisa espectacular.

\- Al fin despiertas querida

\- Lamento haberme quedado dormida

\- Estabas tan cansada que no escuchaste cuando llegue, no podía dejarte en esa posición incomoda y fría

\- Gracias – se descubrió - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las tres de la mañana – él también se descubrió, estaba con su ropa

\- Dormí mucho

\- No lo suficiente, te noto algo pálida

\- No me he sentido bien

\- ¿Por qué regresaste?

\- Tengo una duda y quiero que me la aclares, es muy importante

\- Dime

Le conto todo, no quería esconder nada, también le dijo sobre Kakashi, de que él también lo sospechaba, vio mucha sorpresa y hasta desconcierto en el científico, al rato estaban en el laboratorio, él ya le había sacado sangre y estaba empezando los análisis.

\- Dudo mucho que estés en cinta, ese implante es muy efectivo

\- ¿entonces porque no tengo el periodo?

\- Puede ser que tus hormonas estén algo descontroladas, imagino que es por el tiempo de uso, estrés, alimentación, rutina, son muchos factores, dentro de poco sabremos

\- ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de falla?

\- Entre 100 el uno por ciento, pero querida desde ya te digo que debe ser otra cosa, también hare un hemograma completo para ver tus defensas y hemoglobina

\- De acuerdo, disculpa por tenerte a estas horas trabajando

\- Lo compensa el haber dormido contigo

\- Está bien

Se quedó esperando, el seguía en lo suyo, estaba tan nerviosa que le empezó a doler el estómago, sentía hincones que sabía que eran de nerviosismo, de angustia. Cuando la primera arcada llego se cubrió la boca, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba teniendo nauseas? No podía ser, no podía ser. Empezó a sudar, eso no podía estar pasándole, se asustó más, casi empezaba a llorar. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, busco la botella de alcohol, tenía que olerlo. Otra arcada la golpeo y ahora si tuvo que cubrirse más, se apoyó en la mesa de metal, eso no estaba bien.

\- ¿Todo bien? – el científico apareció a su lado – estas pálida

\- Tengo nauseas

\- Toma – le ofreció un algodón con alcohol – la incertidumbre está afectándote, debes tranquilizarte, estas sudando

\- Lo sé – olio – estoy nerviosa

\- Si es positiva aunque lo dudo, ¿Qué has pensado?

\- Ni siquiera lo veo como una posibilidad, sabes que es imposible

\- Solo plantea la idea

\- No sabría qué hacer con exactitud, Sasuke ya no es parte de mí, sería tan injusto hacerlo volver solo por eso

\- No minimices eso querida

\- No sería justo para Sarada, para Sakura

\- ¿Y para ti? ¿Sería justo?

\- Lo que menos quiero es causarle problemas, si sale positiva me ayudaras a solucionarlo

\- Veo que tienes contemplado un aborto, lastima, un Uchiha de sangre pura

\- No podría traerlo al mundo sin una familia, ya le hice eso a Haki, no lo merece

\- Dijiste que Kakashi estaría dispuesto a hacerse cargo, después de todo Sasuke nunca sabría que es suyo, pensaría que heredo el Sharingan de ti, no tendrías por qué desecharlo

\- ¿Lo crees tonto?

\- No pero sé que podemos manejarlo

\- No, Kakashi no merece eso

\- Tal vez el Hokage está desesperado por ser padre, de tener una familia, sus ex alumnos han tenido hijos, se han establecido y ¿el? No tiene nada, solo a ti en cierta forma

\- ¿Y solo por eso debo darle la responsabilidad de criar a un hijo de otro?

\- Ya lo estaría haciendo con Haki

\- Es muy difícil, no planeo tener más hijos

\- ¿porque?

\- Porque no, no quiero

\- ¿Solo es eso?

No era solo eso, sabía que no era sencillo, que su cuerpo no había quedado igual, que su útero estaba débil que sería peligroso, ya se lo habían advertido, porque el tener a Haki había sido todo un milagro, llevar a ese embarazo a término había sido una proeza, algo que no se repetiría.

\- Mi útero quedo débil, no soportaría todo el peso de otro embarazo y mi salud tampoco

\- Eso no lo sabremos hasta probar

\- No quiero

\- Está bien, no hagamos ideas. Aún no sabemos que sucede.

El pitido de la maquina los distrajo, empezó a temblar otra vez, el científico se movió rápido y empezó a sacar los resultados, se acercó temerosa. Vio como Orochimaru sacudía la probeta y como el líquido se movía, si se tornaba azul entonces era positivo. Se sujetó fuerte de la mesa, cerró los ojos porque empezó a ver como ese remolino empezaba a cambiar de color.

\- Negativo – abrió los ojos y vio el líquido igual, sin nada de azul – te lo dije

\- ¿Entonces? – un alivio extremo se posó en ella - ¿Qué me pasa?

\- Hare una ecografía para confirmarlo al 100 por ciento – el saco un aparato – aquí sabremos, también revisare tu hemograma

\- Claro

Ya más tranquila se recostó en la camilla, se subió la camiseta y espero a que él, le coloque el instrumento, giro a ver esa pantalla verde, el buscaba su útero y ella miraba con confianza. El pareció encontrar algo y lo señalo, aterrada paso saliva.

\- Ese es tu útero, esta vacío, hay una capa que la cubre, son las hormonas del implante, no estas esperando

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Con tu hemograma lo sabremos, revisare tu estomago – el subió el aparato – veamos

\- Algo debo tener

\- Pues si lo tienes

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mira esa mancha – vio algo muy negro – puedo decir que es una gastritis aguda casi siendo severa, esa mancha podría ser una ulcera, parece que alguien no comió a sus horas, si ese es el caso, eso provocaría tus náuseas y claro, también podrías tener bulimia, comer rápido y sentirte llena

\- Puede ser

\- Con un control rígido y buena alimentación podrás salir de eso, ya no más comidas picantes

\- Con Sasuke casi todo era picante

\- Ya veo

\- ¿puedes darme una copia de eso?

\- Claro

Se levantó y por fin pudo sentirse bien, más tranquila y descansada. La otra máquina pito y el científico fue a revisar, una hoja salió y dio los resultados. Él tenía razón, todo estaba bajo, tenía anemia, defensas súper bajas.

\- Creo que tengo buenas vitaminas para solucionar eso, sin embargo debes cuidar tu estómago, así que las pastillas están descartadas, tendrá que ser liquido

\- ¿Cuánto me costaría?

\- Querida para ti todo libre, son vitaminas que te ayudaran mucho

\- ¿Engordan?

\- No, solo son complementos, antes de cada comida y listo

\- Gracias

\- En Konoha hay médicos, ellos te podrán ayudar con la gastritis

\- Gracias Orochimaru, no sé qué haría sin ti

\- Me alagas Sol, siempre tan linda conmigo, podrías darme más sangre, solo una frasco mas

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para crear tu usuario al laboratorio donde esta Mitsuki

\- Ya veo – estiro su brazo – solo un poco, estoy a punto de morir

\- Lo sé – el trajo la aguja – te quiero viva querida

Después de sacarse más sangre estaba comiendo algo nutritivo, era algo parecido a un cereal y un líquido que hacía sentir a su estómago más relajado, entonces era eso, estaba enferma y no en cinta. Qué alivio sentía, que deseos de dormir y volver a empezar. Miro el reloj y ya eran casi las cinco, podría salir ahora y llegaría a Konoha a las nueve o diez, talvez mejor haga el kamui otra vez. Descarto la idea, le vendría bien caminar, pensar y colocar todo en orden, también le debía una disculpa a Kakashi, aunque él se lo gano, de todas formas era el Hokage y también estaba muy preocupado por ella.

* * *

Kakashi sabía que tenía la mirada más molesta de la historia, no era necesario preguntar porque todos se escapaban al verlo, estaba echando humo y hasta fuego podría decir. Tenía el cabello húmedo en pleno invierno, estaba sin abrigo porque estaba tan molesto que hasta calor tenía, además estaba tarde en la oficina. Para ser las nueve de la mañana el a penas ingresa a sus labores y todo por culpa de ¿quién? De ella, de esa mujer, de Sol.

Ella se había largado sin importarle sus palabras, sin importarle su opinión, sin importarle nada. Lo dejo ahí parado en la nada, con la palabra en la boca, típico de un Uchiha.

 _"Malditos Uchihas"_ pensó mientras abría la puerta, giro a ver al Nara que estaba entusiasmado por escuchar su magnífica historia pero solo basto una mirada para el muchacho desista de preguntar y se dedique a revisar los pergaminos de misiones, tiro el pergamino que tenía y se sentó en su silla.

No quería ni abrir la boca porque sabía que diría locuras, que de ahí solo saldrían sandeces. Se concentró en despejar su mente, en pensar en positivo y decidir qué haría con ella.

Porque ya estaba cansado, harto se podría decir, de estar siempre esperándola, siempre a la expectativa de cuál sería lo siguiente que se le ocurriría.

Ella estaba en el sonido y solo sus predecesores, los hokages sabían qué demonios estaría haciendo ahí, tal vez abortando, tal vez destruyendo lo único sagrado que una mujer podía hacer. Porque él estaba en contra de eso, ya había tenido bastante en su época anbu, con asesinatos de niños como para ahora apoyar eso. No era justo, no era correcto.

\- Maldita sea – susurro masajeando su frente, fue una mala idea ir a la oficina

Se puso derecho y reviso el pergamino que le había dado Sol, estaba correctamente firmado, lo guardo y empezó con las misiones, quería concentrarse, quería enfocarse pero ella aparecía en su mente, ni si quiera podía recordar su encuentro sexual solo veía el rostro de ella diciéndole que lo solucionaría sola, que él no entraba en esa ecuación. "Maldita" grito internamente y ese pergamino termino estrellándose con la puerta, se compuso y vio como el Nara lo recogía y lo ponía otra vez en el escritorio, mas no hablo.

Estaba respetando el "No me hables, no respires" que su mirada transmitía, suspiro y tal vez debería disculparse, porque no era justo, no era justo para nadie. Estaba por hablar cuando un anbu apareció.

\- Sexto, la señorita Sol Uchiha - ¿Uchiha? Pensó – acaba de llegar y pide hablar con Ud.

\- Estoy ocupado – dijo tan rápido que vio como el Nara lo miraba con sorpresa

\- Dijo que era urgente

\- Estoy ocupado, tendrá que ser otro día

\- Claro sexto

El anbu desapareció y suspiro, la verdad se moría por saber pero también no quería enterarse de nada, no quería verla. Estaba seguro que estallaría, que empezaría a decir estupideces, rezaba porque ella no insista y… La puerta se abrió de golpe y ahí estaba ella, algo agitada y pálida.

\- Estas ocupado lo sé – ella se acerco

\- Sol dije…

\- No me interesa – ella saco una hoja – solo vengo a dejar esto

Ella le tendió la hoja pero no la recibió o hizo algo, se quedó viéndola, retándola. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso ella no sabía que estaba frente al Hokage? Claro era su culpa por darle tanta confianza.

\- Déjalo ahí, lo revisare más tarde – bajo la mirada y empezó a leer otro pergamino

\- Lo leerás ahora – esa orden no hizo más que molestarlo, apretó el pergamino que tenía y subió la mirada

\- Dije más tarde – hablo tan secamente que cualquiera se hubiera orinado en los pantalones

\- Dije ahora

Pero ella no se asustaba, al contrario lo retaba, ¿Qué demonios? Levanto la cabeza tan lentamente que sabía que bien podría callarla de un grito o de un golpe. Pero él no era de eso, él no era así.

\- ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?

\- Si, y dije ahora

\- El hecho de que te hayas acostado conmigo – grito – no te da el derecho de hablarme así, soy el Hokage y me debes respeto Sol

E hizo lo que no debía hacer, acababa de exponer su intimidad y váyase a la mierda su mente, que estúpido, pero estaba por reventar todo.

\- El acostarme con Ud. su eminencia no me da el derecho – ella se burló – claro que no, solo vengo porque Ud. quería una respuesta y cómo ve que aquí la tengo – le tiro la hoja – la leerá cuando le dé la gana y déjeme decirle que no se crea tan eficiente Hokage

\- ¿Qué? – ay no ella quería pelear pues bien, él era experto - ¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?

\- Que puede leer eso e irse a la mierda

\- Tal vez me puedas enseñar el camino, tu sueles caminar sobre ella

\- Claro, con gusto lo acompaño

\- ¿Ahora? Porque tengo deseos de caminar sobre mierda pero para que si la tengo al frente

Vio como ella sonreía y cogía otra vez la hoja, la empezó a romper y él se sorprendió un poco, bajando la guardia, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

\- Bueno, como no te interesaba, no valía la pena leerlo, con su permiso Hokage

\- Ahora te quedas – le sujeto la mano, ya se había levantado - ¿Por qué lo rompiste?

\- Porque me dio la gana – ella se soltó – igual no quieras leerlo

\- Ya basta Sol, no puedes venir a mi oficina en plan de Sasuke versión mujer y atacarme

\- ¿Fui yo la que empezó con todo? – ella levanto la voz

\- ¿Fui yo la que estaba loca por matar a alguien?

\- Ese alguien no existe

\- Porque ya lo mataste

\- Nunca existió

\- No tienes como probarlo y además no te creería

\- Traje una prueba

\- La acabas de romper

\- Porque no querías leerla

\- La hubiera leído mas tarde

\- Oh si – ella se alejó – sabes que, vete al diablo

\- A mí no me dices eso Sol

\- Pues ya lo dije y lo volveré a decir – ella gritó – ya estoy cansada de todo esto

\- Yo también, te quiero lejos – grito sin darse cuenta – ¿para qué volviste si ibas a hacer todo esto? Te hubieras quedado ahí

Se mordió la lengua y dejo de hablar, el no había querido decir eso, él no quería eso. La miro y vio que ella palidecía un poco, que tocaba su estómago y respiraba agitadamente, el Nara pareció notarlo y dejaba los pergaminos en la mesa.

\- Ok, me iré, no hacía falta que lo digas tan efusivamente

\- Sol

\- No por favor, ya todo está claro – ella se pegó a la pared – ya vamos terminar esto, ya no más, no mas

Se acercó y ella parecía sentirse mal, fue un milisegundo que el corría para sujetarla, ella termino cayendo a penas en sus brazos, estaba pálida, fría y sudando. ¿Acaso ella había? Se despejo cuando vio como Shikamaru la revisaba y gritaba "Medico" estaba ajeno a todo, vio como una enfermera aparecía y como la empezaba a revisar, escucho un "llevémosla al hospital" se despabilo y la levanto.

El camino al hospital había sido corto y estaba tan nervioso, la ingresaron para revisarla, inclusive vio que Sakura entraba y cerraba la puerta. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué se había desmayado?

Al rato que le pareció una eternidad Sakura y la enfermera salían, ella lo vio y lo llamo. Ingreso y la vio recostada, con una vía de suero y un pañuelo en su frente.

\- Estaba algo deshidratada – Sakura empezó a hablar – está muy débil

\- ¿Solo eso? – no querían hondar más en el tema

\- Tiene una anemia grave, gastritis crónica – giro a ver a Sakura – ahora entiendo lo que me dijo Sasuke

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- El me comento que la veía comer rápido y poco, después la veía extraña, como con nauseas, él pensaba que ella podría estar en cinta pero sabía que usaba un anticonceptivo, el que no haya ganado peso certifica mis sospechas, ella podría tener bulimia, el estrés puede ser el detonante, ¿Qué sucedió antes de desmayarse?

\- Estábamos – paso saliva – discutiendo

\- Ahora entiendo – Sakura parecía concentrada – no debe discutir, ella tiene gastritis crónica y el estrés hace que le duela el estómago, este desmayo es a causa del dolor, está muy pálida, necesita un control y buena alimentación, voy a dejarla ingresada un día, hasta que recupere su color

\- Claro

\- Kakashi – giro a ver a Sakura – Sasuke sospechaba mucho de un embarazo, pero no lo estaba, los exámenes de sangre demuestran que el anticonceptivo está funcionando, no se preocupe

\- No estoy preocupado por eso

\- Por favor no discuta con ella, no necesita más estrés, ¿Haki regresa hoy?

\- No, hasta el sábado

\- Entonces la tendremos en observación

\- Está bien

Sakura los dejo, se acercó y la vio, estaba demasiado pálida, fría. La hoja tal vez confirmaba lo que Sakura decía, no hubiera discutido con ella, simplemente la hubiera leído y listo, pero no, se comportó como un idiota, la insulto y ahora ella estaba ahí, recostaba en una camilla.

Se sentó y suspiro, ¿Qué tenía que hacer con ella? Acaricio su mano, no sabía qué hacer con ella, solo quería abrazarla, besarla y pedirle disculpas. Aunque ella también se había portado mal, había dicho muchas cosas que cualquiera ya estaría siendo castigado.

\- Lo siento – asustado levanto la mirada, ella estaba mirándolo – sé que eres el Hokage, pero quería que lo leas, me descontrole y…

\- Tranquila – se puso derecho – lamento todo lo que dije, no debí

\- Yo empecé, sé que debo ser castigada, siempre termino faltándote el respeto

\- No es así – se acercó – fue mi culpa, no supe controlar mi ira

\- No sigas echándote la culpa, sabes que fue de los dos, perdóname Kakashi – ella le sujeto la mano – no mereces a alguien como yo, mereces más, por favor aléjate de mi

\- Sol, no me pidas eso y mucho menos te consideres poca cosa, eres magnifica, valiosa, solo tuvimos una discusión, cualquier pareja la tiene

\- ¿Somos pareja?

\- Claro, no hemos terminado

\- Pensé que…

\- Pensaste mal, solo fue una discusión, prometo mantener el control

\- Kakashi yo

\- No, quiero que descanses, estas enferma y debes recuperarte, antes que Haki regrese

\- Lo sé, Orochimaru me dijo que era gastritis y me dio vitaminas para mi anemia

\- Se las daremos a Sakura para que las revise y – ella lo miro – está bien si confías en Orochimaru las tomaras, comerás a tus horas y ganaras peso, estas tan pálida

\- Lo sé – ella trato de sentarse – nunca pensé tener bulimia

\- Eso pasara

\- Debes regresar a la oficina, el Hokage tiene que velar por la aldea

\- Tu eres más importante

\- No digas eso, no moriré, estaré aquí

\- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que no huiras?

\- ¿Porque lo haría?

\- Porque lo que te dije, tengo miedo de salir y ya no encontrarte

\- Aquí estaré Kakashi, perdón Hokage

\- Aquí dime Kakashi, pero en la oficina, no vuelvas a gritarme, no quiero que los demás digan que soy un blando

\- Está bien, lo siento mucho, que vergüenza

\- No es la primera vez, digamos que ellos entenderán

\- Claro

\- Duerme un poco, debes estar cansada, vendré mas tarde

\- Está bien

\- Sol

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te amo

Ella le sonrió y le indico que bajara, él se agacho y ella le dio un beso en la frente. Lleno de amor por el beso, se bajó la máscara y rozo con delicadeza los labios pálidos de la mujer. Intensifico el beso y lo termino porque sabía que se iría encima y estaban en un hospital, no podía hacer nada incorrecto ahí. Se despidió y salió, suspiro más calmado, ahora tenía que lidiar con las miradas de todos, era un blando cuando se trataba de amor.

* * *

Sol se quedó sola, miro a la ventana y vio como la nieve otra vez empezaba a caer, también empezó a sentirse culpable, muy culpable. No tenía por qué tratar así a Kakashi, menos frente a sus subordinados. "Que estúpida" se gritó internamente, le daría vergüenza ver a Shikamaru. Trato de buscar una justificación pero no la encontraba, ¿En verdad parecía Sasuke? Quiso reír por lo pensado pero una tristeza la embargo, ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Estaría pensando en ella?

Dio un salto cuando la puerta se abrió, asustada vio como una enfermera ingreso apurada con un teléfono en la mano, la enfermera jalo el cable y logro acercárselo a ella. Dudando la vio y la enfermera cubrió el aparato.

\- El señor uchiha desea hablar con ud.

\- ¿Sasuke? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Si – la enfermera estiro el aparato

Dudo mucho en recibirlo y acepto porque sabía que a él le saldría caro hacer una llamada. Kakashi dijo que solo pocas personas tenían un teléfono, eso quería decir que él estaba en una aldea acomodada. ¿Además porque llamaba al hospital?

\- ¿Alo? – dijo dudando

\- ¿Sol? – escucho la voz del mocoso, una alegría se instaló en su pecho - ¿Sol?

\- Si soy yo – suspiro - ¿De don..

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? – no la dejo terminar - ¿Por qué estas ingresada? ¿Quién te ataco?

\- Espera – le grito – estoy bien, solo es algo simple

\- Si es algo simple ¿Por qué demonios estas ingresada?

\- No estoy ingresada

\- Sakura me dijo que te tendrán en observación, no quiso darme más detalles, así que me los dices por aquí o voy

\- Sasuke

\- Habla

Giro a ver a la enfermera pero ya se había ido, tal vez dándole privacidad, ¿Sakura llamo a Sasuke? Le parecía muy raro. Extremadamente raro.

\- Así que Sakura te lo dijo

\- No pregunte eso

\- Tengo gastritis, me desmaye

\- ¿Por qué demonios no estas comiendo? – él le grito – ahí tienes todo para alimentarte muy bien

\- Si lo sé pero no es reciente, parece que como no comía bien en la otra aldea

\- Te lo dije

\- Está bien, si lo dijiste

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Anemia y parece que bulimia

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Sí, no estoy embarazada si eso crees

\- Lo sé, Sakura me lo hubiera dicho

\- ¿Ella te dará todo reporte mío?

\- Si

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me lo prometió

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que prometa algo así?

\- Es un acuerdo entre nosotros

\- Sasuke

\- Sol

Ahí estaban peleando, por teléfono. Entre ellos ya no había remedio, ellos siempre tenían que pelear por algo. Sonrió y espero a que él hable, nada se escuchó solo el sonido de una respiración.

\- Tienes que cuidarte – el hablo cortando el silencio

\- Voy a estar bien – dijo empezando la charla

\- Más te vale, no quiero volver a enterarme que estas en el hospital, Kakashi me… - hubo un silencio raro – cuídate mucho

\- Gracias por llamar Sasuke, perdón por distraer tu viaje, se supone que no debes pensar en mi

\- Siempre pensare en ti, solo estoy preparándome para la vida que me espera

\- No digas eso, suena a una obligación

\- Tu sabes lo que siento, no puedo cambiarlo

\- Sasuke

\- Lo sé – él dijo algo sarcástico – hoy mismo saldré de aquí e iré a una aldea algo lejana, no sé si tendrán algún teléfono, si no, te estaré enviando un mensaje, cuando salgas del hospital, envíame un sapo

\- Está bien – sujeto el teléfono con fuerza - ¿Estas usando el chaleco?

\- Sí, eso me recuerda que escribiste muchas cosas innecesarias

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Si cuento la cantidad de mocoso pues

\- Es tu apodo

\- No me gusta

\- Los apodos no suelen gustarnos

\- ¿Puedo ponerte uno?

\- ¿Cuál sería?

\- Mi amor

\- Ese no es un apodo

\- ¿Cuál te gustaría?

\- Cuando estaba en mi mundo solían decirme "Extranjera"

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Decían que no parecía de ahí, que era extraña

\- Me gusta la idea extranjera

\- Okey – sonrió – cuelga, estarás gastando mucho

\- Tengo amenazado al dueño, no te preocupes

\- Sasuke deja de comportarte así, ya eres un adulto

\- ¿Ya no soy un mocoso?

\- Si sigues haciendo eso

\- Está bien no lo amenazare

\- Así me gusta, obedece

\- Solo porque eres tú y estas lejos como para vengarme

\- ¿Y cómo te vengarías?

\- Uhm – sabía que él estaba pensando – creo que te besaría esa zona que sabes que me encanta

\- Sasuke – se escandalizo - ¿Qué estás diciendo? No debes

\- Tu empezaste, además no nos despedimos de esa forma

\- Estas casado

\- Eso tiene solución

\- Sasuke

\- Podríamos vernos, un día y tú sabes

\- Mocoso – le grito

\- Está bien – el parecía divertido – me gusta hacerte enojar extranjera

\- No me pareció gracioso, por Dios que diría Sakura

\- Nada, ella tiene muy en claro las cosas

\- Como puedes decir eso

\- Porque lo sé – se escuchó un sonido extraño – tengo que cortar la comunicación

\- Está bien, cuídate y gracias por llamar

\- Espero que cumplas tu palabra y me avises a penas salgas del hospital

\- Claro y tu deja de portarte así

\- Claro

\- Sasuke – dijo antes de cortar

\- ¿Sí?

\- Después de todo – guardo silencio – eres

\- ¿Qué? – escucho mucha expectativa

\- Un mocoso

Escucho un vete al demonio y después una sonido largo, el había cortado, sonrió y casi rio. Le había hecho bien hablar con él, "Siempre pensare en ti" recordó, no debería escuchar eso, en cierta forma la confundía, la hacía dudar de seguir con kakashi.

¿Sería recomendable decirle que Sasuke llamo? ¿Sakura se lo diría? Sabía que no, tal vez Sasuke le haya pedido a Sakura que sea algo privado, algo entre ellos, entonces no tenía caso contarle, ¿o sí? Tampoco quería mentirle, ocultarle cosas, porque eso sería engañarlo en cierta forma. Entonces se lo diría, quería ser muy franca con él, mucho más si era algo referente a Sasuke.

\- ¿Enfermera? – dijo, la muchacha ingreso rápido - ¿Podría hablar con el Hokage?

\- Por teléfono o pido que venga

\- Por teléfono, Ud. me dice cuanto seria el costo

\- No se preocupe por eso, todo lo que respecta a Ud. Es cubierto por nuestro Hokage

\- Claro – se molestó internamente – ¿podría marcarle?

\- Ahora lo hago – la enfermera salió y escuchó el sonido de las teclas, ella ingreso y le dio el pase, Escucho el tono, iban tres y contestaron

\- ¿Bueno? – Era Shikamaru

\- Hola Shikamaru, antes que grites mi nombre por favor escucha

\- Claro - escucho hermetismo

\- Lamento todo lo que escuchaste, fui una tonta, no sé cómo te veré a partir de ahora

\- No te preocupes por eso, intento descifrar que fue lo que paso y la verdad ya tengo mis conclusiones, además – el bajo la voz – Kakashi me dijo lo mismo

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si – el susurro se escuchaba poco, apego más el aparato – se disculpó también, así que no te preocupes

\- Gracias Shikamaru, ¿Él está libre?

\- Está firmando unos pergaminos y tenemos un visitante

\- Entonces mejor lo veré mas tarde

\- Sí, es alguien que no desearas ver así que, mejor después

\- ¿Uno de los consejeros?

\- Si

\- Rayos

\- No sabe que estas aquí y es mejor dejarlo así

\- Está bien, entonces nos vemos

\- Claro, descansa

Escucho que cortaban, volvió a llamar a la enfermera y ella se llevó al aparato, recordó que cerca de ahí había un lugar en donde podría escuchar toda la conversación pero no lo vio prudente, aunque moría por saber. Descarto la idea decidió recostarse, necesitaba descansar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en dormir algo.

\- Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dio con la sorpresa que Sakura revisaba su vía, ella la vio y sonrió.

\- Me quede dormida

\- Está bien – anoto algo – este goteo te ayudara, ya es hora de que comas algo, te servirán

\- Claro – la miro – agradezco tus cuidados

\- Si no lo hago Sasuke enfurecería

\- No te sientas obligada

\- No quise hacerte sentir incomoda, solo era un comentario, espero hayan hablado todo

\- Si, él fue muy claro, lamento hacerte pasar por esto, no debe ser nada agradable cuidar a la ex de tu esposo

\- Hubiera sido horrible si la situación hubiese sido distinta, digamos que yo fui la que se metió en la relación y no tú, así que puedo decir que te lo debo

\- Como crees – la miro – yo fui la que llego y bueno, lo alejo de ti

\- Él siempre estuvo lejos de mí, si no fuera por Sarada ustedes

\- Por favor no lo digas, ya está hecho y Sarada es un milagro, un hermoso milagro

\- En eso tienes razón – ella le toco la frente – es probable que mañana salgas de alta, necesito que tu hemoglobina suba, sé que no se hará rápido pero al menos necesito ver que estas comiendo sin vomitarlo después

\- Espero poder hacerlo

\- El medicamento que está entrando te ayudara aunque es un proceso largo

\- Claro

\- El anticonceptivo que usas ¿Qué tiempo de duración tiene?

\- Era por cuatro años, ya casi se cumple

\- En qué fecha – vio que iba a anotarlo

\- En agosto, en ese mes caduca

\- Bien, después de eso ¿piensas seguir usándolo?

\- Si

\- Imagino que se lo pedirás a Orochimaru, aquí no tenemos uno igual

\- Si, él ya se encargara

\- Puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué lo usarías? Sé que a Kakashi le gustaría mucho tener hijos

\- Tengo razones personales

\- Si es algo médico, puedo verlo, tal vez pueda ayudarte

\- Claro, yo te hare saber

\- Está bien

Sakura siguió revisando, ¿kakashi le habría dicho algo a Sakura? La idea de tener otro hijo estaba descartada, no podía, no debía. Aunque le había dicho algo a Kakashi, toda la verdad solo la sabía ella. ¿Kakashi quería tener hijos? Lo dudaba, sabía que era muy raro y eso de ser padre no le quedaba bien.

\- Kakashi llegara en poco tiempo

\- ¿te deja decirle Kakashi? – pregunto inquieta

\- Si, hace poco me dijo que ya no es mi maestro y debo tratarlo así, a pesar que es el Hokage

\- Ya veo, me alegra que tengan confianza

\- La tenemos, el suele ser algo raro, un pervertido en ocasiones

\- ¿así?

\- Si – Sakura rio – una vez solo me pidió que me agachara para ver…. – vio cómo se quedó callada – lo siento, es algo que no

\- Tranquila – rio – ustedes se conocen de toda la vida, no tienes por qué cuidar tus palabras

\- Lo sé solo que, bueno tu eres su

\- ¿te dijo que soy algo de el?

\- No, pero imagino que lo son, ya no tenías una relación con Sasuke, porque no aceptarlo

\- Bueno

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi ingreso seguido de una enfermera, la comida llego y su estómago sonó, tenía hambre, al instante sintió un hincón. Ya empezaba a dolerle, siempre pasaba eso cuando tenía hambre.

\- Traje la comida – Kakashi se sentó frente a ella - ¿Cómo la vez?

\- Bien Kakashi – Sakura dejo de anotar – ya no esta tan pálida, ahora veremos cómo recibe los alimentos – señalo la comida – si los retiene hasta mañana sale, si no, se quedara más tiempo

\- Claro, yo me encargo

La pelirosa salió seguida de la enfermera, se quedó sola con el Hokage y este empezó a descubrir los platos. Lo vio algo concentrado.

\- Kakashi, quiero decirte algo

\- Dime – el buscaba una cuchara

\- Sasuke –el giro automáticamente – llamo al hospital, hable con el

\- ¿El sabía que estabas ingresada?

\- Si, Sakura se lo dijo, también me sorprendió, él quería saber que me había pasado

\- Así que hablaste con el – vio como la expresión en el cambiaba – se preocupó por ti

\- Algo, pensé que deberías saberlo, no quiero secretos entre nosotros

\- Aprecio eso Sol – la miro – en verdad lo aprecio ¿No hablaron de nada más?

\- A parte de los insultos, nada – el siguió descubriendo los platos – gracias por hacer esto

\- Es mi deber y antes que digas que me estoy sintiendo obligado, no es así, quiero hacerlo

\- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo hoy?

\- Avance casi todo, los kage bunshin son prácticos

\- Ya veo, Naruto me enseño los sellos pero nunca intente

\- No lo intentes por ahora, reserva tu chacra, te quiero sana y saludable – acomodo la fuente – come

Emocionada cogió la cuchara, empezó a tomar la sopa sabia delicioso, no se dio cuenta pero empezó a comerla rápida, desesperada, la terminó y siguió con el arroz, el cual también empezó a devorarlo con rapidez.

\- No tienes por qué comerlo rápido, despacio

\- Lo siento es que – la primera arcada la asusto, se cubrió la boca – rayos

Logro susurrar y después tuvo otra, desesperada trato de retirar la fuente, Kakashi lo noto y la ayudo, se desprendió del agarre y bajo de la cama, por el susto y rapidez, sintió un jalón en brazo, sin importarle llego al baño, a penas levanto la tapa dejo que todo salga. No había mucho, sintió líquido y algo pastoso, su estómago estaba devolviendo todo. Sintió una mano posarse en su espalda, frases como "Tranquila" "Respira" y controlo las náuseas pero era imposible, su estómago seguía devolviendo todo.

Al rato algo más calmada respiro y vio el inodoro, había manchas rojas y restos de comida, bajo la palanca y también vio sangre en su brazo, se apoyó en el lavamanos, sintió que la abrazaban, estaba empezando a llorar de la impotencia. ¿Tan mal estaba? Él se alejó un poco y la ayudo a limpiarse, al salir del baño vio a Sakura y una enfermera.

\- Eso está mal, ¿viste sangre?

\- Si – Kakashi respondió por ella – ya estaba vomitando sangre

\- Entonces la ulcera está mal, tenemos que operarla y cerrar esa herida

\- ¿Qué? – camino un poco y sintió una debilidad extrema – ¿otra operación?

¿Cuándo tuviste una? – Sakura parecía inquieta

\- No, me refería a

\- ¿Es necesario operarla? – Kakashi desvió la conversación

\- Si hay sangre si, puede tener una hemorragia interna y después de lo que vi, es necesario

\- ¿No hay otra opción?

\- No, será rápido, unas horas calculo tres

\- Está bien – se sujetó de la cama – está bien

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – sintió una mano en su hombro

\- Como si fuera a dormir

\- Estas por desmayarte, Kakashi ayúdame

Vio como Kakashi la sujetaba y fue poco a poco que todo iba distorsionándose, las voces se hacían lejanas y juraba que escucho un "Sasuke tiene que saberlo" y después un "No". Antes que sus ojos se cerraran juro ver unos ojos azules mirándola y gritando "Nechan".


	40. Capitulo 39

**39: Fuera de discusión**

Kakashi estaba mirando fijamente a Sakura quien le mantenía la mirada retadora, en la mano de su ex alumna el comunicador o teléfono reposaba. No dejaría que lo llame, no era necesario. El podía cuidarla, el podía encargarse, además no quería que él lo sepa, no quería que el venga de donde este y lo aparte de ella porque sabía que sería así, que sería apartado y no le gustaba la idea.

\- Él tiene que saberlo

\- Dije que no Sakura – la reto – conmigo es suficiente

\- Le prometí avisarle si algo pasaba, y entrara a una operación, puede necesitar sangre, él tiene la sangre Uchiha

\- Dije que no

\- Dame una buena razón, ¿Acaso no deseas que mejore?

\- Él no la hará mejorar

\- Estas siendo egoísta

\- No me importa lo que pienses, dije que no lo llames y asunto cerrado Sakura, yo puedo hacerme cargo

\- Es la mujer que ama

\- Ahora es mía

\- No lo entiendes

\- Tú eres la que no lo entiende, quieres seguir haciendo todo lo que él dice, ¿No te da celos? ¿En verdad quieres que venga y este con ella todo el tiempo? ¿Quieres que te deje de lado?

\- Quiero que él sea feliz, y sé que si no le digo esto él podría odiarme, porque por mucho que lo ame, ella es su vida, merece saberlo

\- Entonces que sea después, cuando todo esté mejor, yo no quiero verlo

\- No es justo

\- ¿crees que es justo para mí? ¿Crees que es justo para nosotros? Estamos en la misma situación, tenlo presente

\- Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei – Giraron y se toparon con Naruto, que salía de la habitación – dejen de discutir, ella no necesita esto

\- Naruto – su ex alumna busco apoyo

\- Sol-Nechan necesita que la operen ahora, dejen eso para después, yo me encargare de avisarle a Sasuke

\- Naruto – Kakashi se acerco

\- Será cuando lo crea prudente, por ahora lo más urgente es atenderla

\- Está bien – Sakura dejo el comunicador y corrió a la sala de operaciones

Se quedó observando como el rubio miraba todo el proceso, como sonrió cuando se llevaban a Sol a la sala. Estuvo callado por un tiempo, esperando a que el rubio diga algo pero nada, el mantenía el silencio. Le parecía raro, porqué él era puro bla bla.

\- ¿te encuentras bien Naruto?

\- ¿Uhm? – el rubio lo miro – sí, estoy bien

\- Me parece raro que no digas nada

\- No tengo nada que decir, no se todos los pormenores de la situación, solo lo que Hinata me dijo

\- Ya veo

\- Si nechan y Ud. Decidieron empezar una relación no soy nadie para oponerme, pensé que Sasuke y ella seguirían juntos pero él ya está casado, es algo complicado, solo ella sabrá explicarme, por el resto, no tengo que intervenir - tebayo

¿Era Naruto el que hablaba? ¿En verdad era su ex alumno el que hablaba? ¿Tanto había madurado? Para tener la edad que tenía parecía más adulto, no físicamente, pero su forma de expresarse si había cambiado, ahora solo decía cosas precisas, nada de alardeo o bromas. Era como ver a Minato-sensei, tan serio y cálido a la vez, tan centrado, tan..

\- Ya no podre llevarla a comer ramen mañana, que pena – vio que el rubio puso una cara de decepción – y tenía vales de ramen gratis por un mes, datebayoo – dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas

Ahí estaba su ex alumno, ese que conocía, solo que tenía pequeños ataques de madurez, aunque eran largos ataques. Suspiro y decidió sentarse, esa operación tardaría y talvez podría llamar a Shikamaru y pedirle que le cubra la espalda.

\- ¿Haki está en misión? – el rubio giro a verlo

\- Si, llega este sábado

\- ¿Cómo lo ve? ¿Sigue el camino de Sasuke o ..

\- No ha cambiado su manera de pensar, sigue siendo un niño amable, tierno, sincero y sobre todo muy puro. No sabe nada de resentimientos aunque ya se acerca a la edad difícil

\- Entonces Sasuke no ha influido con su comportamiento

\- No mucho, solo que algo cortante en momentos, no he podido hablar con él lo suficiente, las cosas pasaron muy rápido

\- ¿Piensa casarse con nechan? – la pregunto lo tomo por sorpresa

\- Está en mi meta pero ella

\- Ella sigue sintiendo algo por Sasuke ¿No es así? – el rubio suspiro – que complicado, solo ella podrá decirme que sucedió

\- Fueron muchas cosas, ellos ya no tenían nada desde hace un tiempo

\- El idiota de Sasuke no quiso darme detalles, solo me dijo que la encontró y quisieron retomar pero, era complicado por Sarada, ahora se larga y no sabemos por cuanto

\- Necesita prepararse

\- Creo que lo correcto sería, que necesita encontrarse, eso creo

\- Ya veo

\- Quisiera que Haki pueda entrenar conmigo, Hinata me dijo que el habla mucho sobre los anbus y la verdad no me gusta la idea

\- Tampoco me fascina, se lo que eso conlleva

\- No quiero que se repita lo mismo con Itachi, Haki es tan suave que pueden influenciarlo demasiado

\- Tiene su carácter

\- Hinata también vio mucha chacra acumulada, no sé si es por entrenamiento o algo extraño, estoy preocupado, la chacra de Sol está intacta pero está débil, no lo entiendo

\- Debe ser algo Uchiha

\- No siento lo mismo cuando estoy con Sasuke, Kurama siempre se pone alerta cuando nechan está conmigo, me dice que le recuerda a Madara y eso me pone tenzo, por eso prefiero estar seguido por aquí, quiero estar pendiente

\- Entonces no tendrás misiones tan largas

\- Además mi hijo me necesita, juega mucho

\- Pasa tiempo con él, tu preparación para ser Hokage espera, no has hecho nada aun

\- Lo sé – el rubio suspiro – es que esas clases son traumáticas, numero, letras, sé que no hay camino fácil pero suele dolerme la cabeza con todo eso

\- Es el camino del Hokage

\- ¿Ud. Llevo esas clases?

\- No, porque las lleve de Joven, en mi época anbu

\- Ya veo, ¿Haki dará el examen chunin?

\- Imagino que si, envié la solicitud a la arena

\- ¿Sol?

\- No – fue directo – ella debe descansar de esta operación, pensaba darle la idea pero ahora ya no

\- Falta mucho, es muchos meses

\- No quiero arriesgarla

\- Es sobreprotegerla

\- No, es cuidarla, así sea en ocho meses el examen, ¿Notaste lo delgada que esta? Tiene que ganarlo, ponerse en forma y estar saludable

\- Si note, pero puede lograrlo en ese tiempo.

\- No la ilusiones, que quiero que se recupere a un ritmo normal

\- Kakashi – sensei se está portando muy sobreprotector, ¿también me dirás que no le hable de Sasuke?

\- No dije eso

\- Pero sé que planeas eso

\- No

\- Ya lo veremos – el rubio sonrió

No pensaba hacer eso ¿O sí? Además ¿que tendrían que hablar Sol y Naruto sobre Sasuke? , nada, a menos que el mocoso de Sasuke use a Naruto de su mensajero privado, el solo hecho de pensar eso lo puso de mal humor. Porque así Sasuke este lejos, ellos podrían seguir hablando pero ella le aseguro contarle todo, porque lo había hecho, le había confesado que hablo con él, no tenía que hacerlo pero lo hizo y lo apreciaba. Sonrió un poco, ella quería ser transparente, el adoraba eso. Se quedó pensando, meditando como actuar si en algún momento Sasuke venia o aparecía de casualidad, tampoco podía cerrarse y no dejarlos hablar, ellos tenían derecho, habían quedado como amigos, no tenía por qué molestarse o ponerse celoso pero demonios, la sola idea estaba empezando a molestarlo.

Así como también le molestaba que Sol vaya al sonido, donde estaba Orochimaru. Le tenía cierto respeto, porque en fin, era uno de los sanin pero también lo despreciaba por haber matado al tercero, por haber hecho todo eso que hizo, y porque no lo considero un rival para él.

Aquella vez que casi ofreció su vida por Sasuke, el sanin ni importancia le dio, siempre fue así, cada vez que lo veía o coincidían él nunca le prestó atención o lo tomo en cuenta. Y que su amada confiara tanto en él lo ponía mal, molesto y hasta colérico. Pero tampoco podía decirle a Sol que no le hable, sería absurdo decirlo, pensarlo ya era una estupidez, si ella confiaba en el maldito sanin, era decisión suya, por algo le dio sus óvulos, y el maldito sabe los Hokages que demonios estaría haciendo con ellos.

\- Kakashi-sensei – deserto de sus pensamientos y vio a Naruto - ¿Permitirás que nechan siga teniendo amistad con Orochimaru?

\- Claro – justo en quien estaba pensando – no puedo prohibírselo, sería tonto hacerlo, ella confía en el

\- Además el encontró la cura y el mal que tenía, creo que si siguen estando juntos Konoha podría saber más de él, tal vez en un futuro Orochimaru pueda volver a esta aldea

\- Eso jamás, su libertad está condicionada a estar lejos, tiene tratados que no alejan y podemos revisar todo de el

\- Ya veo, puede considerar al menos dejarlo visitar la aldea, después de todo es su aldea

\- No Naruto, el nunca podrá pisar Konoha

\- Si llego a ser Hokage lo dejaría entrar

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Nos ayudó en la guerra, claro que es una asesino pero el tercero perdió en batalla, no fue algo como que solo lo asesino mientras dormía, fue una batalla limpia, uno contra uno. Sé que hizo muchas cosas malas y tal vez

\- Piensa bien lo que estás diciendo, nadie de Konoha querría verlo por aquí

\- ¿tampoco podrían entrar sus descendientes?

\- No - ¿Qué le pasaba a Naruto? – nadie que esté ligado a el

\- Entonces ¿porque Sasuke o Sol pueden estar aquí? Recuerda que son amigos

\- Es diferente

\- Es lo mismo, es como si esos dos fueran sus hijos, Anko sensei también fue su aprendiz

\- No tiene nada que ver

\- Si lo tiene

\- No lo estas entendiendo, espero que cuando seas Hokage analices bien eso, no sabemos que pueda pretender Orochimaru, hasta donde yo sé él no tiene descendencia

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Si – no estaba seguro, no después de lo que sabía – si lo estoy

\- Bueno – el rubio se acomodó la chaqueta – lo analizare

\- Por respeto a Azuma y Konohamaru – giro a ver a Naruto – Orochimaru jamás ingresara a Konoha

Vio que Naruto asentía pero sabía que el rubio no lo captaba como el, que no había aceptado la idea. Sabía que su alumno posaba demasiada fe en las personas, sean o no malas. Lo mismo había pasado con Obito, Naruto le había dado la opción de ayudarlos en la guerra, a pesar de haber matado a tantas personas el decidió darle la oportunidad, y el en cambio busco matarlo, busco acabar con él.

Minato sensei era igual, siempre pensando en positivo, pensando que todos tenían derecho a limpiar sus faltas, a arrepentirse, en cierta forma apoyaba esa idea pero no le gustaba del todo, si habías cometido una falta se tenía que castigar.

\- Pain me dijo que el odio es algo comestible, que siempre habrá odio entre la gente, mientras más amemos, mas odiaremos, siempre crearemos aun personaje bueno y uno malo, como un balance, pero no analizamos el por qué se le considera alguien malo, no se revisa la procedencia

\- Quieres decir que debo pensar y revisar porque Orochimaru es malo, él no es malo Naruto, es cruel

\- Todo tiene un inicio

\- No tenemos tiempo para verlo, esta juzgado y condenado

\- Le prometí a Pain y a Neji que cuando sea Hokage acabaría con el odio, que no crearía esa barrera entre las personas, clasificándolas de malas o buenas, dándoles la oportunidad de ser alguien distinto

\- Cuando seas Hokage y tengas el peso sobre tus hombros pensaras distinto

\- No lo creo

\- Ya veras, no es sencillo ser Hokage, cada decisión repercute en la aldea, en las personas, en tu vida, que ya no será tuya, será de todos

\- ¿Ya no tiene vida Kakashi sensei?

\- En parte, ya no me pertenece desde que decidí ser ninja, servir a mi aldea, y los consejeros

\- Son los mismos que ordenaron la masacre, deberían dejar de serlos

\- No pueden, es algo dictado por mis predecesores,

\- Puede cambiarlo

\- No es algo discutible

\- ¿Y si los consejeros dictan que Sol se vaya? ¿Qué haría?

\- Refuto

\- ¿solo eso? Puede hacerlo pero, nada cambiaría la idea

\- Claro que si, como Hokage puede hacerlo

\- Entonces como Hokage que es, piense que también puede destituirlos, al final su trabajo es aconsejar y no ordenar

Miro a Naruto, en parte tenía razón, en parte no. Era algo complicado y el Hokage no podía hacer algo para favorecerse así mismo. Estaba prohibido pero el de cierta forma lo había hecho, los había enviado al país del fuego solo para que no se crucen con Sol, mas fue un beneficio suyo que para ella.

La conversación con Naruto cambio, estaban hablando de misiones, de estrategias, casi de habían alejado del tema principal y agradecía no tocarlo, no quería hablar más de la serpiente o Sasuke. Escucho ruidos y después varias enfermeras y Sakura salían, tenían la mirada seria y algo cansada.

\- Hemos cerrado la herida, todo está bien, no necesito sangre extra – Sakura abrazo a Naruto – Ella estará bien

\- Qué bueno Sakura-chan sabía que harías algo increíble, ¿Cuándo podrá caminar y hacer muchas cosas?

\- Con mucho cuidado en una semana ella podrá empezar a moverse con más tranquilidad, pude retomar un etrena…

\- No – se acercó cortante – nada de eso, tiene que recuperarse bien

\- Lo estará, ahora sin la herida su alimentación será buena, ella ganara peso y podrá volver a su vida normal

\- Eso tomara tiempo

\- ¿Pretendes encerrarla en una burbuja? ¿La crees débil?

\- No dije eso, busco que no se arriesgue, ella debe recuperarse

\- Sasuke nunca la subestimo – Sakura lo miro molesta – Sasuke nunca hubiera dicho eso, la estas calificando de débil y de que debe estar encerrada

\- Sakura

\- Es mi paciente y sé que se recuperara rápido, ella decidirá al final

Harto de discutir sobre eso, se apoyó en la pared, ya no quería saber nada. Sabía que Sol a penas se pueda mover estaría revoloteando, quería cuidarla y tal vez tengan razón en decirle que era un sobreprotector, pero más le había molestado que Sakura diga eso, que "Sasuke" ya estaba hartándose del nombre.

\- Mañana saldrá del hospital

\- ¿Es recomendable Sakura-chan?

\- Si, estará muy bien ¿No confías en mi jutsu?

\- Claro, claro – Naruto retrocedió – confió mucho

\- Gracias, aunque hay otros que no lo hacen

Sintió la mirada penetrante de su ex alumna, giro y vio a las enfermeras mirarlo, como comentando algo. Era mejor irse y volver más tarde, ahí estaba Naruto y nada le pasaría. Se disculpó y camino lento a la torre hokage, en donde ahora Shikamaru le haría tantas preguntas y sabía que tenía que contestarlas.

* * *

Sol trato de sentarse de golpe, se arrepintió al instante, un hincón terrible se posó a la altura de la boca del estómago. Miro todo y noto que estaba en hospital, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Claro se gritó, recordó como su mirada se nublaba cuando hablaba con Kakashi, como había devuelto toda la comida, de seguro la operaron.

Se volvió a recostar y trato de imaginarse como se vería la otra cicatriz que ahora tendría, otra más en su agraciado abdomen.

\- Ya estas despierta – Sakura apareció trayendo algo humeante – este té, te hará bien

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Si, ahora ya hemos cerrado la herida y estarás mejor, claro que debes llevar un dieta estricta por un tiempo pero será deliciosa

\- Gracias Sakura, gracias por todo

\- Ya te lo dije, te lo debía

\- No digas eso, no quiero que entre nosotras haya rencillas o cosas por obligación, quiero que podamos llevar una relación amical

\- No te preocupes por eso – la pelirosa se quedó viéndola – sé que podremos manejarlo

\- Gracias

\- Bien, toma esto , lento por favor

El primer sorbo fue espantoso, es té sabia a rayos, pero si sabía mal entonces le haría bien. Lo bebió lento y espero asustada a que su estómago coopere y no devuelva. Al rato estaba feliz, nada había pasado.

\- ¿lo ve? Ahora estarás bien

\- Me hicieron puntos

\- No, es una técnica diferente pero si debes cuidarte esa parte, aunque no parece que haya sido cortada tuve que hacerlo, en un par semanas podrás moverte mejor

\- ¿Podre entrenar?

\- Si, tal vez en dos meses puedas regresar al entrenamiento pero solo si veo que recuperaste tu peso anterior

\- Claro, tengo pensando hacerlo, no es gracioso escuchar siempre que estas delgaducha

\- Lo estas, tú eras la envidia de las aldeanas con esas curvas – la pelirosa señalo la parte delantera y caderas – no pasabas desapercibida

\- No entiendo porque exageran, en mi mundo nadie giraba a verme, no tenía el vientre plano o cosas así, bueno ya habrás visto

\- También tengo estrías, no creas que no – la pelirosa sentó – hemos sido madres, es normal que salgan algunas

\- Pero a ti no se te ven – la señalo – muestras tu ombligo y

\- Están más abajo y por eso uso este pantalón, aunque no son muchas si las tengo, y no soy tan plana, me quedo algo de pancita pero se disimula

\- Si tú lo dices – observo a Sakura, de cerca lucia mucho más hermosa, con esos ojos verdes impactantes, esa piel blanca, bien cuidada, facciones delicadas, ¿Cómo es que sasuke no se quedaba idiota viéndola? – eres muy bonita Sakura, imagino que Sarada será hermosa

\- ¿La quieres conocer?

\- ¿Podría?

\- Claro que si, después de todo eres una persona valiosa para su padre, a ella le encantara conocerte, además es por ti que tiene ese nombre

\- Lo que menos quiero es incomodarte

\- No lo haces, ya supere esa etapa, digamos que he madurado

\- Gracias

\- Hare que Naruto pase, esta esperando verte y hablar

\- Si por favor

La puerta se abrió y Naruto apareció, esos ojos azules hermosos se toparon con los suyos, tuvo deseos de llorar. Después de algunos abrazos y muchos "dattebayo" estaban platicando, tenían muchas cosas que contarse, tanto que hablar.

Varias horas después, estaba ya muy oscuro, el rubio la ayudaba a levantarse e ir al baño, aunque no tenía ninguna señal de corte o herida, su abdomen le dolía como los mil demonios, caminaba lento apoyándose en el rubio. Cuando estuvo sola en el aseo se revisó bien, solo había un moretón pequeño y una línea fina rosada. Le dio por estornudar y tuvo que maldecir en voz baja, eso le dolió demasiado.

Después de satisfacer sus necesidades primarias, lavo sus manos y rostro, necesitaba peinarse y arreglarse. Abrió y el rubio la volvió a ayudar, cuando estaba por subir a la cama, la puerta se abrió y Kakashi apareció. Tenía una fuente pequeña y unos libros.

\- Ya estoy aquí

\- Hola – logro decir, Naruto la ayudo a recostarse - ¿Ya no tienes trabajo?

\- No, acabe por hoy

\- Bueno los dejo, Hinata debe estar preocupada

\- Gracias por esto Naruto, dale un beso de mi parte a Boruto

\- Si nechan, te dejo en buenas manos

\- Gracias

Cuando Naruto cerro, Kakashi la abrazo, se sintió muy bien, protegida y amada. Vio como él se alejó un poco y se bajó la máscara, fue rápido en darle un beso, aunque no duro mucho, sintió el deseo de su parte, la pasión. Lástima que pasaría unas semanas hasta que ellos puedan hacer algo travieso.

\- Traje la dieta – él se volvió a cubrir el rostro – ordenes de tu medico

\- Lo sé – miro la fuente – tengo que comerlo, quiero recuperarme rápido, tal vez yo pueda participar en los exámenes chunin

\- ¿A qué viene eso? – vio cierto rechazo por parte de el

\- Es que como ya hago misiones y por mi edad ya debería ser una jonin como los demás, aún sigo en genin

\- Cuando estés recuperada por completo se verá eso, los exámenes son todos los años

-. Bueno tienes razón, no debo apresurarme

\- Claro

Vio que él se puso más contento que de costumbre, empezó con la dieta, pollo hervido y verduras, comió poco, porque a pesar del hambre que tenía su estómago no quería recibir más. No lo obligo, estaba bebiendo agua y vio como Kakashi empezaba a pestañar, tal vez estaba cansado.

-. ¿porque no vas a descansar?

\- No voy a dejarte sola

\- Estas cansado y si fuera al revés ya me hubieras despachado hace horas

\- Estoy bien – lo vio acomodarse en la silla – recuerda que soy…

\- Ya sé, un ninja de elite, un ex anbu, sigues siendo un ser humano, debes descansar, nada me pasara mientras este aquí

\- Lo sé, solo que quiero estar contigo

\- Pero estas cansado, ya mañana podremos charlar un rato más, ve a descansar

\- Solo si me das permiso de pasar la noche en tu piso

\- ¿Por qué ahí?

\- Tu aroma esta en tu cama, me sentiré mejor

\- Está bien, de paso me cuidas el piso – rio – descansa

\- Me voy – lo vio levantarse y hacer tronar su cuello, parecía tenso – nos vemos mañana, descansa por favor

\- Si – lo jalo de la camiseta – no me darás un beso

\- Me da miedo, puedo empezar a sentir cosas y…

\- Deja ser un pervertido

Él se agacho bajo su máscara y rozo sus labios, una corriente eléctrica los envolvió, el beso fue delicado pero al instante se tornó posesivo, no se percató el momento en que él se estaba casi recostándose sobre ella. Como la mano enguantada se posaba en su brazo y seguía la ruta hasta su cuello.

Eso estaba mal, estaban en un hospital, no podía pero demonios, era tan excitante, tan pecaminoso. Él se recostó a su lado, besaba su cuello y su mano se perdió en las sabanas, la sintió en su pierna, llegando a su zona intima. Dio un saltito del susto y se maldijo, el estómago le dolió pero trato de disimularlo, el seguía acariciando esa zona, dándole suaves toques, rozando su sensibilidad. Estaba mojándose, lo sabía, estaba rindiéndose ante ese toque, el empezó a bajar, hasta llegar a la altura de sus senos, sobre la bata empezó a besarlos, a lamerlos.

El solo hecho de verlo hacer eso, hizo que casi llegara al orgasmo, apretó sus piernas haciendo que brazo del hombre quede bien sujeto, el complacido, siguió moviendo su dedo, llevándola casi al final.

\- Sol – el regreso a su oído – estas húmeda

\- Lo sé – logro decir – lo se

\- Quiero tomarte, hacerte mía, pero estas delicada, no resistiré esto

\- Déjame tocarte

El la miro y diablos, esa mirada era la más sensual que había visto en él, con su otra mano vio como el movía algo de sus pantalones y como sujetaba una de ella y la llevaba hasta abajo. Cuando toco lo que tanto quería, vio como él apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada, como cerraba los ojos y maldecía, estaba caliente, tan suave y duro, tan delicado y firme.

Empezó a hacerlo, de arriba abajo, lento y firme. El también movió sus dedos, dentro de ella, tan lento y rápido. Él se puso de lado dándole más acceso, besando su cuello, besando su oreja.

\- Sigue – le ordeno – sigue así

\- Si

\- Más rápido – dijo casi sin voz

\- ¿así?

Empezó a hacerlo más rápido, lo más que su mano le dejaba, el gimió, respiro agitado, ella estaba igual, sintiendo como los dedos expertos de Kakashi la exploraban hasta el punto de hacerla retorcer, aunque le dolió moverse, la excitación disipaba el dolor un poco. La ayudo con su mano, fue un instante en que sintió algo en sus ojos, sabía que su sharingan se había activado, y vio en cámara lenta como el gemía y como las venas de su cuello se marcaban, entonces la miro y soltó un "Mierda".

Sintió un líquido caliente en su mano, sabía lo que era, bajo la mirada y vio como este líquido salía disparado, como caía en su muñeca y en parte de la sabana. Ella lo vio en cámara lenta, tan nítido, tan sensual, después sintió como los dedos de Kakashi presionan algo en ella, cerró los ojos al sentir como esa sensación de satisfacción la golpeaba, como empezaba a tener escalofríos, como el maldecía, sintió algo en sus piernas, tal vez su propio orgasmo.

A los minutos, los dos respiraban agitados, seguían las manos sujetando cada uno la zona intima del otro. Trato de tranquilizar sus ojos, todavía veía más claro y eso consumía chacra. Los cerro y tranquilizo, cuando los abrió se topó con la mirada del hombre.

\- ¿te sientes bien?

\- Si – por fin soltó el miembro aun duro de Kakashi – perdón

\- No – le dio un pequeño beso – fue increíble, no soporte cuando vi tu sharingan, era hipnotizante

\- No digas eso – se avergonzó – se activaron

\- Eso fue el detonante – el retiro sus dedos – debo limpiarte

\- Lo hare yo

\- Déjame hacerlo

Espero que el tomara una toalla o papel pero más fue su sorpresa cuando se metió dentro de las sabanas y le abrió un poco las piernas, se escandalizo, iba a hablar y sintió la lengua masculina sobre su intimidad, en vez de gritar, su cuerpo reacciono dando una convulsión increíble, se sujetó de las sabanas y evito moverse, el seguía moviendo su lengua, dándole placer. No podía articular palabra o gesto, estaba ingresando a otro mundo. A Cada lengüetazo, a cada succión, se sentía perder, supo que otro orgasmo llegaría, se sujetó fuerte de la sabana y dejo que su cuerpo hable. Sintió de todo, desde un escalofrió hasta una calma. Abrió los ojos y vio como el salía de ahí, con la mirada muy seria y lamiéndose los labios.

Era tan sexy y sucio, tan pecaminoso, trato de respirar despacio porque ese esfuerzo la estaba empezando a molestar. Él se levantó y pudo ver como su miembro seguía rígido, largo y latente. Vio como él se lo toco, la expresión que hizo fue demasiado. Quiso levantarse, lo hizo lento. Ella quería que el la posea, que la tome.

\- Kakashi – lo llamo tratando de levantarse

\- No lo hagas – él estaba por cubrirse

\- Lo quiero – dijo algo avergonzada – mientras tenga aun la anestesia, lo quiero

\- Pero

\- ¿Me lo darás o no? – le dijo molesta, no quería sonar grosera pero quería

\- Prométeme que me dirás que me detenga si sientes mucho dolor

\- Lo hare

El la ayudo a bajar, se puso a su espalda, le acaricio los pechos sobre la bata, sentía como su miembro se calaba en su espalda baja, la diferencia de altura era evidente pero lo hacía más sensual.

\- Vamos al baño – hablo – alguien puede entrar

\- ¿segura?

\- Si

La guío despacio al baño, entraron y rieron un poco, la hizo apoyarse en el lavamanos, el quedo a su espalda, esa pose no hacía más que excitarla, la inclino un poco, sintió el miembro por su trasero, acariciándolo. Después en su entrada, de una estocada el entro, el dolor de su estómago fue algo duro pero soportable. Se sujetó fuerte del lavamanos, el siguió moviéndose, lento y profundo, los gemidos aunque muy controlados se empezaron a escuchar, el acariciaba sus caderas, las apretaba.

En cada estocada el dolor se iba, la excitación era mayor, el espejo que tenía al frente le revelo el rostro de Kakashi, sin la máscara, con los ojos entrecerrados, casi mordiéndose los labios, era seductor, maldita sea era demasiado seductor. El empezó a moverse más rápido, sabía que los dos estaban por acabar, el choque de sus cuerpos empezó a ser demasiado sonoro.

\- Voy a acabar Sol – el logro susurrar

\- Sigue – le ordeno

Tres estocadas más y el susurro un "Diablos", se dejó de mover y se quedó quieto, ella también había llegado al clímax, su cadera se movían sola, como extrayendo todo de él. Unos segundos después la enderezó de forma delicada, aún seguía dentro, le beso el cuello y le empezó a susurrar palabras tiernas al oído.

\- ¿Te dolió mucho?

\- No – tenía los ojos cerrados – nada

\- No mientas

\- No me dolió el estomago

\- No me refería a eso

\- Tampoco me dolió

\- Fui algo brusco

\- No – sintió otro beso en su cuello – fuiste delicado

\- Me excitas tanto, podría tomarte otra vez

\- Debe estar cansado

\- Y complacido, sé que habrá más oportunidades

\- Si

Sintió como el salía, también sintió otro liquido caer entre sus muslos, busco algo con que limpiarse, él le ofreció papel, los dos estaban empezando a asearse, al rato la estaba ayudando a cambiar la sabana que estaba sucia, después ella estaba recostada y él tenía esa sábado en su mano.

\- ¿seguro que puedes llevarla?

\- Si, la dejare en la lavandería, nadie se dará cuenta

\- Eso espero – la cubrió con las mantas

\- Lamento que esto haya pasado aquí, parezco un chiquillo frente a ti

\- Fue muy excitante, no me arrepiento

\- Me alegra oír eso Sol, debo irme, descansa

\- También tú, mañana tendrás mucho trabajo

\- No me lo recuerdes, vendré a penas consiga un espacio

\- Lo entenderé, no te preocupes

\- Te amo

\- Lo se

Solo eso pudo decirlo, la beso y se subió la máscara, lo vio hacer sellos y después Pakun aparecía, le ordeno cuidarla y este acepto. Se fue dejándola con el can.

\- Hola Pakun

\- Hola Sol – el perro subió a la silla – ¿te trata bien?

\- Muy bien

\- Ha estado muy malhumorado estos días, pero lo vi con el rostro de estúpido

\- No digas eso, está feliz

\- ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado? – el can movió la patita y señalo la cama

\- Si – le hizo espacio – espero mañana no reclamen nada

\- Ya mude pelaje – el can se acomodó – duérmete

\- Está bien

Acaricio la cabeza del can y fue cerrando los ojos, estaba cansada y diablos estaba muy complacida.

* * *

Kakashi dejo la sabana sucia en la lavandería, nadie lo había notado. Después salió rumbo al piso de Sol, entro y reviso todo. Nada era fuera de lo común, se quitó la capa y el chaleco, sería mejor dormir.

Se aseo en la ducha, estaba con el cabello húmedo y desnudo, cerro todo bien y fue directo a la cama, tenía que traer ropa extra cuando haya una próxima vez en que se quede. La idea le agrado, uso sus boxers y se metió, las sabanas olían a ella, la almohada tenía el olor de su cabello. Sonriendo cerro los ojos y se quedó boca abajo, estaba cansado pero feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba saliendo del piso, había encontrado comida guardad en el refri, la tenía en un cubo, estaba llevándosela, no tenía caso desperdiciarla, en la oficina la calentaría. Camino rápido y sintió la mirada de algunos aldeanos, varios "Buenos días Sexto" se escuchaba. Subió rápido y saludo a todos, entro a su oficina y casi se desmaya al ver la torre de papeles que ya tenía en su escritorio.

\- Buen día Sexto – Shikamaru estaba usando una ropa diferente, ahora ya tenía el nuevo chaleco

\- Buen día Shikamaru – señalo los papeles – tan temprano

\- Si – el Nara lo vio curioso – no te preocupes, son solo algunos detalles firmados, se tienen que acomodar por fechas

\- Eso lo puede hacer

\- Tu asistente, es nueva, la contrate ayer, será de gran ayuda

\- Así que ya tengo una asistente

\- Si – el Nara miro el cubo - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Comida – lo levanto – esta helada pero sé que sirve

\- La enviare a calentar, ¿algo más para desayunar?

\- Un café sin azúcar y algo de leche

\- ¿Estás de buen humor hoy?

\- Si – sonrió debajo de la máscara – muy buen humor

\- Entonces le debemos eso a Sol

\- Digamos que si

\- Qué bueno

Cuando tuvo su café y su comida caliente suspiro, el primer bocado fue exquisito, eso sabía demasiado bien. Podría acostumbrarse a tan deliciosa comida. Las horas pasaron y el buen humor estaba yéndose, no podía terminar de revisar las solicitudes de misiones, eran demasiadas. Vio la hora y eran las tres de la tarde, no había almorzado y tampoco quería, pero si quería ir a ver a Sol, ni siquiera sabía si Sakura ya le había autorizado el alta.

Suspiro y abrió el otro pergamino, necesitaban jounins, no tenía muchos libres, solo Naruto y Sasuke que estaba quién demonios sabe dónde. La puerta sonó y un anbu entro.

\- Sexto, tiene visita

\- ¿Qué pase? – dudo viendo a Shikamaru

Espero un rato y vio como Sol ingresaba, caminaba lento pero tenía mejor semblante, casi se le caen todos los pergaminos, ¿Qué diablos hacia caminando? ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

\- ¿Sol? – grito la pregunta

\- Disculpe sexto – ella realizo una reverencia corta – vine a reportarle que estoy de alta, mejor y con mucha hambre

\- ¿Qué diablos haces caminando? – salió de su escritorio y busco a Pakun - ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

\- Ya estoy bien – ella chisto de cansancio – Sakura me dio de alta hace una hora, si buscas a Pakun el desapareció

\- Eso no significa que puedas estar caminando, te operaron ayer

\- Estoy de acuerdo con el Sol – El Nara se acercó – aunque te sientas bien, debes tomar precauciones, aun te veo algo débil

\- Estoy bien ¿En qué idioma se los digo? Solo vine a avisar, me iré a mi piso, ahí descansare, ¿Mañana llega Haki?

\- Imaginamos que si – se sentó otra vez – por favor enviare a un anbu para que te lleve

\- Puedo caminar sola

\- Sol – le dijo molesto

\- Está bien, como Ud. Diga sexto

Le molestaba de sobre manera que este ahí presumiendo la buena salud que solo ella creía tener, aun podía ver ojeras y su caminar lento le decían que le dolía algo. Estaba por llamar a un anbu pero otro entro rápido, se arrodillo.

\- Sexto tenemos una situación grave

\- ¿Qué sucede? – se puso serio

\- Una serpiente apareció a la entrada antes que se desvanezca nos pidió auxilio, están cerca a la arena, tres genin y un jounin acorralados, es el equipo donde está el Uchiha

Su mundo se le vino abajo, giro lento a ver como Sol retrocedía, después como ella sujetaba al anbu, y lo levantaba

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Cerca de la arena, la serpiente no dio más detalles, se desvanecía, dijo que estaban heridos y…

\- Haki – la vio soltarlo y querer salir

\- Detente sol – grito – enviare a un grupo

\- ¿Cuánto tardaran?

\- Si están cerca a la arena serán dos días como mucho pero si va Naruto será cuestión de un día o – el Nara se quedó callado

\- ¿Días? – ella lo miro molesta - ¿Mi hijo estará acorralado días? No

\- Tranquilízate – le grito – hablaremos con Naruto para que vaya y…

\- Iré – ella miro el suelo

\- No lo hagas, no puedes, no tienes chacra, estás débil

\- Es mi hijo, están solos

\- El Uchiha está con ellos – giraron a ver al anbu – La serpiente dijo que Sasuke Uchiha estaba con ellos pero estaba mal herido

\- ¿Cómo? – el anbu estaba mirando fijamente a Kakashi, esa información era confidencial

\- Parece que los atacantes tenían capas con nubes

\- ¿Akatsuki? – Miro a Shikamaru

\- Ira Naruto, Shikamaru sostenla

\- No – Sol siguió mirando el piso

Sabía que ella estaba buscando como llegar, no podía hacerlo. Usar el kamui la dejaría sin chacra, hasta la herida podría abrírsele, se movió lo más rápido que pudo de su escritorio, vio como Shimamaru usaba sus sombras pero era tarde, un agujero se abrió en el suelo y ella cayo. Cuando creyó haberla sujetado, su mano se fue al vacío, el agujero desapareció con ella dentro. Miro su mano y miro a Shikamaru, ella se había ido.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste lo de Sasuke? – miro al anbu

\- Para tranquilizarla, pero

\- Fue peor – golpeo la mesa – que venga Naruto, ya

Grito, tiro todos los papeles. ¿Por qué demonios ella hacia eso? ¿Cómo es que Sasuke estaba con ellos? ¿Akatsuki? Tantas ideas vinieron a su mente. Tenía que ir con ella, y encerrarla.


	41. Capitulo 40

**40: Descontrol**

Sasuke sabía que no hacia bien siguiendo ese camino, ir a la arena no era buena idea pero necesitaba provisiones. El kazekage no era su amigo, tampoco quería que sea algo suyo. Olio el ambiente, no era su especialidad pero el aroma era diferente, olía a sangre y había un olor que podía reconocer. Reviso el lugar, no escuchaba nada, era como si estuviera cubierto, como si una neblina tratara de cubrirlo.

A penas se dio cuenta, quiso hacer el sello de "Kai" una mano lo detuvo, se giró algo sorprendido, lo que vio le helo la sangre. Era Haki, mal herido, con sangre en el rostro, el labio y moretones en su cuello. Le ordeno callar y señalo algo, no pudo ni hablar, se dejó guiar, llego a la cueva, entro confiado, era Haki después de todo. Lo vio caminar sujetándose la parte derecha, tal vez tenía costillas rotas ¿Qué diablos le paso?

\- Haki – logro decir, el eco se escucho

\- Tenemos que adentrarnos más, podrán escucharnos

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Nos atacaron ayer cuando regresábamos, son tres, son muy fuertes

\- ¿Estás solo? – se acercó preocupado, la mancha de sangre que dejaba su caminar lo alerto

\- No – se apoyó con la pared, respiro profundo pero haciendo una mueca de dolor – mis compañeros están adentro, uno esta inconsciente y el otro, tiene un corte profundo, no sé si…

\- Tranquilo – toco su rostro, estaba helado – déjame ver

\- Ellos están más graves

\- Déjame verte – le dijo firme

Haki se dejó revisar, tenía razón, sus costillas derechas estaban rotas, tal vez tres. Su pierna tenía un corte, de ahí venia la sangre,

\- No pude protegerlos, ellos me hicieron algo extraño, todos mis ataques no servían – vio que unas lágrimas asomaban – mis ataques se iban a mis compañeros

\- No llores – le toco la cabeza – ya estoy aquí

\- Cubrí la zona con un genjutsu, es lo único que pude hacer

\- ¿Estaban solos?

\- El jonin que nos acompañó – el niño miro al suelo – lo mataron, frente a noso…

Haki ya no pudo hablar más, empezó a llorar. Muy afectado lo abrazo, tal vez era la primera vez para él, la primera muerte frente a sus ojos. Esos ojos inocentes que no conocían ese tipo de lucha, era su primera experiencia, por dentro lo felicitaba por tratar de salvarlos, usando su sharingan, creando un genjutsu.

\- Tranquilo

\- No pude hacer nada

\- Has hecho mucho, los salvaste

\- Pero mi sensei

\- El dio la vida por ustedes

\- Me dijo que huya, que seré un gran ninja y lo deje morir – ese llanto descontrolado no hacía más que ponerlo furioso

\- Te reconoció, debes honrar su memoria, llorando no lo harás

\- Lo sé pero – Haki respiro – tuve miedo, mucho

\- Es normal, los sacare de aquí

\- Ya no puedo usar el kamui, me duelen los ojos

\- Déjame revisar

Al ver sus ojos más de cerca, pudo ver le daño. Estaba demasiado rojos, hinchados y hasta había sangre seca, ¿cuantas veces había usado el sharingan? Estaba por desmayarse, pudo ver palidez en esos ojos marrones claros.

Le tomo de la mano y siguió caminando, más adelante vio una pequeña luz, ahí estaban dos chicos de esa edad echados. Uno se levantó como pudo y tomo un kunai.

\- ¿Haki?

\- Soy yo, Sasuke está aquí

\- ¿Sasuke Uchiha? – el chico se recostó otra vez – estamos a salvo

\- Si – Haki camino hacia el chico – él nos ayudara a huir

\- Gracias

Se agacho y toco al otro chico, estaba inconsciente, lo reviso y pudo sentir pulso, tenía heridas pero nada grave. Se acercó al otro, estaba despierto pero había perdido sangre, el corte era en su pecho, estaba vendado. El chico lo vio y noto que estaba llorando.

\- Tenían capas – el chico empezó a hablar – eran raros, esas capas tenían nubes

\- ¿Akatsuki?

\- Buscaban a Haki, fue al primero que atacaron, nuestro sensei se interpuso pero por más que lucho, ellos eran muy fuertes, parecían hermanos, eran casi idénticos

\- ¿Pálidos?

\- Algo, solo que – tosió – tenían el sharingan

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo tenían, miraron a Yoshi y – señalo al otro chico – empezaron a golpearlo, el no podía mover nada, después a Haki, todos los ataques que hacía, iba a mi

\- No quise hacerlo – Haki habló

\- Lo sé – el chico suspiro – seque no serias capaz, tu no serias capaz, dijeron que necesitaban sus ojos

\- ¿Dijeron algo más?

\- Si, que buscaban al otro Uchiha, debes ser Ud.

\- Ya no hables – la venda estaba manchándose de sangre

\- Por favor – el chico le tomo la capa – lléveselo, Haki no es malo, nos protegió, se dejó golpear solo para que nos alejáramos, lléveselo, nosotros ya no tenemos esperanza pero el, él es un genio, puede ser un gran ninja

\- Kubo – Haki le sujeto la mano – nos iremos juntos, como un equipo

\- Ya no puedo moverme, solo seré un estorbo

\- No digas eso

\- Ya paren – se levantó – saldremos los cuatro de aquí, esos pagaran por esto ¿Dónde está el cuerpo de su maestro?

\- Ellos lo tienen, no pude quitárselos

\- Ya hiciste mucho, quédate aquí y…

La explosión casi lo hace ir lejos pero tuvo tiempo de sujetar a los niños, su Susano se tuvo que activar para protegerlos. Una vez dentro miro todo, la neblina desaprecio y pudo ver tres sombras adelante. Estaba acercándose, Haki se puso a su lado, estaba temblando pero demostraba valor.

\- Atrás

\- No podrás solo

\- Estas lastimado

\- Puedo hacer algo al menos

\- Quédate atrás, hazme caso

Haki obedeció, las figuras se hicieron nítidas, era como ver una persona en tres pedazos. Eran iguales, piel pálida pero nunca los había visto, los tres lo miraron y vio el sharingan. ¿Cómo lo tenían?

\- Tenemos el premio mayor – uno hablo – el Uchiha, ya tenemos dos, quien lo diría

\- ¿Quién diablos son ustedes?

\- Akatsuki

\- Ellos fueron destruidos

\- No – los tres hablaron a la vez – somos inmortales, sean obedientes y vámonos, necesito su sangre y sus ojos, pero más de ese mocoso – señalaron a Haki – su sangre es de la rama primaria, Madara

\- Olvídenlo – se colocó de manera protectora – primero me mataran

\- Que lastima pero debemos

Los tres desaparecieron, activo el sharingan y descubrió su rinnegan, la velocidad que usaban era increíble. Si usaba el rinnegna y hacia desaparecer a los niños se quedaría sin chacra, había estado entrenando y tenía poca, tenía que luchar. Los tres lo atracaron a la vez, tenía una sola mano pero podía con eso, el Susano protegería a los niños. Esquivaba, golpeaba y hasta electrocutaba, pero esos mal nacidos no caían, se levantaban como marionetas. El amateratsu casi lo golpea, lo esquivo pero después se arrepintió, iba directo a los niños, el Susano podría pero era incierto.

No podía luchar con la cabeza puesta en Haki y los niños, se descuidó un poco un uno de los atacantes logro traspasar el Susano, se movió rápido y apenas pudo detener los shurikens que iban directo a Haki. Esa acción le costó una patada en el estómago, se levantó rápido y vio que otro atacante empezaba a luchar con Haki.

\- Déjalo – grito – activo su rinnegan y el atacante evito ser tragado – el hincón de dolor en su ojo fue terrible – Haki corre

Tenía desgaste de chacra, maldijo el haber entrenado. Creo un agujero espacio tiempo para que Haki entre, iba a hablar pero algo lo golpeo, no lo había notado, al instante el agujero desapareció, escuchó un grito y armas chocando. Trato de enfocar pero no podía, el golpe había sido en su cabeza, veía todo borroso, intento levantarse pero otro golpe en su estómago lo volvió a tumbar, no podía defenderse, aspiro como pudo y antes que el tercer golpe lo noquee, pudo hacer el shidori y golpear a quien lo esté atacando.

Se levantó y vio como uno de los atacantes estaba tendido en el suelo, chamuscado. Busco a Haki y lo vio en el suelo, otro estaba sujetándolo y parecía estar arrancándole algo. Furioso llego y pudo golpear a ese, evito que le quite el ojo. Realizo el Katon, creando una barrera de fuego, los otros niños también estaban ahí.

\- Mírame – le ordeno a Haki, este abrió sus ojos – bien, vamos a

\- Estas sangrando – toco su cabeza y sintió la sangre

\- No es nada, hare el kamui y entraras, no importa donde aparezcas, solo corres y

Los otros dos estaban sobre ellos, estaban haciendo el ¿Shidori? Lo habían copiado, otra vez volvió a cubrirlos con el Susano pero no fue suficiente, en algún momento el otro se separó y los ataco por la derecha. Se concentró en hacer el kamui pero el otro atacante desaprecio, algo desconcertado giro a ver y otro golpe le cayó. Había sido una distracción, estaban jugando con él, usando a los niños.

Maldijo tocando su lado derecho, no podía concentrarse en la lucha con los niños ahí. Tenía que enviarlos lejos, si usaba el rinnegan otra vez el Susano desaparecería y se quedaría sin protección pero podría luchar tranquilo.

\- Entraras, Haki, tienes que entrar

\- Si –

Concentro su ojo normal y busco algún lazo, algún lugar en donde sintiera chara. Busco el chacra de Sol pero no lo encontró, ¿Por qué diablos? El chacra de Naruto, a ese, el remolino se iba creando y sintió varios ataques, su chacra estaba al mínimo y tenía con concentrarse.

\- Sasuke – Haki lo alerto

Giro un poco y vio cómo su propia espada se acercaba a ellos, iría clavada a su cuello. Resignado concentro más chacra y siguió creando el escape, veía como Haki se levantaba para desviar el arma, el agujero ya estaba casi listo, era ahora o nunca, la vida de Haki por la de él, estaba por empujarlo cuando sintió el filo de la espada en su cuello, sintió el hincón pero solo eso. Un aire con un aroma reconfortante lo golpeo, vio en cámara lenta como Sol salía de un agujero y sujetaba la espada.

La vio maldecir y la sangre caer, tenía la espada sujeta con la mano limpia. Esa fracción de segundo fue increíble, ella aparecía para salvarlo, ella quien era más débil que él.

* * *

Sol sabía que usarlo sería peligroso, pero era su hijo. Escucho un "Sujétala", estaba buscando un lazo, una chacra, algo que la lleve a Haki. No era una experta usando el kamui pero Orochimaru la había instruido en su alcance, en cómo podría viajar en dimensione y hasta llegar a donde una chacra conocida la conecte. Entonces se enfocó en él, en Sasuke. Lo percibió, fue como un espejo, el piso se distorsionó y lo vio, mal herido, tratando de hacer algo, una espada acercándose a él, no dudo en ingresar. Cuando el agujero la trago espero llegar a tiempo, estiro su mano lo más que pudo, uso mucho chacra para llegar justo cuando la espada casi se introducía en el cuello de Sasuke.

La sujeto y sintió la cortada en su mano, era como sujetar una cuerda caliente, uso su poder para no dejarla seguir avanzando, sus rodillas golpearon el suelo y pudo estabilizarse.

\- Sol – dijo Sasuke viéndola sorprendido

\- Muévete – le dijo sujetando la espada que trataba de seguir su camino

\- Eres tu

\- Muévete – le grito

El pareció reaccionar y se movió para atrás, al instante soltó la espada que termino clavándose en la roca. Movió su mano y noto el corte, en toda la palma y dedos. Vio a Sasuke, tenía sangrando la cabeza, su ojo también. Miro a Haki que tenía la boca abierta, estaba muy golpeado.

\- Mamá – Haki por fin hablo

\- Haki – quiso abrazarlo pero sintió la mirada del atacante

\- En hora buena, tenemos otra recompensa

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – se levantó y puso delante - ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarlos?

Sus sharingans seguían activados, lucharía con lo tenía, aunque su estómago le esté doliendo demasiado. Escucho un "Mamá son poderosos" "No podrás con ellos" pero seguía ahí plantada, no se movería. Los protegería, como sea.

\- No sabíamos que habían mujeres Uchihas, que sorpresa, ¿Eres pura?

\- Eso no te importa – tenía que idear un plan

\- Entonces ese niño es tu hijo, se parecen – empezó a reír - ¿Quién es el padre?

\- ¿Estás bien Haki? ¿Puedes moverte?

\- No mucho pero estoy bien – su hijo se levantó un poco

\- Voy a distraerlos, ustedes pueden irse ¿Sasuke puedes usar el rinne...

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? No duraras mucho tiempo, no siento tu chacra, estas débil

\- No pregunte eso

\- Sol mírame – giro a verlo – yo los puedo contener, usa el kamui y llévatelos

\- Tú también iras

\- Alguien los tiene que retener

\- No voy a dejarte solo

\- Tendrás que hacerlo

\- No

Sintió un movimiento y de la tierra sin aviso salió otro atacante, a duras penas logro esquivar el golpe pero este le cayó directo en el estómago, nunca había recibido uno así, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y sentía que perdía la razón. Escucho un "Sol" al momento en que su espalda choco con el suelo, pudo tomar una bocanada de aire, por fin vio nítido y ya tenía a ese atacante sobre ella, con una kunai. Iba a ser clavado en su rostro, antes que eso pasara, uso su ojo derecho, hizo el kamui como Orochimaru le había dicho. El atacante lo introdujo pero este desapareció, traspasándola, aprovecho la confusión y realizo los sellos, del katon.

Este atacante salió disparado dentro de la bola de fuego, se levantó lento, sentía agua en su estómago, su camiseta debe estar mojada. Se enderezo y vio que Sasuke corría hasta ella, lo tuvo al frente y vio su ojo sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo…

\- Los niños – logro decir

\- Susano los cubre – él le quiso levantar la camiseta, pero no se dejó – tengo que revisar, creo que te corto

\- No – se sentó – déjalo

\- Estas sangrando

\- Déjalo

Los dos giraron cuando tuvieron al otro atacante sobre ellos, Sasuke uso el shidori y pudo sentir algo de electricidad golpearla. El onda expansiva la arrastro unos metros, se levantó como pudo y presiono su abdomen, sabía que estaba desangrándose, que el golpe le había abierto la herida. Vio a los niños que estaban encerrados en el Susano, Haki la mirada preocupado. No podría seguir, su vista se empezaba a nublar, tenía que hacer algo. El otro atacante estaba achicharrado en la bola de fuego, solo quedaba ese.

Vio como Sasuke luchaba, con solo una mano estaba dando batalla, muy admirable, esquivaba, realizaba sellos y hasta podía verla cada dos segundos. Tenía que ayudarlo, no era justo, pensó en que hacer, no tenía más tiempo, ya había pasado mucho desde que llego.

Se acercó hasta el Susano, miro a Haki, seria arriesgado pero tenía que hacerlo, era lo único que se ocurría.

\- Escúchame – logro decir – cuando veas que él se quede quieto, haces el kamui y te los llevas, por favor

\- Mamá pero…

\- Te los llevaras – tomo aire – no sé si podre retenerlo mucho

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- Lo único que puede hacer y que ni yo sé cómo pero lo hare

\- Mamá – Haki se pegó a luz morada – no lo hagas

\- Lo tengo que hacer, por ti

\- No

\- Serás un gran ninja, por favor lucha

Empezó a caminar, seguía sujetando su abdomen, escuchó los gritos de Haki diciéndole "No" pero tenía que hacerlo, tal vez era la única solución, porque sabía que no había marcha atrás. Se colocó a una distancia prudente, concentro su chacra, lo que le quedaba, sus manos temblaban, realizo los sellos y espero.

Sasuke seguía luchando, parecía estar acorralado, entonces vio la abertura, su sharingan se activó y realizo el justu, el atacante estaba por darle un golpe a Sasuke pero se quedó quieto. Bajo su vista hasta sus pies, estaba atado. Pudo imitar la técnica de Shikamaru, pudo hacerlo. Pero desde ahí era como sujetarlo solo con los ojos, no era fácil, el tipo se resistía.

\- Sol – Sasuke se quedó viéndola

\- Váyanse – grito – váyanse – volvió a gritar

\- No soportaras, espera usare mi rinnegan

\- No, váyanse

Empezó a caminar, acercándose al sujeto. Sasuke le decía que no pero siguió, estaba cerca, a cuatro pasos, el tipo intentaba zafarse, la sombra se hacía más delgada, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

\- Llévatelos por favor, rápido

\- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – él se pegó a ella – no, no harás eso

\- Es lo único, soy la única que puede hacerlo

\- No Sol – él quiso tocarla pero lo empujo – cuídalo por favor

Lo miro y le sonrió, Sasuke grito pero fue demasiado tarde, ella toco al sujeto del hombro lo miro directo y todo se volvió blanco, después pudo aclarar su vista, aún seguía sujetando al sujeto del hombro, este miraba todo extrañado. A los segundos la empujó de mala manera ¿No había funcionado? Cayo fuerte y sintió que se partía en dos, busco con la mirada a Sasuke pero no lo encontró, entonces si había funcionado.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – el sujeto camino hacia ella - ¿Dónde?

\- No lo sé – tosió sangre – no lo se

\- Sácame de aquí – la sujeto de la camiseta – sácame maldita sea

\- No sé – sintió la cachetada potente, después que su cabeza chocaba contra el suelo – no se

Logro decir, hizo lo mismo que paso cuando conoció a Sasuke, recordó cada paso, cada sentimiento, había funcionado. Orochimaru tenía razón, ella podía inducirlo al genjutsu eterno, solo que de ahí nadie salía, ni ella. Tenía que matarlo, era la única opción, Sasuke y Haki ya estarían escapando, estarían viendo solo dos personas quietas mirándose, porque así se quedaban. Sakura aquella vez fue capaz de hacerlo pero uso mucha chacra, ahora ellos no podrían sacarla, sería imposible.

\- Sácame – otra vez le grito

Alisto su última arma, usaría esas llamas negras, aunque ya no le quedaba nada de chacra, aunque casi se desmayaba, vio que el sujeto decía "Kai" muchas veces pero seguía ahí, riéndose y confiada empezó a crear las llamas. Orochimaru le había enseñado como, le agradeció mentalmente y también se despidió de él, porque de esta no salía viva.

Las llamas empezaban a crearse, alrededor de los dos. Ya sentía el caliente, la sofocación. El sujeto se acercó, empezó a zarandearla, a exigirle que se detenga, que los dos morirían, que no tenía caso, pero siguió con lo suyo. Empezó a sentir ardor, a sentir algo sobre ella, el sujeto empezó a gritar, tenía las llamas sobre él, era cuestión de tiempo para que se carbonicen, así iba a morir, quemada.

Sabía que estaba llorando, que nada la salvaría, que era lo definitivo. Por "Haki" susurro, cerró los ojos y soporto el ardor, en sus piernas, en su espalda. Era hora de irse, protegiendo lo que más amaba.

* * *

Sasuke se arrastró como pudo, cuando logro levantarse corrió, llego hasta el lugar y grito, ella estaba quieta con el atacante, mirándose. Entonces había cumplido, lo había encerrado en un genjutsu, algo sin retorno, como sucedió con ellos aquella vez. Solo que ahora no estaba Sakura o alguien que tuviera un chacra enorme para liberarlos.

Trato de disipar el genjutsu pero nada pasaba, activo su rinngenan y nada, estaban en otra dimensión ajena a todo. Solo sus cuerpos estaban ahí, mirándose fijamente. Empezó a desesperarse, tenía que sacarla de ahí. O ella se iría para siempre, la sola idea estaba aterrándolo. Se acercó un poco y vio que empezaba a salir sangre de su boca, tal vez estaba luchando en esa dimensión, no la dejaría.

Activo otra vez su rinnengan y se fijó en ella pero no encontraba donde estaba, se acercó lo más que pudo y vio unos ojos sin brillo, sin vida. Noto que algo pasaba, empezó a oler a quemado, se fijó y el tipo empezaba a quemarse, a salir humo de su cuerpo, se desesperó.

\- Sol – sujeto de los hombros – sigue mi voz, por favor síguela

Nada, escucho que Haki gritaba. La empezó a mover pero nada, no tenía vida. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, empezó a ver borroso, sintió caliente y supo que ella también empezaba a quemarse. Giro a ver al sujeto y ya estaba cubierto en humo y si piel se iba colgando.

\- Sol – logro decir casi en un susurro – por favor no lo hagas, imbécil

Le grito y volvió a gritar, nada, la tuvo que soltar porque estaba demasiado caliente. Vio que su piel empezaba a ponerse roja, entonces se sujetó la cabeza, ¿Qué podía hacer? Muchas imágenes llegaron a su mente, ella sonriéndole, gritándole. Besándola, acariciándola. La estaba perdiendo, ella se estaba yendo, lo estaba dejando.

\- Mamá – Haki llego corriendo, había escapado del Susano – no

Vio que el niño la tocaba y retrocedía, empezaba a salir humo de su cuerpo. Haki empezó a llorar, a gritar, a pedirle que regrese, que no lo deje solo. Se unió a él, a tocarla sin importarle el caliente, a tratar de despertarla pero nada. Entonces supo que no había marcha atrás, que no dejaría que sufra de esa forma, que tenía que ponerle fin. Cogió su espada y la levanto, tenía que matarla para que deje de sufrir.

\- Sasuke – Haki lo miro

\- Es lo único, o seguirá sufriendo – logro decir, sintiendo que el rostro se le mojaba

\- No, no – Haki lo abrazo – no por favor no

\- Está sufriendo

\- No

Sujeto a Haki y alisto su espada, juro amarla eternamente y acompañarla muy pronto, cerró los ojos y respiro, exhaló y movió su mano.

\- Kai – escucho y se detuvo

Una llama amarilla apareció a su lado y envolvió a Sol, copias de Naruto se posicionaron a cada lado. Vio que el modo sabio estaba activado, Naruto parecía concentrado.

\- No lo permitiré nechan – Naruto encendió su chacra y todo se ilumino

Cuando logro enfocar, sintió unas manos sobre su cabeza, alguien le estaba hablando pero no lograba entender, otra vez cerro sus ojos, los abrió y vio muchas manchas amarillas.

\- Ne….. el…. Sa…

No entendía, sus ojos le fallaban, entonces recordó lo que paso. Trato de concentrarse y se sentó pero cayó. Otra vez las manos lo tocaron y sintió que le daban energía, que recuperaba el aliento.

\- Necesito que abras los ojos Sasuke

Los abrió y vio a Naruto, él le sonrió y automáticamente busco el cuerpo de Sol. Ella estaba sobre el suelo, cubierta por el chacra amarillo del rubio.

\- La traje de vuelta – miro a Naruto – demore pero aquí esta, tiene quemaduras pero su corazón late

\- Naruto – dijo respirando – está viva

\- Si – el rubio le siguió dando chacra – ella está viva, Haki también, los demás están débiles, necesitamos llevarlos a un hospital

\- Yo...

\- Ellos deben estar cerca, vine lo más rápido que pude.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?

\- Estuviste inconsciente una hora o más, mi chacra no será suficiente

\- Necesitan curación

\- Si, Sakura chan este en camino ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- No puedo mover ni un dedo

\- Te daré mas chacra

\- No, dáselo a ella

\- Ya tiene, el jonin tiene más tiempo muerto, no pude hacer nada

\- Lo sé – tosió y le dolió todo – lo mataron primero

\- ¿Por qué no pudiste vencerlos?

\- Eran tres, había entrenado con el rinnegan, estaba cansado

\- Ya veo, los niños están bien, pero uno me preocupa, tiene una herida infectada

\- ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en llegar a Konoha?

\- Seis horas u ocho, no sé si podré llevara todos, sería mejor ir a la arena, envié un mensaje a Gaara, debe estar esperándonos

\- Ya veo

\- Tranquilo, Sol vivirá

\- Lo hizo por Haki, por mi

\- Kakashi-sensei estaba como loco cuando nechan desapareció, grito mucho y hasta casi se desmaya, no sé cómo nechan pudo moverse tanto con la herida

\- ¿Herida?

\- Olvide decirte que la operaron ayer en la tarde

\- ¿Qué? – maldijo el haberse querido parar – Sakura no me dijo

\- Le ordene que no lo hiciera, que te lo diría y esto paso

\- Como pudo hacer eso, recién operada y venir, ¿Cómo se enteró?

\- Lo escucho y salió, tu sabes lo impulsiva que es

\- Lo sé – tosió y otra vez sintió morir – no sabes como la odio por eso

\- Ya vienen

Un clon lo ayudo a sentarse y a lo lejos vio a los perros de Kakashi correr, otras ocho personas venían corriendo. Cuando los tuvo cerca, evito el bullicio que hicieron. Sakura estaba por ir a él pero Kakashi la jalo para llevarla donde estaba Sol.

\- Sol – dijo el Hokage – Naruto

\- La desperté del genjutsu, se había encerrado con el – señalo el cuerpo quemado – fue su única opción

\- Como pudo

\- Tiene la herida de la operación abierta – Sakura hablo – ha perdido mucha sangre, necesitara una transfusión, también tiene dos costillas rotas y quemaduras de segundo grado, si la llevamos a Konoha puede que no…

\- No lo digas – el Hokage se levantó – usa mi sangre si…

\- Usa la mía – hablo haciendo que todos giren - necesita la mía

\- Estas débil y…

\- Si Sasuke

El Hokage se quedó con la boca abierta viendo acusadoramente a Sakura, escucho que Naruto suspiraba y maldecía.

\- ¿Sakura?

\- Él tiene la sangre Uchiha pura, le hará bien

\- La mía no sirve entonces

\- Necesita recuperarse rápido, no tenemos tiempo para comparaciones – Sakura se acercó – voy a curarte rápido

\- Hazlo – miro como ella escondía sus ojos, porque sabía que estaba ocultando algo – habla

\- Sasuke yo –

\- Quedamos en que me avisarías si algo pasaba – le dijo suave

\- Lo sé, Kakashi me lo impidió, si lo hubieras visto, además no podía discutirle, teníamos que actuar rápido, pero si te iba avisar

\- Confiare en ti Sakura, ¿Solo es eso?

\- No estoy segura – ella se acercó tanto a el – no sé si pueda recuperar sus ojos esta vez, están lastimados

\- Tienes que hacerlo – la acerco más – en todo caso veas que es difícil, podemos usar otro método

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Izanagi

\- Pero no sabemos las consecuencias a ciencia cierta, podrías quedar ciego y

\- Me quedaría el rinnegan

\- No te apresures, hare todo lo posible, necesitare la ayuda de Tsunade o el

\- Tendré que decirle, en la Arena no lo dejaran entrar

\- Entonces estamos solos

\- Hablare con él, sé que puede escabullirse

\- Está bien – ella se alejó un poco y siguió curándolo

\- Gracias

\- No tienes que agradecerlo, es mi deber

\- Los niños están débiles, uno tiene una herida infectada

\- Ahora los tratare, el chacra de Naruto está ayudando a Sol

\- Está bien

\- No uses el rinnegan, podrías desmayarte

\- Lo se

Ella termino y al menos pudo pararse y caminar algo, sintió la mirada fija y pesada de Kakashi. Estaba seguro que le diría algo, que tal vez lo sermonee.

\- Se supone que tú eres un ninja poderoso, pero no pudiste contra estos tres – ahí estaba lo que menos quería escuchar – que decepción Sasuke

\- ¿Así? Que decepción también debo decir, se supone que la cuidarías, que no eres un novato para dejar que ella huya con el Kamui, se supone que también lo tenías, debes saber cómo contrarrestarlo, que decepción Hokage

Se miraron, desafiantes, a punto de irse a los golpes. Kakashi estaba siendo un idiota, tratando de tapar la culpa que sentía por no haberla retenido. Sintió la mirada de todos sobre ellos, como tratando de imaginar que vendría después, que pasaría.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre enviar a un jonin no capacitado con los niños? Acabaron con el rápido, si sabias que un Uchiha estaba en el grupo tenías que preverlo

\- No es mi culpa que tu clan se haya ganado el odio de todos en el mundo

\- Estas hablando el clan al cual Sol pertenece, un clan que te dio un nombre en el mundo ninja, un clan al cual ese gran amigo tuyo, el cual por cierto inicio la guerra ninja, te regalo un ojo. Más respeto para ese clan que te dio de comer en su tiempo.

La mirada de Kakashi fue tan seria y escucho otra maldición por parte de Naruto, no iba a permitir que culpe a su clan de eso.

\- Tienes razón, soy lo que soy porque tuve el Sharingan, se lo debo a Obito. Así como también tú me debes tu libertad, ¿no que ibas a velar por su seguridad?

\- Lo mismo me dijiste, mira lo que pasa por no retenerla

\- Mira lo que pasa por tu falta de poder

\- Si deseas comparar poder, vamos hagámoslo

\- Sasuke – Naruto se paró a su lado – tranquilo

\- No soy yo el que está buscando un culpable de esto Naruto

\- Lo sé – el rubio lo vio – no le hagas caso

\- Te escuche Naruto – Kakashi hablo

\- Ya basta – grito – dejen de comportarse así, Kakashi-sensei está acusando a Sasuke de esto cuando no es su culpa

El Hokage se dio la vuelta, suspiro y sujeto su cabeza, le dolía. Vio que Sakura curaba a los niños y tenía la mirada baja, se acercó al cuerpo de Sol. Kakashi lo miraba de reojo, el maldito era un posesivo, un imbécil. Podía hacerle las caras que quería pero no le iba a impedir que la toque o este a su lado. Cogió su mano con delicadeza, tenía quemaduras, estaba tan pálida, como muerta.

Tenía todo el cabello despeinado pero aun sujeto, sus ropas estaban sucias, con sangre. Ella había luchado como una jonin, como una ninja de elite.

\- Lo mejor es movernos a la arena y ahí podremos realizar todo – Kakashi lo miro – Naruto podrás llevarla

\- Si – el rubio se acercó - ¿Me dejas?

\- Si

Se levantó y dejo que Naruto la tome delicadamente, prefería que sea él y no Kakashi porque estaba seguro que haría una locura. Los clones de Naruto se encargaron de llevar a los niños, siguió el camino, aunque estaba aún agotado podía caminar, sintió que Sakura se ponía a su lado. Tal vez quería ayudarlo, no le dijo nada, prefería tenerla.

\- ¿Dejaste a Sarada bien encargada?

\- Si, está protegida

\- Ellos buscan a los Uchiha, tenemos que tener cuidado, se sorprendieron al verla, no sé qué pasaría si se enteran de Sarada

\- Tranquilo, no hay registro de ella en Konoha, sobre su nacimiento o esas cosas

\- Bien

\- No te enfades con Kakashi, debe estar golpeándose por dentro

\- No me interesa nada de el

\- Lo sé pero, él ahora es la pareja de

\- No lo digas, no es necesario

\- Lo siento – su aún esposa bajo la mirada, no quería pelear con ella

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que usaste mucho chacra

\- Si estoy bien, solo preocupada

\- Entiendo

Siguieron caminando, el atardecer los saludaba, estaban por llegar a la aldea de la arena, tal vez en una hora estarían ahí. El sol se ocultaba y la oscuridad empezaba a acompañarlos. Cuando ya casi no se veía nada por fin llegaron, Naruto tenía razón, estaban esperándolos, muchos. También vio al Kazekage, al verlos dio una orden y los dejaron pasar.

Se sentó en la banca que vio, empezaba a tener hambre y sed. Veía como Sakura iba atendiendo a Sol, como empezaba a quitarle la ropa, desvió la mirada y vio que le ofrecían agua. Levanto el rostro y vio Naruto sonriente.

\- Bébelo, sé que tienes sed

\- De nada

Tomo el agua, estaba sediento. Estaba fría y le refrescaba, Sakura entrecerró la puerta porque era algo privado, no la culpo, lo agradeció. Vio a Kakashi en una esquina apoyado, pensando.

\- Sabes, parece que volveré a ser padre

\- ¿Qué? – la noticia lo desestabilizo

\- Hinata se ha sentido mal, parece que está esperando

\- ¿No puedes estarte quieto no?, y yo era el que quería restablecer mi clan

\- Pero Sasuke, ya tienes un clan formado, con cuatro miembros después de ti, ¿Qué puedes pedir?

Él tenía razón, ya estaba restablecido su clan, pero la idea de que Naruto tengo más descendencia lo ponía mal. El rubio no se podía quedar quieto, siempre quería adelantársele.

\- Espero sea mujer, que sea igual de hermosa que Hinata

\- También espero eso, porque si se parece a ti, será horrendo

\- Maldito – Naruto se puso delante de el

\- Es la verdad, La hyu... tu esposa es hermosa, tengo que reconocerlo pero tú – lo miro de arriba abajo – no sé qué te vio

\- Soy todo un galán – el rubio sonrió – en cambio tú, no sé qué te vio Sakura-chan y nechan

\- Me vieron todo

\- Puerco

\- No me refería a eso animal

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mi inteligencia, destreza y físico, claro si quieres puedo agregarle mi

\- También eres un pervertido Sasuke

\- Cierra la boca

Se quedaron viendo mientras intentaban contener el deseo de reírse, por momentos apreciaba esa charla banal, esa conversación entre amigos, porque ya lo eran. Después de unas horas estaba por dormirse, sus ojos estaban cerrándose y luchaba por no hacerlo, seria vergonzoso quedarse dormido en esa banca. Giro y vio que Naruto ya roncaba como siempre, estaba casi recostado de mala forma, tan típico de él.

Sonrió de lado, Naruto siempre tenía que hacer algo gracioso, despierto o dormido. La puerta se abrió y vio salir a Sakura exhausta, sudada y sonriente.

\- Lo conseguí, pude salvar sus ojos, estan bien, solo debe descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas

\- Gracias Sakura

\- ¿Kakashi?

Giro a ver ya el Hokage no estaba ahí, ¿En qué momento se habría ido? Le restó importancia y giro a ver como Sakura despertaba al rubio de una bofetada, este grito y abrió los ojos llorosos.

\- Sakura-chan porque

\- Porque prometiste ayudarme y estas dormido

\- Lo siento

\- Bien, Sasuke – ella le hablo en otro tono, más calmado –necesitare sangre

\- No hay problema – se levantó – hagámoslo

\- Bien

Entro y dejo que ella haga lo suyo, al rato estaba recostado sintiendo como su sangre era drenada. Una par de horas después, estaba caminando lento a la habitación en donde los niños descansaban. Se dejó ayudar por Sakura, Naruto se quedó haciendo guardia a Sol.

Ella abrió la puerta y le explico que estaban dormidos, que estaban bien, solo heridas que se recuperaran rápido, contento con la explicación, se dejó guiar a la habitación que le asignaron. Ingresaron y vio dos camas grandes, Sakura le comento que las pidió así para que él no se sienta incómodo.

\- Podrás descansar en una, no te molestare

\- No lo haces Sakura – decidió darse un baño – tomare una ducha

Después de asearse, busco ropa decente, tenía aun su equipaje. Vio como Sakura se desvestía frente a él, bueno eran esposos después de todo. Ella se fue a la ducha y se recostó en una cama, casi al instante sintió deseos de dormir, aunque le parecía raro que Kakashi se haya esfumado. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como Sakura lo cubría, los abrió y ella se disculpó.

\- No quería despertarte

\- No hace mucho frio

\- Menos mal – ella camino a la otra cama – descansa

\- Duerme conmigo – soltó, ella giro sorprendida, le había prometido a Sol que sería diferente, que se daría una oportunidad

\- ¿Seguro? – ella dudaba

\- Si – suspiro – ven

Ella camino dudando y se recostó a su lado, parecía una maniquí sin moverse, como si no quisiera incomodarlo. Uso su único brazo y la atrajo a él, era muy raro lo que hacía y tenía nervios, pero la frase de Sol resonaba en su mente **"** _ **espero que seas capaz de ver lo mucho que vales y lo mucho que puedes ofrecerle a Sarada y a Sakura, no tardes en darte cuenta"**_ tenía que probar. Sakura parecía rígida pero después fue soltándose, sintió como ella se apoyaba en su pecho y como sujetaba su mano.

\- Descansa

\- Gracias por todo Sakura, gracias por entenderme y hacer todo esto

\- Eres mi esposo Sasuke, no tienes que agradecer nada

\- Debo hacerlo – le dio un beso en la cabeza – gracias

Ella asintió y pudo sentir como algo mojaba su pecho, tal vez ella lloraba porque era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que él le agradecía de esa forma, en que dejaba que ella se acerque. Apoyo su mentón en la cabeza de ella y cerró los ojos, estaba seguro que se quedaría dormido al instante.


	42. Capitulo 41

**41: Decisión**

Kakashi miraba el vacío, esa vista al desierto estaba tranquilizándolo, había actuado como un imbécil, casi se podía decir que había hecho el ridículo, hasta Sasuke era más maduro que él. Se sentía mal, apartado y hasta cansado, sería mejor irse a Konoha, lugar de donde no debió salir. Al final ella tenía a Sasuke y Naruto, no lo necesitaba, en si su presencia no era importante en ese momento.

Le dolía saber que pase lo que le pase a Sol, él no era necesario en nada. No podía defenderla, no podía luchar a su lado porque que ya no tenía el sharingan y sin eso su nombre no era nada. Las palabras de Sasuke habían sido tan duras que hasta casi llora al escucharlas, porque ¿cómo refutar eso? ¿Cómo decirle que se equivocaba cuando había usado el sharingan para todo? Porque el ninja copia, una copia barata de un verdadero Uchiha.

Estaba lamentándose de sí mismo, sintiendo pena de su propia convicción y deseos. Que lastima sentía, que el amor lo haya hecho caer tan bajo, de portarse como un idiota. De casi quedarse sin palabras frente a él, frente a su ex alumno. Sonrió sarcásticamente, era un idiota y todo por una mujer. Habían muchas en la aldeanas, dispuestas a darle familia, a ser sus incondicionales, pero tenía que enamorarse de ella, de una Uchiha problemática, de una que ni atención le ponía cuando Sasuke era nombrado. Justamente de ella, de una que tenía problemas, que ya tenía un hijo y que ni pensaba tener más.

Tenía que largarse y dejar de lamentarse, tenía que volver a meditar que rayos hacía, era el Hokage y su deber era estar en Konoha, velando por la seguridad de la aldea, no hay velando por alguien que no lo amaba, solo gustaba. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Dándole todo su corazón pero siendo apartado, como si estorbara.

\- Ya basta – se dijo así mismo

Era hora de irse y empezar, no podría soportar estar ahí, soportar ver a Sasuke cuidarla y el dejado de lado. Suspiro y camino directo al área en donde la culpable de su dolor de cabeza estaba, sabía que Sasuke estaría ahí, cuidándola. Pero se sorprendió al no verlo, Naruto estaba leyendo ¿Leyendo? Casi se desmaya por eso, reconoció el libro. Era de Jiraiya, estaba desgastado como si lo hubiera leído muchas veces. Su ex alumno levanto la mirada y cerro el tomo, lo que mirando.

Giro para ver si el mocoso estaba dentro pero no, Sol estaba sola con los ojos cubiertos y estaba oscuro. ¿Dónde estaría Sasuke?

\- Se preguntara donde esta Sasuke – giro a ver a Naruto – se fue a descansar con Sakura, estaba muy cansado

\- ¿Con Sakura?

\- Sí, es su esposa, que tiene de malo

\- Pensé que….. bueno…

\- Estuvimos buscándolo, él quería dejarlo aquí, dijo que era su deber pero no lo pudimos localizar

\- Necesitaba pensar – y toda la convicción que tenía estaba disipándose – necesitaba tomar una decisión

\- ¿Sobre qué Kakashi-sensei?

\- Sobre mi claro

\- ¿Se siente inútil? – lo miro molesto – me refería a que siente como si es absurdo que este aquí

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- Ud. Debe estar aquí como su pareja, novio o lo que sea, si Sasuke está aquí es porque el ataque fue a ambos, pero él sabe que Ud, debe estar aquí, por eso me dijo que lo buscara

\- ¿No quiso cuidarla él?

\- Él está dándole su lugar a Sakura – abrió los ojos sorprendido – ella es su esposa y por eso esta con ella ahora, ¿Cuál es su lugar Kakashi-sensei?

\- En la aldea – susurro – mi deber es estar ahí, velando por todos no aquí, estorbando

\- Es su deber pero no lo que Ud. Quiere en verdad

\- Lo que quiero en verdad nunca lo he tenido – estaba empezando a soltar todo – nunca

\- ¿La ama?

\- Porque preguntas eso

\- ¿la ama?

\- Digamos que si – rasco su cabeza – aunque es una malcriada, apresurada, nunca escucha mis palabras, me insulta cuando le da la gana, no se entera que soy el Hokage, suele golpearme la muy…

\- Jajajaja – giro para verlo reír – si la ama, a pesar de todo eso

\- Regresare a Konoha

\- Piensa dejarla, piensa dejar a Haki y Sol

\- No me necesitan, estás tú, el

\- ¿Por qué esta tan negativo? Ella lo necesita, Haki también

\- No es verdad, basta con que escuche Sauske y su mirada cambia

\- Nunca pensé que fuera tan conformista, que no luchara, que simplemente se resignara, porque no espera a que despierte, porque no toma la oportunidad que esta frente a Ud.

\- No la tengo Naruto

\- Sasuke la tomo, tomo la oportunidad que la vida le dio y ahora está ahí, con su esposa. ¿Por qué no la toma Ud.?

\- Porque sé cuál será el resultado

\- Está bien Kakashi-sensei, su yo negativo me molesta, puede irse, yo me encargare

\- ¿Estas echándome?

\- ¿No que se quería ir?, váyase, la aldea lo necesita

Naruto volvió a abrir su libro y se concentró, camino directo a la salida, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando la imagen de Óbito se le vino a la cabeza.

" _ **Sé que le gustas a Rin, porque eres un genio pero no me rendiré, porque sé que puedo superarte Kakashi, Rin lo vale así que prepárate para luchar"**_

Se quedó quieto, ¿Qué había sido eso? Obito siempre fue muy directo con respecto a Rin, nunca se dio por vencido, al final se fue a donde ella estaba. Bajo su mano y giro, el pasillo estaba vacío, Naruto seguía leyendo, suspiro y tomo aire nuevo. _¿Cuál es lugar Kakashi-sensei?_ Camino de regreso, el rubio lo miro extrañado.

\- Ve a descansar, yo vigilare

\- Está bien – Naruto cerro el libro y se levantó – me dijeron que necesitara agua apenas despierte, Sakura vendrá temprano

\- Está bien

Ni lo miro porque estaba avergonzado, entro y trajo una silla, se sentó y la miro. Ya no estaba tan pálida y tenía una vía conectada, era sangre. Sus ojos estaban vendados y sus manos frías.

\- Aquí estoy Sol – le dijo – aquí estaré

Sujeto la mano y sintió que los dedos de ella lo sujetaban, después vio una sonrisa en sus labios finos, ¿Estaba despierta?

\- Estaba esperándote – susurro ella

\- ¿Sol?

\- Estoy despierta desde mucho – hablaba suave – no quise que Naruto lo sepa, escuche todo, ¿Por qué Kakashi? ¿Por qué sientes eso?

\- Fui un tonto, lo siento

\- Este es tu lugar, a mi lado – ella giro como viéndolo a pesar de tener las vendas – eso fue lo que prometimos hace unos días ¿no? Estar juntos

\- Sasuke

\- Sasuke es mi amigo, creo haberlo dejado claro – ella entrelazo sus dedos suave – no dudes por favor

\- No lo hare – presiono un poco el agarre – lo siento

\- Yo lamento que todo esto haya pasado pero recuerdo haberte dicho que por mi hijo haría muchas cosas, no podía dejarlo solo

\- Lo sé – se agacho un poco – no tienes que lamentarlo

\- Claro que sí, hice que el Hokage deje sus obligaciones, deben odiarme los consejeros

\- Tenía que seguirte, quería hacerlo

\- Gracias, gracias kakashi

\- No, gracias a ti por estar viva aun

Beso su frente y espero a que hable pero nada, tal vez se quedó dormida. El agarre seguía siendo suave, tal vez por la poca fuerza que tenía. Desde ahora le esperaba una recuperación larga, la cubrió un poco más.

\- No hace mucho frio – volvió a hablar – después de todo es el desierto

\- Si – suspiro – esta cálido

\- Cuando Haki despierte, por favor reconócelo, fue muy valiente

\- No debes decirlo, defendió a su equipo, lo hizo muy bien, no será necesario que realice el examen

\- No le gustara la idea, quiere ser chunin

\- Ya lo es, como Hokage de Konoha lo nombrare chunin

\- ¿Es legal hacer eso?

\- Si, tendré el apoyo de más de cuatro personas y sé que dos líderes de clan apoyaran eso

\- ¿Lideres?

\- Los Hyuga y Sasuke

\- Ya veo – ella sonrió suave – ya es un chunin

\- Quiero que al igual que tú se recuperen, descansen, puedan tener unos días para eso

\- Gracias

\- Lo merecen, además tenemos que hacer el funeral de su jonin

\- ¿Crees que esto vuelva a pasar?

\- Me temo que sí, ahora saben que hay más Uchihas

\- Tengo que volverme más fuerte

\- Cuando estés mejor entrenaras, ahora solo procura descansar

\- Está bien – ella volvió a sonreír – no replicare mas

\- Sol – se agacho – con toda esa terquedad, te amo

\- Lo sé – tosió un poco – Kakashi

\- Uhm – se agacho mas

\- ¿Quisieras….quedarte conmigo por siempre?

Se levantó de golpe ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Le estaba proponiendo acaso….? ¿Ella? Estaba en Shock, ni siquiera podía pestañar, ¿Quedarse a su lado por siempre? ¿Lo hacía por Sasuke? No, pensar eso era tonto. Pero entonces

\- Parece que no – ella le giro la cara – lamento haberte molestado con eso

\- Si me quedare contigo para siempre – le giro el rostro delicadamente – si lo hare

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si – paso saliva - ¿Puedo preguntar porque me lo pediste?

\- Porque quiero que tengas en claro tu lugar, porque no quiero volver a escuchar esas tonterías que dijiste, no es una obligación pero creo que mereces más que eso, tu que siempre has estado a mi lado, no creas que lo hago por pena, confía en mi cuando te digo que quiero que estés siempre conmigo, ¿Podrías?

\- Si – sonrió debajo de la máscara – pero yo debería haberlo dicho

\- Te gane

\- Quisiera tener un anillo

\- Tengo algo mejor

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Abre el cajón, pedí que lo pusieran ahí

\- El abrió obediente, vio algunas cosas, y un collar resalto. Era el que le vio aquella vez que la conoció, el collar con el símbolo Uchiha.

\- Es tuyo a partir de ahora

\- Te lo dio tu madre o bueno abuela

\- Es mi gran tesoro después de Haki, es todo lo que tengo, el objeto que más amo, es lo que soy, una Uchiha

\- Lo acepto – lo tomo colocándoselo – te daré un anillo

\- No – sonrió – no lo necesito

\- Está bien, pero lo hare

Cerró el cajón y vio que el collar podría verse desde lejos, volvió a tomarla de la mano, se bajó la máscara y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Al rato ella se había vuelto a dormir y él tenía la sonrisa más idiota de su vida. Estaba feliz, ese era su lugar.

* * *

Sasuke supo que tenia que despertar pero estaba tan cansado que se dio la vuelta al luz que osaba despertarlo, se acomodo y siguió soñando con ella. Después escucho sonidos lejanos, como si hablaran, a pesar que quería abrir los ojos para saber no lo hizo, quería seguir durmiendo. Cuando su estomago le empezó a molestar, giro y la luz de lo que sea lo molesto, se cubrió los ojos y sintió calor.

Se sentó y abrió los ojos, noto que estaba solo y la luz del sol estaba entrando por la pequeña ventana ¿A dónde se habría ido Sakura? Tal vez a revisar a Sol, giro a ver la hora y tuvo que sujetarse, eran pasadas las once de la mañana ¿Cómo es que durmió tanto? Sentía el cuerpo pesado y necesitaba beber agua, además su único brazo le dolía, miro la mesa de noche y vio un vaso con agua y unas pastillas.

Tal vez Sakura las dejo para el, se las tomo y fue a la ducha, era la mejor forma de despertar. Después de una ducha reconfortante, estaba desnudo en la habitación, la toalla que cubría su trasero era pequeña y desea recostarse así. Se despabilo y sacudió su cabello mojado, tenia que vestirse y salir a ver como estaba la "Extranjera". Iba a sacarse la toalla y abrieron su puerta. Giro a ver y vio a Sakura con una bandeja de comida, ella lo miro tímida y cerro entrando.

\- Pense que estabas aun dormido

\- Ya me duele la espalda de tanto dormir – siguió con lo suyo - ¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?

\- Si – ella parecía esquivar la mirada

\- Gracias por las pastillas las necesitaba

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – ella se acerco ya con otra mirada, la medico

\- Bien, no tengo mucho dolor

\- Déjame ver tu rinnegan

Se descubrió esa parte y ella lo revisaba, después reviso su otro ojo, su cabeza y su brazo. La vio revisarle la espalda, las manos, como lo haría cualquier medico.

\- Estas mejor, tal vez mañana ya estés optimo, pero te recomiendo no usar el sharingan o rinnegan

\- Esta bien – reviso su ropa - ¿Dónde esta mi chaleco?

\- Aquí – ella lo tomo – lo sacudí, pero tiene suciedad, será mejor lavarlo

\- Lo haré después

\- Te dejo, debes vestirte

\- ¿Ella esta bien? – se quito la toalla frente a ella, total ya se habían visto

\- Si – ella se giro rápido – esta mejor, ahora probara comida, Kakashi esta con ella

\- ¿Apareció? – se puso los interiores y el pantalón

\- Si – ella hablaba nerviosa

\- ¿El tarado?

\- Esta ahí también

\- Iré entonces

Ella volvió a girar y lo vio con mas ropa, después lo vio sentarse y empezar a comer, no era fan de los dulces pero se comió la gelatina rápido.

\- ¿Haki?

\- Esta con Sol, esta algo decaído, deberías hablar con el

\- Lo haré, debe estar así porque vio morir a su sensei

\- Necesitara apoyo

\- Lo se – bebió el agua – ¿los otros dos?

\- Están en cama, dentro de tres días podrán caminar

\- Gracuas Sakura

\- No me des las gracias te lo dije

Se levanto y se acerco, ella lo miro. Se agacho un poco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, ella se sobresalto pero no lo empujo. Se alejo y se quedaron viendo, ella sonrió y le acomodo la capa, el cabello. Salieron juntos y caminaron lento, escucho la voz alegre del rubio, después una mas suave, era de Sol.

Se acerco a la puerta y vio como Kakashi le daba de comer, Haki estaba con moretones y la mirada decaída, ella lo sintió y le sonrió.

\- Mocoso estas vivo – hablo suave

Tuvo un cierto tic en la ceja pero lo dejo pasar, ingreso y Kakashi le movió la cabeza en señal de Saludo. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

\- Veo que ya estas mejor extranjera

\- Claro que si mocoso – ella tenia la sonrisa linda pero su cara era otra historia – gracias por ayudar a Haki

\- No tienes que agradecerlo – miro al niño – Haki

\- Gracias Sasuke – el niño seguía triste

\- Vamos afuera – todos lo miraron – deseo hablar contigo

\- Si

Haki lo siguió y giro para ver a Naruto como le guiñaba el ojo, salieron del edificio y llegaron a una fuente, ordeno que el se siente y lo mire. Su mirada estaba apagada, sin nada de esa ternura que siempre veía.

\- ¿Qué sucede Haki?

\- Nada – el niño suspiro

\- ¿Me crees idiota?

\- No

\- Entonces dime

\- ¿Crees que merezca ser ninja?

\- Si, ¿Crees lo contrario?

\- Si – Haki toco el agua – no pude defenderlos, no pude hacer nada

\- ¿No hiciste nada? Tus amigos están vivos porque que los protegiste

\- ¿Entonces porque siento esto? Me siento tan inútil

\- No te lamentes porque el jonin murió, la muerte es parte de la vida, murió luchando, fue su camino ninja, ¿como puedes decir que no mereces ser ninja?, cuando ese jonin dio su vida para que sigas con tus sueños

Vio que el empezaba a llorar, no quería ser duro pero le molestaba que Haki sea tan débil emocionalmente Sol tenia razón al decir que era muy sensible, se acero y le dio un abrazo, algo que lo haga sentir bien.

\- Tienes que superarlo, recuerda que tu madre también dio casi su vida por todos los que estábamos ahí, recuerda al jonin con alegría y mucho respeto

\- Lo se, un ninja no debe mostrar sus emociones pero, pero duele mucho

\- Entiendo

\- Lo lamento, así nunca ser aun anbu

\- Después hablaremos de eso, no me gusta para nada eso de ser anbu, si esta situación te esta haciendo flaquear no quiero imaginar lo que sentirás cuando decidas ser un anbu

\- ¿Es mucho peor?

\- No tienes ideas

\- Lo siento – se separaron – lo siento Sasuke

\- No te preocupes, ahora quiero que vayas con Sol, trates de estar calmado y regrese ese brillo en tus ojos

\- Esta bien

Haki sonrió y vio mucha mas vida en esos ojos marrones, no era nada bueno en esas situaciones y tampoco quería mejorar, no era su área, Naruto era mejor en eso. Se lo dejaría a el, mientras, solo haría eso. Camino con el, ingresaron y vio que Kakashi salía con la fuente, le dio una suave mirada, parecía distinto. Ingreso y vio a Sol sola, mirando la ventana, a pesar de tener los ojos aun vendados.

\- Mamá – Haki la hizo girar – ya estoy mejor

\- Me alegra – ella estiro la mano – ven

La vio acariciar el rostro de su hijo, como su hubiera memorizado cada parte de el, claro, ella lo conocía desde que nació, desde que estuvo en su vientre.

\- Me alegra que estés bien hijo, fue tan duro verte lastimado

\- Mamá prométeme que nunca volverás a hacer eso, grite tanto que tuve miedo de perderte, como se te ocurre dejarme solo

\- Haki

\- Se que me amas, que soy tu tesoro pero también ten en cuenta que lo eres todo para mi, ¿Qué haría sin ti?

\- En algún momento tendremos que separarnos, cuando te cases, cuando hagas una vida

\- No estoy listo para eso, aun me falta ¿Acaso tu estas lista?

\- Desde que naciste supe que en algún momento te tenia que dejar ir – vio como ella dibujo las cejas de su hijo – supe que tu tendrías una vida, que necesitabas vivirla, que yo no siempre estaría ahí, pero también me prometí hacerlo, de estar cada vez que necesites, hasta donde Dios me deje vivir

\- No digas eso mamá – el la abrazo – no puedes dejarme

\- Envejeceré y eso nadie lo detendrá

\- Pero aquí tienes menos edad

\- Los años pasaran igual hijo, una madre empieza a preparar su corazón para ese momento desde que nacen sus hijos, empieza a plantearse que el tiene que volar, buscar su propio camino, así como ella hizo

\- No quiero

\- Ya veras que lo harás poco a poco, pero aquí me tendrás amor, vieja achacosa pero ahí estaré, además no quiero morir sin conocer a mis nietos

\- Mamá – el grito separándose – aun soy joven para eso

\- Ya pronto tendrás doce, empezaran a gustarte las chicas

\- Mamá – Haki giro a verlo – Sasuke dile que no diga eso

\- Es la verdad – se acerco – dentro de poco estarás detrás de ellas

\- ¿A esa edad tu tenias novia?

\- No – se puso nervioso – no la tuve

\- ¿A que edad fue tu primer beso Sasuke?

Se puso rojo con tan solo recordar su primer beso con ….. Sacudió su cabeza, vio como Sol ocultaba su risa tras su mano vendada. Ella sabia la historia y estaba disfrutando ese momento, la maldita.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes mamá?

\- Nada – tosió un poco – nada

\- Dímelo

\- Haki, no preguntes

Después de unos momentos, Haki salio a buscar a Naruto, se quedaron solos y no decían nada. Se sentó en la silla y se acerco a verla, ella aunque despeinada se veía preciosa.

\- Luces mal – mintió

\- Debe ser, siento el cabello sucio, el cuerpo sucio, la cara hinchada, debo lucir horrible

\- Dije mal no horrible

\- Es casi lo mismo

\- No – acerco su mano y acaricio la de ella – no vuelvas a hacerlo

\- Sasuke – ella los entrelazo un poco – sabes que...

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo, sentí que te había perdido, que te ibas, no es gracioso

\- Lo se – quería abrazarla pero no era correcto

\- Te has vuelto poderosa – soltó la mano porque empezaba a ceder y Sakura no se merecía eso – muy Uchiha

\- Uno nunca sabe de lo que es capaz hasta que pasa, se que tardare pero entrenare, estaré a tu nivel

\- Ya casi lo estas, solo te falta prudencia

\- ¿en serio?

\- Si y muchos años de entrenamiento

\- Que gracioso eres

\- No hice un chiste

\- Me pareció

\- No lo fue – sonrió de lado – mañana me iré, hoy descansare y pasare tiempo con Haki

\- Tan pronto

\- Mis heridas no son tan graves como la tuya, además tengo un viaje pendiente

\- Claro – ella parecía triste – no olvides escribir

\- Claro – se levanto – iré a..

La puerta se abrió y Naurto ingreso seguido por el Kazekage que lo miro serio. Por cortesía realizo una reverencia, el Kazekage le contesto y miro a Sol. Vio mucha expectativa y algo extraño, era como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras. ¿Quién no? Ella lucia terrible, como una loca.

\- Sol-nechan, aunque no lo veas, te presento al Kazekage, Gaara

\- Un placer – Gaara se acerco y estiro su mano

Ella levanto la mirada vendada y estiro su mano buena, Gaara se acerco algo mas y unió las manos. Vio que el pelirrojo daba un saltito, como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera golpeado, un hincon llamado celos lo azoto, quería empujarlo y alejarlo pero se contuvo, aun tenían las manos unidas.

\- El placer es todo mio Kazekage, disculpe mis fachas, luzco terrible

\- No diga eso, sus heridas no la hacen lucir terrible como dice señorita – el seguía sujetando la mano – Naruto me ha hablado mucho de usted

\- Gracias por su cumplido, espero que solo cosas buenas

\- Muy buenas

\- Agradezco mucho que – ella se movió un poco – que nos reciba en su aldea, disculpe la intromisión fue algo inesperado

\- Ustedes tienen el acceso libre a la arena, los amigos de Naruto son los míos

\- No sabe como se lo agradezco – por fin ella soltó la mano del tipo – Naruto ayúdame a levantarme

\- ¿Cómo? – se acerco

\- Debo saludarlo apropiadamente

\- No señorita – el se acerco mas – esta convaleciente

\- Por favor – ella giro en dirección a Naruto

Naruto me quedo viendo como un idiota, solo suspire y el se acerco a ayudarla, le quito la sabana y develo su bata, estaba algo subida y sus hermosas piernas se vieron, chiste por eso pero ella las cubrió. Iba a acercarme a ayudar al idiota pero Gaara me gano la apuesta, la tomo de los hombros y la ayudo. ¿Qué diablos?

\- Gracias

\- No lo veo necesario pero...

\- Por favor – ella temblaba un poco – en verdad muchas gracias – realizo una reverencia pronunciada y la vi estremecerse, tal vez por las heridas – mi hijo, sus compañeros y yo se lo agradecemos, claro Sasuke también

\- No debe, por favor debe descansar

\- Por favor, acepte mi agradecimiento

\- Pero

\- Gaara – Naruto hablo – acéptalo o ella seguirá así, es muy obstinada

\- Esta bien – el pelirrojo se acerco, la hizo poner derecha, estaba demasiado cerca – aceptare tu agradecimiento con una condición

\- ¿Cuál Kazekage?

\- Espero verte por aquí cuando estés recuperada, con tu hijo serán bienvenidos

\- Muchas gracias – ella otra vez bajo la cabeza – muchas gracias, ahora entiendo porque es amigo de Naruto

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es muy bueno, puedo sentirlo

Entonces ella posiciono su mano en el pecho del pelirrojo, la sangre me hervía, estaba por empujarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía Sol? Estaba tocando a otro hombre que no era yo o el idiota de Kakashi. Gaara parecía nervioso y hasta sonrojado, Naruto sonreía idiotamente y Sol, con los ojos vendados le daba una sonrisa dulce.

\- Graci..as – Gaara hablo suave

\- Espero tener mejor aspecto para ese entonces, porque luzco mal

\- No – el levanto su mano y toco una onda de cabello de Sol – es muy bo…

\- Debes descansar – interrumpí molesto – tus niveles de chacra están bajos – mire al estúpido kazekage – disculpe

\- No por favor – se alejo algo nervioso – debe descansar

Casi la empuje a la cama y Naruto me vio con una sonrisa de lado, el maldito estaba disfrutando mis celos. Me las pagaría después, Sol se dejo cubrir y en ese preciso momento entra mi otro enemigo, Kakashi.

\- Oh el Kazekage nos visita, gracias

\- No hay problema Hokage, ustedes saben que son bienvenidos a mi aldea, espero no sea la única que los veo

\- Claro que no Kazekage, muchas gracias por recibirnos de esa forma tan inesperada, imagino que Naruto ya le presento a Sol Uchiha

\- Si, me hablo muy bien de ella, quería conocerla

\- Aunque no estoy presentable – Sol hablo

\- Ya se lo dije señorita Ud, luce muy bien, no necesita nada de arreglos

Y sonríe cuando vi como el puño de Kakashi se forzaba un poco, también había sentido celos, eso le pasaba por largarse por mucho tiempo.

\- El kazekage es tan galante, espero su esposa no desee asesinarme

\- No estoy casado

\- Oh lamento haberlo dicho

\- Gaara tiene mi edad nechan

\- ¿En serio? – ella empezó a soltarse la venda

\- ¿Qué haces? – Kakashi se acerco casi empujándome

\- Necesito verlo, pensé que era alguien mayor como tu

\- ¿Qué? – Kakashi resignado le ayudo

Gaara se posiciono frente a ella, aunque su mirada era neutra pude ver claramente pestañeos, expectativa. La venda se fue y ella trato de abrir los ojos lento, tenían algo de crema, ella los abrió y fijo mas la vista en el.

\- Es tan joven – forzaba la vista – y además es ud. Muy bien parecido ¿Podría acercarse?

\- Si – el se acerco lento, estaba demasiado cerca – aquí esta bien

Ella confianzuda como siempre, se atrevió a tocar el rostro de Gaara, su cabello y a delinear el contorno de su rostro. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo Kakashi permitía eso?

\- Es tan joven

\- Sus ojos aun están lastimado por lo que veo – el se acerco algo mas – mira Naruto

El idiota se acerco también y vio, asintió y empezaron intercambiar informacion sobre el sharingan, Kakashi y yo estábamos algo alejados, apartados como basura. Gire a verlo y el tenia la mirada fija en ella, molestia y muchos celos. Se lo merecía, aunque me jodía de sobremanera, empece a disfrutar eso. Se me ocurrió algo y también me acerque, le toque un poco los parpados.

\- Al usar el Kamui, las retinas suelen dañarse, solo un buen entrenamiento podría mejorar eso – empece a hablar – ello lo uso varias veces, incluyendo el amateratsu

\- ¿Cuándo usan esa técnica por un tiempo prologando se puede perder la vista? – Gaara pregunto

\- Si pero – me acerque mas, casi abrazándola acaricie su rostro – su sharingan esta mas evolucionado de lo que parece – ellos miraban los ojos de Sol – ahora están desactivados y no se activaran hasta que este mejore

\- Interesante, pero ¿Por qué ella tiene los ojos marrones claros y tu negros? ¿no todos los Uchihas tienen los ojos oscuros?

\- Ella es un caso alejado, podía decir que anomalía

\- Sasuke – Naruto hablo

\- No lo dije en insulto – reproche – el color de sus ojos puede deberse a muchos factores

\- Son hipnotizantes – Gaara hablo viéndola atento

\- Bueno, me siento halaga de tener la atención de tres hombres extremadamente guapos pero ya empiezo a sentirme un ratón de laboratorio, además están casi sobre mi

Y ella tenia razón, Naruto y el pelirrojo estaban casi sobre ella, yo estaba casi abrazándola y la situación era algo incomoda por decirlo así. Ella pareció sonrojarse y automáticamente ellos se alejaron, lo hice lento.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién le saco las vendas? – Sakura ingresaba - ¿Cómo estas?

\- Mejor Sakura, tengo a una medico increíble

\- No digas eso – ella saludo al Kazekage y reviso sus ojos - ¿Ves muy borroso?

\- No, algo desenfocado pero distingo

\- Que bueno, entonces en tres días podrás caminar

\- Que buena noticia – el Kazekage hablo – podría mostrarte la aldea

\- Gracias

Sakura me vio de reojo, sabia que ahí había un coqueteo inocente, quería ver mi reacción. Supe evadir esa mirada y le entregue la venda, ella se encargo de vendarla. El kazekage se despedía y salía, automáticamente Kakashi cerraba la puerta y miraba molesto a Naruto. Después a Sol.

\- Fuiste demasiada confianzuda con el Kazekage Sol – le regaño

\- ¿Acaso lo ofendí? – ella giro a esa dirección

\- Lo toqueteaste como si nunca hubieras visto un hombre – hablo tan seco y frió

\- No lo toquetee – ella bajo la mirada – solo trate de ver mejor sus facciones, me pareció tan joven

\- Fue demasiado atrevimiento

\- Kakashi-sensei esta siendo injusto, Gaara no se sintió incomodo en ningún momento, si fuera el caso se hubiera alejado

\- No entiendes

\- Esta actuando como un celoso neurótico – Sakura lo ataco – ella no necesita eso ahora

\- Sakura, no intervengas

\- Como su medico lo haré, después pueden discutir sobre eso, si ella debe mirar a otros hombres o no, por ahora evite eso

Kakashi la miro y salio, sonríe por lo bajo, lo había hechado. Naruto también miraba a Sakura algo temeroso, conocía que si ella se enfadaba, no tendrías huesos que recuperar después. Sol tenia la mirada baja, suspiro y giro a la dirección de Naruto.

\- Naruto por favor, podrías pedirle al Kazekage que venga

\- ¿Para que?

\- Voy a disculparme, creo si fui una atrevida

\- No lo fuiste – hable – fuiste tu y si al imbécil no le gusta como eres, pues que se aguante.

\- Pero

\- Es todo sobre ese tema, cerrado, no tienes porque disculparte con el tampoco. Sus inseguridades no son tu problema, no te sientas mal ni nada eso, si me entero que te disculpaste como idiota juro que te… - me medí – me enfadare Sol

\- Esta bien Sasuke

\- El tiene razón, no fuiste atrevida, además – Sakura se acerco a su oído – parece que lo impactaste, estaba todo sonrojado

\- ¿En serio? – ella sonrió

\- Sakura – hable haciendo que mi amada esposa me mire - ¿Qué haces?

\- Nada – ella rió – los hombres son tan… mejor no lo digo, bueno déjenla descansar, le pondré la inyección y la hará dormir un rato mientras le curo los ojos, tienen que salir

Salí seguido de Naruto, hablamos por un rato sobre lo acontecido, el estaba de acuerdo conmigo, me contó todo lo que había sucedido con Kakashi la noche anterior. Reí por dentro pero también sabia que ellos habían avanzado algo, para que el este tan celoso era porque ya eran mas que simple pareja. Sentía celos pero sabia que ya no debería, seria absurdo. Siendo sincero me encantaría que el Kazekage haga rabiar a kakashi, por ser un maldito. Se que estaría mas tranquilo sabiendo que Sol estaba con Gaara que con Kakashi, no se porque sentía eso. Naruto empezó a inyectar rumores del pelirrojo.

\- Viste su cara, nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado, tan raro, sabia que se pondría así cuando la viera porque nechan es muy bonita, lastima que no la vio mejor vestida

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tu sabes – el dibujo una curva de sus pechos – ella llama mucho la atención

Tuve la maldita idea de matarlo, el siempre tenia que ser tan directo, pero también apoye su idea, si el pelirrojo se había impacto de verla solo con una bata que no resaltaba nada de ella, no me imaginaba como reaccionaria si la viera en su estado normal, sin heridas, sin nada. La imagen de Sol sana se me vino a la mente, sus curvas resaltando, llamando la atención, sus pechos agraciados, haciendo que cualquier camiseta sea pecaminosa, el había tenido el privilegio de verla desnuda, disfrutar tocar ese cuerpo. Besarlo entero y …

\- Oye ¿Dónde estas? – miro la mano de Naruto sacudiéndose – veo que piensas en cosas perversas, estas rojo

\- No digas estupideces – se recupero – pareces muy animado por ellos

\- Me resulta nuevo ver a Gaara tan nervioso, el siempre esta serio pero cuando la vio es como si hubiera visto algo raro

\- Estas diciendo que Sol es rara

\- Me refiero a que esta impactado – el sonrió - quien no, ella es tan… bueno tu sabes

\- Claro

Hablaron mas tiempo, Naruto parecía entusiasmado en que Gaara y ella platiquen mas, que se conozcan, se estaba olvidando que ella y Kakashi tenían algo, o ¿El tampoco estaba de acuerdo en esa relación?

\- Kakashi-sensei se comporta como un neurótico, tampoco la dejara participar en los examanes chunin

\- ¿Por qué? – eso era nuevo para el

\- Dice que no esta lista, que necesita mas entrenamiento

\- Esta subestimándola

\- Si, no me gusta, es demasiado celoso, no pensé que fuera así, cuando me mando a llamar para seguirla dijo unas cosas que no me gustaron

\- ¿Cuáles fueron?

\- Dijo que a penas ella pise Konoha se enteraría quien es el Hokage, que ya estaba cansado de sus majaderias, que ella haga lo quiera, que la encerraría en la aldea, que ya no seria una genin, dijo muchas cosas, estaba histérico, gritando, no confiaba en su poder, no confía en ella

\- Idiota

\- Eso pensé, pero depende de Sol, dudo mucho que se deje controlar por el, así que no se si tendrá un futuro con el

\- Ya los separaste

\- Si hubieras escuchado todo lo que escuche, seguro le partirías la cara, hasta dijo que… - Naruto se quedo callado

\- No pienses ocultarme nada

\- Dije que… que era mejor que ella regrese a su mundo si insistía en comportarse así

Era un imbécil, sabia que los celos podían cegarte pero no a ese extremo. Kakashi tenia que mejorar si quería conservar a Sol o terminaría perdiéndola, porque ella necesitaba un espacio, la conocía demasiado bien, era altanera, decidida y el podía con eso pero parecía que Kakashi el controlador no.

\- Bueno, es hora de la cena – miro la puerta aun cerrada – ¿me acompañas?

\- No tengo nada mas que hacer

Camino siguiendo al rubio, miro a varios lados y no encontraba a Kakashi, donde se habría ido? Dejo de tomarle importancia y siguió su camino.


	43. Capitulo 42

**42: avanzado y retrocediendo**

Otra vez estaba observando el cielo teñirse de rojo, otra vez estaba controlando su respiración, otra vez estaba deseando largarse, porque ella era una atrevida, era una maldita atrevida. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tocar al Kazekage de esa forma? ¿Tan íntima? Tan, bueno no sintió algo nada parecido a la pasión en ella pero en el sí, Gaara se había puesto rojo ante su tacto pero en cierta forma no habría hombre que no reaccione a ese toque delicado, porque Sol tenía una caricia única.

En parte sabía que estaba exagerando pero su lado machista no podía controlarse, no podía manejar eso que sentía, no podía, nunca se había encaprichado de ese modo con alguien, no entendía porque le resultaba tan difícil aceptar que ella siempre estaría ligada a Sasuke y que muchos hombres se acercarían a verla. No entendía porque, no podía. Golpeo la baranda de fierro que tenía la terraza, necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba respirar.

No era justo y sabía que si se iba dejaría a Sol, solo anoche ella le había pedido que estén juntos y él se quería ir, ella tenía que entender que por su bien mental era mejor alejarse, porque y le había dicho cosas que no quería y en frente de todos, sabía que si volvían a hablar y ella le reclamaba algo el estallaría.

\- Kakashi – la voz de Sakura lo trajo a la realidad y lo molesto

\- Dime – no giro a verla, no quería que vea su molestia

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Porque actuaste así? ella no hizo nada malo

\- ¿Te parece bien que ande tocando a cualquier hombre? – giro molesto y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, suspiro y se apoyó en la baranda

\- Toco su rostro para poderlo enfocar, no para besarlo o hacer algo inapropiado

\- No lo viste como yo

\- Desde afuera y me pareció gracioso, ella siempre fue así, directa y

\- Atrevida

\- Kakashi

\- Si has venido a reprimirme o decirme algo diferente no piedras tu tiempo – le dio la espalda

\- Sasuke no se puso celoso, si lo hizo lo supo controlar, el, la…

\- Basta – le grito – no me compares con ese mocoso… no es nada de él y le importa una mierda lo que haga Sol

\- ¿Crees eso? ¿En verdad crees eso?

\- Si – no lo creía, sabía que Sasuke también había sentido celos pero el parecía más tranquilo – el disfruto como yo me sentía, pude saberlo por su mirada

\- Estas cegado, no pensé que fueras así

\- No está mal querer que tu pareja toque a cualquiera

\- Le toco el rostro, no le toco algo mas

\- Dejo que él se acercara demasiado

\- Por los Hokges Kakashi si ella viera como tu asistente se tira sobre ti cada vez que te entrega un pergamino, eso sí es atrevido

\- No sabes de que hablas

\- Lo he visto – se acercó – claramente como ella casi se recuesta en ti cada vez, no soy estúpida, ¿Le gustara eso a Sol?

\- Es diferente

\- ¿Qué es lo diferente?

\- Yo no la toco

\- ¿seguro?

\- Si

Sakura le sonrió, solo la había tocado dos veces para alejarla y para saber si su piel era suave como la Sol, solo eso y Sakura no podía saberlo, ¿O sí?

\- No te entiendo Kakashi, ahora que la tienes no eres capaz de mantenerla, quieres alejarla

\- Ella hace

\- ¿Ella? ¿Porque siempre ella? Lo que le dijiste fue duro

\- ¿Sabes qué? - se acercó – me largo, mi deber es estar en Konoha, ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí

\- ¿La vas a dejar? – Sakura le sujeto el brazo

\- Te tiene, a Naruto, a Gaara, a Sasuke no le hago falta

\- Kakashi – lo sujeto más fuerte

\- Suéltame, es una orden

Ella lo soltó y pudo caminar, llego hasta la habitación en que lo habían alojado, cogió su pequeño equipaje y empezó a llenar todo apresuro, sin doblarlo. Reviso los cajones y no dejaba nada. Abrio el pequeño y vio el collar que Sol le había dado, lo toco y se sentó en la cama. _**"Es mi gran tesoro después de Haki, es todo lo que tengo, el objeto que más amo, es lo que soy, una Uchiha"**_ _._ Suspiro y maldijo, estaba por irse, por alejarse, por dejarla.

Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba ese espacio. Se levantó, guardo el collar en su bolsillo y salió. Llego a la altura de la enfermería, no había nadie, se acercó a la puerta y estaba abierta, ella estaba sola. Parecía dormir, entro y la vio por unos minutos, recordó como ella acaricio el rostro de Gaara, como él se puso colorado. Chisto debajo de la máscara y abrió el cajón pequeño, dejo el collar ahí y dio la vuelta.

Camino sin detenerse, en la salida lo quedaron viendo, envió sus disculpas al Kazekage por no despedirse, es que no podía. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, no tenía guardia ya que todos los ninjas que lo habían acompañado estaban en una cena ofrecida por el Kazekage, pero se sintió observado, sintió claramente como unos ojos verdes lo veían irse, no eran los ojos de su ex alumna, eran los ojos de Gaara.

* * *

Sol sabía que Kakashi había estado ahí, sabía que él se quedó un momento y después salió. Dirigió su mano para el cajón, lo abrió en el tercer intento, busco que es lo que el había dejado, cuando lo palpo su corazón casi se detiene, acaricio el collar y suspiro. Él le había devuelto el collar, estaba entonces rechazando su propuesta. No lo entendía, ella no hizo nada malo, tocarle el rostro al kazekage no era un pecado, solo quería observarlo mejor, ¿Qué de malo había en eso?

Cerro el cajón y empezó a jugar con el collar, aunque no lo veía lo conocía a la perfección. ¿Qué otro significado tenía que él lo haya dejado ahí? ¿Qué todo estaba terminado? ¿Qué todo se había acabado? Tal vez o no, no sabía que haría ahora Kakashi, si tan solo hubiera tenido más valor en decírselo y no irse sin avisar. Porque sentía su chacra muy lejos, como si el huyera, como si corriera de ella. ¿Lo sabrían los demás? Sasuke y Naruto tal vez, ¿pero los demás?

Entonces todo estaba acabado, el mismo quien busco tanto tener algo con ella, la dejaba ahí, en otra aldea, sola. Sabiendo que estaba herida, que lo necesitaba. Naruto y Sasuke estaban ahí pero ella había sido muy sincera, había abierto su corazón y él se lo cerraba. No entendía a los hombres. No entendía a Kakashi, no lo entendía.

Sabía que estaba llorando, porque sintió humedecer las vendas y rezaba para que no sea con sangre, sería demasiado vergonzoso. ¿Había hecho mal? ¿En verdad había hecho mal?

\- Estas despierta – la voz la alerto, giro a la dirección y paso saliva

\- ¿Kazekage? – susurro

\- Sí, pero puedes llamarme Gaara – escucho los pasos – lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos

\- No – se acomodó bien – lamento que Ud. Deje de hacer algo por venir

\- Pasaba por aquí – escucho su voz mirando el lugar – el Hokage se fue, ¿se despidió de ti?

\- Entonces Kakashi se había ido, la había dejado. Entonces si estaba cortando los lazos, estaba diciéndole adiós. Paso saliva porque empezó a llorar más.

\- Si – logro decir – paso por aquí

\- ¿En verdad? – escucho una silla - ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- No tiene por qué preguntar Kazekage

\- Gaara – escucho el sonido de la silla – por favor llámame Gaara

\- No está bien – apretó el collar – ya me propase el tocarlo, no debo

\- No te propasaste – escuchó que el dejaba algo en la mesita – diré que fue curiosidad, no me sentí ofendido

\- No todos piensan igual señor

\- Señorita Sol, si me preocupara por lo que todos dicen, no sería el Kazekage, antes solía importarme mucho pero ahora, prefiero solo atender lo que me es importante

\- Entiendo pero la opinión de ciertas personas si importan

\- Sé que tú y el Hokage tienen una relación – giro a verlo – Naruto me lo dijo, por eso no entiendo porque él se ha ido sin ti. ¿Es por mi causa?

\- No señor

\- Gaara – el insistió

\- Yo me porte como una tonta y él también tiene muchas cosas que hacer en la aldea, además no siento que él deba estar aquí

\- ¿Por qué se degrada? Todo aldeano vale mucho para los líderes de cada aldea, lo que acaba de hacer es ponerse en un nivel pequeño, más si él es su pareja, alguien que eligió para acompañarla

\- Lo ofendí – giro su rostro a la ventana para ocultar que empezaba a llorar – él siempre está para mí pero creo que – paso saliva – lo lastime

\- Lo que sucedió esta tarde no tenía ningún sentimiento de ofensa o maldad, nos presentaron, no hubo nada malicioso o algo que le hiciera pensar que lo ofendías,

\- ¿Entonces porque se fue? – seguía en la dirección de la ventana

\- Porque es inseguro tal vez – giro a verlo – no tiene la certeza de que esta en su corazón, duda de si mismo y por eso se alejó, no puedo decir más ya que no se mucho de su relación, solo deseo que no se sienta culpable

\- Lamento envolverlo en esto señor

\- Gaara – volvió a insistir – y yo quise involucrarme porque puedo oler las lágrimas, he vivido por muchos años rodeado de dolor y se cómo huele

\- Lamento eso

\- No te disculpes, si decidió irse es mejor dejarlo, tal vez solo necesite tiempo

\- Claro

\- Cambiando de tema, su Hijo Haki, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Cumplirá doce

\- Lo tuvo muy joven diría pero Naruto ya me explico, es algo difícil de creer dado su aspecto, también me dijo que él es genin y que termino la academia con una calificación impecable

\- Si

\- Déjeme felicitarla por eso, ha sabido criar a un ninja increíble, con un buen entrenamiento será muy capaz, siendo un Uchiha

\- Ud, es el primero que habla bien de un Uchiha, la mayoría solo tiene insultos y palabras fijas

\- Le dije que todos los amigos de Naruto son mi amigos, tampoco me consta que todos los Uchiha sean despiadados, cada quien tiene una historia, no puedo juzgar a nadie, no podría, siento admiración por Sasuke Uchiha, es un gran ninja, no tengo otro sentimiento por él. Por esa razón espero pueda quedarse unos días más después de su recuperación para también luchar en su contra, sería muy interesante. Claro que si no puede, podrá regresar, las puertas de la aldea estarán abiertas

\- Muchas gracias Kazekage

\- Gaara – él se levantó, escucho la silla – enviare su cena, póngase cómoda y descanse

\- Gracias pero no tengo apetito

\- Debe tenerlo, Naruto me dijo que esta baja de peso y noto que es verdad, coma por favor

\- Agradezco sus atenciones

\- Nos vemos señorita Sol

\- Solo Sol por favor, al igual que Ud. Por favor solo mi nombre

\- Lo haré cuando empiece de decirme solo Gaara

\- Está bien – sonrió – Gaara

\- Nos vemos Sol

Escuchó la puerta y después el silencio, el kazekage era muy correcto hasta para hablar, parecía haber sido instruido, porque cada palabra que decía era meditada. Asustaba, tal vez su mirada era imponente, porque la sentía fija en ella. Agradeció tener las vendas, había notado en la tarde unos ojos claros, pero no pudo ver el color, solo rasgos delicados, cabello rojizo y ojeras. Era guapo, sí que lo era, pero no lo había visto del todo, además lucia más joven que Naruto.

Escuchó pasos y después alguien ingreso, deposito la comida y la ayudo con las mantas.

\- ¿Desea que le ayude señorita?

\- No gracias, puedo sola

\- Como desee

Escucho los pasos, busco los cubiertos, estaba tanteando. Suspiro en cansancio y se apoyó en el espaldar, hubiera aceptado la ayuda. Kakashi le ayudo en la mañana, ahora el ya no estaba y tampoco estaría, no hasta que se le pase la molestia, solo tenía que esperarlo, tal vez necesite tiempo.

\- Toma – la voz del mocoso la asusto – no quiero seguir viendo esa expresión de tonta

\- Sasuke – acepto lo que era una cuchara – gracias

\- ¿Puedes sola?

\- Si – busco el plato pero no podía ubicarlo, él le arrancho la cuchara y escucho la silla – no

\- Basta, abre la boca

\- Sakura podría molestarse

\- Ella me envió

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ella me dijo que viniera, que te acompañe un rato, mañana me iré

\- Ya veo – en vez de abrir la boca, se llenó de tristeza – ya te vas

\- Si, o eso planeaba pero como el maldito imbécil de largo

\- No le digas así

\- No te atrevas a defenderlo porque es un hijo de perra por dejarte, largarse sabiendo que estas herida ¿y todo porque?, porque otro hombre se acercó a ti, que maduro es, diablos nos dobla la edad y tiene esos arranques de celos

\- Sasuke, tal vez solo se sintió abrumado

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque tu tocaste el rostro a un hombre, o pretende que nadie se te acerque, que no tengas ningún tipo de contacto con nadie?

\- No lo se

\- Y se larga sin decirlo, importándole poco si puedes pararte, te acaba de enviar al demonio

\- Tal vez no solo necesita tiempo

\- Al diablo con eso Sol, te acaba de enviar al carajo, deberías hacerlo, prefiero mil veces a Gaara que a el

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que dije

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el Kazekage aquí?

Escuchó silencio y después un maldición, se quedaron callados un rato, el olor de la comida seguía en el ambiente.

\- Él se puso celoso de Gaara

\- Imagino que si pero …

\- Gaara te miro diferente y no pudo controlar sus celos, como un chiquillo

\- ¿No me digas que tu si los controlaste?

\- Si lo hice, me comporte a la altura

\- Entonces también te pusiste celoso

\- No

\- Acabas de decir que si

\- Lo que sea pero él se portó peor que Naruto, después decirte esas cosas, si no se iba lo enviaba lejos con mi rinnegan

\- Sasuke, estas siendo duro con el

\- Por mí que se vaya a la mi….

\- Sasuke, estas siendo muy grosero

\- Estoy molesto Sol, no me pidas que sea suave, ahora abre la boca

\- Claro

Dejo que el la alimente, era como una despedida, porque sabía que pasaría un tiempo hasta que se vuelvan a ver. Comió en silencio, pensando en lo que le había dicho Sasuke, que Gaara la había visto diferente, ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿A algo romántico? No lo creía, el kazakage estaba siendo amable, servicial, no sintió nada coqueto o abrumador, solo a alguien que deseaba conocerla. Después de todo ella era una intrusa en su aldea.

\- Le diré a Sakura que te peine, estas espantosa

\- Lo sé no tienes que decirlo – sabía que estaba algo despeinada y Gaara la había visto así – creo que terminamos

\- Aún falta tu postre, parece gelatina

\- Me refiero a Kakashi

\- ¿Cuándo empezaron?

\- Hace poco, bueno fue más de su parte pero creo que se acabo

\- Cualquiera entendería eso, mereces un premio

\- Ayer le dije que, bueno le pedí que se quede conmigo para siempre, le pedí eso y acepto, en señal de mi cariño y amor puedo decir le di el collar de mi madre o abuela, le dije que era todo lo valioso que tenía en un objeto pero, pero

\- ¿te lo regreso?

\- Si – señalo a la derecha – lo dejo en el cajón antes de irse, estaba despierta y escuche que entro, lo dejo ahí y se fue

\- Hijo de perra

\- Sasuke

\- Ni siquiera te dio explicación solo se fue, como se le dice a eso

\- Miedo

\- Idiotez

\- Tal vez si lo ofendí

\- Ya deja de culparte o te golpeare Sol

\- ¿Te atreverías?

\- Si, con tal de no ver esa expresión de tonta, ya te dije que no hiciste nada malo

\- Está bien, sé que es mucho pero ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

\- Si

\- Quédate dos días más por favor – a pesar de tener las vendas sintió la mirada de Sasuke – sé que te traerá problemas con Sakura pero

\- Él se quedara Sol – escuchó la voz de Sakura – no te preocupes, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo Kakashi, lamento haberlos escuchado, si necesitas a Sasuke a tu lado, no me opondré

\- Siento incomodarte Sakura

\- Ya todo está claro entre nosotros – sintió los dedos delicado de Sakura en su cabello – ustedes son amigos, respeto eso, así que me uno a ti en pedirle que se quede dos días más, hasta que puedes ver mejor ¿Qué dices querido?

Escuchó el querido y sonrió, ellos estaban bien y se alegraba, ellos merecían estar bien. Sasuke tenía que demostrar que el valía mucho y tenía mucho por ofrecer.

\- Está bien – suspiro – me quedare dos días más, solo porque ustedes me lo piden

\- Yo también dattebayo

\- Mejor lo pienso

\- Idiota

\- Tarado

\- Ya paren – Sakura hablo

\- Decidamos esto afuera, Kurama necesita entrenamiento

\- Cuando quieras tarado

\- Voy a demostrarte que tú eres el idiota

Escucho como salían y la dejaban sola, después escucho la silla y sintió el aroma de Sakura. Le ofreció el postre y comió en silencio, después estaba de pie en la baño, recibiendo una ducha por las enfermeras, al rato estaba recostada limpia y siendo peinada por Sakura.

\- Deberías dejarlo suelto, se te ve mejor

\- No lo creo, me gusta sujetarlo

\- Esta largo y esas ondas, déjalo así

Sintió que la peinaban y después cambiaban la venda, ahora solo era parche, podía enfocar mejor. La recostaron y cubrieron, apagaron las luces.

\- Haki ya debe estar descansando

\- No, estaba platicando con el Kazekage, sé que vendrá a desearte buenas noches, de mi parte nos vemos

Se despidió de Sakura y tenía razón, Haki apareció y le empezó a platicar del kazekage, de lo bien que le había caído. Platicaron mucho, el algo cansado le dijo que se iría a dormir, que sus compañeros estarían esperando. Ella acepto, le dio un beso y escucho la puerta, suspiro y recordó lo que Sasuke le dijo: _**"Cualquiera entendería eso"**_ entonces Kakashi si había cortado con ella, solo porque no pudo distinguir bien las facciones de Gaara y lo toco. Fue la relación más corta de su vida.

* * *

Sasuke miraba el techo, estaba recostado y tenía al lado a Sakura que también miraba el techo. Estaban en silencio desde que decidieron acostarse, estaban pensando en todo lo ocurrido hoy. Quería asesinar a Kakashi, pero también quería entender porque lo hizo. Era complicado, mucho más que tratar con Naruto.

\- Kakashi nunca me pareció alguien posesivo o celoso, siempre lo vi despreocupado y muy ajeno a todo pero con ella es diferente

\- No sabe cómo manejar sus sentimientos

\- Tal vez porque son nuevos, porque ella los cambia, puede ser que sea la primera vez que se enamora

\- También fue la mía – ella lo miro – tú lo sabes, Sol fue la primera mujer que me dejo pensando, que me intrigaba y fue la primera que logro entrar en mi corazón, después de todo lo pasado puedo decir que he sabido cómo lidiar con eso

\- Tal vez el sienta más que tú, no todos aman igual, él no tiene a nadie-

\- Tampoco lo tenía hace años, solo era yo pero tenía en claro que no podía dejarme dominar

\- Todos vemos la fachada de Kakashi, pero no su interior tal vez está sufriendo mucho

\- Solo él puede saberlo, debemos descansar, debes estar cansada

\- No, ayer si estuve cansada

\- De acuerdo

Se dejó abrazar y aspiro el aroma del cabello de Sakura, tan dulce, tan familiar. Acaricio la suavidad y bajo su única mano hasta la espalda, fue lento al bajar y al subir, sabía que eso conllevaría a más y quería probar si podía manejar esa situación con ella. Porque había pasado mucho desde que la toco, por esos tiempos en que se casaron y tuvo un arranque de ira, ahora era distinto, quería ir suave y saber si podía llegar a desearla de esa manera en que deseaba a Sol.

Ella pareció entender porque lo beso, cerro sus ojos, recibió el beso y después caricias, besaron su cuello y acariciaron su pecho. Hizo que ella suba sobre él, que lo convenza, la acaricio, las piernas descubiertas, el trasero y los pechos. Reconocía ese cuerpo, estaba decidido a atender a su esposa en todo sentido, Sakura se lo merecía.

Poco a poco su ropa fue sobrando y no tardaron en unirse, él estaba sobre ella recibiéndolo. La besaba, la acariciaba, porque el podía darles mucho más de lo que creía, eso le había dicho Sol.

Cuando todo se acabo estaba desnudo con la respiración agitada, Sakura estaba a su lado controlándose, giro a verla y vio algunas lágrimas, tal vez porque era la segunda vez que lo hacían con suavidad, con ternura. La atrajo y la abrazo, era su forma de pedirle perdón por todo lo que hizo, podía sentir menos peso en su corazón, pero aun sentía a Sol, aun la tenía ahí y más ahora que ella estaba sola, sin él.

* * *

Kakashi salto al otro árbol, siguió su rumbo sin descanso, llegaría a la aldea por la tarde, estaba casi matando su cuerpo, porque necesitaba llegar, ducharse y alcoholizarse, tal vez pida unos días, necesitaba eso. Se detuvo y vio el cielo, estaba amaneciendo, no se detendría más.

Tenía que seguir, sin miramientos o arrepentimientos, todo estaba hecho, no tenía porque dar vuelta, aunque su corazón le dolía, lo estaba matando. Cuando por fin llego a la aldea, calculo que serían las tres o cuatro de la tarde, los porteros lo vieron sorprendidos, ingreso y fue directo a la oficina, le dijo mil cosas a Shikamaru, evito todo tipo de interrogatorio, designo tareas y pido tres días libres, porque los necesitaba, llego a su piso, se bañó, se cambió y decidió comer algo.

En la noche estaba en medio de su sala grande, la casa que alguna vez compartió con sus padres, había ido a relajarse a ahí, saco la botella de Sake y empezó a beber. Simplemente quería beber, dejar todo y perder la conciencia.

* * *

Sol miro por la ventana por primera vez, ya podía ver bien, no tan claro pero ya veía. El paisaje era hermoso, aunque todo era arena podía ver flores a los lejos, muchos aldeanos y un oasis de agua a lo lejos. Suspiro y decidió trenzar su cabello, camino lento, tenía todavía la herida de su estómago reciente, ahora ya tenía un túnica bonita, llegaba hasta sus caderas, un pantalón simple y sandalias diferentes.

La túnica era oscura, marrón, su escote no la convencía, le dijeron que era de la hermana del Kazekage, hasta ahora se vino a enterar que Temari era la hermana de Gaara, que tonta fue al no preguntar. Aunque ese escote resaltaba mucho sus pechos, los ocultos con una caseta debajo, tenía mangas largas para evitar broncearse en ese calor del desierto. Para ser invierno el frio era soportable, camino sujetándose de la pared, estaba buscando el lugar donde Haki estaba.

Todo era nuevo, la mayoría de habitaciones tenía puertas oscuras, las paredes eran frías y altas. Llego a una puerta y la abrió, era la salida, vio a algunas personas pasar, camino y trato de guiarse, no conocía nada. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? Vio a un aldeano y se acercó.

\- Perdón, ¿podría decirme donde está la torre del Kazekage o su oficina?

\- ¿Quién es Usted?

\- Soy de Konoha – se le ocurrió

\- La oficina está por allá – señalo – pero tiene que tener un pase, de lo contrario no la dejaran

\- Claro, gracias – le sonrió – el aldeano se puso rojo

Dejo de lado eso y camino, Sakura le advirtió que no lo haga mucho pero la habían dejado sola, ¿qué más podía hacer? Los pasos lentos que daba no la hacían avanzar nada, se sujetó el estómago y dio pasos más largos, el dolor era fuerte así que se arrepintió de haber salido, resignada prefirió regresar. Dio la vuelta y se topó con los ojos verdes molestos de Sakura, sonrió por lo bajo y espero a que ella se acerque.

\- ¿Qué haces caminando Sol? – vio que ella empuñaba la mano

\- Lo siento, estaba sola y buscaba a Haki

\- Tienes que cuidarte, ellos están en el estadio entrenando

\- ¿Haki ya puede?

\- Solo está observando ¿Quieres ir?

\- Por favor

Sakura la ayudo, el paso era lento pero menos doloroso, llegaron al estadio y vio a algunas personas, después un joven alto de facciones gruesas y sonrisa coqueta se les acerco.

\- Sakura, vienes a ver – la miro extrañado - ¿Ella es la Uchiha?

\- Si, se llama Sol – giro a verla – es el hermano del Kazekage

\- Un placer – se paró derecha rápido y maldijo – Sol Ha… Uchiha

\- Un placer, Kankuro a sus órdenes – el recibió su mano – aun esta delicada, debería descansar

\- No me encanta la idea de quedarme en la cama siempre

\- Vengan para que observen, Sasuke y Naruto están dando un buen espectáculo

El Joven la ayudo, olía bien y parecía sonreírle coquetamente, algo nerviosa acepto y subieron las escaleras. Vio a Haki al lado de un joven pelirrojo ¿Era Gaara? Era alto, un poco más que ella. Se acercó y giraron al sentirlos, Haki abrió la boca y corrió a su encuentro.

\- Mamá ¿Qué haces de pie?

\- Me abandonaron, no iba a estar ahí encerrada

\- Pero no puedes caminar

\- Descuida yo estoy aquí – Sakura hablo

\- Entonces ven – Haki la abrazo – yo la llevare

Kankuro aprobó y Haki la abrazo, ya estaba casi de su altura, estaba creciendo mucho. Conforme se acercaba veía más claro al pelirrojo, se sorprendió al verlo, ahora si podía ver bien ese rostro, era increíblemente guapo, piel blanca, ojos verdes profundos, mucho más verdes que los de Sakura. Su cabello era de un rojo intenso y su mirada era penetrante, tenía razón, su mirada era muy intimidante.

\- Buen día Kazekage – trato de realizar una reverencia

\- Buen día – él se acercó – por favor no te muevas mucho, aun estas débil

\- No se preocupe

Le sonrió y el sonrió suavemente, que mirada tenía el joven. Se acercó al mirador y vio como Naruto luchaba contra Sasuke, como esquivaba y como el choque de Kunais creaba chispas. Nunca los había visto luchar así, los dos parecían divertirse, entonces Naruto se encendió de amarillo y sin quererlo ella activo su sharingan, pudo ver a esa bestia que vio aquella vez. Ese zorro que la miro desafiante, instintivamente Naruto giro en su dirección y la vio. Era como si el zorro lo hubiera alertado, ella seguía observando dentro de Naruto, el zorro seguía viéndola, oliéndola.

\- Sol desactiva el sharingan – escucho lejano, pero ella seguía viendo al zorro en su subconsciente

\- Señorita Sol – sintió una mano en su hombro y toda la imagen del zorro se esfumo, giro y vio directo a los ojos al Kazekage

Entonces vio a un niño llorando con un peluche en su mano, a muchas personas gritarle, alejándose, después vio como ese niño usaba arena, como lastimaba a todo quien osaba acercarse. Pero una mano aparecía, una sonrisa y unos ojos azules aparecían para hacerlo sonreír, vio como ese niño crecía, como sonreía y como luchaba, la guerra, vio pedazos, de ese joven gritando, dando órdenes, vio que el luchaba y que…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Sakura se puso en su frente y desactivo el sharingan

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Estabas viendo más a allá – ella se acercó – no debes usar eso

\- Lo siento – sintió cansancio – es que, no sé qué paso

\- Viste dentro de mi – Gaara apareció en su campo de visión – te sentí dentro de mi mente, mis pensamientos

\- Lo lamento en verdad, no sé cómo paso, sé que fue una falta de respeto

\- No te preocupes, yo lo permití

\- En verdad lo siento

\- Dejemos eso – él se acercó – mi hermano, ya lo conoces

\- Si, ya nos presentaron

\- Es una belleza, debo decir

\- Kankuro

\- Vamos – el joven se acercó coquetamente – no pienso disculparme por decir algo obvio, ¿Es soltera?

\- Es mi madre – Haki hablo sin mirarlos – soy celoso

\- Lo siento – Kankuro guiño el ojo – estas muy protegida

\- Disculpa el atrevimiento de Kankuro, suele ser algo atrevido

\- No se preocupe – le sonrió – fue algo gracioso

Siguió observando la lucha, había bajado la intensidad, se dedicó a admirar la habilidad de los dos, se movían rápido y a veces los perdía, podía sentir mucha chacra y Sasuke no tenía que envidiar nada, con una sola mano podía parar a Naruto. Cuando decidieron parar por un momento, sintió que el Kazekage la miraba, como estudiándola.

\- Le queda bien – señalo la ropa

\- Gracias, sé que son de Temari

\- ¿Conoces a mi hermana?

\- Sí, tengo el gusto de conocerla y hablar con ella. Es muy bonita y Shikadai es un amor

\- También conoces a mi sobrino

\- Si – sonrió – juega con Haki, suelo molestarlo, es un niño muy inteligente

\- Ya veo – Gaara la siguió observando – sé que se irán pronto, tal vez pasado mañana

\- Sí, es una pena no poder quedarme más tiempo pero le prometo que volveré

\- Estaré esperando su visita Sol, Haki y ustedes serán bienvenidos

\- Solo debo venir o necesito una orden de Konoha

\- No necesito algún documento, en la puerta sabrán de usted

\- En agosto es el examen chunin y Haki tomara parte

\- El Hokage dejo dicho que no, que él ya era un chunin

\- Lo sé, pero quisiéramos venir a ver ¿Podemos?

\- Claro que sí, pueden venir, habrán muchos aldeanos

\- Gracias – estiro su mano y el la acepto, otra vez sintió algo raro, como si el también escondiera algo, como si alguien más estuviera ahí

Se quedó viendo la mano, su sharingan se quería activar, lo sentía, pero lo soltó, ya no quería ver más. Le sonrió y el parecía haberlo notado, vio que los muchachos subían y Naruto reclamaba ramen. A las horas ya estaba en su cama, viendo la ventana. Mañana Sasuke partiría, ella aun estaría un día más.

* * *

Al amanecer Sasuke entro a su habitación y se despidió, no fue largo. Le hizo prometer que no se disculparía con Kakashi, que dejaría que él lo haga. Que entrenaría duro apenas se recupere, que siempre estarían en contacto, que ella siempre le avisaría cualquier cosa. Sintió tristeza, que se quedaba más sola que nunca.

Después de un abrazo largo y de algunas lágrimas, Sasuke la dejaba. Ese día no comió mucho, estaba pensativa, el Kazekage la visito y platicaron un poco de la arena, de sus costumbres y clases en la academia. Como Temari se había casado y mudado a Konoha tenían un puesto vigente en la academia como maestra.

Él le propuso que si en algún momento ella fuera a dejar Konoha, podría ocupar ese puesto, Naruto le había comentado que ella era maestra y tal vez podría estar ahí. Fue tentador, pero Haki quería ser un ninja, no podía dejar así por así, tampoco por Sasuke, siendo una Uchiha necesitaba su permiso.

Llego el día de su partida y ya podía caminar algo mejor, después de despedidas largas y muchas promesas, Haki se iba triste, al parecer había hecho algunos amigos en la arena. Tenía un papel en la mano que leía, no le pregunto que era. Sus compañeros de equipo leían con él y lo felicitaban.

A las horas estaban sentados descansando, eran una caravana, los guardaespaldas de Kakashi seguían ahí. Naruto leía el documento que tenía Haki y sonreía. Empezó a sentir curiosidad.

\- ¿No van a decirme que es?

\- Es una invitación – Naruto estiro el documento – de la academia ninja de la arena a Haki, por una pasantía de cuatro años para la preparación de jonin

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le están ofreciendo una beca de cuatro años para prepararlo como jonin, eso incluye estudios en medicina y/o Ninjutsu avanzado, está firmado y escrito directamente por Gaara

Sujeto el documento y leyó, reconocían el poder y potencial de Haki, invitándolo a formar parte de la arena, como estudiante de intercambio, todo pagado. Miro a Haki, el sonrió y se puso rojo. Entonces Gaara le estaba ofreciendo esa gran oportunidad a Haki.

\- ¿Qué opinas? – miro a su hijo

\- Voy a pensarlo mamá – el miro el suelo – quiero mucho a Konoha y son cuatro años y tu

\- No te preocupes por mí, es tu futuro mi amor – se acercó – yo iré donde vayas, me esconderé en tu maleta

\- Nechan no has leído todo

Reviso y había unas letras pequeñas, lo reviso y no lo creía. Decía que podría traer a su familia directa con él, lo que significaba que ella podría acompañarlo. Sonrió y agradeció mentalmente a Gaara. Haki le pidió el papel y cuando lo leyó grito de felicidad.

\- Vamos a pensarlo mamá

\- Si mi amor vamos a pensarlo

Retomaron el camino y ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, tal vez era esa una gran oportunidad para empezar, tal vez ese era su camino ninja.

* * *

 **Hola y disculpen mi falta de comunicación para con ustedes, se que soy demasiado fría. En verdad no pensé llegar a este punto en esta historia de ficción, solo tenia planeado 10 capítulos pero que ahora se han vuelto 42, falta muy poco para el final de esta parte. Porque tengo una segunda parte, no se si sera del gusto de todos, pero me conformo con una persona lo lea. Me encanta Kakashi, Sasuke y Gaara, a quien no pensé darle mucha participación pero cuando estaba escribiendo la historia dije ¿Por que no? en si el Solo se incluyo, cosas mías. Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia, se que suele escribir mucho y puede ser tedioso, no puedo reducir mucho los capítulos.**

 **Ha sido casi un año y medio desde que empece a escribir esta historia a raíz de un sueño que tuve, me siento agradecida de tener personas que les guste, muchas gracias por su comentarios, mensajes privados, etc, me siento feliz de saber que lo leen, disculpen si no terminara como Ustedes quisieran pero no quiero alterar mucho la gran historia de Kishimoto sensei, así que hice de todo para no cambiar demasiado la historia.**

 **La segunda parte estará centrada en el arco de Boruto, los personas principales seguirán participando y claro se agregaran algunos, espero les guste la segunda parte y disfruten de estos últimos capítulos.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias, sus comentarios me alegran el día, así sea para maldecirme por hacerlo eso a los personajes. jajajaj besos**


	44. Capitulo 43

**43: Intento fallido**

Kakashi observo el cielo, estaba despejado y sabía que ellos llegarían en cualquier momento, se supone que había pedido tres días libres pero solo le tomo día y medio para despejar su mente y llegar a la conclusión de que Sol era toxica para él y viceversa. Dejaría las cosas por el momento, todo quedaría así, porque siendo sincero no quería hablar de nada y eso lo sabía Shikamaru que había sido tan asertivo de no preguntar nada.

También tuvo que lidiar con los consejeros que estaban ahí, en su oficina esperando que ella regrese y escuche todo el sermón que se supone le tenía que dar por desobedecer la orden directa del Hokage. Solo que no quería hablarle, mucho menos decirle que había sido una tonta. Sabía que Sol no lo tomaría bien, Naruto tampoco, menos Sasuke si es que se le había ocurrido regresar con ellos.

\- Están tardando – la anciana hablo, molestándolo más – nos tiene así desde ayer

\- Debemos entender que está débil, lastimada y hasta algo ciega por el uso de sus…

\- De forma imprudente – ella sentencio – no entiendo cómo es que sigue causándote problemas esa niña, pensé que ya la tenías controlada

\- Sol es…

\- La Uchiha debe recibir un castigo, desobedeció una orden poniendo en riesgo su vida, develando que ahora Konoha tiene más Uchihas en sus tierras, por ende los atacantes podrán preparar un ataque mayor a la aldea, algo parecido a lo que Pain hizo, ella desencadenara algo grande y todo por culpa de su poca prudencia y tu vago control

\- Señora Utatane por favor déjeme solucionar eso con ella

\- Tú no has solucionado nada con ella Kakashi, al contrario le diste mas libertad haciendo lo que quería, entrando y saliendo de la aldea como si tu no fueras nadie, ¿Por qué se reúne tanto con Orochimaru? Es peligrosa

\- No diga eso , ella no haría nada contra la aldea, creo que eso ya quedo claro

\- Sabemos porque la defiendes, estamos muy al pendiente de su relación clandestina

\- No tenemos ese tipo de relación

\- ¿Qué hacías en su piso entonces? ¿Limpiarlo?

\- No tenemos nada, ustedes lo verán

\- Espero eso Kakashi, tu mereces a una ninja de elite, una dama, alguien que te otorgue un nombre, una reputación impecable, no una mocosa loca que no obedece, que te deja en ridículo frente a tus jonin, respondiéndote como se le da la gana, no está a tu altura

\- Utatane-san – suspiro – por favor dejemos que

\- Sexto – el anbu apareció – acaban de llegar, pero Sasuke Uchiha no está con ellos

\- No esta – suspiro en alivio porque no sabría cómo lidiar con el – que solo venga Sol y Haki

\- Está bien

El anbu se retiró y espero, estaba tan nervioso y sentía que iba a desmayarse, giro a ver al Nara que seguía sellando algunos pergaminos, el no había dicho nada, estaba molesto. Su asistente ingreso disculpándose, le entrego unas hojas que pidió y le sonrió.

\- ¿Desea un café?

\- No gracias, redáctalo lo más pronto que puedas

\- Si sexto

Ella salió y en ese momento la vio, en la puerta, sujetando su estómago, Haki ayudándola, Sakura estaba ahí y Naruto también. Parecían que no querían dejarla sola. Qué pena, ellos no entrarían.

\- Sexo – su asistente lo vio

\- Solo Sol y Haki

\- Pero – Sakura entro – Soy su médico, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo de pie

\- Si llego hasta aquí caminando podrá quedarse parada – la anciana apareció haciendo que Sakura se asuste – solo la mocosa y el niño

La voz de la anciana fue tan cortante y despectiva que Naruto trato de intervenir pero Sol lo sujeto, le sonrió y le dijo algo. Haki ingreso sin verlo, estaba mirando el techo y después a la consejera.

\- Buenas tardes – la puerta se cerró cuando Sol hablo – aquí estoy, sé que tardamos dos días más, pero tuve que…

\- Es inaudito – la anciana no lo dejo hablar – tienes el descaro de decir que tardaste dos días más así como si nada, por tu culpa es que ahora nuestra aldea tiene que estar en orden de inamovilidad, te fuiste a exhibir a la boca del lobo vanagloriándote de ser una Uchiha, mostrándote sin pensar en las consecuencias – la anciana grito – ellos pueden volver y destruir la aldea como si nada, buscándote, porque te atreviste a ir y mostrarte

\- Mi hijo estaba en peligro

\- El Hokage te ordeno quedarte, ellos se iban a encargar

\- Dos días después

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso lo encontraste muerto?

Hasta a él le estaba pareciendo dura las palabras de la anciana, pero no podía intervenir, no cuando ella tenía una orden del Daimyo de casi sacar o retener a Sol si era peligrosa para la aldea. Contra el Daimyo no se podía hacer nada, ni siquiera el.

\- Iban a matarlo

\- ¿No estaba el otro Uchiha con ellos?

\- Lastimado

\- Desobedeciste la orden directa del Hokage, es la segunda vez que pasa eso

\- Era mi hijo, no podía dejarlo solo

\- ¿Y qué pasaría si ellos vienen, secuestran a Haki y te piden que acabes con todo Konoha para que lo dejen vivo?

\- Lo haría sin dudarlo

La respuesta lo dejo en shock, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? ¿Sería ella capaz de matar a todos por su hijo? La miro, ella tenía la vista puesta en la anciana, la miraba fijamente, Haki estaba callado, mirando el suelo.

\- No puedo creerlo, acabas de asegurar que destruirías Konoha si eso pasa

\- Lo haría, es mi hijo

\- La vida de este niño no vale más que las de nuestros aldeanos, como te atreves

\- La vida de mi hijo vale mucho más que las suyas – Sol grito – eso siempre será así, si les gusta puedo irme

\- Largarte y ocasionarnos más problemas

\- Al contrario, ellos no vendrán a atacarlos

\- Eres una estúpida – la anciana grito – crees que alejándote evitaras el ataque, ese pensamiento tonto, digno de una mujer sin preparación, de alguien que…

\- Ya basta señora – Sol sujeto a Haki – ya la escuche y no pienso seguir haciéndolo, si van a echarme de aquí háganlo, no crean que me hace feliz volver aquí en donde condenan un acto de amor puro como es rescatar a un hijo

\- Insolente, tienes que ser castigada por lo que hiciste, Kakashi – Sol lo miro

\- De acuerdo a las leyes de Konoha has faltado a tu Hokage dos veces, órdenes directas, como castigo se te retirara del campo, no podrás hacer misiones o portar tu banda ninja por un periodo de veinticuatro meses, tampoco podrás dejar la aldea en ese tiempo, eso conlleva cualquier evento ninja, permanecerás en tu hogar, siendo siempre vigilada por un anbu, no podrás recibir entrenamiento o cualquier tipo de acto que conlleve…

\- ¿Cuándo termine ese tiempo que sigue?

\- ¿Perdón? – ella lo había interrumpido

\- Cuando el plazo de los vienticuatro meses acabe, ¿qué sigue?

\- No me interrumpas – le hablo tan serio que la anciana sonrió – cualquier tipo de acto que conlleve a la lucha, si perteneces a un clan, el líder de este será informado y se procederá con su juicio, si es de ofensa para su línea, el decidirá tu permanencia y/o castigo que estará separado de este, si el líder de tu clan decide que sea por más tiempo el castigo, entonces yo como Hokage solo debo aceptar.

Espero que ella diga algo pero no lo hizo, sonrió y beso la cabeza de Haki, él le sonrió y se miraron. ¿Porque estaba tan feliz? Siguió leyendo su discurso, en donde le prohibían varias cosas, entre esas, ingresar a la torre Hokage, pedir cualquier tipo de documentación y hasta solicitar una cita con él. Cuando acabo vio a Sol suspirar y abrazar más a Haki, lo siguiente que iba a decir era lo peor y sabía que ella no dejaría que eso pase.

\- Otro punto – suspiro – se te tiene que revisar la mente, sabemos que estuviste en el sonido y Orochimaru es amigo tuyo, tenemos que verificar que no esconden nada peligroso para la aldea

Ella abrió los ojos y después miro el suelo, parecía nerviosa, demasiado. ¿Qué escondían? Ella lo miro y el trato de descifrar que demonios pasaba.

\- No pueden hacer eso, es mi intimidad

\- Tu intimidad es de conocimiento público niña, ya sabemos que ustedes están entendiéndose

\- No es así – Sol miro a la anciana – entre el Hokage y yo no hay y no hubo nada, solo un mal entendido

\- ¿Mal entendido? – la anciana pregunto

\- Si, solo fue eso

\- Si es así, entonces Kakashi ya tienes tu respuesta, como te lo dije, debes buscar a una mujer que este a tu altura y no como ella, claro ejemplo de vulgaridad y baja clase

\- No – Sol sujeto a Haki, vio que le dijo algo al odio y el niño asintió

\- ¿Qué decías niño?

\- Disculpe señora – Haki hablo bajo

\- Bien, entonces que la revisen

\- Si alguien me toca destruiré toda la aldea – amenazo

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Es mi intimidad, nadie debe ver eso, no pueden hacerlo

\- Ella tiene razón – Shikamaru sorprendió a todos hablando – según revise aquí – señalo un pergamino – tienen que tener la autorización de su líder de clan para hacerlo, caso contrario él podría decidir qué hacer con las personas que osaron violentar la mente de uno de sus miembros

Shikamaru los miro y le entrego el pergamino, entonces el no había estado solo sellando pergaminos, había estado buscando algún apoyo para Sol. Claro eran amigos, él estaba de su lado.

\- Sasuke no está aquí, esperemos que regrese y de su opinión

\- Lo haremos sin el

\- Es una regla consejera, no podemos romperla, viene de muchas generaciones

\- De acuerdo, esperaremos a que regrese el uchiha, por mientras que se cumpla lo que dijo el Hokage

La anciana salió azotando la puerta, vio como Haki miraba con preocupación a Sol. Ahora tenía que hablar con ella, se sentía tan mal, tan miserable porque ella parecía palidecer y sujetar más su estómago.

\- Haki – él lo miro – a partir de ahora eres un chunin, por tu acto de valor ante el ataque, esperaras a recuperarte para retomar tus misiones, claro está que otro jonin se encargara de tu equipo, como ya escuchaste tu madre tiene prohibido salir de este lugar, así que en agosto tendrás que ir solo a los exámenes chunin para presentarte y

\- No iré – Haki se atrevió a interrumpirlo – sin mi madre no iré, cuando su castigo termine iré directamente a ver al Kazekage y decirle…

\- Haki no puedes mandarte solo, necesitas una orden o invitación

\- La tengo – otra vez él lo interrumpió – tengo una beca completa para el programa de intercambio ninja, por un periodo de cuatro años, el cual pienso aceptar, puedo llevar a mi madre pero debido a su injusto castigo, esperaremos hasta que termine para irnos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le hare llegar el pergamino, Naruto lo tiene, el kazekage lo redacto, ¿Es todo sexto?

Nada le dolió más que la mirada fría de Haki, el saber que después de esos meses ellos se irían cuatro años lo había desequilibrado, lo había dejado en shock.

\- Mi madre necesita descansar, no puede permanecer mucho tiempo en pie, si es todo nos retiramos

\- ¿En verdad piensas aceptar la pasantía?

\- Si – Haki miro a su madre – en la arena nos esperan, ahí nos reconocieron

\- ¿dejarías Konoha?

\- Si – el no dudaba – le debo mucho a Konoha y sé que nunca podre pagarles eso, pero también quiero crecer, probar y como veo el desprecio a mi madre, es mejor llevármela

\- Nadie la desprecia –

\- Lo hacen, no es algo que un niño de once años pase por alto, ahora si no hay nada mas

\- Quiero hablar con tu madre

\- Esta indispuesta

\- Está bien – Sol miro a Haki – déjame amor, tengo que dejar en claro algunas cosas

\- ¿está segura mamá?

\- Si amor

\- Está bien, estaré afuera

Haki salió y Shikamaru también, el Nara le toco el hombro a Sol y ella le regalo una sonrisa tierna. Se quedaron solos y ella lo miro, vio mucha decepción y cansancio en sus ojos.

\- Sol, lamento todo eso, sé que fue duro pero como el Hokage no…

\- No te preocupes, sabía que recibiría un castigo – sonrió – por otro lado, espero no verlo por mi piso, aunque dudo que lo haga, de todas formas, por favor manténgase alejado, como dijo mi hijo, después de esos meses me iré con él a la arena para acompañarlo

\- Sol…

\- Es todo sexto, en verdad disculpe mis ofensas, gracias por su gentil apoyo

\- Sol – se levantó – tengo que explicarte por qué me…

\- No me importa – ella lo corto – sus problemas existenciales o lo que sea, no me interesan, solo – ella mordió su labio – abrí mi corazón, lo abrí y me dejo, sé que soy problemática, pero merecía saber porque, ahora eso ya no tiene caso, ahora solo quiero cerrarlo todo, cumplir mi castigo e irme

\- Sol

\- Es todo – la vio realizar una reverencia corta – hasta que nos volvamos a ver

\- Sol

No pudo decir más, ella salió lento. La puerta se cerró y cayó sentado a su silla. ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Se preguntó, se quedó pensando, no supo por cuanto tiempo. El Nara no regresaba y tampoco quería que lo haga. Estaba en blanco, estaba como siempre, solo.

* * *

Sol bajo las escaleras despacio, tenía los ojos brillosos y quería llorar, habían sido demasiado duros con ella. Pero resistió porque sería vergonzoso y Haki podía ponerse mal. Sentir el brazo de Naruto le hacía sentir bien, la voz de Sakura también.

Llegaron a su piso y vio que estaba algo empolvorado, si se ponía a limpiar no podría mejorar, escucho que Naruto creaba muchas copias las cuales se pusieron a limpiar. Agradeció el gesto, horas después estaban platicando sobre el castigo impuesto, ellos no estaban de acuerdo, querían hablar con Kakashi, pero les pidió que no lo hagan, que sería contraproducente, que no tenía caso.

Ella asumiría su culpa, tenía que hacerlo. Sakura y Naruto se fueron cuando la creyeron dormirse, se levantó y reviso a Haki, el dormía abrigado y tranquilo. Se fue a su ventana y suspiro, serían los veinticuatro meses más largos de su vida. Además no iría a los exámenes chunin, no podría ir y visitar el jardín especial que tenía el kazekage.

Quería agradecerle ese gesto tan lindo que tuvo para con su hijo, ofrecerle tal cosa sin cobrar nada. Era mucho, demasiado. Tenía que agradecerle, pero pasaría dos años antes que eso pase.

Se fue a descansar y pensó en Kakashi, no la había defendido, no había dicho nada. Además sabía que no podía, los consejeros tenían todas las de ganar ahí. Cerro los ojos y el sueño la golpeo, ahora le quedaba un proceso largo de mejoras.

El tiempo paso lento, conforme los meses pasaban empezaba a entrenar, en su casa. Todo era escondido, su cuerpo recuperaba forma, comía mejor, estaba ganado peso pero no demasiado, Haki seguía con misiones y solía pasar tiempo en la casa de Shikamaru.

Hinata estaba esperando otro bebe, en julio le envió un mensaje a Sauske por su cumpleaños, aunque la respuesta llego después de tres días, agradeció el gesto. No le comento nada del castigo a Sasuke, sabía que Kakashi se lo había dicho, para que hacer el problema más grande.

Llegado setiembre decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta para Haki por sus doce años, aunque fue algo pequeño muchas personas fueron, entre ellas algunos maestros de la academia, su hijo se sintió especial, más cuando Naruto le dedico palabras hermosas.

Cuando todo se había acabado, estaba recogiendo algunas cosas, Haki se había dormido del cansancio. Cuatro días antes Kakashi había cumplido años también y no lo vio, en si no lo veía desde su castigo. Vivian en la misma aldea pero no se cruzaban, le parecía mejor, no sería conveniente.

El primer año de castigo de acababa y ella empezaba a contar los días otra vez, estaban entrando a otro año, Naruto había sido padre de una niña, la cual fue llamada Himawari. Era hermosa, tenía el cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

En ese tiempo había compartido mucho con Hinata, casi la había ayudado en el parto, lo cual le hizo pensar en el hijo de Orochimaru, ¿Cómo estaría? No tenía ningún tipo de contacto con él, nada que le indique si todo iba bien.

Sasuke regreso a la aldea a mediados de año, solo para informar y verla. Peleo mucho con los consejeros prohibiendo que le revisen la mente, gano como era de esperarse y se fue ese mismo día. Supo que visito a Sarada, a quien no veía mucho, porque el barrio Uchiha estaba algo alejado y no podía salir.

Sakura la traía pero como tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital a veces era imposible, el segundo año acabo, ella suspiro al marcar el calendario. Su castigo había terminado, ese mismo día ya no vio a los anbus y suspiro en alegría. Salió algo dudosa pero sonrió al sentirse libre al fin.

Boruto cumplía cinco años y era muy travieso, juguetón y demasiado loco. Pero era un encanto, tierno y súper amigable. Por otro lado Haki ya la había pasado en altura, con catorce años ya media un metro setenta y sabía que seguiría creciendo. Estaba todo un galán, más serio y tenía el cabello largo, le dijo que cuando sea nombrado jonin se lo cortaría al estilo de Naruto.

Aun no sabían la fecha en que irían a la Arena, todavía lo estaban decidiendo, Haki tenía muchas misiones acumuladas y también estaba estudiando taijutsu especial con Lee. Cuando regreso del mercado cercano casi tira la bolsa, vio a Kakashi de pie en su puerta, esperándola.

\- Sexto – dijo sacando la llave

\- Olvida las formalidades Sol – el sonrió – luces bien

Obvio el comentario y dejo la bolsa, no tenía nada sexy encina, una camiseta de mangas largas, un pantalón suelto y el cabello recogido. Nada que la haga ver bien.

\- Veo que has estado entrenando a pesar de la prohibición

\- No salí

\- Lo se

\- ¿A qué se debe su visita sexto? – empezó a ponerse nerviosa

\- Tenemos que hablar, no deseo esperar más tiempo

\- Creo que todo quedo claro aquella vez

\- Sol he esperado dos años para hablarte, por favor

\- Te escucho

\- Debemos entrar

\- No aquí afuera, no quiero que los consejeros

\- Al diablo con ellos, entremos

Suspiro y lo hizo pasar, el miro todo, ya que había cambiado ciertas cosas, ahora aprecia otro lugar. Él se sentó en el mueble y la quedo viendo. Ella se sentó frente a él y espero.

\- Aquella vez me sentí realmente abrumado, fui demasiado celoso y tuve un colapso mental, creí que alejándome todo mejoraría, sé que no fue la forma, no me despedí y tampoco te dije nada, necesito que me perdones, sé que hice algo tonto, que debió dolerte y no tenía las agallas para explicarte

\- Me sentí rechazada

\- Lo se Sol pero ahora sé que lo que siento por ti es real, sé que puedo manejar mejor mis celos, sé que será difícil pero quiero pedirte otra oportunidad

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que volvamos y…

\- Los consejeros no lo aprobarían, escuchaste lo que dijeron y no pienso cambiar nada de lo que dije

\- Lo se Sol, pronto dejare de ser Hokage, Naruto está terminando su preparación, podemos irnos, pienso alejarme algo de Konoha, hay muchos distritos y

\- Haki tiene una pasantía en la Arena y no pienso decirle que no, iré con el

\- Te seguiré

\- Kakashi – se levantó – nos iremos dentro de poco, no puedes dejar la aldea aun eres el Hokage

\- Podemos aplazar lo de Haki

\- No eso no, Haki no merece eso

\- Sol, estarás lejos cuatro años, entiéndeme

\- ¿Confiaras en mí?

\- Si

\- Entonces que sea la última prueba Kakashi, si al regresar sigues sintiendo eso entonces nos casaremos

\- Está bien Sol, aunque no me gusta que vayas sola

\- ¿Cuándo Naruto tomara el cargo?

\- Aún le falta

\- ¿Cuánto?

\- Años, no tantos

\- ¿Lo ves? Haki necesita esa pasantía, él lo desea mucho, no puedo quitarle eso, quiero ir con el

\- De acuerdo Sol, entonces esperare a que vuelvan

\- Kakashi quiero darte esa oportunidad, lo mereces, tú nunca fuiste malo conmigo, sé que todo es a causa de mi comportamiento por eso…. Creo que mereces esto

\- Gracias

Él se acercó y se bajó la máscara, estaba por besarla pero prefirió esperar, se alejó un poco y sonrió. Las cosas no eran así tan fáciles, sabía que la quería y que ella sentía algo por el pero aún tenía esa molestia de cuando la dejo. La ayudo con la comida, se quedaría a cenar y esperar a Haki pero algo sonó. Él le mostro el nuevo comunicador, era una copia exacta de su móvil, la nueva copia de un invento, el miro el aparato y lo ignoro.

Después volvió a sonar y suspiro, lo vio revisar y otra vez lo guardo. Le parecía raro, ¿si él era el Hokage porque ignorar las llamadas?

\- Deberías contestar – ella terminó de lavar los utensilios – debe ser Shikamaru

\- No, es… - el chisto – es de interpretación, necesitan hablar conmigo

Otra vez sonó y el molesto respondió, lo escucho decir que no podía, que no insistan y cortaba. Estaba por abrazarlo para que el ambiente no sea tan tenso pero otra vez sonó. Esta vez él fue muy cortante.

\- Te dije que estoy ocupado, mañana hablaremos – escucho silencio – mañana

Y volvió a cortar, le pareció extraño. Un rato después y el móvil volvía a sonar, él se disculpó y dijo que mañana se verían, ahí hablarían con Haki. Ella entendió y él le dio un beso con la máscara, lo sintió extraño, como nervioso.

Obvio el detalle y medito, estaban regresando, a Sasuke no le gustaría la idea, estaba segura que le gritaría. Hasta podría golpearla por atreverse.

Haki llego y prefirió no decirle nada, cenaron y después estaba mirando la ventana, suspirando. Pensando en si estaba bien que hayan regresado.

* * *

Kakashi tiraba el comunicador a su cama, sonaba por tercera vez y estaba hartándose. Ya eran dos semanas desde que Sol le dio otra oportunidad, dos semanas y no había podido verla.

Tenía tantos papeles y tenía otra pequeño problema creciendo, se sentó y empezó a preparar algo en su mente, porque era una situación nueva, algo que no podía manejar.

En todo el tiempo en que Sol estuvo castigada estuvo meditando que hacer, como disculparse y orando para que ella no deje de quererlo. Sabía que era arriesgado pero hizo de todo para no ir a buscarla antes, tenía que respetar el trato, ahora Sol estaba como nueva, hermosa, había recuperado su figura.

Era la Sol que conoció, esa mujer de la que se enamoró. Y ella le había dado la oportunidad, se había alegrado, estaba feliz que dejo de tomarle importancia al nuevo problema que tenía ahora.

Ese problema tenía nombre, tenía un apellido y era la culpable que ese móvil suene tanto. Ella su asistente, la mujer que en algún momento toco, que por pura curiosidad dejo que entrara en el terreno peligroso, de una amistad a una amante.

Porque en ciertas ocasiones había buscado consuelo en ella, había buscado a Sol en ella. Había cometido un error muy grave, porque ahora no podía quitársela de encima, no podía solo decirle que ya no estaría con ella. Aunque desde el principio le había planteado que estaba enamorado de Sol y que no cambiaría de idea. Ella lo entendió pero aun así le dio consuelo, compartieron su cama muchas noches, la misma cama en la que ahora estaba sentado.

¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo decirle que Sol lo había perdonado y le daba otra oportunidad? Seria sencillo decirle eso pero temía lastimarla, temía además que ella le diga a Sol, porque se sentía como un traidor a pesar de no haber tenido la relación en ese tiempo.

Su asistente había sido muy discreta aunque nada escapaba de los ojos del Nara y de Sakura, que la miraban raro, en cierta forma sabían que ahí pasaba algo y si no le dijeron a Sol era porque ellos no estaban juntos pero ahora, ahora habían regresado y no podía seguir viéndola. Tenía que decirle pero no sabía cómo, el móvil volvió a sonar, ni miro, lo respondió de mala gana.

\- Si vuelves a llamar te juro que mañana no dejare que en…

\- ¿Kakashi? – la voz de Sol lo dejo helado, miro la pantalla y vio un numero largo diferente

\- ¿Sol? – maldijo internamente

\- Si, disculpa, creo que estabas discutiendo con alguien

\- Si – disimulo – era … era – no sabía que decir

\- Un ninja supongo

\- Si algo ajeno a los anbu – hablaba sin sentido - ¿Qué sucede cariño? – desvió la pregunta

\- Quería saber si hoy podrás venir a cenar, Haki salió de misión y estaré sola

Automáticamente su cuerpo reacciono, extrañaba tocarla, besarla y hacerla suya. Iba a decir que si pero necesitaba hablar con su asistente, no podía.

\- Sera muy difícil Sol, tengo una reunión dentro de poco

\- Que lastima

\- Lo se cariño – se sentó en la cama – aún tengo mucho papeleo

\- ¿Deseas que vaya? – sintió coquetería

\- No quiero que te desveles

\- Lo haría por ti

\- No cariño, mañana te veo temprano, puedes venir a la torre y ahí podemos hablar

\- Está bien no quiero molestarte, sé que estas ocupado

\- Gracias por entenderme y darme la oportunidad aunque creo estar estropeándolo

\- No Kakashi, debo entenderte, ahora termina tu trabajo y descansa, te envió besos

\- Igual amor

La comunicación se cortó y se recostó, le había mentido, había osado mentirle. Estaba empezando mal, así no debería ser. Ella lo estaba llamando, estaba invitándolo a dormir pero él estaba rechazando la idea porque tenía que dejar en claro la situación con su asistente. Se levantó y busco el número, espero dos timbres y ella respondió.

\- ¿Ahora si me atenderás? – ella le grito

\- No me grites, estaba ocupado

\- ¿Con ella?

\- Eso no debe importante Aoi

\- Claro que me importa, lo que tenemos…

\- No tenemos nada, ¿En que habíamos quedado?

\- Está bien, nunca fue algo serio Kakashi pero han sido dos años, nos hemos acostado casi por dos años y no me agrada la idea de que ahora que esa mujer te habla ya tú me dejes como si nada

\- Se llama Sol

\- Lo sé, no es justo

\- Lo se Aoi pero tu sabias que ella era mi novia, si cortamos fue por mi culpa y sabes que la amo

\- Pero no es justo

\- Lo sé pero no puedo hacer nada, ella me ha dado una oportunidad y no pienso perder

\- No me consultaste sobre eso

\- Lo sabias desde el principio

\- No es justo

\- Aoi

\- Te estaré esperando donde siempre, dímelo de frente, si no vienes le diré todo, inclusive que ayer tuvimos sexo en la oficina

\- Aoi – le grito

\- Iré ahora a su piso, lo hare, un escándalo, que la engañas conmigo, solo tienes diez minutos

Se cortó y maldijo, eso se le estaba escapando de las manos, se alisto y salió. Fue muy precavido, no querían que lo vean, no era prudente. Llego al lugar y ella estaba ahí, esperándolo. Se acercó y ella estaba furiosa, eso se tenía que acabar.

\- Aoi – ella lo seguía mirando – lamento que esto sea así

\- No es justo, te he dado mi vida en dos años, dos años Kakashi

\- Lo se

\- Te he cuidado y he trabajado duro para poder siquiera tener tu atención y me dejas así como si nada por esa mujer que no te ama

\- No digas eso

\- Es la verdad, como puedes seguir amándola cuando dijo que mataría a todos con tal de defender a su hijo

\- Lo haría cualquier madre

\- Estas equivocado, estas excusándola

\- No vine a hablar de ella, vine dejar claro todo

\- Me enamore de ti, en estos dos años, veo que tu no, que solo me usaste

\- Creo que cuando esto empezó, fuimos los dos los que pusimos las reglas, nada de amor, nada de lios, solo era algo pasajero

\- Lo sé pero me enamore, y no pienso perderte así nada más, no cuando luche dos años por ti

\- Aoi yo la amo, la puedo volver a tener y quiero tenerla

\- No Kakashi, a mí no harás esto, estábamos planeando tener un hijo

\- Fue solo un comentario

\- Ella no te lo dará, tú mismo me lo dijiste, ella no quiere, yo sí, estoy dispuesta

\- Aoi entiéndeme

\- Entiéndeme también, no es justo que me hagas esto

\- Te pido perdón, lo siento pero aun la amo y sé que puedo vivir con ella, Aoi por favor

\- Entonces me tendré que marchar, alejarme como si apestara

\- Puedes seguir trabajando

\- Y ver cómo eres feliz al lado de esa mujer, como ella te visita y tienen sexo en la misma silla donde nosotros

\- Ya basta Aoi, por favor, dejemos esto claro, la amo y no quiero perderle otra vez

\- Yo no te quiero perder

\- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento

Vio como ella se iba corriendo, se sintió miserable, se sintió sucio. Regreso a su piso y suspiro, nada salió bien, ahora no sabía que haría Aoi, enviaría un anbu a seguirla y no dejar que se acerque a Sol. Se recostó y trato de dormir, pero sentía que nada estaba bien.

* * *

Sol miro el taper de comida, lucia bien. Era el desayuno, pasaría por la torre Hokage, si el no podía venir, ella iría a verlo. No tenía nada de malo, además ella era su novia por decirlo así. Se alisto y salió, tenía el cabello trenzado y usaba las mismas ropas sueltas, miro su reloj y vio las nueve, ya debería estar ahí.

Camino tranquila, saludo a algunos aldeanos, llego a la torre y le dieron el pase, subió las escaleras y llego al espacio donde estaba la asistente de Kakashi, se acercó para saludar y que la anuncien.

\- Buenos días señorita – Aoi la miro – podría avisarle al sexto que vine a verlo

\- Está ocupado – ella parecía molesta – regrese más tarde – ella regreso a seguir escribiendo

\- ¿Estas enfadada Aoi? – la muchacha volvió verla – si Kakashi te llena de trabajo puedo hablar con el

\- No es así señora – seguía a la defensiva – estoy ocupada

\- Claro, disculpa, pareces molesta, voy a esperarlo

\- Está ocupado, le recomiendo irse

\- Me quedare

\- Como quiera

No cabía duda, ella estaba enfadada. ¿Habría pasado algo? Dejo la idea, espero alrededor de quince minutos, pero la muchacha ni siquiera la anunciaba, iba a decir que lo había olvidado pero la puerta se abrió, vio salir a Kakashi con unos papeles.

\- Séllalos por favor

\- Déjelos ahí – Aoi le respondió de mala gana, Kakashi seguía sin percatarse que estaba ahí

\- Aoi mírame – la muchacha seguía viendo abajo – sé que…

\- ¿Sucede algo? – no dejo que termine, Kakashi giro a verla

\- ¿Sol? No sabía que estabas aquí

\- Acabo de llegar, me dijeron que estas ocupado, decidí esperar un rato, solo vine a dejarte esto – señalo el taper – nos vemos más tarde

\- Pasa por favor – el sonrió y la jalo – necesitaba verte

\- Está bien, permiso – le dijo a la muchacha que se secaba las lágrimas - ¿Qué….

El la hizo pasar y cerró, estaba solo y no tenía muchas hojas como antes, Shikamaru tampoco estaba, le parecía raro.

\- ¿Qué le sucede?

\- No lo sé, creo que tuvo un problema

\- Está a la defensiva, pensé que el lio era conmigo

\- Me hubieras avisado que venias

\- Tú mismo lo dijiste ayer

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, lo olvidaste, la edad está afectándote

\- Puede ser

Él se acercó y se bajó la máscara, la beso delicadamente, era su primer beso desde que retomaron, fue suave y a la vez venia cargado con algo. Rodeo su cuello y decidió disfrutar de eso, estaba por apegarse más a él cuándo la puerta se abrió y la muchacha ingreso, se quedó viéndolos, no se disculpó por entrar así no más, camino hasta el escritorio y dejo unas hojas.

\- Necesito su firma sexto – Kakashi se alejó, se subió la máscara y lucia extraño

\- Claro – el empezó a firmar

No paso por alto la mirada que le daba la muchacha, su sexto sentido se activó y pudo deducir que entre ellos pasaba algo, había o hubo porque ella lo miraba con odio, con deseos de llorar y el cómo advirtiéndole. Una alarma se instaló en su cabeza, un letrero de "Ella esta con el" empezó a brillar, no podía ser, ellos no podían tener algo, el no sería capaz. Tal vez ellos hayan estado juntos, tal vez tuvieron algo pero ya no, por eso ella estaba así, y el la miraba como diciéndole que no diga nada.

¿Pero si ya habían terminado porque tendría miedo que ella diga algo? A no ser que aun estén entendiéndose, lo cual activaba más su alarma. Fue un momento tenso en el cual el firmaba y ella estaba observándolo. Cuando ella salía la miro de pies a cabeza y ya no le quedo duda, ahí había pasado algo.

¿Sería prudente decirle? Giro y vio como Kakahsi suspiraba cuando la puerta se cerraba, esperaría a que él hable, quería saber que le decía.

\- Aoi es un caso especial – empezó –parece que tuvo problemas y está demasiado molesta hoy, suele tener mejor carácter

Estaba desviando el tema, él estaba intentado engañarla, ¿Es en serio? Se preguntó mentalmente, el intentaba desviar las cosas, ¿Por qué razón? Porque ahí había algo más.

\- Parece que fue un problema grave - le siguió el juego – espero lo solucione

\- Espero que sí, no es nada agradable cuando se pone así

\- ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

\- Con Naruto en preparación – él estaba más tranquilo – él lo guía en los números

\- Ya veo – se levantó, quería salir – te dejo, debes tener mucho trabajo

\- Quédate un rato más, ven – el estiro su mano

Dudando se acercó y acepto el abrazo, él tenía su cabeza en su estómago. Acaricio la cabellera plateada, ¿Sería mejor decirle que se había dado cuenta? ¿Era mejor dejarlo pasar? Porque ya estaban juntos, ellos no deberían tener nada o ¿sí? La idea empezaba a golpearle la cabeza, tenía que descubrirlo.

\- ¿Hoy vendrás?

\- Si hoy si, no tengo nada pendiente en la noche, además quiero hacerte mía

Sonrió y se despidió, el salió con ella diciéndole que tenía que hablar con Aoi, cuando salieron la muchacha tenía los ojos rojos y seguía molesta. Él se despidió y entro con ella, era ahora o nunca, tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

Uso su chacra y se escondió en la oficina contigua, agradeció que nadie la estuviera viendo, realizo los sellos de un jutsu que Orochimaru le enseño y algo parecido a un espejo apareció, lo movió y busco la posición en que estaban. Los vio estaban hablando, se concentró y pudo escuchar lo que se decía.

\- No es justo Kakashi

\- Aoi entiéndeme por favor no puedo

\- ¿Que podrías temer? Ella no tiene por qué enterarse

\- No la creas tonta, ella ya debe haberse dado cuenta que pasa algo

\- No lo creo, sé que mentiste bien

\- No quiero hacerlo, ella no lo merece

\- Entonces porque solo hace dos días lo hicimos aquí, en esa misma silla donde estas sentado

Sol dio un salto de la sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba, que Kakashi le haya sido infiel. Trato de no perder la concentración, porque quería saber que decía el, tal vez solo sea una mentira.

\- Lo que sucedió aquí, no tiene por qué salir, fue un error

\- ¿Un error de más de dos años?

\- Es diferente, tu sabias lo que sentía

\- No es justo, te di dos años de mi vida, estábamos planeando tener hijos, ella no te los dará, eso me dijiste, ¿porque regresar con ella entonces?

¿Qué? Se gritó, ¿él le había comentado eso a ella? ¿Eso tan personal? Tan de ella, el había dicho como si no le importara romper su confianza.

\- La amo, siempre lo hice y sé que la amare, no puedo luchar contra eso

\- No me puedes hacer eso

\- Se acabó Aoi, déjame estoy ocupado

\- Hablaremos más tarde

Entonces él se quedó solo y maldijo, lo vio mirar la ventana. Desactivo el jutsu y se quedó tonta, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Cómo es que paso? Hace más de quince días ellos habían decidido retomar y solo hace dos días ellos habían tenido relaciones, es decir, la engañaba con ella.

Nadie sabía que habían retomado, no quedaron en decirlo, ni Haki lo sabía. Él estaba envuelto en un lio, él estaba intentando alejar a la chica y ella se negaba. Entonces eso era lo que lo tenía tan preocupado, eso era lo que lo hacía lucir extraño. Kakashi estaba pasando por una etapa turbia, en donde las cosas se salían de control.

Decepcionada suspiro y busco como salir sin ser vista, se transformó y salió, ahora era un anbu. Pasó por el escritorio de Aoi y estaba secando su rostro con un pañuelo.

La miro de reojo y salió, alejada se volvió a transformar y siguió su camino, esa muchacha no merecía eso, no merecía haber sido usada por él, no de esa manera.

Era cruel, era inhumano. Llego a su piso y observo todo, un silencio y un dolor se posó en todo el ambiente. Le había dolido, ella no busco nada en ese tiempo, se encargó de respetar todo y decidió volver con el dándole la oportunidad de empezar, dándose la oportunidad también. Pero no resulto, Kakashi estaba siendo afectado por sus decisiones pasadas, estaba teniendo problemas que involucraban a otras personas.

" _ **Te di dos años de mi vida"**_ le había gritado Aoi, entonces en todo ese tiempo que ella cumplía con su castigo el buscaba amor en otros brazos, el trataba de salir adelante ¿Y ella? Se mantenía encerrada en su piso, pensando en si él estaba bien.

No era justo para esa muchacha, no era justo para ella. El sentía que ella se había dado cuenta, que no era tonta y era verdad, ¿qué mujer no se daría cuenta? Toco su pecho, sintió ese vacío. Mordió su labio y evito ponerse a llorar, porque al parecer nada era para ella. Otra vez la anciana estaba en Konoha, Kakashi hacia eso, ¿Qué diablos ganaba quedándose?

La única opción que tenía era irse a la arena, acompañar a Haki en esa aventura, cerrar un ciclo con Konoha.

Se quedó meditando su decisión casi todo el día, ni siquiera almorzó. Llegada la noche ya tenía una decisión tomada, ya había enviado un mensaje a Haki diciéndole que dentro de dos días partirían a la arena, estaba empacando mucha ropa, porque serian cuatro años lejos.

Tal vez era el tiempo que necesitaba para liberarse de todo, para limpiar su corazón y aprender. Su equipaje estaba listo, faltaba el de Haki, el mismo lo haría. Mañana se dedicaría a despedirse de los demás, cuando este en la arena le diría Sauske que decisión había tomado pero jamás diría lo que paso con Kakashi, él tenía una reputación que mantener.

Pensando en él, era mejor hablar ahora y no mañana, hoy mismo tendría que cerrar eso. Pero no ahí, no en su piso. Salió y fue por otro camino, tenía que decírselo, decirle que ya sabía y que era mejor alejarse. Llego a la torre y no había mucha seguridad, entro escondida y llego al puesto de Aoi. No estaba, camino a la otra oficina y tampoco estaba, aprovecho para volver a ver, tal vez estén hablando.

Realizo el jkutsu y ahí los vio, el apoyado en el escritorio, ella muy pegada a él. Parecían estar platicando ¿Pegados? Se concentró en escuchar.

\- No por favor

\- Aoi ya te lo dije, hoy se acaba todo, ella no debe ser engañada

\- No sabrá, prometo ser cautelosa

\- Ya se dio cuenta, estoy seguro

\- Puedo disuadirla, puedo hablare y

\- No Aoi

\- Kakashi no acabes con algo que empezó hace dos años, nos necesitábamos ¿cómo puedes acabarlo así de fácil?

\- Yo la amo ella no merece eso

\- Por eso quedara como un secreto, déjame demostrarte que te amo y podremos ser felices, ella ni siquiera te ama, no quiere hijos, yo sí, yo si

El trato de alejarla pero ella se pegó, se sujetó de su cuello y empezó a besarlo sobre la máscara, el parecía huir pero ella insistía, después el parecía apoyarse en el escritorio y ella se sentó sobre él, abriéndose la blusa. Sol empezó a temblar, Kakashi ya no la alejaba, al contrario empezaba a ceder, a acariciar su trasero sobre la falda larga que tenía.

\- Hazme tuya, por favor

\- Tenemos que detenernos

\- No

La muchacha empezó a desabrochar su chaleco, él se dejaba, era doloroso verlo, él estaba cediendo. Él estaba cayendo a la tentación, ¿Y así pretendía ir a su casa? ¿Así pretendía hacerla suya? Vio como el daba la vuelta con ella en brazos, como casi la recostaba en su escritorio y empezaba a moverse simulando el acto sexual, aún seguía con la máscara, ya no tenía el chaleco, estaba levantándole la falda.

Deshizo el jutsu, no podía seguir viendo, tenía que hacer algo. Se armó de valor e hizo el kamui, sabía que él se daría cuenta, pero ya no importo, cuando salió por el otro lado fue cuestión de solo tres segundo en que Kakashi dio la vuelta para verla, de pie mirándolo.

La muchacha se levantó y se cerró la blusa rápido, vio que Kakashi no salía del shock, dio dos pasos y el retrocedió, tal vez porque su sharingan estaba activado, tal vez porque daba miedo, o tal vez porque no sabía qué hacer.

\- Perdón, estabas ocupado – dijo – tenemos que hablar

\- Sol – el tartamudeo un poco – no es

\- ¿No es lo que parece? Porque es claro lo que aquí sucede, lo supe desde la mañana pero una parte de mí se negaba, pero ante lo evidente ya no hay nada más que aclarar

\- Podemos explicarlo…

\- Silencio Aoi – él le grito – sal de aquí

\- No ella debe saber – entonces la muchacha la vio – somos amantes desde hace más de dos años, cuando tú estabas en el hospital lo nuestro empezó,

\- No digas tonterías

\- Nos tocábamos, Sakura lo sabía, casi todos los sabían menos tú, después te castigaron y nosotros fuimos felices pero tuviste que insistir en estar con él y arruinar esto, no pienso renunciar, pienso luchar así que puedes olvidarte de…

\- ¿Podríamos hablar a solas Kakashi?

\- Vete Aoi

\- No me iré, tu eres

\- Que te largues – el grito haciendo que la chica salte del susto – fuera

\- No, me quedare

\- Da igual – suspiro – déjala, no pensé que llegaras a esto Kakashi

\- Sol, por favor vamos a tu piso

\- No – levanto la mano – ahí no vuelves a entrar, aquí se solucionara todo, no le diré a nadie lo que vi, tienes una reputación que cuidar, a cambio de eso te pido que firmes los permisos de salida para Haki y para mí, partiremos pasado mañana a la arena

\- Sol no…

\- Lo harás, he decidido irme, Haki ya lo sabe. Has eso y por el resto, espero seas feliz con lo tienes planeado

\- Sol por favor perdóname podemos solucionar esto y…

\- ¿Lo ve? ni quisiera luchara por ti, no te ama, ella no…

\- No es por eso – miro a la chica – simplemente tengo dignidad y se cuándo algo ya no da más, se aceptar mis derrotas así que él es todo tuyo, hazlo feliz, dale esa familia que tanto quiere y que yo no puedo darle, espero los permisos Kakashi

Estaba por dar la vuelta pero la sujeto, la hizo girar y vio desesperación en sus ojos, dolor y amargura. Trato de soltarse y nada, la chica empezaba a acomodar su ropa.

\- Suéltame, no lo hagas más difícil

\- Vamos a hablarlo, no es nada

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada?

\- No lo es, solo fue un accidente

\- No Kakashi escúchate

\- Perdóname, podemos irnos, podemos

\- Yo te perdonare cuando firmes los permisos, tengo que irme, no tiene caso que este aquí

\- Sol

\- Por favor, piensa en mí – el aflojo el agarre – sé que merezco muchas cosas, que mi comportamiento no es el indicado pero nunca te hubiera traicionado, veo que para ti eso no es algo prioritario

\- Sol por favor

\- Por favor te digo, ya basta – quiso llorar –no le hagas eso, ella no merece esto, yo tampoco, tu menos, cerremos esto de una vez

Kakashi soltó su brazo y lo miro, el parecía entender, parecía saber que nada estaba bien. Vio a la muchacha, seguía observando, esperando que decidieran.

\- Yo te amo – dijo el

\- Lo sé – acaricio su mejilla sobre la máscara – pero no así, no de esta forma, lastimándote, convirtiéndote en alguien que no eres, porque Hatake Kakashi es un hombre increíble, fiel a sí mismo, estricto y de buen corazón, jamás lastimaría a un camarada, jamás lo haría

\- No me dejes – la quedo viendo

\- Lo necesitas, yo también, necesitamos decirnos adiós, te espera otro destino, donde no nos hagamos daño

\- Sol

\- Cuídate mucho Kakashi, siempre serás el primer hombre que me cautivo con solo una mirada – retiro su mano – espero seas feliz escogiendo el camino que desees

Dio un paso y abrió la puerta, salió lento, cerró. Todo la torre estaba vacía, bajo despacio y camino, mientras lo hacía, sus ojos liberaban lágrimas, ni siquiera veía si alguien la observaba, solo quería llegar a su piso y esperar a Haki, porque la arena le esperaba, otra vida la cual tenía que enfrentar.


	45. Capitulo 44

**44: Nuevo Horizonte**

Kakashi estaba en su escritorio solo, con la máscara abajo. Tenía la mirada entre perdida y triste, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no sería justo si no lo hacía. Miro la ventana, en cualquier momento amanecería, se había quedado toda la noche ahí, pensando, bebiendo y maldiciéndose.

Ya había llegado a una conclusión, ya había aceptado la lógica de su desastre, ya había aceptado que todo se había acabado. La luz de la mañana alumbro las penumbras de su oficina y suspiro, dentro de poco el ruido empezaría, la torre se llenaría de gente y otro día empezaría. Espero, quería que llegue Shikamaru para informarle lo acontecido, para decirle lo bastardo que era y para saber si Naruto ya estaba listo para asumir el cargo.

Un par de horas después la puerta se abría y escucho que se cerraba, encendían las luces y empezaban a dejar papeles en su escritorio, como estaba de espaldas no veían su rostro descubierto, que en verdad ya le importaba una mierda que lo vean.

\- Imagino que paso la noche aquí sexto, buen día – el Nara suspiraba y dejaba pergaminos

\- Buen día Shikamaru, necesito dos permisos de salida de la aldea, a nombre de Haki Uciha y Sol Uchiha por tiempo indefinido

\- Ya veo – sabía que el Nara intuía que ellos se irían – entonces si se van

\- Mañana parten, necesito firmarlos hoy, también quiero uno formal comunicándole al Kazekage que dos ninjas de Konoha estarán en su aldea para la pasantía de jonin

\- A la orden

\- También uno en donde informe que Sol Uchiha es una chunin

\- Claro

\- La ultima para Sasuke, informándole todo eso

\- ¿Deseas que te pida un café o algo?

\- Si, uno sin azúcar

\- Está bien

\- Shikamaru – giro y vio que el joven lo veía sorprendido, tal vez por su falta de mascara – prepara mi renuncia como Hokage, irrevocable

\- Sabes que no puedes renunciar

\- Tsunade está viva aun, ella puede ejercer

\- No, no puedes

\- Lo necesito

\- Kakashi, no sé qué haya sucedido pero no puedes renunciar así por así, la aldea esta en medio de cambios, te necesita

\- No estoy ahora, estoy perdido

\- Eso crees, enfoca o bueno mi padre me dijo una vez que lo dejara salir, que de ahí parte todo

Entonces se subió la máscara y asintió, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y apoyo todo eso en la mesa. Sintió que temblaba y escucho la puerta cerrarse, tal vez él lo dejaba solo. Golpeo su escritorio con fuerza, dio un pequeño grito ahogado y después simplemente dejo que su ira salga, el primer grito se habría escuchado en todo el edificio, el segundo y tercero tal vez mas allá. Necesitaba dejar salir todo eso para poder ser el mismo.

* * *

Sol miraba la entrada de su piso, sabía que Haki llegaría en cualquier momento, hoy tenían que despedirse de todos. Ya casi todo estaba listo, había cubierto sus pertenencias, tenía tristeza de dejar todo otra vez. Sus maletas estaban en la entrada y las de Haki aún faltaban. Miro el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, irían a comer ramen con Naruto, después a visitar a Hinata, seguiría Sakura y Sarada, después algunos amigos más, para terminar en la casa de Shikamaru donde sabía que tardaría más. La puerta se abrió y Haki ingreso, estaba algo sucio pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Entonces iremos mañana – él le dio un leve beso en la frente

\- Si, disculpa por apresurar las cosas

\- No mamá, gracias por tomar en cuenta mi opinión, gracias por dejarme hacer lo que quiero

\- Es tu futuro, es tu vida – se levantó y se acercó – ya estas todo un hombrecito, estas más grande que yo, no puedo creerlo aun

\- Ay mamá no te pongas triste, sabes que no me gusta verte así

\- Lo se mi amor pero para una madre siempre será triste y alegre ver crecer a sus hijos, de tenerte en mi vientre, ahora te tengo frente a mí, tan alto, tan grande. Es un sentimiento increíble

\- Lo sé – el toco la cabeza – tampoco eres tan pequeña

\- Mi metro sesenta y cuatro me hace pequeña, hasta Sakura me pasa

\- Solo un centímetro

\- No lo creo

\- Ay mamá

\- Está bien – señalo su maleta – has las tuyas, lleva todo lo que quieras que esto quedara cerrado, iremos primero con Naruto

\- Está bien, tomare una ducha rápida

Su hijo corrió, ella volvió a mirar todo, a suspirar y pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que esto era lo que tenía que ser. La aldea de la arena seria su próximo hogar, en donde viviría por cuatro años, esperaba ahí encontrar un trabajo, algo que la haga sostener a Haki, aunque tenía la herencia de sus padres, tenía que trabajar.

Tenía que pasar por el sonido, visitar a Orochimaru y ver a Mitsuki, porque sentía una curiosidad enorme, algo que le hacía querer verlo.

También tenía planeado contarle a Naruto sobre eso, pero primero lo hablaría con Orochimaru. Más que nada sobre el niño, sobre su existencia. Porque al fin y al cabo ese niño tenía su ADN, también tenía que ponerse otro implante, el suya ya había caducado, Sakura se había encargado de ayudarla a retirarlo por el apuro. Esperaba que el sanin no se enfadara por dejárselo a ella para que lo examinara, pero lo necesitaba, nadie más podría quitarle ese implante caducado.

Suspiro y se recostó en el suelo, todo estaba dicho, no había forma de regresar atrás. Sentía mucha pena por Kakashi, por momentos pensaba que sería justo dale una oportunidad pero recordar como él estaba sobre la muchacha la molestaba, sentía celos y gracias a Dios ella podía manejarlos.

Si fuera como lo eran sus amigas en su mundo, esa muchacha no hubiera salido viva de esa, pero ella no era así, ella pensaba que el culpable es el que está en la relación y no quien entra a la mitad. Porque al final Aoi no hería a nadie, no faltaba a nadie, Kakashi sí.

\- ¿Qué haces mamá? – Haki tenía el cabello mojado y estaba con ropa limpia

\- Solo pensando

\- ¿Sabe el sexto que nos vamos?

\- Si – se levantó – ayer se lo avise

_¿Hablaste con él? – el sonrió - ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Nada nuevo, hoy estarían nuestros permisos

\- ¿Nada más?

\- Si, nada

\- Pensé que al menos diría algo, no sé, te pediría perdón

\- Si lo hizo

\- ¿En serio?

\- Pero solo fue eso Haki, lo que paso entre él y yo solo fue eso, queda en el pasado

\- No te desanimes mamá, ya verás que vendrá otro hombre tal vez uno más poderoso o uno normal que te amé de verdad

\- Kakashi si me ama de verdad, Sasuke también solo que

\- Sasuke está casado, Kakashi es el Hokage y tiene a esa mujer que le dice cosas

\- Es algo complicado

\- ¿Qué es estar enamorado? ¿Es lo mismo que siento cuando sé que aprenderé nuevas cosas?

\- Algo parecido, es sentir emoción, alegría, deseos de gritar, llorar, en fin es una combinación de sentimientos

\- Ya veo – Haki se quedó pensando – espero ser tan guapo como Sauske cuando sea adulto

\- Lo eres

\- Lo dices porque eres mi madre

\- Solo digo lo que veo

\- Bien vamos a comer

\- ¿Y tus maletas?

\- Después, vamos

Casi la arrastro a la salida, cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto lo vieron triste, dijo que estaba así porque su pronta partida, lo animaron y fueron a comer con los niños. Tener a Himawari en sus brazos le hizo pensar en la idea de tener o no tener más hijos. No quería pero al sentir el suave tacto de la bebe le hizo sonreír, le hizo querer ver cómo sería una bebe con sus genes.

¿Se parecería mucho a Haki? ¿Tendría esos ojos marrones? Suspiro y siguió su camino, el puesto de ramen había crecido y ahora estaban ampliando otra zona. Cuando tuvieron sus pedidos listos, comieron haciendo bromas, Haki molestaba a Boruto, Naruto daba de comer a Himawari, como iba a extrañarlos, como iba a sentir la soledad por ahí.

Después estaban otra vez en la casa de Naruto, charlando con Hinata, jugando con los niños y después vino la despedida.

No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas cuando Naruto la abrazo y le dijo que la estaría esperando en Konoha cuando regresen, estuvo tentada a decirle porque adelantaba tanto su viaje pero soporto, no quería que el rubio juzgue al Hokage. Sería muy doloroso para Kakashi, tenía que guardar el secreto.

Horas después estaban despidiéndose de varios amigos, de Lee, de Gai, de los amigos de Naruto, tardo un poco en la casa de Kurenai, Mirai estaba grande y hacia muchas preguntas.

Al rato suspiro al llegar a la casa de los Nara, sabía que Shikamaru aún no estaba, aun eran las cinco de la tarde, debería estar en la torre.

Toco y Temari la recibió, Haki al instante se fue a jugar con Shikadai que quería dormir. Temari le conto todo sobre la arena, que lugares debería visitar y como debería movilizarse. También le hablo de sus hermanos y como debería tratarlos. Sol le conto como los conoció y como se atrevió a tocar a Gaara, se sintió tan avergonzada pero ella en vez de molestarse empezó a reír. Según le dijo su hermano menor Gaara siempre se alejó de las personas, era increíble que se deje tocar por un extraño.

La puerta sonó a la hora y Shikamaru ingresaba, saludo y la vio. Se sentó frente a ella y le pidió a Temari que cierre la puerta, la conversación que tenían era de adultos.

\- Haki seguirá jugando con Shikadai – Temari se sentó - ¿Qué sucede?

\- Tuve una conversación muy larga con Kakashi después de … bueno

\- ¿Después de que? – insistió Temari

\- Volvió a destrozar su oficina

\- ¿Otro berrinche? – la rubia sirvió te

\- No era un berrinche, él estaba mal – el joven la vio – lo vi en sus ojos esta mañana, había dolor, ira, tristeza y deseos de morir

\- ¿Qué? – Sol por fin hablo

\- Le di el consejo que una vez mi padre me dio y solo dejo salir todo, tuvieron que pasar cuatro horas para que pueda ingresar con los anbus, temí que se haya quitado la vida porque no escuchaba nada después de los gritos, pero no lo hizo. Solo estaba viendo la foto del cuarto Hokage y nos quedamos solo a hablar. Me conto todo Sol, me dijo todo

\- Entonces el…

\- Me dijo lo de Aoi y desde cuando empezó a salir a escondidas con ella

\- ¿Qué? ¿Le fue infiel?

\- Digamos que si

\- ¿Cómo se atrevió? – la rubia estaba exaltada

\- No fue su culpa – Sol hablo – no quiero excusarlo pero sé que tuve que ver en eso, él quería una familia, amor ternura pero yo, yo no le ofrecí eso, yo solo me preocupe en mí, fui egoísta

\- Lo mismo me dijo el, que fue un egoísta en pedirte tanto cuando no sabía porque se lo negabas, nunca trato de investigar porque solías decirle no, Aoi fue un escape, alguien no le negaría nada, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo, pero también trato de entenderlo, el trato de alejarse cuando ustedes decidieron retomar pero volvió a caer en eso

\- ¿Habías retomado? – la rubia miro a Sol

\- Hace quince días él fue a mi piso y me pidió una oportunidad, se la di porque la merecía, solo ayer note que estaba raro, ya saben porque

\- El caso es que él está destrozado, porque no solo te lastimo si no también lastimo a Aoi, rompió sus propias reglas y te ha perdido.

Sol giro el rostro porque no soportaba escuchar que Kakashi estaba sufriendo, por su culpa. Por no poder perdonarlo, por no sacarse de la cabeza esa maldita imagen, de el sobre otra mujer.

\- Me dijo que los viste, en el acto sexual

\- Por lo Hokages – Temari se cubrió la boca - ¿Los viste?

\- Si – sintió unas lágrimas en sus labios – él estaba sobre ella en su escritorio

\- Diablos – sintió la mano de Temari sobre la suya – ¿Porque no viniste a decirme? La hubiera arrastrado de los cabellos

\- Temari

\- Se lo merecía, ella sabía que Kakashi estaba con ella, como pudo acercarse

\- No es su culpa – uso su otra mano para secarse las lágrimas – ella solo actuó por amor, ella no es la tenía que respetar una relación

\- Te entiendo pero, no imagino el dolor que debiste sentir

\- Eso no fue lo que me dolió en sí, me dolió más que él le haya dicho lo que hablaba conmigo, sobre mi reticencia a tener más hijos, Aoi le dijo que ella si estaba dispuesta, que conmigo no tendría eso

\- Eso es traicionar tu confianza

\- Le dije a Kakashi, que lo suyo era un caso perdido, que sería un insulto el tan siquiera querer hablar contigo. Quiso renunciar a su cargo pero no puede, tiene que cumplir hasta que Naruto esté listo y también me dijo que tu prometiste no decirle a nadie

\- Si lo hice – volvió a secarse las lágrimas – el no merece que la gente lo señale o digan que estuvo revolcándose con otra, es el Hokage y debe mantener una reputación

\- Agradezco eso Sol, él también lo hace. Si los demás se enteran, perderían el respeto y hasta autoridad, los consejeros estallarían porque como veras, tenemos ciertos temas que son tabús aquí

\- Lo sé – acaricio la mano de Temari en gratitud – gracias

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad?

Temari miro seria a Shikamaru, se quedó viéndolo, pensando. Por más que quisiera decir que si, la imagen de el sobre Aoi no desaparecía, se repetía continuamente, como una película. Y con eso en la cabeza no podría, seria mentir, sería solo aparentar.

\- No Shikamaru, porque por más que me esfuerzo, no puedo sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza, seria mentirme, seria lastimarlo en un futuro recordándole lo que paso, por eso decidí adelantar mi viaje, decidí irme

\- Ya veo – el joven bebió su te – es una pena que todo eso haya pasado, pensé que contigo él tendría más luz en sus ojos pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno lo quiere

\- Hubiera pensado eso antes de acostarse con esa muchacha, ya no veré igual al sexto

\- Por favor Temari, que esto quede entro nosotros, nadie más debe saberlo. No quiero ni pensar que le haría Sasuke a Kakashi

\- Lo mata seguro

\- ¿Lo ve? Y Naruto, no por favor

\- Está bien, tranquila

\- Toma – el saco un pergamino – es tu permiso y el Haki, ya enviamos el aviso al Kazekage, pueden partir mañana, ¿Desearas que unos ninjas te acompañen? Porque debido al último ataque

\- No, iré sola. Tengo ciertas cosas que hacer

\- Si vas al sonido aunque sé que iras, ten mucho cuidado, hay dos vigilantes más y si te ven darán aviso a los consejeros

\- Está bien

\- Ahora dime – el sonrió - ¿Cómo es eso de que le sonreías mucho a Gaara?

Temari casi escupió su Te, Sol se quedó muda. ¿Qué cosa? Se gritó internamente, ella no había hecho o ¿sí? No, solo fueron momentos pequeños que compartieron.

\- No, solo fue… trate de verlo y tuve que tocar su rostro

\- ¿Solo eso? - el Nara sonrió de lado

\- Claro que sí, no hubo nada más, él fue muy amable conmigo

\- Mi hermano no suele ser tan abierto, puedo decir que sintió confianza contigo

\- Solo fue amable con sus visitantes, además estoy muy agradecida por la pasantía de Haki

\- Ya tendrás tiempo para agradecerle en la arena

\- Eso hare, aunque no se me ocurre nada

\- Bésalo – Shikamaru se ganó la mirada de molestia de su esposa

\- ¿Cómo crees? Discúlpalo Temari

\- Si no lo conociera ya lo hubiera asesinado – ella sirvió más te – es tan problemático

Sonrió un poco y siguió hablando con ellos, después de varias horas y despedidas ella salía de esa casa. Haki la acompañaba y decidieron comer ramen otra vez. Cuando Haki ya estaba descansando, Sol se quedó viendo su ventana. **"Está destrozado"** resonó en su mente. Camino directo a su puerta, decidiendo si era una buena opción ir a verlo.

Se quedó de pie, no podía, no debía. Ya todo estaba cerrado e ir seria solo agravar más los problemas, hacer que la herida crezca y que Kakashi le insista en quedarse. Ya tenía las maletas hechas y no podía retroceder, además ya se había despedido.

Suspiro y decidió irse a la cama, encerrarse antes de cometer una locura. Se recostó y aspiro, ¿Esta esto bien? ¿Podrá vivir bien en la arena? Se levantó y decidió ir, no perdía nada, solo quería despedirse de forma correcta. Decidió hacer el kamui, llegaría más rápido al piso de Kakashi.

Desapareció y volvió a aparecer afuera del piso, la luz estaba encendida, escucho voces y oculto lo más que pudo su chacra, se acercó a la ventana y vio a Aoi, sentada. Kakashi le alcanzaba una taza, estaban juntos. Que tonta era, se arrepintió de haber ido.

\- Entonces desde mañana ya no trabajaras en la torre – el hablo – espero que todo te vaya bien

\- No me queda otra opción, tú ya no quieres nada conmigo – ella bebió – no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo insistiéndote

\- Gracias por entender

\- Pero ella se ira igual, no entiendo

\- Ella tomo una decisión y debo respetarla, cometí un error y debo asumirlo, no tengo el valor para volver a decirle que se quede, no después de lo que vio

\- Si te ama te perdonara

\- Así me ame, hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden olvidar, prefiero no insistir

\- Está bien Kakashi – ella dejo la taza – fue un placer en todo sentido

\- Eres preciosa, sé que encontraras a un hombre valioso

\- Creo que lo encontré pero no era para mí, al menos dame un beso de despedida

\- Aoi

\- Fueron dos años, merezco un beso y algo más – ella le sonrió coquetamente

\- Está bien – él se levantó – será la última vez, pero no te prometo ser tierno ni nada, solo será sexo

\- Está bien – ella empezó a desvestirse – ¿cuándo fue diferente?

Vio claramente cuando él se retiraba el chaleco, cuando la empujaba al pequeño mueble y como ella empezaba a besarlo. Se alejó, no le hacía bien ver eso. Bajo las escaleras y camino de regreso, él tenía el derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana. Más ahora que ya no eran nada, que ningún tipo de lazo los unía, sin pensarlo llego hasta el cementerio, se acercó a la tumba de Obito. Se quedó de pie observando el nombre, él fue el mejor amigo de Kakashi, cerró los ojos y oro, para que lo guie en su camino. Vio su vela apagada y la encendió, se despidió. Hizo lo mismo con Neji y después paso hasta la tumba en donde supuestamente sus padres descansaban. Solo era un hito en honor a ellos, les pidió su bendición y decidió regresar, grande fue su sorpresa al girar y ver a Kakashi de pie frente a ella.

¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿No estaba con Aoi? Sacudió su cabeza, pensado que era una alucinación pero el seguía ahí, viéndola.

\- Hola – él le dijo

\- Sexto – soltó, ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?

\- Sabía que eras tú, lamento que hayas tenido que verme otra vez

Tal vez sintió cuando ella se iba, porque no tenía puesto su chaleco. Estaba esperando una respuesta pero decidió girar y despedirse de sus padres. Camino directo a la tumba de Azuma, le encendió la vela y sonrió.

\- Te despides de todos como si no fueras a regresar

No le respondió, se dedicó a observar la tumba y orar. Cuando terminó se levantó y decidió irse, ya estaba más tranquila y necesitaba dormir, Partiría temprano.

\- Es hora de irme sexto

\- Sol – él se acerco

\- Lamento haberlo interrumpido

\- Agradezco que lo hayas hecho

\- Nos vemos

\- Sol escúchame – se puso frente a ella – necesito tu perdón

\- Ya lo tienes, como te lo dije, fue mi culpa todo esto

\- No culpándote, necesito tu perdón, el sincero

Entonces no podrá ser, porque no logro sacarme dela cabeza lo que vi, soy injusta lo sé, porque también cometí errores, pero no te traicione, al contrario trate de darte un lugar y bueno creo que fue demasiado tarde

\- No te culpes – la abrazo – no lo hagas

\- Kakashi – trato de alejarse – debo irme

\- Lo sé pero, me niego, porque siento que si te vas será para siempre, que nunca volveré a tenerte así de cerca

\- No pretendas ser vidente, será lo que tenga que ser – se logró zafar – tu puedes Kakashi, se fuerte y demuestra porque fuiste elegido el Hokage de esta aldea, una mujer no puedo destrozarte y mucho menos alguien como yo, mañana ve a trabajar con esa sonrisa de siempre, con ese gesto despreocupado y vive feliz, hazlo por mi

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Yo sabré como sonreír, he salido de peores, esto no es nada

\- Eso sonó tan a ti

\- Claro que si – ella sonrió – después de todo soy una Uchiha

Paso por su lado y el ya no trato de sujetarla, había entendido. Dio tres pasos y sonrió, eso no quedaría así. Se giró y vio que la estaba observando.

\- Creo que hare algo antes de irme

\- ¿Qué?

Fue tan rápida que él se sorprendió, el golpe que le lanzo lo tomo por sorpresa y termino sujetando su estómago. Lo escucho toser y luego levanto la mirada.

\- Nunca vuelvas a lastimar a las mujeres, eso es por Aoi y – la bofetada fue más fuerte – es fue por mí, nos vemos Kakashi

\- Claro – el logro hablar – sabía que eras un encanto

Lo dejo toser y hasta escupir algo, se lo merecía después de todo. Camino directo hasta su piso, llego y ahora si se acostó, tenía una sonrisa y el corazón más tranquilo.

* * *

Kakashi caminaba lento a su piso, había despachado rápido a Aoi cuando la había sentido, pensó tal vez que ella venía a exigir algo pero se había equivocado. Ya no había marcha atrás y la verdad lo prefería, ese era su castigo. Trato de reír pero se maldijo, le dolía demasiado su estómago y estaba seguro que otra vez tenía el labio partido, era la tercera vez que Sol lo golpeaba.

Sonrió al recordar las anteriores, era la primera mujer que le daba palizas y el no hacía nada por defenderse, siempre se dejaría golpear por ella, estaba seguro. También sintió su corazón menos agobiado, ella se iba tranquila algo resentida pero la entendía, él hubiera actuado peor, hubiera asesinado al amante y estaba seguro que hubiera avergonzado a su novia. Aunque pensándolo bien si hubiera sido Sol seguro que seguiría con ella, sin importar nada. Era un maldito estúpido, llego a su piso y suspiro, desde mañana empezaría otra etapa en su vida, una etapa que ya la conocía, porque al final ella nunca perteneció a Konoha.

Ingreso a su habitación y vio algo, se acercó a su cama y había una nota, la abrió y sonrió. Era de Sol, ¿En qué momento? Tal vez uso el Kamui. Empezó a leerlo.

" _ **Gracias por todo Kakashi, fuiste alguien muy especial e importante en mi vida, estos años siempre supe que estarías en mi corazón y es verdad, siempre lo estarás. Tienes una aldea por proteger y quizás no estemos juntos, pero tenemos lazos más fuertes que el amor de pareja, lazos que no se podrán romper. Mantendré en secreto lo que paso ya sabes, por favor no cargues con mucho trabajo a Shikamaru. Aliméntate, no seas vagabundo, note enfades con Sasuke, cuídate mucho. Sé que sabrás salir de esta, porque eres el ninja más fuerte y respetado de todos, eres Kakashi Hatake, el sexto Hokage de Konoha, cumple con la promesa que le hiciste a Obito, siempre te querré".**_

Doblo la hoja y la guardo en una cajita que tenía en su cajón, ahí tenían algunas fotos y apuntes, entre ellos ahí tenía la hoja de nacimiento de Sol, cerro la caja y le puso el candado. La pérdida siempre dolía, esta vez no era una perdida relacionada a la muerte, era la perdida de alguien que hubiera estado a su lado. No conocía ese sentimiento hasta ahora, esa sensación de que ella lo era todo, pero tenía que aceptar porque había sido su culpa, no supo controlar los sentimientos para con ella.

Cerró los ojos y se acostó, recordó cada beso, cada caricia, cada vez que se entregaron al amor, al deseo. Pudo sentir otra vez esos labios finos, su aroma, la suavidad de su toque. Como lo besaba, como le sonreía, como el la tocaba. Sus discusiones, sus miradas desafiantes, sus lágrimas.

Paso saliva cuando sintió la humedad en sus ojos, como esas gotas se iban perdiendo entre su sien y su cabello. Ella valía esas lagrimas osadas, era mentira decir que un hombre no debía llorar, no debía sentir nada, eran los principios de un ninja, había uno en especial que era el que más le costaba a todos, El vigésimo quinto principio _ **, "un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos, sin importar las circunstancias, los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber"**_

Recitar ese principio mentalmente hizo que su pesar se intensificara, que dijera que era una mentira, porque no podía cumplirlo, no en ese momento.

Coloco su brazo cubriendo sus ojos, sus labios temblaron un poco y dejo que eso salga, porque ya había sacado la ira, la vergüenza, ahora tenía que sacar la pena, la tristeza, el pesar. Tal vez era la única forma de liberarse, de ya no sentir ese hincón de dolor en su pecho, de la perdida.

Dolía, dolía demasiado, dolía tanto como cuando supo que su padre se había quitado la vida, esa sensación de no haber hecho nada, de solo haberse quedado mirando. Ese dolor, era casi igual o peor, de saber que lo pudo haber tenido todo y no darse cuenta. Porque lo tenía todo, y ni siquiera lo noto.

\- Lo siento – dijo en un susurro

Estaba disculpándose consigo mismo, con su corazón que quedaría sellado, quedaría congelado. Era de ella, para ella, siempre seria así.

* * *

Sol miro la ventana otra vez, estaba amaneciendo, partiría dentro de poco. Dejaba que Haki duerma lo que pueda, porque les esperaba un largo camino. Había llorado un poco anoche, casi no había dormido. Dolía despedirse y hasta estuvo tentada a llamarlo, a decirle que trataría de olvidar lo que paso pero supo que no era correcto.

Bebió su última taza de café, sonrió un poco.

Ahora le esperaba un nuevo camino, una nueva vida, de muchos retos y aventuras. Estaba preparada, sabía que podría manejar mejor las cosas.

A las horas estaba saliendo la aldea, dio la vuelta y vio a varias personas despidiéndoles, entre ellos, Kakashi. Tenía el cabello húmedo y una mirada animada. Tal vez había ya aceptado todo, tal vez estaba entendiendo. Les movió la mano y Haki tenía un brillo en sus ojos, sus compañeros de equipo le habían prometido nunca buscar un remplazo.

Siguieron su camino y poco a poco se fue perdiendo de la vista esas personas, poco a poco solo fueron ellos.

\- Extrañare Konoha – Haki miro el cielo

\- Volveremos en cuatro años, tal vez menos, no sabemos, mientras estemos en el mismo mundo, nos veremos

\- Si mamá – Haki sonrió – la arena nos espera y estoy emocionado

\- Lo sé, sabes, le deje a Shikamaru una idea para la aldea

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Los trenes – sonrió – si los llegasen a construir ya no tardaríamos días en llegar, solo horas, espero puedan hacerlo.

\- Seria genial

\- Si hijo – estiro sus manos – ahora los dos somos chunin

\- ¿Puedes creerlo mamá? Somos ninjas y en poco tiempo

\- Bueno hijo, han sido siete años desde que llegamos

\- Si, era un niño

\- Es cierto, ahora ya eres todo un jovencito, Orochimaru se sorprenderá de verte

\- Si, ya quiero que me vea, creo que estoy de su tamaño

\- Yo creo que sí, espero no seas un gigante

\- Seré tan alto como Sasuke – vio que el busco en su pecho – me dijo que conserve el collar que le hice, será la señal de amistad y respeto

\- ¿Te amenazó con matarte si lo perdías?

\- Si – rio – él siempre es tan cariñoso

\- Ese mocoso

Caminaron por horas, su equipaje pesaba pero lo estaban sobrellevando. Cuando llegaron al sonido, los recibió un muchacho de piel pálida, dientes extraños y osadía. Los hizo pasar y el sanin estaba escribiendo, al verlos dejo todo y se acercó.

\- Sol – le dio un abrazo – estas increíble, has recuperado peso y vitalidad

\- Gracias Orochimaru – ella le correspondió el abrazo

\- Mírate Haki – el sanin se acercó – están tan alto, todo un jovencito

\- Si maestro – Haki se sonrojo – también he mejorado

\- Eso escuche, ahora ya eres un chunin, supe lo que paso cerca a la arena

\- Si, fue terrible

\- Estuviste dos años recluida Sol – la miro con cierta lastima

\- Si pero los use muy bien, ahora he recuperado mi vitalidad como dijiste

\- Que alegría

Intercambiaron información precisa, Haki hizo conversación con el muchacho de piel pálida llamado Suigetsu, parecía extraño pero confiable. Se fue a un lugar más apartado para hablar con el sanin, le relato como quisieron revisar su mente, el miedo que tuvo y lo del castigo.

\- ¿Podrías ponerme otro? Lamento que ya Konoha tenga el prototipo

\- Está bien cariño – él se acercó – no podrá reproducirlo simplemente, tienen que saber de eso, tal vez me lo consulten, hare un trueque con eso

El saco algo de su cajón y busco herramientas, después se acercó con un bisturí, hilo y vio en un tubo de ensayo algo parecía al anterior.

\- Este es mejorado

\- ¿Cuál es la mejora?

\- El tiempo y claro está, no afecta la fertilidad, el otro era una prueba, con este si lo retiras, al instante podrás concebir

\- Ya veo

\- Lo probé varias veces, con tus óvulos, fue algo… tu entiendes

\- Claro – se recostó boca abajo – que no se note

\- Lo se cariño – el coloco un líquido que le adormecía esa zona, empezó a trabajar – estarás protegida por un tiempo de cinco años, puede variar, unos meses, te recomiendo cambiarlo dos meses antes, podría perder su efectividad

\- Claro, y si no lo cambio, quedo en cinta el feto podría tener problemas

\- No querida, no afecta en nada

\- Ya veo

\- Es la mejora ¿Estás pensando en tener bebe?

\- No, solo preguntaba

\- Ya veo

\- ¿Cómo esta, ya sabes….

\- Bien, creciendo, lo tengo en otro lado

Entiendo

\- ¿querías verlo?

\- No, bueno si pero no sé si era correcto

\- Ya lo veras con el tiempo

\- Tienes razón

Después de unas horas, estaba alistándose para irse, ahora si con rumbo a la arena, estaba en otra ala, en donde nadie de Konoha la podía ver. Haki tenía muchos pergaminos de jutsus extraños, ella guardaba ciertas medicinas y cosas que le podrían ser útiles.

\- Estaremos más lejos querida pero siempre en contacto

\- Si Orochimaru, sé que voy a extrañarte mucho

\- Lo sé – la volvió a abrazar – vuélvete muy fuerte

\- Lo hare, no creas que solo Haki aprenderá, veré la forma de hacerlo

\- Espero ese corazón tuyo, no de más problemas

\- No lo creo – sonrió – estará cerrado por tiempo indefinido

\- Ya sabes mi número, usa el aparato para que no lo rastreen

\- Si – lo abrazo más fuerte – cuídate Orochimaru, cuídalo por favor

\- Lo hare querida, ya verás que si

Orochimaru se despidió de Haki abrazándolo y diciéndole que la cuide. Suigetsu era agradable, algo atrevido pero agradable, le hizo varios comentarios de sus pechos y caderas, que eran grandes, que eran apetecibles, que ya entendía porque Sasuke estaba entre estúpido e ido.

Al día siguiente ya estaban a mitad de camino, estaban almorzando algo suave, aún tenían el bosque, cuando empiece la arena les indicaría que estaban por llegar.

Después del almuerzo continuaron, llego la noche y acamparon, Haki propuso hacer el Kamui y ahorrar tiempo, la pareció atractivo porque sus pies le dolían pero se negó, como chunins debían cumplir con la caminata.

Al día siguiente, por fin vieron el inicio del desierto, caminaron tranquilos, casi por el atardecer lograron ver una pared grande, ahí estaba la aldea de la arena, su nuevo hogar.

Estaba cansada, sudada y con mucha hambre. Faltaba poco, tal vez una hora o dos. Casi al llegar a un pasaje que adivinaba era la entrada un ninja apareció. Los vio y pidió referencias, le entrego los permisos e invitación, el ninja asintió y los guio.

Una vez adentro otro ninjas se unieron, tuvieron que esperar hasta que el hermano de Gaara apareció, estaba distinto, ahora tenía menos pintada la cara, parecía más joven que antes.

\- Y aquí los tengo otra vez, bienvenidos a Sunagakure – el realizo una reverencia

\- Muchas gracias Joven Kankuro – lo imito y Haki también – es un placer volver aquí, extrañe esta sensación

\- Me alegra oír eso, yo me encargo

El indico a los ninjas, les fue señalando los edificios, restaurantes, lugares donde podrían pedir información. Le gustaría ver más pero estaba cansada, tenía hambre y no quería ser grosera con el joven. Llegaron a un edificio alto, les dijo que se hospedarían ahí.

Subieron algunas escaleras y llegar al segundo piso, el abrió la puerta y les mostro el lugar. Se parecía a su piso en Konoha, era amplio tenía tres habitaciones, una sala pequeña, cocina mediana y baños por separado. Cada habitación tenia uno.

Les ayudo con el equipaje y les dijo que volvería en un par de horas para llevarlos con el Kazekage, les daría tiempo a darse un baño y relajarse un poco. Lo agradecía, estaba empezando a oler mal, según ella.

\- Mamá es increíble, pensé que haría más calor

\- También yo hijo, debe ser por el mes, estamos a marzo, casi primavera

\- Si – se acostó en el mueble - ¿Qué nos dirá el Kazekage?

\- No lo sé, tal vez nos explique sus reglas

\- Esta vez mamá, trata de cumplirlas, en Konoha siempre refutabas

\- Lo se Haki – hizo un puchero – aquí somos invitados

\- No te enfades, bueno voy a darme una ducha

\- También yo

Escogieron habitaciones, Haki se decidió por una que estaba a la derecha, era mediana y le había gustado por la ventana amplia. Ella se fue para la habitación más alejada, ahí donde solo ella entraría. Dejo su equipaje y reviso el baño, lleno la tina y se desnudó, cuando su cuerpo sintió el agua suspiro, se sentía muy bien. Se dio el lujo de cerrar sus ojos y meditar. Estaba teniendo un pensamiento raro, de ella mirando todo desde algo muy alto, como admirando el lugar, ella sintiendo el viento en su rostro, su cabello revoloteando, un sonido osaba despertarla, algo la estaba distrayendo de esa visión.

\- Mamá – escucho un grito, abrió los ojos y estaba en la tina, con todo el cabello mojado y la piel arrugada – mamá – escucho otra vez

\- Si – respondió regresando a la realidad

\- ¿Qué haces? No están esperando

\- ¿Quién? – miro todo

\- Kankuro, está afuera parado, sal de una vez

¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Se levantó y estaba algo adormecida, tomo una toalla y empezó a secarse, se había quedado dormida, que tonta. Tenía el cabello demasiado mojado, tardaría en secárselo, lo peino con sus dedos como pudo, se colocó una camiseta ajustada, no encontró otra menos llamativa. El pantalón era suelto, se vio en el espejo, nada de maquillaje, ¿Qué diría el Kazakage? ¿Así iría vestida? No tenía de otra, cogió su colonia cítrica y salió colocándosela.

\- ¿Qué paso mamá?

\- Me quede dormida – dejo la botella – me hubieras avisado antes

\- No quería entrar, estuve llamando varias veces – Haku lucia bien, estaba usando el chaleco de chunin

\- ¿iras así?

\- Claro, iremos a ver al Kazekage ¿No tienes otra ropa mamá?

\- No abrí la maleta, ¿No te parece correcto?

\- Está muy simple y además – Haki la miro molesto – ¿quieres presumir tus atributos?

\- ¿Cuáles atributos?

\- Hay mamá – señalo su delantera – esa camiseta los resalta

\- No tengo tiempo para buscar otra

\- Entonces ponte el chaleco chunin

\- No tengo uno

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me lo dieron

\- Rayos

Iría así, jalo a Haki y abrió, Kankuro hablaba con otro ninja. La vio y sonrió. Se disculpó por la tardanza, él le restó importancia y los guio. Cuando estaba por salir del edificio, recordó que tenia nada con que sujetar su cabello, maldijo y trato de acomodarlo para que cuando seque no le dé problemas.

Llegaron al edificio, había mucha seguridad, los ninjas la vieron de manera afilada, como advirtiéndole que no busque problemas. Ingreso y se vio en el espejo, el viento había secado un poco su cabello, estaba empezando a esponjarse y marcar más sus ondas, que vergüenza. Parecía una pordiosera, se arregló lo mejor que pudo, volvió a caminar.

\- Esperen aquí – kankuro abrió una puerta e ingreso

Haki parecía nervioso, ella estaba peor, presentarse ante Gaara en esas fachas y no es que el la haya visto mejor, en si la vio peor, con una bata de hospital, magullada, delgada y sin vida. Ahora estaba diferente, más gorda, más despeinada, y sin anda de maquillaje.

\- Pasen – la puerta se abrió, vio que Haki dudaba en entrar, decidió suspirar y darle confianza a su hijo

\- Vamos – le sonrió

\- Si

Camino junto a Haki, ingreso y lo primero que le llamo la atención fue ver a tantos ninjas, eran altos y estaban mirándolos como bichos raros, le empezó a sonreír a todos.

\- Bienvenidos – escucho la voz inigualable de Gaara

Ahí pudo verlo con claridad como dirían, nada de imagen borrosa o algo distorsionado, tenía razón su mirada era imponente, daba miedo, su porte era de un hombre firme ¿había cambiado su peinado? Estaba muy sorprendida de verlo, en esos dos años parecía haber madurado algo.

\- Agra…. Agradecemos nos reciba Kazekage – miro a su hijo y realizo una reverencia – gracias por aceptarnos

\- Estábamos esperándolos, dos años

\- Si – se levantó – tuve unos pequeños contratiempos en Konoha, pero aquí estamos

Lo demás ninjas seguían viendo, un silencio incomodo se instaló, Haki le rozo la mano como avisándole que no sabía qué hacer. Estaba nerviosa, empezando a sudar.

\- Ella es de quien les hable, es Sol Uchiha – Gaara empezó a hablarle a los ninjas – es una chunin y es maestra ¿No es así?

\- Si señor – tomo más confianza – no he ejercido estos últimos años por razones conocidas por Ud. Pero me gustaría ser de utilidad estando aquí, tal vez mis conocimientos puedan servir a la aldea

\- Creemos eso señorita Sol, sabemos todas las mejoras que ha tenido Konoha desde su llegada, así como la implementación en tecnología que gracias a Ud. Se ha impuesto en las aldeas, nuestro consejo evalúa poder tenerla como maestra en nuestra academia, solo de Ud. Dependería que área podría desarrollar con nosotros, la que más se acomode a sus conocimientos

\- Agradezco la gran oportunidad y claro estoy dispuesta a todo

Ok decir eso mirándolo a los ojos no había sonado tan inocente, se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, ¿Qué haces? Se le había escapado sin malicia, pero se sintió tan avergonzada. Escuchó la suave risa de su hijo, lo miro molesta y regreso a su posición inicial.

\- Bien, me parece bien que esté dispuesta – Gaara seguía seria – Haki – él lo miro – dentro de unas dos semanas podrás iniciar el curso que te ofrecimos, espero que te puedas adaptar a esta aldea, la última misión que tuviste está calificada en un rango S, para tu edad y tu rango como shinobi es impresionante, sabemos que eres portador del Sharingan y también recibimos una carta de recomendación escrita con el puño y letra del Hokage kakashi Hatake sobre tus habilidades, deforma efusiva nos relata tus grandes avances, así que estaremos ansiosos de verlos. Mañana puedes pasar por el edificio que Kankuro te indicara para que recojas el material y todo lo que necesitaras para este proceso, quiero repetir que Sunagakure se siente honrado de tener a dos miembros del clan Uchiha, espero su estadía sea agradable y su adaptación sea rápida, es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora, pueden retirarse – Gaara miro a los demás ninjas

Estaba dando la vuelta para salir, pero los demás ninjas salieron primero, estaban mirándola entre serios y expectantes, ellos no habían dicho nada, ni una palabra. Iba a salir pero la voz del joven sonó.

\- No ustedes, lo decía por ellos

\- Disculpe – sonrió tontamente – lo siento

\- No te preocupes, ya puedes relajarte, el consejo se fue, parecías incomoda

\- Ud. sabe Kazekage, me conocen por ser algo impulsiva, no quiero cometer los mismo errores – suspiro

\- No se preocupe, lamento si hacemos esto hoy, sé que acaban de llegar de un viaje largo, estarán cansados, pero quiero ofrecerles cenar con nosotros, ¿pueden?

\- Claro que si – miro a Haki el sonrió – disculpe, si Kazekage

\- Reserva las formalidades para el consejo, ahora estamos solo nosotros

\- Lo lamento

\- Bien, Kankuro podemos pasar al salón, que sirvan la cena

\- Si Gaara

Al entrar al salón vio algunos lujos, estaba decorado minuciosamente, algo recargado para su gusto. Se sentó cerca de Haki, vio que muchachas servían la cena, estaba nerviosa, esperaba poder comer con elegancia. Estaban todos sentados y observo su plato, era una entrada cremosa, tal vez una sopa espesa. Haki la miraba de reojo, como preguntándole que hacer. Vio que Gaara sujetaba la cuchara y empezaba a comer, le asintió a Haki y empezaron.

\- Naruto me dijo que cocinas muy bien – Kankuro hablo – así que quiero comprobarlo

\- Cuando Ud. guste Joven

\- Vamos solo Kankuro, aquí es nuestro lugar de relajo – miro a Gaara – es muy cansado tener que estar con el rostro serio todo el día

\- Lamento eso

\- Se compensara con una comida especial, Naruto hablaba de una pasta en salsa roja

\- La más deliciosa – Haki hablo – mi mamá es muy buena

\- Genial ¿No Gaara?

\- Espero probarla

\- Claro

Empezó a estorbarle el cabello, tampoco quería tocárselo, así que movió un poco su cabeza y la sutura que le hizo Orochimaru le dolió, soltó la cuchara y se tocó el área.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Gaara la miro

\- No, solo fue – no sabía que decirle –un músculo, es porque dormí mal

\- Se quedó dormida en la tina – Haki la avergonzó

\- Haki

\- Suele pasar – Kankuro buscaba la salsa – a veces me sucede y una vez casi muero ahogado

\- ¿Cómo salió del lio?

\- Gaara entro y me rescato

\- Lo vez mamá, no lo vuelvas a hacer

Siguieron hablando de cosas simples, el ambiente se fue poniendo más amical, menos tenso. Estaban bromeando sobre la arena, Gaara solía participar poco, se dedicaba a escuchar. Al rato estaban en la terraza compartiendo té caliente, el clima estaba frio y ella con una camiseta ajustada y simple.

Kankuro era tan agradable, contando historias, chistes, cosas que la hacían sentir bien. El viento jugaba con su cabello, haciendo que se despeine, que luzca terrible.

Se dedicó a mirar el horizonte, era nuevo. Despejado, lleno de estrellas, silencioso. Pensó en Konoha, en que estaría pasando en ese mismo instante, en todo lo que dejo.

\- ¿te gusta el paisaje? – el Kazekage se había acercado un poco

\- Sí, es tan pacifico, las estrellas se ven hermosas

\- En verano será mejor - el miro el cielo – siéntete cómoda de observarlas

\- Gracias – lo miro – ya me siento cómoda, es un horizonte nuevo

\- Para la toda la aldea lo es, ahora estamos creando lazos no solo con Konoha, también estamos creando lazos con los Uchiha

\- Tiene razón, los Uchiha solemos crear lazos, lazos fuertes

\- Así es

Se quedó observando el cielo, el Kazekage también miraba, mas entrada la noche estaba observando otra vez el cielo. Desde su piso, podía verlo. El viento seguía revoloteando su cabello, mañana empezaría esa nueva vida, lejos de todos. Mucho más lejos de su mundo, mucho más lejos de ella.

Esperaba que todo salga bien, que ese nuevo horizonte le entregue sorpresas, le dé una nueva vida. Porque todo lo que vivió en Konoha había servido para mostrarle que no siempre tenemos el destino trazado, que no siempre todo estaba dicho.

Sonrió y cerro su ventana, suspiro y decidió dormir, ella era Sol uchiha, una mujer de otro mundo, una mujer lista para crear lazos, lazos con uchiha. **"Debería escribir sobre eso"** – pensó

Fin


	46. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

Sol miro la fila de libros que tenía al frente, tenía que separarlos por área y grado. Miro las cajas que estaban en el piso, eran como ocho y estaban repletas de libros. ¿Cuándo terminaría eso? Se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido a ordenar la nueva biblioteca de la academia, y dijo que podría sola.

Resignada abrió las cajas poco a poco, no entendía porque estaban combinados, se supone que eran nuevos, deberían estar ordenados. Empezó a sacarlos y sintió el vibrador de su nuevo móvil, lo ignoro y siguió con lo suyo. El aparato seguía vibrando y estaba empezando a exasperarla. Molesta respondió sin ver-

\- ¿Qué? – casi grito

\- Lamento molestarte – la voz de Kazekage la dejo helada

\- Lo siento – hablo rápido – no sabía que era Ud. Lo siento mucho

\- Tranquila, sé que estas ocupada – el sonaba entre serio y divertido – sé que llegaron los libros

\- Si señor

\- Gaara, creo que ya hablamos de los formalismos

\- Está bien Gaara, lo siento, ya llegaron – vio las cajas

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No – mintió – puedo sola

\- No mientas, puedo sentirlo

\- Es un desastre – soltó – están combinados, todos, son más de seiscientos cuarenta libros combinados, no entiendo porque llegaron así

\- Es extraño

\- Lo es, solo quiero ver al vendedor y ahorcarlo

\- Eso sería malo

\- Lo sé – sonrió – asumo que tienes tiempo libre

\- Un poco, termine de revisar pergaminos

\- Así que el Kazekage estaba aburrido y decidió llamarme, ¿es que soy una distracción?

\- Una amiga diría yo

\- Claro – empujo una caja – en serio Gaara, necesitare ayuda, pido disculpas si no lo hice antes

\- No te preocupes enviare a las novatas

\- Genial, así será mejor su preparación

\- Sabía que dirías eso

\- No presuma de conocerme, puedo sorprenderlo

\- Más de lo que me ha sorprendido estos tres años y medio, lo dudo

\- No tiene idea Kazekage

\- Señorita Sol ¿Ud. Esta amenazándome?

\- No ¿cómo cree? Solo doy un aviso

Escucho que le hablaban al Kazekage, tal vez más trabajo, espero un poco, el aun no había cortado.

\- Tengo que cortar, me llegaron nuevos pergaminos

\- No te preocupes, gracias por llamar

\- No olvides la cena de hoy, no sería justo que me dejes esperando otra vez

\- Prometo no olvidarlo – cerro los ojos – en serio iré

\- Aquí estaré señorita Sol

\- Como diga Kazekage

Cortaron y suspiro, en estos tres años transcurridos, su relación de amistad con el Kazekage había crecido, fue sorprendente como habían llegado a congeniar, como se parecían mucho en ciertas ocasiones. Al principio de su estadía no parecían tan cómodos, hablaban poco. Pero poco a poco fueron interactuando, ella se atrevió a darle iniciativas, ideas, sobre el sistema de aprendizaje. A él le gustaban, fueron aportando mutuamente algunas innovaciones para la academia, como la escuela para los más pequeños, desde los dos años hasta los cinco, aprenderían lo básico, estarían más preparados para cuando la academia obligatoria les toque.

Esa innovación había tenido un costo que se pudo cubrir con el pago de las pasantías de otros ninjas que querían intercambiar aprendizaje como Haki. Al principio el consejo puso trabas y tuvo que preparar todo una presentación para exponerla, nerviosa lo hizo y dejo encantados a los ancianos.

Ella se encargaría de ese proyecto, los aldeanos dudando dejaban a sus hijos, al principio solo tenía tres estudiantes pequeños, pero conforme los meses pasaban, los padres veían crecimiento, aprendizaje. Ahora tres años después ya tenían más de cuarenta niños, entre los dos años y cinco.

Por ende se había creado un programa para preparar a ninjas o aldeanos normales que quisieran trabajar con los niños, ella se encargaba de seleccionarlas o seleccionarlos porque con los más pequeños siempre hay que tener ciertos cuidados. Tenía a cuatro mujeres y un joven a su cargo.

En las tardes solía prepararlos porque también le encargaron eso, esos mismo novatos enseñaban a los niños. Ya no se daba abasto y la siguiente inscripción de novatos seria en dos meses, necesitaban gente. Los aldeanos ya estaban cómodos con la escuela para los pequeños, aparte de que algunas madres y padres podían ir a trabajar, en las horas en que los niños estaban en ese espacio.

También se estaba ampliado la academia, estaban en plena construcción, con la pasantía de muchos ninjas necesitaban espacio, las aulas debían estar más espaciosas y supo que muchas aldeas se estaba implementando ese método.

Ahora la escuela de los más pequeños ya tenía su propia biblioteca, con libros especiales que ella misma había enviado a preparar, fue difícil pero como ya tenía una computadora lo hizo rápido. Su sueño de hacer un libro de aprendizaje se había vuelto realidad.

En esos tres años no había tenido mucho tiempo libre, solo en ocasiones que almorzaba o cenaba con el Kazekage o los novatos. Tampoco podía acompañar a Haki en ciertas ocasiones cuando tenía prácticas en otras aldeas, como ahora que estaba en Kumogakure, practicando el elemento del rayo. En estos tres años Haki había crecido más aun, estaba del tamaño de Sasuke, su evolución como ninja había sido grandiosa, constantemente lo elegían para asistir a la academia y dar charla a los niños. Su hijo era ya todo un hombre, dedicado, respetuoso y bastante galán. Aun no tenía novia pero siempre veía a muchas muchachas dejarle obsequios y o sonreírle.

Él estaba a la edad perfecta pero estaba más enfocado en aprender, su mirada era seria pero no perdía esa inocencia y ternura al sonreír. Haki ya pronto seria jonin, pronto podría ser instructor, tener un equipo a su mando y hasta podría decidir si servir a Konhoha o a Suna.

Como miembro del clan Uchiha su lealtad siempre seria con Konoha pero también podría elegir, hablando de Konoha, ellos no sabían mucho, solo poco. Hablaban con Temari y Shikamaru. Las vías del tren estaban por finalizar y eso le alegraba, aparte de eso Naruto asumiría el cargo de Hokage el próximo año, estaba muy feliz, por fin el gruñón de Kakashi estaría libre. No había tenido mucho contacto con él, solo una vez que fue a la arena por una reunión, solo se saludaron y nada más.

Con Sasuke era igual, poco contacto y si se daba era simple, insultos, quejas, más insultos y adiós. El mocoso seguía siendo un mocoso. Se enviaban mensajes, cortos pero entendibles, él también tenía móvil pero no lo tenía cargado o siempre estaba donde no había señal. Era un tonto, un mocoso.

Cuando termino de retirar los libros los miro, ahora quedaba seleccionarlos, los novatos llegaron y felices ayudaron. Al mirar el reloj se asustó, eran casi las siete y la cena era a esa hora. Se disculpó y salió corriendo a su piso, ya varias veces había dejado plantado al Kazekage, no porque quisiera, se perdía en otra cosa y olvida por completo eso. Las cenas eran para platicar, para ser solo dos amigos, porque eso era. Compartían mucho, algunos secretos y cosas que él no podía decirles a sus hermanos.

Llego y se sacó toda la ropa de porrazo, se ducho. Se puso lo que encontró, una camiseta semi ajustada, un pantalón suelto y las sandalias. Su cabello estaba demasiado largo, no se dejaba peinar. Lo trato de acomodar porque estaba mojado, se vio, sería mejor ponerse algo de brillo. Uso el labial más natural que tenía y salió corriendo. Sabía que llegaría tarde así que realizo el Kamui, aparecería en su oficina.

Y así fue, cayo de mala manera porque así entro, sus rodillas chocaron y levanto la mirada, él estaba con Baki, al parecer los había interrumpido. Qué vergüenza.

\- Ay como lo siento – se levantó – me equivoque de lugar – sonrió

\- Maestra – el ninja Baki la saludo – estábamos hablando de Ud.

\- Buenas, en verdad lo siento – se disculpó – saldré por favor ignórenme

\- Quédese Sol – Gaara sonrió – la llame con el pensamiento

Baki levanto la ceja que tenía descubierta y la miro, nerviosa se puso derecha y espero. Gaara invito a salir a Baki, se quedaron solos y por fin pudo soltar el aire.

\- Lo siento mucho Gaara, pensé que estaba tarde

\- No te preocupes, supuse que llegarías tarde por eso me tome más tiempo – se levantó – vamos

\- ¿Cómo está eso de que me llamaste con el pensamiento?

\- Baki me traía unos reportes que ya no quería leer, así que pensé Que aparezca Sol y apareciste, caíste en cierta forma

\- Ya veo – sonrió – soy buena sorprendiendo a la gente

\- Si – la miro – es la tercera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto

\- Lamento esto – señalo su cabello – lo cortare

\- ¿no te sientes cómoda?

\- No, me fastidia

\- Creo que está bien pero es tu decisión

Llegaron al comedor y el pidió que sirva la cena, estaban los dos solos porque Kankuro estaba en kumo con los aspirantes, antes hubiera sido incomodo estar a solas con Gaara pero ahora era relajante. Empezaron y platicaron de la biblioteca, de los libros y otras cosas.

Después como siempre estaban en la terraza mirando el cielo, contando las estrellas. El reto era de quien tiene más en su cuadrante, bebió un poco de té, suspiro.

\- ¿Cansada?

\- No, solo nostálgica, ya son tres años y medio, que rápido pasa el tiempo

\- Sí, me parece solo ayer cuando te conocí, tenías heridas, estabas débil pero ahora luces mejor, saludable

\- El kazekage hará que me sonroje – lo miro

\- No soy capaz de eso

\- Sabes que si

El miro el cielo y noto algo extraño como si el tratara de decirle algo, se acercó un poco y lo vio. El sintió su presencia mas cerca y giro a verla. Pudo ver en esos ojos verdes profundos algo, como duda, como incertidumbre.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- No sé cómo decirlo

\- Solo dilo sabes que te escuchare

\- Está bien – el acomodo su túnica – el consejo hablo conmigo, como ya cumpliré treinta años y aún no me caso, ellos me lo están exigiendo

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Si – la miro más serio – les dije que después lo vería porque yo bueno, ya pase por eso hace años, cuando me comprometieron con Hakuto

\- Claro si me dijiste de eso

\- Están pensando buscarme otra esposa para continuar con la línea de mi sangre, en si ya tienen varios prospectos

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Ya elegiste?

\- Aun no solo que – el parecía nervioso – solo que

Espero y el decidió hablar, al escucharlo se quedó helada, se gritó internamente ¿Qué carajos? , alguien le había lanzado un jutsu o algo porque no podía reaccionar.

 **Continuara en la segunda parte.**

* * *

 **Despedida**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, de corazon me siento tan agradecida por sus lecturas, por la antecion prestada a este humilde fic. Como lo dice al final, este fic tiene una segunda parte, las aventuras de Sol continuaran en Suna, ella seguira enfrentando sus propios demonios, ahora Gaara estara como personaje principal.**

 **Espero la segunda parte tenga la misma acogida y les guste. Dentro de poco subire los capitulos de la segunda parte llamada "Los votos con uchiha" muchas gracias 3 3 (Lagrimas de felicidad)**

 **Psd: No me acusen de dejar a Kakashi como el malo, creo yo que toda persona tiene sus propios demonio, y revisando su historia el siempre ha cargado con mucho, no podia ser perfecto. Queria retratarlo como alguien que no tuvo mucho y se abrumo al tenerlo. Espero me entiendan y no me odien.**

 **Lean la segunda parte, prometo no decepcionarlas.**

 **Besos**


End file.
